


Disforia

by DaenaBlackfyre



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace and Sabo are Luffy's parents, Ace está mal pero no tan mal, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Body Dysphoria, Boys In Love, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Portgas D. Ace/Smoker, Pregnancy, Therapy, Trans Male Character, Trans Portgas D. Ace
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 151,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenaBlackfyre/pseuds/DaenaBlackfyre
Summary: Desde que nació, Ace vivió una vida llena de dificultades. Se acostumbró a la fuerza a pelear por lo que quería y buscó un lugar en el mundo donde pudiera ser él mismo. Ese lugar fue Sabo. Pero las cosas no son fáciles para los chicos que buscaban la libertad, y tuvieron que improvisar sobre la marcha. ¿Cómo fue el camino que los reunió y separó tantas veces?English Version
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Comments: 34
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Dysphoria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282232) by [DaenaBlackfyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenaBlackfyre/pseuds/DaenaBlackfyre)



> Este fanfic me llevó mucho trabajo. Llevo un año entero. Tres veces lo reescribí y lo edité como un millón más. Aun así, estoy orgullosa del resultado. Al principio, Ace no iba a ser trans —el fanfic cambió mucho en el proceso de escritura—, pero Annie de Odair me sugirió la idea y me gustó mucho. Sin embargo, yo soy muy exigente conmigo misma y me esforcé para crear una representación lógica y con sentido, aunque sigo sin estar segura si lo logré. De todas formas, amé hacer esta historia y espero que quien la llegue a leer la ame de la misma forma. Quizá alguien se sienta ofendido por los temas que toca, pero nunca fue esa mi intención. Yo comencé este proyecto queriendo que fuera algo lindo, lleno de fluff y no sé cómo se conviritó en esto, pero lo amo.
> 
> Agradezco con todo mi ser a Annie de Odair con su apoyo y amor, que sin ella no llegaría a hacer a estos monstruos hasta el final. Es el padre de esta historia. También muchas gracias a mi hermoso amigo ChainedKura, quien se leyó toda esta historia y me dio sus honestas opiniones y críticas para poder mejorar. Los amo y muchas gracias por bancarme.
> 
> Sin más comentarios, disfruten de la historia.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, es de Eiichirō Oda.

La escuela era una mierda. Ace aún se preguntaba cuán necesario era ir, pero la voz del viejo Garp resonaba en su cabeza cada vez que pensaba en faltar. No quería que el anciano lo molestara si se enteraba que no estaba yendo. Sin embargo, sentía que perdía el tiempo dentro de ese sistema educativo retrógrado con imbéciles que sólo buscaban excluirlo o sobresaltar de formas ridículas las cosas que le disgustaba de sí mismo. Todo eso le parecía completamente innecesario. Ace ya se había hecho mala fama golpeando a todos los que lo molestaban en la escuela. Se había vuelto arisco y huraño, como un animal salvaje y solitario, pero así le gustaba.

Apenas pasó por la puerta de la casa, lanzó la mochila a un rincón y suspiró. El olor a comida le hizo rugir el estómago y el ruido fuerte de la televisión le llenó los oídos. Dadan estaba en casa.

—¿Eres tú, Ace? —Oyó la voz de la mujer viniendo de la cocina y allí fue.

—¿Quién más va a ser? —espetó entrando y ella le miró con reproche por su mala forma de responder.

—Siéntate que la comida se enfría —dijo con una voz que casi sonó como un gruñido, pero así hablaba ella y estaba tan acostumbrado que ni se inmutó.

Ace se sentó en la mesa, miró la telenovela que estaban pasando y puso una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Alicia aún sigue mintiendo? —preguntó asombrado mientras un plato humeante de espaguetis con salsa se mostraba frente a él.

—En los avances parecía que Aldo se iba a enterar de la verdad, pero lo estirarán lo más que puedan —explicó la mujer mientras buscaba un cigarrillo para llevarlo a su boca y encenderlo.

—Qué mierda, sólo quieren robar—espetó Ace y Dadan estuvo de acuerdo con él. Algo que apreciaba de la mujer, era que ella no lo recriminaba por decir groserías, aunque quizá fuese la persona de quien las aprendió—. Raquel es una imbécil.

—Oye, mejoró mucho su actuación.

Prefirió atragantarse con la comida antes que contestar.

Esto era algo rutinario. Siempre que Ace llegaba de la escuela, Dadan le daba de comer y comentaban la estúpida telenovela de turno. Odiaba esas ficciones, pero luego de verlas todos los días terminaba conociendo la trama, los personajes y sus conflictos; cosa que quizás hacía que odiara más dicha programación. Sin embargo, no era tan malo compartir ese momento con Dadan.

Desde que tenía memoria, la mujer había cuidado de Ace. Nunca conoció a sus padres. Garp lo había adoptado de bebé y sabía que sus progenitores biológicos habían muerto. El viejo era policía o algo así, así que se iba por meses y, como no podía dejar a un niño solo, Dadan se hacía cargo de él. Sabía que ambos tenían alguna especie de arreglo extraño, pero nunca había llegado a entender cuál. Tampoco le interesaba mucho. La vieja no era mala, sólo un poco espeluznante y bruta, pero nunca se comparaba a Garp en ese sentido.

Ace se preguntó cuánto hacía que no veía al anciano, ¿tres o cuatro meses? Seguro pronto regresaría. ¿Vendría Sengoku con él? Realmente le gustaría verlo, y a Rosinante también.

—Voy a salir, mocoso —informó Dadan luego que se acabó su cerveza, se fumó casi el atado completo y la telenovela acabó—. Debo ir al negocio —Señaló con un dedo acusador a Ace—. No hagas ningún problema y quiero todo limpio para cuando regrese.

Puso los ojos en blanco al oírla y suspiró. Esas amenazas no surtían ningún efecto en él, pero la mujer seguía haciéndolas por más que sabía que haría lo que quisiera. Era consciente que Dadan tenía algún trabajo turbio o ilegal —razón por la cual creía que Garp la extorsionaba para cuidarlo—, pero nunca supo qué. Por más que vivieran en la misma casa, Ace no se cuestionaba lo que ella hacía, era su asunto. Pasaba bastante tiempo solo en esa casa cuando Garp no estaba de visita. Sin embargo, Dadan solía compartir con Ace, al menos el suficiente tiempo para verificar que el niño siguiera con vida, junto con sus _esclavos_ o subordinados Dogra y Magra quienes también formaban parte de ese habitáculo.

A pesar de tener apenas diez años, había aprendido a ser bastante autosuficiente y no morir al quedarse solo. La casa no era demasiado grande ni lujosa, pero sí acogedora. Estaba su habitación, la de Dadan y otra extra que a veces usaba Garp cuando venía, que casi siempre estaba vacía; además de la cocina, baño y comedor. Ace sospechaba que Dadan hacía dormir a Dogra y Magra en el patio como si fueran perros, pero nunca lo pudo comprobar.

Luego que la mujer se fuera, Ace arrastró los pies a su cuarto no muy bien ordenado y se cambió de ropa para salir. No planeaba quedarse aburrido en ese lugar, iría a dar un paseo. Por suerte, en la escuela a la que asistía no lo hacían llevar uniforme como en esas películas que pasaban los domingos a la tarde en la televisión. Qué molestia sería tener que subyugar su elección de vestimenta o peor aún, que le obligaran a usar algo que no quería sólo porque un reglamento lo dice. Aunque él iba muy poco a la escuela, sólo lo suficiente.

Pasó una mano por su cabello negro y corto rascándose la cabeza. Ese día hacía calor, así que se colocó una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos. De esa forma estaba cómodo, por suerte en esa casa nunca le habían recriminado por la ropa que le gustaba usar.

Abandonó su casa con paso veloz por si de casualidad Dadan o alguno de sus esbirros lo veían. Era una mierda sentirse vigilado, pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Con los años, aprendió a escabullirse muy bien.

Corrió con una sonrisa cuando sintió que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos. Algo bueno que tenía vivir en el medio de la nada, era la tranquilidad, pero también resultaba increíblemente aburrido. Quizás Ace no estaba hecho para la vida en un pueblo, pero nunca conoció otra cosa. Su casa no estaba muy cerca del centro, a donde sólo iba cuando tenía que ir a la escuela o visitaba el bar de Makino, pero no era muy distinto a cualquier ecosistema humano. Él vivía en un suburbio, pero también era consciente que había gente en zonas más céntricas y en casas mucho más ornamentadas, las clases pudientes. Justo ahora se dirigía lo más lejos posible de esos barrios. Lejos de todos, en esa parte del bosque donde los niños tienen prohibido el paso y los adultos andan con cautela. Ace nunca tuvo miedo, allí era donde mejor se había sentido.

Corrió entre los árboles disfrutando el olor a tierra fresca cuando las casas comenzaron a desaparecer y ese bosque, que era un refugio prácticamente, lo abrazó. Suspiró mientras se movía hacia el pequeño escondite entre las copas de los árboles. Le gustaba trepar desde que tenía memoria y la fantasía de construir una casa allí cada vez se hacía más latente, incluso tenía un buen lugar y había estado juntando materiales y objetos de la basura, también robaba cada tanto, pero nada muy arriesgado. Sólo quería construir un lugar secreto del que nadie supiera y sabía que no hacía ningún mal llevándose pequeñas herramientas o cositas que "encontraba" casualmente cuando iba al pueblo.

Esa forma de entretenerse en solitario había salido muy bien y nadie pudo descubrirlo, hasta ese día.

Encontró a otro niño, quizá de su misma edad, pero que jamás había visto y eso que Ace creía estar seguro de conocer a la mayoría de la gente que rondaba por esos lugares. ¿Sería nuevo? Apenas dio un paso hacia delante, el niño notó su presencia.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —espetó con seriedad mientras se acercaba, cosa que confundió a ese desconocido.

—Yo estaba... —balbuceó antes de contestar y se detuvo mientras hablaba, quizá sin saber por qué debía contestarle en primer lugar—. Sólo daba una vuelta. ¿Te conozco?

—Lo dudo —Ace alzó los hombros y miró disimuladamente hacia arriba de los árboles y luego de nuevo al niño—. Este es mi territorio, así que será mejor que te vayas.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó ese chico con una ceja arqueada—. Creí que este bosque no era propiedad de nadie...

—Bueno, pero esta parte sí —Se apresuró a aclarar—. Y estás invadiendo.

Cruzó sus brazos molesto y los ojos grandes de aquel niño lo miraron en silencio. ¿Quizás estaría intimidado por él? Aquel pensamiento lo abandonó cuando lo oyó reírse. ¿Se estaba burlando de él? Lo mataría.

—Lo siento, lo siento —dijo el chico rascándose el cabello rubio y sonriendo, le faltaba un diente—. Sólo quería salir a caminar y acabé aquí, no quería molestarte.

Torció la boca inconforme al oírlo. Quizás Ace había exagerado, porque aquel niño no se veía para nada malo u hostil, pero él era naturalmente desconfiado.

—Como sea —Chasqueó la lengua hastiado—. ¿Quién eres? No recuerdo haberte visto por aquí.

—Soy Sabo —contestó sonriendo—. Me mudé hace poco, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de salir a explorar.

Ace oyó atentamente, pero no contestó nada ni dio su nombre. No parecía mentirle, pero aun así algo no encajaba.

—No te he visto en la escuela —mencionó con mucha seguridad porque sabía que, de haberlo visto, lo recordaría.

—No voy a la escuela —Aquella declaración provocó que Ace abriera los ojos impresionado.

—¿En serio? —preguntó totalmente incrédulo.

—Sí, estudio en casa.

—Woah, no sabía que eso se podía hacer —Tomó una pequeña nota mental de informárselo al viejo Garp, porque estaba harto de levantarse temprano para ir a la escuela todos los días.

—Es bastante aburrido en realidad —Sabo suspiró y luego alzó la vista hacia la cima de los árboles, estaba muy alto, pero creía que entre las espesas hojas había algo—. ¿Tienes alguna clase de guarida?

—No... No es de tu incumbencia.

—Está bien, está bien —habló con amabilidad para no provocar más el temperamento del otro niño.

Ambos se miraron aún con cierta desconfianza, pero Sabo continuó la conversación.

—Este bosque parece inmenso, ¿qué más hay por aquí?

—Algunas cosas —contestó sin muchas ganas de hablar, pero Sabo parecía esperar a que continuara—. Hay un río cerca.

—¿De verdad? —indagó asombrado—. ¿Y sabes cómo llegar ahí?

—Claro, este bosque es como si fuera mi patio —Se cruzó los brazos y sonrió arrogante, pero el otro niño no pareció importarle.

—Vaya, eso es increíble.

Aquel comentario fue un pequeña caricia inesperada para su ego y sintió que el rostro le hormigueaba ligeramente. No era para asombrarse. Vivía en el mismo lugar hace años y siempre iba a perder el tiempo por ahí.

—Puedo mostrártelo —ofreció mirando hacia otra parte. De repente la corteza de los árboles lucía más interesante—. Si quieres...

—¡Claro! —exclamó feliz el otro niño, cosa que le pareció un poco divertida.

—A veces también pesco ahí —añadió sin saber por qué en realidad. No supo cuándo dejó de hablarle de forma hostil.

—¿En serio? Yo nunca he pescado, debe ser divertido.

Alzó los hombros sin saber qué responder a eso. Sólo era un río, no veía lo emocionante, aunque quizá fuese porque era parte de su día a día ir allí y no apreciaba nada deslumbrante. Sin embargo, se encontró caminando con ese chico siguiéndolo. Era diferente a los otros que trataba en la escuela, pero no sabía exactamente por qué. Al menos no le daba una mala sensación.

—Soy Ace —mencionó recordando que no le había dicho cómo se llamaba.

—Un placer conocerte, Ace —Sabo le sonrió nuevamente y sólo gruñó en contestación.

Quién sabe, quizá podría ser interesante ese niño raro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La risa de Ace resonó con fuerza entre las ramas de los árboles y miró desde su posición alta a Sabo, quien se había caído intentando subir. El niño evidentemente no estaba acostumbrado y no podía seguirle el ritmo, pero Ace debía admitir que se esforzaba y aprendía rápido.

—Eres malísimo trepando —comentó luego de bajar junto a Sabo y lo vio acariciando el chichón que se hizo en la cabeza al caer.

—Es difícil —comentó con cierta frustración y permaneció sentado en el suelo, Ace se acomodó a su lado—. En mi antiguo hogar no había árboles tan altos para trepar.

—Eso no quita que eres malo —Se burló nuevamente y rió cuando Sabo le gruñó como contestación.

Hacía varios días que, sin quererlo, Sabo y él se encontraban en el bosque. Al principio no le prestó atención, pero la presencia del chico le resultó divertida. No parecía acostumbrado a ese ritmo algo _salvaje_ que había desarrollado, pero se estaba adaptando bien. Debía admitir que disfrutaba un poco ver cómo se esforzaba. Suponía que era un niño de ciudad y por eso su resistencia era diferente, pero aprendía rápido y eso le agradaba.

—¿Dónde vivías antes? —preguntó dándose cuenta que apenas lo conocía y sólo sabía su nombre.

Ace no era sociable en la escuela ni con nadie en realidad. Era complicado, porque se había encontrado mucha gente que lo molestaba o resaltaba que se veía diferente.

"Eres una niña, debes estar con las niñas" le había dicho una maestra cuando tenía 6 años, pero estaba equivocada. Él era un niño, y todo lo que dijeran los demás no le importaba. Sin embargo, más gente se encargaba de resaltar lo que no era, pero Sabo no hacía eso. Nunca sintió con él esa mirada juzgadora o confundida. Quizá por ese motivo le gustó seguir compartiendo tiempo con él.

—Vivía más cerca de la capital —Sabo se tomó su tiempo en contestar y pareció meditarlo con cuidado—. ¿Siempre has vivido aquí?

Ace asintió sin querer saber por qué desvió el tema. No era de su incumbencia si no quería hablar.

—No conozco otro lugar —dijo con un suspiro—. No está mal estar aquí, pero es algo aburrido.

Nunca se había quejado con Garp o Dadan, pero Ace sabía que en otros lugares podría hacer mucho más. Sin embargo, aún no estaba seguro en qué quería convertirse.

—Es interesante y bello —Sabo miró a su alrededor y Ace no dijo nada, sólo bostezó sintiéndose cansado repentinamente—. La ciudad tampoco es la gran cosa.

—No sé... —habló con cierto letargo y se frotó uno de sus ojos—. Al menos hay otras cosas... como cines.

—¿Nunca has ido al cine? —preguntó asombrado.

—No a uno grande, sólo al del centro de vez en cuando, pero es casi diminuto.

—Me gustaría verlo.

Sabo no obtuvo ninguna respuesta y se preguntó si Ace lo había oído, pero inesperadamente cuando miró al chico éste se desplomó contra él. El cuerpo Ace cayó como piedra y la cabeza de éste justo aterrizó en sus piernas.

—¡Ace! —mencionó alterado.

¿Se había desmayado? ¿Acaso estaba enfermo? ¿Se estaba muriendo? ¡¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?!

Tomó el cuerpo del otro niño para mirarle el rostro, ver si respiraba, tomarle el pulso —aunque no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo— o lo que sea. Además no estaban precisamente cerca de algún lugar donde pudiera pedir ayuda.

—Ace... Ace —lo llamó esperando que éste reaccione pero cuando se enfocó en el rostro del otro niño notó que respiraba, cosa que lo alivió, pero también roncaba—. ¿Te dormiste?

Estaba completamente confundido. Hace un segundo hablaban con normalidad ¿y repentinamente cayó dormido? No lo conocía hace mucho, pero eso era demasiado raro.

Al menos parecía bien, sólo estaba dormido. No convulsionó ni vomitó espuma ni nada así de espeluznante. Por lo que creyó que no era necesario pedir ayuda, aunque sí se quedó vigilándolo. Sabo intentó relajarse y esperar a que Ace se despertara. No sabía qué le ocurría, pero temía que quizá fuese como los sonámbulos que es peligroso despertarlos de forma brusca o eso había visto en televisión.

Ace se removió haciendo algunos sonidos mientras dormía y le recordó a los espasmos que podía sufrir un cachorro cuando sueña. Sonrió y colocó una mano sobre el hombro del chico, no supo para qué, quizá fue alguna forma de transmitirle que no estaba solo y que se relajara. Funcionó porque dejó de temblar.

Qué extraño era estar cerca de él. Llevaban poco tiempo de conocerse, pero se sentía agradable. No como cuando compartía tiempo con su hermano Sterry u otros niños hijos de amigos de sus padres. Ace parecía mucho más auténtico y divertido, esperaba que quisiera seguir siendo su amigo. Lo observó durante un rato y se preguntó si debería despertarlo, aunque parecía demasiado relajado durmiendo. Sabo pasó una mano por el rostro del ese niño y le tocó el cabello que caía en su frente, era suave.

Probablemente pasaron quince minutos hasta que Ace despertó y Sabo apretó sus manos sintiéndose perturbado y avergonzado con lo que acababa de pasar, aunque no lo entendía. Ace se frotó los ojos mientras se levantaba y lo miró como si nada grave hubiera ocurrido.

—Creo que me dormí... —contestó cansado e ignoró la mirada de reproche que le lanzó Sabo.

—Me di cuenta... —gruñó con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Te caes dormido así todo el tiempo?

—Sí —Ace habló muy seguro y Sabo arqueó una ceja confundido.

—¿Eres narcoleptico?

—Oh, qué persuasivo —ironizó con una sonrisa, pero Sabo no parecía haberle causado gracia. Aunque en serio le sorprendía que conociera esa palabra y, por lo visto, lo que significaba—. Ya, no fue nada. Me pasa muy seguido.

—¿Y así de tranquilo estás? Podrías estar caminando y de repente caer dormido y lastimarte.

—Tampoco es tan así —Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró hastiado—. Siempre que empiezo a sentir que me voy a quedar dormido me acuesto o me siento justamente para no romperme el cuello o algo así.

—¿No tomas alguna medicación?

—En las mañanas —explicó dándose cuenta que no entendía por qué debía estar contando esto—. No tienes que preocuparte, ya me acostumbré.

—No estoy preocupado, tonto.

Una carcajada se le escapó cuando lo oyó decir eso. Ace no le dio importancia y se levantó para estirarse. Esa condición era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado y sabía que si Sabo seguía siendo su amigo también se habituaría a verlo desmayarse cada tanto, aunque eso no implicaba que dejara de preocuparse.


	2. Chapter 2

Varias veces pensó si esto era una buena idea. Todavía no conocía lo suficiente a Sabo como para mostrarle su lugar secreto, aunque éste ya lo había descubierto el primer día. Así que le obligó a prometer como cien veces que no se lo diría a nadie. Sabo lo juró hasta que Ace estuvo contento y finalmente lo llevó.

Se encontraron en el bosque. Hacía varios días que ambos se veían allí. Ace iba siempre después de clases y Sabo cuando podía huir de su casa, aunque aún no estaba seguro dónde vivía. ¿Debería preguntarle? Por más que tuviese curiosidad, no iba a decir nada. Si Sabo quería decirle suponía que lo haría en algún momento. Ace también tenía cosas que no quería contar, pero por suerte ese niño parecía muy alegre y confiado, tanto como para conformarse con sólo saber su nombre. Tal vez fue eso, aquella simpleza, lo que le llevó a sentirse cómodo con él.

Cuando llegaron al árbol indicado tardaron un rato en subir. Sabo había mejorado mucho trepando árboles, pero era imposible que lo llegara a superar. Aun así, Ace sostuvo su mano para que no se caiga. Estarían en problemas si eso pasara, porque el lugar de su _guarida_ estaba bastante alto y una caída desde allí no les saldría gratis.

Ace no había construído demasiado. Sólo tenía un pseudo-piso hecho con maderas que sacó de la basura, más un intento de paredes, y algunos materiales más que recogió del mismo lugar acumulados. A pesar que fuese modesto, Sabo vio ese lugar como si fuera lo más increíble del mundo.

—Woah —suspiró el niño—. ¿En serio hiciste todo esto? ¡Es genial, Ace!

El cumplido le hizo burbujear un sentimiento de orgullo en su interior, pero no lo dijo. Sólo se sentó.

—Aún falta para terminarla —recordó.

—Podemos hacerlo juntos, yo puedo ayudarte —Se ofreció Sabo muy emocionado, pero la mueca sorprendida de Ace lo hizo retroceder—. Bueno... Si quieres, es tu lugar secreto.

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces al oírlo intentando terminar de entenderlo hasta que se rió. Fue extraño ese momento. Ese pequeño espacio en el bosque era suyo, jamás lo había compartido con nadie más y ahora lo hizo con Sabo porque lo descubrió, pero éste se mostró interesado de una forma que Ace no esperó. Que eso pasara no era parte de sus planes.

No terminaba de entender qué lo llevaba a confiar en Sabo. Será porque lo veía agradable, sincero y porque no le hacía preguntas molestas como otras personas. Ace no tenía amigos en la escuela, nunca dejaba que nadie se acerque lo suficiente, pero este niño le había hecho revelar su mayor secreto sin dudar.

—Mmm... Tendremos mucho que hacer —suspiró pensando en todos los arreglos que le faltaban a esa casa y Sabo, al oír sus palabras, sonrió ampliamente mostrando todos su dientes junto con el espacio faltante.

Fue un gesto reconfortante y se sintió a gusto con él, como cada vez que lo encontraba allí.

Tener un amigo podía estar bien y ser agradable, al menos eso estaba aprendiendo.

Estuvo a punto de proponer que fuesen a buscar más cosas para la guarida, pero una tormenta comenzó a arremolinarse sobre sus cabezas. Ace no lo pensó dos veces antes de decirle a Sabo que tenían que bajar e irse.

La lluvia cayó sobre ellos mientras corrían por el bosque. Al menos así no sentían el frío. Tomó la mano de Sabo para guiarlo y que no se perdiera, después de todo él no conocía la zona.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Sabo en la entrada de la casa y Ace suspiró hastiado.

—Ya te dije que está bien —espetó sintiendo que su cuerpo se estremecía—. ¡Pasa de una vez que hace frío!

Ace se quejó con el cuerpo empapado hasta que Sabo entró a su casa. Las gotas caían desde su cabello y de las ropas mojadas. Por más que el día fue muy cálido, ahora estaba sintiendo frío con su piel húmeda por la lluvia.

Dadan no estaba en casa, como supuso, tal vez aparecería después. No tenía otro lugar donde se pudieran refugiar, así que decidió que fueran a su casa. Sabo aceptó dudoso, pero lo siguió y entró.

Fueron hasta el baño a buscar toallas. no necesitaba de ningún adulto —o ser uno— para saber que no podían quedarse con la ropa empapada.

—Te prestaré algo —mencionó yendo a su cuarto a buscar algo para cambiarse.

Sabo no lo siguió y agradeció eso. No le gustaba que lo vieran vestirse. Lo hizo muy rápido como si estuviera ocultando un secreto y un poco así era.

Sacudió su cabello húmedo en la toalla y suspiró. Normalmente no perdía con facilidad su calor corporal, pero la temperatura había bajado considerablemente. El clima del pueblo solía ser bastante constante, pero a medida que se acercaba el invierno las temperaturas comenzaban a descender mucho en la noche y caían inesperadamente esos aguaceros que parecían amenazar con destruir el mundo. No importaba, ya estaban bajo techo protegidos.

Ace se trasladó hacia el comedor donde Sabo se había quedado y lo vio parado, con la toalla que le había dado colgando de sus hombros, mirando las fotos que habían enmarcadas en la pared. Había pocas, pero las suficientes para mostrar diferentes personas: Garp, Sengoku, Rosinante, Dadan, y él mismo por supuesto.

—¿Son tu familia? —preguntó Sabo cuando notó su presencia.

—Algo así —contestó observando junto a él los cuadros—. El viejo viene de vez en cuando —Señaló a Garp, quien se mostraba sonriente en la foto junto a un molesto Ace, ni siquiera se acordaba por qué estaba enojado pero Garp tenía la habilidad para molestarlo fácilmente—. Dadan vive aquí, pero no siempre está. Los demás viven en otros lugares.

Ace había conocido en algunas visitas a Sengoku y Rosinante, su hijo. No recordaba la primera vez que los vio exactamente, pero eran amables con él. Siempre se divertía viendo a Garp y Sengoku discutir mientras que Rosinante era un tipo raro, torpe, pero amable y gracioso. Era muy bueno con él, Ace esperaba volver a verlos pronto. Garp siempre traía noticias de ellos.

Los tres pertenecían a la Fuerza Policial y tenían altos rangos, así que tenían mucho trabajo y viajaban constantemente. Garp siempre decía que podían conseguirle un espacio ahí a Ace cuando fuera mayor, pero él mismo sabía que era imposible y además no le interesaba.

—¿No te sientes solo?

Esa pregunta le hizo apretar los labios y volteó la mirada hacia un lado. Sabía que todas esas personas en las fotos lo apreciaban y se preocupaban por él, pero los veía de forma muy escasa. Ace estaba acostumbrado a eso, porque fue lo que siempre vivió, pero no podía decir que a veces fantaseaba con más.

Era complicado de responder, pero Sabo no esperó a que dijera algo.

—También me siento así.

No comprendió del todo por qué le decía eso. Sabo no había hablado mucho de él, pero lo suficiente para que Ace supiera que tenía padres y una familia, ¿cómo podría sentirse solo? De repente, Ace no quiso imaginarse qué podría haber en la casa de Sabo para que éste dijera algo así.

Sacudió la cabeza y decidió zanjar el tema allí. Caminó para buscar algo de comer, ya se estaba haciendo de noche.

—Puedes cambiarte si quieres —Señaló con un movimiento su habitación y el otro niño se perdió de su vista a través de la puerta.

Por un instante, se quedó pensando cuánta gente dejaba entrar en su habitación y la respuesta llegó rápidamente a su cabeza: Ninguna. Aun así, no le molestó la idea que Sabo ingresara. Tampoco tenía algo que pudiera llamarle la atención, pero la idea que ese chico entrara a un lugar que consideraba _privado_ le causó cierto nerviosismo.

Eran amigos después de todo, ¿verdad? Sí, probablemente ya podía considerar a Sabo un amigo, después de todo no invitaba a cualquiera a su casa. Incluso le había dejado ropa para que se cambie.

Ace rebuscó entre las alacenas bajo el fregadero y encontró lo que buscaba: Sopas instantáneas.

A pesar de tener sólo 10 años era capaz de sobrevivir estando solo. Ace había tenido que aprender rápidamente cómo no morir de hambre.

Puso agua a calentar y fue a sentarse en la mesa luego de encender el televisor. ¿Por qué siempre estaba puesto en el mismo canal? No tenía idea. Estaban dando un ridículo programa de baile que a Dadan le gustaba. Ace odiaba esa clase shows, todo parecía completamente falso y actuado. Buscó el control para cambiar.

Sabo se acercó para sentarse a su lado. Su ropa le había quedado bien como supuso. Ambos tenían la misma edad y tamaño, aunque Ace era un poco más alto.

—¿Qué estás viendo? —preguntó observando el televisor mientras pasaba los canales.

—Nada —mencionó pasando los canales hasta que lo dejó en una película que ya había visto—. Esta es buena.

—Ah sí —Sabo sonrió y se rascó la cabeza pensando—. Una vez la vi, es...

—Kill Bill —respondió Ace al instante. Tenía buena memoria para las tonterías.

Sabo asintió sonriendo y se sentó con él. Miraron la televisión por un rato hasta que Ace oyó el agua hervir.

—Cada vez llueve más fuerte —comentó Sabo.

—Ya pasará —comentó Ace levantándose—. No duran mucho estas tormentas, ¿quieres avisarle a alguien?

Señaló un teléfono sobre una pequeña mesa junto al sillón. No supo qué mueca puso Sabo, pero tampoco le respondió nada. Sólo lo oyó levantarse y marcar un número mientras Ace echaba el agua caliente en las copas de ramen.

Lo oyó marcar con mucha seguridad. ¿Se sabía el número de su casa de memoria? Eso le hizo preguntarse cuántos números se sabía él. Dentro de su mente repasó el de Garp, Dadan y del de Sengoku recordaba los últimos tres números. Supuestamente, esos teléfonos debía saberse por si le pasaba algo, pero nunca los usaba.

La conversación que tuvo Sabo fue muy rápida y apenas pudo oír qué dijo, pero sintió que se apresuró a cortar pronto. Le intrigó la persona con quien hablaría. ¿Serían sus padres o alguien más? Ace se mentalizó que eso no era importante.

Acercó el ramen instantáneo a la mesa y sintió muchas ganas de probar esa sopa para calentarse la panza. Estaba hirviendo, pero eso no impidió que su hambrienta ansiedad lo hiciera comer.

—Está delicioso —comentó Sabo muy contento llamando la atención de Ace.

—¿Nunca habías comido? —preguntó con una ceja arqueada y su amigo negó con la cabeza. Qué niño raro—. Sólo le hechas agua caliente y ya, parecen de plástico pero sabe bien.

Sabo estuvo de acuerdo, pero aun así siguió comiendo con gusto mientras ignoraban la televisión y charlaban de tonterías.

Era de noche cuando se dieron cuenta y Ace bostezó, aunque nunca sabía si su sueño era por la narcolepsia o por cansancio. La lluvia no paró y supuso que ninguno de los dos podría salir. Dadan tampoco apareció y la película ya había terminado. Se levantó para tirar a la basura esas copas.

—Ven —le dijo a Sabo dirigiéndose a su habitación.

No tenía muchas cosas. Sólo la cama deshecha y un armario con cajones. Algunas prendas de ropa estaban tiradas por el suelo. Ace se sentó en la cama quitándose los zapatos.

—Puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres —comentó mirando al otro niño—. La habitación del viejo huele a humedad y la de Dadan está cerrada con llave.

Eso significaba que debía dormir los dos allí. Su cama no era demasiado grande, pero ambos podrían entrar o eso suponía. Sabo no parecía muy convencido, pero aun así se acercó para sentarse junto a él.

—¿Está bien si me quedo? —preguntó y Ace alzó los hombros.

—Si tu quieres —contestó—. ¿Se enojarán en tu casa?

Sabo hizo el mismo gesto con hombros y ambos se quedaron en silencio. Ace subió los pies a la cama y se recostó contra la pared. La habitación apenas tenía luz, sólo un pequeño velador prendido, y esa oscuridad le hizo bostezar de nuevo.

—En realidad me agrada no tener que dormir allá—comentó Sabo llamando su atención—. Siempre me levantan temprano.

—Qué aburrido.

—Lo es —Sabo también bostezó cansado—. Tengo que tomar un montón de clases aburridas.

—¿No puedes negarte?

—Creo que así no funciona —contestó riendo. Ace suspiró porque tenía razón. En la escuela también le obligaban a tomar clases de cosas que no le interesaban—. Pero me gustan las clases de geografía y literatura.

Una mueca de disgusto se formó en su rostro. Esas materias eran demasiado aburridas para él. Ace prefería otras cosas, como las matemáticas. Por más que no leyera bien y se durmiera en sus clases, era bueno con los números.

—Leer es aburrido —aseguró.

—Para nada, es genial poder transportarte a otros mundos sólo leyendo —contestó Sabo, pero Ace no se mostró de acuerdo—. Puedo prestarte alguno de mis libros para que veas que tengo razón.

—Bueno... —masculló no muy convencido. Quizá podría hacer el intento, aunque no tenía mucha paciencia para sentarse a leer.

—Me gustaría escribir libros —dijo Sabo y Ace arqueó las cejas sorprendido—. Aunque mis padres dicen que debo dedicarme a la política, no lo sé... ¿A ti qué te gustaría?

Lo pensó por unos instante. Ace no tenía clara una profesión o algo que quería ser, pero definitivamente ni siquiera consideró las opciones de Sabo para sí mismo.

—No sé —contestó—. No sé qué quiero ser, aunque... Me gustaría viajar por muchos lugares.

A veces tenía esa fantasía. Le gustaría visitar esos lugares que sólo conocía a través de la televisión o las películas. Salir de ese lugar donde estaba encerrado y vivir aventuras sin que importara su nombre, su persona o nada. Quería ser libre.

—¡Eso es genial! —mencionó Sabo emocionado—. También quiero viajar, así puedo escribir sobre los lugares donde estuve.

Ace se rió por ese entusiasmo y porque también lo sintió.

Perdieron mucho tiempo hablando sobre los lugares que les gustaría ir o las cosas que querrían hacer o comer cuando viajaran, hasta que el sueño los atacó.

Ambos se recostaron en la cama después de un rato. Ace sintió que el sueño le vencía mientras su espalda estaba pegada a la de Sabo. La cama alcanzaba para los dos y el otro niño no se movió, tanto que Ace pensó que estaba solo, pero cuando se volteó recordó que no.

En algún momento de la noche, sintió frío y buscó una manta para taparse entre sueños. No recordaba que su cama fuera tan cómoda y abrigada, pero esa noche lo fue más que nunca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Dadan entró a su hogar se sintió cansada. Pasó toda la noche trabajando y la tormenta le impidió regresar a su hogar, sin mencionar los problemas que le causaron sus negocios. Por suerte, ya estaba todo solucionado. Se moría por recostarse un rato. Ya eran casi las nueve de la mañana, tenía tiempo para dormir.

Estuvo a punto de irse a su habitación cuando recordó algo importante: Ace. El niño debería estar en su cuarto. ¿Hoy tenía escuela? ¿Qué día era? Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, era domingo, aunque no estaba muy segura. Si el mocoso no iba a la escuela, Garp la mataría y no estaba preparada para enfrentar a ese viejo loco.

Se dirigió al cuarto de Ace y lo vio allí. Genial, no había escapado.

Cuando estuvo a punto de marcharse, notó algo que le llamó la atención.

¿Qué era ese cabello rubio? ¿Sería alguna ropa y vio mal?

Dadan miró con detenimiento esa cama y entrecerró los ojos. Vio la cabeza de Ace con su pelo negro hecho una maraña como siempre, pero eso otro era... Ace y... ¿Qué?

—¡Despierta de una vez, mocoso! —vociferó entrando con fuerza al cuarto.

La interrupción fue tal que Ace casi se cae de la cama del susto.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? —masculló acariciando su cabeza. Ya le estaba doliendo por sus gritos.

—Háblame bien —exigió señalando al otro niño que se estaba despertando—. ¿Y éste quién es?

—¿Quién es la vieja? —preguntó Sabo mirando a Ace y éste se rió al ver la cara de Dadan—. Soy Sabo, un placer conocerla, señora vieja mugrosa.

Las risas de Ace aumentaron y Dadan tuvo ganas de matarlos.

—Fuera de mi casa —espetó enojada.

—Es sólo una broma —defendió Ace—. Danos algo de comer antes.

—¡Yo no alimento niños idiotas!

A pesar de lo que dijo, Dadan preparó un desayuno para ellos y obvió lo que dijo Sabo. Un poco le agradó si era sincera. Además, Ace no era un niño con amigos y, si al menos había hecho uno, era una buena señal. No recordaba haberlo visto sonreír y reírse de esa forma por tanto tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

La última vez que Ace había visto a Sabo fue después de su cumpleaños. Ambos ya tenían doce años. El tiempo había pasado volando mientras hacían tonterías como pescar en el río y terminar su casa en el árbol. Quedó muy bien después que trabajaron en ella muchísimo tiempo, pero Ace no solía ir cuando estaba solo. Sabía que los papás de Sabo lo habían llevado a algún lugar por su cumpleaños, pero casi pasaron dos semanas de eso y Ace se sentía aburrido.

Se acostumbró a la presencia del otro niño demasiado rápido. Sabo se convirtió en su amigo y su compañero de aventuras sin que Ace se lo propusiera. ¿Cómo fue que lo permitió? No sabía, pero tampoco se quejaba.

Ace seguía llevándose mal con sus compañeros de la escuela y peor aún con los profesores. Sabo tenía mucha suerte de estudiar en casa. El pueblo donde vivían era muy pequeño y sólo contaba con una escuela, había muy pocos alumnos por curso. Desde que Ace pisó ese lugar se encontró con problemas. El principal fue quizá que las maestras se empeñaban en llamarlo de una forma que él no prefería, con ese maldito nombre que aparecía en sus documentos de identidad, pero así no era como se reconocía.

¿Por qué a esa gente le costaba pronunciar su nombre? Si él quería ser llamado Ace, ¿por qué le repetían que estaba mal? Dadan, Garp y los demás le decían así. Con ellos jamás sintió que estaba mal ser como era, pero en la escuela sí y por eso la odiaba.

Los continuos comentarios de sus profesoras también fomentaron que otros niños lo molestaran y Ace no tuvo las mejores reacciones hacia ellos. A esta altura, después de años teniendo que ir a esa estúpida escuela, se había creado una fama de _rebelde_ o problemático, además de raro y otras palabras que usaban para insultarlo. Prefería que la gente no se le acercara, porque los que lo hacían sólo buscaban juzgarlo o decirle que lo que sentía, como se sentía, estaba mal.

Tal vez por eso le agradaba Sabo, porque en ningún momento lo hizo sentir así y siempre lo aceptó como fuera. Aunque, sospechaba, que no se había dado cuenta de cómo era en realidad. Ace tampoco pensaba decirle porque no lo creía necesario.

Ambos eran iguales. Eran dos niños y amigos. ¿Qué más importaba?

¿Será que Sabo lo veía diferente? Ace no se sentía así con él, pero tenía la duda dentro de su mente.

Cuando su amigo volvió se sintió muy feliz y le propuso algo para hacer, porque no habían podido festejar el cumpleaños de Sabo. Así que se dirigieron al centro, a un edificio particular.

Este momento era crítico y Ace lo sabía. Requería de toda su precisión y astucia. Respiró en silencio mientras comenzaba a caminar con cuidado entre la gente para que nadie lo note y miró por encima de su hombro a Sabo, quien lo seguía igual de atento. Esto le sacó una sonrisa, era muy audaz y valiente, por lo que sabía que podía confiar en él para hacer alguna que otra que locura. No sería la primera ni la última vez.

Aunque no sabía si meterse en el cine sin pagar era algo demasiado loco, pero sí podrían tener algunos problemas si los descubrían, dudaba que eso pasara. Antes ya lo habían hecho y todo estuvo bien.

El edificio era bastante antiguo y quedaba justo en el centro del pueblo. Es lugar era demasiado pequeño, tanto que con un par de vueltas ya podían recorrerlo entero. Caminaron por las calles de tierra hasta encontrarse con la parte trasera donde Ace había descubierto una ventana oculta por cajas viejas y basura. Necesitó la ayuda de Sabo para poder escalar y abrirla, era mucho más fácil hacerlo con alguien que trepando solo un montón de basura endeble. Cuando ya estuvo seguro, estiró la mano para que el otro niño pudiera trepar hasta la ventana y finalmente estuvieron adentro.

¿Comprar entradas? Sí, claro. Como si Ace fuese a gastar dinero en eso... aunque tampoco lo tenía. Además, así era más emocionante.

Se escabulleron entre los pasillos oscuros y encontraron la entrada a la sala donde proyectaban las películas. Fueron lo suficientemente sigilosos para que nadie los viera y se sentaron en unas butacas bien atrás. En la pequeña sala antigua y casi cayéndose a pedazos había muy poca gente. La película que pasaban seguramente había estado hacía meses de estreno en los grandes cines de la ciudad, pero ahí todo llegaba un poco más tarde.

Ace miraba películas en la televisión. Tenía varias favoritas, pero vio pocas en el cine porque siempre se dormía en ese ambiente tan oscuro. Sin embargo, esa película de zombies que estaban pasando le pareció graciosa y entretenida, quizá podría estar despierto.

—¿Ese no es el de Ghostbusters? —preguntó señalando a uno de los actores y Sabo se encogió de hombros demostrando que no tenía idea.

A pesar de parecerle entretenida, repentinamente cayó dormido y Sabo lo miró con una sonrisa resignada. Había sido idea de Ace escabullirse al cine, pero su amigo se estaba perdiendo la mitad de la película durmiendo en su hombro. No le molestó ni tampoco intentó despertarlo, ya había aprendido que pronto lo haría solo.

Por más que no habían llegado a ver los primeros minutos, entendió todo el argumento y después tuvo que explicárselo a Ace cuando salieron. Se frotó el rostro lleno de pecas mientras bostezaba y Sabo pensó que parecía algo _tierno_ , cosa extraña considerando cómo era la personalidad combativa de Ace.

—Tengo hambre —declaró luego de salir del cine y bostezar—. Vayamos con Makino.

Sabo estuvo de acuerdo con esa idea, también tenía hambre, así que se dirigieron a un bar donde una mujer joven y muy bonita los recibió con una sonrisa.

Una de las paradas favoritas de Ace era el bar de Makino. Ella siempre era amable y les daba buena comida, por más que no tuviera mucho dinero. No le molestaba pagar por su comida, a diferencia del cine.

Les sirvió dos platos grandes de arroz con verduras y carne. Su estómago rugió sólo por el olor y devoró la comida muy rápido. Ambos se habían sentado en la barra, en el lugar había mucha gente. Makino tenía una posada donde los viajeros descansaban, así que siempre había personas difentes además de los clásicos rostros que deambulaban todos los días.

—Los niños no deben beber alcohol —dijo ella hacia un borracho que les había dicho que ya tenían edad para tomar.

—Si voy a quedar como él no quiero beber nada —murmuró Sabo en el oído de Ace y éste se rió.

El hombre no los escuchó y siguió hablando de sus viajes. Dijo que iba por todos lados, pero que nunca había probado una cerveza como la que vendía Makino. Fue bastante gracioso.

Makino les regaló algo de chocolate cuando se fueron. Resultó un buen festejo atrasado del cumpleaños de Sabo.

—¿Será que todos los viajeros son ebrios? —preguntó Sabo pensando al respecto.

—No todos los ebrios son viajeros, así que lo dudo —contestó Ace mientras caminaban—. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres comenzar a beber?

—Una vez probé vino en una fiesta y no me gustó —recordó con una mueca de asco—. No me interesa.

—No creo que sea tan malo.

—Creo que eres tú quien quiere beber —Su risa se perdió entre las calles donde pasaban diferentes personas, pero no muchas. Ya era de noche—. Tendré que cuidarte si vas a estar borracho en nuestros viajes.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Ace—. No necesito que me cuides, seguro yo tendré que fijarme que no te olvides las cosas en ningún lado.

Otra vez se rieron porque Sabo era bastante distraído, así que no podía negar la afirmación de Ace. Un par de veces habían fantaseado con viajar algún lugar juntos y la idea les parecía excitante. Siempre estaban planeado o proponiendo ideas. Incluso habían comenzado a juntar dinero —robado en su mayoría, pero nadie lo sabía—.

Le hacía mucha ilusión irse de allí. Pensar en que podía dejar de depender de Dadan o Garp, abandonar la escuela que tanto lo atormentaba, y ser libre le llenaba de emoción. Quería ser libre como quien realmente era, como la persona que elegía ser y no como los demás le imponían.

Ace se preguntó varias veces por qué le pasaba esto. ¿Por qué personas ajenas a él imponían cómo debía sentirse? No lo entendía. Si él decía que era un niño, ¿por qué otros se empeñaban a decir lo contrario? Sólo porque sabían ciertas _cosas_ sobre él, como el ridículo nombre en su documento u otros detalles.

Si le comentaba esas cosas a Sabo, ¿también pensaría que era raro?

Llegaron al parque caminando. No tenía nada, sólo era un espacio verde sin árboles, pero con unos troncos caídos donde podían sentarse y comer el chocolate que Makino les dio.

—Sabo —dijo provocando que el otro lo mire—. ¿Piensas que soy raro?

No se atrevió a mirar la confusión que ese niño debía tener en su mueca. Un poco de temor le causaba oír qué tenía para decirle. Cuando las personas opinaban sobre él no le importaba. En general, Ace solía golpear e insultar a quienes se metieran donde no les incumbía, pero Sabo era distinto.

A Ace le importaba la opinión de Sabo porque eran amigos y compañeros de aventura. Iban a viajar por el mundo juntos, ¿no? ¿Cómo no iba a importarle lo que pensaba? Ya se había convertido en parte del reducido círculo de personas significativas en su vida.

—Bueno, tú siempre dices que soy raro porque me gusta leer —contestó—. Así que todos somos un poco raros.

Esa respuesta se le hizo graciosa. Sabo siempre estaba obligándolo a leer y Ace se había enganchado con algunos libros, pero eso no era lo que quería decir.

—No me refiero a eso —masculló con dificultad porque no sabía qué palabras usar para expresarse—. Digo si piensas que soy... diferente... A ti o a los demás.

Sabo frunció el ceño al oírlo y pareció pensar antes de contestar. Los nervios le apretaron el pecho mientras esperaba.

—Un poco —contestó finalmente y Ace lo miró con una expresión entre sorprendida y molesta—. Me refiero a que nunca conocí a alguien como tú —aclaró—. Eres divertido y agradable, me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo. La mayoría de personas que conocí dicen cosas horribles o son muy aburridos. Pero si me preguntas por tu apariencia... Tus ojos son llamativos, así grises, y tus pecas... Creo que te quedan bien.

Tragó saliva ante toda esa explicación y se mordió los labios sintiendo calor en el rostro. No esperaba que le dijera algo así.

—Así que sí, eres diferente —concluyó Sabo—, y eso es genial.

Una sonrisa se le escapó al oírlo y se sintió demasiado tranquilo. La presión que sentía en el pecho se desvaneció y ya no se sintió más preocupado. Sabo parecía tan honesto cuando hablaba y le sonreía que no pudo dudar de él.

Tendió la mano con el paquete donde todavía tenía la mitad de su chocolate.

—Quédatelo —Le dijo a Sabo y éste lo miró confundido. Era su forma de decir gracias, compartir su comida, pero su amigo negó.

—Comamos juntos.

Ambos se rieron y estuvieron de acuerdo. Compartieron los últimos trozos y fue un momento muy agradable. Si el mundo se detenía y tenía que pasar toda la eternidad allí congelado no le molestaría.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Sabo y éste le sonrió de nuevo. Estuvieron en silencio unos instantes y Ace sintió que su corazón se apretaba de gusto. Qué ridículo sentirse así con un amigo, pero jamás tuvo uno como para saber qué se siente. Más allá de todo, le gustaba estar con Sabo, reírse, hacer tonterías o fantasear con su futuro lleno de aventuras.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna cuando lo sintió acercarse a él y no entendió qué estaba pasando. Su mandíbula tembló, pero antes que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, alguien habló.

—Con que aquí estabas —dijo una persona y Ace se volteó dándose cuenta que se trataba de un niño, quien iba acompañado con un hombre de traje y lentes oscuros. Parecía sacado de alguna de las películas de Men in Black—. Nuestros padres están muy preocupados.

No entendió nada de lo que dijo, pero oyó a Sabo suspirar y levantarse.

—Yo puedo volver solo —aseguró enojado—. No hacía falta que vinieras aquí, Stelly.

Eso le confundió aún más. Aparentemente Sabo conocía a ese niño y el ambiente se tornó hostil mientras hablaban. Ace también se levantó a su lado.

—¿Quién es este, Sabo? —preguntó Ace de mala forma sin preocuparse de lo que los demás dijeran.

—Eso debería decir yo —espetó ese chico. Era un mocoso que apenas le llegaba al hombro y Ace sintió ganas de golpearle la cara—. ¿Con este es con quien siempre te escapas? A nuestros padres no les gustará saberlo.

No iba a soportar que un enano como ese viniera a insultarlo. Sus ojos brillaron enojados, dio un paso para enfretarlo y romperle la cara como se merecía, pero Sabo lo detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

—No te gastes con él, Ace —dijo con molestia en la voz—. Te aseguro que no vale la pena perder energía en personas así.

—¿Así hablas de tu hermano? —mencionó Stelly ofendido pero al instante se rió—. Deberías dejar de juntarte con esta gente, Sabo. Te está pegando lo _vulgar_.

¿Esa basura era hermano de Sabo? Debía ser una broma. No se parecía ni en lo blanco del ojo y menos en su forma de ser.

De repente recordó todas las veces que Sabo hablaba sobre su familia y lo incómodo o inconforme que parecía. Si este era su hermano, ni siquiera se quería imaginar cómo eran los padres. Sintió un poco de pena por él en ese momento y quiso decir algo, pero el _Hombre de Negro_ se acercó a ellos diciéndole que tenían que irse. Prácticamente sintió que lo estaba obligando y eso no le gustó.

—Lo siento, Ace —dijo Sabo suspirando y le sonrió—. Luego nos vemos, ¿sí?

No dijo nada ante eso. Sólo asintió y lo vio marcharse. Una gran desazón se afianzó en su pecho y se sintió frustrado. Quizá debería haber impedido que se vaya, porque era evidente que Sabo no quería marcharse, pero ¿realmente podía hacer algo? Tal vez no ahora, pero cuando fuese mayor. Podrían irse de allí y vivir como quisieran, sin que nadie los molestara.

Ace regresó a su casa solo y no volvió a saber de Sabo en días, pero regresó antes que se decidiera ir hasta su casa a buscarlo. Siempre se reencontraban y no dudaba que así seguiría siendo toda la vida.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recientemente me abrí un Tumblr. Si quieren hablar conmigo pueden hacerlo ahí, es @daenablackfyre. Gracias por leer. Los capítulos salen todos los Domingos.

Un día de verano antes de cumplir catorce años, Ace se levantó sintiendo que se iba a morir. Le dolía el cuerpo, el estómago y su cabeza le estallaba. No quería sentirse así, se supone que debían ir al río con Sabo, pero acabó arrastrándose hasta el baño apenas se levantó. Quizá después de comer se le pasara, aunque el dolor era insoportable. ¿Habría comido algo en mal estado? ¿Sería diarrea? Era raro, porque él casi nunca se enfermaba.

Aún adormilado, se dirigió hasta el baño y se bajó los pantalones cortos que traía para orinar. No fue hasta que vio el agua cuando lo notó. Sangre. Ace se fue hacia atrás contra el lavamanos tirando los cepillos de dientes y todo al ver esa escena, al instante se dio cuenta que su ropa también estaba manchada. Sangre entre sus piernas. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Su boca tembló, quiso gritar pero ningún sonido salió. Algo andaba muy mal.

—¿Qué es ese escándalo? —La voz de Dadan irrumpió y tocó la puerta—. ¿Qué pasa, mocoso? Más te vale no haber roto nada.

Pero Ace no contestó y ella entró encontrándose con algo que era inevitable que sucediera.

—Oh mierda... —se quejó la mujer entendiendo todo al instante y sabiendo que no sería nada fácil explicarlo.

Ace no salió de su shock tan rápido. Ella le dijo que estaba bien, que era normal y nada raro ocurría. ¿Normal? ¿Cómo podía ser normal despertarse sangrando? Ese fue su primer contacto con la menstruación y a partir de ese entonces su infancia semi-relajada se desmoronó.

Ya venía notando cosas extrañas, pero las ignoraba. El vello en su entrepierna y los cambios en las formas de su cuerpo, pero no era tan grave. Nadie lo vería si usaba ropa o eso creía. Su pecho casi no existía y no había mayor diferencias que una cintura algo más fina, pero no le importó. Nada de eso afectaba su vida, hasta que se levantó esa mañana.

Dadan y él tuvieron una larga conversación después de la película de terror en el baño. Ace no fue al río esa tarde ni tampoco quiso salir de su casa en el siguiente par de días. La mujer envió a Dogra y Magra a comprar tampones y toallas sanitarias mientras Ace sólo quería morirse de la vergüenza. Hasta el momento, su cuerpo no había significado una gran molestia, pero supuso que a partir de ese hecho todo cambiaría y le daba muchísimo miedo. No quería verse como una chica, nunca le gustaron esas cosas, estaba feliz así y le preocupaba crecer.

Fue una tortura acostumbrarse a las toallas sanitarias y los tampones. Su ropa, su cama y todo parecía siempre estar manchándose. Sin mencionar los dolores del infierno. Lo peor fue cuando le dijo que todos los meses le ocurriría lo mismo. ¿Por qué debía pasar por esto? Porque había nacido con cuerpo de niña, pero él no lo era, no se sentía así. Esa noche en su cuarto lloró de angustia y con temor por no saber qué hacer.

Los días pasaron y el dolor se fue junto con la sangre. Pudo volver a ignorar ese hecho, pero se volvió un poco más retraído con su cuerpo. No quería mostrarlo, _no quería que se notara_.

Sabo se dio cuenta que estaba un poco raro, pero no preguntó para no molestarlo. Ace tenía un temperamento especial, pero sabía que, si algo malo ocurría, se lo contaría. ¿Debería decirle a Sabo? Había comenzado a creer que tenía un secreto y eso no le gustaba, no con la única persona que lo hacía sentir _bien_ y feliz siempre que se veían. Sin embargo, le aterraba pensar que las cosas cambiaran entre ellos si le decía que en realidad él no había nacido como un niño, sino que lo eligió. Con cualquier otra persona no le importaría, pero él... era diferente.

Una noche calurosa, ambos se escabulleron al pueblo. El verano iba a terminar pronto y ya no habría noches como esa. Ace no quería pensar en regresar a la escuela y prefirió distraerse con su mejor amigo, el único que tenía y quería. Fueron hasta el bar de Makino, el cual estaba lleno de gente esa noche. La saludaron a ella y fue muy fácil robarle algunas cosas a los borrachos que allí se reían con sus caras rojas de alcohol. Ace había robado una cerveza mientras que Sabo consiguió una botella de vino blanco abierto pero casi intacto.

Fueron hasta el pie del río a beber donde nadie los viera ni los molestara mientras los árboles los protegían y la luna era su fuente de iluminación más una linterna que siempre llevaban en sus aventuras nocturnas. No les entusiasmaba beber o ponerse ebrios. Quizá lo hacían por la emoción de conseguirlo o por lo prohibido del significado, pero al final seguía teniendo ese gusto horrible cuando lo probaban.

—Amargo... —se quejó de la cerveza que él mismo robó. Aun así al segundo sorbo no la sintió tan mal.

—Prueba esto —ofreció Sabo dándole el vino—. Es más dulce.

Y tenía razón, fue mucho más fácil beber ese vino. También se había traído en la mochila unas empanadas de carne que hizo Dadan. Una combinación rara, pero no les importó.

—¿Te estás dejando crecer el pelo? —preguntó Ace viendo los mechones de cabello que acariciaban la frente de su amigo y no pudo evitar tocarlos. Sabo siempre tuvo una pelo muy suave.

—Un poco, ¿me veo mal?

—Para nada —contestó con una sonrisa—. Tu cabeza luce menos grande así.

—¡Oye! —espetó Sabo ofendido y Ace se rió—. Tú tienes una frente enorme y nadie dice nada.

—Mi frente no es enorme, pero tu cabeza parece una pelota.

—Eso es porque soy muy inteligente.

—Claro, claro —Puso los ojos en blanco mientras continuaba bebiendo.

La noche avanzó y el calor del ambiente los sofocaba, ni siquiera corría una gota de viento, aunque quizás el alcohol estuviera subiendo la temperatura. Sabo se quejó mientras se quitaba la camiseta desnudando su torso y Ace se mordió los labios nervioso, no porque le diera vergüenza verlo —porque muchas veces se habían quitado así la ropa cuando hacía calor o para nadar— sino porque sentía que él ya no podía hacerlo. Si se desnudaba de esa forma, estaba seguro que Sabo notaría esas _cosas_ que le molestaban y ¿cómo podría explicarlo?

Cuando eran más pequeños sacarse la camiseta no representaba ningún tipo de problema. ¿Por qué para los hombres no era un problema? Ace se sentía un hombre, Ace era un hombre, pero ¿por qué no podía sentirse libre de hacer lo mismo? Porque sabía que quizá su cuerpo antes no ostentaba diferencias que lo inhibieran, pero ahora ya dejó de ser así. Estaba dejando de ser un niño y comenzaba a convertirse en algo que le aterraba.

¿Qué palabra usó Dadan para describir lo que pasaba? ¿Pubertad? Sí, eso. Maldita pubertad, la estaba odiando con toda su alma. No quería que su cuerpo cambiara. Sin embargo, también notó que Sabo estaba diferente.

En otra época, Ace era más alto e incluso parecía más fuerte. No había diferencias entre ellos dos hacía unos años, pero en ese último tiempo ya no era así. Su amigo tenía la espalda más ancha y los brazos, siempre flacos, con más forma, cosa que le hacía preguntarse cuándo había cambiado. Tragó saliva y desvió la mirada cuando Sabo se dio cuenta que lo observaba. Varias gotas de sudor resbalaron desde su frente, pero ya no sabía si eran por el calor o por su nerviosismo.

—¿Y si nos metemos al agua? —preguntó Sabo pasando una mano para quitarse el cabello del rostro y se levantó—. Está insoportable el calor.

Ace se quedó inmóvil en el pasto donde estaba agazapado y hubiera deseado camuflarse con las plantas en ese momento.

—No quiero —espetó quizá demasiado tajante, tanto que Sabo lo miró sin comprender.

—Vamos —se inclinó para tomar la mano de Ace así se levantaba—. También tienes calor.

—¡Dije que no! —dijo arrancando su mano de la de su amigo en un movimiento brusco—. En serio, Sabo.

Al principio creyó que el alcohol que bebió le confundió, pero no. Ace estaba actuando demasiado hostil y a la defensiva, cosa que Sabo no comprendió.

—¿Qué pasa, Ace? —preguntó preocupado—. Estás raro...

—No me pasa nada —se apresuró a decir y agarró su mochila—. Tengo que irme.

—¡No, espera! —Sabo lo tomó del brazo impidiendo que se marche—. ¿Por qué te quieres ir? Estábamos bien... ¿Dije algo malo?

Ace tragó saliva y apretó las manos. Lo que estaba mal ahí no era precisamente lo que Sabo dijo o hizo, pero tampoco podía explicarle.

—Últimamente siento que estás raro... distante —admitió Sabo preocupado—. Algo pasa, pero no me lo quieres decir. Yo sé que son tus cosas, pero... quiero saber qué ocurre. Eres mi mejor amigo, Ace. Quiero ayudarte.

Ojalá fuera algo que pudiera resolver con la ayuda de Sabo. Esos años de amistad que tenía con él habían hecho que pensara que podían hacer cualquier cosa juntos, pero eso no. ¿Qué podía hacer? Su cuerpo estaba transformándose y sufriendo una metamorfosis hacia algo que no deseaba ser. No podía dejar de pensar en esto hace días y creía que su cabeza iba a explotarle. Tenía mucho miedo de lo que estaba pasando y de cómo lo vería su mejor amigo, aunque también quería contarle. Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y deseó profundamente que Sabo le dijera que todo iba a estar bien.

Mordió sus labios e intentó tragarse la angustia. Apartó la mirada de los ojos de Sabo, porque la confusión que veía en él sólo lo ponía cada vez más nervioso.

—No es... No puedo decirte —Ace cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho de una forma defensiva y pensó en si debía continuar o no—. Si lo hago... ya no me vas a ver igual.

Sabo parpadeó sin entender, pero sí percibió que algo grave pasaba y Ace estaba mal. ¿Cómo podía lograr que confiara en él?

—¿Qué dices? —mencionó con una voz suave mientras se acercaba a Ace—. Eres mi mejor amigo y pase lo que pase, eso no cambiará.

Ace negó con la cabeza sin estar tan seguro.

—¿Y si te digo que no soy como piensas? —espetó sin atreverse a mirarlo aún—. Que soy... diferente.

—Bueno, todos somos diferentes, ya te lo dije y está bien, si fuéramos iguales el mundo sería aburrido.

—No entiendes —suspiró Ace sin creer que estaba pasando esto—. Mi cuerpo... está cambiando y no quiero. No me verás igual.

Ninguna de esas cosas que dijo explicaba nada y Sabo se rascó la cabeza sin entender, ¿cuál era el problema? Si no se veía _mal_.

—Creo que todos cambiamos, pero hay cosas que siguen igual —meditó pensando que crecer era extraño, pero algunos detalles estaban para siempre. Sabo se animó a estirar sus manos y acunó la cara de Ace para que lo mire—. Tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tus pecas, la forma en que te ríes... Todo eso es parte de ti y _me gusta_.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna y sintió que su cara se calentaba, aunque no sabía si era por lo que le dijo o por las manos de Sabo tocándolo. Ace las tomó para apartarlas mientras negaba. Esas palabras eran cálidas, pero aun así creía que no pasaría así.

—No es tan simple —aseguró sin querer pensar en la reacción que podría tener Sabo, aunque era un chico tan amable que no se imaginaba que le dijera algo malo, pero temía que arruinara su relación.

—Explícame entonces —insistió—. Prometo que no pasará nada... Vamos, Ace. Confía en mí.

Se tomó un largo tiempo para pensarlo. Si era sincero consigo mismo, no podía mantener el secreto para siempre. La amistad tan cercana que tenía con Sabo haría imposible ocultarle esos detalles que cada vez eran más notorios. Quizá lo mejor fuera cortarlo allí y que pasara lo que tenga que pasar.

Ace respiró profundo y tomó la mano de Sabo para caminar hacia el río.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sabo sin entenderlo.

—¿Querías nadar, no? —masculló molesto y resignado—. Quítate la ropa.

Estaba muy confundido por la actitud de Ace, pero no dijo nada. Sólo asintió y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos mientras lo observaba de reojo. Ace le dio la espalda y lo vio quitarse la camiseta, los pantalones; todo hasta que ambos se quedaron sólo con la ropa interior. ¿Qué tenía raro? Sabo lo veía bastante igual y se acercó un poco más, pero se detuvo cuando vio que Ace apenas volteó un poco la cabeza para verlo.

—Quítate todo —le dijo viéndolo de reojo mientras abrazaba su cuerpo y Sabo sintió su rostro colorearse.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? No sabía, pero confiaba en Ace. No le daba miedo mostrarse desnudo, aunque sí le daba algo de pudor que lo viera. Aun así, se quitó el boxer que lo cubría.

—Métete al agua y ahora voy —habló de nuevo Ace sin voltearse a verlo esta vez.

Esto era muy raro. Sabo sintió que estaba demasiado _misterioso_. Ellos nunca había nadado juntos así, sin ropa, pero le causaba una emoción que era incapaz de explicar. Era algo furtivo e intrigante, sobre todo por lo que Ace quería decirle. ¿Por qué necesitaba tanta ceremonia?

Se zambulló en el agua dulce del río y esperó. Estaba muy oscuro, demasiado. El cuerpo de Ace era una silueta negra apenas iluminada por blancos destellos de la luna llena. Quizás había leído muchos libros de fantasía o cuentos cuando era más chico, pero su figura casi espectral de ese momento le causó fascinación y se sintió incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima. Casi como si estuviera por convertirse en algún tipo de criatura mítica o una sirena que le devoraría apenas entrara al agua. Sea lo que sea, quería verlo. Sin embargo, nada de eso pasó.

Lo vio quitarse la ropa cómo él hizo y caminar al agua. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que ver? Pero cuando estuvo más cerca notó que había algo que _no estaba viendo_ porque simplemente no estaba. La impresión que le causó fue tanta que casi se hunde en el agua y Ace se metió al río junto con él, pero no se acercó, porque notó que Sabo ya se había dado cuenta sobre qué hablaba antes.

Se mantuvieron alejado viéndose mientras flotaban en ese río negro que tapaba las diferencias que había entre ellos, las cuales Sabo no acababa de asimilar.

—Eres... —No terminó de decirlo, porque tampoco entendió. Ace era un chico, siempre fue un chico, pero eso que vio... Sabo tenía una ligera idea de cómo eran las partes de una mujer, aunque nunca había visto una y lo que Ace le mostró... ¿qué más podía ser?

—Soy un chico —aclaró Ace de forma brusca y sin querer darle la oportunidad a que diga lo contrario—. Sólo que mi cuerpo es así desde que nací.

—O sea que naciste como niña, pero te sientes como un chico —concluyó Sabo intentando terminar de pintar ese cuadro que se le presentó y su amigo no dijo nada, avergonzado probablemente.

Sí era impactante y no se lo esperó. Otras preguntas se formaron en su cabeza, pero no las hizo. Sabo se tomó unos instantes para pensar en lo que vio y en lo que sabía de Ace. Lo conocía hace varios años, él era la persona que le dio su amistad, le ofreció su casa, su comida y había vivido montones de momentos que jamás olvidaría. Ace era ese chico pecoso con narcolepsia con el que iba al bar de Makino a comer y se rían durante horas. Ace había sido esa persona y nunca necesitó saber qué tenía entre las piernas para que fuese su amigo.

Ace era Ace. Un chico y su mejor amigo. Nada había cambiado. Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza, se acercó más al otro niño, quien parecía temeroso y le sonrió.

—¿No te dije que me gustabas así? Con tus ojos, tus pecas y tu risa —aseguró con tranquilidad intentando que su amigo se relaje y no lo muerda como el animal salvaje que era—. Y no cambia nada entre nosotros, eso es... con lo que vas al baño y... Qué importa. Sigues siendo tú.

¿Por qué debería verlo diferente? Ya lo había conocido sin saber que no tenía un pene, así que eso no tenía por qué modificar su amistad. Quería seguir jugando con Ace, saliendo a caminar, comer y dormir siestas en el pasto hasta que el sol se ocultara. No renunciaría a él.

Por su parte, Ace le costaba creer que Sabo fuera tan amable para decirle algo así.

—No es sólo eso —suspiró sintiéndose angustiado y ya no lo ocultó—. También mi pecho crece y esa maldita sangre.

—¿Sangre?

—No es nada...

Arqueó una ceja sin terminar de entender. Sabo no se fijó muy bien en el pecho de Ace, lo veía como siempre, así que estiró una de sus manos para tocar y sus dedos rozaron algo suave, blando, pero tan pequeño que era imperceptible en esa oscuridad o bajo la ropa. Apenas fue un segundo, pero su pulgar rozó el pezón levemente erguido ante el contacto con el agua y Ace saltó como si acabara de darle corriente eléctrica.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —espetó alarmado.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —se apresuró a disculparse y se sintió como un tonto. Los rostros de los dos se pusieron rojos—. Fue sin querer y yo... Lo siento, Ace.

—Está bien, sólo... ten cuidado —masculló avergonzado hundiéndose en el agua esperando que le quite la pena de las mejillas.

—¿Te dolió? —preguntó Sabo preocupado y Ace negó.

—No, sólo... Se siente raro.

Fue un accidente, no se molestó, sólo que su cuerpo estaba raro y no entendía bien las sensaciones que a veces experimentaba. Todo era nuevo y espeluznante, demasiado para afrontarlo ahora. El silencio reinó entre los dos por algunos instantes mientras permanecían en el agua. Ahora el calor en sus cuerpos era producto de otra cosa ajena al clima.

—No te ves mal —se animó a decir Sabo.

—¿No te molesta?

—No.

Ace miró a Sabo como si no acabara de creer lo que le dijo y se sintió muy feliz. Un gran peso fue quitado de sus hombros y no paró de sonreír. Se lanzó a abrazarlo como nunca hacía mientras reía contento.

—Gracias, Sabo —murmuró colgándose de su cuello. Se había imaginado todos los escenarios más fatales, quizá debería haber confiado un poco más en él, pero el miedo le cegó y ahora era libre.

Las manos de su mejor amigo abrazaron su cuerpo con cariño y sin ninguna barrera o mentira. Ambos sabían todo del otro probablemente y fue una sensación agradable. Estaban acostumbrados a abrazarse para dormir, tomarse de las manos o a rozarse de vez en cuando, pero ahora no había ni siquiera ropa que los separara.

Ace se apartó un instante para verlo y mordió sus labios. Él era la única persona que sentía que _tenía que contarle_ , porque el resto del mundo le era indiferente. Sabía que probablemente nunca tuviera una mirada positiva de nadie, sólo quería obtenerla de su mejor amigo. Que no dejara de verlo con cariño ni se apartara de su lado, como ahora que estaban tan cerca

Ambos sonrieron mientras se miraban y Ace deseó que ese momento no terminara nunca. Sus manos acariciaron los hombros mojado de Sabo y su espalda se erizó cuando sintió los toques de éste. No sabía bien lo que estaban haciendo, pero esas suaves cosquillas hicieron latir _algo_ en su interior que se prendió fuego instantes después. Cerró los ojos entregándose a esa sensación.

Su relación con Sabo cambió completamente ese día y de nuevo volvió a sentir miedo al no saber qué pasaría cuando se apartara del cuerpo húmedo de su mejor amigo.


	5. Chapter 5

El verano pasó y, sin que se diera cuenta, ya era invierno. Navidad. Su cumpleaños. A Ace le era indiferente y Garp dijo que no podría ir hasta dentro de un par de meses, pero no le importó. Esas celebraciones no eran de su agrado, pero al menos significaba una vez al año donde Dadan le daba más comida y un postre especial, ¿quién dice que no se puede comer helado en invierno? Lo disfrutó muchísimo.

Sabo se había ido, con su familia suponía, a pasar ese fin de año, pero apareció en su casa unos días después del 1 de enero. Ace abrió la puerta y allí estaba diciéndole "Feliz cumpleaños" y una sonrisa le arrancó. Incluso le dio un regalo: un gorro rojo que podía usar ahora en el invierno para abrigarse, le vendría muy bien. No hacía falta ningún detalle, pero se sintió lindo y cálido que se lo diera.

Lo invitó a pasar y se puso a preparar algo de té para calentarse. A Sabo siempre le gustó visitar a Ace, se sentía muy bienvenido allí y era acogedor. Observó a su amigo calentando el agua mientras buscaba el té en la alacena, Ace se estiró para poder alcanzar la caja y Sabo lo miró detenidamente. En algunos momentos, cuando lo observaba, recordaba lo que pasó en el río esa noche. Nunca volvieron a hablar del tema y su relación no cambió para nada, pero tuvo que procesar mucha información.

No se había molestado, pero un poco le costó entenderlo. Quizá porque a él no le había pasado, siempre se sintió un chico desde que recordaba, así que le costaba imaginarse en el lugar de Ace. Sin embargo, sí podía comprender lo difícil que fue abrirse como lo hizo y no quería defraudarlo, sólo comprender un poco más.

De nuevo, Sabo se encontró mirando a Ace. Tenía un suéter de lana negro que le quedaba amplio y con las mangas largas, el cuello era amplio así que podía ver parte de su cuello. Las formas de su cuerpo no se notaban así vestido y un poco de curiosidad le dio. Esa noche en el río estaba todo muy oscuro y sus recuerdos demasiado borrosos, así que prácticamente no recordaba nada. ¿El cuerpo de Ace se parecería tanto al de una chica? Le costaba formar la imagen en su cabeza. Aunque, a raíz de esto que ocurrió, a su mente llegó un recuerdo que siempre se ocupó por reprimir: Ace era lindo, mucho, pero admitirlo le daba miedo. Ahora, cada vez que se quedaba mirándolo fijamente pensaba que era muy lindo.

—Hay té verde, negro y algo que no sé qué es... —mencionó Ace con la caja de té en la mano, pero era mejor no investigar. Sabo no le contestó, así que se volteó—. ¿Cuál quieres?

—¿Eh? —parpadeó cuando Ace le habló y salió de su trance—. ¿Qué dijiste? Me quedé pensando.

—Lo noté —suspiró regresando con el té y decidiendo qué tomarían sin volver a preguntar—. ¿En qué piensas?

Por más que todo estuviera bien, Ace sentía que había algo allí de lo que ninguno de los dos se animaba hablar, pero si no pensaba en esa sensación de incomodidad podía seguir como si nada hubiera sucedido.

—Nada —respondió—. ¿Y Dadan?

Ace alzó los hombros demostrando que no sabía. No la había visto en todo el día.

—En sus cosas —dijo mientras llevaba el té a la mesa.

Ambos se sentaron y Ace abrazó la taza para calentarse las manos. El frío no le afectaba mucho, pero ese día estaba muy húmedo y dentro de esa casa el invierno parecía penetrar con la intención de congelar la habitación. Sabo lo observó de nuevo. El cuello estirado del suéter que traía Ace le dejó observar que tenía más pecas en su piel, incluso le llegaban a la clavícula.

Bebió un poco de ese té mientras Ace se levantaba recordando que había unas galletas. Dadan siempre las compraba, no estaban muy buenas, pero servían para llenar el estómago.

—¿Cómo la pasaste? —preguntó Ace refiriéndose a su viaje y Sabo suspiró al recordarlo.

—Mal, aburrido —dijo sincero y hastiado. Siempre la pasaba así con su familia—. Fuimos a una fiesta de Fin de Año con sus amigos y me aburrí tanto que me dormí en la mesa.

Ace lanzó una carcajada que lo habría hecho escupir el té si hubiera estado tomando. Siempre disfrutaba las aventuras bizarras de Sabo en la alta sociedad.

—¿Se te está pegando mi narcolepsia? —dijo aún riéndose.

—Puede ser, vas a tener que compartirme tus pastillas.

—Creo que hoy no las tomé... —Un bostezo lo atacó repentinamente y buscó su pastillero sobre la mesa. Sí, tenía un pastillero con catorce años, pero en serio era útil para no olvidar cuándo tomar esa medicina. En el momento que lo revisó un poco le alivió darse cuenta que sí la había tomado, pero eso no impedía que tuviera sueño.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a tu cuarto? —sugirió Sabo—. Así al menos te desmayas en tu cama.

No contestó nada porque volvió a bostezar, sólo asintió. Sabo ya conocía cómo era su condición, una molestia pero controlada. Su amigo se encargó de llevar las tazas de té al cuarto y Ace suspiró cuando se tiró en la cama, Sabo se sentó al borde mirándolo. No tenía demasiado arreglada su habitación, pero eso nunca fue importante. Allí pasaban bastante tiempo.

—¿Te cortaste? —preguntó viendo que Ace tenía una curita en su dedo. Le tomó la mano para mirar más de cerca.

—Estaba cortando papas y fui muy rápido —explicó sin darle importancia—. Dadan dijo que me conseguiría un pelapapas para que deje de usar un cuchillo.

Sonrió oyendo esa explicación. Ace cocinaba muy rico, quizá porque siempre estaba solo y tuvo que aprender, Sabo en cambio sabía hacer muy pocas cosas. Tal vez debería pedirle que le enseñe. Se quedó con la mano de Ace entre las suyas y se fijó en el tamaño. Nunca se había fijado en lo largas y delgadas que eran, o quizá sus propias manos se habían puesto más gruesas. No sabía, crecer era extraño.

—¿Y ella sabe que...?

Sabo no lo dijo porque tenía miedo de molestar a Ace y lo miró con una disculpa en sus ojos, pero su amigo no dijo nada. Guardó silencio entendiendo a qué se refería y se sintió ansioso por tener que hablar de esto de nuevo.

—Me crío y cambió mis pañales —espetó Ace—. Ella lo sabe más que nadie.

—¿Y Garp...?

—Todos —contestó refiriéndose siempre a su familia, las personas cercanas a él, quienes lo conocían desde que tenía memoria.

—¿Y qué piensan?

—Nada, supongo —Ace suspiró sin enojarse por esas preguntas porque sabía que Sabo no las hacía con mala intención, sino por curiosidad—. El viejo es algo duro, pero nunca hizo algún problema por eso.

Recordaba a Garp diciéndole que él podía ser lo que quisiera. Ace apreciaba que no lo molestara por el género que eligió.

—¿Y cómo fue que... lo decidiste?

No tenía una respuesta simple para esa pregunta. Ace suspiró y se movió en la cama para dejarle un lugar a Sabo, quien al instante entendió y se acostó a su lado. Cuando eran niños, esa cama de una plaza era suficiente, pero ahora les estaba quedando chica.

—No lo recuerdo —confesó—. Siempre me sentí así. No conocí a mis padres y Dadan me crió, junto con el viejo, a su manera. Ellos siempre me trataron así y nunca me sentí como _una niña_. Yo... No lo sé, así me siento.

Seguía siendo difícil de entender, pero Sabo asintió contento porque Ace le contara esto sin sentirse atacado o amenazado. Volteó su cuerpo para verlo mejor y le sonrió.

—Quizá podríamos buscar en internet —sugirió Sabo—. Seguro hay más cosas que puedes leer o gente que le haya pasado lo mismo que a ti.

—No tengo ni una computadora —le recordó pensando que las veces que tocó una fueron escasas, con suerte había televisión y a veces incluso se cortaba con el mal clima.

No era tan común que las personas tuvieran accesos a ese tipo de cosas, pero Sabo vivía con una familia más acaudalada y podría buscar información para Ace.

—Yo lo haré, no te preocupes.

—No tienes que hacer eso —Ace también giró su cuerpo para ver de frente a su amigo—. Es mi problema.

—Pero dije que quería ayudar.

Lo decía con mucha sinceridad. Quizás ahora no entendiera y le pareciera extraño, pero sabía que Ace la estaba pasando peor y quería hacer lo posible para se sintiera bien.

—Gracias...

Ambos sonrieron y se acordaron de ese momento que estuvieron juntos en el río, parecía un recuerdo muy lejano pero a la vez muy vívido. Quizás esta era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca como en esa ocasión. Sabo tragó saliva y se sintió avergonzado al recordar que habían estado juntos, desnudos, pero tampoco fue algo incómodo. En realidad, había pensado en eso demasiado últimamente, pero le daba mucha pena decirlo. Se animó a pasar un brazo por la cintura de Ace y el corazón le latió con desesperación. Si sentía alguna vibra hostil por parte de su amigo, se apartaría.

Por más que ahora estuvieran nerviosos por lo que pasó, estar juntos se sentía muy natural y agradable. Ace no se movió ni rechazó el abrazo. Quizás un poco lo necesitaba y se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de su mejor amigo. Sabo sintió que todo estaba bien y le acarició la espalda mientras sentía que Ace ocultaba el rostro en su cuello. A veces cuando se iban a dormir despertaban en posiciones similares, pero era diferente hacerlo despiertos. Era cómodo, podría dormirse así.

—Sabes... —murmuró Sabo y Ace hizo un sonido demostrando que estaba despierto—. Estuve pensando en eso que dijiste, que tenías miedo que me diera cuenta cómo estaba cambiando tu cuerpo... pero yo no veo nada muy distinto.

—Eso es porque siempre me ves con ropa y esa vez estaba oscuro —aseguró Ace sin ninguna duda.

—Creo que exageras —masculló diciéndolo en serio y también con la intención de demostrarle a Ace que ellos no eran muy distintos.

Su amigo se apartó un poco para verlo con una ceja arqueada, aún seguían abrazados.

—¿Quieres ver de nuevo?

El rostro de Sabo se prendió fuego cuando lo oyó decir eso y a Ace le pareció un poco graciosa esa expresión. También le daba vergüenza, pero Sabo ya lo había visto y tal vez un poco podría mostrarle, se sintió con esa confianza en aquel momento.

Se apartó para sentarse en la cama y se quitó el suéter por la cabeza, debajo sólo tenía una camiseta blanca. Sabo se alzó junto a él con el corazón latiéndole frenético sin terminar de entender lo que estaba pasando. Vio cómo su amigo se desnudaba el torso y tragó saliva, aunque no supo por qué estaba tan ansioso, casi hasta sentía que no debería mirar. Qué ridículo, si un montón de veces había visto a Ace cuando eran niños, en esa época donde sus cuerpos no tenían diferencias avistables. Sin embargo, ahora podía notar _algo_.

Ladeó la cabeza, como si no terminara de procesar lo que veía. No se parecían pechos de mujer, eran mucho más pequeños. Aunque el pezón redondo y rosado lucía más grande... Sabo decidió también quitarse la ropa que cubría su torso.

—¿Ves? —dijo mostrando también su cuerpo—. De aquí no somos tan diferentes.

La pena que tenía Ace se transformó en una risa cuando lo oyó decir eso. Sabo era un tonto, pero uno que le hacía sentir bien.

—¿Tú crees? —Miró con una ceja arqueada a su amigo y se sintió más relajado, con más seguridad.

Sabo asintió y lo volvió a observar. Claro que no se veían igual, pero tampoco eran tantas las diferencias. Ace era muy flaco, aunque siempre lo fue, pero bajando por su cuerpo vio que había una parte que no notó antes.

—Tienes como una curva —comentó estirando su mano para delinear el costado del cuerpo de Ace con las yemas de sus dedos y se detuvo en la cintura. ¿Siempre fue así o eso era nuevo?

La piel se le erizó cuando Sabo lo tocó.

—Tú eres todo recto —contestó imitando la caricia que hizo Sabo en su cuerpo con la intención de provocarle esas cosquillas—, aunque tu espalda se está ensanchando.

Volvieron a permanecer en silencio. Ace no quería pensar en esas cosas, pero quizás esta era una buena forma para aceptar los cambios producto del crecimiento. A Sabo le estaban sentando bien, pero a él...

—Eres lindo —dijo repentinamente Sabo llamando su atención hasta casi pegar un respingo y quizá su cara de confusión lo alteró un poco—. Digo no lo pienso recién ahora... antes yo... Bueno, sí... Quiero decir que con todo _esto_ eres lindo, siempre lo has sido.

Eso sí resultó inesperado y sintió el sonrojo burbujearle en la cara, a los dos en realidad. Ace casi se rió por la forma nerviosa con la que habló Sabo, pero se contuvo. No recordaba si alguna vez había escuchado que lo llamaran así, ni siquiera pensaba eso de sí mismo. Le gustaría decir que Sabo estaba loco, pero oírlo lo había hecho muy feliz.

—Ace...

Se había acercado más a él y sintió miedo por eso, pero no se movió. No tenía por qué temer nada que tuviera que ver con Sabo. Sólo cerró los ojos y sintió una presión en sus labios. Quizás alguna vez, durante un momento de locura, había pensado en cómo se sentiría besar a Sabo, pero nunca se planteó hacerlo. Era su mejor amigo, sería imposible. Sin embargo, ahí estaban haciéndolo. Fue demasiado rápido y ni siquiera le dio tiempo a preguntarse por qué sucedió.

Como esos besos simples y burdos de películas románticas noventeras que pasan los domingos a la tarde en los canales de aire. Simple, pero lo suficiente como para movilizarlos y obligarlos a separarse asustados.

—Yo... —balbuceó Sabo, pero Ace lo interrumpió.

—Me besaste... —dijo como si el sólo hecho de ponerlo en palabras lo ayudara a entender—. ¿Por qué? Fue por esto...

Un poco se entristeció al pensar que quizá, después de lo que pasó en el río, en serio Sabo había comenzado a pensar diferente respecto a él. No quería creer que ahora que sabía cómo era debajo de la ropa quiso hacerlo. Si su cuerpo hubiera sido como el género con el que él se identificaba, ¿no lo habría besado?

—En realidad... —Sabo creyó que se moriría de pena en ese instante, pero debía ser sincero—. Lo había pensado desde antes, cuando éramos más chicos.

No lo podía creer, aunque Ace también se le pasó la idea por la cabeza, pero no tenía explicación. Recordó algunos momentos cercanos que habían tenido pero nunca se animó a considerar que Sabo también pensaba en eso. Si era sincero, no se podía imaginar con otra persona.

—¿En serio? —dijo sin poder salir de su asombro—. ¿Habías pensado hacer esto conmigo?

Hubo un largo silencio, una pausa que se le hizo interminable y pensó que tal vez no deberían estar haciendo esto, pero quería estar ahí y vivirlo. El corazón casi se le paró por la forma en que Sabo lo miró.

—Haría cualquier cosa contigo, Ace.

Un suspiro ahogado se le escapó y antes que pudiera darse cuenta fue él quien se acercó. Ace no tenía idea cómo besar y recordó todas las novelas que había visto con Dadan. Allí la gente, cuando se daban su primer beso, abrían la boca y atrapaban los labios del otro, así lo intentó y fue... muy suave, cálido y húmedo. Una de las manos de Sabo volvió a abrazar su cintura y él también lo rodeó entre sus torpes besos.

Se recostó en la cama y se abrazaron aún más fuerte mientras compartían más besos. Nunca creyó que hacer eso se sintiera tan bien. Ahora entendía por qué era el momento más esperado en las telenovelas y no quería que el suyo acabara.


	6. Chapter 6

Ese día hacía mucho frío e incluso había nevado por la noche, pero cuando Ace salió de su casa ya el sol había derretido todo dejando sólo un rastro de tierra mojada. Decidió no ir a la escuela. No tenía ánimos ni ganas de estudiar, pero ya podía imaginarse las reprimendas que le daría Sabo cuando se entere. Ya era suficiente con que Dadan y Garp lo molesten con el tema, pero él también se había sumado al grupo de "tienes que ir a la escuela, idiota". A Ace no le molestaba estudiar —quizá sólo algunas materias en específico—, pero lo que no quería era ir hasta ese lugar.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos y se escondió del frío dentro de su bufanda. En su casa faltaban varias cosas y alguien debía hacer las compras. Ace ya había aprendido que debía ir él mismo porque Dadan pasaba cada vez menos tiempo en casa. Al menos ella había aceptado esa nueva dinámica y le dejaba dinero, no mucho, pero algo.

Compró lo que le alcanzó y pensó que podía cocinar pasta. Era económico y siempre quedaba bien. No tenía muchas recetas en su repertorio, pero sí las suficientes para sobrevivir. Saludó a las personas de la tienda, porque ya lo conocían hace años, pero no se cruzó con demasiada gente en su trayecto.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa, sintió que alguien se acercaba a él y Ace no se asustó por esa persona que lo abrazó porque ya sabía quién era.

—Oye, tranquilo —mencionó Ace con una sonrisa cuando se separaron—. ¿Tanto me extrañaste?

—¿Acaso está prohibido? —retrucó Sabo y Ace sólo puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Estuviste de compras?

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Luego de responder, buscó sus llaves y entró a la casa junto con Sabo. No había nadie allí, tal y como esperaba. Se acercó a la mesa para dejar las cosas que traía y comenzó a quitarse su abrigo para dejarlo en la silla. Guardó las cosas y miró a Sabo con una ceja arqueada porque lo notó muy callado.

—¿Quieres prender la estufa? —dijo viéndolo y sólo recibió un gesto como afirmación.

Ese lugar parecía un iglú, no quería imaginarse cómo estaba su habitación de congelada. Guardó sus compras y caminó hacia su habitación para abrirla, no estaba tan fría como esperó.

Sabo lo siguió y se tomó el atrevimiento de tirarse en la cama mientras suspiraba. Sonrió al verlo y se sentó a su lado.

—Pareces abatido —comentó viéndolo detenidamente—-. ¿Pasó algo?

—No es nada —aseguró Sabo. Al parecer, no quería hablar del tema aún y lo respetó.

Ya se imaginaba que el imbécil de su hermano seguro le hizo algo o sus padres lo habrían molestado. Le impresionaba que Sabo tuviera esa familia tan horrorosa. No deseaba conocerlos, ya suficiente una vez cuando vio a ese tal Stelly de casualidad y se quedó con ganas de golpearlo.

Ace se recostó en la cama y Sabo agradeció esa cercanía. Ambos se miraron de frente y sonrieron.

El lenguaje tácito que desarrollaron ayudaba a que se entendieran sin necesidad de hablarse muchas veces. Sabo lo vio recostarse a su lado y volvió a abrazarlo sintiéndose necesitado de su contacto. Su brazo rodeó la cintura de Ace y ya no sintió tanta vergüenza como en otras ocasiones. Habían comenzado a hacer ese tipo de _cosas_ un poco más seguido, en su mayoría abrazos muy cercanos y algunos besos. Cada vez se acostumbraba más a estar cerca de Ace.

Sabo estuvo a punto de preguntarle si podía _hacerlo_ , si podía acercarse y darle un beso, pero sintió que no era necesario. Ambos lo hicieron. Probar la boca de Ace siempre le causaba escalofríos en su piel. Suspiró entre sus labios sintiendo un inexplicable alivio al besarlo y quiso más. Esto era tan extraño, tan nuevo, que lo pensaba quizá _demasiado_ seguido. Le emocionaba y le llenaba de un vigor inexplicable. Abrazó a Ace más cerca de él y sintió las manos de éste rodearle también, sostenerlo y acariciarle el cabello hasta que las cosquillas recorrieran su espalda provocándole estremecimientos.

Tocar a Ace se sentía demasiado bien y había desarrollado una especial fascinación por esa curva que formaba su cuerpo. Le gustaba delinear con su mano desde el hombro hasta el final de su espalda, pero Sabo siempre se quedaba allí preguntándose si estaba bien bajar más o no. Le costaba entender cómo funcionaban esas cosas, quería tocar, pero no sabía hasta dónde podía hacerlo o qué quería Ace que hiciera.

En esa ocasión se animó un poco más y sintió cómo su amigo pegaba un respingo en el medio del beso cuando acarició sobre el pantalón vaquero que traía. Esa parte de Ace también había crecido un poco, estaba más _redondeada_ , y Sabo sintió que su cara enrojecía de una forma furiosa cuando se dio cuenta que estaba tocándole el trasero y le gustó.

Fue raro y electrizante, eso pensó Ace. Se apartó para mirar a Sabo por la sorpresa, no porque quisiera que se apartara. Le dio un poco de impresión, pero también le agradó la forma en que sus entrañas se apretaron cuando lo hizo. Flexionó su pierna para colocarla encima de las de Sabo pensando que deseaba estar más cerca, pero tampoco quería que resultara incómodo para su amigo, aunque no pareció ser así porque sintió cómo esa mano bajaba acariciando su muslo y acentuando más esa cercanía tan próxima.

Volvieron a besarse. Hundió su boca en la de Sabo y sintió la lengua de éste inmiscuirse entre sus labios. La primera vez que intentaron besarse así fue un fiasco, pero habían mejorado mucho. Ya sus dientes no se golpeaban en ese afán desesperado por querer probar hasta el sabor de la garganta del otro. Aprendieron a calmarse y explorar despacio, por más que a veces la ansiedad les ganara.

Sabo se fue contra Ace cuando sintió que la paciencia se convertía en fuego en su vientre. Le besó la comisura de los labios, la mejilla y bajó un poco más hasta el cuello. Había descubierto la forma feroz en la que su amigo se estremecía si lo besaba allí. Ace se aferró a él con fuerza y suspiró cuando Sabo cerró los labios sobre su piel. Casi podía sentir cómo el cuerpo del otro se erizaba a través de la ropa mientras más besaba. Su piel ardía afiebrada y no paraba de pensar en abrazarlo _así_.

Sabo fue consciente de la posición en la que estaban cuando Ace lo abrazó por el cuello y sintió que apretaba la camiseta que traía. En sus ansias por querer probarlo, fue avanzando más hasta colocarse encima de su cuerpo, entre sus piernas y con los dientes sobre su piel como un vampiro ansioso.

—¿Ace...? —masculló Sabo con la voz ronca apartándose para verlo. Quería saber si estaba bien con esto que sucedía, con la forma en que estaban avanzando las cosas, pero tragó saliva al verlo.

Desde que lo conocía, y ahora más, pensaba que Ace era lindo. Sin embargo, verlo así, mordiéndose los labios, su rostro rojo y con los ojos llorosos entrecerrados; provocó que una parte muy específica de su cuerpo latiera. Sabo sintió vergüenza cuando se dio cuenta de ese detalle y pensó en alejarse, pero Ace sólo lo abrazó más fuerte.

—Me gusta —aseguró relamiendo sus labios húmedos mientras Sabo lo miraba expectante—. Se siente... bien.

No sabía explicar de qué forma se sentía bien, pero así era. A Ace no le gustaba explorar mucho su cuerpo o _tocarse_ , porque le parecía extraño. Sin embargo, alguna veces lo había hecho, pero pocas. Contra la cama, sobre la ropa, dentro de la ducha. Ahora, podía sentir esas mismas ganas y percibía que a Sabo le pasaba algo similar.

Se besaron de nuevo y cerraron los ojos temerosos por estar haciendo algo mal o lastimar al otro por su propio deseo curioso. Siguieron. Confiaron y se tiraron al abismo tomados de las manos.

Ace acarició la espalda de Sabo, levantándole un poco la camiseta y atreviéndose a tocar aquella piel y pasarle ligeramente las uñas. Oyó un suave quejido que su amigo dejó escapar entre sus labios y le gustó mucho. Las ansias crecieron y el calor comenzó a quemarles. Sabo tocó las piernas de Ace y se preguntó cómo sería tocarlas sin ropa, pero esa sola idea le dio escalofríos. Su cuerpo prácticamente se adosó al de su mejor amigo y se movió contra él ya sin importarle que notara cómo estaba, la mente la tenía nublada y la pena ya no fue un impedimento para buscar alivio.

Sabo tragó saliva cuando lo oyó gemir aferrándose a él y ocultándose en su cuello. No fue capaz de meditar qué ocurría o qué hacían con exactitud. Sólo volvió a mover su cadera y lo hizo de nuevo hasta que los sonidos escaparon de él siendo opacados por los rechinidos de la cama vieja. Se sentía bien, fue una locura, como si el mundo perdiera sentido y forma a su alrededor mientras ellos sólo estaban concentrados en el otro.

La presión fue mucha. La voces ahogadas resonaron entre los rincones de la casa y los movimientos se volvieron cada vez más necesitados, más torpes y brutos hasta que algo se rompió.

Oyó a Ace gemir fuerte en su oído y se arqueó contra su cuerpo de una forma que le hizo casi desmayarse. Sabo intentó contenerse, porque sabía qué sensación estaba abarrotándose en su ingle amenazando con ensuciar su ropa, pero le fue imposible. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba respirando agitado junto a Ace sin querer soltarlo.

Cuando ya recuperaron el aliento, Sabo se apartó y Ace lo dejó ir. Ambos se miraron entendiendo a partes lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ace parecía asombrado, pensativo y también con mucha pena como si algo malo hubiera ocurrido.

—Yo... —balbuceó Sabo apartándose lo suficiente para ponerse de rodillas en la cama—. Tengo que ir al baño y...

Se levantó sin decir más y Ace se sintió confundido allí solo mirando el techo intentando procesar lo que habían hecho.

Eso que hizo con Sabo se sintió como cuando se tocaba solo, pero un millón de veces más intenso. Incluso aún podía sentir su entrepierna latiendo. Pasó una mano por allí y tragó saliva. Estaba asustado pero también muy impresionado. Se sentó en la cama finalmente más calmado y con su respiración normalizada. Tenía muchas preguntas en su mente, aunque fueron puestas en pausa cuando Sabo volvió al cuarto.

—Ehm... —dijo con duda mientras se rascaba la cabeza y se quedaba parado sin atraverse a acercarse—. ¿Podrías prestarme ropa?

Ace arqueó una ceja sin entender y luego miró los pantalones de su amigo. La tela tenía una oscura aureola debajo de su vientre y Ace abrió los ojos sorprendido. _¿Acaso él también...?_

No dijo nada porque era obvio lo que sucedió y sólo asintió sintiendo que su cara ya estaba de todos los colores menos el normal. Se acercó a los cajones donde guardaba sus cosas y comenzó a rebuscar.

—También debería cambiarme —comentó pensando que estaba un poco incómodo.

—No creo que tengas este _problema_ —aseguró Sabo con frustración.

—Siempre se siente muy mojado —dijo tomando un par de pantalones limpio para volver a acercarse a su amigo, quien lo miraba con sus ojos grandes llenos de curiosidad.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Es mojado?

Esas preguntas hicieron que apretara los labios y estrujara la tela entre sus manos. Recordarle a Sabo qué tenía entre sus piernas le resultaba raro y no quería que éste se sintiera incómodo por mencionarlo. Sin embargo, no fue así. Ace percibió como esa mano siempre amable le levantaba el rostro para que viera la sonrisa cálida que le regalaba. La forma en que lo miraba sólo hacía que su corazón palpitara frenético.

Por más que hace unos minutos se estuvieron besando y pasaron cosas intensas, querían volver a probar la boca del otro. La necesidad les quemaba.

—Tengo que cambiarme... —mencionó Sabo con un tono que Ace no supo identificar pero le hizo respirar con más dificultad.

—Sí... —asintió—. También yo.

Silencio. Había cosas que querían decir y hacer, pero no tenían las palabras y les daba miedo accionar. Sabo sostuvo el borde de su camiseta.

—¿Debería...?

—Iré al baño —interrumpió Ace y le tendió la ropa—. Cámbiate mientras.

Sabo no dijo nada, sólo asintió y tomó las prendas. Ace se fue y cuando se encerró en el baño fue libre de respirar. El corazón le latía muy fuerte y se sintió mareado por tantas preguntas que dieron vueltas su cabeza.

Exhaló aire pensando en lo que ocurrió. Fue muy _intenso_ y no sabía cómo sentirse. Su cuerpo estaba cansado y la piel le hormigueaba aún. La situación se les salió de control, pero ¿estaba mal eso? A ambos parecía haberles gustado, pero tampoco estaba seguro si ese era el sentimiento que debía tener.

Prefirió cambiarse por la ropa que se llevó y no pensar en eso. Cuando se bajó los pantalones se sorprendió. Dios, eso era demasiado. Las pocas veces que se tocó sabía que esa parte se ponía húmeda, pero le avergonzó verse ahora. Usó todo el papel necesario para secar y salió pensando que después debería lavar las prendas que escondió en el cesto de ropa sucia, pero de eso se ocuparía después. Ahora estaba muy cansado.

¿Debería haberse cambiado delante de Sabo? Ya lo había visto desnudo —técnicamente— antes, pero eso no significaba que le diera menos pudor. No se sintió listo para mostrarse de esa forma, pero si pensaba en la intimidad que acababan de tener... quizá no fuese una completa locura.

La gente hacía eso ¿no? Se supone que estaba bien o algo así. Ace nunca se sintió muy interesado. Ahora comenzaba a despertar este tipo de deseos y todo parecía tan extraño, nuevo y avasallante que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante cada una de las cosas que le pasaban.

Cuando regresó a su cuarto, Sabo estaba sentado en su cama y parecía igual de perturbado que Ace. Ninguno de los dos entendía qué estaba pasando, pero sí sabían que a ambos les gustó y que eso estaba bien.

Ace se acercó a la cama y Sabo lo envolvió en sus brazos. Eso quería. Que lo abrazara y lo siguiera besando un rato más.

—¿Estás cansado? —preguntó Sabo acariciándole la espalda—. Eso que pasó...

—Está bien —Ace se adelantó sonriendo—. Me gustó y... creo que podría dormir una siesta.

Eso pareció divertir a su amigo y lo oyó reír. Ace dormía mucho, ya no sabía si era por su enfermedad o porque él era un oso, pero Sabo se acostumbró a ese detalle de su ser. Ambos se acurrucaron bajo las mantas y durmieron un rato hasta que Dadan apareció para gritarles que despertaran.

Cuando los vio en la cama ese día, comenzó a prohibirle a Sabo que durmiera allí y Ace no entendió cuál era el problema. Si ellos dormían juntos desde niños. ¿Será que la mujer había notado algo? Ace no preguntó, pero Sabo siguió quedándose a escondidas.

No hablaron de lo que pasó entre ellos, pero tampoco les dio miedo volver a intentarlo y explorar qué era esto que estaban descubriendo.


	7. Chapter 7

Dentro de su habitación, era el único espacio donde Sabo podía respirar tranquilo dentro de esa casa. Después de años de vivir ahí, cada rincón lo agobiaba. Terminó de estudiar considerablemente temprano y bostezó sintiéndose cansado. Todos los días se levantaba muy temprano para estudiar y terminar sus deberes y sus clases para después ser libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

Sus padres siempre estaban conformes mientras siguiera manteniendo su estatus sobresaliente, pero a Sabo no le interesaba. Quizá cuando era más chico sí quería complacerlos, pero ya no. Eran falsos y desagradables. Pensar así de su familia lo hacía sentir culpable, pero no podía pensar nada más cuando los veía comportarse. Estaba harto de ir a esas reuniones de alta sociedad donde se paseaban con personas igual de hipócritas que ellos. Sabo era muchos más feliz allí en su hogar, con posibilidad de ver a Ace.

Ace...

Pensar en él lo hacía sonreír. Al menos tenía una persona que era auténtica en su vida. No... Era incluso más que eso.

Sabo recordó todas las cosas que había investigado en Internet para mostrarle. Ace no quería buscar en las computadoras del cybercafé del pueblo, quizá porque le daba pudor o eso suponía. Así que se encargó de encontrar más información para él. Lo que tenía no era una enfermedad ni nada raro, de hecho encontró muchos testimonios en YouTube. Ojalá pudiera invitar a Ace a su casa para poder usar la computadora que allí tenía, pero eso era imposible.

Ya había recibido varios comentarios de sus padres sobre su "mala compañía". Detestaba que opinaran de su vida con tanta liviandad o juzgaran a Ace sin conocerlo, pero no podía esperar más de ellos.

Sabo se levantó dispuesto a salir porque ya no soportaba más ese lugar, pero se encontró con su madre y hermano en la sala. No era una buena señal. Pasó junto a ellos caminando con la esperanza de ser ignorado pero hoy no era su día de suerte.

—¿Dónde crees que vas? —espetó su madre y Sabo suspiró cansado.

—Saldré —aseguró firme apenas volteando a verla y su "hermano" se rió.

—¿Irás de nuevo a ver a ese chico? —dijo Stelly con un mueca asqueada—. Aunque más bien es una niña que se viste de hombre.

—Qué espanto —La señora colocó una mano en su pecho horrorizada—. Los padres deben estar tan avergonzados.

Apretó los puños furioso. No tenía idea cómo Stelly supo lo de Ace, pero se había encargado de decírselo a sus padres y tirar comentarios venenosos cuando lo veía.

—Y no creas que vas a salir a ver a ese raro —espetó su madre severa—. Tu padre irá a hablar contigo cuando vuelva.

Sabo contuvo todas las cosas que quiso escupirle en ese momento y se regresó por donde vino, pero antes se detuvo para sólo lanzar una frase.

—Él es un chico —dijo—. Sin importar lo que ustedes o nadie diga.

Se marchó a su cuarto sin tener deseos de oír lo que tenían para responder. Cerró la puerta con llave y gruñó molesto.

¿Por qué tenían que ser así? Una mezcla de frustración y dolor se arremolinó en su pecho. No le gustaba que hablaran así de una persona importante para él. Sabo se sentía como un extraterreste en esa casa.

¿Cómo se supone que podría tener amigos si discriminaban al único que le importaba? Sabo no le interesaba esas amistades caras y nobles que sus padres le querían imponer. Más de un millón de veces intentaron que se acerque a niños, hijos de sus amigos ricos, para que socialice pero eran muy aburridos. Lo peor era cuando querían presentarle niñas o, como su madre las llamaba, _potenciales novias_.

Le daba asco pensar en eso. Las personas no eran mercancía. Esas niñas no eran objetos que le mostraban para decidir con cuál se podía quedar. Horror sentía cada vez que los oía hablar así, casi tanto como cuando insultaban a Ace.

Sabo se preguntó qué pensaría su familia si supieran que él era tan raro como Ace, que lo había besado y le gustó. Quizá lo darían en sacrificio o eso imaginaba, aunque tampoco deseaba su aprobación y sabía que nunca la obtendría.

Cuando conoció a Ace, Sabo se sintió atraído por él porque era un niño diferente, fuerte y divertido. Estar con él significaba libertad. Con Ace no había reglas que seguir ni expectativas por cumplir. Todo era diversión y siempre se llenaba de un cálido sentimiento al pensar en él.

De niño sintió miedo por esto porque no se supone que debía sentirse así por su amigo o eso le habían enseñado. Las niñas tenían que gustarle, pero entonces ¿por qué pensaba que le gustaría besar a Ace en vez de a una chica? Le dio temor no saber qué ocurría con él y más de una vez casi siguió su impulso durante sus años de amistad. No quería arruinar la relación con él.

Ahora no se acostumbraba a cómo habían cambiado las cosas.

Saber su secreto les dio una confianza nueva. Sabo tuvo el valor de avanzar porque Ace se lo permitió, aunque estaba seguro que también lo hubiera hecho de ser otras las circunstancias. Estaba feliz porque confiara en él.

Ace era hermoso, lo sabía desde que tenía 10 años, cuando le daba miedo admitir que un hombre podía ser bello, pero que confiara de esa forma en él hacía que su corazón latiera desbocado.

Siempre fue Ace quien estuvo en su mente. No le interesaba ninguna de las chicas que había conocido ni nadie más. Desde antes de enterarse cómo era Ace realmente, supo que quería estar así de cerca con él. No le importaba su género o su cuerpo, sino cómo lo hacía sentir. Cuando eran pequeños le gustaba y desarrolló un sentimiento cálido por Ace que burbujeaba en su pecho. Ahora, cuando pensaba en él, sentía calor. Fuego.

Sentía cosas que le daban vergüenza admitir, pero que a la vez lo emocionaban. Quería compartir todo con él y eso le llenaba de vigor. Quería verlo.

Se acercó a la ventana de su cuarto para abrirla. La casa era enorme y su habitación estaba en el tercer piso. Algo que no sabían sus padres, es que Sabo se había vuelto muy bueno trepando en su infancia. Recordó vagamente la casa del árbol que hizo con Ace y cómo, después de descubrir Internet y que pusieran un cyber en el centro, dejaron completamente de lado eso por ir a jugar. También fue divertido.

Sorteó rápidamente los caños que había en el borde de su ventana. Saltó hasta el árbol que tenía cerca y bajó sin ningún problema. Estaba afuera, por fin. Las consecuencias le importaban una mierda, quería salir un rato de ese infierno aburrido.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Ace, Sabo no esperó que hubiera tanto ruido que hasta se escuchara unos metros antes de entrar. Por lo general, su amigo se encontraba solo y a veces había alboroto cuando estaba Dadan, pero este escándalo tenía otro timbre de voz. Sabo se arrepintió un poco cuando tocó la puerta, tal vez debería haber vuelto sobre sus pasos y regresar en unos días, cuando ese hombre ya no estuviera, pero tampoco se sentía bien dejando solo a Ace con esa visita.

Tragó saliva cuando ese hombre gigante como una pared le abrió. Siempre le había llamado la atención lo enorme que era Garp, porque resultaba bastante intimidante y no lo trataba de la mejor manera, por no decir que era un poco monstruoso.

—Con que al fin te apareces, mocoso —espetó el hombre inclinándose para verlo más de cerca. El olor a mar y a galletas de arroz le inundó los sentidos.

—También es un placer verlo, como siempre —dijo irónico y se ganó un golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo chillar.

—Igual de irreverente que el otro —renegó y luego se apartó—. Entra que la comida se enfriará.

—¿Comida? —repitió sin entender, pero al instante que entró a la casa un delicioso olor le hizo vibrar su estómago.

Ya estaban en primavera, pero el calor realmente no había llegado, aunque eso no impedía que estuvieran haciendo un guiso de lentejas que amenazaba con dejarle la boca hecha un río. Se encontró con Ace sentado en el sillón con los brazos cruzados y muy molesto. Ya había comenzado a pelearse con Garp mucho antes que Sabo apareciera, ahora sólo estaba rabioso en un rincón hasta que le dieran de comer. Era como un cachorro y a Sabo le gustaba eso.

Al instante que lo vio, Ace se relajó. Quizá si en serio fuera un perro ahora estaría moviendo la cola contento. Siempre se molestaba cuando el viejo aparecía de sorpresa, Garp se metía en su vida y quería decirle qué hacer todo el tiempo. No lo soportaba. Además, venía ahora por su cumpleaños cuando ya habían pasado cinco meses, todo con la excusa de su trabajo.

Sabo sólo se río para que se relajara y le dijo que la comida lo haría sentir mejor, cosa que fue muy cierta. Los _siervos_ de Dadan cocinaron un increíble almuerzo, del cual no sobró nada y Ace perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces repitió después de su tercer plato. Garp contó algunas historias de su viaje y siempre que el viejo hablaba era muy gracioso. Fue una buena comida de cumpleaños atrasada, aunque Ace no estaba seguro de llamarla así. Lo mejor fue que luego les dieron helado y se sentó a comerlo junto con Sabo mientras miraban la televisión.

—¿Están dando Episodio V? —preguntó Sabo reconociendo la película.

—Es la mejor —aseguró Ace, pero su amigo no pareció tan de acuerdo.

—Mmm... pero la VI tampoco está mal.

Siempre tenían esa discusión sobre cuál película era mejor, aunque estaban de acuerdo en que todas las precuelas eran malas.

—No puedo aceptar tu opinión, crees que el Episodio III es mejor que el II.

—Ay, pero es muy aburrido ver a Anakin y Padme enamorados.

Ace tuvo que estar de acuerdo allí. Star Wars era una de las tantas cosas que compartían y siempre miraban juntos en alguna maratón. En un momento distraído, Ace le robó algo de helado y Sabo se enojó con él, pero ambos se rieron. Era normal robarse comida, pelear por eso y acabar riendo.

Desde la cocina, Garp vio cómo los niños veían su película y hacían chistes que sólo ellos entendían. Bebió el café que le trajo Dadan y recordó las veces que la mujer aseguró que allí había _algo_. Incluso le dijo que había intentado prohibirle a Ace que Sabo se quedara en la casa, al menos que durmieran juntos, pero eso aseguró que fue imposible. Sin embargo, pensó que tal vez ella exageraba. Si sólo eran dos mocoso o eso era lo que pensaba. Miró con disimulo cómo Ace colocaba la cabeza en el hombro de Sabo quedándose dormido y a ninguno de los dos parecía molestarle estar así de cerca, todo lo contrario.

Garp arrugó su ceño. Sabía que debía ocuparse de Ace. Quizás hasta el momento había ignorado algunos _detalles_ de la crianza del niño pero ahora era una etapa mucho más crucial. Hasta el momento, le había dado bastante prioridad a su trabajo y se confió en que Ace estaría bien sin él. Sin embargo, tal vez necesitaba más atención. Las palabras de Sengoku dieron vueltas en su cabeza _"Algo malo pasará si sigues dejándolo a su suerte"_ y Garp sabía que tenía razón. Sabía que Dadan cuidaba bien del niño, pero a quien le correspondía tratar _ciertos asuntos_ con respecto a su crecimiento era a él.

Suspiró al pensar que tal vez era momento de tomarse un tiempo para eso y no evitarlo más.

Cuando miró nuevamente al sillón, Ace ya estaba despierto pero seguía con la cabeza en el hombro de Sabo. Ambos reían y se cuchicheaban cosas totalmente incomprensibles para sus oídos. Podía entender a qué se refería Dadan con respecto a esos dos, pero una parte de él seguía pensando que tal vez estuviera exagerando. O quizá no estaba listo para admitir que Ace estaba dejando de ser un niño.

Al día siguiente, Ace se despertó esperando que estuviera Dadan o encontrarse solo como siempre, pero Garp no se había marchado. Estar solos era bastante extraño y se miraron en parte como si fueran dos desconocidos. Él quería al viejo, de cierta forma, pero un poco se le hacía difícil convivir porque no estaban acostumbrados a hacerlo. Garp le preguntó si quería té y Ace aceptó sentándose en la mesa.

—¿Sabes que Rosi adoptó un niño? —comentó dándole la taza de té y Ace lo miró impresionado.

—¿Sí? No lo imagino siendo padre —Recordó lo torpe que era Rosinante y esperó que ese niño se encontrara bien. Garp se rió.

—Es un mocoso de apenas 3 años, pero parece estar llevándolo bien —explicó mientras dejaba una bolsa de galletas en la mesa y las comía. Ace también tomó algunas—. Lo rescató de una ciudad donde hubo una epidemia, perdió a su familia.

Tragó saliva al oír la historia y se sintió preocupado. No había compartido demasiados momentos con Rosinante, pero sí lo apreciaba y sabía que era una buena persona. No le extrañaba que haya hecho eso por aquel niño. Garp había hecho algo similar por él si tenía que ser sincero, pero era diferente.

—¿Y no es... peligroso? —dijo dudando en cómo expresarse y Garp negó.

—No fue algo contagioso —explicó—. Al parecer la enfermedad era causada por un mineral que se encontraba en la zona, pero no sabían que era venenoso. Afectó sólo a los que vivían allí cerca.

Asintió entendiendo la situación y esperó que todo estuviera bien. ¿Cómo sería el niño que adoptó Rosi? Aún no se lo podía imaginar, era una noticia bastante impactante. Creía recordar que Dadan le comentó sobre eso que había pasado en una ciudad, pero no estaba seguro. Aunque lo que menos esperaba era que Rosinante haya adoptado un niño.

—Ahora están en España —continuó Garp hablando—. Sengoku irá a verlos pronto y pensé en tomarme un descanso también.

Ace escuchó todo lo que le decía mientras tomaba su té. Si no estaba equivocado, parte de la familia biológica de Rosinante estaba en España, al menos un hermano raro que tenía. Quizá lo estaría visitando con su hijo.

—Pensé que podrías ir también en el verano.

Esa última frase hizo que se atragantara con el té.

—¿Qué? —espetó sorprendido y parpadeó—. ¿Ir yo? ¿A España?

El viejo asintió. Ace nunca había salido de allí. Siempre eran los demás quienes iban de visita, pero esa sería la primera vez que viajaría a otro sitio. Existía un motivo por el cual él no podía salir, por el cual Garp siempre le decía que debía permanecer en ese pueblo, ¿será que algo cambió? Permaneció impactado mientras meditaba al respecto, pero Garp volvió a hablar.

—Estuve pensando que podrías quedarte con nosotros —dijo y Ace lo miró sin entender—. Tienes que terminar la escuela y luego ver dónde quieres ir para...

—Espera —Ace lo interrumpió levantando una mano intentando procesar lo que dijo—. ¿Cómo que quedarme? ¿A vivir quieres decir?

No hubo respuesta, pero Garp se lo dijo con su silencio y Ace estalló en cólera.

—¡¿Qué?! —espetó levantándose de la silla casi provocando que se caiga hacia atrás—. ¿Que viva contigo? ¡Estás loco, anciano! No pienso irme.

—Harás lo que yo te diga, mocoso —sentenció levantándose pero ni el tono autoritario ni el porte de ese hombre lo intimidaba.

—No puedes decidir por mí, ¡nunca te importé!

—No te hubiera protegido del mundo entero si no me importaras.

Ace apretó los puños y se sintió furioso. Sabía lo que Garp había hecho por él, protegerlo de todas las personas que lo quería ver muerto por quien había sido su padre. Por eso es que vivía en el medio de la nada, pero ¿desde cuándo ahora quería vigilarlo en primera persona también?

—No quiero —aseguró firme—. No puedes decidir por mí. ¿Qué pasa con Dadan? ¿Qué pasa con...?

Ace no lo dijo, pero en su corazón estaban las palabras. _¿Qué pasa con Sabo?_

Tal vez sólo por ese detalle estaba tan molesto. No quería dejar a la persona más significante en su vida y no lo haría. Ese viejo podía irse a la mierda.

Garp no se inmutó, sin embargo.

—Aún tengo que resolver algunos asuntos para que puedas viajar —dijo ignorando la molestia de Ace y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta—. Volveré en septiembe, así que ve haciéndote la idea.

Volvió a quedarse en silencio luego que la puerta se cerró y Ace se encontró allí solo. Faltaban tres meses para septiembre, ¿cómo podía resolver esto antes? La determinación se reflejó en sus ojos.

Huiría.


	8. Chapter 8

Esa tarde que Sabo lo visitó, Ace no estaba muy conversador. No tenía ganas de salir a pasear o hacer nada. Decidieron encerrarse en su cuarto y leer. Era uno de los pasatiempos que habían adquirido. Sabo, en su afán para demostrarle que leer era divertido, comenzó a traer libros y pasaban las horas leyéndolos en voz alta. A veces los leía él o también Ace. Al principio no le había gustado, pero después resultó interesante. Su imaginación volaba muy rápido con cada narración.

En esta ocasión, le tocó a Sabo leer. Estaba sentado en la cama con la espalda apoyada en la pared y Ace recostado con la cabeza en sus piernas. El ambiente era muy agradable, pero no podía concentrarse y Sabo lo notó.

Ni se dio cuenta que paró de leer y puso una mano en su cabeza. _Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer_ le había parecido un historia interesante cuando Sabo se la comentó, pero en ese momento se sintió incapaz de prestar atención. Apenas oyó el principio de la lectura y al instante terminó perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Sabo con una voz suave.

—Nada —aseguró Ace alzando los ojos para verlo—. ¿Por qué te detienes?

—Porque llevas un buen rato sin escuchar, ¿qué pasa?

Un suspiro salió de sus labios y se levantó para sentarse junto a Sabo. Tenía que decirle qué lo tenía así de atormentado, no había nadie más con quién pudiera compartirlo.

—Garp quiere que me vaya a vivir con él —dijo sin dudarlo y Sabo lo miró impactado.

Ace siempre tenía esa forma de hablar tajante y directa, pero ya estaba acostumbrado.

—¿Qué? ¿Te irás con él?

—No quiero hacerlo, pero... Odio que quiera obligarme.

Esto confundía mucho a Sabo. No entendía por qué Garp aparecía repentinamente queriendo llevarse a Ace cuando vivieron juntos muy poco tiempo.

—¿Pero algo pasó? —indagó—. ¿Por qué ahora quiere que vivas con él y antes no?

Vio a Ace morderse los labios y mirar hacia otra parte. Parecía no querer hablar y Sabo estuvo a punto de decirle que no hacía falta, pero lo interrumpió.

—¿Sabes quién es Gold Roger? —preguntó provocando más confusión en Sabo.

—Claro —asintió—. Todo el mundo sabe quién es él. Era el líder de una mafia importante y dicen que robó mucho dinero antes de morir. Fue muy famoso.

Hubo un gran silencio entre ellos hasta que Ace decidió hablar.

—Bueno, él es mi... padre.

Silencio de nuevo.

Sabo parpadeó pensando que oyó mal. ¿Padre? ¿Ace tenía un padre? ¿Y era...?

—¿QUEEEE?

—¡No grites!

¿Cómo esperaba que no grite? Estaba demasiado impresionado para no hacerlo.

—Lo siento —dijo bajando la voz—. ¿Hablas en serio? Es... increíble.

Ace bufó exhasperado.

—Claro que no —espetó—. Ese tipo me abandonó a mí y a mi madre. Garp me tiene aquí porque ese imbécil tenía muchos enemigos.

—¿Y no es peligroso que te lleve con él?

—No lo sé —contestó Ace alzando los hombros—. Él dice que ya está más tranquilo, pero no me interesa. Yo no quiero ir.

No sabía mucho de sus padres biológicos, más allá del crimen y que su madre murió apenas él nació. Gold Roger los había dejado y murió antes que Ace naciera. Garp lo protegió de las personas que quisieron dañarlo o buscarlo para saber dónde estaba la fortuna que cosechó su padre, como si él lo supiera, o quizá simplemente vengarse de ese _demonio_ que les causó tantos problemas.

A Ace no le interesaba nada que tuviera que ver con Gold Roger. Sólo le había causado problemas y su abandono incluso llevó a la muerte a su madre. ¿Por qué iba interesarle algo de ese hombre? Por su culpa ahora debía mantenerse oculto del mundo.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Sabo y la determinación en los ojos de Ace le abrumó.

—¿Quieres huir conmigo? —dijo Ace sin pensarlo. Ya estaba decidido, pero sólo lo dijo porque en ese instante creyó que quería a ese chico con él para siempre.

Sabo parpadeó sin terminar de entender. ¿Huir? ¿Juntos? Tuvo muchas preguntas en su cabeza, pero desde el momento en que Ace le dijo que existía la posibilidad de separarse Sabo sintió un vacío en su pecho. No quería que eso ocurriera. Cuando lo vio a los ojos, su respuesta fue muy clara. Sabo no dijo nada y se acercó a besarlo. Sin palabras, Ace entendió muchas cosas a través de los labios de Sabo.

_Haría cualquier cosa contigo, Ace._

_Iría a dónde fuera, Ace._

_Te amo..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era una suerte para Ace que Dadan entrara poco a su habitación, así no sabría qué estaba pasando allí. Se llevó un plato de comida a su cuarto que la mujer ignoró. Parecía cansada y casi se durmió mientras cenaban, lo que le hizo suponer que no sospechaba ni se daría cuenta que no estaba solo. Pasó la puerta de su habitación y allí se encontró a Sabo leyendo muy tranquilo.

Dadan ya no los dejaba quedarse a dormir en la misma habitación, así que tenían que hacer esto y estar sin que la mujer los notara, pero lo hacían bastante bien o eso era lo que ellos creían. Le entregó a Sabo un plato con varias porciones de pizza y se sentó a su lado. Su cama era bastante vieja y la madera crujía, así que decidieron tirar el colchón en el piso así no hacía ruido cada vez que se movían.

Ace llevó un dedo a sus labios haciendo un gesto de silencio porque todavía no podían hablar hasta que Dadan entrara a su cuarto. Por alguna razón, todo eso les parecía divertido y les llenaba de adrenalina. Sabo le sonrió y ambos comieron en silencio hasta que creyeron que todo estaría bien.

Apenas se sintieron libres, Sabo buscó dentro de su mochila y le mostró a Ace algunas cosas que trajo. Sin que nadie lo viera, estuvo buscando información en Internet e imprimió algunas cosas que creyó que les podían servir. Mapas, horarios de buses, paradas cercanas. Ace lo miró con una gran sonrisa y sintió que todo estaba siendo más real, en serio podrían irse juntos.

—Así que hay que ir hacia esta ciudad para tomar un tren —comentó mirando el mapa con las anotaciones que hizo Sabo y éste asintió.

—Sí, con eso llegaremos a esta ciudad.

Mordió sus labios expectante. Cuando tomó la decisión de fugarse, pensó en agarrar una mochila y caminar a donde sea mientras iba viendo qué hacer. Con Sabo allí, ayudándolo a planificar y yéndose con él, lo hizo sentir mucho más seguro de esa decisión. Sin embargo, notó a su amigo algo pensativo y cabizbajo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada —contestó Sabo sin quitar los ojos del mapa—. Sólo pensaba que no sabemos dónde ir después...

Ace arrugó el ceño y no supo qué decir, pero ¿no se trataba de eso la aventura? ¿De incertidumbre?

—Tampoco tenemos mucho dinero o pensamos de qué vamos a vivir.

—Mmh... —Ace se rascó la cabeza sintiéndose hastiado al pensar en eso—. No hace falta, podemos conseguir algún trabajo.

—Es difícil que nos den trabajo —dijo Sabo pensando que no les darían un buen empleo porque aún eran niños técnicamente. Les sería complicado.

Ace frunció el ceño y apretó los labios sintiendo una molestia que le apretó la garganta.

—¿No quieres hacerlo? —preguntó directamente y el silencio sorprendido de Sabo le dolió, pero quizá debería entenderlo. Tal vez no quería dejar a su familia para tener una vida incierta y desordenada con él—. No tienes que venir si no quieres...

Sintió cómo su amigo le tomaba la mano y se acercó a besarlo inesperadamente. Sabo siempre hacía eso cuando estaban solos. Lo besaba, le abrazaba, acariciaba su cintura; y Ace se derretía por cualquiera de esas cosas.

—No es eso —aseguró separándose—. Sólo me preocupo.

—No lo hagas, estaremos bien —Ace sonrió alzando una mano para acariciar los pequeños rizos rubios—. Vamos a visitar muchos lugares y si estamos juntos... todo irá bien.

Sabo se sintió un poco tonto por dudar. La seguridad de Ace era más necesaria de lo que se imaginó. Esa decisión era demasiado difícil, creía que sería imposible sobrevivir así, pero cuando estaba con Ace se sentía capaz de todo. No quería separarse de él y había entendido que era la única forma.

—Tienes razón —dijo pegando su frente contra la de Ace. Tenía ganas de besarlo de nuevo—. No me hagas caso.

Sentirlo de nuevo atravesando su boca era muy estimulante para Ace. Aún se acostumbraba a cómo cada centímetro de su piel se erizaba cada vez que Sabo estaba cerca y mucho menos a la forma frenética en que su pecho vibraba. Ya llevaban varios besos juntos, pero cada uno era igual de intenso y siempre los hacía querer más de todo eso.

Después de aquella vez donde fueron tan lejos como para _frotarse_ con ropa, ambos quedaron significativamente movilizados y estimulados.

Ace era un mar de confusiones porque le gustaba todo eso que estaba ocurriendo, pero no terminaba de entender las reacciones de su cuerpo. Era posiblemente la primera vez que exploraba tanto esas partes que creía que no eran suyas, con las que no se identificaba, pero ahora era un poco diferente. Con Sabo estaba descubriendo que quizá no era tan malo tener el cuerpo como lo tenía. Se sentía bien cuando él lo tocaba y, si a su amigo le gustaba, Ace podía vivir con eso.

—¿Y si... te sientas aquí? —preguntó Sabo muy nervioso señalando sus piernas.

Si era sincero, había buscado en Internet más que sólo información para su viaje. Ahora que con Ace estaban pasando _cosas_ , quería saber qué más podían hacer. Nunca le interesó la pornografía, además tampoco podía buscar demasiado en una computadora que luego alguien de su familia podría descubrir. Sólo vio algunas imágenes y una le dio esa idea interesante.

Ace no pareció muy convencido, pero no dijo nada y lo hizo. Pensó que sería incómodo, pero no fue así. Sabo estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada la pared, así que Ace pasó una pierna a cada lado de su cadera y se sostuvo de los hombros del otro. Le gustó porque podían estar tan cerca como quisieran y tener las piernas así no era tan molesto. Se estremeció cuando las manos de Sabo tocaron su cadera, mordió sus labios sintiéndolos húmedos y su cara caliente.

Besarse así fue muy parecido a cuando había hecho _eso_ en aquella cama. Sabo suspiró mientras abría la boca para capturar la de Ace y disfrutaba las caricias que le daba en su cabello. Quizá, si se iban juntos, ¿harían esto todos los días? Pensarlo hacía que su estómago se apretara.

Ace se movió contra él intentando acomodarse y se sintió bien, demasiado, tanto que comenzaron a moverse como ese día. No podían hacer mucho ruido, por lo que no dejaron de besarse para que los gemidos se ahogaran en la garganta del otro. El calor les embargó y Sabo se animó levantar la camiseta de Ace, esta vez no sintió que tuviera que pedir permiso. La ropa era una molestia para ellos que deseaban verse de nuevo y tocar todo lo que la vergüenza les había impedido sentir antes.

Apenas se apartaron, tenían la respiración pesada y se miraron de forma intensa, casi oscura. Era muy aterrador y adictivo hacer todo esto. Besó el rostro de Ace y bajó hasta el cuello. Fue agradable sentir cómo su mejor amigo se estremecía y se inclinaba mostrándole más piel para probar. Sus manos le acariciaron y subieron hasta _esa_ _parte_ que siempre llamaba su atención, que no era de mujer ni de hombre, era de Ace. Su pulgar rozó el pezón ligeramente endurecido y tragó saliva al sentir cómo se tensó.

Sabo no sabía bien cómo debía tocar, sólo era instintivo y se guiaba por lo que a su amigo parecía gustarle. Tocó hasta que su cabeza se inclinó más buscando usar su boca. Ace jadeó mientras le apretaba los hombros y tembló.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Sabo alzando la cabeza y vio cómo se mordía los labios esforzándose por no gemir fuerte, eso fue suficiente respuesta para seguir con empeño.

De vez en cuando, Ace se tocaba su pecho porque era placentero, pero no era algo donde se detuviera demasiado. Nunca esperó que la lengua húmeda de Sabo enrocándose en esa parte polémica de su cuerpo le hiciera estremecerse con tanta violencia. Volvió a mover su cadera y cerró los ojos mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo que su piel se tornaría de fuego en cualquier instante.

Una de las manos de Sabo bajaron encontrándose con el jean que traía y apretó la tela con fuerza. ¿Qué clase de morbo tenía ese chico con apretarle el culo? No importaba, porque a Ace le gustaba que lo hiciera.

—¿Quieres sacarte...? —murmuró Ace mientras dudaba en si seguir hablando o no. Sabo entendió al instante y se separó de él viéndolo.

—Sí.

Casi parecieron tragar saliva al unísono. Ace se apartó para quitarse el resto de su ropa y Sabo hizo lo mismo. La habitación estaba completamente oscura y ellos se acurrucaron debajo de las sábanas. Sus manos enseguida buscaron el cuerpo cálido de su mejor amigo y su boca. Enredaron sus piernas y se acariciaron recorriendo cada centímetro de piel como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían. Tantas sensaciones nuevas y avasallantes que no podían controlarse.

Volvió a colocar una pierna encima de las de Sabo, a la altura de su cadera, y sintió que éste le sostenía el muslo. Sus manos se sentía tan suaves y cálidas que Ace no podía dejar de vibrar cuanto más lo tocaba. Pegó un respingo y casi se apartó cuando sintió que esa mano recorría su abdomen y quería bajar más.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Sabo avergonzado—. Creí que estaba bien si... No lo haré si no quieres.

Sus labios se apretaron en una mueca indecisa. Le daba algo de miedo hacer eso, pero sentía que podía confiar en Sabo a esta altura. Tomó la mano de su mejor amigo para guiarlo entre sus piernas.

En principio, lo primero que sintió fue que estaba mojado, pero también era suave como Ace en general. Separó los pliegues con sus dedos y parpadeó asombrado al sentir cómo se empapaban. Acarició con algo de torpeza y Ace parecía demasiado nervioso.

—¿No lo hago bien? —preguntó preocupado—. ¿Puedes enseñarme?

Ace no respondió y se tomó algunos instantes hasta moverse. Volvió a tomar la mano de Sabo y le mostró dónde le gustaba.

—Ahí —dijo—. Y en... círculos.

Sabo asintió y movió sus dedos como Ace le enseñó. Fue despacio porque tenía miedo de lastimarlo, pero le resultó fascinante. Todo estaba tan mojado y caliente que se mordió los labios con ansias mientras tocaba esa pequeña protuberancia que parecía gustarle a Ace. Lo sintió apretarse contra su cuerpo y esconder el rostro en su cuello mientras seguía moviendo su mano. Los pequeños gemidos y respiraciones se volvieron más intensas, más rápidas, contra su cuello tanto que Sabo también gimió completamente excitado.

Tuvo que contenerse para no emitir sonidos fuertes, pero fue muy difícil para Ace, sobre todo cuando sintió que _esa_ _parte_ de su cuerpo se contraía varias veces hasta que el fuego en su interior explotó como una bomba. Aún era raro cuando le pasaba estando solo, pero ahora mucho más junto a Sabo. Le gustó, demasiado.

Respiró agitado contra la piel de su amigo y éste pareció entender que _algo intenso_ acababa de pasar porque dejó de tocar. Ace lo miró a los ojos y lo besó sin ninguna razón, sólo porque quiso hacerlo.

—¿Estuvo bien? —preguntó Sabo y sonrió cuando recibió una confirmación. Le mostró su mano a Ace—. Estaba muy mojado.

—¡Basta! —espetó lleno de vergüenza—. Siempre está así.

Sabo arqueó una ceja sorprendido, pero no lo cuestionó. Había muchas cosas sobre Ace que aún estaba entendiendo. Un suspiro ahogado se le escapó cuando sintió una mano furtiva tomando su pene.

—Está duro —murmuró Ace apretando sus dedos y bajó.

—Siempre está así —contestó citando las palabras de su amigo, pero luego se corrigió—. Siempre que lo toco o... pienso en ti.

Eso fue una declaración fuerte y Ace lo miró impactado. Sus entrañas se apretaron de sólo imaginarse el doble sentido tras esa frase. Continuó tocándolo, porque también quería ver a Sabo derretido por él. Esta vez fue su turno de gemir contra la piel de Ace para aplacar los sonidos. Tenía que ser fuerte y contenerse, pero era muy difícil con esa mano que lo apretaba en un vaivén intenso y que a veces se detenía para acariciar su glande húmedo, ansioso por más, pero aún no estaba listo para que acabara.

Sabo besó a Ace con fuerza, la suficiente como para empujarlo contra la cama y acomodarse entre sus piernas. Esa posición era cálida, abrigada, los brazos de sus mejor amigo se instalaron en su cuello mientras que las piernas abrazaban su cadera. Ace le hacía sentir cosas que no terminaba de entender y le provocaba deseos que le daba miedo ponerles nombre. Movió la cadera y se frotó una vez más contra él. Sin ropa era otro nivel de disfrute mucho más intenso del que alcanzaron esa primera vez. Su miembro se rozó contra Ace y Sabo lo empujó con intención que se empapara un poco de esa humedad que estuvo entre sus dedos.

¿Qué pasaría si iban más allá? La idea le generaba pánico y demasiado entusiasmo. Sabía qué debía pasar, pero nunca se imaginó haciéndolo, hasta que comenzaron a pasar esas cosas entre ellos. Ace estaba en una situación similar, pero estaba convencido que le dolería como el infierno. ¿Aun así quería hacerlo? La gente parecía disfrutarlo, siempre era otro momento muy esperado en las telenovelas que veía con Dadan. Si todo el mundo disfrutaba, ¿por qué ellos no podrían?

Ambos se miraron con algo de duda y se dieron cuenta que estaban pensando en lo mismo. Tal vez deberían seguir como estaban, pero dejarse llevar por sus inseguridades tampoco los convencía.

—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó Ace inesperadamente y Sabo alzó los hombros.

—Podemos parar...

No querían en realidad. Estaban calientes y con más ganas de las que habían tenido en todas las otras veces que estuvieron así de cerca. ¿Qué mejor momento que ahora?

—Sigamos —asintió llenándose de valor y Sabo se inclinó a besarlo.

Había fuego, hambre e intensidad en sus labios. Le dio más confianza para poder avanzar. Sabo se colocó mejor entre las piernas de Ace, más cómodo y rozó su glande contra toda esa humedad.

—Es aquí —le mostró Ace. No había muchas opciones, era _ese_ agujero.

—Si no te gusta... paramos, ¿sí?

Sabo quería asegurarse porque le daba miedo lastimar a Ace, él tenía la parte más incómoda en todo ese asunto. Sólo continuó cuando recibió una confirmación. Respiró hondo y siguió.

Fue difícil y muy, muy, lento. Sabo se detuvo cada vez que sintió que Ace se tensaba aún más y le clavaba las uñas en los hombros, cosa que interpretó como un "espera un poco, maldita sea", pero era complicado aguantar con lo _apretado_ que estaba. No tuvo idea cuánto estuvieron así, pero lo esperaría toda la noche o el tiempo que Ace considerara necesario. El mismo Sabo tuvo que parar un par de veces y respirar profundo porque la presión era tanta que tuvo miedo de acabar de improvisto. ¿Ace se molestaría si hacía eso? Quizá.

Se abrazaron con fuerza cuando entró por completo y le preguntó a Ace si estaba bien. Dijo que sí, aunque su mueca demostraba incomodidad. No había sido tan engorroso como pensó. Cuando comenzó a moverse, poco a poco las muecas de molestia se convirtieron en gestos placenteros. Ace suspiró mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y mordía sus labios mientras su almohada se manchaba de cabellos negros despeinados. Apretó a Sabo contra él cuando sintió que comenzó a gustarle y alzó su cadera queriendo más de esa sensación nueva y salvaje.

Se fusionaron en un lío de piernas, mordidas y besos furiosos mientras se esforzaban por complacer sus deseos, los del otro, ahogándose en esa cama intentando que nadie los escuche. Sabo intentó aguantar, porque no quería dejar de sentir a Ace unido a él, pero fue casi imposible cuando sintió cómo lo apretaba y gemía su nombre en su oído. Nunca jamás había escuchado algo tan sensual y excitante como la voz de Ace susurrándole de esa forma. Su cuerpo tembló junto con el de su amigo y ambos se desplomaron sintiéndose sudorosos, sin aliento y con una gran euforia por lo que acababan de hacer.

Cuando Sabo salió de dentro de Ace, se tiró a su lado y lo abrazó acariciándole la espalda que comenzaba a enfriarse.

—Fue... intenso —dijo Ace cansado sintiendo el cuerpo fatigado. Se iría a duchar, pero estaba agotado, así que le tocaría dormir así.

—¿Te gustó? —Sabo buscó la mirada de Ace y éste le dijo que sí, cosa que le hizo sonreír—. Nunca pensé en hacerlo con alguien...

Hubo un pequeño silencio donde ambos permanecieron pensativos sobre lo que pasó. Ahora ya no eran vírgenes, ¿verdad? No se sentían diferentes, además del cansancio corporal que pasaría luego de dormir. Qué ridículo eso de la virginidad.

—Ahora... —murmuró Ace—. Podemos hacerlo juntos.

—¿Solos tú y yo? —dijo pensando que la idea le gustaba, aunque no había nadie más con quien quisiera hacerlo—. Suena casi como ser novios... ¿Quieres ser mi novio, Ace?

El corazón se le paró por un segundo para luego reventarle por completo. A pesar de todo lo que habían hecho, nunca imaginó que podían llegar a ser algo así. Qué tonto, si habían hablado sobre escapar y prácticamente compartir sus vidas. Era lo mismo que ser novios, e incluso más.

—Quiero.

Luego de responder, Sabo lo besó y sonrieron entre los labios del otro. Les gustaba estar juntos, en todas las formas posibles, ¿por qué no podrían ser novios? De eso se trataba el amor y las adversidades no los separarían, al menos eso creyeron en ese momento acostados en la cama donde nada podía dañarlos debajo de las sábanas donde concretaron sus sentimientos más de una vez después de esa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Bueno, ahora va a empezar una etapa un poco intensa de esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído. Hace unos días subí otro fanfic de Sabo/Ace, pueden leerlo acá: [La chica del tren](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005367)  
> Es sólo genderbend y lesbian pwp. Iré haciendo más partes dentro de poco.  
> Saludos!


	9. Chapter 9

Esa día era el definitivo. Casi estaban a mediados de septiembre y en cualquier momento el viejo aparecería para llevárselo. Si no se iban pronto, sería muy tarde. Un poco le daba pena marcharse sin despedirse de Dadan, pero quizá después podría enviarle una carta o algún mensaje diciéndole que se encontraba bien. Lo importante era escapar primero.

Ace guardó todo lo que creyó necesitar en una mochila grande. No tenía demasiado. Ropa, dinero ahorrado, una navaja —quién sabe cuándo la podría llegar a necesitar—, encendedor, y demás cosas que creyó útiles.

Esperaría a Sabo en el bosque, donde solían jugar cuando eran más niños. Se supone que se encontrarían apenas saliera el sol, así que Ace salió de su casa a escondidas cuando todavía era de noche. El amanecer llegó y él se sintió impaciente, pronto estarían muy lejos de allí.

Cuando llegó al lugar deseado, justo debajo de la casa del árbol que construyeron pero ya estaba muy vieja, se encontró con Sabo y sonrió. Su gesto cambió cuando notó que no estaba solo.

Ace parpadeó sin entender qué ocurría. No conocía a esas personas y, por el gesto de Sabo, supo que algo andaba mal.

—Así que éste es —mencionó un hombre vestido con ropa elegante de color azul. Su bigote negro y su aspecto parecía copiado de algún villano de Disney, pero aun así Ace sintió el desdén con el que le miró—. Tú eres quién estuvo llenándole la cabeza a mi hijo de tonterías.

¿Hijo?

Miró a Sabo, quien estaba tirado en el suelo y con la mejilla hinchada. Un golpe. Lo vio limpiarse la boca y levantarse.

—Ace, yo... —Quiso hablar pero otro sujeto lo detuvo de forma brusca. Suponía que era alguna clase de guardaespaldas.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —preguntó Ace saliendo de su asombro y acercándose. Quería ir hasta Sabo, pero el tipo, que decía ser el padre, se puso en medio.

—¿Querías convencer a mi hijo de escaparse? —dijo aquel señor y Ace tragó saliva. Sintió la mirada de disculpa en los ojos de Sabo—. Nunca se iría con una rata desviada como tú.

Ese comentario le hizo hervir en furia. ¿Ese tipo se pensaba que podía herirlo? Ni siquiera lo conocía ni le importaba. Tuvo ganas de golpearlo sin importar que fuera el padre de Sabo, pero la voz de éste lo detuvo.

—¡Ya basta! —vociferó Sabo y se acercó a su padre—. Esto no es...

—¿Olvidas lo que hablamos, Sabo?

Lo vio apretar los dientes ante las palabras de su padre y voltear a ver al matón a sus espaldas. Ace no entendió qué estaba pasando en ese momento confuso. Pudo notar la frustración en la mueca de Sabo y más aún cuando se acercó a él.

—Lo siento, Ace —dijo finalmente e intentó sonreír—. Tenías razón... No puedo irme contigo. Tampoco creo que podamos vernos más... Vuelve a casa, ¿sí? Seguro Dadan se preocupará si...

—¿De qué mierda hablas, Sabo? —espetó mirándolo incrédulo—. Ellos te están obligando, no tienes que...

—Basta, Ace —interrumpió—. Lo digo en serio.

Pudo notar cómo el sudor bajaba por la frente de Sabo cuando oyó los pasos de esos hombres acercarse a ellos para separarlos. Ace alcanzó a tomar la mano de su amigo, de su novio, para tirar de él y correr pero no tuvieron tiempo. Lo arrancaron de un tirón y acabó tendido en el pasto. De nuevo, esa barrera de desprecio los separó.

Ace no se rindió de todas formas. Quiso pelear, pero ese mastodonte le dio dos fuertes golpes que alcanzaron para sacarle sangre de la nariz y romperle el labio.

—¡No lo lastimes! —gritó Sabo pero tampoco lo dejaron acercarse y miró a su padre con reproche—. Dijiste que estaría bien.

—Siempre y cuando se comportara como una persona, pero veo que te estuviste juntando con un animal.

Un gruñido bestial salió del fondo de su garganta al oírlo. No podía permitir que todo acabara así, pero su fuerza no alcanzó para imponerse. Era débil para defender a quien más quería.

—Y así es cómo uno debe tratar a los animales.

Al oír esa frase recibió otro golpe y su cabeza se sintió aturdida, tanto que no oyó los gritos de Sabo. Parpadeó con las manos y la cara manchados de su propia sangre. La situación le dolía más que todos esos golpes.

—Ace, por favor vete... —pidió Sabo con un tono angustiado, pero no iba a retroceder. Él no era así—. Hagas lo que hagas yo no me iré.

—Mentira... —murmuró apretando los puños—. Yo sé que no es lo que quieres.

Vio dolor en los ojos de su mejor amigo y hubiera querido acercarse a él, pero no los dejaron.

—No volverás a ver nunca más a mi hijo —dijo ese hombre con asco en sus ojos.

Ace escupió saliva mezclada con sangre demostrando cuánto le importaba su opinión y un poco de satisfacción le dio ver la mirada horrorizada de ese tipo.

Tuvo que aceptar que no podría pelear más, que allí no podía ganar por más terco que fuera. Sabo se fue y Ace regresó a su casa con el cuerpo adolorido y la ropa manchada de sangre.

Dadan no estaba en casa, por suerte. Ella no lo vio, pero quizá después debería explicar los moretones y las heridas, ahora no quería pensar en eso. Muchas veces tuvo peleas, así que sabía cómo curarse. Mientras desinfectaba y vendaba sus heridas no dejó de pensar en Sabo.

¿Qué podía hacer para ayudarlo? Era obvio que sus padres le estaban obligando a decir todo eso. Sabo nunca le mintió, siempre fue honesto y sincero con él. En todos los momentos que compartieron e incluso en esa intimidad que disfrutaron, Ace sabía que todo fue real. No iba a creerse esto.

Aun así se sintió un poco culpable. Quizá Sabo no quería huir desde el principio y Ace le exigió ir, pero nunca más se iban a volver a ver si se marchaba con Garp, aunque ahora sentía una sensación muy similar.

Apenas salió vendado del baño, buscó su celular. Era bastante simple, pero al menos le dejaba enviar mensajes y recibir llamadas. Incluso tomaba fotos de vez en cuando, aunque tenía la pantalla rota, pero alcanzaba a leer bastante bien. Tenía un mensaje.

_"Lo siento."_

Su corazón se estrujó al leerlo. No hacía mucho que Sabo le había escrito y Ace le contestó. Envió varios mensajes diciendo que estaba bien, preguntando qué pasó y le dijo que podían verse de nuevo. Que aún podían irse juntos.

Ningún mensaje fue respondido ni siquiera estaba seguro si los leyó.

Llamó una vez, dos, tres; hasta quedarse sin saldo. Siempre lo atendió el contestador.

Todo estaba muy mal y Ace sintió que perdía el tiempo allí sentado, pero ¿qué podía hacer?

Ideó un millón de planes estúpidos pero ninguno terminó de convencerlo. No se le ocurría cómo podía ayudarlo. Las horas pasaron y la noche cayó. Ace se sintió débil, cansado y lleno de frustración, tanto que lloró. Lágrimas amargas bajaron por sus ojos y tuvo ganas de arrancarse el cabello para quitarse esos sentimientos que lo estaban ahogando.

¿Por qué no podía ser un poco más fuerte? ¿Por qué ellos debía subyugarse a lo que otros decían?

Ace se esforzó mucho porque los comentarios de los demás no le importen en su vida, pero en ese instante pensó mucho en Sabo y en su familia. Sabía que tenían dinero, incluso había visto la casa gigante donde vivía, pero a su amigo pareció siempre desinteresado. Es más, Ace lo había oído renegar al respecto. Pero ¿y si estaba siendo un incordio en su vida?

Quizá con todo ese dinero de sus padres Sabo podría hacer muchas cosas. Volverse alguien importante o incluso escribir las tontas novelas de las que hablaba todo el tiempo. Si Ace lo obligaba a huir significaba decir adiós a esas posibilidades. ¿Realmente él tenía el derecho de hacer algo así? Por más que lo amara como lo hacía, ¿por qué debía impedirle tener el futuro brillante que se merecía? El mundo necesitaba personas como Sabo, inteligentes, hábiles y con buen corazón.

Quizá no fue la mejor decisión la que tomaron. Ni esa ni ninguna.

El dolor en su pecho le asfixió provocando que todo a su alrededor tuviera un tinte negro y no supo cómo podría salir de esa situación.

El mundo necesitaba de Sabo quizá, pero Ace también.

Al día siguiente, Ace se despertó muy tarde porque no durmió en toda la noche. Salió de su casa sin un rumbo fijo, pero estaba muy seguro que algo debía hacer. Apenas cerró la puerta se encontró con Makino y le pareció extraño. Ella solía visitarlos a veces, pero esa vez había algo diferente. Lucía preocupada y corrió hacia él.

—Ace, pasó algo terrible —aseguró la mujer y se desesperó.

Escuchó lo que ella tenía para decirle y salió corriendo. No podía creerlo. Tenía que ser mentira. Algo le había pasado a Sabo, un accidente. Makino no supo explicarle, pero Ace corrió sin meditarlo. ¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Será que lo lastimaron? Corrió y corrió hasta que casi se le salen los pulmones, pero llegó a la puerta de esa enorme casa.

Jamás entró, porque sabía lo complicada que era la familia de Sabo, pero sí había ido lo suficientemente cerca como para saber que ese era el lugar. Una enorme mansión con grandes terrenos. Tragó saliva y golpeó la puerta.

Una mujer le abrió. Ace supuso que era una empleada, pero apenas se fijó. Exigió ver a Sabo y, por más que ella le insistió que estaba equivocado de lugar, se abrió paso a la fuerza.

—¿Qué es este escándalo? —espetó un hombre bajando de las escaleras. Ace ya sabía quién era ese idiota.

Detrás de él apareció una mujer rubia y un niño que se le hizo repulsivamente familiar. Todos lo miraron como si fuera un extraterrestre que aterrizó en su casa.

—Disculpe, señor —dijo la empleada—. Se metió a la fuerza exigiendo ver al joven señor...

Ella intentó tomarle del brazo para sacarlo pero Ace no la dejó.

—¿Qué pasó con Sabo? ¡¿Qué le hicieron?!

Su demanda pareció impactar a esos sujetos, que Ace reconoció como la familia de Sabo. Sean quienes fuesen, no le importó en absoluto.

—Otra vez tú... —espetó el hombre y Ace lo miró con el mismo odio.

—Querido, ¿esta es la pequeña rata que intentó seducir a nuestro hijo? Qué descaro aparecer aquí —acotó la mujer mirándolo aún más asqueada.

—¿Dónde está? —vociferó Ace molesto dispuesto a abrirse paso—. Quiero verlo.

—No irás a ningún lado —aseguró autoritario ese tipo—. Sabo no está aquí, se fue antes que nosotros. Anoche partió matriculado a uno de los mejores colegios, un lugar donde alguien como tú jamás podría ni soñar.

Dejó de respirar cuando oyó eso y sus piernas temblaron con intención de hacerlo caer, pero resistió.

—¿Qué...?

No entendía. ¿Cómo que ya no estaba allí? Debía ser mentira.

—Lo que oíste —continuó explicando el padre de Sabo—. Así que mejor márchate.

Apenas fue capaz de procesar aquella información y no la aceptó. Tenía que ser otra mentira. Makino le dijo algo muy distinto y si Ace tenía que elegir en quién confiar la respuesta estaba clara.

—Algo le pasó —espetó molesto por cómo lo trataban—. Algo le hicieron, estoy seguro.

Ambos padres se miraron confundidos y se rieron de él.

—Claro que hicimos algo —aseguró la mujer—. Protegerlo de ti.

—Incluso parecía feliz de ir.

—¡Es mentira! —interrumpió Ace con rabia—. ¡Sabo jamás diría algo así! ¡Él odia su vida aquí! ¡Él me...!

—Cree lo que quieras —interrumpió el padre—, pero te recomiendo que lo aceptes y no vuelvas a buscarlo. Él tiene un gran futuro por delante y una prometida de buena familia, en cambio tú... Seguramente lo _entretuviste_ por tiempo suficiente.

Sus puños temblaron con ganas de golpear a ese tipo y casi lo hizo pero un gorila, probablemente un guardaespaldas de esa familia, lo estampó contra el suelo antes que pudiera hacer algo. Era el mismo que lo golpeó el día anterior.

—No sé en qué momento se te ocurrió que nuestro hijo iba a estar contigo —espetó con espanto la mujer mientras lo miraba en el suelo como si fuera basura.

Ace levantó con cuidado sosteniéndose la cara y el niño se acercó a él riéndose con una burla que sólo hizo hervir más su furia.

—Una chica que se viste como un chico —mencionó Stelly con una mueca asqueada—. Iugh, qué repulsivo.

No lo soportó más. Estampó un puñetazo en la cara de ese enano odioso sacándole sangre y lo lanzó hacia el suelo. La satisfacción recorrió sus venas aunque sea por un segundo, pero al instante él volvió a ser el golpeado por el matón mientras el niño lloraba en las faldas de su mamá diciendo que era un monstruo. Al menos tuvo el placer de hacerlo llorar y sacarle un diente.

—Que se vaya de mi vista —pidió ella mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

En un parpadeo, lo echaron a rastras fuera de esa mansión.

Ace exigió de nuevo que le dijeran dónde estaba Sabo, pero sólo recibió otro golpe en la cara tan fuerte que casi lo noqueó y lo hizo caer al suelo. Escupió sangre mientras oía la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas. Quiso regresar a pelear contra aquel gorila y volver a enfrentarse a esa familia, pero algo lo detuvo.

Recordó las palabras del padre de Sabo. ¿Y si tenía razón? Quizá en serio Sabo se había ido contento, pero, si no quería escapar ni nada eso, ¿por qué lo ilusionó de esa forma? No podía creerlo, pero tampoco tenías fuerzas para luchar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras se levantaba pero no lloró. Sólo pensó qué podía hacer. Sabo ya no estaba allí para contestar sus dudas, se lo habían llevado a un lugar desconocido y Ace no tenía idea cómo buscarlo o si quería ser buscado. ¿Por qué todo había salido tan mal?

Regresó a su casa con un paso muy lento y casi sin prestar atención al camino. Ni siquiera pensó. Aún seguía en shock. La persona que más amaba se había esfumado de su vida tan rápido que apenas podía entenderlo.

En la puerta de su hogar se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba: Garp. Pudo sentir las dudas que éste tenía al verlo tan destrozado en más de un sentido, pero Ace ignoró cualquier pregunta. Jamás se acercaba al viejo ni a nadie en particular, ellos tenían una relación distante, pero en ese momento se arrojó a los brazos del anciano con olor a mar y galletas de arroz. Lloró, mucho. Dejó que todos los sentimientos contenidos se deshicieran en una cascada de dolor con la esperanza de sentirse mejor cuando eso terminara. Garp no dijo nada, sólo lo abrazó y le acarició el cabello diciéndole que todo estaría bien, y Ace no quería nada más en ese instante.


	10. Chapter 10

Pasó una semana antes que finalmente se fueran. Los días transcurrieron con una espantosa monotonía y lentitud. Ace no salió de su casa y tampoco le interesaba hacerlo. Garp no le preguntó nada, pero se enteró de alguna forma. Oyó cómo se reprochaban mutuamente con Dadan sobre quién tenía la culpa hasta que terminaban sus discusiones sin decidir quién debía asumir la responsabilidad. Supo que ambos se habían enterado que tuvo un problema con Sabo y que éste se marchó, pero Ace no estaba seguro si ellos eran consciente de sus planes para huir. Ya no le importaba en realidad.

Dadan no quería que Ace se fuera y eso le sorprendió. Ella temía por él. El mundo era un lugar cruel y la mujer muchas veces se lo dijo, pero también sabía que Ace no tendría futuro o rumbo si se quedaba allí. Garp insistió con podía conseguirle un espacio en la Fuerza Policial pero, antes que pudiera negarse, le dijo que también podía hacer lo que quisiera y que no se olvidara de esa opción.

¿Cuántas personas como él había allí? Ace no sabía de ninguno. No creía que ese lugar ni ningún tipo de fuerza militar aceptara un chico como él, con un cuerpo que no _correspondía_. El viejo no entendía eso y pensaba que con su poder, por haber tenido un cargo alto, era capaz de hacer lo que quisiera. Tal vez fuese cierto que podía conseguirle ese espacio, pero Ace no quería comprobarlo.

En ese momento, no tenía idea de qué hacer.

Quizá fuese divertido ese viaje, pensó. Podría ver a Rosinante y conocer a ese hijo que adoptó. Incluso conocería otro país y vería nuevos lugares. Todo eso sonaba emocionante.

Después recordaba que tenía que dejar a Dadan y ya no le parecía tan agradable.

Después recordaba que Sabo ya no estaba y su corazón crujía en dolor.

Intentó llamarlo de nuevo, pero su celular ya no funcionaba. El día anterior lo encontró quebrado en el suelo. ¿Será que lo tiró sin darse cuenta? Era posible, la última vez que lo usó no estaba muy tranquilo, aunque ahora tampoco.

Garp le trajo una maleta para que guardara sus cosas y todo el asunto se volvió más real que nunca.

Sabo se había ido. Se esfumó de su vida como si no hubiera existido. Incluso en la casa que vivía ya no quedaba nadie. ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Buscar en Google? Ni siquiera tenía ganas de eso.

Comenzó a meter sus cosas dentro de la valija, porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y tampoco tardó demasiado porque no tenía mucho. Guardó su ropa y algunas tonterías. ¿Debería llevar las cosas de la escuela? No, no quería pensar en eso.

Miró entre los cuadernos donde estudiaba y decidió guardar alguno que estaba nuevo todavía. Encontró un libro también que estaba leyendo con Sabo. Se había olvidado que lo dejó allí. Lo abrió distraído dándose cuenta que Sabo había dejado un papel de señalador, era el envoltorio de un chocolate que seguro habían compartido juntos. Lo apretó entre sus manos y se mordió los labios.

Otra vez sentía que su garganta se cerraba amenazando con dejarlo sin aire y se esforzó por respirar. Sentía que su pecho le quemaba y se preguntó si alguna vez iba a dejar de sentir eso, pero Ace sospechaba que no.

Dejó la maleta a medio hacer luego de poner el libro dentro. No iba a dejarlo pero tampoco se sentía capaz de terminar de leerlo. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Se supone que iban a descubrir el final juntos. Asumió que no sabría cómo terminaba jamás.

Volvió a preguntarse si en serio no iba a volver a ver a Sabo y la respuesta sólo agrandaba más esas heridas en su cuerpo que le quemaban hasta ahogarlo en tristeza. Su almohada quedó con grande aureolas de humedad por todas las noches enteras en las que lloró hasta quedarse dormido.

El día que se fue Dadan lo abrazó. Esa mujer jamás fue muy cariñosa con él, pero, de alguna forma, Ace siempre supo cuánto lo quería. Se aferró a ella, a su madre adoptiva, y le aseguró que volvería a verla. No estaba seguro cuándo, pero regresaría.

No tenía idea cómo harían ese viaje, pero el viejo le aseguró que tardaría un poco más porque debían hacer algunas cosas en la ciudad. Ace no preguntó y sólo se fueron.

Viajaron alrededor de cuatro horas en auto, de las cuales tres se las pasó durmiendo y sólo se despertó para comer en una estación de servicio. La comida tenía un sabor realmente malo, apenas se terminó ese sándwich frío y tomó mucha agua para pasarlo.

A veces conversaban con Garp, pero la mayoría del tiempo se mantuvieron callados. No tenía ganas de hablar ni tampoco nada que decir.

Le sorprendió lo enorme que era esa ciudad cuando entraron. Muchísimos autos, personas y edificios altos. Ace miró todo muy sorprendido. Se sintió abrumado por el ruido, las luces y la contaminación visual que representó todas las cosas nuevas delante de él. Tenía ganas de ver más, pero no le emocionó como en otro momento habría hecho.

Salieron de esa urbe de estímulos variados y los edificios se convirtieron en casas. Le recordó un poco al pueblo donde vivía, pero todo lucía mucho más _junto_. No había casi espacio entre las viviendas, las calles estaban asfaltadas en todas partes y cada mínimo detalle le parecía llamativo. Todo lucía tan _ordenado_ que Ace se sintió dentro de un rompecabezas ya armado y no estaba seguro de si le agradaba esa sensación.

Garp se detuvo frente a una de las casas. Sus ojos se abrieron deslumbrados al ver el enorme jardín delantero y la casa que se mostraba más atrás. Bajó con su bolso y siguió al anciano aún sorprendido porque allí es donde se quedarían.

—¿En serio vives aquí, viejo? —preguntó Ace mientras entraban.

—Hace poco —contestó Garp abriendo la puerta.

Los pisos de madera lo recibieron. Los colores claros de las paredes, pocos muebles y el olor a pintura fresca los avasallaron. Parecía un lugar completamente nuevo o eso imaginó.

Una persona los recibió.

—Llegaron temprano —dijo Sengoku avanzando hacia ellos—. Mucho tiempo sin verte, Ace. Creciste bastante.

Intentó sonreír, pero jamás le gustó que lo trataran como un niño.

Los viejos hablaron entre ellos y le mostraron una habitación que podría ocupar.

—¿Y Rosinante? —preguntó Ace cargando su maleta hasta el cuarto.

Era muy grande, mucho más del que tenía antes. Había una cama, armario empotrado en la pared y apenas un estante. Ese lugar era muy ajeno a él y eso lo hizo sentir un poco incómodo.

—Está bien —contestó Sengoku—. Vive con Law en España, hablé con él anoche y dijo que tiene muchas ganas de verte.

Eso le sacó una sonrisa. Rosinante era muy agradable. Sabía que Sengoku tuvo que volver de España por su trabajo, pero pronto volvería junto con Garp y él. Ambos viejos estaban jubilándose, pero seguían trabajando en la policía. Garp dijo que ya no debería viajar como antes porque se dedicaría a entrenar nuevos reclutas, sentía pena por esos hombres que estuvieran bajo su cargo.

Garp apareció riéndose y puso una mano en el hombro de Sengoku.

—Imagino que te mueres por ver a Doflamingo —comentó y la cara del otro anciano se torció con disgusto.

—Cállate, imbécil.

Eso sólo provocó más risa en el viejo.

Doflamingo, el hermano de Rosinante, al parecer era un hombre extraño y Sengoku lo odiaba. Ace no sabía por qué, pero tampoco lo conocía como para dar una opinión.

Pronto viajaría, eso fue lo que ambos viejos le dijeron. En algunos días, pero debían terminar algunos trámites.

—Mira lo que llegó —Garp le tendió un sobre marrón y Ace lo miró con una ceja arqueada sin entender por qué le daba eso. ¿Un regalo quizá?

El sobre estaba abierto, así que Ace no tuvo que romperlo. Sacó del interior documentos dentro de un folio y frunció el ceño leyendo.

_Certificado de nacimiento._

_Portgas D. Ace._

La piel se le erizó al leerlo. ¿Certificado de nacimiento? ¿Ace? ¿Qué?

—Esto es... —dijo con la voz hecha un hilo por la sorpresa.

—Tus nuevos documentos y el pasaporte —explicó Garp—. ¿No estás conforme?

Ace se tapó la boca con una mano intentando contener la emoción y negó. Tenía el apellido de su madre y decía Ace. No Ann. Ace.

Una sonrisa sincera se formó en sus labios. Quizás esta fuera otra de las formas de protegerlo, cambiar su nombre para que no tuviera nada que ver con Gold Roger o, mejor dicho, Gol D. Roger. Muy pocos sabían el verdadero nombre de su padre biológico, pero así era más seguro y lo prefería. Nadie sabría quién era. Eso le parecía bien, pero nunca esperó que además cambiara su identidad legal. Eso decía que él era un chico y se llamaba Ace, como realmente se sentía.

Pensó en todas las veces que le generó problemas tener otro nombre en sus documentos. Una gran molestia que provocó burlas, peleas y más angustia de la que admitiría.

Ahora tenía algo que decía que era un chico y no supo cómo sentirse. Feliz, sin duda, y muy confundido también.

—Gracias —dijo con sinceridad y dejó que el anciano le acariciara la cabeza. En ese momento, necesitó aquel toque reconfortante.

Se preguntó si eso resolvería algo, tener su nombre en esos papeles. ¿Ahora los demás lo tomarían así? No todos. Gente como los padres de Sabo seguirían tratándolo como un bicho raro. ¿Sabo se sentiría feliz por él? Quería creer que sí.

Apenas un par de días después viajaron. La experiencia de subirse a un avión no le llamaba la atención ni le produjo miedo o algo así. Fue un viaje demasiado largo y la comida que le dieron le produjo arcadas. Tenía el estómago cerrado desde hacía bastante pero lo ignoró completamente.

Lo peor fue cuando llegaron y tuvieron que tomar otro avión más. ¿Tal lejos vivía Rosinante? Ace ya se sentía agotado y eso que había dormido todas las horas de viaje.

Los viejos habían conseguido una casa donde permanecerían durante su estadía. Era un departamento pequeño y cercano al centro. La habitación de Ace tenía una ventana que daba al mar y se sintió increíble. Observó aquella vista durante un largo rato y deseó ir a meterse allí. Sólo había nadado en un río, pero no se sentía muy cómodo al pensar que quizás habría más personas en la playa.

¿Debería quitarse la ropa? No quería definitivamente.

Rosi fue a verlo y lo abrazó tan fuerte que Ace sintió que le sacaba el aire. ¿Siempre fue así de alto y enorme? Apenas se acordaba y eso le demostró que hace mucho no se veían.

—Qué bueno que hayas venido, Ace —comentó Rosinante luego de soltarlo.

—No tuve muchas opciones —masculló mirando de reojo a Garp—. También me alegra verte, Rosi.

Enseguida notó al niño que se escondía detrás. El pequeño parecía asustado y con ganas de esconderse debajo de su sombrero blanco con manchas negras. Debía ser Law, su hijo, y lo confirmó cuando Rosi los presentó.

—Hola, Law —dijo inclinándose frente al niño—. Mi nombre es Ace.

La mirada desconfiada que le echó se le hizo conocida y no le molestó.

—Hola... —mencionó de una forma tímida y Ace le sonrió, pero Law sólo se escondió más detrás de Rosi.

No podía culparlo. Era muy pequeño y pasó por demasiadas situaciones traumáticas, como perder a su familia y que las personas cercanas a él fallecieran. Ace también perdió a sus padres y hace poco a la persona que amaba. No pensaba que lo suyo fuera peor o igual a lo de Law, sino que ambos se sentía mal de formas diferentes —y, si era sincero, la situación de Law era más trágica, demasiado oscura para alguien tan pequeño—. Entendió un poco a ese niño y pensó que tenía mucha suerte de tener a alguien bueno como Rosinante que lo quisiera cuidar.

Fueron a comer y Ace no se sintió con hambre. Hacía horas que no probaba más que agua, así que debería comer, pero no se sintió con ganas. Le sirvieron una tortilla y el olor le revolvió la nada que tenía en el estómago. ¿Por qué no le gustaba? Si era papa y huevo, ¡cómo no le iba a gustar! La comida no tenía ningún problema y seguro era deliciosa, pero en ese instante no se sintió capaz de probarla.

Intentó pasar la mitad de su plato, pero le fue imposible seguir. Con disimulo, se levantó rápido para ir al baño. Respiró profundo y se mojó la cara con agua intentando controlar el nudo en su garganta. Se miró al espejo y notó las oscuras marcas bajo sus ojos. Lucía horrible, pero no era algo que en ese momento le interesara cambiar.

Cuando regresó, Rosinante estaba hablando de algo aparentemente serio con los viejos mientras Law comía a su lado.

—No puedes quedarte aquí, Rosi —dijo firmemente Sengoku.

—No es tan fácil —contestó—. Tengo que pensar dónde vivir con Law y qué haré con mi hermano.

—Law es tu hijo, no tienes que cuidar también de Doflamingo.

—¿Y por qué no regresas con nosotros? —intervino Garp—. Esa casa es enorme, puedes vivir allí con Law.

Rosinante pareció pensarlo. No tenía idea cuál era puntualmente el problema, pero tampoco preguntó. Ace movió la comida de un lado para el otro en su plato hasta que Garp puso una mano en su hombro.

—¿No lo crees, Ace?

¿Eh? ¿De qué estaban hablando? Ace se había perdido un poco en la conversación, pero asintió de todas formas.

—Sí, sería genial —comentó sólo para decir algo.

—Tú debes continuar la escuela —le recordó Garp.

—No quiero ir a la escuela —aseguró con una mueca de asco.

—¿Y la escuela online? —dijo Rosinante—. Muchos chicos deciden estudiar así ahora.

—Esas son patrañas.

—Él puede decidir lo que quiera, Garp.

Ni loco iba a meterse en esa discusión.

Estaba aburrido, cansado y hastiado de estar allí. Miró el plato de comida que tenía adelante y lo apartó porque ya no podía con las náuseas que lo aquejaban. Respiró profundo y miró a Law cerca de él.

Ese niño lucía muy tranquilo concentrado en un libro con dibujos donde pintaba. Ace había visto de esos, cuadernos con mandalas que usaba la gente para pintar y relajarse. Incluso tenía muchos colores con los que iba rellenando los espacios en blanco. Un poco atraído se sintió al verlo pintar con tanta prolijidad para un niño de casi cuatro años. Se acercó a mirar el dibujo y la combinación de colores que usó.

—¿Quieres? —Law le tendió uno de sus colores y Ace sonrió.

Law le cedió una página para que pintara uno de los dibujo y él hacía otro. Fue más relajante de lo que esperó. Los malestares pararon un poco mientras se concentró en otra cosa y agradeció que el niño estuviera allí para distraerlo un poco de las peleas de los ancianos y Rosinante intentando pararlos.

—¿Puedo usar el naranja? —preguntó Ace y Law asintió dándoselo, también le dijo que podía tomar cualquier otro que quisiera—. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

—Mmm... Me gusta el amarillo.

—Es un buen color —Comenzó a colorear su mandala sin importarle cómo combinar los colores, pero intentó no pasarse de las líneas como Law—. ¿Te gusta pintar?

—Un poco —contestó—. Me dijeron que debía hacerlo porque me hace bien.

Ace no entendió por qué le dijo eso, pero después se enteró que Law tenía muchas pesadillas y que esas pequeñas actividades eran para distraerlo un poco. Era un niño muy pequeño con demasiado que cargar en su espalda.

Si tenían que vivir juntos a partir de ahora, a Ace no le molestaría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A los pocos días de haber llegado Rosi los invitó a festejar el cumpleaños de Law. Sengoku no estaba muy feliz con esa idea, porque la fiesta sería en la casa del hermano mayor, Donquixote Doflamingo. No se vistió formal. Sólo se puso una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos porque hacía bastante calor todavía, aunque el verano estaba pronto por acabar.

Cuando llegaron casi se atragantó al ver el pedazo de mansión donde sería la fiesta. ¿En serio ese tipo vivía ahí? ¿Quién se supone que era?

Después le explicaron que Doflamingo era un empresario famoso, dueño de una de de las marcas de ropa más importantes de la industria, y otras cosas que Ace no tuvo ganas de escuchar. Era un tipo con dinero, además de raro o eso pensó cuando lo vio.

—Ah, Sengoku —saludó Doflamingo altanero y Ace notó una vena en el rostro del otro hombre—. Hace mucho que no lo veía, creí que el retiro ya lo había consumido.

—No me subestimes, mocoso —contestó molesto—. ¿Dónde están Rosi y Law?

—Afuera donde agasajamos a nuestro niño.

Un poco le pareció raro que se refiriera a Law como "su niño", pero no planeaba cuestionar al hombre con abrigo de Cruella De Vil rosado.

—Así que tú eres el muchacho de Garp —mencionó Doflamingo acercándose y Ace quiso ser invisible en ese momento. Ese tipo raro lo ponía incómodo—. Espera, ¿cómo dicen los chicos de hoy? ¿Chiques? ¿Muchaches? Eso.

No entendió nada de lo que le dijo y quiso alejarse de ese sujeto. Por suerte, Rosi apareció para sacarlo de allí.

—No lo molestes, Doffy —le dijo a su hermano.

—No estaba molestándolo, Rosi —se defendió—. Le diré a Giolla que lo incluya en alguna de nuestras presentaciones inclusivas. Tendremos mucho _públique_.

—Mejor ve con Trébol que dijo que te necesita.

Al menos eso fue suficiente para que el sujeto se alejara de él y Ace respiró aliviado agradeciéndole a Rosinante su ayuda. No duró mucho porque esa fiesta estaba llena de gente igual de extravagante. No se aprendió ni cerca el nombre de alguno de ellos y odió en silencio a todos los que venían a hablarle. Incluso había niños que no tuvo idea de dónde salieron.

El tamaño de esa mansión era descomunal. Incluso tenía un jardín enorme y una piscina. El día estaba hermoso, y habían montado la fiesta en la parte de atrás de la casa. Un castillo inflable estaba dispuesto para los pequeños, aunque algunos adultos ebrios —incluyendo a Garp— se metieron de todos modos.

También había comida en exceso. Una gran mesa con snack, hamburguesas, salchichas, y de todo. ¿Así se supone que eran los cumpleaños infantiles? Tal vez de los niños con dinero, pero Law no le parecía de ese estilo. Le recordó a Sabo, que tampoco parecía alguien de esa clase social, sino que era algo que lo atormentaba.

Ace intentó comer algo. Masticó papas fritas y una hamburguesa como siempre lo hubiera hecho, pero no le cayó bien. Su cuerpo ya no aceptaba la comida basura quizá. El estómago le dolió cuando pensó en comer más y se fue adentro sin que nadie lo notara. Caminó hasta el baño, al cual tardó bastante en acceder, esa casa tenía demasiadas puertas.

Se sentó en el inodoro y agarró su cabeza tirándose el cabello para atrás. Estaba mareado e intentó respirar profundo para controlar esa sensación agobiante, pero le fue imposible. Tuvo que arrodillarse frente retrete y vomitar todo lo que había comido. Le dio muchísimo asco ver los pedazos de comida sin digerir y apenas masticados. Vomitó más por eso.

Permaneció allí más tiempo del que le hubiera gustado y se tapó el rostro sintiéndose angustiado. No quería estar allí. En ese lugar, con esas personas extrañas que le hablaban raro con ese tono burlón que sólo le molestaba más. Quería escapar de allí, irse muy lejos y que le dejaran en paz.

Estaba harto y se sentía fatal. No pertenecía a ese lugar, a ningún lado en realidad. La soledad que lo embargó allí sentado en aquel baño frío le consumió hasta los huesos.

En momentos así, cuando sentía que podía ahogarse con su propio llanto y saliva hasta morir, intentaba pensar en otras cosas para que los latidos rápidos de su corazón no lo agobien. Casi siempre fantaseaba en cómo habría sido su vida si lograba huir con Sabo, las cosas que estarían haciendo, cómo sobreviviría, los lugares que podrían haber visitado y la infinidad de besos que podrían haber compartido.

La piel le dolía al pensar que eso jamás pasaría. Recordaba la última vez que se besaron para despedirse después que Sabo se fuera de su casa, pero no creyó que sería la última. Quizá debería haberlo besado más.

Se abrazó a sí mismo y hundió las uñas en su piel pensando que ni el dolor físico podría equipararse con ese vacío inmenso en su pecho. Todos los días sentía que lo mataría. Ponía todo de sí para estar bien, para olvidarlo, pero siempre tenía esos pequeños momentos donde, en soledad, revivía el sufrimiento. No podía evitarlo. En las noches era cuando peor la pasaba y en el día intentaba fingir, olvidar momentáneamente lo que ocurrió. Era una bonita ilusión a la cual se aferraba pero terminaba rompiéndose y causándole más heridas.

Luego de limpiarse y lavarse el rostro, salió del baño porque no podía quedarse allí para siempre lamentándose por lo miserable que era.

Ace se odiaba en ese momento y tampoco se soportaba a sí mismo. Su cuerpo era un problema, pero últimamente más porque ni siquiera comer en paz podía.

No volvió al jardín donde estaba dándose la fiesta. Prefirió quedarse dentro de la casa donde estaba solo. Se desplomó en el living donde había unos sillones blancos muy cómodos y suspiró pensando que podría quedarse un rato allí dormido.

Pasaron algunos minutos donde no supo si concilió el sueño, pero se despertó al sentir pasos. Alguien corría hacia él. Vio a Law muy agitado acercándose y eso lo asustó.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó preocupado por la cara de pánico del niño.

Law no respondió, sólo hizo un gesto de silencio y se ocultó detrás del sillón donde Ace estaba sentado. No comprendió por qué hizo eso, pero se distrajo cuando oyó más gente aproximarse y vio a los otros niños de la fiesta. Recordaba que se los habían presentado cuando llegó. Baby 5 y Buffalo eran nietos del viejo Lao G, tenían apodos demasiado extraños.

—¡Hola! —dijo la niña, no debería tener más de 6 años, al igual que el otro chico—. Estamos buscando a Law, ¿lo has visto? Giolla dijo que nos disfrazaríamos y salió corriendo.

Arqueó una ceja al oírlo. No se imaginaba al pequeño niño tímido participando de algo así, entendía por qué huyó.

—No, no lo he visto —negó Ace—. Debe estar con Rosinante.

—Es verdad —espetó Buffalo—. Vayamos con Cora-san.

No terminaba de entender ese apodo tampoco, pero sonaba lindo. Le generaba mucha ternura cuando Law le decía Cora-san, pero le daba un poco de mala espina cuando escuchaba a Doflamingo llamarlo Corazón con su voz de villano.

Baby 5 y Buffalo se alejaron y creyó que había sido suficiente, pero ella volvió al instante.

—Ehm... —titubeó frente a Ace y éste ladeó la cabeza viéndola—. Eres lindo... ¡Adiós!

La pequeña niña sonrojada salió corriendo y apenas entendió qué había pasado. ¿Le dijo que era lindo? No pudo evitar sonreír pensando que era la segunda persona que se lo decía, aunque sólo se trataba de una niña de 6 años.

—¿Se fueron? —susurró Law y Ace le dijo que podía salir—. Son muy molestos...

Se rió al oírlo. No lo conocía mucho, pero Law parecía tampoco estar cómodo en ese lugar. Era extraño porque se supone que allí vivía y todas esas personas parecían familiarizadas con el lugar porque trabajaban de cerca para Doflamingo. Sin embargo, el niño seguía allí escondido en aquel rincón junto a él.

Debía recordar que Law experimentó una tragedia muy recientemente, por lo que quizá no estuviera listo para tanta exposición o quizá era parte de su personalidad.

—Todos parecen serlo —comentó Ace con sinceridad sin pensar en lo que decía y Law asintió.

—Cora-san me preguntó si quería una fiesta, pero... —La mueca inconforme de Law le llamó la atención y lo miró con la cabeza ladeada—. ¡Ni siquiera me gusta el pan!

Arqueó una ceja al oírlo y se rió. La comida de la fiesta tenía bastante pan. Quizá Doflamingo no le había preguntado a nadie y sólo encargó un servicio o le pidió a alguien que lo hiciera. No era justo. Se supone que esa fiesta era para Law y no parecía conforme con ella.

—Al menos te regalaron cosas buenas, ¿no?

—Sí —espetó Law—. ¿Quieres ver?

Ace asintió y siguió al niño. Ninguno de los dos quería salir por el momento, tampoco creía que tuviera algo de malo ausentarse un rato. Bostezó recordando que tenía mucho sueño, pero podía posponer su siesta un rato por el chico del cumpleaños.

Subieron las escaleras hasta una habitación bastante ordenada como para pertenecer a un niño pequeño. Era grande, con paredes blancas, muebles de colores claros con libros y juguetes. Sonrió al ver el acolchado de la cama de color verde claro con pequeños dibujos de gatos. Todo se veía lindo, incluso las almohadas y la alfombra combinaba con todo en la habitación.

Se sentó en la cama y Law le trajo varias cosas para enseñarle.

—Me dieron esto —dijo el niño y Ace miró confundido aquel aparato.

Parecía un celular, pero no lo era. Se trataba de una consola para jugar muy pequeña. Nintendo, le dijo Law. Ace sabía que esas existían, pero nunca había visto una.

¿No era demasiado para un niño de cuatro años? No creía que Doflamingo reparar en eso o en gastos.

—Y Cora-san compró esto —Law le mostró una caja con colores vivos y muy bellos. Parecía más emocionado por eso que por la consola—. Dijo que los leeríamos juntos.

Harry Potter. Ace sonrió al ver todos los libros. La edición era hermosa y con ilustraciones. Él mismo había leído el primer libro con Sabo y vieron las películas, aunque no pudieron seguir con la lectura. Sin embargo, sospechaba que a Law le gustaba más la idea de compartir algo con Rosinante que por el libro en sí.

—Te gustará mucho —aseguró mirando el interior de los libros—. ¿Suelen leer juntos?

Law asintió y le mostró los libros que tenía, los que _Cora-san_ le había leído. Parecía muy contento enseñándolos mientras explicaba de qué se trataba cada uno, aunque era obvio que los reconocía por los dibujos en las tapas. ¿Será que sabía leer? No, era demasiado pequeño, aunque no tendría por qué juzgarlo por eso.

No estuvo seguro cuánto tiempo pasó allí, pero Ace se sintió muy entretenido mientras el niño le enseñaba a jugar Pokemon en su diminuta consola. Era genial, quería una de esas.

La puerta se abrió despacio y Rosinante apareció al otro lado.

—¿Qué hacen los dos aquí? —preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba—. Tienes que ir a soplar las velas, Law, y también está la piñata.

Le sorprendió un poco lo disconforme que parecía el niño cuando le dijeron eso.

—No quiero... —se quejó Law haciendo puchero y Ace rió.

—Sólo será un rato —le dijo al niño tocándole la cabeza—. Además son caramelos, no tienen pan.

Law no parecía muy convencido, pero asintió. Rosinante sonrió mientras los miraba. Law no era un niño que confiara fácilmente en otros, pero al parecer Ace le había agradado. Extendió los brazos para levantar a su hijo.

—Parece que se llevan bien.

Ace sólo alzó los hombros sin estar seguro qué decir, pero tampoco lo negó.

—Me enseñó a jugar Pokemon —contestó y Rosi se rió de nuevo.

—Yo aún no lo entiendo.

Pensar en Rosinante cazando Pokemon le pareció divertido. Salieron de la habitación para dirigirse de nuevo al patio con las demás personas.

—Quizá nos mudemos con ustedes.

Cuando oyó aquellas palabras, Ace se acordó de ese detalle y las veces que los oyó a los viejos hablando sobre Rosi y Law mudándose con ellos. La idea hasta le parecía agradable, al menos no tendría que estar solo con esos dos dinosaurios.

—Eso estaría bien —contestó Ace.

—Aún hay cosas que resolver —dijo Rosinante con pesar y miró al niño que llevaba en sus brazos—. ¿Qué opinas, Law? ¿A ti te gustaría vivir con los abuelos y con Ace?

No hubo palabras de parte del pequeño, pero sí lo vio asentir y eso le sacó una sonrisa.

También se preguntó por qué Rosinante no iba a vivir solo con su hijo, si tenía el dinero para hacerlo. Sin embargo, también entendía que Law era un niño pequeño y muy sensible por todas las situaciones turbulentas que experimentó. Así que suponía que Rosi no quería dejarlo solo, en una guardería, o con personas en las que el niño no confiara. Él debía trabajar, no siempre podía estar con Law.

La situación era compleja, pero a Ace no le molestaría estar con ese niño o con Rosinante. Sería una buena noticia. Además, Rosi era nuevo siendo padre y probablemente no quería estar solo en esa etapa. Sin embargo, su hermano no parecía ser una persona que diera mucha contención emocional o esa sensación le dio.


	11. Chapter 11

Volver a viajar le cansó más de lo que imaginó. La primera vez que se subió al avión fue un momento incómodo, pero cuando regresaron lo padeció mucho más. Ese par de semanas en España no estuvieron mal en realidad. El calor del lugar fue muy agradable e incluso paseó por la playa más de una vez.

Garp le había comprado otro celular y era mucho más moderno que el que usaba antes. No tenía botones, sólo una pantalla táctil y Ace se entretuvo bastante utilizándolo. Incluso podía navegar en Internet allí, qué increíble. Su teléfono anterior era muy viejo y estaba roto, pero servía para enviar mensajes a Sabo. Ahora, el número de ese chico ya no estaba entre sus contactos y eso le causaba más melancolía de la que podía manejar.

Perdió el entusiasmo rápidamente por ese celular, aunque nada lo emocionaba demasiado en realidad. Le gustó poder escuchar música. Perdió muchas horas haciendo eso y durmiendo. Dormía mucho y Ace creyó que se debía a que dejó su medicina para la narcolepsia. Luego de un día que la olvidó, perdió la costumbre de tomarla. Garp le dijo que debería ir al médico para que se la vuelva a recetar, pero no le importaba mucho. Ace ya estaba acostumbrado y podía darse cuenta cuándo iba a tener un episodio, casi siempre en realidad.

Rosinante y Law se mudaron con ellos finalmente. Por lo que oyó, a Doflamingo no le agradó la noticia, pero aun así todos regresaron juntos.

La casa era grande, tanto como para que vivieran todos allí y Ace tuviera su propio cuarto. Aunque fue necesario remodelar bastante, comprar muebles, pintar y cosas en las que casi no participó. Al parecer, hacía muy poco que los viejos tenían esa casa y había algunas cosas que aún estaban en construcción.

El verano se esfumó y en noviembre las hojas cayeron manchando el suelo de amarillo y naranja. Hacía frío, mucho, y a Ace no le gustaba. Se refugió en mantas y en ropa abrigada que acababa de adquirir. Nunca sufrió mucho el frío, pero ese otoño no le estaba sentando bien. Incluso se había resfriado. Él jamás se enfermaba, pero llevaba días cansado, con las nariz llena de mocos y las malditas náuseas que no lo dejaban en paz.

Ese día se levantó a las dos de la tarde y podría haber dormido más. Aun así, intentaba levantarse para no sentirse un zángano que dormía todo el día.

Esa semana, Sengoku y Garp habían salido de viaje el día anterior, así que sólo se estaban Rosinante y Law en la casa. Los encontró en la cocina intentando hacer panqueques y Ace frunció las cejas al ver el desastre. El olor a quemado le hizo sentir más enfermo. Rosi lo intentaba pero no era un buen cocinero.

—¡Ace! —espetó al verlo—. ¡Qué bueno que despertaste! ¿Quieres probar?

Miró con algo de desconfianza la pila de panqueques que Rosi le señaló. Algunos lucían quemados mientras que otros lucían mucho mejor.

La cocina tenía una gran isla en el medio con seis sillas y Law estaba en una de ellas. El niño estaba cubierto de harina y se veía gracioso. Ace se sentó a su lado.

—¿Estaban aburridos? —preguntó mientras cortaba un pedazo de los panqueques y lo probaba. No sabía mal como esperó, pero le faltaba un sabor más dulce.

—Cora-san quiso hacer como en el video —dijo Law y le explicó que habían intentado recrear un video de Tasty. Podría haber salido peor.

Vio un frasco de Nutella sobre la mesa y se relamió los labios. Esa maldita pasta era muy rica y cuando la untó en los panqueques el sabor mejoró muchísimo. Últimamente no comía demasiado porque su estómago no soportaba nada. Comía poco y muy despacio porque le daba miedo vomitarlo. A veces bebía té, yogurt y pan que Law despreciaba. Lo suficiente para sobrevivir, pero eso no lo alimentaba y lo sabía. Era difícil porque estaba acostumbrado a consumir grandes cantidades de comida sin que le afectara en lo más mínimo, pero creía que era pasajero.

Masticó parte de esos panqueques e incluso lamió la cuchara hasta que su garganta se cerró después de un par de bocados. Respiró profundo y dejó la comida a un lado.

—¿Ace? —La voz de Rosinante rompió en sus pensamientos—. ¿Estás bien? ¿No te gustaron?

—No es eso —contestó rápidamente porque no sabía mal y sí le gustó, pero sentía que no podía comer—. Sólo... no tengo hambre.

Aquel hombre no parecía convencido. Estaba limpiando el desastre que quedó en la cocina y se detuvo para ver a Ace con esa mirada analítica que lo ponía incómodo.

—¿Prefieres otra cosa? Te dejamos una porción de comida que quedó del almuerzo, puedo calentarla para ti.

—Estoy bien, Rosi —interrumpió con una sonrisa—. Más tarde comeré.

Eso era una mentira muy grande, pero Ace no lo diría. Tomó una servilleta para sonarse la nariz mientras Rosinante seguía limpiando.

—Estás comiendo muy poco —evidenció poniendo un poco incómodo a Ace—. Aún no te mejoras. Quizá podríamos ir al médico.

—No hace falta, sólo es gripe.

En realidad, Ace no sabía si era una gripe o no. Porque no tenía fiebre o dolor de garganta. Sólo dormía mucho y su estómago no retenía la comida. ¿Un resfriado raro? Sí, seguramente.

Pensó en ayudar a Rosi a limpiar y se bajó de la silla para dirigirse a él, pero apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo se sintió mareado. Sostuvo su cabeza que le daba vueltas y su otra mano se aferró a la mesada para no caer. Tiró la silla al suelo sin notarlo y sintió que él también perdía el equilibrio, pero Rosinante lo agarró antes.

Tal vez no fue buena idea dejar su medicina, aunque esto no se sintió como uno de sus episodios de narcolepsia. En ningún momento perdió la consciencia, pero estuvo a punto. Rosi lo ayudó a sentarse en el sillón hasta que su mareo pasó y pudo respirar más tranquilo.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó tendiéndole un vaso de agua y Ace asintió aceptándolo.

—Creo que la narcolepsia está empeorando.

No era médico para diagnosticarse, pero suponía que ese era el motivo de su cansancio y la forma rara en que dormía. ¿La narcolepsia también daba náuseas? Quizá.

—Ace —mencionó su nombre con un tinte autoritario y pudo sentir que estaba por recibir un regaño—. Tienes que ir al médico, no puedes estar cayéndote por todos lados.

—No es tan grave...

Desde que se mudaron juntos, Rosinante se sorprendió cuando repentinamente Ace caía dormido sin aviso hasta durante la comida. Era difícil convivir con otras personas. Antes Ace siempre estaba solo y nadie lo molestaba, ahora tenía que soportar todas esas personas metiéndose con él todo el tiempo.

—Basta, Rosi. No pienso ir, así que deja de insistir.

Se apartó para regresar a su habitación y encerrarse de nuevo.

¿Por qué debían obligarlo a hacer algo que no quería? Debería haber huido así no tenía que lidiar con estas cosas.

Ni siquiera se molestó en abrir las cortinas para que entrara la luz de sol. No quería sentirlo en su piel. En ese momento, hasta le dolía tener que asomarse fuera para enfrentarse con el viento frío que recorría las calles. No le molestó sentirse un vampiro en busca del calor de su cama. Se hundió en las mantas de nuevo y volvió a quedarse dormido sin ningún esfuerzo.

Cuando se despertó ya era de noche y no tenía idea de la hora. Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza y cada parte de su cuerpo estaba resentida. Moverse era un suplicio y hasta pensó en volver a dormirse. Ace había olvidado cómo era sentirse lleno de energía.

Pasó por el baño para orinar mientras bostezaba por milésima vez. Se miró al espejo y notó que parecía alguna clase de espectro. Las ojeras ya se habían convertido en negras cuencas debajo de sus ojos, su cabello estaba largo y lleno de nudos, pero lo que más le impresionó fueron sus brazos flacos. ¿Siempre había sido así? Tampoco lo recordaba.

Intentó estirarse y pensó en darse una ducha.

Algo que también le dolía era el pecho. No era un detalle al que le prestara demasiada atención, pero a veces, cuando se rozaba sin querer, lo recordaba. Sus manos viajaron hasta su pecho y lo apretó. Una mueca de desagrado se formó en su rostro al sentirlo. Pensar que esa parte de su cuerpo estaba creciendo le desagradó. A veces le dolía cuando tenía que venir el estúpido período, quizá fuese por eso, pero no era algo en lo que pensara seguido. Le incomodaba recordar ese detalle de su biología.

El agua caliente lo ayudaría a pensar mejor o eso creyó.

Incluso fue hasta la cocina para comer. Corazón no estaba por allí, lo oyó hablar por teléfono cuando pasó por las habitaciones, y Law tampoco apareció.

Se hizo un sandwich con lo que lo encontró. No le apetecía comer nada caliente. Estuvo bien, tanto que pensó comer otro y lo hizo.

La madrugada se le hizo larga e interrumpida. La narcolepsia siempre le provocó sueños raros y, últimamente, pesadillas. Más de una vez se despertó asustado y sudando frío. Esa noche no fue la excepción, se despertó agitado y la piel se le erizó cuando sintió una horrible sensación subir por su garganta al levantarse de forma brusca.

Tapó su boca con la mano con mucha fuerza, pero eso no alcanzó para calmarse. La rapidez con la que corrió al baño fue abrumadora, casi como una ráfaga. Sintió lágrimas bajando desde sus ojos por el esfuerzo e intentó contener la tos para no despertar a nadie mientras procuraba no ahogarse.

Otra vez lo mismo.

Tembló allí de rodillas en el suelo mientras sus manos se aferraba al borde del retrete y apretó los dientes sintiéndose confundido, asustado y con muchísima incertidumbre.

Antes no le pasaban este tipo de cosas. ¿Será que estaba enfermo? Le daba miedo pensar en eso. Jamás se había enfermado y podía contar la cantidad de veces que se resfrió con una mano, aunque en esas ocasiones los malestares no pasaban de un poco de mocos y tos. Ahora no podía entender qué era lo que pasaba.

No quería decirle a nadie porque le aterraba pensar en ir a un médico. Además, antes que Garp se marchara, le había dicho que debía ir a uno para que le diera nueva medicación y deberían resolver el tema de la escuela.

Se sentó a un rincón del piso sosteniendo su estómago maldito y respiró profundo.

Si hubiera huido, ¿eso le habría hecho mejor? ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Aún estaba a tiempo para marcharse y elegir otro rumbo? Ace dudaba que pudiera siquiera planearlo con lo mal que se sentía. Ahora estaba solo. Su situación era muy distinta a cuando estaba con Sabo. La seguridad que le embargó en ese momento ya sólo era un triste recuerdo.

Recordó las noches donde se la pasaban hablando y trazando líneas en mapas impresos en el cyber del pueblo. Todos esos papeles acabaron en la basura al igual que sus ganas por pensar en buscar su propia libertad.

Arañó la blanca taza cuando sintió otra arcada atravesarlo y supo al instante que esa sería otra de las noches donde se quedaba en vela con el estómago revuelto, sus sentimientos rotos y el rostro mojado de lágrimas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desde hace mucho tiempo, Rosinante tenía la costumbre de despertar temprano. Así podía aprovechaba para habituarse a esa nueva casa donde convivía desde hace poco tiempo. Quizás, en los años que viajó por su trabajo, debería haberse preocupado por tener un lugar propio pero eso nunca le interesó. Tampoco se imaginó teniendo hijos, pero la llegada de Law a su vida lo tomó por sorpresa.

La verdad que no había podido dejar solo a ese pequeño niño. Él también había perdido a sus padres hace muchos años y Sengoku lo adoptó, ¿por qué no haría lo mismo con ese chico con el que se encariñó?

No fue un problema. Law era un buen niño, pero le gustaría saber cómo hacerlo más feliz. Era consciente que el tiempo lo ayudaría a reponerse de lo que vivió. Tenía que ayudarle a tener una vida mejor y ganar buenas experiencias que se volvieran más significativas que los malos recuerdos.

Preparó el desayuno ese día y quemó uno de los trapos haciendo tostadas. Cuando le contó a Doflamingo que iba a adoptar un niño, su hermano le recordó su natural torpeza y le preguntó si estaba seguro. Rosinante nunca había estado tan seguro de algo en toda su vida.

Una cosa que descubrió con la convivencia es que Law también despertaba temprano y que le costaba mucho dormirse. Varias noches, Rosinante lo acompañaba hasta que se quedaba dormido y dejaba alguna luz encendida para que no se asustara si despertaba en medio de la noche solo.

Law apareció en la cocina y tiró de su pantalón de pijama. Le dio los buenos días al niño acariciando su cabello negro y le dijo que fuera a sentarse, que enseguida le daría su desayuno, pero Law no le hizo caso y volvió a tirar de su ropa para llamarle la atención.

—Cora-san —dijo—. Se durmió en el baño.

En un principio, no terminó de entender qué decía su hijo, pero prefirió seguirlo. Entraron al cuarto de Ace y fueron al baño particular que tenía. Rosinante se asustó y también sintió confusión cuando vio a Ace acurrucado contra el inodoro con los brazos sobre el borde de la taza haciendo de almohada para su cabeza.

Corazón había tenido una vida _complicada_ —sobre todo por el hermano que tenía— y por ende presenció muchas cosas turbias, más de las que le gustaría ostentar. Así que ahora varias escenas fuertes pasaron por su cabeza, pero intentó mantener la calma.

Con cuidado se acercó al chico para despertarlo y éste pareció alterado como si acabara de tener una pesadilla.

—Ace, tranquilo —dijo con una voz dulce—. Este es un lugar muy incómodo para que estés.

—Rosi, yo... —Ace sostuvo su cabeza aturdido por el sueño—. Creo que me dormí...

No hacía falta que se lo dijera. Ya se había dado cuenta que algo malo sucedía con ese chico.

Desde que lo conoció, Ace siempre le llamó mucho la atención. Sobre todo la seguridad que tenía al afirmar su identidad siendo tan pequeño y con muchas experiencias por vivir. Era fuerte y por eso Corazón lo admiraba. Sin embargo, ahora podía percibir y notar que estaba mal. Garp le comentó que había tenido un problema antes de irse con él, alguna clase de decepción amorosa y entendía que eso lo tenía destrozado.

Rosinante estuvo ahí y también fue un adolescente con el corazón roto. A veces incluso era un adulto que experimentaba sus ilusiones romperse en pedazos. Aun así, no podía dejar que Ace, siendo tan joven, se destruyera.

Lo ayudó a ir hasta su cama y Law los miró atento desde la puerta. Quizá tenía miedo y se mantuvo expectante. Era un buen niño y había desarrollado cariño por Ace, cosa que la pareció increíble y adorable, y ahora se mostraba interesado por lo que ocurría.

Se inclinó delante de ese chico y trató de sonreírle con tranquilidad.

—Ace —dijo con una voz suave para no alterarlo—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Asintió. No lo oyó decir nada. Lo notó pensativo y callado, Rosinante debería aprovechar esa oportunidad para hablarle e intentar llegar a él. Sabía que no era nadie para decirle a Ace qué hacer, pero allí estaba y ambos vivían juntos, tenía que intentarlo.

—No puedes seguir así —Corazón habló sin ningún tipo de rodeo—. Sé que te sientes mal y triste, pero no debes quedarte con eso y pensar que pasará. A veces... No somos capaces de lidiar con nuestras propias emociones y está bien, no te sientas culpable. Quizá podríamos buscar ayuda, un doctor, terapia o las dos cosas; pero ya no puedes seguir así.

Lo vio morderse los labios temblorosos y bajar la cabeza. No se mostró combativo como de costumbre y eso le llenó de esperanza.

—No... No estoy loco —aclaró Ace—, pero... No lo sé, no quiero ir.

—Prometo que estaré contigo todo el tiempo —aseguró con completa sinceridad—. Si algo sale mal o no te gusta, nos iremos, pero es necesario hacerlo.

Ace pareció pensarlo y se tomó un largo rato para hacerlo.

Cuando aceptó, Rosinante se sintió muy orgulloso y hasta lo abrazó. Ese niño lo tenía muy preocupado, pero al menos había logrado convencerlo de ir a un médico. Quizá sería bueno hacerle un chequeo y consultar con terapia. Pensó en decirle a Garp y Sengoku, pero no quería preocuparlos por algo en que, por el momento, no podían participar. Si las cosas se salían de control hablaría con ellos. Lo primordial era Ace en ese instante.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ese día en particular se sintió muy mal, pero quizá fuera porque tenía su cita con el médico de la cual no podía escapar. Esperar en la guardia fue un martirio y comenzó a pensar que todo esto era innecesario. ¿Qué tenía de malo haberse sentido un poco mal? A todo el mundo le pasaba. Además, si quería o no comer era su decisión. No es que haya tomado la decisión de despreciar la comida, sino que le caía mal o no tenía apetito. Era pasajero, pronto se recuperaría, aunque al mismo tiempo recordaba las noches en que había dormido en el baño de tanto vomitar y ya no se sentía tan seguro. Rosinante no lo dejaría irse de todas formas.

Era lunes y había muchísima gente por todos lados. El olor a desinfectante le penetró la nariz causándole un asco infinito. Ace no estaba seguro de poder sobrevivir esa consulta.

El único que parecía muy curioso era Law quien miraba todo el movimiento de ese lugar asombrado, al menos alguien estaba disfrutando ese "paseo". Se supone que debían hablar con un médico clínico primero para explicarle los problemas que había tenido y luego verían qué más hacer. Era el primer paso agotador.

Entraron a la consulta y sintió las náuseas en la garganta cuando tuvo que hablar con el doctor para explicarle qué le ocurría, pero se las tragó porque no era el mejor lugar para vomitar. Explicó —de una forma resumida y demasiado liviana— lo que pasaba y sintió que Corazón, sentado con Law en sus piernas, lo miraba disconforme. Algunos mareos, mucho cansancio, dormía demasiado y comía poco.

—También has vomitado —acotó y Law se volteó a ver a su papá, quien lucía serio—. Y te desvaneces.

—Eso es por la narcolepsia —aseguró Ace y el médico escribió.

Aquel hombre era una persona mayor y se tomaba su tiempo para oír con atención todos los síntomas o situaciones que le describían. ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? Crocus, o eso fue lo que entendió Ace. Además le resultó gracioso que debajo de su bata blanca de médico tuviera una camisa floreada, parecía listo para ir a la playa en lugar de atender una consulta.

Tuvo que explicarle sobre su narcolepsia, hace cuanto lo tenía y la medicación que tomaba. Estaba seguro que terminaría dándole otra y esperaba que sus problemas se solucionaran con eso.

—Y... —Rosinante miró a Ace pensando si podía decir o no otros _pequeños detalles_.

Apretó los labios sintiéndose molesto. Tal vez debería pegarse un cartel en la cara que especificara qué tenía entre las piernas, porque al parecer era muy importante para el resto del mundo. No dijo nada mientras Rosi le explicaba al médico y éste ni siquiera se inmutó.

—¿Haces algún tratamiento hormonal? —indagó Crocus y Ace negó diciendo que no tomaba ningún tipo de medicación, tampoco entendió muy bien eso de tratamiento, pero no preguntó—. Pueden ser varias causas: Anemia, algún desorden hormonal o incluso algo más, pero tienes que hacer unos análisis.

Escribió unas órdenes para las pruebas de sangre y orina que debía realizarse. El doctor le dijo que vaya a hacerlos ahora para que se los dieran en unos días y pudiera volver. Al menos esa parte ya estaba resuelta. No fue tan terrible como creyó o al menos eso sintió Ace.

Las agujas no le daban miedo, pero sí resultaba un poco incómodo. Los análisis fueron bastante rápidos y Rosinante sugirió que vayan a comer algo. Una cosa que Ace no podía entender de Law era por qué despreciaba tanto el pan, ¿sería por la textura, el sabor, el concepto? Tampoco planeaba preguntarlo, eso era en lo que menos pensaba.

Ace tenía el estómago cerrado y respiró profundo mientras veía el plato de arroz con verduras y trozos de carne frente a él. Rosi sugirió que comiera eso, que parecía nutritivo, pero Ace no estaba seguro. Tenía que comer algo, lo sabía, su falta de energía también se debía a su mala alimentación. No quería decepcionar a Rosinante, sin embargo. Ese hombre se estaba preocupando en exceso por él y no quería ser un desagradecido. Además, tal vez comiendo podía demostrarle que exageró y nada le pasaba.

Tomó el tenedor y lo llenó de varias de las cosas que tenía en su plato, pero se detuvo cuando el olor lo golpeó. Tenía cebolla, mucha, y se notaba. Tuvo que respirar por la boca para ignorar esa sensación que le subía hasta la garganta. ¿Por qué? Si siempre le gustó la cebolla, no tenía problemas con los sabores fuertes, incluso no le importaba comerla cruda, pero en ese momento sentía que hasta su nuca comenzó a sudar mientras sostenía la comida.

El restaurante estaba lleno de gente y a unas pocas calles de la clínica. La mesa donde estaban sentados era pequeña, pero Ace comenzó a sentir que era inmensa. Respiró profundo mientras intentaba distraerse mirando cómo Corazón ayudaba a Law a comer, pero el niño era muy ordenado y quería mostrarle a su papá cómo podía hacerlo solo. Ace sonrió pensando que era muy tierno y ambos hacían un cuadro muy lindo. Rosi era un buen papá. Al menos eso pensó hasta que se cortó intentando trozar el pescado del niño, pero el hombre siempre tenía curitas o elementos de primeros auxilios a la mano.

Picó un poco del arroz y cositas de su plato, pero todo tenía un sabor demasiado intenso y le daba miedo que su estómago lo traicione. Paró varias veces porque tenía miedo de vomitar en la mesa. Antes ese plato no le hubiera durado ni diez minutos y ya estaría pidiendo otro, pero ahora habían pasado casi cuarenta minutos y no había llegado a comerse la mitad. No pudo contenerse de hacer una arcada cuando masticó un pedazo de carne que tenía grasa y una textura chiclosa que le dio asco. Se inclinó mientras se tapaba la boca con toda la mano y respiraba profundo para calmarse.

—¿Ace, estás bien? —preguntó Corazón poniéndole una mano en la espalda.

Ace sólo negó y escupió la comida que tenía en la boca dentro de su mano disimulando para que Rosi no lo notara.

—Me mordí —mintió e intentó sonreír para mostrar que en serio estaba bien, pero sabía que no convenció a ese hombre, aunque no le dijo nada.

Intentó seguir actuando con normalidad aunque en su garganta se formó un nudo peligroso que le impidió seguir comiendo. Ace tomó una servilleta de papel para limpiarse y ocultar esa comida que no pudo terminar de tragar.

Quizá algo no andaba bien con él y eso lo ponía nervioso. Tal vez le dieran una medicación que lo hiciera sentir mejor pronto. Eso sería agradable.

No hubo postre, pero sí fueron a caminar a un parque que había allí cerca para tomar un poco de aire y regresar a su casa.

Los días pasaron rápido y no se sintió mejor. Su cuerpo estaba tenso cuando regresaron a la clínica. Law le tomó la mano mientras iban a buscar los análisis y eso le ayudó a mantenerse estable. Volver a ese consultorio le bajaba la presión. Aun así, se mantuvo optimista pensando que tal vez saldrían pronto, pero no fue así. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto ese médico en decirle qué pasaba? Un poco le preocupó eso.

—¿Recuerdas cuándo fue tu último periodo? —preguntó Crocus y Ace ladeó la cabeza confundido—. Tu último periodo menstrual.

El rostro se le puso rojo al instante y se sintió muy incómodo por esa pregunta. ¿Qué tenía que ver? Eso era en lo que menos pensaba. Intentó recordar al respecto. La sangre, las toallas, los tampones, los dolores... Odiaba todo eso. No podía acordarse la última vez que lo experimentó. Sintió que había pasado tiempo ya.

—¿Por qué? —espetó a la defensiva—. No sé... No lo recuerdo.

El médico asintió mientras miraba de nuevo los estudios.

—¿Eres activo sexualmente? —preguntó repentinamente.

Ace casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. ¿Qué eran todas esas preguntas? No quería contestar, menos delante de Rosinante. Cada vez fue haciéndose más pequeño en ese asiento y su silencio avergonzado pareció ser suficiente respuesta.

—En tus análisis figura una hormona que sólo está presente durante el embarazo, además la falta de menstruación lo comprueba —explicó Crocus y el ambiente se volvió frío, gélido, pero siguió hablando—. Aun así tendrás que consultar con tu ginecólogo para hacerte una ecografía, te puedo recomendar un profesional si no tienes.

El doctor siguió anotando cosas y comentando otras, pero Ace no escuchó absolutamente nada de lo que dijo.

Sólo pasó un instante, que pareció eterno, donde fue incapaz de reaccionar. ¿Qué cosa acababa de decirle? ¿Embarazo? ¿Él? ¿Qué?

Tenía que ser una mentira.

Sintió que en ese instante podría gritar, desmayarse, vomitar; todo junto. Cualquier cosa.

Esperó que el médico le dijera que era mentira o que había entendido mal, pero ese momento nunca llegó.


	12. Chapter 12

La impresión que recorrió su cuerpo le hizo estremecer. Miró a Ace a su lado y ese chico parecía ido, como si no hubiese terminado de comprender lo que el doctor dijo. A Rosinante le costó creerlo y necesitó una confirmación. Aquel médico volvió reiterarle qué era lo que Ace tenía y aun así le pareció increíble. En ese momento, tuvo que recordar que ese niño tenía un cuerpo diferente y lo suficientemente desarrollado como para concebir un bebé si no tenía el cuidado adecuado. Se acostumbró mucho a que Ace fuera un chico, tanto que olvidó ese pequeño detalle.

Crocus le entregó las órdenes, los análisis y también escribió los profesionales recomendados. Rosinante sintió que el hombre lo miraba con algo de reproche por la situación y podía entenderlo. Ace era demasiado joven y quizás le había faltado atención, educación, para no estar pasando por esto. Había tantas cosas que podrían haber hecho mejor, pero ya estaban en esta situación y no podían hacer más que enfrentarla. Tomó todas las recomendaciones y no pudo despedirse como es debido porque Ace se levantó para salir rápido de ese lugar. Como pudo, Rosi tomó a Law para ir detrás de él.

Lo encontró en el estacionamiento cercano vomitando en el borde de la calle. Los nervios y las náuseas que ya sentía lo atacaron de golpe provocando que lanzara todo lo poco que había alcanzado a comer.

Ace se agarró la cabeza frustrado y negó una y otra vez pensando que no podía estar pasando esto. Era mentira, debía ser un error. Él no podía tener un bebé, porque esos los tienen las mujeres y él no era una.

Tosió intentando controlar las arcadas y sintió la mano de Rosi en su espalda que susurraba de una forma tranquila que se calmara. Se sentía tan impactado, tan fuera de sí, que fue incapaz de decir algo. Rosi lo ayudó a levantarse y sintió cómo la pequeña mano de Law sostenía la suya mientras juntos lo guiaban hasta su auto para irse. Se sintió como una basura en ese instante porque incluso el niño de cuatro años parecía preocupado por él.

Rosinante era demasiado bueno. No dijo nada ni tampoco le miró con algún tipo de molestia. Sólo lo dejó en el asiento y le puso el cinturón. Ace ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuándo arrancaron porque apoyó la cabeza contra el vidrio y cerró los ojos desmayándose. El cansancio de días durmiendo mal lo atacó de repente haciéndolo colapsar. Seguramente cuando despertara descubriría que sólo había estado soñando.

Apenas regresaron, Rosi lo despertó y dejó que Ace fuera a su cuarto, porque ninguno de los estaba listo para hablar del tema. ¿Era bueno dejarlo solo? No sabía.

Law se mantuvo cerca de él y trató de sonreírle al niño, por más que éste supiera que todo estaba mal.

¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Qué le diría a Garp y Sengoku? Pensó en llamarlos, pero se retractó. Lo mejor era saber primero exactamente el estado de Ace. Los dos viejos le harían preguntas y Rosi en ese momento no tenía más información que lo dicho por el médico.

El hombre serio y con esa apariencia sabia le dijo que debía hacerse cargo de Ace, acompañarlo a las consultas y que siguiera los procedimientos, además de ver a los profesionales que le darían las opciones para su caso. Rosinante sabía que se lo decía porque Ace tenía sólo catorce años, era un niño, y necesitaba alguien con quién afrontar esa situación.

Pensó mucho en todas las cosas que se pudieron hacer antes para que no terminara todo así, pero la realidad era que no se podía hacer nada de eso ahora. Le preocupaba mucho cómo esta situación afectaría a Ace. No podría ocultarlo por mucho, había que tomar una decisión, pero ¿cómo podía hacerle entender eso? Apenas era un niño, no podía pretender que tomara decisiones como un adulto. Era muy frustrante, pero estaría con él, no iba a dejarlo sufrir solo.

La mañana pasó muy rápido y el mediodía llegó. Preparó el almuerzo y se lo dio a Law. Estuvo un rato con su hijo, pero su cabeza seguía revuelta y agitada por toda la situación. Cuando terminaron, preparó una bandeja y fue hasta el cuarto de Ace.

Quizá debería darle más espacio hasta que estuviera listo, pero no podían esperar. Debían saber qué hacer, pero para eso tenía que hablar con él primero.

Tocó la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que entró.

La habitación estaba completamente oscura pero la luz del pasillo fue suficiente para que pudiera entrar sin tropezarse. Dejó la bandeja en la mesa junto a la cama y fue a cerrar la puerta luego de encender la pequeña lámpara sobre el mueble. La luz suave iluminó un poco el bulto envuelto en un gran edredón blanco. Se sentó mientras estiraba una mano para tocarlo y tratar de encontrar a Ace allí debajo.

—Ace —dijo con una voz suave—. Despierta, es hora de comer.

—Mmm… —Lo oyó quejarse y moverse con la cara enterrada en la almohada—. No quiero, no tengo hambre.

—Pero _debes_ comer algo —insistió y Ace alzó el rostro para verlo, estaba enojado.

—No, no _debo_ —sentenció y se acostó dándole la espalda—. Déjame en paz, Rosi.

Un suspiro abandonó sus labios y no dijo nada al instante. Desde el primer momento supo que esto no sería fácil y no pensaba retroceder.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo sintiendo cómo el niño a su lado se tensó.

—No quiero.

—Ace, es necesario.

—Mentira —Ace lo interrumpió con rabia en su voz—. Ese médico, el resultado… tiene que ser una mentira.

Pasaron algunos instantes donde no dijeron nada y Rosinante se sintió cansado. Era un hombre muy paciente, pero no sabía cómo hacer para que Ace entendiera que no podía estar en negación por tanto tiempo. Era su salud lo que estaba en juego y debían hacer algo pronto.

—Tuviste sexo sin cuidado —habló tajante porque creyó que era necesario, aunque pensó que tal vez Ace nunca recibió algún tipo de educación sexual que le informara cómo prevenir embarazos o enfermedades. Ese niño estaba muy descuidado—. No has tenido periodo y tus síntomas… No es una mentira.

—¡Sí lo es! —espetó alzándose de la cama para mirar a ese hombre y enfrentarlo—. Esas cosas le pasan a la gente, no a mí, yo no soy… no soy una…

Sus palabras dejaron de salir y los labios se le torcieron en una mueca dolorosa. Ace sintió cómo su garganta se cerró y los ojos se le empañaron. Dolía mucho, se sentía demasiado frustrado y con miedo. Rosinante pudo ver eso y lo abrazó para contenerlo. Pensó que tal vez Ace lo alejaría, pero lo sintió aferrarse a su ropa como un gatito asustado.

—No quiero esto, Rosi —dijo con su voz hecha un hilo y las lágrimas comenzando a caer por su rostro—. No quiero…

Rosinante no tenía ningún consuelo para él más que decirle que todo estaría bien, que no estaba solo y que, pase lo que pase, lo acompañaría siempre. Abrazó fuerte a ese niño y también sintió miedo, porque era muy chico para tener que pasar por estas cosas y lloró con él un rato largo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El día que fueron a la nueva cita médica, los nervios estaban a flor de piel. Ace sintió que sus manos, apretadas en su regazo, temblaban y tragó saliva cuando oyó que una mujer dijo su apellido en voz alta. Rosi puso una mano sobre su hombro recordándole que allí estaba. Law entró con ellos callado pero atento a todo lo que pasaba. No estaba solo, pero aun así tuvo que respirar profundamente para controlar la ansiedad que lo hacía estremecer.

Una mujer rubia les dio la bienvenida a su consultorio. Ella le sonrió con amabilidad y se sentaron luego de cerrar la puerta. Un escritorio los separaba de la doctora y se sintió muy nervioso por estar en esa situación de nuevo. Al menos esa mujer lucía mucho más agradable que el primer doctor que lo atendió. Ace alcanzó a leer el nombre de “Otohime” en varios diplomas enmarcados en la pared. Ese era el nombre de la médica que le recomendaron, aunque no recordaba si era ginecóloga, obstetra o ambas cosas, quizá debería aprender la diferencia.

Ella los saludó y les preguntó por qué estaban allí. Ace se sintió completamente incapaz de decirlo en voz alta y por suerte Rosinante habló por él, pero eso no significaba que le incomodara menos. Le tendió los análisis que se había hecho para que ella los mirara.

—Entiendo —mencionó Otohime asintiendo—. ¿Te llamas Ace, no?

Afirmó y la mirada de esa mujer era agradable. Parecía pensar con cuidado antes de hablar, pero nunca perdía su tono dulce.

—Me gustaría hacerte una ecografía antes de continuar, así sabemos qué tal está todo por allí, ¿alguna vez te hiciste una o algún control? —Recibió una respuesta negativa y ella suspiró. Cerró los estudios y los dejó sobre un escritorio para levantarse—. Ven conmigo.

La doctora le indicó que se levante y Ace dudó. Miró un instante a Rosinante y luego decidió alzarse mientras se preguntaba por qué tenía que estar pasando por esto. Era su culpa, pero aun así no quería tener que hacerlo.

Ella lo llevó a una habitación dentro del consultorio. Allí había una camilla, una puerta que llevaba a un baño y un montón de máquinas que Ace no tenía idea para qué servían. Quiso salir corriendo cuando ella le pidió que se quitara la ropa en el baño y se colocara una bata que había allí colgada. ¿Por qué? ¿Esto era necesario? Le dijo que sí, era parte del control, pero le hizo sentir muy incómodo.

Obedeció, sin embargo. Sintió muchísimo frío cuando tuvo que quitarse su ropa y sus nudillos se volvieron blancos de tanto que los apretó. Se recostó en esa camilla y ella le abrió las piernas para ver. Nunca en su vida creyó que podía sentirse tan avergonzado y con deseos de huir de un sitio. Clavó las uñas en la tela blanca de esa cama y sintió que se crispaba como un gato mientras la mujer hacía su trabajo.

Todo el tiempo se ocupó de hablarle para distraerlo, supuso, y además le explicaba qué tipo de cosas hacía. Contuvo la respiración cuando ella le abrió y _metió algo_. Dolió y fue sumamente incómodo, pero se contuvo para no expresar ningún sonido. Otohime se concentró en una pantalla, que parecía una televisión en blanco y negro, donde al parecer miraba su interior.

¿No se supone que las ecografías se hacían sobre la panza? Al menos eso entendió en las películas. Ella dijo que sí, pero que con esta podía ver otras cosas, como examinar todo su sistema reproductor, comprobar el crecimiento y el estado del feto, y otras cosas que Ace no entendió. Tenía esperanza que le dijera que no había nada allí y que todo había sido un error. No fue así. Ella le mostró dónde estaba alojada la _cosa_ —la doctora le dio otro nombre, pero Ace no lo registró—. Sólo le bastó oír el ruido del corazón de la _cosa_ para asumir lo real que era. Ace se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos aún allí recostado sin ser capaz de asumirlo.

La doctora anotó cosas mientras le hablaba. También revisó su cuerpo, su pecho, su abdomen. Las manos de esa mujer eran cuidadosas, junto con su mirada y su voz. Fue rápido, por lo que no se sintió tan traumatizado. Tuvo que pensar que no estaba allí, que eso no estaba pasando, para poder mostrarle su cuerpo a esa doctora y dejarla hacer su trabajo sin que su mente explotara del horror.

No fue demasiado tiempo, pero para Ace pasaron horas hasta que ella le dijo que podía ir a vestirse. Tuvo que limpiarse el gel lubricante que usó ella para el estudio y no se sintió para nada agradable. Cuando salió, Rosi le miró expectante con Law, pero no fue capaz de decir nada.

—Bien, Ace —habló Otohime cuando él se sentó enfrente a su escritorio—. En efecto, ya vas por la semana trece de gestación. Es bastante avanzado en realidad, pero debes saber cuáles son tus opciones.

La miró con espanto. ¿Llevaba 13 semanas con esa cosa ahí? Era una locura.

Otohime habló con cuidado y muy claro para que Ace entendiera. Sus opciones eran tres: Tenerlo, darlo en adopción o interrumpir el embarazo. Para ésta última, ella dijo que debía ser ya y debía realizarse con una intervención quirúrgica, porque ya estaba demasiado avanzado para utilizar pastillas y, según la ley, estaba rozando el límite para realizar una interrupción legal.

¿O sea que podía quitárselo con una operación? Le dio miedo pensar en eso y en más elementos externos invadiendo su cuerpo.

También le hizo algunas preguntas sobre su historia clínica, enfermedades preexistentes y antecedentes familiares. En caso que quisiera seguir, debería hacerse algunos exámenes más, pero de querer interrumpirlo era necesario tomar la decisión ahora.

No tenía la fuerza para pensar en eso. Ni siquiera podía terminar de entender cómo tenía algo alojado en su cuerpo, por más que escuchó su corazón. Estaba allí. Crecía y se alimentaba de él como un alien o un parásito. La piel se le erizaba de sólo pensarlo.

Sintió la necesidad de salir a tomar aire, pero se contuvo esta vez. Rosi habló con la doctora sobre cosas que Ace no terminó de escuchar, pero sí estuvo atento.

Salieron de la clínica para subirse al auto, pero no arrancaron. Ace tenía la mirada perdida en ningún punto en particular y quería llorar, pero cerró los ojos para contener esa sensación que casi lo ahogaba.

—Ace —Rosinante lo llamó con suavidad y siguió hablando aunque no recibió respuesta—. Yo sé que es todo muy repentino, pero es necesario decidir qué hacer.

Hubo un largo silencio cuando le dijo eso. Ya había oído lo que dijo la médica. Era necesario tomar _medidas_ pronto.

—Si no quieres tenerlo está bien —le recordó para que Ace supiera que tenía esa opción—. No tienes que pasar por esto… Incluso puedes darlo en adopción, quedártelo… Lo que quieras podemos hacer.

Fue incapaz de contestar en ese momento. Sabía que tenía todas las opciones a su alcance, se lo habían dejado claro. Aborto, tenerlo, darlo en adopción… No sabía. Apenas estaba terminando de aceptar que dentro suyo había una cosa creciendo que, si lo dejaba, acabaría convirtiéndose en un bebé.

—No… No lo sé, creo que no quiero… tenerlo —murmuró muy bajo, pero Rosi lo oyó.

No dijo nada. Si eso era lo que Ace quería lo harían, pero también le daba miedo lo que pasaba. Ese niño era su responsabilidad y estaba aterrado de lo que fuera a pasar. Probablemente debería hablar con Garp, pero le prometió a Ace que no lo haría. Sólo lo hablarían cuando ambos hombres volvieran en un par de días, y tampoco permitiría que nada malo le ocurra.

Una vez más, Ace se encerró en su cuarto a pensar luego que regresaron.

No lloró como quiso en un primer momento. Sólo permaneció en la oscuridad mirando hacia el techo. Tuvo miedo de tocarse el abdomen, como si fuera a darle corriente el simple roce. Mordió sus labios y se perdió en su mente.

Tomó su celular e hizo lo que mejor que se le ocurrió: Buscar en Internet.

Enseguida le apareció un artículo de una clínica que decía _“¿Estás considerando un aborto? Aprende más”_ y entró allí.

Leyó durante un rato información que le recordó a todo lo que la doctora Otohime le había dicho en su consulta y bajó hasta un sección que decía _“Preguntas a tener en cuenta si estás considerando un aborto.”_

_“¿Estoy lista para ser madre?”_

Ace apenas leyó eso lo odió. Él no sería una madre. No era una mujer. Se mordió los labios pensando que no era la culpa de ese artículo en Internet, si era habitual que quienes tuvieran bebés eran las mujeres, ¿por qué debería enojarse si estaba dirigido a ellas y no a personas como él? Aun así, le molestaba. No quería tener ese tipo de cuerpo, pero ya tenía a la cosa dentro. Ace no sería madre.

_“¿De qué manera influiría en mi futuro el hecho de tener un hijo en este momento?”_

_“¿De qué manera influiría en mi familia el hecho de tener un hijo en este momento?”_

_“¿De qué manera se verían afectados mis objetivos profesionales si decido tener un bebé?”_

No tenía la menor idea de cómo contestar nada de eso.

No tenía un futuro claro. Ni siquiera había terminado la secundaria, así que tampoco tenía claro cómo afectaría en su vida.

Pensó en Garp matándolo apenas se enterara. Tampoco tenía una familia como tal, por lo que tampoco sabía cómo lo afectaría.

_“¿Tengo creencias religiosas o personales fuertes sobre el aborto?”_

No, para nada. Sólo le daba miedo eso de la intervención quirúrgica.

_“¿Hay alguien que me esté presionando para que aborte o para que no lo haga?”_

No. De hecho, Rosinante le había dejado bien en claro que podía hacer lo que quiera y sabía que así era.

_“¿La decisión de tener un bebé o abortar cambiaría mi vida en una forma que quiero o no quiero?”_

_“¿Qué tipo de apoyo necesitaría si decido realizarme un aborto o tener un bebé?”_

Respiró agotado sin saber cómo contestar esas preguntas. Dejó el celular a un lado y se frotó el rostro cansado. Pensó en las personas con las que vivía, en Dadan, en Sabo… ¿Qué diría Sabo si lo viera ahora?

Se supone que habían hecho juntos a la _cosa_. Donde sea que esté, él no tenía idea del alien que crearon y ahora estaba consumiendo su cuerpo como una película de terror asquerosa. ¿Le molestaría? ¿Qué le diría que haga? Quizá tampoco tendría idea.

Allí no estaba Sabo. Ace se encontraba solo y con este enorme problema.

Volvió a mirar su celular y leyó una pregunta más de ese cuestionario.

_“¿Consideraría dar en adopción?”_

Un pequeño enlace en la palabra **adopción** lo llevó a información sobre el tema. Perdió su tiempo leyendo sobre cómo muchas veces esa era la opción utilizada ante embarazos no planificados. Cómo muchas familias, quienes les es imposible tener hijos por diversos motivos, estaban dispuestos a adoptar.

¿Alguien querría adoptar a su _cosa_?

Ace no estaba seguro si podría pasar por todo ese proceso.

Jamás vivió con personas embarazadas, pero sabía que debían estar muchísimos meses hasta que el bebé naciera. Los cuerpos se agrandaban y cambiaban. Ace sintió escalofríos al pensar que eso le ocurriría. Su propio cuerpo ya estaba cambiando mucho como para encima tener que pasar por algo así.

Hundió el rostro en la almohada suspirando.

Si no hubiera hecho eso con Sabo, no estaría ahora con ese problema. Aunque sí debía admitir que no se arrepentía. Porque Ace lo amó y aún lo hacía. No terminaba de entender cómo habían terminado haciendo a la _cosa_. Bueno, en realidad sí, porque ya se lo habían explicado. ¿Tomaría otras decisiones si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás? Ace sabía que sí, pero eso era imposible.

Volvió a colocarse mirando hacia arriba y se animó a tocarse el vientre. No sintió nada allí. Ni siquiera había panza. ¿En serio tenía algo que llegaría a convertirse en bebé?

Abrazó su almohada y se acurrucó un rato en la cama. Respiró profundo deseando en serio poder volver al pasado donde sus preocupaciones no eran en tener que decir si abortaba o qué.

Se animó a descargar un poco su frustración de nuevo y no le importó mojar su almohada una vez más con sus estúpidas lágrimas. Quizá después sabría qué hacer, aunque Ace lo dudaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rosi no volvió a hablar con Ace desde que llegaron, sabía que tenía que dejarlo procesar todo eso solo. Así que cenó junto a Law y luego fueron al cuarto de los abuelos a ver una película. Era la única habitación de la casa que tenía televisión y en ese momento les apetecía estar acostados. No creía que los abuelos se molesten, ellos no estaban usando ese cuarto por el momento.

No quería pensar qué les diría cuando regresaran en un par de días. Rosinante quería distraerse un poco con su pequeño hijo y tal vez después intentaría volver a hablar con Ace.

Pusieron _El rey león_ y Law se durmió bastante rápido dejando a Corazón llorando solo por la muerte de Mufasa. Siempre esa parte le dejaba hecho pedazos y lloraba por más que tuviera treinta años.

Una presencia inesperada llamó su atención. Ace asomó la cabeza a través del marco de la puerta entreabierta y Rosi le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Notó los ojos rojos e hinchados de ese chico reluciendo en su cara triste y su corazón se partió.

—¿Quieres unirte? —le preguntó a Ace y éste sólo asintió.

Law se había acurrucado debajo de su brazo izquierdo y alzó el derecho indicándole a Ace que podía refugiarse ahí también, sabía que necesitaba ese mimo. Acarició la espalda de ese chico mientras de fondo se oía la canción de _Hakuna Matata_. Pasaron algunos minutos, no estaba seguro de cuántos, pero los suficientes como para casi llegar a la pelea final de la película, hasta que por fin se hablaron.

—Si… —La voz de Ace sonó temblorosa, pero aun así lo oyó perfectamente—. Si me lo saco, ¿dolerá mucho, verdad?

Corazón apretó los labios sin saber cómo contestar eso. No estaba seguro cómo se sentía experimentar un aborto, pero tenía la certeza que no era sencillo de afrontar.

—Los doctores sabrán cuidar de ti y estarás bien —aseguró mientras seguía acariciando su espalda.

Otra vez silencio y ya ninguno de los dos estaba viendo la película. Ambos tenían miedo, pero sabía que más Ace porque se trataba de su cuerpo y Rosi era consciente de los _problemas_ que tenía con respecto a su identidad y cómo se veía. Estaba preocupado por cómo esta situación lo fuera a afectar psicológicamente.

—¿Y… si lo doy en adopción? —preguntó Ace inesperadamente y Rosinante se sintió confundido, porque percibió un poco de duda en sus palabras.

—Tendríamos que buscar una buena familia que se haga cargo de él —explicó pensando en ese caso hipotético—. Hay muchas parejas que adoptan niños porque no los pueden tener y les haría muy feliz cuidarlo.

Sintió cómo Ace se aferraba más a él y hundía el rostro en su pecho. Suponía que eso lo tocaba de cerca porque había sido adoptado también. Rosi lo entendía. Ambos fueron criados por personas que no eran sus padres biológicos y ahora el pequeño Law había llegado de la misma forma. Si Ace estaba decidido, podrían buscar personas adecuadas para cuidar de ese niño. Tenía contacto con abogados y personas que trabajaban en el sistema de adopción.

—Me da miedo… cómo me siento —dijo Ace alzando el rostro para ver a Rosi—. No quiero cambiar y verme como… como una… embarazada.

Trago saliva sintiendo dolor al ver a ese pequeño niño sufrir de aquella forma. Rosinante no encontró mejor consuelo que abrazarlo más fuerte contra él.

—No dejas de ser tú, sin importar el cuerpo que tengas —dijo con sinceridad esperando que sus palabras sirvieran de algo—. Si no quieres tenerlo, está bien, y si lo quieres dar en adopción también. Quizás incluso hagas a alguien feliz.

No sabía si sus palabras había surtido algún efecto en Ace, pero pareció relajarse un poco. Debían decidir qué hacer porque pronto volverían Garp y Sengoku, además que por lo avanzado que era el embarazo no podían esperar. Ace sabía que el tiempo era limitado y Rosi estaba seguro que tomaría la mejor decisión, la que él quisiera. Porque era su cuerpo y él elegiría qué hacer.


	13. Chapter 13

Algo innegable era que esos dos viejos zorros tenían una intuición monstruosa.

Apenas regresaron, Sengoku le preguntó a Rosinante qué ocurría, pero quizá fuese porque no podía ocultar su preocupación y se le notaba en cada una de sus expresiones. Fue honesto y les dijo que debían hablar con ellos dos. Le pidió a Law que esperara en su cuarto porque no sabía cómo sería esa conversación y qué reacciones esperar.

Ace estaba nervioso, cabizbajo, y seguramente esperando que ese momento no llegara nunca. No podían ocultarlo y era mejor no hacerlo. ¿Cómo podrían de todos modos? Vivían juntos. Además, Garp era el tutor legal de Ace. Había varias cosas que él debía hacer y autorizar.

Respiró profundo y decidió poner las cartas sobre la mesa. En realidad, puso unos papeles.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto? —espetó Garp sin ganas de ver todo eso. Apenas acababan de volver de un largo viaje de trabajo, lo que menos quería era ponerse a revisar papelería.

A diferencia de él, Sengoku sí se puso a mirar. La cara del hombre se transformó viendo que se trataban de análisis clínicos y peor fue cuando vio a quién pertenecían.

—¿De dónde sacaron esto? —preguntó Sengoku mirándolos a ambos.

—Son míos —aclaró Ace llamando la atención de los dos adultos y desvío la mirada.

—Llevé a Ace al médico porque no se estaba sintiendo bien —explicó Rosinante—. Hicieron algunas pruebas pensando que podía ser anemia o algo así, pero los resultados...

—Oh santo cielo... —murmuró Sengoku impresionado cuando llegó a la parte que le dio los resultados positivos de un embarazo y los detalles de una ecografía.

Garp le arrancó los papeles y no necesitó que nadie le explicara para entender. Mientras Rosi hablaba sintió miedo porque fuera algo muchísimo más grave, pero aun así era un problema.

—¡¿Pero qué hiciste?! —vociferó tirando los papeles sobre la mesa y levantándose molesto—. Se supone que debías cuidarlo, Rosinante.

—¡No fue su culpa! —Ace también se levantó casi tirando la silla hacia atrás—. Yo lo hice...

—Me di cuenta y me imagino con quién —A la mente de Garp llegó la cara de ese muchacho que era tan cercano a Ace. No quiso ver las señales y pensó que nada pasaría, pero se equivocó—. Buscaré a ese mocoso y lo haré pedazos.

—Claro que no —interrumpió Sengoku para que el otro hombre se calme—. Lo importante es Ace y qué haremos con esta _situación_.

Rosinante también ayudó a calmar a Ace para que no se gritaran, porque eran otras cosas las que debían discutir. Garp volvió a sentarse con los brazos cruzados a regañadientes y Ace hizo lo mismo.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer? —preguntó Garp mirando a Ace, quien miró a Rosi en búsqueda de apoyo y éste le sonrió.

—Lo daré en adopción —informó decidido.

No podía terminar de creer lo que oía. Sintió culpa por lo que estaba pasando ese mocoso, pero era imposible para él admitirlo. Quizá si hubiera ido a ver a Ace más seguido, pero su trabajo se lo impedía. Tampoco podía llevarlo a vivir con ellos porque no tenía un lugar fijo, recién ahora logró hacerse cargo un poco mejor de él. Debería poner tras la rejas a Dadan por no cuidarlo bien, pero Garp sabía que era su responsabilidad.

Él adoptó a ese chico y lo protegió de todos los que le desearon el mal. Sin embargo, tal vez no le dio la suficiente atención que necesita un niño en ese afán por querer esconderlo del mundo. Jamás tuvo idea sobre cómo se criaban los hijos y el niño que debería haber criado ahora estaba por tener un bebé con sólo catorce años. Esto era un desastre, pero, como dijo Sengoku, lo importante era Ace y que estuviera bien.

Garp fue incapaz de seguir hablando en ese instante y se retiró. Sintió la mirada de Ace sobre él, pero no regresó. Aún no terminaba de asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Ya era suficiente con que Ace se sintiera como un chico, pero tuviera cuerpo de mujer y todo eso. Nunca lo terminó de entender bien. Él sólo dejaba al mocoso hacer lo que quisiera.

Era muy fácil no pensar en esas cuestiones cuando Ace vivía con Dadan.

Adoptó al niño cuando apenas era un bebé recién salido del vientre de su madre. Había visto a la mujer en sus últimos momentos y se llevó a ese niño para cuidarlo a pedido de su padre, uno de los criminales más buscados y que más trabajo le tomó combatir.

En aquel momento, le entregaron a ese bebé como una niña y lo dejó con Dadan porque su trabajo no le permitía ocuparse de una criatura. Los años pasaron y Garp fue unas cuantas veces de visita. En alguna de esas ocasiones, ya no recordaba cuál, Dadan le dijo que a _la niña_ no le gustaba su nombre ni tampoco respondía como tal. Eso le pareció extraño, pero no le prestó atención. Incluso quizá fuese algo bueno, pensó en ese entonces.

Gold Roger tenía muchos enemigos, quienes sabían que tuvo una hija. Quizás así podría tener una vida más segura y alejada de todos los males de su sangre. Lo que no sabía es que esa decisión, que parecía tan insignificante, abriría una enorme caja de pandora.

Tampoco recordaba cuándo comenzaron a llamarlo Ace. Sólo pasó. Todos se acostumbraron a que fuera así.

Garp siguió con su trabajo y de vez en cuando fue a ver al niño. Ignoró, o quizá prefirió no pensar, en que era su responsabilidad y lo estaba descuidando. Incluso tal vez se confió demasiado al pensar que no podía ocurrir nada malo con Ace si estaba oculto en el medio de la nada.

Sengoku le había dicho que no podía dejarlo solo tanto tiempo y a su suerte. Lo entendió y pensó que tenía razón. Por eso decidió llevarse a Ace con ellos, también para darle una mejor educación. No pretendía reivindicar nada, pero ahora sentía que falló de forma descomunal.

Decidió hablar con Ace a solas. Era un mocoso diminuto, un niño, ¿cómo podía ser que en serio fuese a tener un bebé? Todo resultaba muy confuso y le enojaba. Tenía ganas de darle un coscorrón en la cabeza por idiota y matar a ese otro mocoso con el que se involucró, pero no era el mejor momento para nada de eso.

Entró al cuarto y se sintió conforme porque Ace le dejara pasar. Se sentó en la cama y el niño se recluyó en una punta lejos de él con las piernas flexionadas contra su pecho. Entendía la posición defensiva, parecía un pequeño animal salvaje a punto de morderlo, pero no le importó.

—¿En serio quieres hacer esto? —preguntó deseando oírlo de nuevo.

Ace miró a un costado y alzó los hombros.

—Alguien más puede cuidarlo —aseguró serio—. Tú me adoptaste, Sengoku lo hizo con Rosi y ahora él con Law. Creo que... estará bien.

Apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas. Eran un grupo raro todos los que convivían en esa casa, ensamblados por distintos motivos y con historias trágicas en su mayoría.

—¿Quieres buscarlo? —preguntó suponiendo que Ace entendería que hablaba de Sabo. Era consciente que ambos perdieron el contacto, pero Garp y Sengoku conocían a muchas personas, probablemente dieran con él—. Si quieres podemos...

—No —Ace lo interrumpió—. No es necesario. Ya suficientes problemas te traigo a ti y a los demás. No quiero saber... qué diría él de mí.

Algo en su interior crujió al oírlo decir eso. Por más errores que cometió, no podía verlo sufrir. Estiró el brazo para atraer al mocoso hacia él y abrazarlo.

Recordó ese día cuando fue a buscarlo y Ace se aferró a él desconsolado. Pensó en aquel momento y no dudó en volver a apretarlo para demostrarle, como podía, que estaba con él y lo apoyaría en todo lo que hiciera falta. Sintió el cuerpo tenso de Ace cuando lo rodeó, pero al instante tembló y se dejó abrazar como esa vez fuera de la casa de Dadan.

—No digas tonterías —espetó Garp con su voz grave y una sonrisa confiada—. No eres un problema, nosotros estamos para ti y... ya veremos qué hacer.

No estaba muy seguro si eso era lo que Ace quería escuchar, pero lo vio asentir.

Todavía no sabía cómo seguirían las cosas de todas formas. Ace aseguró que daría al niño en adopción, pero aún debían explicarles qué dijo el médico y todo eso. Esto sería complicado, pero lo afrontarían como la familia rara que habían comenzado a ser.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las siguientes semanas fueron un infierno.

Las náuseas continuaron mucho y tuvo que seguir la recomendación de los médicos para intentar frenar ese malestar. Comía pequeñas porciones y cosas que no estuviera muy sobrecargadas de sabores u olores fuertes. Eso ayudó, pero estaba harto de la comida tan sosa. De todas formas, ya no se la pasaba vomitando y eso fue una buena noticia.

Lo malo fue cuando comenzó a verse al espejo. Observó su perfil y casi se veía igual, pero no. De su abdomen sobresalía _eso_ y notarlo le dio escalofríos. Estaba creciendo y no era lo único.

Su pecho le molestaba muchísimo. Le dolía y cada vez tenía más. Parecía una pesadilla.

Ocultó de sí mismo esos detalles debajo de ropa, pero no era suficiente. Allí estaba, podía _sentirlo_ , como si fuera una pequeña dureza en la parte baja de su vientre o quizá se trataba de su trastornada imaginación jugándole una mala pasada.

Tuvo un montón de pesadillas y noches enteras donde se quedaba despierto pensando en que no había sido una buena decisión, pero ¿qué podía hacer ahora? Cuando se enteró no tenía tiempo para hacer mucho y ahora ya no podía arrepentirse.

Más de una vez pensó que no podría con todo esto.

No podía soportar el verse y cada día descubrir que algo nuevo aparecía u otra cosa había cambiado.

Recordó cuando Sabo le dijo que ellos no eran muy diferentes, que tenían una contextura física similar. Ace se rió con angustia al pensar que ahora todo cambió tanto. Cada vez se iba pareciendo más a lo que era el cuerpo de una mujer y darse cuenta de eso lo alteraba.

¿Tenía sentido seguir diciendo que era hombre? Estaba a punto de tener un bebé y su cuerpo cada vez iba siendo más parecido al de una mujer. ¿Para qué entonces tenía un documento que decía que era hombre si en realidad nunca había dejado de verse como una mujer? ¿Incluso debía seguir llamándose Ace?

Varias noches se encontró acurrucado en su cama tirándose del cabello y con ganas de gritar. Quería arrancarse la piel para dejar de hacerse esas preguntas. Quería dejar de cuestionarse si era hombre, mujer o qué. Quería dejar de sentir ese dolor en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar.

No sabía cómo explicar el miedo que sentía o todas esas dudas que lo atormentaban. ¿Quién podría entenderlo? La doctora que lo atendía era amable, pero no sabía si debía decirle a ella lo que pensaba. Esa mujer no podría contestarle la duda sobre qué era.

Rosinante le dijo que no dejaba de ser él mismo sin importar su cuerpo, ¿pero qué era eso realmente? Siempre se sintió como un niño y así se expresaba, sin importar lo que otros opinen. Ahora ¿con qué criterio podía mantener esa postura mientras tenía un bebé creciendo dentro de él? Las mujeres son las que tienen los bebés.

¿Qué pasaría cuándo continuara creciendo? ¿Seguiría pareciéndose más a una mujer? ¿Lo empezarían a tratar como una? ¿Comenzaría a pensar así sobre sí mismo?

El terror lo embargaba y lloraba hasta quedarse dormido del cansancio. Ojalá pudiera tener respuestas que le ayudaran a ordenar un poco todo el desastre que había dentro de su cabeza. Un horrible manto frío se cernía sobre él llenándolo de incertidumbre incluso dentro de sus sueños.

Uno de los días que despertó luego tener una de sus noches fatales —aunque casi todas lo eran últimamente—, Rosinante le recordó que debía ir al médico y Ace sintió escalofríos al recordar su consulta con la obstetra.

Fue a darse una ducha para limpiar un poco el cansancio que traía sobre sí y volvió a tener la misma rutina destructiva donde se miraba al espejo dándose cuenta de cada uno de los detalles que lo molestaban. Pasó una mano por su pecho y frunció el ceño al sentir la sensibilidad, ese mismo dolor que ya no lo dejaba dormir boca abajo. Incluso tenía la sensación que sus pezones lucían más grandes y nunca fueron así. Su mano descendió a su vientre ligeramente _abultado_ en la parte de abajo.

¿Lucía como una chica? ¿Se notaba demasiado? Se fijó en su cintura, en las caderas y en _todo_.

Prefirió meterse a la ducha mientras se mordía los labios antes de contestarse esa pregunta. Dejó que el agua lavara esa tortuosa sensación que le apretaba la garganta amenazándolo con dejarlo sin aire. La misma que lo hacía odiarse y le repetía dentro de su cabeza sus mayores miedos una y otra vez hasta que el dolor brotaba de su cuerpo sin hacer ningún ruido. Ojalá el agua también pudiera llevarse todo eso que no era suyo, que no era parte de él, pero allí siguió cuando abrió la cortina y volvió a mirarse en el espejo.

La sopa que comió antes de ir al médico fue deliciosa y no le cayó mal. Corazón dijo que una amiga suya le pasó la receta, se llamaba Bellemere. No sabía demasiado sobre la vida de ese hombre, así que era agradable cuando compartía algunos detalles.

Hubo una pequeña charla con los ancianos sobre quién lo acompañaría al médico, pero terminó ganando Rosinante. Ace lo prefería así en realidad.

Law quiso ir con ellos, pero su padre le dijo que mejor se quedara allí y la próxima vez irían. No entendió por qué le prohibió al niño acompañarlos, pero tampoco indagó. No le interesaba esa consulta, le gustaría no tener que ir, pero era inevitable.

Hacía muchísimo frío y se abrigó. Por suerte, dentro del auto encendieron la calefacción.

—Falta poco para Navidad —mencionó Rosi mientras viajaban.

Ace también lo había notado. Las casas estaban repletas de adornos por todos lados y se preguntó si ellos planeaban colocar alguno, pero Rosi mencionó que olvidaron comprar un árbol. Quizá lo harían después. En esa casa todo iba a destiempo y con un ritmo muy particular, aunque Ace creía ya estarse acostumbrando un poco.

—¿Qué te gustaría de regalo? También se acerca tu cumpleaños.

—No lo sé —contestó Ace.

—¿Qué tal una computadora?

Ante esa sugerencia, no pudo evitar mirarlo desconcertado.

—Son demasiado caras, Rosi.

—No tanto, además necesitarás una cuando quieras volver a estudiar.

Su boca se torció en un gesto inconforme cuando lo oyó decir eso. El estudio era en lo que menos pensaba en ese momento. Ya había decidido que no continuaría por ahora y aún no estaba seguro si podría retomar. Law tampoco había comenzado el jardín. Al menos eran dos los vagos que no estudiaban dentro de esa casa.

Cuando llegaron a la clínica, Rosi le dijo que primero debían ir a otro lugar. No entendió por qué, pero tampoco lo cuestionó porque era muy confuso cómo se manejaban las clínicas, los hospitales y todo eso. Quizá debería comenzar a aprender porque vendría muy seguido.

Se dirigieron a una parte donde nunca había estado y se sorprendió cuando vio un cartel grande que decía "Endocrinología".

—Te saqué una cita para hablar con un endocrinólogo —confesó finalmente Rosinante y Ace lo miró sorprendido—. Sé que quizá no es el momento, pero esta persona se especializa en casos como el tuyo y pensé que tal vez te haga bien tener esta cita. Ya sabes, por si quieres hacer algún tratamiento.

Ace tragó saliva. No estaba seguro a qué se refería con eso de los tratamientos o para qué necesitaba un endocrinólogo. Sin embargo, no quiso decepcionar a Rosi. Quizá debería haber buscado por Google las cosas que no entendía —o simplemente preguntar— antes de entrar a la consulta, pero ya era tarde.

Emporio Ivankov era la persona que los atendió y Ace se sintió un poco desorientado del por qué estaba allí, cosa que tal vez se notó en su rostro.

Rosi explicó un poco la situación. Ese hombre se estaba preocupando mucho por él, casi como lo haría un padre o un hermano mayor. Ace estaba seguro que su situación sería muy diferente si no estuviera él ahí. Además, no tenía por qué preocuparse así, pero lo hacía de todas formas. Eso lo hacía sentir culpable. Incluso Garp y Sengoku estaban movilizándose por su situación. No estaba acostumbrado a esto.

Por más que viviera con Dadan, Ace estaba acostumbrado a estar solo y hacer todo por su cuenta. No podía habituarse a tener personas con él todo el tiempo. Gente que continuamente le preguntaba cómo estaba, le daba comida o intentaban cuidarlo como si estuviera enfermo. Era molesto y lo hastiaba porque nunca experimentó algo similar, pero un poco también le daba tranquilidad. En este momento donde apenas entendía qué estaba sucediendo, era cuando menos solo quería estar.

—Estás en una situación compleja, cariño —mencionó Ivankov suspirando y Ace dio un respingo cuando lo oyó hablar y mirarlo fijamente—. Tu cuerpo está pasando una revolución y tu mente debe ser un lío, ¿verdad, Ace?

Mordió sus labios al pensar en eso y miró sus manos. No tenía el valor para contestar que sí.

—No voy a mentirte —continuó Ivan—. Tu cuerpo cambiará y no volverá a ser el mismo, pero puedes hacer algo que te ayude a sentirte un poco más acorde. Las personas trans acceden a tratamientos hormonales que los ayudan a acercarse a la imagen con la que realmente se identifican.

Eso le llamó la atención e Ivankov notó que el chico no entendía nada. Pasó un largo rato explicándole a qué se refería con tratamiento hormonal, un poco de biología básica, y qué más podía hacer Ace para sentirse más acorde con su cuerpo. Parpadeó impactado como si no terminara de creer lo que oía.

—¿Ya no me veré como una mujer?

—No es tan simple —contestó y Ace se sintió un poco decepcionado—. Primero debes transitar esta etapa. No puedes realizar ningún tratamiento hormonal mientras estés con un embarazo. Incluso después deberás esperar un tiempo si quieres comenzarlo.

Un poco fantasioso le parecía todo el asunto. No podía imaginar cómo su cuerpo podría cambiar haciendo un tratamiento hormonal o alguna cosa así. Ace ya sabía cómo se veía ahora y temía por cuando ese embarazo avanzara. Los nervios se le alteraban de sólo pensarlo. Aun así, esa persona le insistió y siguió explicándole cómo funcionaban aquellas cosas.

Incluso le mostró ejemplos de personas antes y después de realizar tratamientos. Ace no lo creía, ¿en serio su apariencia podía cambiar así?

—El tratamiento ayuda y también las cosas que tú hagas para sentirte bien.

No preguntó de qué cosas hablaba, pero sabía que no importaba. Ya se lo había dicho, no podría hacer nada ahora y tendría que vivir de esa forma.

—No creo que funcione —mencionó pesimista—. No sé si pueda cambiar _esto_.

Se señaló a sí mismo y apretó los dientes sintiéndose molesto.

—Se supone que tendré un bebé y eso los tienen las mujeres, ¿cómo puedo seguir diciendo que soy un hombre si me veo así?

Sus ojos se le empañaron y la voz casi se le quebró, pero fue capaz de mantenerse en pie. Ivan lo miró de una forma pensativa y Ace no se atrevió a enfrentar a Rosinante, quien seguía a su lado oyendo todas las explicaciones. Decir sus temores en voz alta y que lo escuchen resultaba movilizante de una forma que no estaba seguro si podría afrontar completamente. Ya tenía ganas de irse, pero se mantuvo sentado en aquella silla.

—Ace —Ivan le habló con mucha seriedad—. Tienes que entender cómo separar las cosas. Tu identidad de género no tiene por qué corresponder con el sexo que te asignaron al nacer. La identidad es lo que tú eliges y sientes más allá de tu biología.

No pudo evitar rascarse la cabeza y gruñir hastiado. Era difícil entender, asimilar o creer toda esa información. Ace no se sentía muy convencido.

—Si bien no puedes hacer un tratamiento ahora, sería bueno que hagas terapia —Ivan escribió en una tarjeta y se la tendió—. Te aseguro que es un terapeuta increíble y ha atendido personas con casos similares al tuyo.

Ace miró la tarjeta que tenía un número de teléfono y arriba decía "Bon Clay Bentham".

—También tienes mi número allí —agregó.

Dio vuelta la tarjeta y allí impreso aparecía el nombre de Emporio Ivankov, un número de teléfono y una dirección de e-mail. ¿Sería para hacer más consultas o para sacar cita? Ace no creyó que lo utilizaría.

Tampoco creyó que llamaría al terapeuta. Sin embargo lo hizo. La insistencia de Rosinante y el apoyo de los viejos lo animaron a hacerlo. Ace sabía que no estaba loco, pero poco a poco se estaba orillando a eso o al menos así sería si no hacía algo. Quizá le sentara bien hablar con alguien que supiera más que él sobre esos temas.

En casa googleó "transgénero", "identidad de género" y "terapia hormonal". Leyó largas horas información, testimonios de distintos portales que le erizaron la piel y artículos que lo dejaron pensando.

Aún tenía mucho que aprender, pero al menos esa búsqueda le distrajo un poco, lo suficiente para no pensar en la cosa que crecía dentro de él.


	14. Chapter 14

—¿Cómo has estado estos días, Ace-chan?

Se tomó un tiempo antes de contestarle a Bon Clay. Permaneció sentado en ese sillón tan cómodo que tenía en el salón. Era blanco y lleno de almohadas de colores y texturas variadas. Toda la decoración del lugar era así, eso fue lo que más llamó la atención de Ace la primera vez que fue. Luego de un par de meses de terapia, ya se había acostumbrado a las estatuillas de cisnes en cada rincón e incluso le parecían agradables y que combinaban bien con los detalles rosas de todo el lugar.

Los colores no eran algo que fuera inherente del género o al menos eso le había dicho durante alguna de sus sesiones. Bon Clay era paciente y divertido, además que lo escuchaba atentamente y por eso Ace quiso seguir yendo. Se permitió desahogar un poco todas las frustraciones y angustias que lo aquejaban, a cambio recibió palabras que lo hicieron reflexionar y mirar las situaciones desde ángulos que no se hubiera imaginado.

Bon Clay no lo trataba como un loco, sino como una persona que estaba aprendiendo y que necesitaba ayuda, al igual que cualquiera.

—Bien —contestó alzando los hombros—. Tuve que ir a una consulta esta semana, pero no fue tan malo. Creo que me acostumbré.

Después de 4 ecografías, ya entendía perfectamente cómo era el procedimiento, aunque la transvaginal aún seguía incomodándole y se ponía como un gato erizado a punto de sacar las garras, pero lograba contenerse. La _cosa_ estaba bien le dijeron, ya tenía casi seis meses y ya no podía fingir que no existía esa pequeña barriga. Por suerte, como era invierno y hacía mucho frío, podía ocultarlo y hacer de cuenta que no estaba con ropa.

Fue un drama al principio habituarse a ir tanto al médico. Es verdad que tenía muy bajo el peso cuando se hizo sus primeros controles y se vio obligado a comer más. También consumía vitaminas que le recetaron y al parecer todo iba normal con la _cosa_. Si no fuera porque a veces, inevitablemente, se tocaba el vientre olvidaría que allí había algo.

—Ya casi no me mareo y puedo comer lo que quiera —agregó como algo positivo—. Aunque Rosi siempre me recuerda que tenga cuidado y todo eso.

—Eso es bueno, se preocupa mucho por ti.

—Supongo.

—¿Sigues teniendo problemas para dormir?

Ace pensó en qué responder antes. Los días se le pasaban todos igual de aburridos y monótonos. No salía de su casa más que para ir a las consultas o la terapia, y su cuarto se había convertido en un refugio. Su narcolepsia estaba descontrolada y prefería quedarse allí que arriesgarse a bajar las escaleras y caer desmayado. Dormía muchas siestas durante el día y por la noche se quedaba más de lo necesario despierto

—Un poco... —asintió—. Pienso mucho durante las noches.

No podía evitar dar vueltas sobre recuerdos y momentos de su vida que ya no existían. Pensó mucho en Sabo y en qué pensaría de él ahora. Probablemente no lo reconocería, ni el mismo Ace se hallaba cada vez que se miraba al espejo, así que dejó de hacerlo. No quería ver su cuerpo como estaba, todas esas formas y cosas que crecían sólo lo hacían sentir peor consigo mismo. Él no quería ser esa persona. Un par de veces, cuando la angustia era tal que no lo dejaba ver más allá del horizonte, se arrepentía de la decisión que tomó.

—Es peor cuando el Alien no me deja dormir —espetó hastiado señalando su cuerpo, esa panza que tenía oculta bajo un sweater beige que le quedaba como un carpa.

Sus noches fueron peores cuando la _cosa_ se hizo más presente moviéndose y un poco de miedo le dio. En la clínica le explicaron que ahora que la _cosa_ era más grande tenía menos espacio para acomodarse y por eso podía sentirlo. A partir de entonces comenzó a llamarlo _Alien_ , porque siempre que lo sentía pensaba que iba a abrirle el estómago para salir y sería como en la película. Rosi lo miraba raro siempre que decía eso.

Bon Clay ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo llamara así.

—¿No has intentado hacer ejercicio o rutinas de baile? Eso ayudaría mucho a que gastes energía.

—Estoy muy cansado para intentarlo.

—¿Y salidas a caminar?

Ace frunció el ceño al pensar en eso y negó.

—No quiero —dijo pasando una mano por su pelo negro—. No me gusta que la gente me vea, ya suficiente cuando voy a la clínica y...

Apretó los dientes. Ahora que _Alien_ era cada vez más notorio en su cuerpo, la gente lo confundía más con una mujer y lo detestaba. No era una "señorita", ¿por qué la gente debía asumirlo así de fácil?

—Es algo inevitable que pase, Ace-chan —meditó Bon Clay sabiendo perfectamente de qué hablaba—. La sociedad en la que vivimos es binaria y heterosexual. No nos educan para entender que existen otras identidades y sexualidades. No te molestes con quienes asuman tu género por tu apariencia o por lo que ellos suponen viéndote, piensa que no han tenido la oportunidad aún de aprender.

Suspiró frustrado porque era muy difícil no enojarse cuando vivía esas situaciones.

Intentó incorporar los conceptos que Ivan y Bon Clay le dieron. Identidad, género, sexualidad, biología, percepción. Comprendía a qué se referían pero asumirlo y llevarlo sobre su propia persona resultaba una tarea monstruosa.

Que estuviese por tener un bebé, no significaba que fuese una mujer. Entendía esto, pero en muchos momentos de debilidad, en esas noches sofocantes, sentía que toda esa seguridad y herramientas que le habían dado se desvanecían.

—¿Qué tal los trámites para la adopción? —preguntó Bon Clay retomando el tema que Ace le comentó en su última sesión.

—Garp dijo que está hablando con un abogado y con otras personas —contestó—. No lo sé, no entiendo cómo funciona, y Rosi dice que quizá sea mejor esperar a que nazca para hacerlo.

Eso de los trámites sonaba muy engorroso y Ace no quería pensarlo. Por más que fuesen los ancianos quienes se ocuparían, le causaba mucho estrés y ansiedad. Sentía que aún faltaba mucho para que la _cosa_ saliera, pero en realidad no. Ya tenía 6 meses, lo que significaba que dentro de poco saldría de su cuerpo y pensar en eso le daba pánico.

Otohime habló con él sobre el _parto_ y Ace sólo tuvo ganas de morirse en ese instante. Ella todavía no le dijo cómo sería, pero pronto deberían comenzar a planearlo. No quería. Le daba aversión pensar en ese momento y luego en tener que ocuparse de la adopción. Quizá no debería ser así, porque cuando eso pasara acabaría el problema, pero seguía teniendo mucho miedo.

—¿Y cómo te sientes con eso? —indagó—. Alien-chan tendrá otra familia, ¿qué opinas al respecto?

Ace se puso tenso al sentir una patada que venía desde dentro de su cuerpo y se tocó sin darse cuenta. Su _cosa_ incluso parecía reconocer cuando la nombraban. Aún no se imaginaba cómo sería todo cuando saliera.

—No lo sé, a mí me adoptaron y no fue tan malo —contestó Ace. Aunque su situación fue diferente. Sus padres no estaban para cuidarlo. Aunque él no se consideraba el padre de la _cosa_ y Sabo ni siquiera sabía de su existencia. Así que era lo mismo si debía ser sincero—. Supongo que estará bien... mientras tenga una buena familia.

—Eso no lo puedes controlar tú, Ace-chan.

Sabía que Bon Clay tenía razón. Un par de veces pensó al respecto. ¿Cómo sabría en qué manos caería _Alien_? Esperaba que fueran buenas personas. ¿Era capaz de dejar un bebé así a su suerte y seguir viviendo? Ace no quería pensar en ese tema.

Luego que salió de su sesión fue con Rosinante. Tener ese pequeño espacio para hablar le estaba sirviendo en aquel difícil momento. Subió al auto y contó de forma resumida cómo había sido la terapia. Corazón parecía contento por él. Fue quien más le insistió para que siguiera yendo luego de la primera vez y se lo agradecía mucho.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Rosi mientras Ace luchaba para ponerse el cinturón de seguridad. Por más que esa panza no fuera muy grande le dificultaba las cosas.

—Un poco.

—¿Quieres comer algo?

—Mmm... —Ace dudó porque no quería sentarse a comer con gente alrededor, prefería volver a casa, pero Rosi se dio cuenta.

—El McDonald's tiene drive thru —sugirió con una sonrisa y Ace lo miró impresionado.

—No dejas comer a Law esa basura.

—Él no quiere comerla porque el 95% del menú tiene pan.

—Yo diría que el 100%.

Ambos rieron y terminaron yendo al McDonald's. Había una fila algo extensa, pero eso les dio tiempo para decidir qué pedir. Hacía mucho que el apetito no se le abría tanto. A veces le pasaba que comía como una bestia y en otras ocasiones apenas probaba bocado. Pidieron hamburguesas, papas y hasta helado. Pararon a comer en un estacionamiento y, aunque fuera comida basura, estaba muy buena.

Rosi lo miró extrañado cuando Ace le puso papas a la hamburguesa y hasta al helado, pero al instante se rió cuando le dijo que debería probarlo antes de criticar. Fue muy divertido.

—No creo que el médico esté de acuerdo con esto —dijo Ace mientras mezclaba una papa frita en su sundae de chocolate. Asqueroso pero muy rico. Algo bueno que tenía esa panza era que la podía usar de mesa para dejar sus bolsa de papas.

—Será un secreto —aseguró Rosinante—. Seguro a él le gusta.

—Alien está más que contento —dijo queriendo tomar otra papa pero un movimiento de su panza hizo que la pequeña bolsa saltara de su lugar—. Creo que quiere salir a comerlas él.

Volvieron a reirse mientras recogía lo que _Alien_ tiró.

—¿Patea? —preguntó Rosi.

—Un poco, cada vez más —respondió tocando su panza y otro golpe impactó con su mano—. De noche es una tortura.

Ese molesto bicho le gustaba ponerse inquieto por las noches y a Ace le encantaría tener un interruptor o algo para apagar las patadas.

—¿Puedo...? —Rosi no terminó su pregunta por miedo de molestar a Ace, pero éste le entendió de todas formas.

Apartó la comida y le indicó a Rosi que podía tocar si quería. La mano grande del hombre casi podía abarcar el pequeño vientre, lo acarició de una forma gentil y ambos pegaron un respingo cuando sintieron el golpe desde dentro.

—Vaya, qué increíble... —suspiró mientras sentía otro golpe.

—No es increíble cuando lo hace en tu cuerpo —le recordó—. A veces de verdad pienso que se me abrirá el estómago y saldrá un monstruo.

—No lo creo —Rosi rió apartándose—. Será normal, quizá tenga tus pecas.

—¿Tu crees? —preguntó sorprendido. De repente Ace se encontró acariciando esa barriga intentando darle una forma que no sea como los bichos de la película Alien. Su panza era muy pequeña, ¿cómo podría salir algo de allí que se parezca a él?—. Sí... Tal vez, incluso podría tener el pelo negro.

Recordó también que había muchas posibilidades que saliera rubio, ¿o no? Era incapaz de imaginar cómo quedaría un niño con rasgos de Sabo y él mezclados. No lo vería crecer de todas formas y apretó los labios al pensar en eso.

—¿Su familia lo querrá igual? —preguntó con cierta preocupación mientras se cuestionaba de nuevo si hizo lo correcto al decidir que ese niño naciera. Rosi le acarició el pelo para distraerlo de sus pensamientos negativos.

—Será criado con mucho amor —le dijo para calmarlo y Ace sonrió aceptando sus palabras, pero no estaba conforme.

Un cantidad abismal de preguntas no dejaban de darle vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Qué pasaba si no conseguían una familia? ¿Y si la conseguían pero no eran buenos? ¿Cómo sabría quiénes eran los correctos? Estaba muy confundido y asustado. Aun así, estaba seguro que cualquier persona lo cuidaría mucho mejor que él, porque Ace no tenía idea ni de cómo sostener un bebé a pesar que llevaba uno dentro creciendo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

No quería despertarse, aunque sabía que no podía dormir para siempre. Llevaba un rato dando vueltas en la cama intentando acomodarse ignorando el hambre y las patadas que _Alien_ le daba desde dentro. El maldito bicho no lo dejaba en paz nunca. Con lentitud y mucha pereza se sentó en la cama quitándose las mantas de encima. Su cama estaba caliente y agradable, pero en serio tenía hambre. Además sospechaba que la _cosa_ dejaría de molestarlo si comía. Ace a veces pensaba que ese bebé sería un glotón.

Se desperezó mientras buscaba en el piso las pantuflas y se levantaba para ponerse el suéter, además de los pantalones holgados. Parecía un vagabundo, pero así estaba muy cómodo. Además Rosi le había dado algunas de sus camisetas para que usara, las cuales eran enormes y le llegaban casi por las rodillas como si fueran vestidos, ese hombre era muy alto. También le había robado un suéter de lana a Garp que era muy abrigado. Le parecía una pérdida de tiempo ir a comprar ropa que le quedara más grande para esos meses, tampoco deseaba salir de casa.

Ahora se había animado a ir con Rosinante y Law a pasear al parque, pero no hacía más que eso y solamente iba porque le insistían. No era tan malo como pensó e incluso sintió que el aire fresco le ayudó. La primavera comenzaba a hacerse presente con días soleados y brisas suaves.

Ace bostezó mientras salía de su cuarto y se rascaba la cabeza. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se cortó el pelo? No se acordaba, pero los mechones negros ya pasaban sus hombros. Frotó sus ojos mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

—Ya era hora que despertaras, mocoso —dijo Garp desde el sillón donde estaba sentado viendo la televisión.

Ace lo miró con una ceja arqueada y recordó que era domingo, así que la casa estaba un poco más poblada que de costumbre. No contestó porque aún se sentía atontado por el sueño. Buscó algo de comida y encontró un plato de pasta que seguramente sobró del mediodía —porque ya eran casi las cuatro de la tarde—, así que lo calentó en el microondas. Ese aparato se había vuelto un gran aliado desde que comenzó con esa _situación_. Muchas veces tenía hambre pero no quería cocinar, así que el microondas resolvía sus problemas casi siempre.

De todas formas, Rosi siempre le dejaba comida para que la tomara cuando quisiera. Todos allí sabían que no estaba del mejor ánimo, así que no lo molestaban y dejaban que hiciera todo a su ritmo, cosa que agradecía. Al principio, cuando apenas se enteraron, habían estado muy encima de Ace y esto lo agobiaba. Ahora todos parecían más relajados, pero no dejaban de estar atentos.

Tomó su plato humeante para sentarse en el sillón junto a Garp. No le interesaba conversar directamente con él, pero sí podían ver la tele juntos mientras comía. Otra vez usó su panza como mesa.

—¿Y los demás? —preguntó Ace mientras comía y Garp pasaba los canales.

—Salieron a comprar —contestó para luego mirarlo—. ¿Está bueno? —preguntó refiriéndose a la comida—. Lo hice yo.

—No te creo —Ace casi se rió pero siguió comiendo—. Casi nunca cocinas, viejo.

—A veces puedo hacerlo.

Ace lo sabía, a veces Garp preparaba algo de comer y no le salía para nada mal. Dio un respingo cuando sintió una mano aterrizar en su cabeza.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó de forma inesperada.

Las demostraciones de preocupación del viejo lo desorientaban, pero ya estaba un poco más acostumbrado. Incluso lo había acompañado a alguna de sus consultas y presenció una ecografía. No estaba enojado como cuando le confesó el embarazo, pero sí lo sentía tenso y preocupado, cosa extraña en ese anciano loco. Esa nueva faceta lo sorprendía todo el tiempo.

—Bien —contestó Ace apoyando un momento el plato en su vientre. _Alien_ estaba bastante quieto, pero cada tanto podía sentir que se movía—. No me estaba dejando dormir, pero ya está más calmado.

Inesperadamente Garp se rió por su comentario y Ace no lo entendió.

—Es un niño enérgico —aseguró el hombre.

Alzó sus hombros sin estar seguro y siguió comiendo hasta que se acabó la pasta. Tenía ganas de comer chocolate también, pero después investigaría si había un poco. El maldito chocolate se había vuelto su más grande debilidad por la comida. Dejó el plato en la pequeña mesa de centro que había frente al sillón.

—Es molesto —dijo Ace colocando una mano donde sintió un pequeño movimiento. Garp se acercó queriendo tocar su vientre y lo dejó.

Ya todos en la casa lo hacían y no le importaba. Al principio le parecía un poco raro. Sabía que su doctora tenía que hacerlo para revisarlo, pero luego más personas quisieron tocarlo. No entendía bien por qué, suponía que les daba curiosidad. Incluso a Law le gustaba jugar a hacerle ecografías, así que estaba acostumbrado y hasta le parecía divertido seguir los juegos del niño.

—También fuiste un bebé en la panza de tu madre.

—Estoy seguro que yo no le daba patadas ninja para dejarla sin aire.

El viejo se rió y Ace también. Estaba exagerando bastante. El bicho no era tan malo, pero sí lo molestaba para hacer su vida diaria. ¿Así se sentía tener un bebé dentro creciendo? ¿A todo el mundo le pasaría lo mismo? Quizá debería buscar más testimonios en Internet.

—¿Sigues pensando darlo en adopción? —preguntó Garp quitando la mano de la panza y Ace se sintió tenso.

—Claro —contestó rápidamente y apretó los dientes sin darse cuenta—. Necesita una familia que lo cuide.

—Somos una familia, aunque rara —El viejo habló de una forma relajada que lo confundió—. El tema es que tú quieras cuidarlo.

Ace se mordió los labios sin ganas de contestar. No podía hacerlo. Estaba pasando por esa situación deseando todos los días que termine e intentar reensamblar su vida. ¿Cómo podría cuidar de ese niño? Ni siquiera se imaginaba siendo _padre_. Se sentía demasiado joven para eso.

Aun así, algo que siempre pensaba cuando daba vueltas en la cama, era en cómo se vería la _cosa_. Rosi dijo que quizá tuviera sus pecas. ¿Cómo serían sus ojos, su pelo, su sonrisa? ¿Se parecería a él? ¿Se vería como Sabo? ¿Una mezcla? Tal vez. Después de todo, se supone que lo hicieron juntos. Una parte suya estaba creciendo allí, dentro de él, moviéndose con violencia y exigiendo que comiera para crecer. Ace a veces dudaba, porque no quería entregar la significación de esos momentos tan dulces que tuvo, pero era un motivo demasiado egoísta.

Lo importante es que ese bebé tuviera un lugar donde vivir, padres que lo amen y cuiden. Sin embargo, lo atormentaba el pensamiento de cómo sería esa familia. ¿Y si eran gente como los padres de Sabo? Ace no podía dejar a su hijo en manos de personas así.

¿Hijo?

Casi se estremeció al pensar así sobre la _cosa_.

A pesar que Garp fuera un viejo loco tenía razón al decir que ellos eran una familia, aunque una muy rara. En esos meses viviendo allí se constituyeron de esa forma. Aprendieron a convivir juntos. Los viejos con sus discusiones tontas, Rosi con su hijo y todos los problemas que llegaron. Era divertido, sin embargo. Se reían bastante e incluso Law parecía mucho más cómodo en esa casa.

Uno de sus momentos favoritos era pasar tiempo viendo la televisión con el niño y jugar. Las horas se le pasaban de una forma muy rápida así. Luego Rosi discutiría con Garp y Sengoku sobre quién prepararía la comida, aunque a veces todo terminaba resolviéndose llamando a un delivery.

Le gustaba vivir allí, con esa familia rara y ensamblada. Aun así, Ace no sabía si podría haber _alguien más_ y tampoco podía imaginarse cuidándolo. ¿Qué pensaría la _cosa_ sobre que él fuese su padre? Seguramente preferiría alguien menos _problemático_.

Por más que estuviera contento con su vida allí, Ace no renegaba de sus años con Dadan. La mujer había sido una madre para él, con todos sus defectos y limitaciones, pero lo fue. Ella le dio una libertad que Ace no estaba seguro si volvería a experimentar. Además, viviendo en ese lugar fue que conoció a Sabo. Quizá si hubiera vivido siempre con Garp y los demás nunca lo habría conocido. Eso significaba que ahora no tendría que estar lidiando con el _alien_ dentro de su cuerpo.

Ese pensamiento le produjo un sabor amargo. Un par de veces, cuando se despertaba en mitad de la noche, pensaba en esa posibilidad. Ahora no tendría que estar preocupándose por los cambios en su cuerpo tan notorios ni pensando qué hacer cuando la _cosa_ saliera. Todo hubiera sido muy conveniente así, pero ¿lo preferiría?

Volvió a tocar su panza y pensó que, sin importar lo mal que la estaba pasando ahora, no cambiaría todo lo que había vivido y sentido con Sabo.

Mordió sus labios y agachó la cabeza sintiéndose triste. Odiaba que sus emociones a veces fueran tan volátiles. Garp pareció darse cuenta de su cambio y quizá se sintió culpable por lo que le dijo en su conversación, así que hizo lo que creyó mejor: traer chocolate. Ace le agradeció mucho ese gesto.

—¡Ya llegamos! —La voz de Rosinante resonó en la casa junto con el ruido de la puerta.

Law se acercó corriendo muy emocionado, cosa poco frecuente en ese niño tranquilo.

—¡Ace, mira lo que me compró el abuelo! —dijo Law enseñándole un pequeño maletín rojo con una cruz blanca y Garp también se acercó a mirar.

—Vaya, cuántas cosas —mencionó Ace asombrado mientras el niño sacaba sus juguetes para mostrárselos.

Había un estetoscopio, medicinas, una jeringa e incluso unas hojas con letras que suponía eran para hacer exámenes de la vista o algo así. Estaba bastante completo el maletín.

Ace también notó que todos los juguetes tenían color rojo, amarillo o blanco. Sabía muy bien que Rosi detestaba esa idea de "los niños de azul y las niñas de rosa" así que solía comprarle a Law cosas más neutras o preguntarle qué prefería, pero sobre todo no criarlo con esos preconceptos sobre que los colores tienen género. Le parecía algo admirable y lo apreciaba mucho, sobre todo siendo él una persona no-binaria.

—¿Con esto vas a hacerle el examen de la vista al abuelo Sengoku? Aunque ya está bastante ciego —dijo Garp riéndose.

—Creo que a ti te vendría mejor hacerte los estudios, anciano —aseguró Sengoku entrando con algunas bolsas y detrás de él venía Rosinante.

—¿Perdona? —Garp se mostró ofendido—. Al menos yo no me tiño las canas.

—Mal no te vendría.

Ace ignoró totalmente la discusión casual que tenían esos viejos y siguió jugando con Law. Rosinante se acercó a ellos.

—¿Ya le enseñaste a Ace todos tus juguetes? —preguntó Rosi y Law asintió muy contento.

—¿Esto es para escuchar el corazón? —Ace tomó el estetoscopio de plástico amarillo.

—Sí, así se usa —El niño se colocó el aparato en los oídos y trató de escuchar el corazón de Ace—. Hace tuc-tuc-tuc.

—Es una buena noticia, significa que no soy un zombie o un vampiro.

Law se rió de su broma y quiso oír también el corazón de su papá y de todos allí.

—Tengo que revisarlo —dijo el niño señalando la panza y Ace lo dudó por un momento, pero aceptó.

No quería arruinarle su emoción, así que se levantó un poco la ropa para dejar su piel al descubierto. Las pequeñas manos de Law tocaron su vientre e intentó escuchar con su estetoscopio.

—¿Hace ruidos de monstruo? —preguntó Ace aún dudando si lo que había dentro era un alien o algún tipo de criatura extraña.

—Un poco —aseguró Law apartándose—, pero está bien... eh... ¿Cómo se llama?

—Alien Cosa, ese es su nombre completo —dijo como una broma y a la vez bastante en serio.

—Deja de llamarlo así, Ace —se quejó Rosinante.

—¿Y cómo quieres que lo llame? —suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No lo sé... Bebé o invéntate otro nombre —Rosi pensó hasta que se le ocurrió una idea—. ¿Qué tal si le dices poroto? He oído que la gente los llama así.

—Más que poroto diría que es un cerdo ahora —Ace se tocó la panza y la cubrió con la ropa porque estaba comenzando a sentir frío—. Además no suena divertido.

—Me gusta Batman —sugirió el pequeño Law.

—Ese está mejor.

Comenzaron a tirar ideas cada vez más aberrantes. Desde llamarlo "arroz con leche" hasta "Adalberto". Sengoku y Garp se sumaron a la discusión dando sus opiniones y acabaron mirando en Internet una página de nombres graciosos para niños. Fue inesperadamente agradable ese momento y rieron bastante.

—"Rocky Rambo" no es una mala opción —dijo Ace mientras bebía un chocolate caliente que Sengoku trajo para él y para Law, los demás tomaban té.

—¿Te gusta eso pero dijiste que Avelino era horrible?

—Era espantoso, Rosi.

—¿Y qué tal Abba? —sugirió Sengoku.

—Esa es una banda, papá —le recordó Rosi—. Los que cantaban Dancing Queen.

—Creo que una vez conocí un sujeto llamado Abba —intentó rememorar Garp—. ¿Qué tal Luffy?

Ace frunció el ceño por ese nombre tan raro y al instante negó para luego terminar de beber su chocolate.

—Eliges los peores nombres, viejo —aseguró con la taza entre las manos—. No importa cómo lo llamemos, alguien más le podrá nombre.

Ninguno se atrevió a decirle nada. Fue divertido ese momento, pero el bebé no tendría un nombre, al menos no uno que ellos le dieran. Sus nuevos padres lo nombrarían, así que era un poco inútil tomar esa decisión.

—¿No se llamará Batman? —preguntó Law con un puchero y Ace se rió.

—Quizá —contestó acariciando la cabeza del niño.

No lo decidiría él, pero, si tuviera que hacerlo, sus nombres favoritos fueron Rocky Rambo, Batman y... tal vez Luffy no sonaba tan mal, era mejor que Abba.


	15. Chapter 15

Tragó saliva y respiró profundo mientras esperaba fuera del consultorio. Hoy le había tocado ir solo porque todos sus posibles acompañantes estaban ocupados, pero estaba bien con eso. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer y no tenía miedo. Lo único molesto era tener que andar con esa panza. _Alien_ ya tenía 8 meses y habían entrado en la fase final. Tenía muchos nervios y ansiedad por lo que fuera a decirle la doctora.

En sus últimas consultas, Otohime le dijo que el bebé no estaba creciendo como debería y esto le preocupó. Apenas pasaba los dos kilos, era muy pequeño. Faltaban 4 semanas para la fecha estimativa que le dieron y ahora le diría cómo estaba, si había aumentado de peso o no.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que vio a Otohime y suponía que _Alien_ había subido de peso. En su casa, cuando se enteraron de esto, lo obligaron a comer mucho más y hasta llegó a repetir 3 veces. Por suerte, la comida ya no le causaba tantas náuseas como antes. En general Ace ya no se sentía mal. Sólo le dolía la espalda y le costaba mucho moverse. Siempre se sentía cansado y con sueño, no dejó de dormir como un oso.

Esperaba que eso haya ayudado al bebé a llegar al peso que necesitaba.

Cuando entró a la consulta, Otohime lo saludó contenta. Había pasado mucho tiempo con esa mujer, le expresó muchas de sus dudas y ella le contestó siempre con cariño.

Durante las ecografías, conversaba con Ace para distraerlo un poco del momento incómodo mientras anotaba los datos que necesitaba y revisaba que todo estuviera en orden. Durante esas charlas se enteró que estaba casada, su marido también era doctor, y tenía tres hijos. Incluso le mostró fotos que tenía en su consultorio. Era una mujer muy agradable y le transmitía mucha tranquilidad, la cual Ace necesitaba más que nunca.

En esta ocasión la notó un poco seria y eso lo preocupó.

—No aumentó nada desde la última vez —dijo ella analizando el peso del bebé.

—¿Y no lo hará?

Ella no contestó su pregunta, cosa que le puso más nervioso.

Terminaron la ecografía y le pidió que se cambiara.

Ace sintió sus manos temblando cuando se sentó frente al escritorio de la doctora.

—¿Por qué no aumenta? —Volvió a preguntar—. Estuve comiendo muchísimo.

Ella le sonrió y negó con la cabeza suavemente.

—Está muy bien que lo hayas hecho, eres muy responsable —dijo con sinceridad—. Pero la verdad es que no hay una causa específica para estos casos. Puede ser que la placenta maduró antes de tiempo u otra cosa, pero lo mejor es no esperar.

Las palabras de la doctora le dieron escalofríos. Por más que no hubiera un motivo por el cual el bebé no crecía, la parte de "no esperar" le llenó de pánico porque ya se imaginaba qué vendría.

—Es preferible que crezca afuera lo que le falta —continuó Otohime—. Si lo dejamos podría correr peligro su vida y la tuya.

Eso sólo significaba que ya no nacería dentro de un mes, sino ahora.

Sintió que el corazón comenzaba a latirle con taquicardia y apretó la tela del pantalón que traía puesto. Ella le dijo que tenía que avisarle a sus tutores para poder hacer los trámites necesarios. Además, le comentó que lo mejor sería una cesárea porque el bebé era demasiado pequeño y tal vez no tendría la fuerza suficiente para pasar por el canal de parto, pero que él podía decidir qué prefería.

Ace no estaba seguro qué era mejor, pero aceptó las recomendaciones de la doctora. Quería que ese proceso fuera lo más rápido posible.

Cuando salió del consultorio se sintió perdido. Frotó su rostro con cansancio y suspiró mientras se apoyaba en una de las paredes blancas de la clínica.

Apenas podía asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo. El bebé tenía que nacer más pronto de lo que esperaba y no sabía cómo tomarlo. Sintió culpa al pensar que estaba débil por su causa, porque no lo había cuidado bien o que su cuerpo lo rechazaba. Sí había dicho un par de veces que era un parásito, pero tampoco era en serio.

Mordió sus labios temblorosos y caminó entre los pasillos de esa clínica hasta que llegó al área de endocrinología. Se acercó a una mesa de atención y preguntó si estaba Emporio Ivankov. La secretaria le dijo que aún no había llegado, y que además necesitaba un turno para verlo o una orden de demanda espontánea para ver si podían atenderlo. Ace insistió en que sólo quería preguntar una cosa y ella le dijo que no.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —Ivan apareció, probablemente recién llegaba de la calle, y se levantó los lentes de sol. Sus ojos se clavaron en Ace y lo reconoció al instante—. Cariño, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Tienes cita?

—No, sólo... quería preguntarte algo sobre... —No quería decirlo ahí e Ivan lo entendió.

Aún sus pacientes de ese día no habían llegado, así que lo hizo pasar.

—Has crecido mucho, ¿eh? —mencionó viendo la panza notoria y le sonrió—. ¿Cómo estás llevándolo?

—Ehm... Bien, casi sin problema.

Su tono no pareció convencer a Ivan y Ace tragó saliva sintiéndose un poco cohibido.

—De hecho... acabo de salir de una consulta —comentó haciendo una pequeña pausa antes de seguir—. Al parece el bebé no está creciendo y tiene que nacer ahora.

La mirada sorprendida de Ivankov provocó que su pecho se estrujara. Decirlo sólo había provocado que su corazón temblara de los nervios que le generaba la situación.

—Ace...

—¿Es mi culpa? —lo interrumpió—. Intenté comer más, pero no funcionó. ¿Es porque antes lo cuidé mal o porque mi cuerpo lo rechazaba? ¿Es porque no quiero ser una mujer? ¿Le hice daño?

Apretó las manos muy fuerte y se clavó las uñas en la piel, pero no le dolió. Le fue imposible no vomitar todas esas dudas que tenía en su cabeza. Otohime le dijo que esas cosas pasaban, pero Ace sentía que era responsable. Ivan sabía sobre su problema con su cuerpo, con su identidad, quizás podría decirle la verdad.

¿Estaba lastimando a su hijo por sus decisiones? Si hubiera elegido ser mujer, ¿estaría bien? En el fondo, Ace sabía que era una tontería, pero no podía evitar considerarlo. Tenía miedo que algo le pasara a ese bebé y haber sido responsable.

Ivan no dijo nada por unos instantes, decidió acercarse para sentarse junto a Ace y puso una mano en su hombro.

—Claro que no es tu culpa, cariño —habló con suavidad y ese tono maternal le hizo sentirse como un niño. El labio de Ace tembló en un puchero y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que se había negado a tirar antes—. Estas cosas pueden pasarle a todos los cuerpos gestantes. Muchos bebés nacen un poco antes, pero estará bien y tú también. Que hayas cargado con él no te hace menos hombre y te aseguro que no lo dañaste siendo quien realmente eres, todo lo contrario. Eres un chico muy valiente y serás un buen padre.

Ace no tuvo el valor para contradecir en ese instante ni la voz para responder. Su garganta se cerró y sólo pudo exhalar un sollozo mientras se limpiaba el rostro.

Él no sería el padre de ese bebé, pero quería hacer todo lo posible porque estuviera bien. Aunque Ivan ya sabía que iba a darlo en adopción, pero quizá lo olvidó en ese instante. Sintió que _Alien_ pateaba más fuerte y colocó una mano sobre su vientre. Siempre que lloraba parecía ponerse inquieto. Quizá lo molestaba exaltándose así, no sabía.

Le agradeció a Ivan su tiempo y sus palabras. Antes de irse, prometió que se cuidaría y estarían en contacto. Sin embargo, Ace aún tenía mucho que pensar y cosas que resolver.

Cuando volvió a su casa e informó la noticia se encontró con muchas miradas confundidas, pero Ace logró contenerse lo mejor posible para que su cabeza no estalle por la presión. Ese día era viernes y su nueva fecha para la cesárea fue puesta el martes siguiente, el 5 de mayo. Era muy poco tiempo para prepararse. Aunque quizá fuese lo mejor, que le sacaran de una vez el alien y ya se quitaba ese problema de encima. Por más que intentara pensar así, tenía muchísimo miedo.

Apenas fue capaz de probar un bocado en la cena y casi no durmió a la noche pensando en el procedimiento que se haría. El bebé se movió dentro de él como siempre y enseguida se dio cuenta que en unos días no volvería a sentir esos golpes. Era bueno, porque ya no lo molestaría, pero no le causaba ninguna emoción darse cuenta de eso. Pasó una mano por allí donde le pateó y se encontró acurrucándose más sobre sí mismo hasta quedarse dormido.

Tuvo espantosas pesadillas esa noche y los días siguientes. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasaría y todos en la casa parecían un poco nerviosos al igual que él.

El maldito día llegó y Ace se despertó casi con el amanecer, en realidad durmió muy poco. Se supone que debía estar temprano para que lo prepararan y la ansiedad que recorrió su cuerpo le dolió.

Lanzó un gruñido de dragón molesto que poco asustaría a alguien. Alzó la cabeza de las almohadas con pesar y salió del cementerio de frazadas que se había convertido su cama. Ni siquiera se molestó en abrir las cortinas porque apenas había luz afuera. Decidió tomar una ducha.

Eso ayudaría a despertarlo y relajarse. Rascó su cabeza mientras el agua se calentaba y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Todo era difícil con esa panza que le impedía realizar movimientos adecuados. Se sentía enorme, amorfo y raro. Todos esos meses se sintió así, pero dentro de unas horas se iría. ¿Cómo se supone que quedaría luego que naciera?

Le fue inevitable mirarse al espejo del baño, como hacía mucho no se atrevía a hacer, y apretó los labios. Lucía tan diferente, casi no se reconocía en esa imagen. Tenía muchas ojeras y la piel casi traslúcida, enfermiza. Pasó una mano por su cabello sucio y enredado, pero eso no era tan malo. Podía lavarse y su pelo volvería a verse decente, pero su cuerpo era otra historia.

Apretó las manos sintiéndose tan fuera de lugar, más que nunca, y se abrazó con frío. Tuvo que meterse a la ducha para no afrontar esa imagen de su persona, de esa persona que él no era o no quería ser. Por más que intentara pensar que tener un bebé, tener un cuerpo capaz de gestar uno, no lo hacía una mujer era muy difícil. ¿Cuántos hombres tenían bebés? Él no conocía ninguno. Ni siquiera se veía así ahora mismo. Bon Clay lo regañaría por estar teniendo pensamientos destructivos sobre su persona, pero no podía evitarlo.

Dejó que el agua de la ducha bañara sus penas como siempre mientras intentaba convencerse que todo se acabaría pronto. Su cuerpo no tendría para siempre esas formas. Cuando sacaran al bebé de allí, podría volver a una imagen más acorde —o eso esperaba— de sí mismo, pero le era casi imposible verlo desde un punto de vista positivo cuando detestaba la imagen que veía en el espejo en ese instante.

Todos esos meses fueron tortuosos pero ahora se venía algo mucho más complejo de sobrellevar. Sólo debía pasar eso y ya. Ni siquiera se daría cuenta además. Se suponía que con la anestesia no sentiría nada y se despertaría cuando ya _Alien_ no estuviera más dentro.

¿Ni siquiera podría verlo? No sabía cómo funcionaría eso. Después de todo, él pretendía dar en adopción a ese bebé. Entonces, ¿no podría conocerlo o ver si estaba bien? ¿Se lo llevarían apenas saliera?

Ace no dejó de pensar en eso ni siquiera cuando viajaron a la clínica.

Todos fueron con él. Los viejos se habían pedido ese día para acompañarlo, al igual que Rosinante y el pequeño Law también estaba muy atento. Incluso le habían preparado un bolso con ropa y cosas que podía necesitar. Ace no participó en nada de eso, ni siquiera sabía que debía llevar más ropa que la que tenía puesta. Quizá debería haber prestado más atención a las instrucciones de Otohime.

Al instante que llegaron, Ace se fue con los médicos. Lo vistieron e hicieron todos los procedimientos. Su ropa fue reemplazada por una bata blanca, le colocaron un gotero y tuvieron que limpiar la _zona de la operación_. Le rasuraron el vello y limpiaron su abdomen. En varios momentos, sintió que su panza se ponía dura de los nervios a medida que los minutos avanzaban.

Le dolió bastante cuando le colocaron la anestesia. No lo durmió al instante, como supuso. Una de las enfermeras le dijo que podría mantenerse despierto, pero que no sentiría dolor en la intervención. Aun así, Ace llevaba días durmiendo muy poco y esa anestesia no hizo más que recordárselo.

Intentó mantenerse calmado y lo logró bastante bien. No pudo ver nada durante la cesárea porque una especie de cortina cubría la mitad de su cuerpo ocultando lo que él suponía era una carnicería. Sin embargo, sentía cosas. Tenía demasiado sueño, pero se negaba a dormir. Imaginó que del otro lado había mucha sangre, órganos y vísceras; algo digno del género slasher. Sólo faltaría alguien gritando de miedo y tal vez esa persona debería ser él, pero no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo.

Oía a doctores, enfermeros, gente hablando pero no terminaba de entender las palabras. Todo llegaba a sus oídos como un molesto ruido de interferencia. Parpadeó con dificultad cuando creyó ver _algo_.

No hubo llantos como en las películas, tampoco nadie lo felicitó, tomó su mano o le mostraron al bebé. Sólo vio que se llevaban una cosa pequeña que hasta hace unos momentos estaba dentro de él. Quiso moverse, pero su cuerpo no respondió ni su voz salió de su garganta. Comenzó a respirar agitado y oyó cómo una de las máquinas a las que estaba cableado hacía ruidos fuertes alterando a los médicos, pero Ace no sabía qué pasaba.

Un par de lágrimas bajaron por sus ojos porque le fue imposible contener esa desesperación que le embargó. Sí, sabía que se lo iban a llevar, pero al menos podrían habérselo mostrado una vez. Quería saber cómo estaba, cómo era. Si estaba bien o si lo había estropeado. Era su bebé y de Sabo, por más que no estuviese allí, lo habían hecho juntos. ¿Por qué no podía verlo?

Cerró los ojos y cayó inconsciente sin que lo notara. El cansancio acumulado, la anestesia y la presión del momento lo tumbaron. No sabía dónde estaba cuando despertó. Casi fue como un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El cuerpo le dolía y quería seguir durmiendo, pero se negó. Su mente estaba nublada y apenas era consciente de las cosas a su alrededor. Esa no era su cama y todo se veía demasiado blanco y con olor a desinfectante.

—¿Estás bien, Ace? —La voz de Garp atravesó sus sentidos y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de ese hombre.

—Sí... —respondió con la voz ronca y quiso levantarse, Garp lo ayudó a sentarse.

Sentía que había caído desde la punta de una montaña y todo su cuerpo se estrelló contra el suelo de una forma violenta. No pudo evitar quejarse mientras se acomodaba y sostuvo su cabeza para que dejara de darle vueltas.

Por instinto, se tocó la panza, pero allí no había nada. El bulto que venía acompañándolo hace tantos meses desapareció y recordó todo. Estaba en un hospital y había tenido un bebé. Miró hacia todos lados, pero allí sólo estaba él, Garp y una cama más, vacía.

No había Rosinante ni Law ni Sengoku ni el bebé.

Por su mente pasó ese momento de la cesárea donde se lo llevaban. Él estaba ahí, lo vio, ¿por qué no le dijeron nada? Quizá no tenía derecho a algo así, pero igual lo quería.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó con la voz hecha un hilo.

—¿Quién? —dijo Garp con una ceja arqueada—. Los demás fueron a tomar café, pronto volverán.

Ace negó y apretó las sábanas entre sus manos mientras bajaba la cabeza. Por un momento se preguntó si en realidad estaba loco y todo fue parte de un sueño, pero era imposible. Su cuerpo le dolía. Sintió el tirón de la herida en su bajo vientre, allí fue por donde lo sacaron. No podía ser su imaginación, pero apenas despierto se sintió muy desorientado.

¿En serio había pasado todos esos meses y ese momento traumático? Sí, lo tenía grabado en la piel con fuego.

—El bebé...

A pesar que murmuró esas dos palabras, supo que el viejo lo oyó. El silencio de éste lo desesperó. No tuvo idea si estuvo callado por apenas unos segundos o minutos, quería respuestas.

—¿Dónde está? —exigió saber y las palabras de Garp fueron como un golpe en su pecho.

—Se lo llevaron.

Ni siquiera miró al viejo cuando dijo eso. Su cabeza se alzó lentamente para ver el gesto de éste y pensó que no podía estar hablándole en serio. ¿Cómo que se lo habían llevado? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿En serio no tendría la oportunidad de verlo? Luego de todos esos meses espeluznantes y la operación que tuvo que pasar, ¿ni siquiera tenía el derecho de verlo para saber cómo estaba?

—No, no... No dejaron que lo vea —Negó con la cabeza y su respiración se descontroló—. No se lo pueden llevar, por favor Garp... —Sus manos temblorosas se aferraron a la manga de ese hombre que lo adoptó y lo protegió. En ese instante, se sintió desesperado y lo necesitaba más que nunca. Su voz no sonaba demandante, sino que estaba rogando y su rostro se manchó de lágrimas que no pudo contener—. Por favor, que lo traigan...

No fue capaz de dimensionar ese momento. No le importó rogar con una voz destrozada ni tampoco que el viejo lo viera llorar desconsolado. Sólo quería que lo trajeran. Cada parte de su cuerpo se sentía resentida y el fuego en su piel sólo le quemó más.

—Cálmate, Ace —dijo tomándolo de los hombros, pero no oyó sus palabras.

—¡No! —espetó más fuerte e intentó quitarse las manos de Garp de encima. Quería irse, levantarse y buscarlo por su propia cuenta, pero estaba tan débil que ni siquiera pudo salir de la cama—. ¡Yo lo quiero ver! Quiero saber... si está bien.

—Basta —aseguró Garp llamándole la atención—. Aún tienes que recuperarte, así que tranquilízate.

Le dolió tener que ver a Ace así, quebrado y fuera de sí. Se sintió culpable por permitir que eso pasara. Garp había asegurado que cuidaría de ese niño, pero ahora mismo sentía que era un fracaso. Lo abrazó intentando calmarlo como pudiera y sintió que Ace se aferraba con fuerza a él. Pudo sentir lo atormentado que estaba ese niño, pero no encontró mejor forma de ayudarlo en ese instante que dejarlo llorar en su hombro.

Las manos de Ace apretaron la camisa de Garp y sollozó todo lo que quiso. No podía creer que en serio no vería a su bebé. Era tan injusto. Luchó con mucha fuerza y ahora ni siquiera podría saber si estaba bien.

En algún momento dejó de llorar y la habitación quedó en silencio. Allí no había nadie más que ellos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas irse de ese lugar. Ojalá todo hubiese sido parte de un sueño y ahora se despertaría en su cama con Sabo abrazándolo. Eso sería increíble. Podría volver a sentirse feliz y no como ahora con ese huracán dentro de su pecho que estaba destrozando hasta sus cuerdas vocales.

La puerta se abrió y ambos miraron a una enfermera entrar. Ace sintió que su corazón se detenía cuando la vio cargar algo entre sus brazos y dirigirse a él. Se apartó de Garp y se limpió las lágrimas que tenía en el rostro. Frotó sus ojos con fuerza porque tenía miedo de estar viendo mal.

—Qué bueno que ya estás despierto —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa amable—. Acá vinimos a visitarte, ¿no es así? —habló hacia las mantas que traía en sus manos—. Ya lo limpiamos e hicimos los controles, aunque ambos tienen que descansar.

Ace sólo asintió y su cuerpo entero tembló cuando ella fue a entregarle ese conjunto de mantas blancas. Era un bebé, _su bebé_. Su corazón prácticamente explotó en ese instante. Lo colocó sobre sus piernas para mirarlo.

Era demasiado pequeño, casi del tamaño de su antebrazo, y sintió ganas de llorar de nuevo. ¿En serio él había hecho esa cosa?

El bebé se movió un poco mientras lo sostenía. Parecía dormido con sus ojitos apenas abiertos y traía puesta una ropa blanca que Ace no sabía de dónde habían sacado. Él no había comprado cosas, pero suponía que Rosi y los demás sí, pero eso no le importó.

Lo oyó hacer unos ruidos extraños, quejidos, que le sacaron una sonrisa y lo acercó a su cuerpo. Se mordió los labios cuando sintió que el bebé se amoldaba a su pecho como si ya lo hubiera abrazado así un millón de veces.

¿Cómo había hecho una cosa tan chiquita? ¿Cómo Sabo y él lo habían hecho? Sólo estuvieron haciendo _tonterías_ en su cuarto y ahora tenía un bebé en sus brazos. Era tan diminuto, pero aun así se sintió muy cálido contra su pecho. Ace se encontró sonriendo mientras le acariciaba el poco cabello negro muy corto que tenía, era de su color. Flexionó sus piernas y abrazó más al bebé contra su cuerpo sin estar dispuesto a soltarlo.

Sabo ya no estaba allí, pero ¿por qué debía dejar ir lo único que le quedaba él? No quería hacerlo. Por más que tuviera miedo y pensara que no podría criarlo, tampoco quería dejarlo. En aquel momento, no le importó si era un deseo egoísta.

Cuando aún lo tenía dentro, se preocupaba mucho por la familia que le fuera a tocar. ¿Y si terminaba en algún lugar donde lo despreciaban y no lo cuidaban bien? Ace no podía dejar a esa cosa chiquita a su suerte. Se sentía responsable porque no haya crecido como debería y por eso ahora estaba tan débil. No lo cuidó bien mientras estaba dentro de su cuerpo y ahora tenía culpa al verlo tan frágil entre sus brazos.

—No quiero... que se vaya —mencionó sabiendo que Garp lo escuchaba.

El hombre sonrió y acarició la cabeza de ese niño que sostenía aquel pequeño bebé, su nieto.

—No tengas miedo, al único lugar donde irá será a casa con nosotros —aseguró y Ace levantó la vista para verlo sorprendido, pero aun así sonrió.

—Gracias...

Garp se sintió extrañamente bien en ese instante. No quería que Ace tuviera que pasar estos momentos difíciles, pero confiaba en el chico. Estaría bien y ese pequeño bebé también.

Aprovechó un momento para enviar un mensaje al _grupo familiar_ que tenían. Rosinante y Sengoku habían ido a comer con Law mientras Garp se quedaba a cuidar de Ace. Eso de los grupos de WhatsApp era muy útil.

 _"Vayan a comprar pañales y ropa. Nos lo llevamos a casa"_ fue lo que envió y recibió un montón de mensaje por parte de los dos hombres, pero en su mayoría eran de felicidad. Porque todos notaban las dudas de Ace y un poco también querían que el bebé se fuera a vivir con ellos. Un miembro más a su familia rara.


	16. Chapter 16

Contra todo pronóstico, logró dormir un rato más, porque de verdad estaba muy cansado, y dejó al bebé sobre su pecho. Era demasiado calentito, mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado, no quería dejar de abrazarlo. Cuando lo tenía dentro de su cuerpo apenas lo dejaba dormir y ahora descansaban los dos cómodamente. Se reclinó en la cama y el niño se acomodó en su pecho mientras Ace lo miraba. Era diminuto. Le acarició la cabeza y la espalda. Parecía demasiado blando también, casi sentía que podría derretirse sobre su cuerpo si se descuidaba.

Aun así, el cansancio lo venció y durmió. Oyó que Garp hablaba con la enfermera pero ni eso bastó como para que se quedara despierto. Se sentía agotado y con cada parte de su ser destrozada, pero también muy tranquilo y no sabía decir por qué con exactitud.

Despertó cuando Rosinante, Sengoku y Law llegaron a la habitación. Hicieron mucho ruido, tanto que Ace abrió los ojos con pesar y colocó una mano sobre su pecho dándose cuenta que el bebé seguía allí dormido, él no se había despertado.

Los intrusos traían montones de bolsas y no entendió el motivo. Le dijeron que ahí había ropa, juguetes, pañales; Ace se quedó completamente shockeado. ¿Todo eso era para el bebé? ¿En qué momento tuvieron oportunidad de comprar? Tenía mucho sueño como para preguntar.

—Son unas pocas cosas —explicó Rosi—. Aunque aún nos faltaría una cuna.

—Y un coche para que pasee —agregó Sengoku.

—Es verdad, y también uno de esos asientos para el auto.

Siguieron enumerando todo lo que necesitaban y Ace no entendió nada. ¿Tantas cosas requería ese bebé? Le parecía un poco exagerado, pero aun así le causó gracia lo emocionados que estaban.

Cuando decidió quedárselo fue en un momento de desesperación, pero no se arrepentía. Aun así, no sabía cómo los demás se tomarían la noticia y un poco feliz se sintió al verlos contentos.

—¡Yo traje esto! —anunció Law queriendo subirse a la cama, pero era demasiado pequeño, así que Garp lo ayudó—. Es para dormir.

Ace asintió mirando el pequeño osito blanco de peluche y sonrió. A Law le gustaban mucho los osos polares y era un lindo gesto que le trajera uno. Acomodó al bebé en sus brazos para enseñárselo y tomó el oso.

—Gracias, Law —le dijo al niño y luego miró al bebé—. Lo vamos a usar mucho.

—¿En serio? —dijo sorprendido y se acercó a mirar. Cora-san había dicho que ese niño era su primo, pero Law no estaba muy convencido—. Es muy feo...

En lugar de ofenderse, Ace se rió por ese comentario. Tenía razón, se veía bastante feo, pero para él estaba bien. Era diminuto entre sus brazos y con una cara que parecía la de un extraterrestre. Durante todo el embarazo pensó que dentro de su cuerpo se estaba gestando un monstruo y acababa de comprobarlo, pero no le pareció algo malo. Era suyo y así lo quería.

—¡Law! —Rosinante lo reprendió—. No hables así de tu primo, así son los bebés cuando nacen, después cambian.

—Igual es feo —aseguró el niño alzando sus hombros.

No estaba seguro cómo funcionaban los bebés o si en serio cambiaban a medida que crecían, o al menos eso fue lo que le dijeron. Él estaba bien así como era y Ace se sentía contento de poder abrazarlo, compartir su calor.

En ese momento que estuvieron todos juntos, recordaron algo importante: el nombre. No habían pensado en eso de forma seria hasta ese instante y ninguno se pondría de acuerdo, así que decidieron dejarlo a la suerte.

Entre tanta locura, Ace se había olvidado ese detalle. ¿Qué clase de persona olvidaba nombrar a su hijo? Aunque tampoco tenía una idea clara, pero lo decidirían entre todos.

Cada uno escribió un nombre que le gustaba y los pusieron dentro de una bolsa. Llamaron a una enfermera para que sacara un papel y anunciara al ganador, era más justo que un tercero hiciera el sorteo y no habría trampas. Ella los miró sin entender completamente pero accedió y tomó uno de los papeles luego de revolver.

—A ver... —dijo ella mientras leía—. Luffy.

Garp fue el que más festejó porque había ganado y su nombre sería el que el bebé llevara. Law hizo un puchero porque no había ganado "Batman", pero quizás era mejor así. Aunque Ace hubiera preferido eso que Obdulio, como quería ponerle Rosinante, o Antonio, el nombre de Sengoku. Él había elegido Rocky, pero también perdió.

—Entonces Luffy —masculló Ace viendo al bebé—. Creo que le queda bien.

Su bebé, su Luffy. A partir de entonces dejó de ser "cosa" o "alien" por más feo que se viera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Frotó su rostro con frustración y se tiró el cabello hacia atrás mientras suspiraba. Se sentía nervioso en ese instante. Era su segundo día en el hospital y no la estaba pasando para nada bien. Una de las cosas buenas era que podía tener una habitación para él solo y recibía visitas constantemente. Los viejos y Rosi se turnaban para ir a verlo y que no estuviera solo. Agradecía su preocupación y le servía mucho, porque después de la operación apenas se podía mover. Tenía mucho dolor y casi no se podía levantar de la cama, pero eso no era lo peor.

Algo que no consideró fue cuando le daría de comer al bebé. Su pecho había crecido y era justamente para producir esa leche con la que se nutren los recién nacidos. No quería tener que hacer eso, la sola idea le generó horror y se negó. ¿No podía tomar esas leches de fórmula o algo así? Le explicaron que sí, pero la leche que podía producir su cuerpo lo ayudaría a recuperar mucho más rápido el peso que el bebé no ganó dentro de la panza.

Luffy había nacido con bajo peso, pero no necesitaba ir a una incubadora. Sus órganos estaban bien desarrollados, pero aun así era un bebé pequeño y necesitaba engordar.

Si podía darle de comer, debería hacerlo, ¿no?

Ace se sentía culpable aún porque no se había desarrollado como debía. Por más que le dijeron que su cuerpo no tenía nada que ver con lo que pasó, no se convencía. En ese caso, si podía ayudarlo a recuperar fuerza, ¿por qué no hacerlo?

Lo intentó y no pudo. El niño simplemente no tomó nada y, cuando casi lo hizo, dolió. Fue imposible y se sintió un fracaso. Apenas salió algo que no parecía leche y no fue suficiente.

Ahora se encontraba solo porque se habían llevado a Luffy para alimentarlo, no podían dejarlo hambriento porque él no pudiera darle leche. Ace pensó si no sería mejor así. Su pecho le dolía y sentía los pezones completamente sensible, como si un millón de agujas lo estuvieran pinchando apenas rozaba.

Su doctora fue a verlo para saber cómo estaba y explicarle algunas cuestiones. También una enfermera le dio algunos consejos sobre cómo proceder, en qué posición debía estar y que siguiera intentando, no debía agobiarse, pero era inevitable. Además le dijeron que era un momento donde podría conectarse mejor con su hijo y formar un lazo más fuerte, o algo así, no estaba seguro.

Jamás le gustó tener pecho. Desde que empezó a crecer representó un problema para él y en los últimos meses fue una pesadilla verlo crecer. Ahora eran una tortura, pero también podría alimentar a Luffy así. Otohime le aseguró que al principio su cuerpo estaba sensible y quizá dolería un poco, pero pasaría después de las primeras veces. En ese momento, le pareció una mentira.

También le dijo que su pecho se encogería luego de un tiempo y eso le daba un poco de esperanza. Tampoco lucía enorme, pero allí estaban y cada vez que los tocaba era un calvario. ¿Cómo se supone que podría darle de comer a su bebé si ni siquiera podía soportar el dolor?

Debería buscar algún tutorial en YouTube.

Cuando Luffy regresó, notó que estaba dormido. Pasaba muchas horas durmiendo y se preguntó si era normal. Cualquier cosa le parecía extraña, pero quizá eso se debiera a que no tenía idea cómo funcionaban los bebés. Quizá fuese mejor así, un niño tranquilo como Law. Ojalá resultase así de suave y tranquilo a medida que creciera.

Alguien tocó la puerta del cuarto y pensó que sería Rosinante probablemente, quien dijo que iría a verlo a esa hora, pero se sorprendió cuando vio que no se trataba de él.

—Permiso —dijo Ivankov con suavidad ingresando a la habitación y le sonrió—. ¿Qué tal estás, cariño? Luces agotado.

Parpadeó impactado al verlo, pero se alegró.

—Ivan, ¿cómo supiste dónde estaba?

—Le pregunté a Otohime por ti y le dije que quería conocer a tu cachorro —explicó acercándose a la cama—. ¿Cómo está ese niño?

—Bien —dijo sosteniendo a su bebé dormido en sus brazos y se lo enseñó a Ivan—. No tuvo problemas, sólo es un poco pequeño y debe subir de peso.

Ivan vio al bebé envuelto en su ropa blanca y con dibujos de oso. Es verdad que era chico, pero sabía que podía recuperarse. Lo importante era el procedimiento que ya había transcurrido y que Ace se adaptara a esta nueva etapa que estaba apenas arrancando.

—Los bebés aumentan muy rápido cuando toman leche —comentó—. ¿Piensas darle el pecho?

Esas palabras le hicieron pegar un respingo. Ya no estaba seguro qué hacer.

—No lo sé —contestó Ace—. Quiero, pero... duele y él no parece querer tomar. Siempre duerme.

—Eso es porque nació antes de tiempo —explicó Ivan y Ace no entendió qué le quiso decir—. No es mi área, pero... Imagina que dentro de la panza ellos están dormidos y él nació un mes antes, así que es como si siguiera dormido.

Frunció el ceño sin estar seguro de esas palabras. ¿Será por eso que Luffy dormía tanto? Le parecía un poco extraño, pero tampoco lo descartaría.

—Y el dolor es normal —continuó—. Tu cuerpo acaba de vivir una guerra y ahora estás sensible ante cualquier toque. Pasará, igual que pasó el embarazo, y te acostumbrarás a hacerlo. Además, los recién nacidos tienen que comer cada tres horas.

—¡¿Tres horas?!

—Cariño, estás muy perdido.

Suspiró abrumado. Tenía razón. Claro que no entendía nada y ya no estaba seguro si podría aprender.

—Tienes que tener disciplina y así lo lograrás.

Ace no se sintió muy seguro, pero aceptó las palabras de Ivan. Se quedó un rato allí con él y también fue una enfermera a hablar con ellos. La mujer le dijo que, si el niño no despertaba, Ace podía hacerlo para que intentara comer. Cuando fuese un poco más grande se despertaría cuando tuviera hambre, pero ahora no podía hacerlo por su cuenta.

Ivan le ayudó la primera vez. Pasaron un pequeño trapo húmedo por el rostro de Luffy y lo movieron de una forma muy suave, lo suficiente para que el bebé despertara. En ese instante, lo intentó de nuevo.

Le tomó unos momentos para que el niño reconociera su pecho, su olor, su calor. Sus pequeñas manos se apoyaron en su piel y la boca diminuta se aferró a su pezón mucho mejor que la última vez. Ace apretó los sábanas y se mordió los labios cuando lo sintió succionar.

—Tranquilo, intenta no tensionarte o dolerá más —le dijo Ivan pero Ace no podía. Dolía mucho y casi se sintió incapaz de respirar.

Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás. Inhaló y exhaló despacio. No iba a quitarlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Esta vez estaba funcionando mucho mejor que la anterior.

—Está bien... —dijo sosteniendo al bebé contra él—. Creo que está tomando.

—Tiene mucha hambre —Ivan le sonrió—. Si sigues así, en unos pocos días volverán a casa.

Eso le dio ánimos. Volver a su hogar y que su hijo estuviera bien sería muy alentador.

Cuando Rosinante llegó, se disculpó por haber tardado y lo felicitó por haber logrado que alimentar a Luffy. Le dio un poco de pena, pero también se sintió contento de haberlo logrado.

A partir de entonces, cada tres horas le dio leche y siempre había alguien que lo ayudaba a despertar a ese bebé dormilón. Luego de esa vez, Luffy enseguida se prendió a su pecho y Ace sintió que cada vez estaba doliendo menos con el pasar de los días, aunque quizá fuese él mismo sugestionándose.

Luego de una semana internado, Luffy había aumentado más de medio kilo y les dijeron que podían irse. Todo el trabajo había resultado. Ace casi no había dormido cuando debería y su narcolepsia no ayudaba porque muchas veces se quedaba dormido mientras lo alimentaba, pero siempre había alguien que lo acompañaba.

Cuando supieron que podían volver, todos parecían muy emocionados porque Luffy iba a vivir con ellos, pero Ace aún no terminaba de caer en situación. Ese pequeño que estaba entre sus brazos era su hijo y ahora lo cuidaría él. Había salido de ese cuerpo que tantas contradicciones le causaba y ahora también estaba usándolo para alimentar a su bebé. Los conflictos no se irían tan fácil, pero también debía admitir que un poco contento se encontraba al sentir que no estaba haciendo todo terriblemente mal.

Fue agradable volver a colocarse ropa normal y caminar, aunque se cansaba muy fácilmente. La cesárea le había dejado unas secuelas dolorosas, así que no podía moverse demasiado mientras se recuperaba. Luffy se acurrucó contra su pecho mientras viajaban en el auto y Ace lo envolvió en una manta. A pesar que ya había pasado un par de días con su hijo aún no podía creerlo.

Garp había ido solo a buscarlos y le dijo que los demás aprovecharon ese tiempo que estuvo internado para acondicionar un poco mejor la casa para la llegada inesperada del bebé. Le pareció graciosa la forma en que estaban revolucionados por Luffy. A pesar de la situación, también podía sentir que estaban emocionados por el nuevo integrante de la familia.

Su casa parecía bastante normal, excepto porque ahora había ropa de bebé, pañales, juguetes y una cuna en su cuarto. Todo de colores muy variados, pero en su mayoría rojos. Ese color le gustaba.

Lo único que le sorprendió fue que ahora su habitación parecía una guardería. Incluso habían conseguido un mueble donde podían guardar las cosas de su hijo. Era agradable ver cómo habían pensado en todo.

Incluso hicieron un almuerzo especial para él ese día y aquel pequeño mimo le hizo falta, además de un poco de comida basura porque en la clínica todo lo que le dieron era "sano". Comió papas fritas mientras los abuelos tenían en sus brazos a Luffy. Garp sostuvo al bebé, que lucía bastante dormido y casi microscópico en los brazos de ese hombre.

—Mira cómo se queda dormido conmigo —mencionó hablando con Sengoku—. Seguro me reconoce.

—No seas ridículo, al único que debe reconocer es a Ace.

—Yo soy su abuelo, claro que sabe quién soy.

—Creo que por el momento debe darle igual quiénes somos nosotros —meditó Rosinante y Ace se rió.

—A mí sólo me ve como comida —dijo Ace mojando sus papas en ketchup y los demás rieron.

Su hijo sólo se despertaba para comer, para que lo cambien o que lo abracen. Esos eran los requerimientos de Luffy que podía reconocer y en ese instante no fue la excepción. Ya era la hora en que debería darle su leche. Tuvo que dejar su propia comida para sentarse en el sillón y abrirse la camisa que traía. Por suerte, era primavera y el clima dentro de su hogar era lo suficientemente agradable para que no sufriera frío. Tampoco le dio verguenza hacerlo frente a los demás porque todos ellos ya lo había visto en la clínica.

Ace se sintió más seguro al acomodar al bebé e incluso sabía cómo debía reclinarse para que éste pudiera tomar cómodo. Ya casi no dolía o se había acostumbrado a esa sensación.

Luffy se durmió en su pecho poco después de terminar de comer y pensó que después debería cambiarlo, pero quería disfrutarlo un poco así. Después de un par de veces practicando con los pañales ya entendía cómo hacerlo sin que quedara muy ajustado o flojo.

Quien se acercó curioso a verlo fue Law y se sentó a su lado. El niño de cuatro años parecía desconfiado y era el que menos emoción demostraba por el bebé. Sin embargo, no creía que estuviera celoso o algo así, sino que que tal vez no entendía por qué todos estaban tan locos por Luffy.

Miró al bebé dormir sobre el pecho de Ace y arqueó una ceja. Estiró una mano para tocarlo y se sorprendió por la piel tan suave que tenía. Tocó los pequeños dedos del bebé y Law pensó que eran demasiado chiquitos, no podría sostener nada así. Tampoco dibujar, jugar o agarrar un vaso de jugo.

—Por ahora no pude hacer muchas cosas hasta que crezca —le dijo Ace—. Por eso hay que cuidarlo.

Law asintió como si acabaran de darle una misión.

—¿Tardan mucho en crecer? —preguntó intrigado y Ace alzó los hombros.

—No lo sé, ya lo sabremos.

Por el momento, Ace quería seguir disfrutando ese cuerpo pequeño y calentito contra él. Luffy frotó el rostro contra su pecho todavía con sueño y se quejó, cosa que lo hizo reír.

—¿Por qué duerme tanto?

—Mmm... supongo porque es bebé aún —dijo sin estar seguro y lo acomodó en sus brazos mejor—. ¿Te gustaría abrazarlo?

Su pregunta pareció poner nervioso al niño y hasta casi creyó que verlo tragar saliva, cosa que se le hizo graciosa. Ace tenía algo de miedo de agarrar a Luffy a veces y lo trataba con mucho cuidado, pero estaba intentando relajarse.

Law se sentó con sus piernas cruzadas y Ace le colocó al bebé encima explicándole cómo debía agarrar su cuerpo y sostenerle la cabeza. A pesar de tener sólo cuatro años, Law era muy cuidadoso y obediente. Le hizo caso y abrazó a Luffy, quien parecía un bebé de juguete en los brazos de su primo.

Law observó con cuidado a ese niño. Tenía la piel suave y olía a jabón. Fue agradable y cálido abrazarlo.

Corazón no perdió la oportunidad de tomarles fotografías.

Todo estuvo muy bien, pero los días pasaron y Ace se dio cuenta que esta situación no sería simple. Las noches fueron de terror. Tuvo que aprender todo demasiado rápido. Alimentarlo, vestirlo, bañarlo, todo; y por más que recibía ayuda había cosas que le correspondían a él como padre hacerlas.

En el tiempo que estuvo en la clínica, los médicos y todo el personal lo ayudaban mucho, además de despejar sus dudas tontas sobre las cosas que le ocurrían a Luffy. En casa esa comodidad desapareció y un poco se sintió desamparado.

Durante el primer mes, su hijo subió bastante de peso pero también se volvió mucho más activo. No dormía como cuando recién nació y eso fue una tortura. Luffy lloraba todo el tiempo y Ace ya no tenía idea qué hacer con él a veces. No tenía hambre ni estaba sucio y tampoco se dormía. Distraerlo era muy difícil.

El cuerpo le dolía y se moría de sueño. Desde la cesárea, y antes, no recordaba la última vez que durmió seis horas de corrido. Los llantos del bebé le taladraron los oídos y no pudo fingir que no lo oía. No quería levantarse, en serio no quería hacerlo.

Ace se sentó al borde de su cama y se pasó las manos por la cara. Él también quería llorar. Todos los días.

Caminó un par de pasos hasta la cuna del bebé y alzó a Luffy acurrucándolo entre sus brazos, pero tampoco dejó de llorar, sólo logró aplacar lo gritos contra su cuerpo. Recorrió su habitación mientras lo movía entre sus brazos esperando que eso funcionara. A veces obtenía buenos resultados, otras no. Tenía el cuerpo cansado y moverse era una lucha.

Se sentó en la cama sintiendo que los nervios le desbordarían en cualquier momento mientras Luffy sollozaba contra su pecho. Se sintió un pésimo padre y dudó si en serio estaba preparado para hacer esto.

Sólo tenía quince años, ¿cómo iba a cuidar de ese bebé? Ni siquiera podía calmarlo bien cuando lloraba.

Volvió a preguntarse si había tomado la decisión correcta al tenerlo y quedárselo.

Tal vez Luffy necesitaba una madre, alguien que realmente supiera cómo cuidarlo. Él en cambio se sentía un desastre y que había sido una locura tomar tal responsabilidad.

Tragó saliva y respiró profundo para levantarse y dejar al bebé en la cama unos instantes. Se sintió incapaz de sostenerlo en aquel momento. Su cuerpo descendió hasta el suelo mientras apoyaba la espalda contra la cama y flexionó las rodillas contra su pecho. Sentía que la cabeza iba a estallarle. Tiró su cabello y se sintió completamente impotente. Llevaba una hora intentando calmarlo, pero nada funcionaba. En serio estaba pensando que no servía para esto.

No podía dejar al bebé solo, sin embargo. Así que se levantó por más que no tuviera ganas y volvió a abrazarlo.

—Vamos, Luffy —masculló casi rogando por más que el bebé no lo entendiera—. Déjame dormir un rato, te daré caramelos cuando seas grande o una pila de hamburguesas, pero en serio necesito dormir.

Su hijo no le contestó, pero creyó que estaba sollozando más bajo. ¿Tendría que darle esas hamburguesas cuando sea más grande? Quizá, pero si se mantenía en silencio.

La puerta se abrió casi sin que lo notara —tal vez tocaron, pero no oyó por los gritos de Luffy— y Ace vio a Rosinante entrar. Traía una taza humeante y el olor a chocolate caliente le hipnotizó.

—¿Noche difícil, eh? —dijo el hombre dejando la taza en la mesa junto a la cama—. Dámelo un rato, debes estar agotado.

Los ojos de Ace brillaron con ilusión, porque sus brazos estaban adoloridos y cansados por estar llevándolo tanto tiempo. Aun así, se sentía culpable. Eran las tres de la mañana y Rosi debía despertar temprano para ir a trabajar.

—No te preocupes —contestó—. Ya se estaba calmando y tú tienes que descansar.

—Un respiro no te vendrá mal —aseguró extendiendo los brazos para tomar a Luffy—. Bebe el chocolate y yo lo sostengo.

Dudó unos instantes pero terminó aceptando. Rosinante sostuvo a Luffy mientras se sentaba en la cama y Ace pudo estirarse un poco. Tomó la taza caliente y probó un sorbo sintiendo que le daba más energía. Incluso suspiró de gusto. Observó cómo Luffy se acomodaba en el cuello de Rosi y cada vez sollozaba menos.

—No sé cómo hacer para que deje de llorar —espetó Ace dejando salir su frustración.

—Ya se cansará y se detendrá.

—Lo dudo...

—¿Por qué no intentas dormir con él en la cama? Creo que eso lo ayudará a relajarse, quizá le da miedo estar solo.

Eso le pareció una locura, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Luego de tomar su chocolate y estar un rato hablando con Rosi, Luffy pareció calmarse.

Ace se quedó solo con él y se reclinó en su cama con el bebé en su pecho, sobre su piel desnuda. Le dio leche y Luffy la aceptó. Estaba comenzando a creer que de verdad sería un glotón. Incluso se quedó allí dormido casi al instante. Tal vez Corazón estaba en lo cierto y a Luffy no le gustaba estar solo. Al menos esa noche lo dejó dormir un rato.


	17. Chapter 17

—Ya no duermo tan mal —aseguró Ace, pero no estaba muy convencido de sus palabras—. Bueno, en realidad Luffy ya duerme toda la noche, pero yo me quedo despierto estudiando.

Su terapeuta lo felicitó y le preguntó más al respecto. Ace estaba muy contento de contarle que había retomado la secundaria, pero online para poder seguir cuidando de Luffy. Si se esforzaba lo suficiente, podría terminarla y recuperar los años que perdió. Su bebé ya tenía más de un año, pero era lo suficientemente grande como para no estar todo el día pegado a él.

Hacía muy poco que decidió volver a estudiar, así que aún estaba acostumbrándose a hacerlo en casa. Por suerte, tenía la computadora que le habían obsequiado cuando cumplió quince años y ahora era muy útil, Rosi tenía razón.

Luffy estaba creciendo muy bien. Recuperó todo el peso que le faltó cuando nació y creció muchísimo. Caminaba y se caía por todos lados, Ace tenía que estar detrás de él para que no se lastimara. Era un bebé inquieto, pero también muy divertido y se ría todo el tiempo. Estaba aprendiendo a disfrutar esas pequeñas cosas de su paternidad.

Aún seguía dándole el pecho, pero ya no era como los primeros meses donde la leche chorreaba por su cuerpo mojándole la ropa y haciéndolo sentir horrible. También estaba muy flaco. Los kilos que engordó cuando su hijo nació los bajó en muy poco tiempo e incluso más, aunque eso se debía a que Luffy lo absorbía en más de un sentido.

Esos meses fueron difíciles, pero retomar el estudio le había dado un aire nuevo. Incluso pensaba que le gustaría ir a la universidad.

—Es importante que vuelvas a recuperar tu individualidad mientras cuidas de Luffy-chan —comentó Bon Clay y Ace asintió.

Entendía lo que el terapeuta le decía. Por suerte siguió yendo después que su hijo nació, era uno de los pocos momentos donde salía y podía estar solo sin el niño. Un poco le costaba dejarlo, pero, cuando finalmente lo hacía, se daba cuenta de la necesidad de espacio personal que tenía. Amaba a Luffy, pero necesitaba estar solo.

Bon Clay le dijo que debía construir su propia independencia, pero que eso no significaba que descuidaría a su hijo. Porque Ace era muy joven y debía desarrollarse como persona aún.

—Ahora que Luffy come creo que dejaré de darle leche.

Ace tenía esa esperanza, pero no estaba seguro de poder lograrla. El bebé incluso le pedía cuando quería beber. Luffy no hablaba, pero decía algunas palabras o sonidos que lo parecían. Cuando tenía hambre decía algo parecido a _"eshe"_ que Ace interpretaba como "leche". Muchas veces, cuando lo tenía en sus brazos, el pequeño monstruo tiraba de su ropa buscando la comida.

A veces en serio pensaba que su hijo lo veía solamente como una fuente de alimento. Aun así, esperaba que terminara pronto esa etapa de lactancia. Luffy ya comía de todo, hasta alimentos sólidos, pero su comida predilecta era la leche. Ace sólo quería dejar de sentirse como una vaca y volver a ser una persona.

Bon-chan lo felicitó por su avance y lo animó. Su terapeuta sabía todos los problemas que representaba para Ace amamantar. Su pecho se había encogido un poco, pero aún seguía demasiado grande y no podía usar nada para ocultarlo. Era molesto, porque lo único que lo hacía sentir cómodo era ropa más holgada.

—Podrías volver a consultar con Iva-san —sugirió Bon Clay y Ace se quedó pensativo.

Algunas veces pensaba en retomar la charla con Ivan sobre su cuerpo y esos tratamientos que podía hacer. Sabía que mientras estuviera en ese período de lactancia sería muy difícil.

—Me da un poco de miedo no saber cómo reaccionaré —dijo pensando en eso de las hormonas y que cada cuerpo era un mundo diferente—. No sé si puedo manejar eso mientras cuido de Luffy e intento organizar mi vida.

Apenas había pasado un año desde que su niño nació. Su vida había cambiado mucho en ese tiempo y no sabía si iba a poder lidiar con algo más. Sin embargo, seguía teniendo un grave problema con su imagen.

Todavía no quería verse. Su cuerpo le causaba molestia e intentaba no pensar en eso, pero era imposible. Le generaba muchas veces angustia y ansiedad darse cuenta de cuál era la realidad, su realidad, la cual sólo lo sofocaba con más fuerza a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

—Por más que hayas tenido un bebé, no puedes dejar de preocuparte por ti —le recordó Bon-chan—. La disforia de género es un tema muy serio. Si necesitas hacer una transición más importante para sentirte acorde con tu identidad, estás en todo tu derecho a realizarla.

Mordió sus labios al oírlo. Ya había oído ese término antes en sus terapias o mencionado por Ivan, incluso lo buscó en Google. _Disforia_. Término que se utilizaba para hablar de personas que sienten una incongruencia con el sexo biológico y su identidad de género. Ace entendía que género y sexo no son lo mismo, tampoco lo era su sexualidad. Eran tres cosas diferentes. Su biología no estaba ligada al género ni a su identidad sexual.

Se sentía como un hombre y de eso estaba seguro, pero su cuerpo seguía incomodándole con esas formas que no dejaban de atormentarle. Sabía que, a pesar de haber tenido un hijo, todavía era joven y podía _modificar_ algunas de esas cosas que no le dejaban tranquilo.

¿Sería más feliz así? ¿Cómo luciría? Pensar en eso le daba muchos nervios. Ojalá hubiera una aplicación en el celular que le dejara saber los resultados exactos para poder decidir.

Quizás iría a hablar con Ivan pronto.

La sesión lo dejó pensando mucho, como siempre, pero su mente se sintió ligeramente más ordenada y eso le gustaba. Sin todas esas personas que tenía en su vida, Ace sabía que sería un desastre mucho peor de lo que ya era. Quizá Bon-chan tenía razón cuando decía que era muy duro consigo mismo.

Regresó a su casa en transporte público. Ya no lo llevaban ni lo iban a buscar a todos lados. Era otro pequeño paso para lograr más independencia. Eso le hizo sentirse un poco más libre y relajado, por más que le pusiera un poco nervioso caminar por la calle al principio. Ahora estaba más acostumbrado. Ya recordaba los nombres de las calles y sabía movilizarse muy bien.

Aún recordaba cómo la ciudad lo había abrumado la primera vez que la vio en su viaje con Garp desde lo de Dadan, pero ahora era parte de su día a día. Se bajó del tren y caminó unas calles hasta su hogar.

Apenas abrió la puerta, sintió pasos atropellados que se acercaban a él y Ace se inclinó para atrapar a Luffy antes que se tropezara con sus propios pies.

— _¡Pa!_ —Lo oyó espetar muy contento y se rió.

—Hola Luffy —saludó a su hijo abrazándolo y lo alzó en sus brazos. Tenía la ropa manchada de tierra—. ¿Estabas jugando en el jardín?

De alguna forma entendió que su hijo le decía que sí y caminó hasta encontrarse con Rosinante, quien venía con Law y también estaban sucios.

—Los niños estuvieron jugando mientras yo regaba las plantas —explicó Rosi luego que Ace le preguntó qué había pasado.

El patio trasero era grande, con un espacio verde importante y varios canteros con flores. Era un lugar donde los niños se divertían e incluso le enseñaron a Luffy a caminar, quien se había golpeado mil veces pero nada grave.

—Quiso comer tierra —acotó Law mirando a Luffy y eso explicaba por qué tenía toda la cara sucia. El pequeño se rió como si entendiera que acababan de informar su travesura.

—Luffy, no hagas eso —habló Ace, pero en verdad no lo estaba regañando—. Después te hará mal a la panza y vomitarás toda la cama.

Su hijo sólo se rió más por cómo le hablaba y Ace suspiró. En realidad no estaba enojado, incluso a él le había parecido algo gracioso.

Se llevó a Luffy a la habitación para poder bañarlo. No era algo que al niño lo entusiasmara, pero sí le gustaba jugar en la bañera con sus juguetes. Tenía un robot —que cuando iba a la bañera era un robot acuático—, una sirena que obtuvo de un huevo Kinder y también animales que suponía vinieron de premio en más chocolates.

Puso a llenar la bañera y sintió que Luffy se removía inquieto en su brazo quejándose.

— _¡Eshe!_ —espetó el niño exigente tirando de su camiseta y Ace suspiró.

—Después del baño —sentenció—. No tendrás leche hasta que te laves esa boca sucia.

El mocoso caprichoso hizo un puchero a punto de llorar mientras exigía comida. Ace no iba a ceder.

—Mira —le dijo tomando a robot, juguete que siempre estaba en el baño para esos momentos—, ¿no quieres acompañar al robot y la sirenita a nadar? Ellos tienen que rescatar a los perritos para que no se ahoguen.

Inmediatamente tiró los otros juguetes al agua y comenzó a hacer un teatro para distraer a su hijo. Luffy lo miró atento y asombrado. En ese instante, supo que era suyo y logró que olvide, aunque sea por un instante, la comida.

Algo que aprendió en ese tiempo fue que hablar con su hijo era fundamental. Ace conversaba mucho con Luffy, por más que éste no lo contestara al principio o sólo hiciera ruidos. Hablaba con él, le contaba historias o incluso inventaba dramas para que se metiera al agua sin protestar. Podía darse cuenta que su hijo entendía todo lo que decía, o quizá Ace ya estaba loco.

Le quitó la ropa al niño y lo metió al agua. Luffy se quedó allí sentado mientras jugaba con su robot y Ace se ocupó de lavar la suciedad que le quedó de sus juegos. No era la primera vez que pasaba, a Luffy le encantaba ensuciarse.

Las aventuras de la sirena y el robot siguieron hasta que el baño terminó.

Envolvió a Luffy en una salida de baño muy abrigada que hasta capucha tenía y lo abrazó contra su cuerpo. El niño se aferró a él y se acurrucó contra el hueco de su cuello. La nariz pequeña de Luffy estaba fría y mojada, tanto que le causó escalofríos cuando lo sintió buscar calor contra él.

Regresaron a la habitación y su hijo le volvió a recordar que no le había dado su leche. El niño tenía una memoria muy importante cuando se trataba de la comida. Ace sabía que se lo debía, después de todo se portó bien en el baño.

Se sentaron en la cama y levantó su camiseta para mostrarle al niño su pecho, quien en seguida afianzó sus manos y llevó su boca para beber sin que Ace tuviera que ayudarlo demasiado.

Quitó algunos mechones de pelo negro de la frente de su hijo mientras lo miraba comer. Lucía tan tranquilo que Ace se preguntó por qué no podía estar así siempre. Luffy era un terremoto, todo lo contrario a Law, pero tampoco era muy malo, sólo que Ace a veces perdía un poco la paciencia y no quería que el niño atolondrado se lastime.

Ahora se veía tan pacífico con sus ojos entrecerrados mientras bebía su tan ansiada leche que hasta Ace se sintió muy relajado. Ya no sufría como en las primeras veces donde su cuerpo parecía estar en carne viva cuando apenas lo tuvo. Una capa de su piel se fue en todo ese proceso de tener a Luffy pero ya estaba formando otra, una que se adaptara al contacto con su bebé.

En algún momento, se dio cuenta que Luffy ya no estaba tomando y se quedó dormido. Muchas veces le pasaba que se dormía prendido a él y eso le parecía divertido. Apartó al niño para dejarlo en la cama y se acostó a su lado. Ace se tapó con una manta y también cubrió a Luffy para luego abrazarlo. Era muy cálido, nunca dejó de serlo desde que nació. También seguía siendo pequeño, aunque hubiese crecido mucho. Todavía podía abrazarlo fuerte contra su cuerpo y ese niño se amoldaría a él como la primera vez que lo tuvo entre sus brazos.

Al menos en esos momentos, donde sólo disfrutaba del calor de su bebé, no importaba cómo se viera su cuerpo o cómo se sintiera. Ace se encontró durmiendo muy cómodo en esos instantes, aunque siempre se despertaría si Luffy se movía por miedo a que éste se cayera. No sería la primera vez que le pasaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ese día llovía muchísimo. Todo el cielo estaba cerrado y había un viento huracanado. Por suerte, era domingo y nadie tenía que salir de casa. Los niños no podían jugar afuera, pero no era problema. Luffy estaba tirado en la alfombra con todos sus juguetes coloridos, aunque lo que más hacía era llevárselos a la boca.

Ace se había echado al suelo para jugar con él y entretenerse también. Su bebé se reía con cada una de las gracias que le hacía y también intentó enseñarle más palabras. Casi tenía un año y medio, para ser tan pequeño Luffy tenía muy buena dicción, aunque su lenguaje se componía de balbuceos y vocablos que formaban distintas palabras. Se le entendía bastante bien, aunque quizá fuese porque Ace pasaba todo el día con él y ya se había acostumbrado a su lenguaje.

Intentaba enseñarle los colores de los juguetes y Luffy repetía a su manera las palabras, o los sonidos que oía. Ace lo felicitó y su niño reía emocionado. Así que siguieron con más palabras y objetivos.

—¿Quién soy yo? —le preguntó al niño.

—¡Papá! —gritó muy emocionado.

—¡Muy bien! ¿Y dónde está el abuelo? —Ante su nueva pregunta, Luffy se giró viendo no muy lejos de él a Garp sentado en el sillón frente a la televisión—. Perfecto, Luffy. ¿Y el abuelo Sengoku?

El niño tuvo que esforzarse un poco más porque Sengoku estaba en la cocina, pero vino al instante y Luffy lo señaló muy emocionado.

—A-bue-lo —dijo separando las sílabas para que su niño lo imite y obtuvo un sonido parecido a "belo", bastante bien—. A-ce.

"Su". Bien, su nombre para su bebé sonaba "su", podría ser peor.

—Portgas D. Ace —Quizá fue una sugerencia algo difícil, pero le habían dicho que tenía que hablarle con palabras complejas también para que el niño extendiera su vocabulario—. Portgas D. Luffy.

El niño se rió al sentirse nombrado, pero su apellido terminó siendo algo como "Pogaí" o una cosa así entendió Ace. Con un poco más de práctica podría hacerlo bien. No lo corrigió en ningún momento. Luffy aprendería a su ritmo.

—¿Y el primo? —Los ojos de Luffy brillaron. Eran enormes y oscuros como el café, muy bonitos—. Law, ¿cómo se dice?

Luffy pronunció algo similar a "o" y asintió muy feliz al oírlo.

—Trafalgar Law.

—Te... Te... To... _Toao_.

Ace se rió mucho al oír cómo torció su nombre completo y al niño pareció gustarle porque lo repitió provocando risas en todos menos en Law, quien parecía avergonzado. Fue peor porque Luffy comenzó a decirle "Toao" todo el tiempo para llamarlo.

El clima no mejoró y el día gris siguió cubriendo cada rincón, obligándolos a encender las luces como si fuera de noche, pero no pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde. Luffy se cansó de jugar con él y fue a molestar a los demás miembros de la familia. Eso era bueno, le daba oportunidad de poder hacer otras cosas.

Su cuarto estaba hecho un desastre y Ace no entendía por qué siempre era así siendo que él se preocupaba por mantenerlo ordenado. Luffy parecía tener la habilidad de descontrolar todo a su alrededor, pero suponía que así eran los niños. Se puso a limpiar y sacó todas las cosas que estaban tiradas. Su hijo dormía con él en la habitación todavía, pero Garp le comentó que debería tener su propio cuarto cuando creciera más.

Los viejos le habían sugerido que podían hacer algunas modificaciones en la casa para que el niño tuviera su propia habitación, pero también podía compartir con Law. Éste no pareció muy convencido de compartir su espacio con un bebé, quien ya era bastante revoltoso, y fue graciosa la expresión que puso el primo _Toao_. Ace creía que lo mejor sería hacerle su propia habitación aunque supusiera mucho gasto, pero podría comenzar de a poco. Luffy aún era pequeño y no parecía muy dispuesto a despegarse de él demasiado tiempo.

Oyó que lloraba de repente y se puso tenso. Fue un alarido fuerte y rápido, que no duró demasiado, pero lo suficiente para que Ace lo escuchara. No se movió, sin embargo. Sólo se quedó oyendo atentamente cómo alguno de los viejos consolaba al niño. No pareció grave por la forma en que le hablaron. Seguramente se golpeó o lloró porque se había encaprichado con algo.

No quería salir corriendo cada vez que lo oía llorar. Ace confiaba en su familia, sabía que ellos podían cuidar de Luffy y resolver cualquier problema que tuviera. Al principio controlar esos impulsos era difícil, porque la crianza del bebé lo había alterado mucho y aún lo ponía tenso, pero sentía que podía manejarlo mucho mejor.

Varias veces, los llantos de Luffy eran para llamar la atención o conseguir que cumplieran sus caprichos. Era un enano algo manipulador, pero quizá fuese la culpa de todos por malcriarlo un poco. De todas formas, era un buen niño y lo escuchaba, o eso quería creer Ace.

Terminó de limpiar su habitación, hizo la cama e incluso limpió los muebles. Fue muy productivo. Ni siquiera sabía para qué tenía la cuna allí, porque a Luffy no le gustaba y la usaba en muy pocas ocasiones. Al mocoso le gustaba su cama, donde podía estirarse y ocupar todo el espacio que quisiera. Ace muchas veces, cuando dormían juntos, terminaba en un rincón mientras que su bebé ocupaba tres cuartos de cama. Quizá fuese porque Luffy se acercaba a él buscando calor durante la noche y Ace, por miedo a aplastarlo, se apartaba sin darse cuenta.

Decidió intentar estudiar un poco, quizá podría concentrarse, pero fue inútil. Se sentó en el escritorio que tenía en su cuarto, pero cada palabra que leía se desvanecía al instante de su cerebro.

Su cabeza dio vueltas sobre un millón de temas banales y algunos un poco más trascendentales. Pensó en sí mismo, en su vida, en su hijo y consideró que quizá sí fuera un buen momento para hacer algo con respecto a él.

Al instante, Rosinante entró con Luffy en sus brazos. El niño venía comiéndose un pan.

—Estaba haciendo café —dijo— y veníamos a preguntarte si quieres un poco.

Luffy balbuceó algo, pero no le entendió por el pan que no dejaba de chupar y mordisquear. Ace asintió mientras reía.

—Me gustaría eso —contestó estirándose—. ¿Ya tenía hambre?

—Molestó a Law un rato con el pan hasta que decidió comérselo.

Lanzó una carcajada al oírlo. Law odiaba mucho el pan, pero Luffy lo amaba, aunque en realidad amaba toda la comida o al menos en ese instante no recordó algo que no le gustara.

—Molestar al primo está mal, Luffy.

El niño parpadeó como si recién acabara de enterarse que hizo algo mal y no terminaba de entender qué. Estiró sus bracitos hacia Ace para que lo tomara. Siempre que Luffy sentía que había cometido un error buscaba abrazarlo, como si con eso solucionara las cosas o lograra ahuyentar el enojo de Ace con mimos, aunque un poco funcionaba a veces. No era el único víctima de sus manipulaciones, el mocoso en la casa tenía a todos en sus manos, pero al menos Ace se daba cuenta de sus artimañas y trataba de no siempre dejarlo salirse con la suya.

En ese momento, aceptó el abrazo y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo. El niño abrazó su cuello pero nunca dejó que el pan se le cayera de la boca.

Ace se levantó dispuesto a ir a la cocina con Rosi y su hijo. Al final no pudo estudiar nada, pero tampoco creía poder hacerlo si su cabeza estaba en otro lado.

—Estuve pensando en hablar con Ivan —le comentó a Rosi mientras caminaban—. Quiero que me vuelva a explicar todo eso de los tratamientos y las hormonas.

Corazón pareció sorprendido por sus palabras y le sonrió. Le hacía feliz ver a Ace mucho más _estable_ o al menos no tan a la defensiva con esos temas. Desde que comenzó a cuidar de Luffy, poco a poco fue tomando una postura más adulta. A pesar de sólo tener dieciséis años, de ser otro niño más, hablaba con seguridad y el velo depresivo que antes lo cubría parecía haberse ido disipando de forma progresiva.

La terapia y un grupo de contención habían sido fundamentales para que pudiera levantar un poco la cabeza de ese hoyo en el que había caído. Todavía faltaba mucho camino por recorrer, pero ya estaba dando los primeros pasos.

—Es genial eso —contestó animándolo—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

— _Yo quieo_ —intervino Luffy quitándose el pan de la boca, del cual sólo quedaba un trozo pequeño—. _Ivachan, quieo vea_.

Ace se rió y asintió. Durante ese año, visitó unas cuantas veces a Ivan. Sobre todo cuando iba a la clínica a hacerle controles al bebé y pasaba por su consultorio a saludar. Luffy le tenía mucho cariño.

Por más que fuera un tema serio el que debían hablar, Ace no se sentía tenso y podía manejar el tema mucho mejor que la primera vez que fue a una consulta con Ivan. Sin embargo, seguía considerando que aún le faltaba mucho por aprender y había varias cosas que no entendía, pero estaba mucho más dispuesto a escuchar que antes.


	18. Chapter 18

Algo que siempre supo Ace es que la paternidad era un problema. Desde que comenzó a cuidar a Luffy, tuvo muchos momentos buenos y también angustiosos. Varias veces se había puesto nervioso cuando su bebé de apenas un par de meses levantaba fiebre porque le estaban saliendo los dientes o cuando tenía algún accidente cuando comenzó a caminar.

Luffy ya tenía tres años y su crecimiento era como el de cualquier niño de su edad, pero a veces tenía demasiada energía y Ace no podía seguirle el ritmo. Su hijo ya no sólo caminaba, sino que corría y era imposible que se quedara quieto.

En esta ocasión, tuvieron que ir un viernes a las diez de la noche a la guardia del hospital por un inconveniente. Luffy se había caído mientras intentaba escalar el mueble del televisor y ahora un doctor lo estaba atendiendo. Al parecer, le quedaría una cicatriz debajo del ojo. El niño lloró mucho y Ace se asustó al verlo sangrar. Sin embargo, Luffy ya estaba más calmado luego que el doctor lo curó.

—Es que estaba jugando a Spiderman —le explicó el niño al médico que los socorrió esa noche—, pero me falló la telaraña.

El hombre se rió al oír al niño mientras terminaba de tratar su herida y le acarició la cabeza. Ace sintió vergüenza por lo que su hijo dijo. En su defensa, ese desastre pasó en un segundo donde estaba en el baño. Sólo fue un instante en que ese pequeño mono causó un escándalo sin que nadie lo viera.

Por suerte, ya sabía lo salvaje que era Luffy y no perdió tiempo en ir a la guardia.

—Creo que alguien más deberá cuidar la ciudad —contestó el doctor—. Spiderman va a tener que descansar.

Luffy se cruzó de brazos sin estar conforme pero no dijo nada. Con sus tres años, era un niño que se daba a entender muy bien y resultaba encantador. Ace aún se asombraba cada vez que lo veía conversar de forma fluida con las personas.

—¿El superhéroe estará bien? —preguntó sintiéndose más relajado.

—Quizá le quede una marca, pero no será nada grave.

—Gracias, ehm…

—Marco.

—Claro…

Había olvidado el nombre del médico de tan nervioso que estaba, pero éste le regaló una sonrisa tranquila y Ace se lo agradeció. Probablemente, si no fuera por el ambo que traía, no hubiera pensado que era médico con esa cresta rubia. Aun así, parecía una persona serena y atendió bien a su hijo.

Cubrió la herida de Luffy y le preguntó si estaban al día con las vacunas, además de otras cuestiones del niño.

—Ya puedes volver a casa —sonrió Marco a Luffy y después observó a Ace—. Tendrás que lavar su herida y colocarle una crema para que no le quede una cicatriz, pero no lo aseguro.

No le importaba eso, con tal que no perdiera el ojo podían lidiar con una marca en la mejilla.

—Gracias, doctor piña —dijo Luffy y estiró los brazos para que papá lo cargue. Ace miró hacia otra parte sin saber cómo disculparse—. ¿No iremos a ver a Iva-chan?

—¿Ivankov?

—Sí, es mi madrina —contestó Luffy mirando al _doctor piña_ y Ace sonrió nervioso.

—Yo me atiendo con él en realidad —dijo para luego mirar a su hijo—. No está ahora porque es tarde, otro día podemos hacerle una visita.

Luffy pareció disconforme, pero no dijo nada. Sólo se abrazó a su papá y escondió la cara en su cuello.

—Es una gran persona —mencionó Marco cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

—Ace.

—Entonces, cuida mucho de Spiderman, Ace. Cualquier cosa pueden venir a verme.

La sonrisa de ese médico se le contagió y le agradeció. La verdad es que cuando llegó con Luffy sangrando se sintió desesperado. Le había colocado una toalla en la cara y salió para allá. Garp los había llevado en su auto y discutieron en el camino mientras el llanto de su bebé le hacía estallar la cabeza. Se echaron la culpa mutuamente hasta llegar a la guardia y Ace entró con el niño mientras que Garp aguardaba en la sala de espera.

Por suerte, lo atendieron muy rápido y se solucionó bien. Lo que más le preocupaba era que se haya lastimado el ojo o roto algo, pero no fue nada grave.

Luffy se despidió diciendo “ _Adiós, piña_ ” y Ace quiso matarlo en ese momento. Su niño era así de todas formas. Le inventaba apodos a la gente porque no recordaba nombres. Law era uno de los afectados, quien era Torao desde que Luffy aprendió a hablar. Ahora pronunciaba muy bien las palabras, aunque algunas a veces se le dificultaban, sus oraciones eran más complejas y mantenía conversaciones largas.

No volvieron a pelear con Garp cuando regresaron. Al menos ambos se conformaron con que Luffy estuviera bien, pero Ace estaba molesto porque el viejo siempre se metía en su forma de cuidarlo. Era su hijo y quien tomaba las decisiones con respecto a él. A veces era una tortura ponerse de acuerdo con ese viejo autoritario.

Cuando regresaron a su casa, Luffy se comportó como si nada y esperó que le dieran de cenar. No volvió a llorar o se quejó de su herida.

A la hora de dormir, Ace ya se había cepillado los dientes y estaba listo para meterse en la cama, pero su cachorro apareció. Luffy preguntó si podía dormir allí y lo dejó. Por más que ahora el niño tuviera su propia habitación, a veces seguían compartiendo a la hora de dormir.

—Vimos una película con Torao —dijo Luffy mientras Ace estiraba las mantas para cubrirlos a ambos—. Donde la mamá se convertía en oso, pero no sé qué pasó porque me dormí.

Ace se rió al oírlo y apoyó un codo en la almohada para mantenerse alzado mientras conversaba con su hijo.

—Mañana puedes ver lo que te falta.

—¡Sí! Quiero saber si dejó de ser oso.

Después tendría que buscar qué película era esa, quizás una de Disney o algo así.

—Papá —Luffy lo llamó y hizo un sonido para demostrar que lo oía—. ¿Yo no tengo mamá?

Algo dentro de él se paralizó al oír esa pregunta. Era inevitable que ocurriera. ¿No era Luffy muy pequeño para preguntarlo? No sabía, pero tampoco le mentiría.

—No… —murmuró pensando qué más decirle—. Me tienes a mí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Es que Torao me dijo que él tenía mamá y papá, pero que el tío Cora-san lo adoptó cuando se quedó solo —explicó Luffy—. ¿También me adoptaste?

Esa pregunta le hizo fruncir el ceño asombrado. Era lógico que lo pensara. Rosinante era un padre soltero al igual que Ace y quizá podría imaginar que tuvieron una situación similar, aunque no fue así.

—No, Luffy —negó Ace intentando hablarle con suavidad—. Rosi sí adoptó a Law, pero yo a ti te tuve.

—¿Cómo?

Mierda. Ace no estaba preparado para explicar esto, pero debía hacerlo.

—Bueno… —meditó intentando buscar las palabras—. Te llevé en mi cuerpo. Hay algunas personas que tienen cuerpos donde pueden llevar bebés.

—¡¿En tu cuerpo?! —espetó completamente asombrado.

—Sí —asintió—. Te llevé aquí en mi panza y luego saliste, eras muy chiquito.

—Entonces, ¿sólo tengo un papá porque salí de tu cuerpo?

—Mmm… No —Ace se mordió los labios y pensó qué decir—. Para hacer bebés tiene que haber dos personas. Para hacerte a ti, yo… Ehm… Quiero decir que también tienes otro papá. No una mamá y un papá, sino dos papás.

Maldita sea, esto era un desastre. Debería haberse tomado más tiempo para pensarlo. Un par de veces meditó si hablarle o no a Luffy sobre su otro padre, pero nunca lo pensó con mucho detenimiento. No quería ocultarle la existencia de Sabo, sin embargo. Luffy no nació de un repollo, ellos dos lo hicieron.

Miró expectante los gestos del niño y lo notó emocionado por su descubrimiento, cosa que le apretó el corazón.

—¿En serio? —preguntó asombrado y Ace asintió—. ¿Tengo otro papá? ¿Y dónde está?

—Vive en otro lugar.

—¿No lo puedo conocer?

—Quizá cuando seas grande —dijo Ace sin estar seguro. No podía prometerle nada con respecto a eso—. Por ahora me tienes sólo a mí.

Luffy sonrió cuando le dijo eso y se acercó a abrazarlo.

—Me gusta estar con papá.

Mordió sus labios cuando lo oyó murmurar eso y rodeó al niño con sus brazos. Quería pedirle perdón por no decirle más, pero Ace no se sentía listo para abrir la caja de los recuerdos en su mente que llevaba el nombre de Sabo.

Sabía que su hijo se conformaría por ahora, pero cuando creciera iba a preguntar más. No sabía qué iba a decirle exactamente, pero ya lo pensaría después.

Acarició el pelo negro y suave de su hijo mientras lo sentía respirar tranquilo. Luffy se quedó dormido y Ace pensó en lo cálido que era. Suspiró agotado y también decidió dormir. Soñó con Sabo, con Luffy y con todas esas cosas que no quería pensar, que se obligaba a olvidar y resurgían cuando menos se lo esperaba. Era tortuoso ver cómo Luffy crecía un poco más todos los días y le recordaba a esa persona importante de su infancia. Le dolía, pero a la vez lo veía completamente hermoso. Quizá debería hablarlo en terapia, pero por ahora dormiría abrazando a su bebé.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de tres años cuidando de Luffy, Ace aprendió muchas cosas. Disfrutó y padeció. Su niño ya era grande, lo había visto crecer y le pareció que el tiempo pasó muy rápido. Su hijo dependía de él, pero era un individuo completo. Para muchas cosas Luffy ya no lo necesitaba y, como todo niño de su edad, comenzó a ir al jardín de infantes. Ese sería su primer año y Ace estaba muy nervioso.

Ese día le costó mucho despertarse temprano y más aún que Luffy se levantara.

Las mañanas siempre eran una tortura. No servía para levantarse temprano y el enano tampoco, pero debían hacerlo. Con todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, Ace se alzó de la cama cálida para apagar su alarma y se pasó las manos por el rostro para intentar espabilarse.

Luffy ni siquiera había dejado de roncar. Miró a su lado al pequeño terremoto y sonrió. Estaba estirado para cualquier lado y babeaba la almohada, nada fuera de lo normal. Ace se levantó para dirigirse al baño. Dejaría al enano dormir un rato más mientras él se preparaba. Una ducha ayudó mucho a quitarle el sueño. En el último tiempo, su narcolepsia había estado bastante controlada, cosa que no debía descuidar teniendo a su cuidado un niño.

Recordó que también debía estudiar ese día. Pronto terminaría la secundaria y debía pensar qué seguiría haciendo. Quizá estudiaría química, eso siempre le gustó. Rosi también le había dicho que podía ayudarlo a buscar trabajo si lo prefería, pero Ace aún no lo decidía.

En cualquiera de los dos casos, debería salir de su casa y tener contacto con personas. Hasta ahora, sus únicas salidas eran a la terapia o al médico. Un poco se había acostumbrado a ese ritmo, pero sabía que no podía vivir para siempre así. Tenía que avanzar y evolucionar, madurar. No viviría para siempre con los viejos y Rosi. Quizá podría mudarse con Luffy en algún momento, pero primero necesitaba algún tipo de sustento.

Pensar de esta forma hubiera sido un problema hace dos años atrás. En ese momento, Ace no se imaginaba compartiendo con desconocidos un espacio de trabajo o un salón de clases, principalmente por su apariencia. Cuando vivía con Dadan y tenía que ir a la escuela la pasó fatal, no quería volver a revivirlo. ¿Cómo estaría Dadan? Debía ir a visitarla pronto y también llevar a Luffy para que lo conociera.

De todas formas, ya no tenía tanto miedo de lo que la gente fuera a pensar de él. Su confianza había ascendido gracias al tratamiento que comenzó con Ivan un año atrás.

La realidad es que, antes de comenzarlo, Ace estaba asustado por cómo su cuerpo reaccionaría a las hormonas. Había leído muchas cosas en Internet y también entendía en que cada cuerpo era diferente. Ivan le dijo que irían despacio y sería muy progresivo.

Un año después, podía apreciar los cambios, como su voz. Siempre tuvo un tono grave al hablar, pero se dio cuenta que se había acentuado. También las formas de su cuerpo cambiaron. Ahora tenía mucha más masa muscular. Su cadera no se veía tan prominente y sus rasgos estaban más marcados.

Lo mejor fue cuando se dio cuenta que ya no lo confundían en la calle como antes y eso le hizo notar que funcionaba.

También tuvo algunas reacciones raras, como acné al principio y mucho pelo que antes no tenía en el cuerpo, pero se afeitaba regularmente.

Algo que le sugirió Ivan fue que comenzara a hacer ejercicio, porque subiría de peso y entrenar lo ayudaría a moldearse. Eso ayudó mucho. Nunca se imaginó teniendo músculos, pero le agradó. Incluso su espalda estaba más ancha, sus brazos moldeados y su abdomen marcado. No era demasiado igual. Si algo tenía en claro Ace cuando inició el tratamiento era que lo hacía para atenuar los rasgos físicos con los que no estaba conforme. Su apariencia se volvió más _ambigua_ y eso le agradó. No sentía que se viera mal.

El pecho seguía estando de todas formas, pero pequeño. Ivan le enseñó que personas, chicos trans como él, usaban fajas —binders— para poder disimular esa parte del cuerpo. Funcionaban bien, pero sólo las usaba un par de horas al día porque eran muy apretadas.

Esos cambios habían sido muy significativos para que, en este momento, cuando se viera al espejo no se sintiera disconforme con la imagen de sí mismo. Le había ayudado a construir su autoestima. Aún seguía trabajando sobre eso y yendo a terapia, pero había hecho un cambio muy importante.

Apenas salió del baño se vistió para ir a preparar el desayuno. Los viejos ya se habían ido a esa hora y se encontró con Rosinante en la cocina. Él ya estaba desayunando junto con Law y Ace los saludó mientras preparaba algo para él y su hijo. No le gustaba demasiado el café, pero con bastante leche no estaba mal, así que se preparó uno y calentó leche para Luffy.

—Hoy también es tu gran día Law —comentó Ace mientras batía su café—. Comenzarás segundo grado y verás a tus amigos.

El niño no se vio muy emocionado.

—Son mis subordinados —corrigió.

Ace no entendió a qué se refería con eso y Corazón tampoco. Quizás era alguna clase de juego o código entre niños. Luffy probablemente también comenzara a tener eso cuando hiciera amigos en la escuela.

Recordó que debía despertarlo pronto, así que fue hasta el cuarto y el mocoso seguía en la misma posición en que lo dejó.

Se inclinó cerca de él sentándose en la cama.

—Luffy —llamó al niño moviéndolo—. Es hora de despertar.

— _Mmmh… no…_ —masculló el niño apretando los ojos dándose vuelta para ignorar a su padre, cosa que le causó gracia a éste.

—Ah bueno —suspiró Ace—. Si no te levantas no comerás el desayuno.

La sonrisa en sus labios creció al ver cómo esos bonitos ojos grandes lo miraron esperanzados.

—¿Desayuno? —repitió y Ace asintió. Aun así, siguió protestando abrazándose a su papá—. Tengo sueño… pero quiero desayuno.

Una carcajada abandonó sus labios al oír el dilema del niño. Así que lo tomó en brazos y dejó que Luffy se abrazara a él como un koala escondiendo el rostro en su cuello. Ya era un gran paso poder despertarlo. A Luffy tampoco le gustaba levantarse temprano.

Caminó hacia la cocina con el niño bien agarrado de él sin querer desprenderse de la idea de dormir un rato más, pero tampoco quería perderse el desayuno. Ni siquiera saludó a las otras personas allí de tan dormido que estaba. Con una sola mano, Ace siguió preparando el desayuno, porque con la otra tenía que sostener al mocoso que en realidad no era muy pesado o quizá ya estaba acostumbrado a cargarlo, incluso podía ser porque ahora era más fuerte por su entrenamiento. Le sirvió la leche caliente con un poco de chocolate y le costó trabajo despegar al niño de su cuerpo para poder sentarlo en la mesa. Luego que comiera y estuviera más despierto, podría arreglarlo, Luffy no funcionaba si no tenía un poco de comida primero.

—¡Torao! —espetó Luffy contento cuando se dio cuenta que estaba junto a su primo y pareció al fin notar la presencia de Rosinante—. ¡Tío!

El adulto lo saludó y Luffy se rascó los ojos mientras bostezaba. Todavía no estaba despierto, pero ya casi. Ace no podía creer que tuviera que pasar por esto todos los días.

Comieron algunas galletas, tostadas y compartieron algo de fruta.

—¿Estás contento de ir al jardín, Luffy? —preguntó Rosinante mientras veía al niño mojar galletas en su leche.

—Mmm sí —dijo casi por inercia—. ¿Puedo estar con Torao?

Ace sonrió al oírlo decir eso y sintió a Law suspirar. Luffy quería mucho a su primo y siempre quería ir con él a todos lados. Al otro niño parecía molestarle, pero aceptaba la compañía de Luffy más de lo que admitía.

—No, Luffy —contestó Rosi—. Law es más grande, así que él va a otro curso.

—Oh, pero yo quiero ir con él —mencionó haciendo un puchero.

—Lo verás cuando salgan.

Eso pareció ser suficiente para que el ánimo del niño volviera a subir. Terminaron el desayuno y fueron a cepillarse los dientes.

—¡Yo lo hago solo! —anunció Luffy extendiendo la mano para que le pase su cepillo.

Se rió y asintió pasándole el cepillo con un poco de pasta. Luffy era muy pequeño y no llegaba a verse en el espejo, así que Ace tuvo que alzarlo. Quizá podría conseguir algún banco pequeño.

—Cepíllate bien los dientes atrás —le recordó a su distraído niño y le mostró cómo debía hacerlo para no tener caries—. Y luego adelante para no tener dientes amarillos.

Luffy se rió con toda la boca blanca por la pasta y siguió sus indicaciones. Ace no supo cuándo el momento de cepillarse los dientes se había vuelto un juego de imitar, pero Luffy se esforzaba para hacerlo como él y era divertido. Lo ayudó a enjuagarse y le limpio la cara con una toalla.

—¿Puedo ponerme mi camiseta con el dinosaurio? —preguntó el niño cuando regresaron la habitación.

Recordó esa prenda de la que hablaba Luffy. Una camiseta negra con un dibujo en acuarela gris de un esqueleto de dinosaurio tocando una guitarra eléctrica. No estaba seguro dónde habían obtenido esa prenda, pero a su hijo le fascinaba. Cuanto más raro, más le gustaba.

—Debes usar el uniforme —contestó y casi se rió al ver el ceño fruncido de su niño.

Luffy se sentó en la cama mientras Ace buscaba la ropa. Esperó pacientemente a que regresara con su ropa e intentó vestirse solo, pero eso aún no le salía muy bien y necesitaba ayuda de su papá. Era bastante independiente a pesar de ser así de pequeño y siempre quería intentar hacer cosas solo, como si se tratase de una aventura. Aprovechó esa curiosidad y le enseñó que siempre, antes de salir, debía lavarse la cara y las manos, cosa que el niño adoptó como costumbre. Le acomodó un poco el cabello que lo tenía disperso para cualquier lado. Aún no conseguía que quisiera peinarse.

Buscó el uniforme de Luffy, el cual consistía en un pantalón verde corto —porque todavía hacía calor— y una camiseta blanca. Law también se vestía con los mismos colores.

Luego que terminó de vestir al niño, tomó sus cosas. Se fijó tener las llaves, billetera, celular; cuando creyó que estaba listo descubrió que Luffy se había dormido de nuevo en el medio de la cama.

Suspiró con frustración porque también tenía ganas de tirarse allí con él, pero se acercó a tomarlo entre sus brazos para salir.

Fueron con Rosinante a llevar a los niños. La escuela era monstruosa. Abarcaba cuatro manzanas completas y tenía dos edificios: uno para los niños del jardín y otro mucho más grande para la primaria y secundaria. Vio muchísimas personas con sus hijos y eso le impactó. Tuvieron que separarse de Rosi y Law porque debía ir al otro edificio, pero sintió que estarían bien.

Llevó a Luffy de la mano caminando y admiró ese gran lugar. Tenía mucho espacio verde con árboles, le recordó un poco a los campus universitario de las películas, pero menos _fantasioso_. También parecía tener un gran campo de deportes. Rosi le dijo que era una buena escuela y Luffy la pasaría bien allí, esperaba que así fuera.

La escuela a la que fue Ace no era ni un cuarto de ese lugar. Aun así, él tenía mucho campo abierto y bosque para recorrer cuando salía. Sus recuerdos de esa época educativa no eran muy buenos y lo único que quería era que Luffy no pasara por esas cosas. Estaría bien. Era un niño encantador y seguro haría amigos fácilmente.

Lo observó de reojo mientras caminaban. Luffy miró curioso a todos los niños que había allí y Ace sintió que le apretaba la mano.

Estuvieron juntos durante el acto de apertura donde les dieron la bienvenida y Ace encontró fácilmente a la maestra de Luffy, Viola.

—¿Estás listo, Luffy? —preguntó cuando sabía que había llegado la hora de despedirse—. Tienes que ir con la señorita Viola.

El niño lo miró sorprendido, como si no terminara de entender a qué se refería.

—¿No te quedarás? —dijo casi haciendo un puchero que le partió el corazón.

—No, los papás no se quedan —contestó inclinándose junto a él—. Estarás con ella y otros niños con los que vas a jugar.

Sonrió para darle confianza, pero casi se quebró cuando sintió que a Luffy no le gustaba lo que decía y temía que no quisiera ir. Sin embargo, no fue así.

—Bueno… —masculló el niño no muy convencido—. ¿Me esperas afuera hasta que salga?

Parpadeó confundido ante ese pedido, pero asintió. Quizá Luffy tenía miedo al separarse de él y quería asegurarse que estuviera cerca. Lo abrazó antes de irse y disfrutó del calor de su bebé unos instantes más.

Ace se fue y regresó a buscar a Luffy cinco minutos antes para que el niño pensara que se quedó allí esperando todas las horas. La pasó bien y le contó todas las cosas que hizo, los juegos, los amigos que hizo y las cosas que la señorita Viola le enseñó. Al tercer día, Luffy le dijo que ya no era necesario que lo espere afuera.

Qué rápido crecía. Ace sintió nostalgia pero también mucho orgullo porque su pequeño monstruo se estuviera convirtiendo en una criatura tan espléndida y luminosa.


	19. Chapter 19

—¿Necesitas ayuda, chico? —le preguntó un señor que había estado viajando con él y Ace se volteó a verlo. Sin querer se había quedado un segundo de más mirando al hombre, como si intentara confirmar que en serio le hablaba a él, pero eso no era más que una mala costumbre.

—Está bien —contestó con una sonrisa—. Solía vivir aquí.

A pesar de su seguridad, eso había sido hace algún tiempo. Esta era la primera vez que Ace regresaba al pueblo de su infancia en esos casi cinco años que se fue, y no volvía solo.

Con un brazo, sostuvo a su pequeño hijo de cuatro años que dormía muy plácidamente con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y con la otra intentó llevar su equipaje. Sólo era una maleta pequeña, no planeaba quedarse mucho. El viaje en autobús fue largo, pero Luffy se había entretenido jugando y conversando con los pasajeros.

—Se durmió profundamente —comentó la esposa del hombre, quien había estado hablando con Luffy durante el viaje.

—Luego despertará gritando que tiene hambre —dijo con algo de pesar y la mujer rió diciendo que así eran los niños.

Se despidió de la pareja y caminó para encontrar un taxi. Por más que el lugar no fuera demasiado grande como la ciudad, sí podía disponer de esas comodidades. El chofer le ayudó a subir su maleta y él entró en el auto. Luffy siguió roncando abrazado a él sin enterarse de nada.

Le sorprendió notar cómo todo parecía mucho más grande y modernizado que cuando vivía allí. Sin embargo, Ace tenía muchos recuerdos de sus aventuras en esas calles y en el bosque cercano a su casa. ¿Aún seguiría la casa en el árbol que construyó? Lo más probable es que se haya caído. Suspiró pensando que muchas cosas habían cambiado en su vida desde aquel momento y una de ellas no hacía más que acurrucarse en su cuello para buscar calor. Ace cambió el brazo con el que estaba sosteniendo a Luffy porque ya se estaba acalambrando y lo cubrió un poco más con la manta en la que estaba envuelto. El viaje lo cansó mucho, pero no quería que durmiera demasiado o después en la noche no lo dejaría en paz.

En ese momento, pensó que quizá debería haber buscado un hotel o algo donde quedarse, aunque primero quería pasar a saludar y luego pensaría en eso.

 _“¿En serio vas a ir?”_ le había preguntado Garp cuando le comentó sus intenciones y le aseguró que lo más probable era que Dadan siguiese viviendo en el mismo lugar. ¿Qué diría ella cuando lo viera? Tragó saliva sin poder imaginarlo realmente.

Al llegar, pagó como pudo debido al niño entre sus brazos y se bajó con su equipaje frente a la casa de la mujer que lo crió hasta los catorce años.

Tragó saliva mientras se encaminaba hasta golpear la puerta y esperó dando un suspiro, ya estaba ahí finalmente.

—¿Quién es? —dijeron al otro lado y Ace creyó poder reconocer la voz—. No estamos interesados en comprar nada...

Los ojos de la mujer que abrió la puerta se clavaron en los de él y sintió demasiados nervios. ¿Qué debía decir ahora? Las palabras simplemente no le salían.

—¿Ace? —murmuró Dadan con un cigarrillo humeante en su boca.

—Hola... —contestó él intentando sonreír.

Antes que pudieran decir algo más, detrás de ella aparecieron Dogra y Magra, quienes se quedaron igual de sorprendidos al verlo.

—¡¿ACE?! —gritaron ambos a la vez y se tensó al sentirse tan observado.

—Ha pasado tiempo —comentó mirándolos esperando que salieran de su asombro y dijeran algo más.

—Ja, ¿qué pasó? ¿Mataste al viejo Garp y estás huyendo? —dijo Dadan orgullosa como siempre.

—Ya quisieras, vieja —suspiró Ace—. Vine de visita, quería saber cómo estaban y… que conocieran a alguien.

En ese momento, los tres repararon en que Ace traía algo en brazos cubierto por una manta amarilla con dibujos de osos bastante infantiles. Dadan parpadeó al pensar en esto y se acercó un poco más notando que Ace traía un niño pequeño entre sus brazos.

—¿Ah? ¿Y ese niño? —preguntó Dogra asombrado al igual que todos y Dadan se puso una mano en mentón analizando la situación.

—Más vale que no sea otro mocoso que Garp pretende que cuide —dijo ella y Ace se rió ante ese comentario.

—En realidad no, yo cuido de él —contestó dejándolos aún más confundidos—. Es mi hijo.

Ace contó exactamente 4 segundos antes que terminaran de procesar la información.

—¡¿QUÉEEEE?! —gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo—. ¡¿HIJO?!

Arrugó el ceño ante los gritos, los cuales fueron suficientemente fuertes como para despertar a Luffy, aunque el enano tenía un sueño bastante pesado al igual que él. Levantó la cabeza y se frotó los ojos desorientado.

— _Mmh…_ —masculló adormilado y lo primero que vio fue a su papá—. Hambre…

Intentó sonreírle al niño y supo que era inevitable que eso pasara. Luffy siempre quería comer apenas se despertaba o en todo momento en realidad.

—¿Podemos hablar dentro? —preguntó mirando a Dadan, quien seguía aún en completo shock pero sus palabras la hicieron reaccionar.

Magra le ayudó a meter su maleta dentro de la casa y Luffy se mostró más despierto observando todo a su alrededor. El lugar estaba casi como lo recordaba Ace, pero con algunas modificaciones y muebles diferentes. El niño se abrazó más a Ace cuando se sintió temeroso por ese nuevo lugar y la gente que desconocía.

—Luffy —llamó al pequeño para que le prestara atención—. Ellos son Dadan, Dogra y Magra.

—Hola —saludó el niño alzando su mano y los otros tres respondieron el saludo de la misma forma mirándolo como si fuera alguna clase de extraterrestre.

Cuando salieron un poco de su estupefacción, Dadan miró a Ace esperando que éste le diera una explicación, pero en realidad no quería que ese momento llegara, cosa que era inevitable. Para su suerte, Dogra les dijo que se pusieran cómodos, porque seguro estaban cansados por el viaje. Agradeció mucho eso y aprovechó para sentarse en el sillón de la sala dejando a Luffy a su lado. Ace se quitó la mochila de la espalda para buscar allí un paquete ya empezado de galletas vainilla y se lo tendió a Luffy quien se mostró muy contento de recibirlo.

—¿Quieren algo de beber? —preguntó Magra junto con Dogra.

—Agua —contestó Ace.

—¡Leche con chocolate!

La respuesta de Luffy le arrancó una sonrisa y oyó a Dadan reírse mientras seguía fumando.

—¿No quieres acompañarlos? Así te aseguras que pongan mucho chocolate —le sugirió Ace y el niño pareció pensárselo por un momento, así que de la mochila sacó un pequeño peluche blanco, un poco sucio ya, de un perro—. Puedes ir con Shushu.

—Está bien —aceptó Luffy yéndose a la cocina con su paquete de galletas y su peluche—. ¡Quiero mucho chocolate!

Se quedó por un momento viendo a su niño dirigirse a la cocina y claramente lo podía observar desde su posición en la sala. Luffy era muy propenso a hacer desastres, pero no creía que nada malo pasara.

Por su parte, Dadan siguió observándolo detenidamente. Ella crió a ese chico desde que era una larva, lo alimentó, se preocupó por él; era como sentir que su hijo acababa de volver a casa, pero también era una mujer que no le gustaba el sentimentalismo. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que esta inesperada visita le calentaba el corazón. La última vez que vio a ese mocoso era un desastre de lágrimas completamente roto. Ahora parecía mucho más entero, incluyendo esa sorpresa que trajo consigo.

—No me esperaba que volvieras así, Ace —comentó Dadan atrayendo su atención y él se tensó.

—Fue algo… complicado —confesó en un suspiro—. Recién había vuelto de España cuando me enteré de… él.

—¿Y Garp cómo lo tomó? —preguntó imaginándose su reacción.

—No muy bien porque yo no tenía ni siquiera quince años, demasiado joven para tener un niño, pero creo que no ha salido tan mal.

Oyó un sonido proveniente de la cocina de algo cayendo al piso y la risa estridente de Luffy. Esperaba que no estuviera haciendo ningún desorden.

—Eres demasiado joven, Ace, es cierto —concordó la mujer tomando el cigarrillo de su boca para aplastarlo en el cenicero que tenía en una mesita pequeña frente a ella—, pero si ese es el camino que elegiste nadie te lo puede criticar.

Ace agradeció esa compresión y realmente no esperaba que ella fuera a juzgarlo. Siempre lo había criado con mucha libertad. Él aceptó tener a Luffy, había sido su decisión, de nadie más. Gracias a esa libertad con la que lo crió Dadan fue que Ace no tuvo tantos problemas de aceptarse —al menos dentro de su casa— como realmente era, porque ella siempre lo vio así. Sin embargo, entendía que ahora podía estar un poco confundida y sabía que había una pregunta que entraría sin lugar a dudas en esa conversación.

—¿Y el padre? —dijo finalmente—. O la madre…

Ace tragó saliva pensando que no quería hablar de eso, pero era inevitable. También le causó algo de gracia que agregara “la madre” cuando obviamente ése debería ser él.

—No hay —contestó de forma tajante—. Sólo soy yo.

Dadan aceptó esa respuesta y no dijo nada más. Si así eran las cosas, no había nada de qué hablar, pero ambos sabían que no estaban diciendo todo y ella tenía una idea muy clara sobre qué había pasado, aunque se abstuvo de decirla.

Dogra y Magra volvieron con el niño al instante. Explicaron que habían tirado el tarro de la harina buscando el chocolate y Luffy dijo que había sido muy divertido cómo quedaron, que parecían fantasmas, pero el niño no se había llegado a ensuciar.

El pequeño volvió a sentarse junto a Ace y disfrutó de su leche con chocolate y sus galletas dejando su peluche a un lado. Dadan lo observó con cuidado pensando que se parecía mucho a Ace a esa edad, pero algunos de los rasgos de su cara eran diferentes. Luffy se sintió observado y la miró con esos ojos grandes y oscuros, los cuales no se parecían en nada a Ace.

—¿Cuánto tiempo planean quedarse? —preguntó Dadan.

—Mañana volveremos —contestó—. Aunque no busqué ningún hotel…

—¿Y para qué quieres uno? —espetó ella—. Tienes tu habitación aquí, pueden dormir ahí.

Ace agradeció ese detalle y lo aceptó. No sería la primera vez que dormía con Luffy en la misma cama y en esas noches de frío el niño se pegaba a él como si fuera una sanguijuela buscando calor.

—Hace poco lo vimos a Sabo —comentó Dogra después que vino de limpiar la cocina y no notó para nada lo tenso que se puso Ace al oír su nombre—. Al parecer también vino de visita, está enorme, nos preguntó por ti, pero como no sabíamos nada…

—Prefiero que no le digan —interrumpió Ace—. Si es que lo vuelven a ver…

Aquella actitud no pasó desapercibida para Dadan y volvió a encender otro cigarrillo.

—Qué curioso, y pensar que ustedes vivían todo el día pegados.

No dijo nada ante el comentario de la mujer, sólo bebió un poco del agua que le trajeron y observó que Luffy tenía todo el rostro lleno de chocolate y migas.

—¿Sabo? —repitió el niño curioso por ese nombre—. ¿Quién es?

—Es… un amigo que vivía por aquí, pero también se mudó.

—Ah —suspiró Luffy asombrado y tomó probablemente su última galleta para mojarla en el resto de su leche y completar el enchastre en su cara—. Es un nombre gracioso.

No esperaba esa respuesta, pero no lo cuestionó. Para Luffy no significaba nada ese nombre, en cambio para Ace era un recuerdo lleno de sentimientos encontrados. Alejó esa idea de su mente y se concentró en seguir hablando con Dadan. Ella le contó sobre que sus negocios seguían yendo bien y que las cosas en el pueblo estaban mejorando. Luego de un rato, Ace decidió ir a dar un paseo y Luffy se mostró muy entusiasmado de acompañarlo.

Caminaron por las calles y Luffy fue corriendo delante de él. Ace se distrajo viendo cómo parecía haber muchas más casas y las calles de tierra ahora estaban cubiertas por asfalto. Era un gran cambio. En cinco años podían pasar muchas cosas.

Luffy lo esperó en una esquina y tomó su mano enguantada para cruzar la calle. Hacía algo de frío, aunque hubiera sol, y el niño iba con un abrigo grueso rojo, bufanda y gorro. ¿Tal vez exageraba? Quizá, pero no quería que se enfermara. Ya no podía disponer de gente que cuidara de su hijo en todo momento y lo mejor era prevenir ese tipo de inconvenientes, aunque apenas le daba calor Luffy comenzaba quitarse las prendas que le estorbaban.

Cuando pasaron por la plaza que había en el centro, su pequeño miró los juegos con brillo en los ojos y Ace le sonrió diciéndole que podía ir. Luffy río muy contento y le dejó su perrito de peluche mientras se dirigía a subirse al tobogán.

Ace se sentó en un banco a mirar a su niño subiendo la escalera del tobogán para tirarse. Había algunos chicos más y personas paseando por ahí, porque el día se prestaba para eso. Cuando era niño, en ese lugar no estaban aquellos juegos, Ace recordaba que los pusieron cuando era adolescente y muchas veces había ido a tontear en las noches por ahí. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al recordar eso y lo tonto que había sido, pero sí se divirtió mucho.

Una mujer con un carrito pasó junto a él, pero no le prestó atención, hasta que ella se detuvo para verlo.

—¿Ace? —preguntó ella y de inmediato la reconoció.

—¡Makino! —saludó con alegría y la mujer le sonrió—. Cuánto tiempo.

—Lo mismo digo, has crecido mucho —Ella se asombró al verlo de pie y observó lo alto que era. Ella lo conocía desde pequeño, así que estaba sorprendida—. No sabía que habías vuelto.

—Vine a ver a Dadan —contestó alzando los hombros y luego reparó en el carrito de bebé que ella traía.

Makino se detuvo para mostrarle a su pequeño hijo que apenas tenía seis meses y ella parecía muy feliz tomando al despierto bebé entre sus brazos.

—Salimos a pasear, ¿verdad, Dan? Saluda a Ace, cariño —dijo ella abrazando al niño y Ace le sonrió.

—Qué bien, felicidades —mencionó sonriéndole al niño. Nunca sabía qué decir en esos casos, pero se alegró al ver que el bebé sonrió—. Tampoco vine solo.

Antes que pudiera explicarle a la mujer a qué se refería, Luffy apareció corriendo hacia él muy emocionado para mostrarle algo que traía entre las manos.

—¡Papá! ¡Mira, mira! —dijo el niño trayendo ambas manos juntas y al abrirlas le enseñó un escarabajo rinoceronte muy pequeño que seguro se encontró en el pasto—. ¡Hay muchos!

—Vaya, es genial, Luffy —comentó impresionado y el niño sonrió feliz. Siempre le gustaba encontrar diferentes insectos raros y sobre todo escarabajos.

Su hijo devolvió el pequeño bicho a la tierra y Ace notó la mirada sorprendida de Makino sobre ellos. Antes que su niño volviera a jugar lo detuvo para poder presentarlo.

—Ella es Makino, una amiga, y su bebé —le explicó al niño, quien acababa de reparar en que había otras personas allí con ellos—. Él es mi hijo, Luffy.

—¡Hola! —Alzó una mano para saludar a la mujer y, luego que saliera de su asombro, ella le sonrió.

—Un placer conocerte, Luffy.

El momento fue bastante agradable e inesperado. Luffy le pidió si lo podía acompañar a algunos juegos y Makino se quedó con su bebé donde antes Ace estaba sentado. Nunca pensó que volvería a ver a Ace de esa forma. Makino lo recordaba como un niño bueno, travieso y a veces algo pendenciero, pero también muy dulce y amable. Incluso ella le había enseñado algunos modales hacía ya varios años, cuando aún era más alta que Ace.

¿En qué momento creció tanto? Recordaba a ese chico en su adolescencia. Rebelde y un poco más serio. Siempre solo. Siempre con Sabo…

Su bebé hizo algunos ruidos en su regazo y estiró las manos como si también quisiera ir a los juegos. Makino se rió y se levantó para llevarlo. Aún era muy pequeño, pero con su ayuda y cuidado podía sentarlo en algunos de los juegos.

Luffy era un niño muy amable y carismático, enseguida lo notó. La acompañó a jugar con Dan y le conversaba de distintas cosas, las cuales su bebé parecía escuchar atentamente como si entendiera. Ese pequeño gesto amistoso la hizo sonreír. Luffy los acompañó al sube y baja, tanto Ace como ella abrazando a su hijo, los ayudaron a disfrutar del juego sin hacerse daño. Su bebé aún era muy pequeño para ese tipo de cosas, pero aun así se rió mucho y Makino también disfrutó de esa tarde.

—Tengo que ir a abrir el bar —explicó ella llevando a su hijo al carrito de nuevo, quien ya se estaba quedando dormido después de tanta actividad—. ¿Les gustaría ir a tomar algo?

Ace sonrió mirando a su niño quien parecía emocionado por la idea.

—Suena bien —asintió y caminó junto con Luffy siguiendo a la mujer, aunque él recordaba muy bien el camino.

El bar de Makino seguía conservando la misma calidez agradable. Se sentó en la barra del lugar y ayudó a Luffy a subirse a una silla. Makino le trajo jugo de naranja al niño, quien lo tomó todo demostrando que tenía mucha sed.

—¡Delicioso! —espetó dejando su vaso vacío y Makino rió tomándolo para servirle más.

—¿Quieres unos sandwiches, Luffy? —preguntó la mujer y los ojos del niño brillaron asintiendo.

—Ya te ganaste su corazón —dijo Ace totalmente sincero y seguro de sus palabras.

Makino trajo un plato con mucho sandwiches que Luffy enseguida atacó y Ace también tomó alguno.

—No eras muy diferente —le recordó ella—. También te sentabas aquí a tomar jugo y comer.

—Cuando quería una buena comida —asintió él con una sonrisa al pensar en eso—. Y no querías venderme cerveza.

—¿Cómo iba a hacer eso? ¡Eras un niño!

Ace se rió, aunque recordaba que en el pasado no le hacía ninguna gracia cuando Makino le decía eso.

—Aunque siempre encontraban una forma de salirse con la suya Sabo y tú —Ella suspiró al pensar en ese par de niños tan difíciles de tratar, pero al instante notó que Ace permanecía algo perdido—. ¿Ace?

—¿Eh? —masculló distraído volviendo a verla—. Perdona, me quedé pensando.

Ella torció la boca imaginándose qué rondaba la cabeza de ese chico. Habían pasado años, pero Ace era muy honesto, tanto que cualquier cosa que le pasaba se le notaba en sus gestos corporales. Así era de niño y aún se mantenía igual.

Ace no mencionó nada durante largos instantes donde sólo vio el vaso de jugo que ella le sirvió. Ni ahora, que era un adulto, le daba cerveza. Aunque probablemente no debería beber si tenía que cuidar de un niño tan inquieto como Luffy.

—Me dijeron que hace poco estuvo por aquí —dijo Ace apoyando el codo en la barra de madera y recargó el rostro en su mano—. La verdad cuando estaba viniendo pensé que quizá me lo cruzaría, pero… —Miró de reojo a Luffy, quien seguía ocupado comiendo y, de la pequeña mochila con forma de panda que traía, sacó algunos libros y lápices para dibujar—. No creo que sea lo mejor, hay muchas cosas que no sabría cómo explicarle.

Makino lo observó en silencio y asintió pensando en lo duro que debería haber sido todo para Ace. Por su gesto, ella podía interpretar que no la había pasado fácil. Además, con Sabo habían tenido una relación demasiado cercana e imaginaba que no debía ser sencillo presentarse ante él con todos esos cambios. Aunque ella suponía que Sabo entendería y le importaría más su relación con Ace, pero eso no era asunto suyo.

Luffy los distrajo acercando su vaso vacío hacia Makino.

—¡Cerveza! —dijo el niño entusiasmado y les arrancó una risa. Ella le sirvió más jugo y él le extendió un papel con un dibujo—. Estos somos todos en la plaza.

Luffy le comenzó a explicar el dibujo a Makino, pero Ace se rió entre enternecido y también porque el dibujo eran puros garabatos sin forma. Luffy era tierno, pero no dibujaba muy bien.

Pasó algún rato hasta que comenzó a llegar gente para beber o preparándose para la hora de la cena. Dadan también apareció de forma inesperada pero ella dijo que sospechaba que estaría allí porque, según ella, ese siempre era uno de los lugares favoritos de Ace para esconderse.

Fue un viaje bastante divertido y lleno de recuerdos, algunos divertidos y otros no tanto. Luffy se entretuvo mucho con toda esa gente que formaba parte de su infancia. Aunque también quiso ir allí para cerrar una etapa inconclusa y seguir adelante, pero Ace sabía que había ciertas cosas nunca podría olvidar. Algunos recuerdos estaban presentes y muy vívidos en su cabeza, sobre todo cada vez que miraba los ojos grandes y brillantes de su pequeño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apenas regresaron del viaje, Ace tuvo que comenzar a guardar las cosas que llevó. No era muy fan de la limpieza y el orden, pero con su pequeño hijo era imposible tener la habitación prolija. Se vistió con ropa vieja, holgada y que ya tenía agujeros porque sabía que se ensuciaría en ese proceso. Pasó por un espejo para atarse el cabello y pensó que quizá debería cortarlo, no estaba muy largo, pero sí lo suficiente como amarrar algunos mechones en una pequeña cola. No le importaba en realidad, hace mucho que el pelo había dejado de significar un rasgo de su masculinidad.

El cuarto de su hijo era un desastre y suspiró mientras lo veía. Ya estaba cansado y ni siquiera había comenzado a guardar los juguetes de Luffy. El niño ahora se encontraba jugando con su primo en el jardín. Ace podía oír sus risas y gritos desde el cuarto, pero no se preocupaba. Law tenía ocho años, era un niño responsable que sabía que cuidaría de su pequeño primo.

Cuando Luffy era un bebé, compartía la habitación con Ace, pero cuando comenzó a crecer construyeron un cuarto más para el niño. Era bastante grande con su cama, armarios y un pequeño escritorio. Luffy no usaba nada de eso, sólo dejaba todo tirado en el suelo y Ace se encargaba de organizar su desastre. Sin embargo, al pequeño niño todavía le gustaba escaparse de su habitación para meterse en el cuarto de su padre a la hora de dormir y no le negaba ese gusto. No era el único que mimaba a Luffy en esa casa, su tío Rosinante y los abuelos también eran los culpables de volverlo un niño caprichoso.

Garp y Sengoku estaban juntos desde que Ace tenía memoria, pero sólo hacía casi cinco años que vivía con ellos. Rosinante se había convertido en un hermano mayor y gran apoyo en ese tiempo, sin mencionar que adoraba al niño de éste. Eran una familia extraña, pero era su lugar. Ace no podía quejarse, después de todo él era una persona trans y padre soltero. Encajaba bien allí.

No estuvo seguro cuánto tiempo se la pasó limpiando y guardando cosas, sólo notó que el sol cayó cuando Rosinante entró al cuarto. Debía ser muy tarde si él ya había vuelto de su trabajo.

—¿Día de limpieza? —preguntó Rosi observándolo—. ¿No piensas ir a la cena hoy?

Su cara se desconfiguró y se agarró la frente recordando ese molesto detalle. Sengoku y Garp había ostentado altos títulos en las fuerzas policiales, pero ya estaban retirados. En realidad, seguían trabajando, pero en cosas más tranquilas, como inspecciones o entrenar reclutas. Rosinante también había sido parte de la fuerza, pero cuando adoptó a Law dejó ese trabajo y comenzó a administrar los negocios de su hermano raro —Doflamingo tenía mucho dinero y era dueño de una de las marcas más importantes de ropa—.

Ace recordó que hoy había una fiesta para homenajear a quién-sabe-quién que se retiraba de la policía y el viejo había insistido en que quería que Ace fuera con Luffy. Recordaba haberse negado, pero también era muy posible que dijera que sí en algún momento de debilidad. Sin embargo, se había olvidado por completo.

—Lo olvidé, pero tengo que ir —suspiró agotado. Ni siquiera se había bañado y tampoco tenía idea de qué tan presentable estaba su hijo. Qué molestia.

Rosinante notó lo perturbado que estaba Ace, así que se acercó más a él.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó señalando el álbum que tenía Ace en sus manos—. ¿Son Law y Luffy?

Él asintió mientras le enseñaba la foto donde se podía ver cómo un pequeño Law de cuatro años cargaba a un Luffy bebé dormido. Se había olvidado que guardó esas fotos en el cuarto de su hijo.

—Qué pequeños eran —Rosinante se sentó a su lado para ver las fotos. Recordaba haberlas impreso hace algún tiempo, pero a veces también olvidaba qué tan rápido crecían los niños—. Aquí es cuando hicimos guardia en el hospital hasta que Luffy nació.

Ace se rió mientras miraba la foto de Garp y Sengoku en la sala de espera. Law siempre estuvo despierto, nervioso, con Rosinante hasta que les dijeron que todo salió bien. Había muchos detalles que Ace no quería recordar de esos momento porque, a pesar que ahora era feliz con Luffy, en ese entonces había sido una etapa bastante oscura.

—Rayos, me veía fatal —comentó viéndose en una foto que le sacaron desprevenido mientras sostenía a su hijo. Apenas se reconoció. Sus brazos delgados hasta los huesos estaban cableados a diferentes máquinas, la bata de hospital lo hacía lucir un fantasma junto con las ojeras y el cabello negro pajoso—. No quiero volver allí.

—Ya sabes qué tienes que hacer para eso —le recordó Rosinante y Ace se sonrojó.

Ya había aprendido sobre cuidarse y los métodos anticonceptivos, pero siempre se lo recordaban. Ivan le dio muchas charlas sobre eso.

El momento lo interrumpió Luffy quien entró arrastrando a Law de la mano. Ambos estaban cubiertos de tierra y desaliñados.

—¡Buscamos tesoros! —anunció Luffy muy contento.

—Intenté que no rompa las plantas —dijo Law mirando a Rosinante, quien se rió junto con Ace.

Ambos niños iban para todos lados juntos, o en realidad Luffy arrastraba a su primo donde quisiera. Law era un buen niño.

—Será mejor que nos arreglemos antes que venga el viejo —comentó Ace levantándose del piso para dirigirse hacia Luffy y alzarlo en brazos.

—Tengo hambre, papá —dijo Luffy estirando sus brazos para rodear el cuello de Ace.

—Cuando venga el abuelo iremos a un lugar con mucha comida.

—¿En serio? —Los ojos del niño brillaron ilusionados.

—Sí —asintió—, pero tenemos que bañarnos.

Luffy pareció un poco indeciso, pero al final aceptó. Ace lo llevó a uno de los baños, porque la casa era lo suficientemente grande para tener tres, y comenzó a llenar la bañera para sacarle la tierra a su cachorro.

—Báñate conmigo, papá —pidió Luffy y Ace lo pensó por un momento.

No era algo que le agradace mucho, mostrarse sin ropa —ni siquiera iba a la playa—, pero con Luffy no tenía vergüenza. Por más que fuese pequeño, siempre había intentado explicarle las pequeñas diferencias que tenían y cómo puede ser el cuerpo de una persona. De la misma forma, enseñarle qué partes eran _privadas_ y no debía dejar que alguien quisiera tocarlo. Ace no tenía idea de cómo hacer muchas cosas siendo padre, pero intentaba lo mejor que podía.

Su hijo se metió al agua contento luego que le sacó la ropa y Ace se demoró un poco más. Primero se quitó la camiseta que traía puesta y se vio al espejo un instante. Se miró y recordó las fotos que acababa de ver, lucía muy diferente. Esa época había sido bastante mala, apenas comía y sólo lo hacía por Luffy, pero casi no podía pasar bocado por su garganta. Sacudió la cabeza sin querer recordar eso. Pasó sus dedos por sus clavículas marcadas hasta que llegó a la faja que sostenía su pecho. No había mucho que ocultar ya, pero lo hacía sentir cómodo usarla.

Se deshizo del resto de su ropa y caminó hacia la bañera donde su hijo chapoteaba. Siempre fue muy alto. Los rasgos de su cara y los detalles de su cuerpo se perdían entre la delgada línea binaria de lo que es el género. Ace notaba la mirada en las personas, la pregunta silenciosa de “¿Es un chico o una chica?” y antes le molestaba muchísimo tener que soportarlo. Ahora ya lo había superado bastante, sobre todo por estar rodeado de personas que lo amaban, lo entendía y le ayudaban todos los días a superar sus propias inseguridades. El cuerpo que tuviera no definía quién era, recordó eso que tanto le repetían Ivan y Bon-chan.

Se sentó en el agua caliente y el vapor llenó la habitación. Lavó el cabello de Luffy mientras el niño se divertía jugando con la blanca espuma que caía de su cabeza hasta deshacerse en el agua. El jabón y el olor suave a coco barrieron toda la tierra de la búsqueda de tesoros de su hijo. También se bañó para estar presentable, aunque poco le interesaba ese gran evento. Cuando terminó de lavar su propio cabello, sintió cómo Luffy lo abrazó de repente.

—Papá es suave —comentó Luffy aferrado a él con una sonrisa mientras frotaba su rostro contra el hombro de Ace.

A Luffy nunca le importó o cuestionó cómo se veía. Por más que haya renegado del cuerpo que le tocó, lo había aprendido a querer en esos años. Su hijo lo amaba tal como era, sin importar los detalles fisiológicos menores o qué tuviera entre sus piernas. Abrazó a ese niño y deseó nunca soltarlo.

Cuando salieron del baño Luffy corrió hasta su habitación envuelto en una toalla mientras que Ace se había colocado una bata. Ese enano loco ni siquiera podía esperar a que le secara el cabello, apenas se daba vuelta Luffy escapaba de su vista.

Oyó la voz de Sengoku y la risa de Garp, lo que significaba que ya estaban en casa. Pensó si tenía alguna posibilidad de no ir a la fiesta, pero ya era un poco tarde y no tenía ganas de pensar una excusa. Cuando entró a su cuarto, Luffy apareció con Garp. El niño entró corriendo ondeando la toalla como si fuera una bandera y mostrando su cuerpo desnudo.

—¿Piensas ir así, enano? —le preguntó Ace y Luffy sólo asintió feliz. Garp lanzó una carcajada.

—Si fuera por mí está bien, pero tienes que vestirte —contestó el abuelo. Estaba comiendo galletas y le dio una a Luffy, Ace también aceptó—. Cuando terminen nos iremos, es algo lejos.

—¿Tengo que ponerme mi vestido de gala o puedo ir en jeans? —preguntó Ace irónico mientras comía otra galleta que robó del paquete que traía el viejo entre las manos. Solía hacer ese tipo de bromas ahora que estaba un poco más relajado con el tema.

—Vayan como quieran —contestó Garp acariciando el cabello de Luffy antes de irse—. También puedes ir de gala, Luffy.

—Yo quiero usar mi sombrero —le informó el niño a su papá y éste asintió.

Buscó ropa en el armario. Vistió a su cachorro con un pantalón corto y una camiseta roja. Sabía que Luffy correría por el lugar y no estaría quieto, así que prefería que fuera con algo cómodo. Ace en cambio terminó colocándose un jean negro que se pegaba a sus piernas como una segunda piel, una camiseta más holgada gris y por encima una chaqueta negra. Terminó de atarse los cordones de sus botas mientras Luffy buscaba su sombrero de paja que tanto le gustaba.

Tomó en brazos al niño luego de tirarse el cabello ligeramente húmedo hacia atrás. El viaje sería largo y tenían que ir solos con Garp mientras que Rosinante iba en otro auto con Sengoku y Law. Todo sería aburrido y silencioso de no ser por Luffy.

—Veo veo —dijo el niño hacia su papá. Hacía 15 minutos que estaban jugando a eso.

—¿Qué ves? —contestó Ace.

—Una cosa.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Maravillosa…

—¿De qué color?

—Mmm… —Luffy miró dentro del auto buscando qué podría ser y luego observó a su papá—. Gris.

Ace se rió. Al niño le gustaba este juego desde que lo aprendió y lo entretenía bastante, sobre todo cuando tenían que viajar.

—¿Esto? —dijo señalando su camiseta, pero Luffy negó—. ¿Los asientos? —Otra vez le dijo que no. Sólo tenía un intento más, así que lo pensó bien mirando a su alrededor—. ¿El volante?

—No, papá —Luffy se rió sintiéndose ganador de esa pequeña partida—. Tus ojos, son grises.

—¿Ah sí? No me acordaba —confesó con sinceridad. Siempre olvidaba ese detalle.

—Sí —asintió el niño—. Los míos son marrones, como los del abuelo.

No dijo nada ante las ocurrencias de su hijo y la risa de Garp se perdió en sus oídos. Nunca le diría a su hijo que sus ojos oscuros y amables los tenía por otra persona. En la mayor parte del día, Ace no pensaba en él, pero a veces tenía esos pequeños momentos donde los recuerdos invadían su mente y lo abstraían a un mundo que creía haber dejado en el pasado. Solía preguntarse cómo estaría o dónde, si habría cumplido sus sueños o si era feliz, aunque eso no debería preocuparlo en este momento.

Luffy lo regresó a la realidad recordándole que era su turno para jugar. Ese niño era por quien debía preocuparse, no por fantasmas del pasado.

La fiesta fue muy aburrida, pero la comida estaba buena. Eso era algo que su hijo y él apreciaban. Ace ignoró las miradas juzgadoras que nunca faltaban, pero nadie le decía nada porque él estaba con “gente importante”. Qué fastidio era ese ambiente. Todo se veía muy organizado y la gente elegante con traje, tal vez debió arreglarse más, pero al instante descartó esa idea porque así como estaba se sentía bien y cómodo. A su familia no pareció importarle. Allí se encontraron con Bellemere, una amiga de Rosinante y ex-integrante de la policía, quien había ido allí con sus dos hijas, Nojiko y Nami.

Apenas las vio, Luffy se fue a jugar con ellas y Law también los acompañó. El salón donde estaban tenía un gran jardín que los niños vieron como un tentador patio de juegos.

Ace bostezó sentado en una mesa solo mientras observaba con disimulo a la gente de la fiesta. No conocía a la mayoría, porque poco le interesaban esos eventos y saludó a quienes quiso. No le importaba que lo tilden de maleducado, sólo esperaba poder irse pronto. Pasó bastante tiempo desde que no sabía nada de su terremoto de cuatro años, así que pensó en ir a echar un vistazo para saber que se estaba portando bien.

Caminó distraído entre la gente y sin querer se golpeó con alguien.

—Lo siento…

—¿Ah? —dijo aquel hombre con la voz aletargada. ¿Estaba durmiendo parado contra una columna?—. No te disculpes, linda…

—¿Qué? —espetó enojado. Era un acto reflejo que tenía cuando alguien asumía su género de forma que no lo satisfacía. El hombre se inclinó para verlo mejor, era demasiado alto.

—Siento el error, tú eres el chico que vino con Garp y Sengoku —Ace sólo asintió intentando pensar por qué estaba hablando con ese tipo—. Ellos dijeron algo sobre… Mmm… No lo recuerdo. En fin, no estás nada mal de todas formas.

Ace se sonrojó y se sintió incómodo al recibir halagos de un desconocido. No solían darle ese tipo de comentarios de forma habitual, aunque quizá se debiera a que no salía muy seguido.

—Como sea, ¿qué haces después de esta fiesta, muñeca?

Aquella forma de abordarlo le resultó muy incómoda, pero antes que él pudiera contestar o insultar al sujeto, otra persona apareció.

—Kuzan, déjalo —espetó aquel hombre con una voz dura y fuerte—. Creo que te necesita Sengoku.

—¡Papá! —Luffy apareció detrás de esa persona y corrió hasta Ace.

—Ah, Smoker —suspiró con cansancio aquel sujeto alto—. Qué fastidio… Cuídate, linda.

Una vez más, Ace lo miró molesto, pero no le importó. Ese tipo raro ni siquiera lo estaba viendo de verdad. Luffy volvió a llamar su atención.

—El Kemuri me ayudó a encontrarte —explicó señalándolo—. No estabas en la mesa y quería que vengas a ver el escarabajo que encontré. Era ENORME.

Escuchó las palabras de su hijo y asintió para luego mirar al hombre que lo ayudó. Su ojos notaron al instante el abrigo de la policía que reposaba sobre los hombros anchos, las facciones duras e intimidantes de su cara enmarcadas por cabello blanco peinado hacia atrás. Lo primero que pensó al verlo fue que era un hombre grande, rudo, pero que también parecía un poco amable. Después de todo había guiado a su cachorro.

—Gracias por ayudarlo —dijo con una sonrisa—. Soy Ace.

—Lo sé —contestó—. Trabajo hace algún tiempo con Garp y Sengoku, sé quién eres.

—Ah, claro —asintió pensando que era lógico. Sin embargo, ese hombre parecía mayor, pero no tanto como los ancianos. Quizá le llevara algunos años a él—. ¿Eres cadete o algo así?

—Capitán —contestó—. Smoker.

—Un placer —Ace sonrió, pero Luffy gruñó haciéndose presente.

—Kemuri —espetó el niño—. Dijiste que me darías tu helado.

Miró con una ceja arqueada al niño sin entender el apodo y por qué le pedía que le diese helado, pero Smoker interrumpió diciéndole al pequeño que sí lo haría. Ace se sintió confundido pero regresó a sentarse con su hijo y Smoker los acompañó. Sirvieron el postre y Luffy obtuvo doble helado. La noche se volvió mucho más agradable conversando con ese hombre, quien parecía un poco hosco, pero Ace logró reírse, sobre todo con las tonterías que hacía su hijo molestándolo. Descubrió que Luffy le decía Kemuri porque lo había visto fumando y le pareció divertido, su pequeño era muy ocurrente y creativo.

La noche siguió y Luffy acabó quedándose dormido en los brazos de Smoker. En un principio, Ace no quiso dejarlo, pero el niño insistió en que quería que ese hombre lo alzara y se sorprendió al ver el buen trato que tenía con su niño. Por más que tuviera un aspecto rudo, a Luffy pareció caerle bien, y a él igual.

—Siento que no te dejara en paz —se disculpó Ace viendo cómo su cachorro dormía con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Smoker.

—Está bien, no me molesta.

—Parece que te agradan los niños.

—Supongo, no lo sé porque no tengo hijos, sobrinos o niños en mi familia.

—Yo espero no tener más —Ace suspiró pero al instante se rió. Un poco era broma pero también lo decía en serio—. ¿No estás casado o algo así?

—No —dijo Smoker—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—No…

Ace se miró un instante con aquel hombre y pensó que era un momento bastante bizarro. No tenía mucha idea sobre cómo relacionarse con personas porque había estado mucho tiempo encerrado y un poco le generaba ansiedad estar teniendo esa conversación tan larga, pero no fue incómodo.

Luffy parecía agradarle y a él también. Su niño se encariñaba rápido con la gente pero creía que había sido algo más fuerte en esta ocasión.

La fiesta acabó y se retiraron. Ace abrazó a su hijo dormido contra su pecho y Luffy se aferró a él buscando el calor que podía ofrecerle su cuello. Durante todo el viaje y hasta que regresaron a casa, Ace no dijo una palabra y sólo miró por la ventana mientras se preguntaba si había hecho bien o no en pasarle su celular a ese hombre que acababa de conocer. Quizá no fuese importante, pero necesitaba salir de esa isla donde daba vueltas hacía años y relacionarse con gente. Tal vez podría conocer a alguien más que pudiera llegar a querer, aunque esa persona no fuese Sabo.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Estoy muy emocionada porque llegamos a la mitad de la historia. Esta primera etapa fue bastante importante para Ace sobre su identidad y ha avanzado muchísimo, pero aún faltan bastantes cosas más.  
> Algo que quiero decir, por algunos comentarios que recibí, es esto: **ACE ES HOMBRE** , sin importar el cuerpo que tenga. No lo "tratan como hombre", no es "una mujer que se viste de hombre". Es un hombre y punto. Por lo tanto su relación con Sabo es GAY, porque ambos son hombres, no importa el tipo de genitales que tenga cada uno. Identidad de género, genitalidad y orientación sexual **SON COSAS DIFERENTES**.  
> Disculpen si soy un poco intensa con esto, sólo quería dejarlo claro.

Su respiración agitada resonó en sus oídos. No podía cansarse ahora, tenía que resistir y demostrar que podía mantenerse en pie. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban con ese combate? No tenía idea, pero Ace no quería rendirse.

Jinbe lo miró con una sonrisa y Ace entrecerró los ojos desafiante. Llevaba un año entrenando con ese hombre y aprendió mucho. Durante sus años más jóvenes, cuando era un niño, se acostumbró a los golpes y a pelear gracias a Garp. El anciano le había enseñado a luchar y defenderse, pero de una forma mucho más bruta y agresiva. Jinbe en cambio tenía otro estilo más _ordenado_ o eso pensaba Ace. Después de todo, era un gran luchador de karate.

Cuando comenzó con su tratamiento hormonal, Ivan le sugirió que hiciera algún tipo de entrenamiento y lo mandó con alguien de confianza. Jinbe era el esposo de Ivan y se asombró mucho cuando lo descubrió. No parecían tener absolutamente nada en común. Mientras que Jinbe era serio y formal, Ivan se mostraba extrovertido y con un glamoroso encanto. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que serían una pareja, pero, al verlos juntos, podía darse cuenta de lo mucho que se querían y lo bien que funcionaban juntos.

Además del karate, Jinbe era un biólogo marino muy reconocido. Ambos eran eminencias en sus campos de estudio. Como instructor era duro, pero no le importó. El desafío de aprender y darse cuenta lo mucho que estaba progresando le motivó a seguir. Fue un gran alivio para sobrellevar el estrés que le generaba el tratamiento.

En el instante en que realmente no pudo más, cayó al suelo sin aire y agotado, pero con una sonrisa. Había sido divertido. Jinbe era un maestro estricto, pero aun así se acercó para tenderle una mano y ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Mejoraste bastante —aseguró Jinbe y Ace sonrió mientras se ponía de pie.

Le dolía el cuerpo y sus músculos latían calientes por el esfuerzo. Sus entrenamientos siempre consistían en ejercicios y al final Jinbe le daba el gusto de practicar con él en un combate.

—¿Soy tu mejor estudiante? —preguntó riéndose.

—Eres el único, así que puedes verlo así.

Era cierto. Jinbe ya no entrenaba personas, se dedicaba enteramente a su profesión de biólogo. Sin embargo, también era dueño de un dojo de artes marciales, pero allí había distintos instructores. Por pedido de Ivan, Jinbe le enseñaba a él particularmente. Sabía que su médico lo hizo porque Ace necesitaría alguien de confianza para animarse a dar ese paso y que estaría algo _sensible_ por todo el tema del tratamiento. A pesar de lo serio que era ese hombre, lo había tratado como un igual y supo contenerlo de una forma que no esperó.

Fueron a tomar agua y se secó un poco el sudor cuando escuchó a alguien que lo llamaba.

—Pero mira quién me encontré aquí —dijo Ivankov acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa y le dio un beso a su marido para saludarlo—. Espero que estés cuidando bien de él, Jinbe.

—Hoy creo que nos excedimos un poco, pero Ace tiene mucha resistencia.

—Por supuesto, cariño. Tiene un niño de 4 años, lo que más tiene este chico es resistencia.

Ace se rió y sintió un poco de vergüenza. Incluso a él le costaba seguirle el ritmo a Luffy, tenía mucha energía.

—Luffy ya quiere que Jinbe le enseñe karate —comentó provocando una carcajada en los otros dos.

—Quizás en algún tiempo podría comenzar a entrenar con Koala —dijo Jinbe meditando al respecto.

—¿Ella está aquí? —preguntó Ivan.

—Está entrenando algunos chicos en otro de los salones.

—No pude ir a saludarla —Ace pensó que antes de irse debería hacerlo.

Koala era otra de las instructoras del dojo. La conoció cuando comenzó a entrenar allí. Jinbe la apreciaba como si fuera su sobrina y también era una gran luchadora. Ace había conversado varias veces con ella hasta que se hicieron amigos.

—Vayan a ducharse —les dijo Ivan—. ¿Quieres que te llevemos a casa Ace?

Eso le vendría bien porque estaba cansado. Aceptó la propuesta de Ivan, porque no vivían muy lejos y no tenía que obligarlos a desviarse demasiado.

El dojo era un lugar bastante grande y también contaba con duchas para las personas que terminaban de entrenar. A Ace le venía muy bien porque sudaba muchísimo por el esfuerzo.

Usar los baños de ese lugar había representado un problema al principio. Nunca había estado en la situación de tener que entrar a un baño comunitario de hombres, pero lo hizo de todas formas. Esta era otra de las pruebas a las que se tenía que enfrentar y luego quizá se acostumbraría, dejaría de ver eso —entrar a un baño público— como una situación que le generaba ansiedad.

Nunca había demasiada gente e incluso tenía vestidores donde podía tener un poco de privacidad al cambiarse. Se volvió algo un poco más cotidiano, que no lo ponía nervioso, pero aun así no se vestiría frente a otras personas. No se sentía cómodo para eso y dudaba que alguna vez le pasara.

Se colocó ropa algo suelta, cómoda, y sacudió su cabello húmedo mientras salía de los baños. Ivan los estaba esperando, pero Jinbe no estaba con él.

—¿Cómo estás, cariño? —le preguntó—. ¿Tienes planes para el fin de semana?

Ace se mordió los labios mirando hacia un lado. Si debía ser sincero, tenía algo para hacer, pero le daba un poco de pena decirlo. Aunque en realidad, Ivan sabía muchas cosas más avergonzantes sobre él.

—Mmm... sí —masculló—. Fui a una fiesta del trabajo de Garp y conocí a alguien —La mirada sorprendida de Ivan lo cohibió un poco, pero siguió hablando—. Hablamos por mensajes y me dijo que si quería hacer algo.

Ivan exhaló un suspiro con una mezcla de sorpresa y emoción. Ace sintió la cara caliente.

—¡Eso es genial, Ace! —espetó muy contento por él—. Ya era hora que comenzaras a salir un poco del cascarón.

—No es para tanto, sólo conversamos y nada más.

—¿No te gusta?

El rostro le explotó en rojo.

—Es... atractivo.

Buscó su celular para mostrarle la foto que tenía de perfil. La verdad que Smoker era un hombre muy atractivo. Era alto, bastante más que Ace, enorme y musculoso; pero también hablaba muy suave con ese tono de voz grave y tenía una actitud serena. A Ace le agradaba eso, le daba ganas de seguir pasando tiempo con él como la vez que se conocieron.

—Tienes buen ojo, cariño —dijo Ivan con un ligero tono insinuante—. ¿Ya sabes qué tienes que hacer si las cosas van más allá?

Un suspiro hastiado se escapó de sus labios. Tuvo un millón de charlas sobre educación sexual y métodos anticonceptivos con Ivan. Antes de conversar sobre el tratamiento, tuvieron una charla donde hablaron de su fertilidad y cómo el tratamiento podía reducirla. A Ace le importaba una mierda su fertilidad. No pensaba tener más hijos en su vida. Luffy sería el único. Incluso le agradó pensar no tener que preocuparse más por esos temas. Cuando su menstruación se retiró a unos meses de comenzar el tratamiento, le pareció increíble y sintió que valía la pena hacer esto.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé —mencionó sin querer hablar más de eso—. No creo que pase de todos modos.

—Nunca está de más ser precavido. ¿Necesitas condones? Puedo conseguir...

—Ivan, basta —interrumpió entre dientes.

No necesitaba que le comprara condones, podía hacerlo él, aunque nunca había usado... De hecho, hasta ahora, no había pensado en ese tema. No quería hacerlo ahora.

¿Smoker querría eso? Quizá por ese motivo lo invitaba. Tampoco le molestaba en realidad. Lo único que le preocupaba era pensar en él en esa situación con alguien... alguien que no fuera Sabo. ¿Podía llegar a tener esa confianza con alguien más?

Le daba muchos nervios pensar en mostrarse de esa forma ante una nueva persona. Smoker ya sabía que él era trans. Ace no estaba seguro si el hombre se había dado cuenta la primera vez que se vieron, pero por las dudas se lo dijo cuando comenzaron a hablar por mensajes. El policía contestó que estaba bien y aun así le dijo de verse.

El entrenamiento le había hecho olvidar un poco la ansiedad que le producía esa situación y logró liberar mucha tensión, pero ahora, en frío, estaba volviendo a sentir esa incertidumbre erizarle la piel.

Iría de todas formas, porque Ivan tenía razón, debía comenzar a salir un poco más al mundo. Conocer gente y acostumbrarse a hacerlo sintiéndose cómodo mostrándose como era realmente. Dentro de poco comenzaría la universidad, además. Tendría clases presenciales, profesores y compañeros con los que compartiría un mismo espacio de estudio. Esto sería un buen inicio y además, Smoker le agradaba. No tenía motivos para negarse.

Jinbe regresó e iba acompañado por Koala. La chica se acercó muy contenta a verlo.

Hablaron algunos instantes mientras Jinbe e Ivan conversaban de algo que Ace no llegó a oír. Koala era una chica hermosa, probablemente su primer amiga, y la apreciaba. Ella estudiaba Sociología y además, en sus tiempos libres, cuidaba niños como un trabajo extra. Luffy y Law también entraban allí.

Una vez no pudo dejar a Luffy con nadie para ir a entrenar, entonces Jinbe le dijo que Koala podía cuidar de él. Ella solía hacerlo de manera informal, para ahorrar dinero, además del que gana siendo instructora, y seguir estudiando y mantenerse sin problemas. Le había venido bien porque el año pasado Ace había tenido que hacer el curso de ingreso de la universidad y ella lo ayudó mucho cuidando de su cachorro.

Dejar a su niño con alguien desconocido representaba un problema para él, pero cuando Jinbe le dijo sobre Koala lo pensó. La conocía, era su amiga, y confiaba en ella. Además, se llevaba bien con Luffy. Al principio le costó habituarse, pero ya era normal.

—¿Quieres que te llevemos, Koala? —preguntó Ivan y ella negó.

—No, iré a cenar con Robin —contestó—. Ella se va dentro de unos días de vacaciones con su novio y esta es la despedida.

Recordaba a Robin. Era una mujer bella y relajada, quien compartía el departamento con Koala. Un par de veces la había visto y sabía que salía con una persona un poco _particular_ , pero Ace no tenía el derecho de juzgar a nadie, aunque sí le parecía un sujeto divertido.

—Además luego se irá a vivir con Franky cuando regresen y me quedaré sola —continuó Koala con un puchero.

—Oh, qué pena —mencionó Ace—. ¿Y no puedes tener otro compañero?

—Está bien —dijo ella sonriendo—. Mi compañero anterior regresa pronto de su intercambio y supongo que volverá a vivir conmigo.

—No te dejan tener tu espacio —bromeó y Koala puso los ojos en blanco asintiendo.

—Tendré que aprovechar para hacer una fiesta antes que ese idiota aparezca.

—¿Estaré invitado?

—Por supuesto, mis amigas se quedaron con ganas de conocerte después que subí esa foto juntos.

Rió cuando ella dijo eso. Un día se habían sacado una foto, una tontería, y Koala la subió a su Instagram. Supuestamente, sus compañeras de la universidad querían que vaya a alguna de sus reuniones, pero aún no se sentía listo.

Se despidió de ella y se fue con Ivan y Jinbe. Todavía le esperaban muchos desafíos, pero no quería pensar en eso ahora. Tenía mucho sueño. Lo único que quería era comer y dormir, pero sabía que antes debía darle atención a su bebé. Luffy se le colgó como el mono que era apenas llegó y Ace enseguida supo que no podría irse a dormir temprano.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿A dónde vas?

No contestó al instante la pregunta de su hijo. Ace estaba terminando de abrocharse la camisa frente al espejo y comenzó a atarse los mechones más largos de su cabello para que no le molestaran al rostro.

—¡Quiero ir contigo, papá! —espetó el niño impaciente pataleando en la cama donde estaba acostado mirándolo y Ace suspiró.

—No puedes, Luffy. Voy a volver pronto —dijo sin inmutarse. Su hijo siempre hacía ese tipo de berrinches y era muy caprichoso cuando quería, pero hoy no podía salir con él.

Miró a través del espejo al niño haciendo un puchero y rodando en la cama para llamar su atención. Eso le pareció gracioso y sonrió acercándose al niño.

—Pero quiero ir... —protestó de nuevo—. ¿Verás al Kemuri?

Ace tragó saliva cuando oyó esas palabras de su hijo y sintió que la vergüenza se apoderaba de su rostro. Es verdad, saldría con Smoker —"Kemuri" como le decía Luffy—. Todavía le sorprendía ese apodo que le inventó.

—¿Quién te dijo eso? —preguntó sin entender cómo su hijo sabía sobre su _cita_.

—Los abuelos estaban hablando de eso con el tío —explicó el niño y Ace gruñó.

Habían hecho un —pequeño— _escándalo positivo_ cuando se enteraron que saldría con Smoker. En palabras de Sengoku y Garp, era un buen hombre y lo "aprobaban". Rosinante también estuvo feliz por él y Ace sólo quería morir de pena.

—La próxima vez podrás ir conmigo —prometió pero Luffy no parecía convencido—. Te vas a quedar con tu primo, ¿no te gusta eso?

Luffy pareció querer retrucarle pero no dijo nada y eso hizo sonreír a Ace. Se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente a su hijo.

—¡Más besos! —dijo Luffy alzando los brazos para que lo levantara y Ace no se pudo resistir.

—¿Más besos? —repitió riéndose—. Bueno, te los acepto.

Luffy pasó sus pequeños brazos por el cuello de su papá y le dio muchos besos en el rostro. Era un niño muy cariñoso y Ace lo amaba muchísimo. Le dolía un poco tener que dejarlo, pero también sentía que lo necesitaba. No había intentado salir con nadie, ni siquiera pensó en esas cosas, criar a su hijo había consumido toda su vida, y ahora se sentía completamente nervioso de sólo pensarlo.

El niño escondió la cara en el cuello de Ace y sintió que se estaba quedando dormido. Era algo tarde para él, sabía que no duraría mucho despierto.

Rosinante entró en ese momento.

—Vinieron por ti —le dijo a Ace mientras se acercaba—. Ya tuve una charla con él.

—¿Era necesario? —suspiró hastiado.

—¿Preferías que lo hiciera yo o alguno de los ancianos?

Ace no dijo nada. No necesitaba que lo protegieran, pero tampoco podía evitarlo. Smoker seguía perteneciendo a la misma fuerza que todos en esa familia, así que sentían que tenían la "obligación" de advertirle cómo debía comportarse. Qué molestia. Esperaba que eso no fuera un problema, aunque Smoker era un hombre agradable. Si no hubiera hablado con él en la fiesta donde se conocieron, probablemente se habría muerto de aburrimiento. Además, había tratado bien a Luffy cuando se le durmió encima o le tiraba de la ropa para que jugara con él.

No era Sabo, pero era alguien y le gustaba.

Luffy se movió entre sus brazos ya dormido y Rosinante se acercó para agarrarlo.

—No te preocupes —dijo el hombre con un gesto afectuoso—. Un descanso de ser papá puedes tener. Mañana te lo devuelvo.

Ace sonrió y se inclinó a dejar un beso en la cabeza de su hijo.

—Gracias, Rosi —murmuró con una sonrisa—. Cualquier cosa escríbeme.

—No lo haré, tú sólo diviértete.

Estaba seguro que sin todo el apoyo de ese hombre habría terminado muy mal. Rosinante fue y era un pilar fundamental para él. Toda esa familia era importante. Un poco de culpa seguía sintiendo por dejar a su bebé, pero no sería por mucho y sabía que estaría bien cuidado.

Se colocó un abrigo y caminó hacia la puerta donde vio un auto que lo esperaba. Smoker le abrió la puerta y Ace tomó aire para darse ánimos. Podía hacerlo.

—Hola —saludó entrando al auto—. Siento la demora.

—Está bien —dijo Smoker que estaba fumando con la ventana abierta—. ¿Dónde te gustaría ir?

Ace no tenía idea sobre restaurantes o lugares para ir a comer. Sólo salía a veces con su familia y no prestaba en general atención. Smoker le dio algunas opciones y terminó decidiendo a través de su estómago, eligió comer pizza.

El trayecto fue corto y la conversación para nada incómoda, por suerte. Un poco temía no saber de qué hablarle al hombre. Se sintió inesperadamente pequeño y sin experiencia, aunque un poco así era. Sin embargo, también estaba cómodo junto a Smoker y, a pesar de lo serio que parecía, le gustó cuando le sonrió con confianza. Tuvo la sensación que la pasaría bien.

No había demasiada gente en ese lugar al que fueron y eso le agradó. De esa manera, podían conversar de una forma más tranquila. Se sentaron en una mesa de madera y Ace le costó un poco ver el menú que le trajeron porque las luces estaban demasiado bajas, aunque eso provocaba un ambiente mucho más íntimo. Quizá pidieron demasiada comida, porque la camarera los miró con una ceja arqueada, pero Ace se rió apenas ella se fue. Sólo eran cuatro pizzas para dos personas, no le pareció mucho.

—Gracias por invitarme —dijo Ace luego de pedir su comida—. Garp y Sengoku se pusieron realmente pesados cuando se enteraron.

—Me llamaron a su oficina en el cuartel para hablar —respondió—. Parece que se preocupan mucho por ti.

Qué vergüenza. Apenas podía imaginarse esa escena. Entendía que los viejos estuvieran _preocupados_ pero tampoco tenían por qué hacer ese tipo de escándalos.

—Me alegra que aceptaras venir —continuó Smoker—. Quiero decir... Sólo me viste en esa fiesta, pero me quedé con ganas de seguir hablando contigo.

—Yo fui pensando que era una aburrida fiesta estúpida —dijo con sinceridad—, pero gracias a ti la pasé mejor. Lamento que Luffy te molestara tanto. Es un niño algo intenso.

Por más que dijera eso, su hijo estaba lleno de amor y le encantaba pasar tiempo con él. Aun así, no esperaba que todo el mundo lo viera de la misma manera y estuvieran dispuestos a seguir el ritmo de ese demonio.

—Me hizo un berrinche cuando me fui, él también quería venir a ver a "Kemuri" —dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos y riendo por el extraño apodo que Luffy le puso a ese hombre.

Smoker no parecía inmutarse porque su hijo lo llamase así, incluso lo vio sonreír.

—Espero que no se moleste porque me robé a su papá un rato —dijo como una broma—. Pareces manejarte bien con él, aunque eres muy joven.

En ese instante, la camarera volvió y les trajo sus bebidas.

—Me acostumbré, pero no fue fácil al principio —mencionó dándole un trago a su cerveza—. Luffy es un niño complicado pero muy adorable. Fue realmente difícil porque yo era muy chico y además el embarazo... Me cambió el cuerpo de formas que no condecían con cómo me sentía.

Quizás era demasiado hablar de estas cosas la primera vez que se encontraban solos, pero era la realidad, _su realidad_. Hacía años que venía luchando con estos problemas. Si Smoker quería conocerlo y esa cita era para eso, ¿no era lógico que le contara sobre su vida?

—Yo creo que te ves muy bien y lo hubiera pensado de haberte conocido en aquel momento —contestó Smoker y Ace sonrió al oírlo.

No parecía un tipo demasiado complicado. Ni siquiera tenía algún inconveniente con que Ace fuese trans, o eso fue lo que hasta el momento podía sentir. Estaba acostumbrado a que Garp y Sengoku lo aceptaran, a pesar de ser policías y de haber tenido una estricto adoctrinamiento que no era precisamente _openmind_. Aun así, Rosinante también trabajó en ese mismo lugar y no tenía una mente cerrada, al parecer Smoker tampoco. No podía juzgar a las personas sólo por su profesión definitivamente.

—Gracias, aunque seguramente no me conocerías —comentó con mucha seguridad porque ese día vio las fotos y definitivamente era otra persona.

Conversaron de bastantes cosas hasta que les trajeron su comida. Ace intentó comer con cuidado y no mancharse o hablar con la boca llena —cosas que le pasaban muy seguido— mientras continuaban indagando sobre la vida del otro.

Se preguntaron sobre el trabajo o las cosas que hacía cada uno. Ace le contó que estaba por iniciar su carrera en la universidad y Smoker le habló sobre sus años de entrenamiento. También se enteró que Hina —una mujer muy linda con cabello rosa que había visto en la fiesta donde se conocieron y también en otras ocasiones— había sido su pareja y eso le sorprendió. Parecía una persona ruda como él, seguramente se habían llevado bien, aunque debía ser difícil mantener una relación con alguien con quien compartía el mismo trabajo.

—¿Y hace mucho que no tienes pareja? —preguntó Smoker y Ace pensó un instante, para luego responderle que hacía mucho que estaba solo—. ¿Sigues viéndote con el padre de Luffy?

Debía esperar esa pregunta, era obvio que querría saber. Ya le habló que él fue quien tuvo a su hijo, pero también debía haber otro padre, la persona que lo ayudó a poner a Luffy ahí dentro. Nunca hablaba de Sabo fuera de su círculo íntimo, pero quizá fuera una buena oportunidad para intentar tomar ese recuerdo como algo más _natural_.

—Yo no... no sé dónde está él —respondió mirando los restos de su plato vacío—. Cuando tuvimos a Luffy éramos muy chicos. Su familia no me quería y lo apartaron de mí. No lo volví a ver después de eso.

Fue sorprendente lo mucho que dolió tener que decir esas palabras. Sintió agujas clavándose en su pecho y se mordió los labios pensando que no había superado esa situación en lo absoluto. Ace sentía que eso le pasó hacía muchísimo tiempo atrás, en otra vida, pero sólo transcurrieron cinco años. Era normal todavía sentir sus heridas abiertas, pero ya no eran tan grandes como cuando apenas se separaron. Tenía la esperanza que el pasar del tiempo le ayudara a cerrarlas.

Esa sensación agobiante se atenuó cuando sintió una mano colocándose encima de la suya. Alzó la vista para ver a Smoker.

—Lamento que las cosas se hayan dado de esa forma —dijo mirándolo a los ojos—. Aun así criaste un niño increíble y estoy seguro que para él eres todo su mundo. Es admirable.

Sintió que sus labios temblaban por la sorpresa al oírlo y sonrió. Le gustó oír eso de aquella persona y se sintió agradecido. Además de haberlo escuchado, le dijo palabras lindas que le hicieron sentir demasiado feliz.

—Gracias —respondió—. En serio, eres un hombre cálido y atractivo. Realmente... me gustas.

¿Estaba bien decir eso en aquel momento? Ace no sabía cómo era el _protocolo_ en las citas. Sólo sintió ganas de decirlo y eso hizo. Se sonrojó en ese instante y miró su plato con una sonrisa sintiendo caliente su rostro. Volvió a verlo y notó a Smoker sorprendido pero sonría también. Eso le dio más confianza. Al parecer, no había hecho mal al decirlo.

La cena acabó pronto y decidieron marcharse. ¿Esto sería todo? No estaba seguro si quería que acabara.

Smoker se acercó a él y allí recordó la diferencia notable de altura que tenían, pero no era importante.

—Me gustaría poder seguir juntos —le dijo Smoker—. No tienes que decir que sí, pero... ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

Su cuerpo se sacudió sintiendo ganas de alejarse por inercia, pero se contuvo. Hacía mucho que nadie se le acercaba _así_ y eso le ponía muy nervioso. De todas formas, se preguntó cuál era su motivo para negarse.

Ese hombre le gustaba, era atractivo, y parecía que el sentimiento era mutuo. ¿Por qué debería negarse a ir?

Aceptó e intentó ignorar los latidos de su corazón que casi lo estaban dejando sordo.

El departamento de Smoker estaba a oscuras cuando llegaron y Ace se distrajo mirándolo apenas encendieron las luces. No tenía demasiadas cosas que le llamaran la atención, aunque tal vez sus nervios no le permitían observar con más detalle el lugar.

Smoker le ofreció algo para beber y Ace aceptó. Bebió la taza de té que le preparó y suspiró cuando el líquido caliente rozó sus labios.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó Smoker acercándose de nuevo a él y Ace casi pegó un respingo cuando lo sintió colocar una mano en su cintura.

No tenía por qué alterarse si alguien lo tocaba. Él quería hacerlo. Esto estaba bien y se sintió agradable la forma en que Smoker lo abrazó. Aquel hombre ya sabía que era trans y qué se podría encontrar si llegaba a verlo sin su ropa. Aun así, parecía dispuesto a querer tenerlo cerca. Entonces, ¿por qué no podía dejar de dudar?

Respiró profundo y dejó su taza de té a un lado para acercarse más a él.

—Eres cálido, no tengo frío contigo —murmuró y sonrió suavemente cuando Smoker lo miró—. Gracias por invitarme.

La intensidad en sus ojos le hizo sentir abrumado. No sólo había un impulso sexual, sino también percibía una necesidad protectora en esos brazos fuertes que lo rodearon. Ace hacía demasiado tiempo que no se sentía protegido y querido de esa forma.

Pudo notar que Smoker estaba nervioso también, quizá porque temía hacer algo que molestara a Ace, así que intentó sonreírle para darle confianza. Lo abrazó también y la piel se le erizó cuando ese hombre gigante se inclinó sobre él. Era la primera vez que besaba a otra persona que no fuera Sabo y su cuerpo entero se estremeció. Las manos que acariciaron su espalda le hicieron suspirar mientras él cerraba los ojos y se entregaba a esa sensación.

Experimentar eso de nuevo fue movilizador, pero le gustó. Smoker le dio confianza para seguir y avanzar hacia _algo más_. Tenía miedo porque sería la primera vez que hacía ese tipo de cosas desde que comenzó con su tratamiento hormonal, pero después que la ropa comenzó a irse y el calor aumentó en su cuerpo perdió cualquier inseguridad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bostezó aburrido mientras esperaba que su maestra regrese. No le gustaba estar quieto, pero ella dijo que le daría galletas, así que la esperó. Como a veces sucedía cuando llegaba la hora de irse, Luffy tenía que esperar en el salón hasta que lo vinieran a buscar. Cuando la maestra regresó, ella le entregó las galletas prometidas. Le ofreció su mano y Luffy la aceptó. Caminó con su pequeña mochila con forma de panda de peluche colgada en su espalda y comió sus galletas mientras ella lo acompañaba.

Ya sabía dónde lo llevaban. Su maestra Viola le sonrió mientras llegaban a la parte donde los niños de primaria comenzaban a salir. Luffy salía un poco antes del jardín, pero su profesora sabía que él tenía un primo que iba a tercer grado, así que esperaba a que saliese para que los pasaran a buscar juntos. El niño corrió apenas visualizó a su primo.

—¡Torao~! —gritó muy feliz abrazándolo delante de su maestra y sus compañeros—. La señorita Viola me dio galletas, ¿quieres?

Luffy ofreció compartirle su comida, pero el otro niño la rechazó, aunque eso no impidió que el más pequeño siguiera feliz abrazándolo y contándole todo lo que hizo en el día.

Esperaron algunos minutos hasta que vinieron a buscarlos. Todos los días venían personas de su familia, pero había uno en particular que venía otra persona.

—¡Koala! —dijo Luffy cuando vio a la chica que siempre iba a buscarlo los viernes y ella se inclinó para abrazar al niño.

Desde hacía un año, Koala era la niñera de los chicos. También cuidaba a las hijas de Bellemere, así que ya la conocían mucho.

—¿Cómo están? —dijo ella con una sonrisa saludándolos—. Tuvieron un buen día.

—¡Sí! —se apresuró Luffy a contestar mientras saltaba—. Hice muchos dibujos.

—¿En serio? Cuando lleguemos me los tienes que mostrar.

El niño asintió muy ansioso. Koala saludó a las maestras, a quienes ya conocía, y tomó la mano de los niños para retirarse. No vivía lejos de la escuela, así que podían caminar sin problemas. A Luffy le gustaba ir en el medio, así que tomaba la mano de Koala y también la de Law muy contento mientras conversaba sin parar.

Cuando llegaron, Luffy exigió comida y Koala suspiró mientras iba a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo. Por suerte, ese día no tenía que ir a la universidad y podía dejar algo hecho para los niños y no era necesario hacerlos esperar. El día anterior había comprado comida, así que tenía una gran variedad. Hizo unas verduras al horno y también unas hamburguesas para ellos. Casi podía oír el estómago de Luffy rugir desde la cocina.

—¿Qué tal la escuela, Law? —preguntó al niño cuando le dio su comida. Era muy callado, pero después de pasar tiempo juntos sentía que un poco de confianza habían conseguido—. ¿Tienes mucha tarea?

Lo vio torcer la boca pensativo cuando le preguntó.

—Tengo un examen de ciencias sociales —contestó él y a Koala le brillaron los ojos.

—Yo puedo ayudarte —dijo con una sonrisa. Ella estudiaba Sociología en la universidad, pero siempre ayudaba a los niños con sus tareas porque la entretenía—. Después de comer puedes mostrarme.

—¡Quiero más! —interrumpió Luffy alzando su plato vacío y Koala se rió. Ese niño comía mucho, pero aquello ya lo sabía, así que volvió a servirle, aunque estaba acostumbrada a la gente así.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron jugando y viendo la tarea. Mientras Luffy miraba la televisión, Koala ayudaba a Law con sus deberes y a estudiar para su examen. Era un niño muy inteligente.

La puerta se abrió llamando la atención de todos, quienes miraron en esa dirección, y Koala suspiró. Era hora que ese tonto se apareciera.

—Ya llegué —anunció entrando a la casa y se asombró al ver la sala tan concurrida—. Eh... ¿Interrumpo?

Ambos niños miraron al extraño con curiosidad porque jamás lo habían visto. Law se quedó sentado en la mesa junto a Koala donde estaban viendo sus libros y Luffy abandonó la televisión para acercarse a esa persona nueva. Siempre le interesaba conocer personas nuevas, pero aquel sujeto le llamó la atención.

Alzó el rostro para verlo pensando que su ropa era genial. Le gustó su camiseta con una calavera con alas, le pareció increíble.

—Hola, soy Luffy —saludó moviendo su mano y el extraño se quedó mirándolo hasta sonreirle.

—Hola Luffy —contestó inclinándose ante el pequeño simpático, se había olvidado que Koala cuidaba algunos niños—. Soy Sabo, un amigo de Koala.

—Un mal amigo que no responde los mensajes si viene a comer o no —espetó ella molesta desde la mesa y Sabo se rascó la cabeza.

—Lo siento, me quedé sin batería.

No creía que fuera mentira, ella sabía que él era distraído para esas cosas simples. Luffy, por su parte, lo miró más de cerca.

—Tienes una cicatriz —dijo el niño—. ¡Es genial! También tengo una.

Mostró el corte que tenía bajo su ojo izquierdo, mucho más pequeño que la quemadura que cubría el ojo de Sabo, pero aun así le sorprendió que un niño tan pequeño tuviera una marca allí.

—Se cayó escalando el mueble del televisor —explicó Law y Luffy se rió.

—Estaba jugando a ser Spiderman —agregó el niño—. Papá se enojó mucho.

Koala y Sabo se rieron por esa anécdota. Eran agradables esos niños, Sabo recordaba que ella a veces le comentaba por mensaje sobre los pequeños que cuidaba, pero no prestaba mucha atención. Aun así, mientras Koala siguió estudiando con Law, Sabo miró la televisión con Luffy y le mostró los juguetes en su mochila y los dibujos que hizo en el jardín. Fue inesperado, pero se divirtió con el niño y le pareció agradable pasar tiempo con él, cosa extraña porque Sabo nunca fue muy paciente o interesado en el cuidado o la docencia orientada a niños.

Él había pasado el último año año en Inglaterra haciendo un intercambio. Sabía hablar algunos idiomas porque se los enseñaron desde que tenía memoria y además pudo trabajar para ahorrar dinero en su viaje. Sólo trabajó y estudió. Así que ese momento tan simple, donde Luffy le mostró sus dibujos de varios Pokemon que no conocía hechos con crayón, lo relajó mucho.

Luffy fue a exigir la atención de su primo cuando terminaron de estudiar y Koala fue junto con Sabo a preparar la merienda en la cocina.

—¿Te divertiste? —preguntó Koala con una sonrisa mientras preparaba leche con chocolate para los niños—. No esperes que te vaya a pagar.

—Me lo merecería —dijo bromeando, pero no lo necesitaba—. Son agradables.

—Luffy y tú se hicieron amigos muy rápido —comentó pero sabía que hacer amigos era parte de la naturaleza de ese niño—. Es tierno, y su papá es muy lindo.

—Ya veo por qué lo cuidas —mencionó Sabo para molestarla y recibió un codazo.

—No seas tonto.

—Lo siento, lo siento... —se disculpó sin querer recibir más de su ira—, pero sí es un niño agradable.

No pensó mucho más allá de eso. Vería a Luffy más seguido ya que Koala lo cuidaba y no tenía problema de jugar con él.

—Se parece mucho a su papá —dijo Koala refiriéndose a Luffy—. Aunque sus ojos no tanto... Son más como los tuyos de hecho.

Sabo arqueó una ceja pensando que lo que decía Koala era ilógico. Existían muchas personas en el mundo con ojos marrones o grandes. Sin embargo, cuando Sabo volvió a ver a Luffy no pensó en sus ojos, sino en la forma feliz en la que sonreía el niño cuando recibió su merienda y le recordó a cómo él mismo sonreía de esa forma en otras épocas donde fue muy feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin volvió Sabo! Siento tanto la espera. Cuando lo escribí no me di cuenta que Sabo estaba ausente por diez capítulos, pero ya volvió. Ace tenía que tomarse su tiempo para madurar y atravesar muchas dificultades. Ahora que está más estable, Sabo volvió para patear esa estabilidad a la mierda. Así que si quieren saber qué pasará o si se encontrarán tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo domingo.  
> Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan y apoyan esta historia. Gracias por valorar mi trabajo.  
> Nos vemos la semana que viene!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Necesito compartirles esta maravilla: Una hermosa persona, [Maye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maye/pseuds/maye), hizo un precioso fanart del capítulo anterior  
> Fanart Capítulo 20 → [LINK](https://maye-art.tumblr.com/post/630758607314665472/dysphoria-by-daenablackfyre)
> 
> También les comparto el fanart del capítulo 15 de cuando nació Luffy → [LINK](https://maye-art.tumblr.com/post/627365184976109568/dysphoria-by-daenablackfyre)
> 
> Son hermosos ♥ Sos una increíble artista, Maye. Muchas gracias por hacer algo tan lindo para la historia.  
> También gracias a todos los que leen y le dan amor a esta historia!

La luz suave que entraba por la ventana lo despertó. Aun así, no quiso abrir los ojos. Enterró el rostro en esa almohada que abrazaba y se sintió demasiado cómodo. Suspiró pensando que aún quería seguir durmiendo, pero algo no lo dejó, _alguien_.

La piel de Ace se erizó cuando sintió caricias sobre su espalda desnuda y suaves toques, besos, sobre sus hombros. Un poco lo confundió esa sensación, pero al instante recordó dónde estaba y con quién. Se desperezó como un gato mientras sentía a esa mano grande, fuerte, que la noche anterior lo había tocado, afianzarse a su cintura y sonrió.

Finalmente abrió los ojos con mucho cansancio y se volteó encontrándose con Smoker. El hombre probablemente se había despertado antes y se veía muy prolijo. En cambio, Ace se imaginaba despeinado, con baba seca en el rostro y lagañas; como cualquier persona se levantaba en las mañanas. Tuvo el impulso de buscar las sábanas para cubrirse, pero se detuvo. Smoker ya había visto cómo era y no le importó. Habían dormido juntos y estuvo todo bien. Incluso ahora le estaba abrazando y besando sus hombros para despertarlo. Todo realmente estaba bien.

—Buenos días —dijo Ace bostezando cubriéndose la boca y frotó sus ojos—. ¿Es muy tarde?

—Casi las diez —contestó Smoker—. Iba a preparar el desayuno, ¿tomas café?

—Con leche —mencionó cansado, aunque no quería hacer que Smoker se moleste en prepararle comida, pero tampoco deseaba rechazarlo.

Volvió a quedarse solo unos instantes y sintió frío, así que se cubrió con las mantas que quedaron casi al pie de la cama y tomó su celular. Efectivamente, no era demasiado tarde, pero para Ace sí. Los domingos no solía levantarse muy temprano, pero quizá fuese mejor. Así podría volver antes a su casa. Después de todo, al otro día debía comenzar sus clases en la universidad.

No quería pensar en eso, lo ponía nervioso.

Miró los mensajes que tenía y frunció el ceño al ver que Rosi le escribió casi a la medianoche. En lo que el mensaje tardó en abrirse, Ace pensó que tal vez algo malo sucedió y se sintió horrible por no haber revisado, por haber estado tan distraído con Smoker como para olvidar que quizá su hijo lo necesitaba. No fue nada, por suerte. Sólo una foto de Luffy durmiendo con Law y un mensaje abajo de Corazón.

 _"No te preocupes"_ le había escrito Rosinante contestando su mensaje sobre que se quedaría a pasar la noche con Smoker. _"Acá ya estamos yendo a dormir. Cuídate y llámame cualquier cosa. No te olvides los condones!"_

Puso los ojos en blanco al leer eso. Claro que no lo olvidaba y sí usaron. Si antes cometió un error fue porque era joven y no sabía, pero no volvería a pasar.

Observó la foto que le envió donde estaba Law dormido y Luffy también abrazándolo como si fuera un oso de peluche. Su niño disfrutaba dormir con su primo y se imaginaba que eso fue lo único que lo conformó después del berrinche que hizo cuando salió.

Contestó que estuvo todo bien y que pronto volvería. Aún no terminaba de caer en lo que acababa de pasar la noche anterior. Estuvo muy nervioso cuando la situación se dio y el corazón le latió rápido. Aun así, Smoker le dio confianza. Lo tocó de una forma amable, lo suficiente como para que Ace dejara de estar tenso y se permitiera disfrutar. Podía hacerlo. Podía estar con las personas que eligiera y gozar de su cuerpo, de los placeres que le otorgaba, sin sentirse cohibido por sus formas. Era increíble tener esa sensación.

Se levantó para vestirse, porque no podía permanecer más en la cama. Buscó su ropa tirada en el suelo y salió para buscar el baño. El departamento de Smoker era grande, pero no le costó encontrarlo. Se lavó la cara para despertarse antes de ir a la cocina.

—Hola —saludó mientras se acercaba—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Estoy bien —contestó Smoker—. Siéntate.

En la mesa encontró su café con leche y el olor a tostadas recién hechas le abrió el apetito. Compartir ese momento fue demasiado ameno y doméstico. Ace pensó que quizá, después de lo que habían hecho, sería un poco incómodo levantarse al otro día, pero no fue así.

—¿Hoy debes trabajar? —preguntó Ace y Smoker asintió.

—En la tarde, ¿qué hay de ti?

—Mañana comienzo la universidad, así que disfrutaré mi domingo libre.

—¿Quieres que te lleve?

—No hace falta, puedo volver solo, pero gracias.

Smoker era un hombre amable y atento con él. Eso le dio una gran calidez en el pecho y sonrió.

Disfrutó de su desayuno y conversaron un poco más. El mediodía comenzó a acercarse y Ace supo que debería irse.

Cuando se despidieron en la puerta, Smoker lo abrazó y esa mano en su cintura le erizó la piel, le gustó. Ace también se aferró a él y compartieron un beso más. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras sus labios se tocaban. La había pasado increíble con él y estaba muy feliz por al fin haber dado ese paso.

No sabía si volvería a salir con Smoker, pero no le molestaría. Ahora no debía pensar en eso, sino en el terremoto que tenía en su casa esperando recibir su atención y en que mañana tenía otra prueba dura que superar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

No fue tan malo como imaginó o eso quería creer Ace. Su primer día en la universidad no resultó una tortura. Durante el curso de ingreso, se había habituado a ir todos los días allí, pero no había demasiada gente. Ahora que las clases comenzaron para todos y no sólo para los ingresantes, se sintió un poco perdido entre todo ese mar de gente. Tragó saliva y se animó a ir.

Algo grato que descubrió es que la universidad no era como la escuela. Allí nadie lo molestó ni le dijo nada. Ni siquiera parecían fijarse en él. Los otros estudiantes estaban metidos en su mundo, muchos igual de nerviosos que él. Además, el edificio de su facultad era enorme. Por suerte, ya había aprendido dónde tenía que ir.

Llegó temprano a su primera clase y buscó un lugar donde sentarse. Un chico se acercó a él para preguntarle qué materia se daba allí y le contestó intentando sonar tranquilo. Esa persona no lo miró raro, sólo le agradeció y Ace creía haberlo visto durante el curso de ingreso. Era un chico bajito y con el pelo castaño, parecía un niño, aunque quizá esa era su sensación porque Ace siempre fue muy alto. No recordaba su nombre, sin embargo.

Intentó no dormirse en su clase, pero fue muy difícil. La noche anterior se había quedado hasta tarde despierto por la ansiedad que le causaba comenzar su carrera, así que estaba cansado.

El chico junto a él le pasó una lista que había iniciado el profesor donde debía inscribirse y ahí notó que su nombre era Haruta.

Se permitió bostezar luego que terminó su clase y aún faltaba treinta minutos para la siguiente. Fue a tomar algo que lo despierte y se compró un café. El día estaba agradable, así que se sentó en uno de los bancos que estaban fuera del edificio dentro del predio de la universidad.

Cuando ya estaba a la mitad de su bebida, alguien se acercó a hablarle.

—Disculpa —dijo un hombre que no recordaba haber visto. Tenía el cabello raro, peinado en un tupé, como si fuera de otra época—. ¿Eres de primer año? Estoy buscando un chico... como de esta estatura y otro que es como... tiene pelo negro.

Esa descripción era demasiado genérica y Ace arqueó una ceja confundido.

—Creo que no los he visto...

—Oh, disculpa —dijo el hombre riendo—. Yo no estudio aquí así que no tengo idea dónde ir.

Un poco se le contagió la sonrisa y no supo qué decirle para ayudarlo. Sin embargo, un par de personas lo llamaron, al parecer no necesitó ayuda para encontrar a sus amigos. Le sorprendió darse cuenta que uno de ellos era su compañero.

—Oh, eres tú —dijo el chico—. ¿Lo estabas molestando, Thatch?

—Para nada, sólo le preguntaba a...

—Ace —aclaró cuando ese hombre, Thatch, se volteó a verlo.

—Te dije que nos esperaras en la entrada —mencionó la otra persona que iba con ellos, quien le llamó más la atención. Tenía una voz grave, masculina, y sus amigos parecían referirse a él de esa manera, pero... su ropa y su apariencia no _coincidían_.

Recordó que no debía asumir cómo se percibían las demás personas. La ropa era una forma de comunicarse con el exterior, pero ninguna prenda estaba asignada o era exclusiva de un género en particular. Él no tenía derecho a juzgar a nadie, pero sí le impresionó ver a una persona así que no fuera Ivankov, Bon Clay o alguien de ese entorno.

—Tus indicaciones funcionarían si no se hubieran marchado, querido Izo.

—Yo quise ir a comprar los apuntes que nos pidieron —mencionó Haruta mostrando las hojas y luego miró a Ace—. ¿Ya lo tienes? A mí me dieron dos por error, ¿lo quieres?

Lo miró sorprendido por ese gesto. Tomó el apunte para inspeccionarlo. Recordó que se los pidieron, pero aún no había decidido ir a comprar nada.

—Gracias —dijo aceptándolo.

—¿Qué te pareció la clase? Creo que no estuvo tan difícil, pero sí muy aburrida.

Ace se rió y estuvo de acuerdo. Sin darse cuenta, se quedó conversando con esa persona sobre su carrera. Fue inesperado, pero se sintió cómodo y bien haciéndolo. No pensó en cómo lo estaría viendo ni qué opinaba de él. Le resultó extraño sentirse así, pero también se permitió disfrutar ese momento sin tensión.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando regresó a su casa, se sintió cansado, pero debía estudiar. Tenía mucho que leer. Llevaba algunas semanas yendo a la universidad, así que dentro de poco tendría sus primeros exámenes y aún no había estudiado lo suficiente. Era difícil organizarse para poder hacerlo con un niño de cuatro años exigiendo su atención todo el día. Por suerte, no estaba solo.

A lo lejos, Ace escuchó cómo su hijo jugaba con Law y Koala. No había nadie más en la casa y era normal a esa hora. Sengoku y Garp volvería más tarde del trabajo. Rosi probablemente había ido a ver a su hermano raro, no le explicó mucho por mensaje, sólo dijo que volvería en la tarde.

Koala estuvo cuidando a los niños ese día en la casa antes que los viejos se fueran y allí estuvo hasta que Ace volvió. La chica le dijo que esperaría hasta vinieran a buscarla porque saldría al cine. No quiso preguntar nada, porque supuso que se trataba de alguna clase de cita o quizá no. De todas formas, no tenía por qué indagar.

Por su parte, había recibido un mensaje de Smoker que le sacó una sonrisa. El hombre le preguntaba cómo estaba y le sugería que podían ir dar algún paseo con Luffy el fin de semana. Suspiró recordando lo bien que la pasaron en su primera cita y en las siguientes que tuvieron. La pasaba bien con Smoker, de _varias formas_. Luffy lo adoraba y también sentía que era recíproco. Ese intento de relación parecía estar funcionando. ¿Era una relación? Ace no estaba seguro porque no entendía cómo debía ser o sentirse algo así. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada que _formalizara_ lo que tenían.

Todo era tan correcto y ordenado que le costaba creer que saliera bien. Apreciaba a Smoker y le gustaba mucho. Se divertían y la pasaban muy bien. Sentía mucha calma y seguridad cuando estaba con él. ¿Eso estaba bien? No tenía mucha experiencia para corroborar.

Cuando tenía catorce años, los sentimientos que experimentó los vivía como fuegos artificiales explotando continuamente en su interior. ¿Será por la adolescencia? No entendía, pero dudaba que esa intensidad se volviera a repetir. Tampoco estaba inconforme, sólo sorprendido por esas nuevas formas que descubría de querer.

El estudio quedó abandonado cuando tuvo que ir a preparar la merienda para los niños. El estómago de Luffy era como un reloj, estaba seguro que, por la hora que era, pronto se aparecería exigiendo comida. Estuvo a punto de ir preguntarle a Koala qué le gustaría tomar, pero el timbre sonó.

Ace caminó hasta la puerta pensando que probablemente era Rosi o los viejos que habían vuelto de hacer las compras, aunque era más probable que hayan venido a buscar a Koala. Bostezó antes de abrir la puerta y sintió escalofríos cuando el viento le golpeó la cara, estaba comenzando a hacer frío.

No había nadie del otro lado y arqueó una ceja confundido.

—¡Mete las bolsas en la casa!

Aquel grito le hizo pegar un respingo. Reconoció la voz de Garp y notó a los viejos bajando cosas del auto más allá del jardín de la entrada. Rosinante también venía con ellos, suponía que acababa de llegar y los estaba ayudando. Su vista reconoció las bolsas en la puerta y las tomó para ingresarlas.

Dentro de la casa, tenían las tareas bastante divididas. Así que no siempre iban juntos al supermercado. En esa ocasión, les había tocado a los viejos, y suponía que vendrían con infinitos paquetes de galletas de arroz y mucho té. Ace no podía quejarse, siempre que tenía que ir él terminaban comprando chatarra, era peor si iba con Luffy quien se distraía fácilmente con cualquier producto.

El niño bajó apenas escuchó la puerta abriéndose muy emocionado por ver a sus abuelos y mirar qué cosas habían comprado.

—Aquí no hay nada para ti —advirtió viendo a Luffy acercándose.

—¡Pero papá! —protestó haciendo pucheros—. Tengo hambre.

Ace se rió al verlo enojado, así que tomó uno de los paquetes de galletas que sobresalía de la bolsa para abrirlo y darle algunas.

—Sólo eso que vamos a merendar —Ace dejó las galletas lejos del alcance del niño y éste gruñó molesto mientras masticaba su snack.

Koala bajó junto con Law. Ella llevaba su mochila puesta y un abrigo en las manos.

—¿Ya te vas? —le preguntó a la chica y ella asintió.

—Mi amigo está cerca, así que ya me voy.

—Pero no terminamos de jugar —dijo Luffy triste porque se marchaba y Koala le acarició la cabeza dejando su abrigo sobre una silla.

—Te prometo que seguiremos jugando la próxima vez que venga —aseguró ella.

Los demás estaban entrando así que también se despidieron de Koala apenas dijo que se marchaban. Intentaron invitarla a cenar, pero ella dijo que tenía planes. Todos la apreciaban mucho desde que la conocieron, así que de vez en cuando solían invitarla a que se quede.

Terminaron de entrar las cosas mientras la muchacha se marchaba y Law le llamó la atención.

—Se olvidó eso —dijo el niño señalando el abrigo que Koala dejó en la silla.

—Iré a dárselo —anunció Ace y Luffy vociferó que también quería ir. Así que tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos y el abrigo para ver si ella no se había ido.

Salió rápido para llamar a Koala y Luffy gritó con él cuando la vieron casi a una cuadra de distancia. La chica se dio vuelta y los saludó. Ace notó la expresión sorprendida de ella por su abrigo y cómo comenzó a acercarse para buscarlo. No se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, que alguien más se encontraba a su lado. Parpadeó varias veces y su ceño se frunció pensando que debía estar loco.

Su garganta se secó repentinamente y creyó que tendría alguna clase de paro cardíaco porque su corazón golpeó fuerte dentro de su pecho. Hacía años que no sentía sudor frío bajando por su nuca y Ace tuvo que esforzarse para respirar e ignorar la taquicardia que lo estaba volviendo loco a medida que esa persona se iba acercando.

Era igual. Era él. No podía ser él. Pero lo estaba mirando como si fuera él. Con esos mismos ojos grandes y brillantes que su niño había heredado. Aun así, era imposible, o eso pensó hasta que oyó a Luffy gritar.

—¡Sabo!

Si existía un alma, en ese momento Ace sintió que le abandonó el cuerpo. Fue tan fuerte que tuvo que bajar a Luffy porque sentía que ya no podía sostenerlo. Su niño se acercó contento a saludar a ese hombre y éste le correspondió el gesto como si lo conociera.

Sintió que estaba dentro de una pesadilla, una de las miles que tuvo desde que se separaron. Esas que lo atacaban todas las noches que intentaba dormir entre el llanto y los ataques de pánico, donde se perdía en fantasías variadas donde se reencontraba con él, pero no estaba preparado para que pasara en la realidad.

—Gracias, Ace —dijo Koala con una sonrisa tomando el abrigo de sus manos muertas—. No noté que lo estaba olvidando.

La oyó reír, pero ni siquiera prestó atención a qué dijo porque no podía dejar de verlo. Era él. Tenía el cabello distinto, una cicatriz, estaba mucho más alto; pero era él sin duda.

—¿Ace? —masculló Sabo con esa voz que le dio la certeza que necesitaba para dejar de negarse infantilmente.

—Sabo... —contestó intentando hablar y respirar sin ahogarse al hacerlo.

Koala los miró a ambos sin entender qué estaba pasando en ese momento. No, definitivamente no podría imaginárselo.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó ella confundida acercándose a Sabo.

¿Ellos eran amigos entonces? De todas personas en el mundo, ¿Sabo tenía que ser amigo de la niñera de su hijo? _El hijo de ambos_... Se sintió un idiota en ese momento, ¿cómo estaba pasando eso sin que supiera?

—Sí, de cuando éramos chicos —contestó Sabo sin dejar de mirar a Ace.

Luffy no entendió tampoco por qué Ace se puso así de raro. Nunca le había gustado ver a su papá triste. Frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba a él y tomaba su mano para llamar su atención.

—¿Papá? —dijo el niño mirándolo preocupado sin entender por qué se veía mal de repente.

Ace cerró los ojos al oírlo sintiendo que algo se desgarraba en su interior. Su niño había aprendido a hablar rápido y era muy conversador, algo que le encantaba, y siempre le gustó oírlo llamarlo papá, pero en ese instante no supo qué hacer.

—¿Papá? —repitió Sabo asombrado y Ace se sintió incapaz de seguir mirándolo a los ojos—. ¿Es tu hijo?

Un nudo monstruoso se formó en su garganta. Asintió porque las palabras no salían de su boca. Apretó más fuerte la mano de Luffy aferrada a la suya y respiró profundo intentando mantenerse entero, porque sentía que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse.

—Vaya, no sabía que habías tenido un hijo —Sabo pasó una mano por su cabello agobiado y miró a Koala que parecía cada vez más intrigada por lo que ocurría—. Nos conocimos cuando éramos niños, pero luego nos... perdimos el rastro.

Ace no estaba seguro si decir que sólo se "perdieron el rastro" era lo indicado para describir la situación, más bien tuvieron una separación traumática, pero no iban a decirlo por más que ambos eran conscientes de eso.

—No sabía que papá y Sabo eran amigos —mencionó Luffy riendo y ese sonido ayudó a que se relajara un poco.

Amigos, compañeros, _todo._ Ace volvió a mirar a Sabo sólo para asegurarse de nuevo que toda esa situación estaba pasando y los ojos impactados de éste le confundieron. Soñó muchas veces con su encuentro con Sabo, siempre con sentimientos explotando entre ambos, pero nunca pensó que se sintiera así de incómodo y tenso. La realidad era una mierda.

—¿Quieren hablar solos? —dijo Koala aparentemente preocupada y Ace sintió que la taquicardia iba a matarlo. No estaba listo para eso.

—Está bien —contestó Sabo negando—. Podríamos hablar después, ¿no? Ya sabes, para ponernos al día.

Ace asintió de nuevo e intentó sonreír. Era pésimo fingiendo.

—Claro —contestó intentando sonar normal—. Ehm... pásenla bien y fue... bueno verte.

Una parte dentro de él, estaba feliz de ver a Sabo entero y bien, a pesar de la cicatriz. Si algo le había carcomido por esos años era no saber qué había pasado con él y eso lo dejaba un poco más tranquilo. Quizá su comentario se sintió honesto, como realmente era, porque Sabo le sonrió de una forma encantadora que lo hizo estremecer.

—También fue bueno verte.

No hubo otras palabras ni tampoco se acercaron más. Ace entró a su casa con Luffy cerrando la puerta con fuerza y apoyándose contra la madera porque sentía que iba a caerse. Respiró agitado mientras colocaba una mano en su pecho. Estaba mareado y temblaba. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

Pasó las manos por su rostro que estaba cubierto de sudor mientras se deslizaba hacia el piso. Luffy, preocupado junto a él, tiró de su camiseta intentando llamar su atención.

—Papá, papá —dijo el niño angustiado—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

Intentó controlar su respiración para no preocuparlo y le sonrió a su hijo. Le hubiera acariciando la cabeza pero sus manos temblaban demasiado.

—Estoy cansado —contestó—. Me iré a acostar, ¿sí? Ve a jugar con Law.

Luffy no pareció convencido, pero Ace necesitaba estar solo. Así que se levantó para dirigirse a su habitación. Por suerte la entrada estaba separada de la cocina, así que nadie vio ese momento lamentable. Su niño no lo siguió al cuarto. Se sentó en la cama agarrándose la cabeza y no supo cuánto estuvo en esa posición hasta que alguien tocó su hombro.

—¿Ace, qué ocurre?

—Rosi...

No dijo nada, porque las palabras no salía. Intentó aguantar, pero no pudo. Apenas lo vio, se lanzó a los brazos de ese hombre cariñoso que tanto lo había ayudado y lloró. Las lágrimas inundaron su rostro de una forma crítica. Rosinante lo abrazó y acarició su espalda, porque no era la primera vez que lo contenía en alguna de sus crisis. Por más que fuera a terapia, ninguna medicina lo ayudaba a calmarse más que esas muestras de cariño.

No estuvo seguro cuánto tiempo transcurrió hasta que dejó de llorar y pudo hablar. La garganta le dolía y su cuerpo estaba inesperadamente cansado. Rosi se había recostado en su cama y dejó que Ace se acurrucara en su pecho, le acarició el cabello hasta que lo sintió respirar con normalidad. Actuó de la misma forma que con Law cuando tenía pesadillas, el pequeño niño tenía problemas para dormir y había descubierto que la compañía y cariño lograban calmarlo. Por más que Ace ya tuviera un hijo y una vida de adulto, era un niño. Tuvo que enfrentarse a cosas que no correspondían a su edad y, por más que solía comportarse como una persona mayor, no siempre podía lidiar con las emociones que lo acechaban.

Pasó un rato donde, por suerte, nadie tocó la puerta ni los molestó. Law seguramente estaría jugando con Luffy para distraerlo. El niño pequeño había ido a buscarlo para decirle que Ace no se sentía bien y Rosinante le pidió a Law que lo cuidara. Garp y Sengoku probablemente no notarían su ausencia. Era mejor así, por el momento.

—¿Qué ocurrió, Ace? —preguntó después de un rato cuando ya lo sintió mucho más calmado, pero no obtuvo una respuesta al instante.

La escena que acababa de vivir se repitió en su cabeza cientos de veces y Ace se preguntó si en serio había pasado, si fue real, si su mente no lo traicionó como tantas otras veces. Tragó saliva mientras suspiraba. Sí, pasó. Se encontró con Sabo, cosa que había imaginado mucho pero asumió que jamás pasaría.

El estrés que le provocó el momento ya había descendido, ahora el problema estaba en qué hacer, cómo seguir. Tenía muchas dudas, pero confiaba lo suficiente en Rosinante para compartírselas.

—Me reencontré con Sabo —dijo con la voz cansada y sintió la tensión en ese hombre que lo abrazaba se forma protectora. Rosi sabía bien su historia y todo lo que pasó. No le extrañaba que se sorprenda—. Al parecer es amigo de Koala y estaba con ella cuando salí... Lo sé, parece una locura, pero allí estaba y fue... tan raro. ¡Y Luffy lo conoce! Por favor, la cara que puso cuando lo oyó decirme papá, debe haber pensado... ¡No sé qué pensó!

—¡Ace, cálmate! —lo interrumpió Rosinante con su voz fuerte y firme preocupado por la cordura de ese niño, aunque la situación era delicada y entendía que estuviera con los nervios a flor de piel—. Debes tranquilizarte primero, alterado no vas a resolver nada, sólo te haces daño. No quieres que Luffy te vuelva a ver así, ¿no?

Se mordió los labios pensando en la escena lamentable que su hijo tuvo que ver. No quería que Luffy se preocupara ni tampoco causar problemas. Sabía que debía calmarse, pero era muy difícil. Este encuentro podía significar que la vida que formó con mucho esfuerzo hasta ese momento cambiaría y Ace no sabía si estaba listo.

—Conoce a Luffy —repitió pensativo—. Tengo que decirle, pero no sé si pueda o él quiera enterarse de algo así... ¿Qué debería hacer?

—No creo que sea correcto que viva sin saber de su hijo ahora que se encontraron y más porque descubriste que lo conoció —dijo con sinceridad y Ace sabía que tenía razón—, pero decirle es tu decisión, Ace. Aquí todos vamos a estar contigo como siempre.

Agradeció ese apoyo y lo abrazó de nuevo. El sólo pensar en decirle la verdad a Sabo le generaba rechazo. No podía imaginarse ese momento ni tampoco la reacción que éste tendría. Ace tenía miedo que lo odiase porque le ocultó a su hijo y no lo buscó, pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo después de todo lo que pasó entre ellos, después de cómo se separaron? Esos recuerdos le revolvían el estómago.

Tener a Luffy fue su decisión por más que lo hicieron juntos. Había sido su responsabilidad y su sufrimiento. Ace amaba a ese niño y no estaba listo para revivir el dolor que atravesó en esa época dura. Aun así, tampoco podía pensar en mentirle a Sabo ahora que lo encontró.

Le diría y después pensaría qué hacer. No podría vivir tranquilo con esa carga en su consciencia.


	22. Chapter 22

Ese día sería difícil. Ace sabía que se encontraría con fuertes berrinches y llantos, a los cuales no tenía cabeza para enfrentarse. Hoy Luffy debía ir a colocarse una vacuna, pero al niño no le gustaban y le daba miedo, como a muchas personas. Ace le había perdido completamente la impresión a las agujas después de iniciar su tratamiento hormonal, pero su hijo era diferente.

Fueron hasta la clínica temprano un día que no tenía clases en la universidad y su hijo faltó al jardín. Luffy había estado reacio a ir, casi parecía saber qué harían. Tuvo que arrastrarlo para que quisiera entrar, pero ni aun así funcionó. Lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevó con los enfermeros.

El niño lloró cuando le pincharon la piel y a Ace le dolió tener que oírlo. No le gustaba que sufriera, pero esto era necesario. Esta vacuna prevenía enfermedades como el sarampión o la rubeola. Anotaron esa en su calendario y dentro de algún tiempo le tocarían otras. El enfermero le prometió a Luffy que la próxima no dolería y el niño asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Ace lo abrazó y lo llevó en sus brazos mientras salían. Su hijo hundió el rostro en su cuello todavía consternado, pero al menos ya no lloraba.

—¿Ya pasó?

—Sí... —murmuró el niño.

—¿Quieres que te compre algo? —preguntó esperando contentarlo un poco con eso. Luffy no contestó hasta que se apartó para mirarlo.

—Carne.

—Eso hay en casa, piensa en otra cosa.

—Mmm... ¡chocolate!

Rió ante ese pedido y asintió. Podía comprarle un huevo Kinder, se lo merecía después de esa vacuna. Bajó a Luffy y éste le tendió una mano para seguir caminando pero no el brazo donde le dieron la vacuna porque dolía.

Caminaron juntos para salir de la clínica. Ace sabía que Ivan no estaba ese día trabajando y lo lamentó porque le gustaría verlo. Después de todo lo que le pasó, hablar con él le vendría bien.

Ace tuvo una sesión de terapia muy movilizante hace unos días. Le habló a Bon-chan lo que ocurrió con Sabo, cómo lo hizo sentir y qué le estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos. Tenía miedo. Sí quería decirle la verdad, pero a la vez no sabía qué esperar. Sus pensamientos siempre imaginaban problemas. Sabo no reaccionaría bien y Ace lo sabía.

También meditó si realmente valía la pena hacerlo, pero enseguida alejaba eso de su mente. No tenía que mentir ni ocultar la verdad. Bon-chan le recordó también que no debía culparse, porque vivió situaciones muy difíciles y que era admirable cómo se levantó para cuidar a Luffy. Aun así, Ace no creía que eso tuviera valor para Sabo cuando le dijera.

Koala siguió yendo a cuidar a los niños y podía sentir la mirada de la chica sobre él. Percibía que tenía muchas preguntas, y Ace también, pero ninguno dijo nada del tema.

Un día, Ace se acercó a ella para preguntarle si le podía dar el número de Sabo, porque quería escribirle para _ponerse_ _al día_ como habían dicho cuando se vieron. Ella asintió luego de permanecer pensativa y se lo dio.

Ahora el siguiente paso era llamarlo, pero no podía. Mejor enviaría un mensaje, aunque todavía no había juntado el valor suficiente.

Tampoco les había dicho a los viejos aún que lo reencontró. Primero creía que debía hablar con Sabo y después ver qué hacer a partir de ahí.

Toda esa situación era difícil y una mierda. No sabía si iba a poder sobrellevarlo.

Antes de salir, le sorprendió cruzarse con un médico conocido.

—Vaya, si es Spiderman —dijo Marco con una sonrisa viendo a Luffy y luego a Ace—. Espero que esté todo en orden.

—Sí, algo así —contestó Ace suspirando—. Vinimos por una vacuna.

—Papá me dijo que me daría chocolate.

Marco se rió y acarició la cabeza de Luffy. Después de esa vez que atendió a su hijo en la guardia, Ace comenzó a cruzárselo más seguido. Al parecer, no trabajaba hacía mucho en esa clínica cuando Luffy tuvo su accidente de Spiderman. Ace solía ir seguido para consultar con Ivan y terminaba viéndose con él. Siempre le preguntaba por su pequeño héroe y tenían conversaciones amenas.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Marco provocando que Ace dé un respingo—. Luces cansado.

—Fue... una semana complicada —comentó pensando en todos los momentos de pánico que vivió desde que se reencontró con Sabo y la ansiedad que le producía el enviarle un estúpido mensaje.

—Si hay algo que pueda hacer, dímelo. Estoy en consultorio casi todos los días a esta hora.

No supo cómo tomar eso, pero aun así le agradeció.

Recordó las palabras de Ivan, que siempre le decía que ese médico tenía un _interés particular_ en él, pero Ace no lo creía. Sólo era amable, ¿no? Aunque Smoker también era amable con él y tuvo _esas_ _intenciones_. ¿Será que Marco también? Distinguir esas cosas era muy difícil. De todas formas, ese médico era atractivo, aunque desde que Luffy le decía "doctor piña" no podía dejar de verlo así.

Fue con su hijo un rato al parque para que se olvidara del tema de la vacuna, pero antes le compró su chocolate Kinder con sorpresa. Luffy lo comió en un segundo y tardaron un rato en armar el juguete. Era una especie de auto o bicicleta, no tenía la suficiente imaginación para interpretarlo, pero a Luffy le gustó y fue a jugar con él.

Observó un rato a su hijo en los juegos del parque y cómo se entretenía deslizando el pequeño juguete nuevo por el tobogán. No había nadie a esa hora y pudo disfrutar de la tranquilidad del lugar mientras Luffy se entretenía.

Sacó su teléfono y pensó hacerlo. Tenía que ser rápido antes de arrepentirse.

" _Hola Sabo, soy Ace. Quería saber si estás libre uno de estos días para vernos y hablar."_

Enviar.

Luego de presionar ese botón, estuvo a punto de borrar el mensaje, pero se contuvo. Guardó el celular e intentó concentrarse en no perder la cabeza mientras la taquicardia parecía estar a punto de matarlo. Respiró profundo y pensó que ya estaba hecho. Dio ese paso y no podía arrepentirse. En realidad sí, pero no quería. Ya decidió que no esperaría para decir la verdad, el problema era cómo lo haría.

¿Debería llegar y que la primer oración que saliera de su boca sea "Luffy es tu hijo"? No era una mala opción, pero tampoco podía lanzar esa bomba sin preparar el terreno.

No sabía cómo mierda decirlo y tuvo ganas de morirse en ese instante.

Luffy tiró de su mano para que fuera a jugar y de esa forma le recordó que no podía morir aún porque debía cuidarlo. Ace suspiró y fue con él. Luego pensaría qué hacer. Tampoco volvió a ver su celular, a pesar que lo sintió sonar y vibrar. Lo haría cuando estuviera listo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desde que salió de su hogar, tenía el presentimiento que las cosas no saldrían bien, pero no podía arrepentirse. Caminó por las calles con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos. Ese día hacía mucho frío a pesar que estuviera caminando por el lado de la calle donde daba el sol. Los pies de Ace anduvieron lento porque no quería llegar a su destino. Tragó saliva cuando dio vuelta la esquina y vio el café donde seguramente Sabo lo estaría esperando. Se detuvo antes de cruzar la calle.

Pasaron varios días desde que le envió el mensaje. La ansiedad que recorrió su cuerpo cuando le contestó le impidió ver el chat hasta varias horas después y finalmente acordaron verse en ese café.

¿Cómo debía hacerlo? Todavía estaba tentado con llegar y decir "Luffy es tu hijo" porque le hartaba tener esta tensión que le hacía doler el cuerpo, pero no lo haría. Tampoco tenía idea cuándo o cómo decir algo así. Esto sería una tortura.

Respiró profundo y decidió avanzar. Tenía que hacerlo, retroceder no era una opción.

Atravesó la puerta de cristal y el ambiente cálido del lugar fue muy agradable. Miró hacia todos lados pero no había nadie allí que se pareciera a Sabo. Comprobó la hora e incluso se fijó que había llegado un poco tarde, ¿qué habría pasado? Ace caminó entre las mesas de madera pintadas de blanco y se sentó en una donde había un pequeño jarrón con flores amarillas que supuso eran de papel por los pétalos opacos. El lugar lucía desgastado, pero a la vez moderno, uno más de esos cafés que se estaban poniendo de moda en todos lados. Era agradable el ambiente.

Una chica se acercó con un menú y le preguntó qué quería tomar.

Whisky fue la primer idea que le pasó por la mente, porque su cuerpo le pedía algo fuerte para sobrellevar ese momento, pero terminó pidiendo un café con leche.

Miró su celular de forma distraída, pero no alcanzó a ver sus mensajes pendientes porque una voz llamó su atención.

—Hola —dijo Sabo llegando a su mesa—. Siento haberme demorado, ¿estás hace mucho?

—No —contestó intentando no mostrarse impresionado por volver a verlo. No terminaba de acostumbrarse—. Acabo de llegar, Luffy me retrasó con un berrinche.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al mencionar a su hijo de una forma tan liviana, como si en realidad no fuera de ambos. Su cerebro explotaría si seguía pensando así. Sabo se rió por lo que dijo y se quitó su abrigo para sentarse frente a él.

—¿Quería venir? —preguntó—. Podrías haberlo traído. ¿Qué se quedó haciendo?

Ace negó al instante que dijo eso.

—No, querría ser el centro de atención y comerse todo —aseguró riéndose al pensar en su niño, porque así era siempre—. Dijo que iba a enseñarle a jugar en la play a los abuelos, aunque no creo que funcione.

Por más que Luffy fuera pequeño, sabía manejar bien la consola y tenía sus juegos preferidos, aunque Law era el que siempre jugaba con él. Ace también la usaba de vez en cuando y en varias, muchas, ocasiones se quedó horas jugando. Corazón era bastante torpe, así que siempre perdía todas las partidas mientras que Garp y Sengoku parecían un par de dinosaurios queriendo sostener los controles. Siempre era divertido cuando los niños querían mostrarles cómo jugar.

En ese instante, recordó que Sabo no sabía nada de su vida ni con quien vivía. Quizá Koala le había contado un poco, pero suponía que ahora debía hacerlo él. Era una buena forma de comenzar a hablar.

—Me mudé con Garp —explicó—. También vivimos con Sengoku, su hijo Rosinante y el hijo de éste Law. Mucha gente, pero están bien.

—Al final terminaste llevándote bien con el viejo, ¿no? —preguntó Sabo apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano—. Era bueno, aunque nos daba miedo de chicos, ¿recuerdas?

Ace suspiró asintiendo. Ya no se llevaban mal con Garp, pero de vez en cuando peleaban.

—Supongo que Luffy lo ablandó un poco —dijo alzando los hombros sin saber qué decir—. ¿Y qué tal tu... vida?

Se sintió un poco tonto al hacer esa pregunta, ¿pero cómo se supone que debía decirlo? Siempre había tenido esas dudas dentro de su cabeza, pero no quería sonar muy indiscreto. Ace pasó noches enteras pensando en Sabo, sobre todo esos momentos donde Luffy no se podía dormir y tenía que mantenerse despierto con él cuando era un bebé.

—¿Yo? —preguntó como si no estuviese preparado para contestar, pero aun así lo hizo—. Bueno... bien. Me mudé aquí hace dos años y conocí a Koala en la universidad. Trabajo e hice un intercambio en Londres, volví hace poco. Aún estoy estudiando Ciencias de la Comunicación de todas formas.

Ace oyó atento cada palabra y se permitió observarlo un poco más mientras hablaba. Cuando eran niños, Sabo había comenzado a dejarse el cabello largo, pero siempre se lo tenía que cortar por obligación. Ahora los mechones rubios y salvajes caían sobre su rostro, excepto por el costado derecho de su cabeza donde tenía rapado. También notó piercing en sus orejas, aunque Ace también se había hecho algunos, pero no le daban ese aspecto tan _rebelde_.

Algo más que notó fue que Sabo era apenas un poco más alto que él, aunque sentados no se apreciaba la diferencia. Su cuerpo era mucho más ancho y su espalda grande. Ace recordó cuando eran más chicos y tenían tamaños similares, cosa que cambió ahora que estaban en los veinte años. No le molestaba darse cuenta de eso, sino que le daba un poco de nostalgia.

—¿Quieres ser periodista? —preguntó Ace asombrado y sonrió—. Creo que te va bien, yo me fui por la química.

—¿Sí? Es genial, recuerdo que eras bueno para los números.

—Y a ti te encantaba leer, ¿ya no quieres ser escritor?

—Vaya, te acuerdas de eso —Sabo pareció asombrado y Ace sintió verguenza, pero asintió—. Aún escribo, pero por el momento sólo he publicado notas para el medio donde trabajo, aunque son todas de temas sociales y culturales.

—Deben ser interesantes, me gustaría leerlas.

—Puedo pasártelo.

Sabo tomó su celular y le envió un link de la página donde trabajaba. "Revista Amphibia" se llamaba y también le dijo que tenía un podcast llamado "La hoguera roja" que hablaba de política y cultura. Le asombró saber tantas cosas sobre él en ese instante. Al parecer tenía un buen trabajo y lo disfrutaba. Prometió luego investigar al respecto.

Sonrió de una forma muy honesta mientras conversaban. Fue agradable ese momento y casi se olvidó de toda la tensión que tenía mientras caminaba hacia ese lugar. Estar con Sabo siempre lo había hecho sentir cómodo y también era muy divertido, le resultó hermoso y aterrador darse cuenta que eso no había cambiado.

Su café llegó y Sabo se pidió otro sin leche. Ace hizo un comentario de cómo podía beberlo así y recibió como respuesta que tuvo que pasarse muchas horas estudiando y leyendo sin descanso, así que se habituó al café negro.

Conversaron un poco más sobre cosas triviales. Sabo le contó sobre su trabajo y el intercambio que hizo, cosa que a Ace le pareció fascinante. Incluso parecía que le iba bien en la universidad, por más que le faltaran algunos años para terminar su carrera. En cambio Ace le dijo que él apenas empezaba a estudiar química, que tuvo que retrasarse en terminar la secundaria e iniciar la universidad porque tuvo un hijo. En ese instante recordó el tema principal que lo tenía allí, pero ¿debía decirlo ahora?

La cafetería comenzó a llenarse con más gente que iba a comer y conversaban muy fuerte. Se sintió demasiado incómodo para sacar el tema.

—También me atrasé en la secundaria luego del accidente, pero pude ponerme al día —comentó Sabo llamando la atención de Ace—. Supuse que no lo sabías, pero estuve algunos meses en coma por un accidente. Ahí gané la cicatriz —Señaló el lado izquierdo de su rostro—. Me tomó un tiempo rehabilitarme, dejé la casa de mis padres y me mudé. Intenté contactarte, pero... ya te habías ido.

Tuvo que morder el interior de su mejilla para que la mueca en su rostro no cambiara. Respiró con tranquilidad porque no era el momento de dejarse dominar por recuerdos del pasado, pero revivirlo le hacía sentir enfermo.

—Me enteré que habías tenido un accidente, pero no mucho más —dijo y bebió un poco de su café intentando distraerse—. Incluso fui a tu casa a buscarte, pero tu familia no me quiso decir nada y luego de eso me fui con Garp.

Eso parecía algo demasiado lejano, como si lo hubiera vivido en otra dimensión, pero no fue así.

—Después vino Luffy a mi vida y todo ocurrió muy rápido —contó pensando en ese tiempo oscuro donde la pasó tan mal. Sabo también la había pasado mal y ahora ambos estaban ahí aparentemente mejor, pero en el fondo los dos seguían muy dañados.

—No sabía que habías ido... —murmuró Sabo abatido mirando su taza—. Yo pensé que te habías marchado después de lo que pasó. Pensaba escaparme para encontrarte, pero... ahí fue cuando pasó el accidente.

Tampoco se sintió capaz de sostenerle la mirada. Eso aún dolía, por más que hayan pasado años. La forma en que se separaron fue muy tortuosa y aún era difícil pensar en eso sin que doliera.

—No es importante eso, Sabo —dijo casi suspirando y lo vio con una expresión cansada—. Ahora ya estás bien y por suerte no vives más con ellos. Fuiste muy valiente y... en serio estoy feliz de saber que pudiste superar eso.

Era muy sincero con sus palabras, porque verlo bien significó un gran alivio para su conciencia, pero un poco culpable se sintió al pensar que pasó por algo tan horrible por él. Su relación había sido problemática desde el principio, muchas veces pensó que no debieron dejar que todo fluyera de esa forma, pero a la vez no se arrepentía lo suficiente. Se tomaron unos momentos donde estuvieron en silencio, demasiado para pensar y reflexionar.

—¿Entonces, vives con Koala? —preguntó intentando sonar casual para cortar un poco la tensión de ese momento.

—Sí, alquilamos juntos después del primer año —respondió Sabo—. Es una buena amiga y ambos nos respetamos nuestros espacios.

Asintió demostrando que lo había escuchado. Desde que los vio juntos fuera de su casa tenía una idea cruzándole la cabeza, pero no sabía si estaba bien preguntar o no.

—Ah... ¿entonces no salen? —dijo finalmente y se sintió un poco tonto por estar preguntando eso, pero quería saber. Fue por ella que acababan de volverse a encontrar. Ace también fue su novio, o algo así, no tenía nada de malo que preguntara ¿no?—. Digo... se ven bien juntos.

—No, no —contestó riendo—. Es mi amiga.

Eso le llamó la atención, porque en serio se veían cercanos, aunque tal vez Sabo no se lo querría decir. No debería estar metiéndose en su vida de todas formas.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó y Ace lo miró sin entender lo que dijo—, ¿sales con alguien?

No quería responder esa pregunta, pero no estaba en posición de negarse. Bebió un poco más de café terminándolo y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—Algo así... —contestó pensando en Smoker, pero no quería hablar mucho de eso—. No fue sencillo, pero... es bueno.

Pensó en las salidas que tuvo con ese hombre, en cómo la pasaba con él y lo bien que se llevaba con Luffy. Incluso Corazón y los viejos lo apreciaban. Era agradable estar con Smoker, pero tan diferente a como fue su relación con Sabo. No debería pensar en eso.

Permanecieron en silencio y pudo notar la mueca de Sabo sorprendida, como si acabara de decirle algo que en verdad no esperaba oír.

—Eso es genial —dijo con una sonrisa que le estrujó el pecho—. ¿Es el padre de Luffy?

Ace apretó los dientes al oír esa pregunta. _Tú eres su padre_ pensó pero no pudo decirlo. ¿Será que Sabo sospechaba algo? No estaba seguro, pero sería lógico que lo hiciera y esa sola idea le generó un ansioso nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué pasaría si le decía que Smoker era el padre? Sería extraño, lo imaginó inevitablemente, pero Ace nunca le mentiría.

—Es... complicado —suspiró sintiéndose un cobarde por no decir las cosas de frente. Miró su café acabado y luego a Sabo—. ¿Te molesta si nos vamos a conversar a otro lado?

Lo notó sorprendido por su petición, pero la sola idea de decir algo tan _fuerte_ en ese lugar le ponía más nervioso aún. Así que pidieron la cuenta y salieron. Volvió a abrigarse y se colocó la bufanda cuando el frío gélido le golpeó la cara. Ya estaba atardeciendo.

—¿Quieres venir a casa? —preguntó Sabo y Ace lo miró impactado por esa propuesta. ¿En serio lo estaba invitando? Quizá Sabo pensó que se lo tomó mal, porque siguió hablando—. Koala trabaja hasta tarde hoy, pero puedes venir cuando esté ella si quieres.

La idea de posponer esa charla para otro día le provocaba náuseas. Si se iba ahora, no estaba seguro de poder juntar el coraje suficiente para volver a ver a Sabo y decirle la verdad. No era la mejor idea estar solos en un espacio reducido, aunque no pensaba que algo entre ellos fuese a pasar, pero quizá era preferible así.

Aceptó ir y ambos se dirigieron al departamento que compartía con Koala.


	23. Chapter 23

El viaje fue rápido. Apenas tomaron un autobús y se bajaron cerca del edificio. Ace no habló mucho porque se quedó muy metido en sus pensamientos y meditó si hacía lo correcto.

Sabo parecía estar muy bien, lejos de sus padres y formando una carrera en algo que lo apasionaba. Luffy estaba creciendo bien sólo teniéndolo a él como padre. Entonces, ¿era necesario generar todo ese drama?

No podría vivir tranquilo sabiendo que ocultó algo tan importante. Sabo tenía derecho a conocer a su hijo como tal y Luffy a disfrutar a su otro padre. ¿Quién era él para negarles eso? Ace se sintió muy atormentado en ese instante, tanto que casi se olvidó de bajar del ascensor cuando llegaron al piso y Sabo tuvo que llamarlo para que volviera a prestar atención a la realidad.

Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió con el departamento. El living lo recibió con apenas un sillón y una mesa grande de madera con seis sillas. Había algunos estantes con libros, muchos libros, y una televisión. No estaba casi decorado, a excepción de un par de velas en la mesa que le daban color al lugar, que tenía tonos muy claros en el piso y las paredes.

Sabo cerró la puerta y encendió las luces mientras Ace miraba. Notó una pequeña puerta que supuso sería la cocina y un pasillo con tres puertas más —las que dedujo serían las habitaciones y el baño—. Era espacioso, lo suficiente para que vivan dos personas.

—Es lindo —mencionó observando el departamento y se quitó el abrigo para dejarlo en el sillón—. Parece que vives muy ordenado, aunque ahora te ves como un _punk_.

No pudo evitar reírse por su comentario y esperaba que a Sabo no le moleste. Lo vio sonreír también mientras se quitaba el abrigo y tomaba el suyo para colgarlo.

—Koala me convenció de cortarlo así. Dijo que me hacía ver más malo.

Eso le pareció divertido de imaginar. Lo vio tocarse el cabello y Ace se encontró mordiéndose los labios.

—Te queda bien el look rebelde —dijo sonriendo y Sabo le devolvió el gesto.

—También te ves bien con el pelo más largo —comentó provocando que Ace se tocara su propio cabello—. Antes no te gustaba tenerlo así.

Ace alzó los hombros mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Ya no es algo que me importe mucho, como me veo y… eso.

No iba a explicarle a Sabo todos los problemas y terapia que tenía que atravesar para aceptarse a sí mismo. Era un trabajo continuo de todos los días, pero lo llevaba mucho mejor que cuando tenía catorce años.

—Eso es genial —Sabo pareció feliz de oírlo—. Ehm… Es un poco tarde, ¿no? ¿Te gustaría cenar algo?

No había visto la hora, pero sí suponía que era tarde, aunque no sabía si tanto para cenar. Siguió a Sabo a la cocina, la cual era pequeña, pero tenía todo lo necesario y una puerta hacia una terraza.

—¿Cocinas? —preguntó muy sorprendido—. Cuando éramos chicos eras un inútil, no puedo creer que aprendiste.

Desde chico, Ace había aprendido a ser independiente y valerse por sus propios medios mientras que Sabo adquirió esas cosas ahora luego de separarse de su familia acomodada.

—Aprendí un poco cuando me mudé, pero Koala es la que más se encarga de eso —comentó Sabo riendo—. De todas formas, me enseñó varias recetas. Hago ricos purés, no me subestimes.

Ace se rió por su comentario. Cualquiera podía hacer un puré, pero no quería tirar sus ánimos abajo. Estuvo de acuerdo con la cena y se puso a pelar las papas para ayudar. Siempre supo cómo cocinar, pero desde que tenía a Luffy tuvo que aprender aún más. Por suerte, en su casa no estaba solo y Rosi o los viejos cocinaban también, no dependía sólo de él. Sin embargo, sí debía estar atento a que Luffy no comiera cualquier cosa. Al menos no era un niño caprichoso con la comida y aceptaba lo que sea.

—¿Le cocinas a Luffy? —preguntó Sabo—. Koala me dijo que come mucho.

—Es una bestia —contestó con respecto a su hijo y la forma salvaje que tenía de comer, aunque se rió al pensarlo porque ambos eran iguales—. Cocino para él la mayoría de las veces, aunque también lo hace Rosi o alguno de los viejos.

Peló bastante rápido las papas y Sabo las puso a hervir. Ace lo miró mientras preparaba la carne para cocinar en el horno.

—Esta comida le encantaría —mencionó Ace con una sonrisa pensando en Luffy—. ¿En serio te cayó bien cuando lo conociste?

Ese encuentro le había dado vueltas en la cabeza sin parar. Pensó en preguntarle a los niños o a Koala, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

Sabo sonrió mientras terminaba de poner todo a cocinar.

—Es un niño agradable —dijo volviendo la vista a Ace—. Cuando lo conocí, me hizo sentir como si ya lo conociera. Creo que es porque es tu hijo y se parece a ti.

Sintió su labio inferior temblar y se lo mordió. Luffy era agradable con todo el mundo, pero le hubiera gustado presenciar ese momento, aunque no sabía si hubiera podido soportarlo. Respiró hondo mientras estiraba las mangas de su suéter para cubrir sus manos frías y cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho, una pequeña costumbre que tenía cuando estaba nervioso y por culpa del clima, aunque el ambiente estaba bastante cálido.

Dejó la cocina un momento para observar la casa y se perdió en los libros que tenía Sabo. Muchos eran de ficción, filosofía, diferentes estudios y hasta algunos cómics. Se rió al sacar una novela gráfica de Star Wars y abrirla. Un par de veces había visto esos cómics en librerías, pero no imaginaba encontrarlas en aquella biblioteca.

Recordó en ese instante que todavía conservaba un libro de Sabo entre sus cosas. ¿Debería devolvérselo? ¿Recordaría en qué parte se quedaron? Eso no parecía muy importante después de todos los años que pasaron.

—Me las regalaron hace un tiempo —explicó Sabo apareciendo junto a él hablando sobre las novelas—. Puedes llevarlas para leer, si quieres.

Ace negó con la cabeza mientras miraba las páginas del cómic.

—¿Has visto las nuevas películas? —preguntó Ace pensando en la nueva trilogía de Star Wars y la cara de Sabo le hizo saber su opinión.

—Nada como la primer trilogía —contestó y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo—. ¿Recuerdas cuando las veíamos siempre?

—Terminator, Back to the Future, Matrix, Mean Girls; mirábamos muchas cosas —dijo riendo, se daban varios maratones de películas—. Pensé en hacer que Luffy mire Star Wars, pero quizá cuando sea un poco más grande, intento protegerlo para que no sepa que Darth Vader es el padre de Luke.

—Me gustaría estar ahí —habló Sabo riendo mientras pensaba en el niño sorprendiéndose con la película sin spoilers—. ¿Quieres ver algo? Aún falta para que esté la comida.

Esto no estaba bien y Ace lo sabía.

Se supone que él estaba ahí para hablar sobre Luffy, no para cenar, conversar y ver películas. Parecían más en el medio de una cita, pero Ace no podía decir que estaba del todo molesto con la situación.

Fueron hasta el sillón y miraron Netflix en la televisión. Recorrieron las series y películas mientras decían qué les había gustado, que no, y perdieron tanto tiempo viendo el catálogo que la comida estaba lista antes que se decidieran a poner algo.

Ayudó a Sabo a colocar las cosas sobre la mesa y dejaron un capítulo al azar de una serie sitcom cualquiera a la cual no le prestaron atención. La comida estaba buena, la carne bien condimentada y el puré le hizo relamerse los labios. Era una cena simple, pero deliciosa.

Se ofreció a lavar los platos cuando terminaron y ni siquiera sabía la hora. Seguro era tarde, muy tarde, y él seguía perdiendo el tiempo. Luego que terminó, se secó las manos y regresó al living. Sabo estaba sentado en el sillón mientras usaba su celular y la televisión seguía encendida.

Era el momento, ya no había nada más que los distrajera de lo importante. Respiró profundo para darse ánimos y se sentó a su lado.

—Ya está —dijo refiriéndose a los platos. Tomó su celular para ver la hora. Eran casi las nueve y media—. Es tarde, se pasó rápido el tiempo.

—¿Tienes que irte?

—No aún… Quería que habláramos —Guardó el celular y miró sus manos pensando qué debería decir. Habían estado toda la tarde hablando de forma muy amena, pero ahora no sabía qué palabras usar—. Yo no… pasé un buen tiempo cuando nos separamos. Sé que debería haberte buscado, pero no estuve en el _mejor estado_ y tener que lidiar con Luffy sólo complicó más las cosas. No estaba preparado para tenerlo ni para pasar por todo en lo que consiste ser un padre. Así que cuando me sentí fuerte de nuevo pasaron varios años y lamento no haber intentado contactarte.

Le daba mucha culpa pensar en eso. Muchas veces consideró si debía intentar buscarlo. Garp y Segoku se lo ofrecieron, pero él se negó porque le daba miedo reencontrarse con Sabo. Temía tener que decirle la verdad y sentirse rechazado, le asustaba justamente ese momento que estaba a punto de ocurrir y el corazón le latió en pánico, pero intentó resistirlo.

Sabo pareció preocupado por él y se apresuró a detener sus palabras.

—No te preocupes —dijo—. También la pasaste mal. Sé que no habrá sido fácil para ti lidiar con todo solo. Me hubiese gustado estar ahí para apoyarte y… aún no es tarde.

Esas últimas palabras confundieron a Ace y lo miró desconcertado sin entender a qué se refería.

—Quiero decir que no vivimos tan lejos —continuó hablando Sabo nervioso—. Podemos volver a ser… amigos.

Sin darse cuenta, negó con la cabeza. Ellos no podían ser amigos, al menos no en ese momento. Había mucho que hablar y mucho que sanar antes de pensar en algo así.

—No creo podamos ser amigos —dijo casi en un susurro doloroso—. Pasaron muchas cosas y yo... Ay, esto es tan difícil.

Pasó ambas manos por su rostro sintiéndose agotado. La habían pasado muy bien todo el día ignorando al elefante en la habitación, pero ya no podían hacerlo más. Era momento de ser sincero.

—Si no puedes ser mi amigo... —continuó Sabo relamiéndose los labios con nerviosismo, se notaba igual de serio y consternado que él—, podemos ser lo otro. Lo que siempre fuimos.

¿Qué?

Ace sintió que el rostro se le puso pálido cuando lo oyó y tuvo la impresión que Sabo no dijo eso, que entendió mal, pero la mano de éste sobre la suya se lo confirmó.

No. No. No.

No se supone que tuvieran esta conversación. Así no era como debía transcurrir, pero no esperó que después de tanto tiempo Sabo siguiera sintiendo algo por él, no imaginó que podría pasar. Los latidos de su corazón desbocado le aturdieron y no pudo contestar nada. Se quedó inmóvil sintiendo cómo le apretaba la mano y una parte de él quiso morir, porque muy en el fondo de su ser se despertó una emoción que creyó enterrada.

—Después de lo que nos pasó todo fue… difícil —Sabo susurró acercándose más a él—. No quiero decirte que va a ser como antes, pero podríamos... podríamos intentarlo.

Un ataque cardíaco sería lo más acertado para describir lo que sintió en ese momento. Su pecho se estrujó y apartó la mirada sintiéndose incapaz de decir nada. No podía decir que sí, por muchos motivos, pero tampoco quería decir no. Sus ojos le ardieron y casi se ahogó intentando respirar.

—No puedo... No podemos —dijo Aca apartando la mano de Sabo—. Eso lo dices porque acabas de encontrarme, pero yo no soy como antes y... también está Luffy.

Luffy. Él era lo importante y el motivo por el que estaban ahí, no por ellos, pero era inevitable que surgieran esos recuerdos. Su relación tuvo un corte inesperado y, por lo visto, ninguno de los dos había terminado de sanar o superar lo que pasó.

—Lo sé, Ace —lo interrumpió—. Siempre me gustaste por tu escencia y eso no cambia. Lo que más me gusta de ti es lo que te hace ser tú. Y Luffy... es un niño genial y me agrada. Se que no voy a poder reemplazar a su otro padre —insistió Sabo acercándose de una forma peligrosa—, pero prometo respetarlo y a tu relación con él. No me importa nada más.

Esas palabras lo dejaron impresionado, tanto que apenas notó el momento exacto donde Sabo tomó su rostro y cerró la distancia que había entre ellos. Ace permaneció congelado mientras sentía esa presión en su boca. Sabía que esto no estaba bien, pero no tuvo la fuerza para apartarse. Por un instante, volvió a ser un niño de catorce años besándose con su mejor amigo mientras descubrían una infinidad de emociones atemorizantes y hermosas.

Sus manos temblorosas se aferraron a la ropa de Sabo y su boca se abrió. No debía hacer esto, pero se sintió tan bien que no pudo evitar ser un poco egoísta. Por un instante, mientras cerraba los ojos, olvidó que ya no eran dos adolescentes experimentando encerrados en una habitación. En esa fantasía no habían sufrido ni se separaron, Sabo no estuvo en coma ni Ace tuvo un bebé. Todo era hermoso como en aquel entonces, por más que fuera irreal.

—Sabo... —suspiró apenas separándose y volvió a acercarse abrazando a ese chico por el cuello para besarlo de nuevo. Quería tener esa fantasía un rato más.

Y Ace se relajó. Bajó la guardia y cualquier barrera que había puesto hacia Sabo se esfumó. Sintió cómo éste colocaba las manos en su cintura y se estremeció. Su boca se movió haciendo ruidos húmedos y se mordieron los labios con un hambre que no correspondía a ese momento que estaban viviendo. Ni las risas falsas de la comedia en el televisor fueron suficiente para regresarlos a la realidad y hacerlos arrepentirse.

Apenas se apartaron, Sabo le besó el rostro y se trasladó a su cuello sin querer dejar de probarlo. ¿Serían las ansias por los años transcurridos o porque también tenía miedo a que, si dejaban de tocarse, todo ese onírico momento se resquebrajara entre sus manos? Ace apretó los ojos y se aferró a la espalda de Sabo porque en serio no quería que eso ocurra, no aún.

—Eres tan hermoso como siempre —susurró con la boca pegada a su cuello y Ace sintió su piel erizarse—, incluso más que antes, más hermoso que nunca.

Apretó el suéter de Sabo entre sus manos y se mordió los labios. No podía decirle eso tan fácilmente, menos cuando lo estaba besando de esa forma. Él fue el primero en decirle cosas así y su cuerpo lo recordaba con cariño. Ladeó la cabeza dándole más espacio en su cuello para que siguiera.

—Tú estás hermoso... sexy —admitió sintiendo vergüenza de sus palabras, pero lo había pensado desde el momento en que se reencontraron. Dejó que sus manos escalen hasta el cabello de Sabo enredándolo entre sus dedos—. Con esa apariencia punk te ves... _muy bien_.

Tragó saliva y jadeó cuando sintió que le mordía. Eso fue demasiado. Intentó apartarse cuando un atisbo de consciencia se hizo presente en su bruma mental.

—Sabo, no podemos —dijo con la voz hecha un hilo, casi pareció que hablaba suspirando y sus brazos estaban débiles, tanto que no logró apartarlo. No deseaba alejarlo en realidad y Sabo lo notó—. Tengo que irme…

—Quédate, Ace —murmuró en su oído—. Quédate conmigo.

Su respiración errática sólo se acentuó más al oírlo. No entendía cómo podía sonar tan sensual y a la vez con cierto cariño mezclado entre la lujuria y la emoción apunto de estallar. Ace se sintió débil y estúpido. ¿En qué momento creyó que iba a poder manejar la situación con Sabo? No había avanzado nada desde que tenía catorce años, seguía siendo el mismo chico tonto totalmente enganchado a su mejor amigo. Era patético.

Alejó esos pensamientos cuando la boca de Sabo se volvió a amoldar a la suya. Hermosos recuerdos se arremolinaron en su pecho mientras colocaba los brazos en su cuello y sentía caricias en su cintura. Fue tan feliz en esa época, tan libre, que casi pensaba que todo esto era parte de un sueño. Besar a Sabo y tocarlo era como volver a ese momento donde era otra persona, alguien sin tantas ataduras que le impedían avanzar.

Ace se dejó llevar por ese río que terminaría arrastrándolo a un mar donde se ahogaría. Quizá después, cuando saliera del agua, todo fuese mejor, pero lo dudaba.

Los besos se volvieron más demandantes. Había mucha hambre y anhelo en cada uno de sus toques. Las manos de Sabo se trasladaron a sus piernas y Ace lo dejó. Le permitió todo. Rodeó la cintura de Sabo y dejó que éste lo levantara del sillón. Era fuerte, mucho más de lo que imaginó, porque lo cargó con increíble facilidad y, en un instante, aterrizó en una cama que olía a él. Estaban en su cama y esto sólo podía ir a un lugar.

Su mandíbula tembló, porque una parte de él sabía que dejarse llevar sólo complicaría más todo, pero su cuerpo caliente no lo dejaba pensar con detenimiento. El raciocinio que tenía almacenado en su ser quedó completamente apagado cuando lo dejó colocarse entre sus piernas como cuando eran adolescentes.

No tenía idea cuándo llegaría Koala o si podían hacer eso allí. Ace se olvidó de todo durante esos instantes. No hubo culpa, no hubo angustia ni miedo; sólo calor, fuego, cargado de muchos sentimientos que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a reproducir en voz alta.

Ace se lamió los labios mientras Sabo atacó su cuello una vez más y volvió a acariciarle la espalda. Era ancho, parecía macizo, y tuvo ganas de verlo sin ropa. Metió las manos debajo del suéter, de la camiseta, hasta que se encontró con piel y la arañó obteniendo un placentero gemido en recompensa.

—Tú estás sexy —susurró Sabo delineando su figura con las manos y deteniéndose en su cintura—. Y mi cuerpo recuerda el tuyo tan bien.

Sintió que esa mano se aventuró debajo de su ropa, viajó por su abdomen y pegó un respingo cuando quiso subir.

—Mi cuerpo cambió —advirtió cuando sintió que quería tocarlo más—. Tuve un bebé y crecí, no me veo como antes.

No sabía qué iba a pensar Sabo de él. Ya no sé preocupaba mucho por su apariencia, al menos no de la misma forma que en el pasado, pero le hacía revivir viejos resquemores que esa persona, quien fue tan importante, lo volviera a ver con todos esos detalles distintos. ¿Se impresionaría? ¿Le daría igual? ¿Le gustaría?

Por alguna razón, sintió que sus palabras aumentaron el vigor en Sabo. Un escalofrío le recorrió al ver cómo los ojos de éste brillaban con fervor. Respiró profundo al sentir cómo le recorría la cadera con sus manos fuertes y percibió el deseo hambriento que desplegó cuando se lamió los labios viéndolo.

El corazón le golpeó en su pecho de una forma dolorosa mientras sentía cómo su cuerpo cada vez estaba más expuesto. Sabo deslizó su ropa y Ace apretó sus manos clavando sus uñas en la carne cuando se encontró con su torso desnudo. Se sintió expectante por lo que pudiera decirle, pero ninguna palabra llegó a sus oídos. Le hizo saber qué pensaba a través del toque.

Los besos se trasladaron a los hombros y luego bajaron más hasta su pecho. Sabo no dijo nada, sólo usó su boca y sus manos para tocarlo mientras la mueca de Ace se retorcía en un gesto compungido. No reprimió el jadeo que salió de él y su cuerpo se arqueó queriendo sentirlo más.

Se aferró a las sábanas de la cama y su cadera se alzó, porque le gustaba y quería más. Sabo colocó una pierna entre las suyas para que se frotara. La ropa era tan molesta y la forma en que atacaba su pecho tan desesperante que Ace sentía que no podría aguantar mucho.

Su cuerpo no era tan sensible e inexplorado como a los catorce años, pero no se sintió así en aquel momento. Desde que se besaron, retrocedieron todos esos años perdidos y cada uno de los toques provocaban que su piel se prendiera fuego.

—Ah, Sabo... —gimió ya sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Porque le gustaba y también lo quería.

Esa mano que lo tocaba descendió por su cuerpo hasta el borde de su pantalón. Quería sacárselo, pero si lo hacía ya no habría vuelta atrás. ¿La había a esta altura? Ace no tenía la fuerza para negarse ni el deseo de hacerlo. Quizá fue así desde que llegó a esa casa o desde que se encontraron.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó Sabo alzando la cabeza para verlo y sus dedos acariciaron el borde de la tela.

—Sólo si también lo haces —respondió exigente porque no quería ser el único desnudo y también tenía un poco de curiosidad por verlo.

Sabo le sonrió y le dio un beso antes de sacarse la ropa. Respiró profundo mientras veía su cuerpo. Lo recordaba de su adolescencia, pero ahora era mucho más grande y mordió sus labios al comprobarlo. Sus ojos viajaron por las cicatrices y marcas que antes no estaban en su piel, pero Sabo seguramente también estaba viendo las suyas.

Ambos se quitaron todo y el nerviosismo era palpable. Un poco anheló esa confianza que tenían cuando se desnudaban, pero quizás era lógico sentir esa ansiedad después de todo el tiempo y las cosas que ocurrieron.

—Sigues siendo cálido —mencionó eso cuando Sabo volvió entre sus piernas y se abrazaron. El roce de su piel le provocó un cosquilleo casi orgásmico debajo de su vientre y sólo estuvo seguro que quería más de eso.

Pasó la yema de sus dedos por esa piel con tanta historia que desconocía y que a la vez recordaba con mucha claridad. Abrazó a Sabo y flexionó sus piernas tensionadas cuando lo sintió embestir suavemente contra él, como cuando se frotaban de la misma forma siendo dos niños inexpertos, pero se sintió muy distinto.

Ace fue consciente de lo mojado que estaba cuando se quitó la ropa y Sabo lo tocó. La mano de éste bajó y abrió con una lentitud abismal sus pliegues para acariciarlo. Pasó los dedos de arriba abajo, despacio, recorriendo su humedad. Varios gemidos largos y sonoros se escaparon de sus labios entrecerrados. Sabo ya no era tímido como cuando eran niños. Siempre fue curioso, pero la inexperiencia hacía que tuviera miedo al tocar y explorar; ahora era todo lo contrario. La seguridad con la que lo tocó esa mano lo hizo estremecer y arquearse. Quería más, todo de él.

—¿Te gusta así, Ace? —preguntó con la voz ronca mientras sus dedos le acariciaban, recorriendo el mismo camino y empapándose—. ¿Suave y despacio?

Esas palabras, los toques, todo; le hicieron temblar, derretirse y enviar lejos las inhibiciones que le impedían disfrutar por completo esto que estaban viviendo.

—Sí, sí —dijo de una forma lastimera moviéndose contra esos dedos—. Hazlo.

Su voz salió desde su garganta como una mezcla de ruego y exigencia. Ya no temía al dolor como cuando era chico ni tenía vergüenza porque le tocara en esos lugares, porque le gustaba y abrazaba ese goce como algo increíble. Era su cuerpo y ya no renegaba —tanto— de él, fue con Sabo con quien empezó a aceptarse y quererse así, y ahora deseaba sentirlo de nuevo.

Ya no eran unos mocosos llenos de dudas, al menos no tantas en cuestiones de cómo hacerlo. Apretó los dientes cuando sintió que le introducía un dedo y estuvo bien, _muy bien_ , incluso lo sintió resbalar en su interior por lo mojado que estaba.

Las manos de Sabo eran grandes y lo tocaban con seguridad, con firmeza, muy diferente a lo que recordaba. Los dedos en su interior fueron más y ahogó varios gemidos en besos desesperados.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Sabo sobre su boca.

Esos dedos le estaban enloqueciendo. Deslizó una mano por su cuerpo para frotar su clítoris al ritmo que Sabo lo tocaba por dentro. No tenía ninguna pena de tocarse, porque se conocía y sabía qué le gustaba, qué le daba placer, y eso no debía avergonzarle. Tragó saliva mientras recibía más besos de Sabo. Era tan sensual la forma en que lo tocaba y las cosas que le decía le estaban haciendo perder la cabeza.

—Me encanta —dijo con la voz hecha un hilo, rota como él—. Ay, Sabo…

Entre gemidos su cuerpo se retorció y se contrajo sobre los dedos de Sabo arqueándose con violencia cuando llegó a un orgasmo demasiado placentero e inesperado que lo azotó con violencia. Respiró agitado y se acarició disfrutando de esa sensación relajante. Se quejó cuando los dedos abandonaron su cuerpo y oyó un ruido húmedo. Aún se sentía caliente y buscó los labios de Sabo para besarlo demostrándoselo.

Su cuerpo se sentía un poco aletargado pero no lo suficiente para querer alejarse. Sus brazos se aferraron al cuello de Sabo mientras sus cuerpos volvían a frotarse. Lo sintió muy excitado y Ace lo incitó moviendo más la cadera contra él. Los roces eran frenéticos, enloquecedores, pero encontró un agradable placer al oírlo gemir entre sus labios.

Sabo se apartó de él mirándolo exaltado y con su cabello rubio hecho un desastre por culpa de las manos de Ace.

—¿Quieres? —preguntó con duda viendolo y Ace asintió sin ningún tipo de duda.

Sabo no se volvió a acercar a él para hacerlo. Lo siguió con la mirada mientras se estiraba hacia la mesita de luz para remover el cajón profundamente con una mano.

—Sé que tenía aquí —Lo escuchó murmurar. Luego de buscar encontró lo que quería: Un condón.

Tragó saliva cuando lo vio. Ya no era algo ajeno para él y sabía que era necesario para hacerlo. Quizá hubieran necesitado esas charlas de educación sexual de más chicos. Aún se sorprendía por la inexperiencia que tenían en aquel entonces y todas las tonterías que hicieron, pero ya no valía la pena lamentarse. Cuando se acercaron de nuevo, varias preguntas se formaron en su cabeza. ¿Dónde habría aprendido Sabo? ¿Habrá tenido situaciones complicadas? ¿Alguna persona con la que estuvo le explicó? ¿Internet? No era momento de preguntar.

Le dejó más lugar entre sus piernas y esperó mientras se colocaba el condón. Se mordió los labios cuando lo sintió entrar. Ya conocía la sensación del látex y anheló cuando fue diferente, pero no renegaría de usarlo. Ya habían cometido un error antes y ahora Luffy existía por eso. Ace ocultó el rostro en el cuello de Sabo abrazándolo queriendo apartar esos pensamientos. Sólo un poco más quería disfrutar de ese momento.

Rasgó su espalda con las uñas cuando entró por completo y se sintió agitado.

—Estoy bien —aseguró Ace con confianza. Dolía un poco, pero Sabo lo esperó. Era consciente que a medida que se movieran se acostumbraría—. Puedes seguir.

—Dime cualquier cosa —avisó suave contra sus labios con esa misma preocupación que siempre había mostrado por él.

Cuando se adaptó mejor a sentirlo dentro, fue más rápido. Era muy intenso, pasional y fuerte de lo que jamás lo hicieron. Sabo volvió a besar y morder su cuello, sus hombros, mientras empujaba. No quería imaginarse la cantidad de marcas, dientes y moretones que luciría en su piel. Y Ace también lo besó, porque quería que Sabo llevara las mismas marcas producto de esa faena inesperada y muy deseada.

Los recuerdos torpes de su adolescencia lo asaltaron, donde hacían las cosas con mucha torpeza pero también con mucho amor. Su piernas se aferraron a la cadera de Sabo abrazándolo y exigió más.

Le encantaba eso y él. Su piel se lo decía, no había podido olvidarlo.

Eran demasiados estímulos juntos y no sabía cómo asimilarlos. El haber reencontrado a Sabo y que pasara esto lo sobrepasó. Se aferró mientras embestía dentro de su cuerpo caliente. Sus dedos tocaron la piel y sus dientes rasgaron carne junto con sus uñas dejando surcos que le hicieron sentir orgulloso cuando los realizó. Sabo pareció encantado por ese momento moviéndose con mucha fuerza, lo oyó gemir, jadear y quejarse mientras le susurraba que era hermoso y que le gustaba.

La poca cordura que le quedaba estaba a punto de romperse y Ace estaba dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Contrajo su interior a propósito porque sabía que eso le gustaría y sintió cosquillas en la piel al oírlo gemir. Fue un placer culpable todo ese momento. No importaba ya lo inmoral que era, quería seguir. Deslizó una mano entre ellos para volver a tocarse mientras Sabo seguía embistiendo contra él. Tuvo un ferviente deseo de volver a tener otro orgasmo con él adentro y la sola idea, junto con la intensidad del momento, lo orilló a eso.

Sabo no fue ajeno a esas sensaciones. Ace ya había llegado una vez, él en cambio parecía a punto de estallar en cualquier instante y le pareció hermoso percibirlo así.

—Ace —gruñó advirtiéndole—. No voy a aguantar… Tócate más.

Suspiró al oírlo. Incluso en ese momento tan cercano al clímax, Sabo parecía preocupado por él y por cómo se sentía.

Lo sintió ir más rápido y se tocó a ese ritmo hasta que gimió fuerte sintiendo que otra vez llegaba a ese punto sin retorno. Sabo lo apretó fuerte y se escondió en su cuello cuando llegó también. Fue un momento glorioso y bello, como cuando eran jóvenes, como cuando hicieron a Luffy pero Sabo no lo sabía.

Esos pensamientos cortaron su disfrute por completo. Sabo se mantuvo jadeando sobre su piel mientras recuperaba el aliento y Ace lo siguió abrazando sin decir o hacer nada mientras pensaba.

Se supone que había ido a hablar con él, no a esto, ¿cómo fue tan basura de dejarse llevar por sus propios placeres y no decirle nada? No se merecía haber pasado un momento tan ameno como ese.

Sabo se apartó para quitarse el condón y tirarlo. Sintió que volvía a él, quizá quería abrazarlo, dormir o incluso volver a hacerlo pero Ace se alejó y se sentó en la cama mirándolo. Sus ojos tenían una expresión seria y angustiada que seguro le confundió.

—Hay algo que tienes que saber —dijo Ace sin rodeos y el corazón le latía frenético. Era mejor ahora. Lo tenía que decir y luego ya vería qué hacer—. Luffy es tu hijo.


	24. Chapter 24

Al final sí lanzó la bomba sin que le importara nada. Antes de verse con Sabo, pensó muchas maneras en las cuales decirle la verdad sobre Luffy, pero esta definitivamente nunca la hubiera considerado. La situación lo superó. Todos esos momentos agradables que compartieron, las charlas, los recuerdos, la cena, las palabras que Sabo le dijo… Todo lo introdujo dentro de un bucle maldito donde perdió de vista la razón por la que estaba allí. Se dejó embriagar por esos besos dulces con sabor a infancia, los momentos donde fue más feliz, pero ya no podía permitirse disfrutar de ese sueño.

_“Luffy es tu hijo.”_

Sus palabras parecieron destruir la habitación en ese instante. Fueron como un rayo que cayó en medio de esa cama y la partió a la mitad formando un abismo entre ellos. El aire se puso gélido y Ace sintió frío, pero fue incapaz de moverse mientras esperaba la reacción de Sabo.

Con una lentitud macabra, vio cómo el rostro de ese chico se desfiguraba a medida que procesaba las palabras que dijo. Vio la confusión en su mueca y se sintió con ganas de desaparecer, pero debía estar ahí para responder todas las preguntas que le debía, para justificarse y aceptar sus culpas.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Sabo y sus palabras apenas salieron de su boca—. ¿Luffy... es mi...?

Ace apretó los dientes cuando lo oyó murmurarle de esa forma, pero no retrocedió. La determinación brilló en sus ojos y verlo fue todo lo que necesitó Sabo para saber que decía la verdad.

Lo vio levantarse de la cama y agarrarse el pelo mientras caminaba nervioso, intentando controlar todo lo que tenía en su mente, o eso creyó Ace. Esperó hasta que le volviera a hablar y no se atrevió a mencionar nada antes.

—¿Hablas en serio?

Esa pregunta le dolió, pero lo entendía. Sabo tenía derecho a pensar lo que quisiera si tenía que ser justo.

—Nunca mentiría con algo que tuviera que ver con Luffy —dijo con mucha seriedad. Sabo lo conocía, por más que hubieran pasado años, y era consciente que no mentiría en una situación así.

Todavía parecía incrédulo y esa expresión en su rostro le lastimó. Ace pensó que tal vez no debería haber dicho nada. Sabo tenía una vida buena, al menos mucho mejor de la que tenía junto a sus padres, y ahora él lo estaba desmoronando todo. Aunque eso era lo que Ace sintió cuando se reencontró con Sabo. Luego de años de sufrimiento con su cuerpo, con la crianza de su hijo y su vida, logró una estabilidad que le fue muy difícil conseguir pero Sabo la había pateado con su aparición.

—Lo siento, Sabo —murmuró Ace sintiendo que todo ese momento lo desbordaba—. Fue muy difícil para mí aceptarlo, tenía mucho miedo, incluso pensé en abortarlo, luego darlo en adopción y... La pasé horrible, pero pensaba todo el tiempo en ti. Garp incluso me dijo que podíamos buscarte, pero me generaba terror pensar en decírtelo ¡y tus padres me echaron! No sabía si ibas a querer que me aparezca en tu vida de nuevo, pero ahora que te volví a ver y supe que conocías a Luffy... No puedo mentirte.

Apretó las sábanas al decir eso y sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. No quería llorar, pero le fue imposible no hacerlo. Ese encuentro le movió hasta la fibra más sensible de su ser. Todos los recuerdos y emociones guardadas salieron a la luz sin que pudiera impedirlo. La persona que quiso con locura, el padre de su hijo, y su mejor amigo de la infancia ahora estaba frente a él mirándolo con una expresión como si lo desconociera.

Ace se sintió como un monstruo en aquel instante por lo que hizo, pero no debía ser así. No todo era su culpa, ¿verdad? Sólo cometió algunos errores como cualquier persona, pero en serio intentó hacer todo lo mejor que pudo, no fue su intención que todo terminara así.

—¿Cómo no me lo dijiste cuando nos vimos? —espetó Sabo— ¿O en el bar? ¿O aquí? No es cualquier cosa, estás diciendo que tengo un hijo. ¡Y que ya lo conocí!

Se agarró la cabeza y se quedó sentado en la cama sin saber qué pensar. Ace no podía contestarle esas preguntas, porque tampoco sabía por qué no lo dijo antes, sólo no tuvo el valor y la situación se descontroló.

—Me preguntabas si me caía bien, hablamos de él. ¿Qué estabas esperando, Ace? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—¡No tenía idea que se conocían! —espetó fuerte, dolido, y con el rostro mojado por sus lágrimas—. Y cuando te vi... Estaba impactado, y no es algo tan fácil de decir. Lo intenté, por eso vine aquí, no esperaba que todo… terminara así.

—Tuviste todo el día para decírmelo, al menos lo hubieras hecho antes que termináramos en la cama.

—Oh bueno, discúlpame por haberte obligado a acostarte conmigo —masculló molesto e irónico, pero ya era incapaz de soportar esto.

La frustración que recorrió su cuerpo en aquel instante fue inmensa. Se levantó para buscar su ropa y vestirse rápido sin mirar a Sabo. Quería largarse de allí lo más pronto posible, porque sabía que todo terminaría aún peor si se quedaba. Se tragó un millón de cosas que quiso decir, pero sabía que sólo acabarían peleando aún peor.

Le dio la espalda a Sabo mientras se cambiaba y sintió que éste se acercaba a él, pero cuando se volteó lo vio vestirse también, quizá fue su imaginación. Su inconsciente jugándole en contra, haciéndole creer que Sabo se acercaría para abrazarlo como hacía unos momentos y hablarían bien, pero claro que eso no ocurriría.

Fueron hasta la puerta cuando se vistió y tomó sus cosas. Sabo parecía tan ido, como un fantasma, que Ace se sintió preocupado, pero tampoco podía hacer nada por él. En ese momento, estar juntos les dañaba. Quién diría que hace tan poco habían disfrutado juntos en una cama.

—Soy una persona responsable —espetó Sabo mirándolo con enojo—. Quiero estar presente. Pero te pido que me des un día para pensar en todo esto y acomodar mi vida.

—También soy responsable y me he hecho cargo muy bien de mi hijo —aclaró firme para que no olvidara que él cuidó de Luffy todo ese tiempo y padeció cosas horribles para poder tenerlo, pero tampoco podía culpar a Sabo por estar molesto—. No hubiera querido que sean así las cosas, sólo... También necesito pensar.

No sabía cómo se sentía con respecto a lo que había pasado entre ellos y cómo seguirían las cosas ahora. Se esforzó por respirar y no tener alguna crisis nerviosa mientras siguiera allí con él.

—Adiós, Sabo —dijo abriendo la puerta para irse, para huir, porque ya no podía soportarlo.

Cuando estuvo en la calle caminó rápido sin ningún rumbo y no se aguantó más. Lloró dejando que las lágrimas bañaran su rostro y sollozó con su voz quebrada. El pecho le dolía y se sintió agitado. Se detuvo en la puerta de algún edificio, ni siquiera tenía idea dónde estaba o cómo volver a casa en ese instante. Sólo se deslizó hacia el piso frío en el medio de la noche y se quedó sentado en la acera hasta que su respiración se normalizara.

¿Cómo podía haber pasado esto? ¡Todo había salido terriblemente mal! Era un completo idiota. No debería haber dejado que Sabo se metiera de nuevo debajo de su piel.

Negó con la cabeza mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello y lo tiraba con frustración.

Tampoco debería haberlo dicho en ese momento, pero no lo pudo contener más. Se sintió horrible, un hipócrita, por estar teniendo sexo y disfrutarlo sin haberle dicho esa verdad importante. Ace sentía que, si esperaba más, sería peor. Las palabras salieron de su boca como un vómito verbal que no pudo controlar. Al menos lo había hecho, pero en el peor momento.

¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Decirle a Luffy? ¿Esperar a que Sabo le hable? ¿Fingir que nada pasó?

Sintió que su celular sonó en ese instante y lo tomó sin fijarse realmente quién lo llamaba.

—¿Ace? —La voz de Rosinante se escuchó al otro lado preocupada—. ¿Cómo estás? Ya es tarde, ¿te encuentras bien?

Pasaron algunos instantes donde la voz no le salió y cuando quiso hablar sólo un sonido de lamento se le escapó de sus labios tensionados.

—Rosi… —murmuró con la voz hecha un desastre—. Lo arruiné… Se lo dije y todo salió mal.

Corazón sabía que iba a encontrarse con Sabo e imaginó que estaría pendiente por lo que ocurriera, pero ya eran casi las once de la noche y Ace no había dicho nada.

—Ace, dime dónde estás —dijo con seriedad y preocupación en su voz—. Dame tu ubicación e iré a buscarte, ¿puedes hacer eso?

—Sí…

—Bien, no te muevas y enseguida voy.

Ace hizo caso, porque no tenía fuerzas para hacer nada más. Envió su ubicación y se quedó allí lamentándose como hace años no hacía. Se tapó el rostro con las manos y pensó que no tenía idea qué hacer.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Rosi llegó por él. Lo encontró en una calle desierta de un barrio cercano a la universidad, solo y hecho una bola pequeña. Parecía un cachorro abandonado y muy golpeado. No pudo hacer más que abrazarlo y prometerle que siempre tendría un refugio donde él estuviera.

Cuando subieron al auto no arrancó. No podía dejar que Ace volviera así y tampoco podría hablar de lo que ocurrió en la casa. En su hogar, Corazón tuvo que apartarse del resto de la familia para llamarlo cuando vio la hora que era y también dio una excusa para ir a buscarlo. No quería que los demás se preocuparan de forma anticipada. Podría tomarse su tiempo para contenerlo.

Ace le contó todo lo que había pasado, incluída la parte donde tuvieron sexo y al final salió todo mal.

—Oh Ace… —Rosi suspiró sin saber qué decir. Era una situación complicada, pero tampoco podía reprocharle nada porque él mismo no era un ejemplo de “hacer las cosas bien”—. Cálmate, vamos a solucionarlo. Iba a reaccionar así de una forma u otra…

—No tendría que haber dejado que avance tanto —mencionó Ace con la voz ronca por haber llorado—. Antes dijo que quería volver a estar conmigo, pero ahora… no creo que quiera verme ni en foto.

—¿Y tú querías estar con él?

—No… —respondió con algo de duda porque por algo habían terminado acostándose, pero al instante sacudió la cabeza para no pensar en eso. Fue un desliz—. No va a pasar. Yo tengo que pensar en Luffy y… ver qué hacer con esto.

Rosi no tuvo palabras que lo consolaran. Por suerte, Ace tenía la mente mucho más centrada que en el pasado y sabía cuáles eran las cosas importantes.

—Todo estará bien —aseguró Rosinante sonriéndole—. Dale tiempo y también dátelo a ti. Luego lo resolverán con la cabeza fría.

Ace sabía que sí y asintió. Aceptó el apoyo que le daba Rosi y sabía que no sería lo mismo si no lo tuviera. Ahora se venía una dura batalla, pero Ace no quería pensar en eso. Sólo ansiaba llegar a su casa y dormir abrazado a su bebé.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cerca de las doce de la noche, Koala regresó a su hogar. Ese día le tocaba entrenar a un grupo nocturno y siempre quedaba muy cansada. Por suerte, al otro día no debía ir a clases temprano y podía descansar. Esperaba que Sabo, mínimamente, haya preparado la cena. Moría de hambre y tenía mucho sueño. ¿Podría continuar viendo la serie que le recomendaron sus amigas? Quizá, aunque se sentía muy cansada. También debería revisar su agenda para coordinar el trabajo para poder darse tiempo de estudiar. Ya estaba más cansada de sólo pensar eso.

Cuando entró a su casa, se sorprendió al encontrar todo oscuro. ¿Sabo se habría ido a dormir? Eso era raro. Normalmente, su amigo se quedaba despierto hasta tarde. Siempre lo veía escribir, planear sus notas u ocuparse de su trabajo en Amphibia. ¿Será que había salido?

Koala vio el abrigo y las llaves de su compañero cuando encendió la luz. También encontró algunas botellas de cerveza vacías en la mesa y frunció el ceño. Habían quedado allí desde una reunión pasada, pero ni ella ni Sabo solían tomar diariamente. ¿Invitó a alguien? Algo andaba mal.

Sabo estaba raro últimamente. Desde lo que pasó con Ace, que aún no terminaba de entender, notó que actuaba extraño. Luego de ese momento incómodo que vivieron, Sabo no quiso decirle nada y Koala lo aceptó a regañadientes. Allí pasaba algo y nadie podía hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Caminó hasta su cuarto luego de quitarse el abrigo y se encontró a Sabo echado en la cama con la luz de velador iluminandolo. Ella lo miró con una ceja arqueada y se acercó. Lucía como si un camión acabara de arrollarlo o como si hubiera sobrevivido a un naufragio. Lo vio apenas vestido con un pantalón mal abrochado y con una expresión perdida. No era la primera vez que veía a Sabo medio desnudo o borracho, no la sorprendió, pero aun así notó que algo estaba mal.

—¿Te abdujo un alien o te caíste de una montaña? —preguntó para llamar la atención de Sabo, pero éste pareció no notarla—. Hola, Sabo-kun~ ¿Estás bien o tengo que llamar una ambulancia?

Pasaron algunos minutos donde Sabo no le respondió y Koala se sentó en la cama junto a él. Observó con cuidado si parpadeaba y si su pecho subía al respirar, sólo para corroborar que no estaba intentando hablar con un cadáver.

—Es mi hijo…

—¿Qué? —espetó ella sin entender qué murmuró y ahí Sabo la miró hablando más fuerte.

—Luffy —dijo—. Es mi hijo.

Al principio, Koala parpadeó pensando que Sabo se había vuelto loco y decía tonterías, pero lo dejó que siguiera hablando. Pudo notar que estaba angustiado.

—Me vi con Ace hoy —continuó—. Vino aquí y me lo dijo… Luffy es mi hijo.

Ahora fue a ella a quien le tocó estar en silencio unos instantes. ¿Luffy? ¿Su hijo?

—¡¿QUÉ?!

No pudo evitar gritar y levantarse de la impresión. ¿Cómo que Luffy era su hijo? ¿A qué se refería con eso? Debía haber entendido mal.

—Sí, y soy un idiota por no haberme dado cuenta —Pasó las manos por su rostro cansado y suspiró—. Hace más de cuatro años que nos dejamos de ver prácticamente, la edad de Luffy, todo coincide… La idea pasó por mi mente cuando los vi juntos, pero no lo creí… No pensé que Ace no me buscaría.

Koala lo oyó sin decir nada y tuvo que volver a sentarse colocando una mano en su pecho para terminar de asimilar lo que estaba diciéndole. Recordó que Sabo mencionó que ellos eran amigos de la infancia. ¿Amigos? Claro. Tan amigos que tuvieron un hijo.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó ella sin sentirse convencida y Sabo la miró confundido—. Me refiero… Pasó mucho tiempo, quizá deberías pensar si realmente puede ser tuyo.

Ella conocía a Ace y sabía que no era una mala persona, que no mentiría, pero también sabía que, quizá, podría haber estado con otras personas o no. Tal vez pensaba que era hijo de Sabo pero no era algo seguro. Aunque si pensaba en los rasgos del rostro de Luffy debía admitir que se parecía bastante a Sabo… Aun así, alguien debía dudar un poco.

—No —aseguró Sabo—. Lo conozco, Koala. Sé que es verdad. Además, Ace no estaba con nadie en ese momento. Éramos sólo nosotros y… La verdad que no teníamos ni idea qué eran los condones.

—Perfecta receta para los embarazos no deseados y ETS: dos adolescentes calientes sin una pizca de educación sexual.

—No bromees, no estoy de humor.

—Lo siento, lo siento.

Volvieron a estar callados por un rato y se sintió mal por Sabo. Pocas veces lo había visto así de abatido y preocupado por algo.

Cuando lo conoció, se hicieron amigos rápidamente. Era un chico amable y, en esa época, buscaba un lugar donde vivir al igual que ella, por lo que terminaron compartiendo departamento. Trabajaba muy duro y también le iba bien en la universidad. Lo único que Koala lamentaba de la convivencia es que fuera tan desordenado o hiciera las cosas sin pensar en los demás. Aun así, convivían bien.

Aprendió con el tiempo que Sabo tenía una familia complicada. Él le contó que tuvo un accidente donde se cayó de la ventana y se quemó con unos caños hirviendo. Aquel golpe le dejó un tiempo corto en coma y la pasó bastante mal. Después de eso, se esforzó por terminar la secundaria rápido y huir de su casa. Koala sabía que, cada tanto, recibía llamadas no muy agradable de esas personas y Sabo no las contestaba.

No sabía mucho más de él y tampoco quería hostigarlo con preguntas. Ahora, esta nueva información la dejó completamente anonadada. No sabía qué decir ni qué sugerirle.

Un hijo. Sabo tenía un hijo de cuatro años, y él apenas había cumplido veinte. Era demasiado joven, pero también pensó en Ace. Algunas cosas sabías sobre él, que la pasó mal en el embarazo de Luffy y que tenía problemas con su identidad por eso. Nunca supo nada sobre el otro padre de Luffy y tampoco lo preguntó, pero jamás iba a imaginarse que se trataba de su amigo.

Todo era muy confuso y raro. Sabo debería haber visto a Ace en alguna de sus historias de Instagram, pero en ese instante recordó que su amigo no tenía una cuenta y que su red social favorita era Twitter. Claro, Koala sólo usaba Twitter para ver memes y allí no subía nada, prefería Instagram mientras que Sabo era lo contrario. Eso explicaba cómo nunca se enteró.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Koala rompiendo el silencio.

—No lo sé, las cosas no quedaron muy bien.

—¿No piensas relacionarte con Luffy ahora que sabes esto?

No sabía cómo se actuaba en estos casos. Tal vez debería sugerirle a Sabo que consulte un abogado. Podía decirle que hable con Hack, que era uno, pero no parecía muy dispuesto a meditar sobre ese tema. Quizá deberían hacer un régimen de visitas, manutención o algo así. No tenía idea cómo eran esos asuntos familiares.

—Quiero, pero… las cosas con Ace no creo que avancen.

—¿Pretendías volver con él?

Koala obtuvo su respuesta antes que Sabo contestara y suspiró. Sintió un poco de pena por él en ese instante. La ilusión de reencontrarse con su viejo amor se destruyó con esa noticia enorme.

—No… No podemos —dijo él finalmente—. Además creo que sale con alguien.

—Lo mejor será que descanses —mencionó Koala con una sonrisa intentando darle confianza—. Luego pensarás qué hacer y todo saldrá bien, Sabo-kun. Tienes suerte, porque Luffy es un niño hermoso.

Lo vio reírse cuando dijo eso y percibió un brillo en sus ojos. Imaginaba que ahora querría volver a encontrarse con ese pequeño y redescubrirlo como su hijo. Por más que fuera un problema importante, Sabo estaría bien y ella lo ayudaría en lo que hiciera falta.

—¿Quieres que me quede aquí?

No siempre pasaba, pero a veces sí, más cuando alguno de los dos estaba triste o necesitaba apoyo. Sabo asintió y Koala suspiró en silencio.

Dejó que él se refugiara en sus brazos y en el calor de su cuerpo hasta que se durmieron. La noticia le había quitado el hambre y sólo perduró el cansancio que los terminó de vencer apenas apagaron las luces.


	25. Chapter 25

Ese día se levantó tarde y se lo permitió porque se sentía horrible. Se supone que debía estudiar, pero después se ocuparía de eso. Aquel día faltó a sus clases, no tenía ánimos de ir y se sintió mal por no asistir, pero su cabeza estaba perdida en cualquier lado y no podía prestar atención a nada. Ace permaneció un rato en su cama y ni siquiera miró el celular para saber la hora, sólo quería dar vueltas un rato e intentar olvidar los pensamientos que no dejaban de atacarle desde que regresó de la casa de Sabo.

Apenas ayer pasó ese problema y seguía sin saber qué hacer.

¿Debía llamarlo? ¿Esperar a que lo llame? No sabía. También pensó en hablarle a Luffy sobre Sabo, pero no estaba seguro si hacerlo. Tampoco decidía si decirle a los viejos.

No tenía idea qué quería Sabo tampoco. Sí le dijo que quería estar _presente_ y eso significaba estarlo para Luffy, o al menos Ace lo interpretó de esa forma. Eso lo dijo en aquel momento de exaltación, pero ahora quizá pensaba lo contrario. No podía decirle a su hijo "éste es tu padre" y que después se llevara una decepción si Sabo elegía no tener una relación con él.

No. No. Sabo no era así. No era ese tipo de persona. Quizá tarde más o menos tiempo, pero no creía que se alejara. ¿Debería decirle a su hijo entonces? Aún no estaba seguro.

Cuando pensó que ya había dado las suficientes vueltas, se levantó. Antes que pudiera alzarse, vino el tsunami de cuatro años a tirársele encima mientras le gritaba "papá".

—¡Despierta! —dijo Luffy mientras lo abrazaba. Traía el uniforme de la escuela, así que asumía que acababa de llegar—. El tío dijo que comeremos algo muy rico, ¡ven con nosotros!

Rosinante le había dicho que hoy podía quedarse a descansar y que él se ocuparía de los niños. Los llevó a la escuela temprano y ahora los trajo. Eso significaba que era el mediodía y Ace durmió como una larva. No sabía qué haría si no se apoyaran mutuamente con Corazón.

—Ya voy, ya voy —dijo bostezando mientras se estiraba y se permitió abrazar a Luffy contra él más fuerte—. ¿Tuviste un buen día?

—Sí, jugamos mucho con Usopp y Rebecca —contestó Luffy muy contento—. ¿Sabes que ella es la sobrina de la señorita Viola? Pero es un secreto, nadie puede saber.

—¿En serio? —dijo Ace exagerando la sorpresa y se rió—. Entonces guardemos su secreto.

—No se lo digas a nadie.

—Prometo no hacerlo.

Ace acarició la espalda de su bebé y le besó la frente. Era muy chiquito aún, siempre lo fue. Desde la primera vez que lo tuvo en sus brazos, le gustó la sensación de apretarlo contra él. Luffy era suave y cálido. No quería dejar de abrazarlo.

Pensó que quizá Sabo no había tenido la posibilidad de abrazarlo de esa forma ni apreciar el calor que tenía ese bebé. Se sintió mal al darse cuenta de eso. Porque Ace pasó muchas cosas malas durante la crianza de Luffy, pero también disfrutó de esos momentos dulces donde su cuerpo se llenaba de aquel calor suave y lleno de amor.

Soltó a Luffy para levantarse y pensó en ir al baño, lávarse la cara mínimamente, pero el niño no lo dejó. Estaba muy ansioso por el almuerzo y porque Ace también fuera a comer. Bueno, no es como si Law y Rosinante nunca hubieran visto su cara de zombie apenas se levantaban, incluso lo habían visto peor.

—Bien hecho, Luffy —Rosinante acarició la cabeza del niño y luego vio a Ace—. No es una tarea fácil despertarte.

No dijo nada ni tampoco se quejó porque haya mandado a Luffy a levantarlo. Rosi tenía sus técnicas para lograr sus objetivos. Saludó y acarició la cabeza de Law en el proceso. Habían comprado comida hecha. El olor a pollo asado le hizo agua la boca y su estómago rugió junto con el de Luffy haciéndolos reír.

Siempre se quejaba del hambre de Luffy pero Ace era igual.

Puso la mesa con los niños y se sentaron a devorar.

—¿Los viejos no vienen a comer? —preguntó Ace con la cara sucia mientras comía una pata de pollo. Le pasó otra a Luffy, quien comió de la misma forma.

—Creo que vendrán en un rato, pero ya les dejé algo —contestó Rosi. Con anticipación, guardó comida porque sabía que, si ponía todo sobre la mesa, no quedaría nada.

Law siempre comía muy tranquilo y se enojaba cuando Luffy lo molestaba o intentaba robar lo que tenía en el plato. Cada una de las comidas eran muy ruidosas, peor cuando estaban todos juntos.

Lavó los platos luego del almuerzo mientras Law le mostraba su tarea a Rosinante y Luffy se ponía en el medio para ver, aunque no entendía nada. Law ya había aprendido a leer y practicaba continuamente. Incluso intentó enseñarle a Luffy, pero el niño más pequeño apenas le prestó atención.

Los abuelos regresaron provocando aún más ruido y Ace agradeció eso, porque evitaba que pensara en tonterías. Decidió darse una ducha para que el agua caliente barriera un poco la bruma que tenía sobre la cabeza. Cuando salió del baño, Luffy le preguntó si podía ver dibujos en la televisión y Ace puso desde YouTube unos de perritos que sabía que al niño le gustaban. No duraría mucho tiempo viéndolos porque era muy inquieto y su período de atención era demasiado corto, pero por el momento se sentó a ver la televisión con él.

Tenía que estudiar. Recordó sus otras responsabilidades y sintió mucha pereza, pero debía aprovechar la tarde. ¿Podría escribir a su compañero Haruta? Después de hablar un par de veces, se habían pasado los números y pensó que no tendría nada de malo. La estúpida ansiedad social le volvía a molestar cuando quería enviar un simple mensaje. Aun así, escribió algo rápido y lo envió dejando el teléfono a un lado, hasta que recibió una respuesta positiva y varias fotos con los apuntes. Cuando eso pasaba, Ace se preguntaba por qué se hacía tantos problemas, pero así era la ansiedad. Bon-chan ya le había explicado esto. En unos días tenía que ir a verlo, debía hablar muchas cosas con él.

Estuvo a punto de sentarse con sus cuadernos para pasar lo que su compañero acababa de enviarle, pero el timbre sonó. ¿Quién podría ser? Quizá algún envío que estaban esperando. Ace fue hasta la puerta y cuando la abrió se quedó congelado al ver quien estaba del otro lado.

—Sabo...

Sintió que se había quedado blanco como un fantasma porque no esperaba que estuviera allí y su cuerpo experimentó una reminiscencia del pánico que vivió la primera vez que se vieron.

—Vine para que hablemos —mencionó Sabo con una seriedad que le hizo espabilarse.

¿Ahora? ¿Aquí? ¿Con toda la familia dentro? Debía ser una broma.

—Podrías haberme llamado antes —dijo molesto y miró hacia atrás para saber si alguien estaba allí—. No estoy solo y... aún no le dije a Luffy.

—Creí que era mejor hablar en persona —contestó tenso y Ace también se puso así—. Quizá sea un buen momento para decirle.

—¡¿Te volviste loco?! —espetó sin poder creer lo que oía—. No puedes venir a presionarme así.

—Tampoco es correcto ocultar un hijo, ¿qué tiene de malo que quiera que sepa de mí?

El fuego brilló en sus ojos con ganas de matar a Sabo en ese instante. No podía negar que un poco de razón tenía en querer que Luffy supiera de él, ¡pero no podía exigírselo así! Hacía menos de un día se lo dijo. Mínimo que le diera un tiempo para pensar cómo se lo diría.

—Hablaré con él cuando pueda.

—¿Y por qué no ahora?

—¡Porque es mi hijo y yo lo decido!

—¡También es mío!

—¡Hace menos de un día que lo sabes! Yo llevo cuatro años cuidándolo y decidiendo qué es lo mejor para él.

—Ah sí, ¿y quién tiene la culpa de eso?

Tuvo muchas ganas de encajarle un golpe en la cara en ese instante.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle algo así? Ace no pensaba dejarse amedrentar por él, pero los interrumpieron. No se había dado cuenta que habían comenzado a gritar mientras discutían.

—¿Qué es todo ese escándalo, Ace?

La voz de Garp interrumpió su pelea y le heló la sangre. Pensó en cerrarle la puerta en la cara a Sabo para que el viejo no lo vea, pero no se movió. Apenas Ace volteó a verlo, se encontró con la cara de confusión del hombre que le impactó. En ese instante, supo que debería haberle dicho lo que estaba pasando antes y no que se enterara de esta forma.

—Eres tú mocoso... —murmuró Garp junto a él mirando a Sabo y Ace notó que su tono de voz no sonaba nada complaciente—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste?

—Tiempo sin verlo, señor —dijo Sabo molesto de la misma forma—. Estaba hablando con Ace sobre **nuestro hijo**.

Quiso esconderse bajo una piedra para no tener que estar allí en medio. Garp lo miró impresionando y Ace no tuvo mucho más que decirle.

Sin darse cuenta, terminó parado entre los dos evitando que se mataran. El viejo era así, siempre quería resolver las cosas a la fuerza. En ese momento, aquel chico estaba representando una amenazada para su familia y sólo quería matarlo. Por su parte, Sabo no se dejó intimidar y pelearía si hacía falta. Ace no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando.

Sengoku apareció para ayudarlo a contener a Garp y fue un alivio.

—¡No sabes toda la mierda que Ace pasó! —espetó Garp mirando a Sabo mientras Sengoku lo retenía—. Si ese niño está aquí es por él.

—Yo también tuve que ver —respondió los gritos embravecido—. ¡Es mi hijo!

—No sabes nada de ser padre, sólo eres un mocoso.

—¿Y usted sí? ¡Pero no tenía problemas en dejar a Ace solo y visitarlo una vez al año!

—Te voy a matar...

—¡YA BASTA! —Ace gritó más fuerte que ellos y empujó a Sabo afuera—. Tienes que irte ahora, Sabo.

A pesar de las protestas, lograron separarlos y Ace se quedó fuera de la casa con Sabo. Su corazón latía nervioso y sus manos temblaban por lo que acababa de ocurrir. No podía creer esto estuviera pasando.

—No pienso marcharme.

—¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Matarte con el viejo? ¿Para eso viniste?

—Él me insultó.

—Sabo, basta.

Lo vio suspirar exasperado y Ace se dio cuenta que Sabo también también estaba abrumado por toda la situación. ¿Cómo no estarlo en realidad? Esta noticia cambiaría su vida, la de ambos, y la de Luffy. Era lógico tener estos sentimientos volátiles y estallar. No lo culpó por esa pelea, porque Garp no era una persona fácil e incluso él tenía muchas discusiones con ese viejo a diario.

Ace no se fue. No quiso dejarlo solo en aquel momento.

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo, al borde de la calle. Por suerte no hacía frío en esa tarde. Tampoco pasaban casi autos o gente. Todo estaba silencioso mientras se encontraban sentados allí. El medio metro de distancia que los separaba casi pareció un kilómetro entero en aquel instante.

—Quiero estar en su vida —habló Sabo finalmente y Ace asintió colocando los brazos sobre sus rodillas sin mirarlo.

—Lo sé —contestó—. Yo le diré, pero no me presiones.

—¿Y cuándo lo harás?

—No lo sé... pronto. ¿O piensas ponerme un ultimatum?

—Lo siento... —Sabo se frotó el cabello hablando más tranquilo—. Es sólo que... No sé cómo hacer esto.

—Tampoco yo —admitió con sinceridad—. En ningún momento supe qué hacer, pero creo que no salió tan mal. Lo descubriremos juntos.

Dijo esas palabras sin pensar. Sólo quería que las cosas se calmaran para poder ordenarse y que todo no fuera un caos. Sabo apareció descontrolando su vida y ahora debía volver a armarla con su presencia. Porque Luffy comenzaría a tener una relación con él y tendrían que verse nuevamente. Lo que menos quería era tener que soportar peleas y reclamos en cada una de esas ocasiones.

¿Cómo se resolvían estas cosas? Ace no lo había pensado. Estaba muy acostumbrado a que Luffy fuera sólo su hijo y no tenía idea cómo era compartir esa responsabilidad con alguien más que no fuera su familia.

—¿Y qué haremos? —preguntó Sabo—. ¿Podré visitarlo? ¿Debo darte dinero?

—¿Qué? —dijo con una ceja arqueada—. ¿Para qué?

—Para Luffy, Ace. Yo también debo mantenerlo.

—No hace falta...

—Sí hace —insistió volteándose a verlo con determinación—. Tú lo has cuidado estos cuatro años y yo también quiero hacerlo.

Se rascó la cabeza sintiendo que comenzaba a dolerle por esta conversación. En ningún momento pensó en Sabo dándole dinero para Luffy, pero eso era lo que hacían los padres ¿no? Aun así, no creía que lo necesitara. Tampoco sabía cuánto o cómo hacer ese tipo de arreglos o el tema de las visitas. Era estresante.

—Podríamos hablar con un abogado —sugirió Sabo y Ace sintió un escalofrío.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Para que nos asesore me refiero.

Negó al pensar en eso. No quería hablar con nadie, prefería que ellos resolvieran esos asuntos.

—No quiero que esto sea un problema ni tampoco que me des dinero —aclaró Ace—. Hablaré con Luffy hoy y... podemos arreglar para que lo visites o algo así. Al menos para empezar.

Al principio, creyó que su idea no le caería bien, pero Sabo no le dijo nada. Sólo asintió y Ace sintió mucho alivio. Pensó que volverían a pelear, pero no fue así. Aún no se entendían, pero por el momento esta primera discusión ya había pasado. Sonrió sin darse cuenta y suspiró dejando que toda la adrenalina que experimentó hace unos momentos se convirtiera en cansancio en su cuerpo.

—Si quieres puedo buscar fotos o videos de cuando Luffy era bebé —ofreció pensando que sería una buena idea. No recuperaría los años que Sabo no estuvo, pero al menos podría contarle un poco—. Rosi imprimió varias fotos.

—Me gustaría.

La voz de Sabo sonaba agotada y triste, cosa que le dolió un poco, pero Ace se sentía igual. En ese primer momento, ambos estaban muy movilizados y confundidos. La situación era muy reciente y pasaría algún tiempo hasta que pudieran acostumbrarse.

El sol cayó despacio y Ace se dio cuenta que llevaba mucho tiempo allí. Así que se levantó y Sabo también.

—Te avisaré —prometió refiriéndose a Luffy—. Y la próxima vez llámame antes de venir.

—Lo siento, Ace —contestó con sinceridad—. Supongo que estoy algo _alterado_... Dile a Garp que siento lo que pasó.

—No te preocupes, también tiene que aceptarlo.

No le importaba mucho lo que pensara el viejo. Aunque sabía que apenas entrara a la casa lo atacaría a preguntas, pero podía soportarlo.

Sintió que Sabo quiso decirle más y Ace también, pero los dos callaron. Ya habían aclarado lo necesario, el resto eran _cosas sin importancia_. Esta era la relación que debían tener. Lo único que los unía era Luffy. Las cosas que ocurrieron el día anterior no deberían haber pasado y, desde que salió del departamento de Sabo la noche anterior, Ace sabía que no pasarían de nuevo.

Su cuerpo aún sentía las manos de Sabo calientes sobre su piel y tuvo que ponerse una camiseta de cuello alto para cubrir las marcas que le dejó. Esos pequeños hematomas y mordidas se irían con los días. Aquella faena furtiva debía quedar en el olvido en pos de algo más importante. Se sintió un poco tonto al pensar en eso y sentir una ligera nostalgia. Quizá lo que extrañaba era la época donde vivió con él, pero eso ya había quedado en el pasado.

Sabo se marchó y Ace tuvo que volver a entrar a la casa.

Sengoku y Garp prácticamente le saltaron encima con preguntas como: ¿Qué pasó? ¿De dónde salió? ¿Qué hablaron? ¿Cómo se enteró de Luffy?

El dolor de cabeza sólo aumentó. Aun así, intentó contestar todo lo mejor que pudo. Sólo explicó que se lo encontró de casualidad y decidió decirle la verdad. Garp le reprendió por no haberles dicho antes, pero Ace aseguró que era su hijo y su decisión lo que hacía con respecto a él.

—Sabo es su padre también —sentenció—. Y tiene todo el derecho a tener una relación con Luffy.

Garp se sintió exasperado al oírlo. No podía confiar en ese mocoso. La realidad era que no quería volver a ver a Ace sufrir ni tampoco que lastimara a Luffy. Aun así, sabía que no podría protegerlos de todo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer, Ace? —preguntó Sengoku más calmado—. ¿Quieres que busquemos algún abogado?

—Por ahora no —respondió negando—. Prefiero que se conozcan con Luffy y después... No lo sé, ya veremos qué hacer.

—Él tiene que hacerse cargo —espetó Garp—. Y si quiere ser padre debe compensar estos cuatro años.

—No pretendo eso, viejo. Él no sabía que Luffy existía, no es como si lo hubiera abandonado o algo así —explicó Ace esperando que Garp parase de molestar con eso—. Deja que yo lo maneje y cualquier cosa les diré si necesito un abogado.

Ambos hombres aceptaron, uno a regañadientes y el otro con más resignación. Ese momento difícil había pasado por suerte. Ace tuvo que prometer que les avisaría cada cosa que pasara y Garp le dijo que quería tener una conversación con Sabo, pero le respondió que no. Lo que menos quería era más peleas.

Ahora se venía la siguiente fase compleja: Decirle a Luffy.

Rosinante se había quedado con los niños alejado en otra parte de la casa cuando oyó los gritos y se los llevó para que ellos no presenciaran la pelea. Eso le llenó de alivio, porque no quería que Luffy se enterara quién era su otro padre de esa forma brusca.

Su hijo estaba jugando con Law, pero tuvo la sensación que había notado algo extraño, porque apenas lo vio corrió a abrazarlo y Ace lo estrechó en sus brazos.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Rosi y Ace sólo alzó los hombros con una expresión que decía claramente que no sabía.

—Podría ser peor —contestó y luego miró a Luffy—. Acompáñame un momento, hijo.

Si iba a hacerlo, quería que estuvieran solos.

Levantó al niños en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta su habitación. Cerró la puerta para que nadie los molestara. Luffy parecía expectante, como cuando Ace estaba a punto de regañarlo y quizá pensaba que había hecho algo malo, pero intentó relajarse para que no tuviera esa sensación.

Se sentó en su cama y dejó a Luffy sobre sus piernas mientras pensaba qué decirle.

Le sonrió mientras su niño lo miraba con sus ojos redondos y bonitos. Ace le acarició su cabello negro y suave mientras suspiraba.

—Sabes que yo te quiero mucho, ¿verdad, Luffy?

—¡Sí! —dijo muy feliz—. Yo también te amo, papá.

No pudo evitar sonreír y darle besos en su piel suave de bebé. Luffy también lo besó riéndose.

—Los abuelos también te aman —continuó Ace—. También Rosi y Law.

—Sí, yo quiero mucho a Torao, me casaré con él cuando seamos grandes.

Ace se rió al oírlo. Eso era algo que Luffy de vez en cuando decía y Law se avergonzaba muchísimo, incluso el rostro se le ponía todo rojo.

—Te amamos porque somos tu familia y siempre te cuidaremos, pero... también tienes otras personas que se preocupan por ti.

Esta conversación no estaba funcionando. Debería ser más directo. Luffy lo entendería y estaría bien, pero aun así le daba nervios su reacción.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te hablé de tu otro papá?

—Mmm... Sí.

—¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que puedes ver a tu otro papá?

Los ojos oscuros de Luffy brillaron curiosos y sorprendidos. Probablemente no se imaginaba esa noticia y el corazón de Ace se apretó con más ansiedad.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza—. ¿Y le gusta jugar a la pelota?

—No lo sé —contestó con una sonrisa—. Puedes preguntarle cuando lo veas.

—¿Puedo verlo?

—Quizá... Él quiere verte —Apretó los dientes mientras respiraba para darse ánimos—. ¿Qué pensarías si tu otro papá fuera Sabo?

—¿Sabo? —repitió el niño confundido y se quedó en silencio como si dentro de su cerebro se juntara la imagen y toda la información que tenía de esa persona—. Me gusta Sabo, él es genial.

Una fuerte emoción se agolpó en su pecho. Su niño era una luz y siempre tenía buenos sentimientos con respecto a todo en el mundo. No se había animado antes a preguntarle qué pensaba de Sabo o cómo había sido su primer encuentro con él. Aun así, a partir de ahora comenzarían su relación desde cero y cambiaría completamente.

—¿Sabo es mi papá? —preguntó Luffy y Ace asintió—. Oh... Está bien. Torao también tiene dos papás.

Una pequeña carcajada escapó de sus labios.

—No, Luffy —aclaró—. Law sólo tiene un papá.

—¿El Mingo no es su papá? Siempre dice que es su hijo.

—Eso es complicado... —masculló sin querer hablar del hermano raro de Rosinante o la relación que tenían—. ¿Qué piensas sobre Sabo siendo tu papá? ¿Te gustaría pasar tiempo con él?

—¡Sí! —contestó Luffy—. ¿Puedo invitarlo a jugar a casa?

—Mmm... Quizás en otro momento —Ace pensó que era mejor dejar que las cosas se calmaran en su casa antes de dejar que Sabo fuera a ver a Luffy allí—. Podríamos ir al parque a verlo, ¿qué te parece?

Esa idea emocionó mucho a su hijo y Ace sintió que un gran peso se quitaba de sus hombros. No podía creer que en serio esa tensión había pasado, pero no terminaría allí. Aún faltaban muchas cosas por hacer, pero los primeros pasos ya estaban dados y tuvo la sensación que no saldría mal.

Dejó que Luffy volviera con Law a jugar y se tomó el momento de enviar un mensaje a Sabo. Por alguna razón, no sintió miedo o ansiedad al mandarlo, sino emoción y escribió muy rápido.

_"Ya hablé con Luffy y lo tomó bien. Le dije que podíamos vernos en el parque para que pases tiempo con él. Luego podemos conversar más sobre eso, está bien?"_

Puso su celular a un lado mientras se echaba en la cama sintiéndose agotado. Quería dormir durante tres días enteros para volver a recuperar sus fuerzas. Decidió dormir una pequeña siesta, a pesar de haberse levantado al mediodía. El estudio tendría que quedar relegado a la noche o para el día siguiente. Ahora sólo quería tener un sueño tranquilo y olvidarse por un par de instantes de los problemas en su vida.


	26. Chapter 26

—¿Por qué no puede venir Torao? —preguntó Luffy mientras dejaba que su papá terminara de vestirlo.

Hoy era un día frío, así que tendrían que abrigarse un poco más antes de salir.

—Porque él tiene otras cosas que hacer.

Ace no iba a decirle los motivos reales de por qué Law no podía acompañarlos en esa salida. Hoy era el día donde Luffy se encontraría con Sabo como padre e hijo, no creía que fuera conveniente que hubiera otros más que ellos. Se sentía nervioso e incómodo al pensar en ese momento, pero ya había dicho que sí e irían.

Respiró profundo mientras le colocaba un gorro en la cabeza a su hijo y decretaba que ya estaban listos para salir. Prometió que llamaría de ser necesario. Los viejos y Rosi estaban más pendientes de lo que imaginó sobre ese asunto. Los entendía, porque Ace también estaba muy tenso, pero también le molestaba que se metieran tanto en sus decisiones.

Ellos habían pasado momentos difíciles junto a Ace. Lo vieron sufrir todo lo que implicó tener a Luffy y lo habían cuidado con él. Ahora estaba ocurriendo algo bastante fuerte en sus vidas y era lógico que estuvieran preocupados. Aun así, Ace era el padre y tenía la palabra final. Sabo tenía el derecho de estar con su hijo y Luffy de disfrutar a su otro padre. No lo expondría a algo malo jamás. Sabía que estaría todo bien. Podría manejar esta situación... aunque la última vez que se dijo eso con respecto a Sabo las cosas no salieron muy bien.

No lo pensó más y salió. El parque no quedaba demasiado lejos de su casa. Le gustaba ir con Luffy allí. Había muchos juegos y un gran espacio donde al niño le gustaba correr. También en ese lugar era donde salía en sus épocas más duras de embarazo, momentos en los que apenas dejaba que el rayo del sol tocara su piel en esos micro-paseos.

Ya no era la misma persona que en aquel tiempo. Ahora podía salir sin preocuparse por su apariencia o porque otros lo observaran con sus miradas juzgadoras. Construyó una imagen de sí mismo con la que estaba conforme y fue creando una autoestima con la que se mantenía fuerte. Estaría bien. Protegería a Luffy. Todo estaría bien. A pesar de repetirse eso, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón taladrándole los oídos con violencia a medida que se acercaba al parque.

Caminó de la mano con su hijo y éste tiró más fuerte de él cuando llegaron. Luffy le exigió ir a los columpios y Ace miró hacia todos lados. No había rastro de Sabo.

—¡Empújame, empújame! —exigió Luffy mientras se subía a la silla. Sus pies quedaron colgando.

Ace no protestó y comenzó a empujar para que el niño se balanceara. Sonrió cuando lo oyó reír mientras volaba. Había otras personas en el parque caminando o con sus niños, pero no les prestó atención.

En un instante, se sintió observado y buscó a quién le miraba. Su ojos se encontraron con los de Sabo. Parpadeó por unos instantes hasta que lo saludó con la mano y le dijo que se acercara. Ace detuvo el columpio de su hijo para hablarle.

—Luffy —lo llamó y el niño lo vio con un puchero porque detuvo su juego—. ¿Por qué no vas a saludar?

Cuando Luffy se dio cuenta la dirección a la que Ace le apuntaba, abrió los ojos impresionado. Sabo venía hacia ellos. Entonces el niño salió disparado hacia él y lo abrazó. Algo en su interior se contrajo al ver ese momento. Muchas veces pensó qué diría Sabo si supiera que tenían un hijo, pero jamás creyó que iba a verlos compartir un abrazo.

Mordió sus labios y se sentó en el columpio mientras los veía tener su momento. Sin querer, se comenzó a mecer suavemente de los nervios.

—¡Viniste, Sabo! —expresó Luffy muy contento—. Papá me dijo que íbamos a poder jugar.

—Sí, Luffy —asintió—. ¿Estás feliz porque vine?

El niño afirmó y Sabo se inclinó cerca de él. Lo miró con cuidado, le acarició la cabeza y la sonrisa en su rostro fue absolutamente genuina.

—Papá me dijo que también eres mi papá —comentó el niño llamándole la atención—. Torao también tiene dos papás, ¿sabes? Aunque él no quiere al Mingo ¡pero yo sí te quiero a ti, Sabo!

La sorpresa se extendió por todo el rostro de Sabo. La vergüenza y la emoción se reflejó en sus ojos. Eran iguales a los de Luffy, algo que Ace siempre supo.

—Me alegra oír eso, haré... lo mejor. Lo prometo, Luffy.

El niño no entendió sus palabras o por qué parecía tan consternado. No le gustaba que la gente estuviera así a su alrededor. Tomó la mano de Sabo para tirar de él y que le siguiera.

—¡Vamos a jugar! —anunció Luffy—. Traje mi pelota, aunque papá dijo que debería preguntarte... ¿Te gusta jugar futbol, Sabo?

Pareció desconcertado en ese momento y Ace casi se rió al verlo. Luffy era avasallante y no le importaba hacer lo que quisiera sin importar el momento. Aquel pequeño sabía que Sabo era su otro papá, pero, seguramente, eso en la cabeza del niño significaba que tenía otra persona cercana a la cual querer. Era sólo otro motivo para querer más a Sabo.

Jugaron a la pelota. Luffy era demasiado pequeño, así que se caía continuamente al pasto, pero su entusiasmo lo hacía volver a levantarse. Le mostró a Sabo sus habilidades en el futbol, pero también le contó qué otras cosas le gustaban. Sabo lo escuchó e hizo preguntas también. Fue un momento ameno para ambos.

Ace prefirió quedarse apartado viéndolos y dejándoles su espacio. En esta primera vez él estaría allí, pero sabía que luego Sabo estaría sólo con Luffy y debía acostumbrarse a eso. Le dio algo de nerviosismo pensarlo.

Su hijo fue a buscarlo a ese banco donde había elegido sentarse y le pidió que también jugara. Ace dudó, porque no quería meterse, pero aceptó por la insistencia de Luffy y Sabo pareció estar bien con compartir ese momento con él.

Las horas pasaron y su niño se cansó tanto que terminó dormido en sus brazos. Quizá ya era hora de irse. Sabo decidió acompañarlos mientras Ace cargaba a Luffy que dormía muy plácidamente y le babeaba el hombro.

—Se queda dormido muy rápido —comentó Sabo con una sonrisa—. Igual que tú.

Ace se rió y asintió.

—Aunque no es narcoléptico, sólo un oso.

Por suerte, su niño no tenía ese problema, aunque Ace lo estaba controlando muy bien últimamente y no caía dormido en cualquier lado, al menos no tan seguido.

—Es un poco distraído —comentó pensando en actitudes de Luffy y miró de reojo a Sabo—. Eso me recuerda a ti.

—Ya no me olvido tanto de las cosas gracias a los recordatorio del celular.

—Oh, bendito sea ese aparato.

Ambos se rieron de su broma mientras caminaban y le pareció muy extraño ese momento de _intimidad_.

Desde que Sabo apareció, parecía que se había subido en una montaña rusa de emociones. Sorpresa, miedo, emoción, furia. ¿Qué sería lo próximo? Ace no quería saberlo. Sin embargo, eso le recordaba a las emociones violentas que sentía por él cuando eran niños. Así siempre fue su relación y no creía que eso cambiara porque ahora eran más grandes.

—¿La pasaste bien? —preguntó Ace mirándolo y sintió calor en su pecho al verlo sonreír.

—Es un niño increíble, ya te lo dije —contestó Sabo—. Aún no termino de asimilarlo, pero... realmente es genial.

Un poco se sintió orgulloso, porque sabía que parte de la personalidad y la forma de ser de Luffy se debía a él y a cómo lo crió, pero en realidad era mérito del niño. Ace intentó hacer de Luffy un buen chico y sabía que lo era, pero también se comportaba como un mocoso molesto y caprichoso. Por más que fuera su hijo y lo amara, a veces no lo soportaba, pero jamás lo diría.

Sin darse cuenta, caminaron un poco más lento. Sus pies se movieron con pereza y sintió que los de Sabo también. Aún sentían que tenían mucho por conversar y a la vez que el tiempo era muy corto.

—Pensé que podrías verlo algunos días a la semana —comentó Ace intentando instaurar paz entre ellos con respecto a ese tema, no quería pelear como la última vez—. También puedo llevarlo a tu casa.

—¿Cualquier día?

—Creo que sería mejor acordar cuáles o incluso puedes ir a buscarlo a la escuela.

—Suena bien —contestó Sabo y su sonrisa lo llenó de alivio. Estar compartiendo ese momento se sintió muy reconfortante—. ¿Garp sigue molesto por lo que ocurrió?

—Mmm no... Creo que sólo está preocupado.

El viejo era insoportable, pero debía admitir que no era un mal abuelo. Se preocupaba por Luffy y lo consentía demasiado, el niño lo quería mucho.

—No quiere que nadie lastime a Luffy.

—Esa no es mi intención —contestó Sabo— y... tampoco lastimarte a ti... No de nuevo.

Mordió sus labios al oírlo. Ambos tenían muchos recuerdos rotos y cosas que no hablaron. Ya no valía la pena en realidad hacerlo. Lo suyo fue trágico, digno de un drama barato, tanto que Ace ya no estaba seguro de recordar exactamente cómo ocurrió. A partir de allí, su vida se desmoronó. Todo lo que conocía dejó de existir y los pedazos de su ser cayeron en una profundidad de la que le costó levantarse. Se reconstruyó como una nueva persona y ahora tenía a Luffy. Su hijo importaba, no ellos o lo que les pasó.

—Yo sé que tus intenciones no son malas —dijo Ace con sinceridad—. No te dejaría acercarte a Luffy si así fuera.

—Parece que te convertiste en un lobo protector.

—Tuve que hacerlo.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa, se paró frente a Sabo y se miraron, de nuevo, como si quisieran decir más cosas de las que podían pensar. Ace sospechaba que esta sensación perduraría hasta que se habituaran a ver al otro más seguido. Si eso no pasaba, sentía que podría enloquecer.

—También fue bueno que... vengas hoy —comentó Sabo con duda, como si no supiera si podía decir o no esas palabras.

—Fue divertido —asintió Ace—. Luego... hablamos. Para terminar de pensar las visitas y todo eso.

Sabo le dijo que sí y se miraron unos instantes más. Ace no quería esto, no quería soportar esta sensación de querer preguntarle a Sabo qué pensaba o por qué lo miraba de esa forma. No lo haría. _No lo harían_.

Sólo se despidió y prometió darle sus saludos a Luffy cuando se despertara.

Se refugió dentro de su hogar y se permitió respirar tranquilo. Parecía que había estado conteniéndose todo el día. ¿Por qué? Se sintió como un tonto al notar lo cansado que estaba por la tensión de ese momento.

No quiso hablar con nadie y prefirió llevar a Luffy a la habitación para que siguiera durmiendo. Hacía mucho que no estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para dormir una siesta. Quería estar un poco solo e intentar quitarse esa angustia que había comenzado a formársele en el pecho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desde hace bastante años, Ace acudía a la terapia todas las semanas. Le había hecho muy bien. Aprendió muchas cosas con Bon Clay. Encontró una persona que con la que poder hablar, quien le ayudara a darse cuenta de todos los nudos que tenía dentro de su mente y cómo podía desatarlos. Bon-chan era amable y le daba mucha confianza. También se había adaptado al espacio que tenía donde vivían sus sesiones. Era acogedor.

A pesar de eso, Ace en el último tiempo pensó que tal vez ya no necesitaba la terapia porque se sentía muy bien. Gran error. Porque las personas creen, cuando se sienten bien, que gozan de una gran estabilidad mental tan fuerte como una montaña. Sin embargo, cuando una emoción fuerte atraviesa su vida se derrumban como una avalancha. Algo así le había pasado cuando Sabo apareció.

Varias de sus sesiones se las pasó hablando de él. Muchas veces se perdía contándole a Bon Clay momentos de su infancia que habían vivido juntos en el pueblo. Todas las risas, las travesuras y las cosas que compartían. No podía evitar sonreír al pensar en eso, en lo feliz que fue.

También le tocó hablar sobre los momentos tristes y casi se quebró al hacerlo. La parte afectiva de Ace estaba muy dañada. Bon-chan le dijo que le sería difícil volver a formar una pareja si no analizaba y trabajaba lo que significaron esos eventos del pasado para él. Eso sonaba muy difícil y no tenía idea cómo hacerlo.

Sabo fue la persona que más amó sin duda, pero Ace ya no era ese niño, ninguno de los dos eran niños ya. Sus sentimientos cambiaron y su forma de amar también. Sin embargo, recordó la vez que estuvieron juntos en su departamento y cómo su cuerpo vibró reconociéndolo.

¿La piel podía tener memoria? No sabía. Quizá se sugestionó por el momento emotivo y por lo que tenía que decirle de Luffy. Se sentía un poco confundido por lo que pasó ese día, pero en realidad no quería pensar en eso. Le dolía hacerlo. Un agudo sufrimiento le rasgaba la espalda cuando lo hacía. No volvería a pasar.

—Creo que las cosas están un poco mejor —comentó Ace—. Los viejos ya no me molestan tanto y Luffy comenzará a visitar a Sabo una vez a la semana, se quedará a dormir en su casa.

Eso no terminaba de convencerle. No le parecía mal que el niño vaya a verlo, pero ¿tenía que quedarse toda la noche? Ese pensamiento lo ponía ansioso.

—¿Y cómo te sientes con eso, Ace-chan? —preguntó Bon Clay—. Es normal sentirte movilizado por él. Es la primer persona fuera de tu familia que te quiso como quien realmente eres.

En eso estaba en lo cierto. Sabo jamás lo juzgó o pensó en él de otro forma. Para Sabo siempre fue Ace, no un cuerpo o una identidad diferente. Sólo eran ellos dos en aquel entonces y todo parecía muy fácil. Besarse, dormir abrazados y _más_. Todo ese amor que compartieron dio como resultado el bebé que lo sacaba de quicio todos los días.

—Sigue siendo raro verlo.

—¿Te asusta?

—No lo sé...

No estaba seguro qué sentía en ese momento. Sólo podía reconocer que su cabeza era un desastre y sus sentimientos una maraña indescifrable. Era consciente que tenía que cuidar a Luffy y pensar que él estuviera bien. Sabo pensaba igual. ¿Por qué tenía que estar así de atormentado entonces?

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que no puedes dejar de preocuparte por ti aunque tengas un bebé? —preguntó Bon-chan y Ace asintió—. En este caso también se aplica. Debes pensar en cómo te sientes y qué es lo que quieres.

No tenía esa respuesta. La bruma que había en su mente le dificultaba ver el camino. Bon Clay le aseguró que lo encontraría, sin embargo.

El tema de conversación cambió por suerte, porque no estaba seguro de tener las fuerzas para seguir hablando de eso.

—¿Cómo vas en la universidad?

—Bien —respondió Ace—. Es difícil, pero comencé a juntarme con unas persona para estudiar.

—Es bueno que tengas amigos, Ace-chan.

No sabía si considerarlos así, pero eran personas agradables. Haruta compartía las cosas de la carrera con él. Izo y Thatch también se unían a ellos para estudiar en la biblioteca —porque a Ace le era difícil estudiar en casa con un niño de cuatro años exigiendo su atención todo el día—, aunque a veces también perdían el tiempo hablando de otras cosas.

Esa sesión le dejó bastante aturdido cuando salió. Tenía demasiadas cosas que pensar, pero no hallaba las energías para hacerlo.

Cuando llegó a su casa, recordó que ese día Luffy iría a quedarse con Sabo por primera vez y pensar en eso fue casi como un manto negro y frío que se adhirió a su espalda. Ya había accedido, no iba a negarse, pero... No quería que Luffy se fuera.

Qué ridículo. Parecía un niño pequeño encaprichado. Era un adulto, se supone, así que no podía tener esa clase de comportamiento.

Aun así, estaba tenso mientras preparaba la mochila de Luffy con todo lo que creería que podía necesitar. Pijama, un poco de ropa extra, su perrito Shushu, cepillo de dientes y unas galletas por si tenía hambre inesperadamente. ¿Sería mucho? ¿Estaría exagerando? No quería que su niño lo extrañara y pasara hambre.

¿Y si lloraba? ¿Y si no podía dormir lejos de casa? Luffy nunca había dormido fuera, ¿cómo se sentiría? Respiró profundo intentando controlar los nervios que estaban alterando su cuerpo.

Luffy estaría bien. Sabo lo cuidaría. Además, Koala vivía con él y ella tenía experiencia con niños, conocía bien a Luffy. No había nada de qué preocuparse. Entonces, ¿por qué Ace no podía dejar de tener esa sensación aplastante en su pecho?

Su hijo no se veía consternado por irse. Incluso preguntó si podía ir con su primo, pero no protestó demasiado cuando le dijo que no. En el momento que Sabo llegó a buscarlo, Ace se encontró pensando un millón de excusas para decirle por qué no se podía llevar a Luffy, pero se las guardó. Tenía que dejarlo ir. El niño no podía estar pegado siempre a él.

Ace recordó en un segundo todos los momentos terroríficos del embarazo, el nacimiento, las noches sin dormir, todas las veces que lo cuidó y lo abrazó soportando su llanto ensordecedor que amenazaba con romperle los tímpanos. Luchó mucho por ese niño y sentía que era injusto dejarlo ir, todavía no estaba listo. También pensaba que era patético por estar pensando todas estas cosas mientras abría la puerta.

—¿Estás listo, Luffy? —preguntó Sabo acariciando la cabeza del niño.

—¡Sí! —contestó estirando los brazos y su _otro papá_ lo levantó.

Ace apretó los dientes pensando que tenían mucha confianza a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban de padre e hijo. Eso era algo bueno, ¿no? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de sentirse preocupado?

—Vendré mañana —dijo Sabo viéndolo—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Ah? Sí... —contestó distraído—. Claro, mañana.

—Ace, en serio...

—Está bien —lo interrumpió sonriendo—. Pórtate bien Luffy y cualquier cosa llámenme.

La mirada de Sabo sobre él pareció intrigada, pero no dijo nada. Su hijo se despidió moviendo su pequeña mano mientras se retiraba y Ace le devolvió el saludo hasta que cerró la puerta y su sonrisa se borró.

Se apoyó en la puerta de madera y cubrió sus ojos con una mano. La situación no ameritaba que se sintiera tan inestable como para quebrarse, pero en esos días cualquier mínima emoción fuerte lo volteaba. Respiró con lentitud e intentó pensar que sería poco tiempo. Sólo esa noche y mañana Luffy volvería a casa.

No contó con que la noche es larga y más cuando la ansiedad no te deja dormir.

Intentó estudiar y falló. Ni siquiera Netflix, comer o nada lo ayudó a relajarse. Perdió el tiempo en su celular y, en el fondo, esperaba que le llegara un mensaje de _él_ , pero nunca pasó.

Contra todo pronóstico, Ace fue quien le escribió. Sólo quería saber cómo estaba todo. ¿Qué tenía de malo? Su hijo de cuatro años dormiría por primera vez en un lugar desconocido, era normal que se preocupe.

Imaginó un escenario donde Luffy lloraba y no dejaba dormir a nadie. En ese caso, Ace tendría que ir a buscarlo para traerlo. Quizá podría pedirle a Rosi que lo lleve o tomar un taxi. Debería comenzar a pensar en sacar su propio registro de conducir.

Recibió una respuesta que, en lugar de sacarle una sonrisa, lo decepcionó.

_"Todo está bien. Jugamos y ahora cayó rendido."_

Había una foto debajo de Luffy durmiendo desparramado en la cama de Sabo. En esa misma cama donde Ace había estado hacía muy poco.

Su hijo parecía dormir muy tranquilo.

¿Eso significaba que no lo extrañaba? Un sentimiento oscuro y triste se agolpó en su garganta. Quizá no le gustaba tener que estar compartiendo a su bebé de esa forma y, ahora que se encontraba solo sin nada que lo distraiga, lo extrañaba. Quería abrazarlo y sentir su calor, pero tendría que esperar.

Contestó el mensaje: _"Me alegro, descansen"_ y dejó el teléfono a un lado.

Se tiró el cabello para atrás sintiéndose frustrado y supo que seguiría teniendo esos pensamientos negativos si se quedaba allí solo. Ace no quería estar solo.

Caminó por la casa hasta la habitación de Corazón, no era lo suficientemente tarde para que estuviera dormido y se sintió complacido de encontrar la luz encendida. El hombre ya estaba recostado en su cama leyendo en su celular, pero se sorprendió al ver a Law junto a él. Al parecer, no fue el único que se le ocurrió ir allí a buscar refugio.

—¿No puedes dormir? —le preguntó Rosi cuando Ace entró a la habitación—. Hay espacio suficiente en esta cama para todos los que extrañan a Luffy.

Un poco avergonzado se sintió al oírlo, pero tampoco lo negó.

—¿Law vino aquí porque lo extraña? —dijo viendo al niño dormido y aferrado a su padre.

—A veces viene, pero sé que lo hace porque se siente solo —contestó—. ¿También tú?

Ace gruñó y sólo se metió en la cama enorme que tenía Corazón.

—Es ridículo, lo sé —advirtió antes que le dijera algo—. Ya se me pasará... ¿Puedo dormir aquí?

—Jamás te dije que no podías.

Agradeció en silencio. Allí en esa cama, acompañado, pudo conciliar el sueño. No le importó sentirse como un niño en busca de alguien que lo proteja. Al igual que el pequeño Law, Ace se aferró a Rosinante esa noche y se permitió actuar —un poco— como un mocoso. De vez en cuando no hacía daño. Además, esa noche su hijo no estaba y no tenía que actuar como un padre.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Disculpen la tardanza. El sábado fue mi cumpleaños y bebí mucho vodka junto a ChainedKura, así que no corregimos el capítulo porque teníamos resaca. De todas formas, aquí está el capítulo y espero que lo disfruten.  
> Ahora estoy escribiendo otro fanfic SaboAce, pero este es más de monstruos, fantasía, vampiros... Es un poco raro. Creo que lo publicaré cuando Disforia termine. Esta historia de vampiros también será larga.  
> En fin, muchas gracias por haber leído y nos vemos la próxima semana!

Una voz atravesó su mente y le hizo volver a ser consciente de sí mismo y de su alrededor.

Ace alzó la cabeza desorientado y miró con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Se había quedado dormido? No era la primera vez que se desmayaba con el rostro pegado a una mesa, pero hacía mucho que no le pasaba.

—¿Estás bien?

Tuvo que parpadear unos instantes para que el cansancio lo dejara ver a la persona que le hablaba. También sintió una mano amable en su hombro, la cual seguramente le sacudió para despertarlo.

—Izo… —mencionó Ace y se tapó la boca bostezando—. Lo siento, creo que me dormí.

—Eso siempre pasa aquí —le contestó. En la biblioteca era común ver personas que caían rendidas por la falta de sueño.

Recordó que había ido allí un rato con intención de estudiar, pero cayó completamente rendido al sueño. Ni el café que se tomó le ayudó a despertarse. Incluso lo había tomado sin leche para que la cafeína lo espabile, pero no funcionó.

Izo se sentó a su lado y le sonrió. Ese hombre era muy amable y se llevaban bien. En ese tiempo que se conocían, aprendió que Izo estudiaba Trabajo Social y su amigo Thatch era Chef, pero cuando tenía tiempo iba a saludarlos porque no trabajaba lejos de ese lugar. Eran agradables y graciosos. Le gustaba compartir ese espacio. Incluso lo habían agregado a un grupo de WhatsApp donde hablaban de vez en cuando.

Ace no sabía aún si decir que eran amigos, pero estaban cerca de serlo.

—¿Estuviste estudiando mucho? —preguntó Izo quizá pensando que por eso se quedó dormido y Ace negó.

—No —respondió frotándose los ojos y se estiró haciendo sonar sus huesos—. Mi hijo tuvo fiebre y me quedé despierto hasta que le bajó.

—¿Tienes un hijo? —espetó sorprendido y Ace se sintió nervioso. ¿No lo había dicho? Quizá no. Tampoco llevaban mucho tiempo conociéndose, pero aun así asintió—. No lo sabía… ¿Cómo está? ¿Mejoró?

Sintió esa preocupación genuina y eso le hizo sonreír.

—Sí, hoy ya estaba bien, pero no fue a la escuela —contestó pensando en lo aburrido que debía estar Luffy en su casa sólo con los abuelos. Tomó su celular para enseñarle algunas fotos que tenía del niño—. Tiene cuatro años.

Izo miró las fotos intrigado y se rió con las caras graciosas que siempre ponía Luffy. Su niño era un poco payaso. Cada vez que veía una cámara sonreía o hacía muecas raras. Desde que era un bebé, los abuelos y Rosi se habían ocupado de sacarle millones de fotos. Ace no prestaba mucha atención a esos detalles, pero algunas imágenes de su hijo tenía en el celular.

—Qué lindo —mencionó con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo puedes estudiar y cuidarlo? Yo trabajo y siento que me voy a morir cada vez que tengo un examen.

—Tengo mucha ayuda —contestó pensando en Rosinante, los viejos, Koala y ahora… también estaba Sabo.

Tenía varios mensajes de él preguntándole sobre Luffy. Ace también vislumbró algunos mensajes de Ivan y otros de Smoker. Hace varios días que no hablaba con ese hombre y se sintió un poco culpable, pero pasó por demasiado problemas últimamente. ¿Debería contarle? Tal vez sería bueno.

—Se parece un poco al chico rubio con el que hablabas el otro día —dijo Izo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Sí, recordaba ese día. Por casualidad se cruzó a Sabo cuando asistía a la universidad y se quedaron conversando. Sus compañeros los vieron, pero no hicieron preguntas. Eran bastante discretos o quizá sólo asumieron que se trataba de un amigo, no tenían por qué pensar otra cosa. Ambos sólo estaba hablando de Luffy, el estudio y algunas tonterías más. Había sido un breve encuentro que no duró más de cinco minutos, pero así eran todos los momentos en los que ellos se veían últimamente.

Sabo sólo cruzaba palabras con Ace cuando iba a buscar a Luffy o a dejarlo en su casa. Ese momento en la calle había sido muy peculiar y Ace pensó que quizá debería acostumbrarse a que podría pasarle.

—Es mi… _ex_ —contestó sintiéndose raro al decir esa palabra—. Lo veo cada tanto por Luffy, pero… no estamos juntos.

¿Por qué estaba explicando esto? Una cosa era hablarlo con su familia, Iva-chan o Bon Clay; pero Izo ni siquiera le preguntó. Aun así, le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Debió haber sido difícil, ¿no? —dijo pero Ace no entendió y ladeó la cabeza confundido—. Me refiero a tener un hijo y ser trans, más a tu edad, no me imagino lo difícil que fue esa transición.

Izo le llevaba unos años y además parecía tener un aire más maduro, o eso percibía Ace. Desde que lo conoció había llamado su atención. El cabello negro largo, la ropa que usaba, el maquillaje; todo en él. Era una persona bella y similar a Ace, porque ambos estaban fuera de lo que se consideraba _normativo_ o _hegemónico_. Sin embargo, Izo no era trans. Su identidad de género seguía siendo masculina, pero la forma en la que se expresaba no.

La forma en que las personas se expresan, a través de su vestimenta, su forma de actuar o apariencia, no necesariamente deben estar ligadas al sexo biológico, identidad de género u orientación sexual. Aprendió a diferenciar todo esto con muchísimo esfuerzo y aún a veces le costaba lograr entenderlo. Incorporar todos esos conceptos era muy difícil, pero conociendo un poco más a Izo entendió algunas cosas y fue agradable conocer a otra personas como él, además de Ivan o Bon Clay. Incluso el mismo Ace de vez en cuando usaba prendas o algún accesorio considerado “no-masculino” y eso ya no era un problema para él. La ropa que usaba, su cabello o lo que le gustase llevar puesto no debían ser cosas que le hicieran cuestionarse su identidad, al menos intentaba que así fuera.

Miró un segundo la mesa recordando en ese breve instante todo el camino que recorrió para llegar a donde estaba. La sangre, angustia y lágrimas derramadas eran algo que aún le quemaba hasta el día de hoy. Sentía escalofríos al recordar esos momentos y los alejaba de su mente. Quería imaginar que ese no había sido él, que todo eso le pasó a otra persona o a otro Ace en algún universo paralelo, pero no. Esa fue su vida y quizá debería sentirse orgulloso de lo mucho que avanzó, sólo que aún no se sentía listo para mirar hacia atrás porque temía volver a caer en ese pozo ante el más mínimo tropiezo. Todavía estaba recorriendo ese largo camino, pero ya no sentía que estaba dando pasos sobre vidrio y dejando un rastro de sangre a cada centímetro que avanzaba.

—Aún es difícil —confesó y miró a Izo con confianza, porque se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para hablar de ese tema sin sentirse incómodo con él—. A veces creo que nunca dejará de serlo, pero… ya no es tan malo como antes.

—Para personas como nosotros nunca es fácil, pero a medida que creces algunas cosas se acomodan —suspiró pensativo. A pesar del ruido de los otros estudiantes a su alrededor, Ace lo oyó perfectamente y luego continuó—: Mi hermana también es trans y ha tenido muchos problemas por eso.

Esa declaración le sorprendió. Después de varias veces de verse en la universidad, por supuesto que los compañeros a los que empezó a ser más _cercano_ notaron que era una persona transgénero y sintió un poco de nervios una vez que hablaron del tema. Fue sorprendente la naturalidad con la que se dirigieron a él sobre esas cuestiones y en ningún momento lo trataron de forma diferente. Ace aún se sentía impactado por recordarlo y quizá fue por eso que tenía la suficiente confianza de juntarse con ellos. Existían las personas con mentes abiertas para entender su situación y tomarla de una buena forma, Bon-chan se lo dijo en su terapia y se sintió muy feliz al verificar que tenía razón.

Además de él o Ivan, no conocía a otra persona fue fuese trans o que estuviera en ese _ambiente_. Así que se quedó en silencio al oír sobre la hermana de Izo. Quizá no habían tenido tiempo de comentarlo hasta ahora o fuera un tema delicado, porque lo vio poner una mueca un tanto abatida.

—Sólo compartimos la misma madre —explicó Izo—. Apenas es una adolescente, pero su papá es bastante conservador. Imagínate que me echó la culpa y que yo la “desvié”. Kiku ya se mostraba así desde que era una niña y yo lo noté, a pesar que nunca viví con ella. Aun así, intento ayudarla pero… a veces no sé qué hacer.

Escuchar eso era duro. Ace podía imaginar cómo debía sentirse la hermana de Izo, pero ese tipo de transiciones eran algo muy personal. Aun así, tener padres en contra siendo tan joven era un gran problema. Ella al menos podía tener a su hermano que la ayudara o pudiera darle algún tipo de contención.

—Es bueno que estés para ella, es importante no sentirse solo —contestó Ace y pensó en Rosinante. A pesar que Garp y Sengoku no estaban en contra de él, quien verdaderamente le dio el apoyo que necesitaba para salir adelante fue Rosi—. También me ayudó mucho hacer terapia o buscar ayuda profesional, puedo pasarte el número de las personas con las que me atiendo.

—Sería bueno, aunque convencer a mi madre será difícil… Aun así, gracias Ace. Siento estar diciéndote esto.

—Está bien —Sonrió—. Hay que apoyarse mutuamente, ¿no?

Al menos eso pensó en aquel instante. En sus peores años, sufrió muchísimo, y, por más que no conociera a la hermana de Izo, no quería que ella pasara algo similar. Ojalá personas como Iva-chan o Bon Clay pudieran ayudar a más gente como lo hicieron con él.

La conversación fue agradable y sintió un nuevo nivel de confianza superado con su _amigo_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La pequeña gripe que tuvo Luffy se esfumó rápidamente y el médico aseguró que ya estaba bien. Siempre que el niño se enfermaba, Ace se preocupaba mucho. Aun así, no era algo que ocurriera seguido. Un poco se sintió culpable porque quizá su hijo estuvo estresado esos días con todo lo que pasó o absorbió la tensión que Ace cargaba manifestándola en una enfermedad… O quizá sólo se tomó frío y él debía dejar de pensar tonterías.

Hoy era otro de los días donde Luffy se iría con Sabo, así que debía preparar su mochila. Ya no se sintió ansioso como la vez anterior. Todo salió bien y no dudaba que siguiera de la misma forma. Aun así, dentro de su mente, pensó en decirle a Sabo que tal vez sería mejor que Luffy se quedara porque estuvo enfermo. Se contuvo, porque no debía ser infantil y egoísta.

Era difícil habituarse a esa situación. Crió a Luffy todos esos años y ahora debía compartirlo con alguien. Ya el título de “papá” no correspondía solamente a él. No dejaría de sentir ese vacío en su pecho cada vez que su hijo se marchaba, pero sabía que poco a poco desaparecería cuando esas circunstancias se volvieran parte de su cotidianeidad. Luffy apenas tenía cuatro años, así que las visitas y el trato con Sabo seguiría por mucho tiempo. No podía hacer nada al respecto

Las cosas con él estaban más tranquilas, por suerte. Al final sí hablaron con un abogado sobre esos temas de manutención y al parecer Sabo debía darle determinada cantidad de dinero que cubriera los gastos de Luffy, eso era lo que correspondía a las parejas divorciadas. Eso le sonaba un poco raro porque ellos jamás se casaron, pero tampoco estaban juntos, así que era un término “adecuado”.

También debían realizar un trámite donde Sabo reconociera a Luffy como su hijo. El niño seguiría anotado con su apellido, pero, legalmente, Sabo también figuraría como su padre. Le pareció bien, porque eso correspondía.

Al menos estaban un poco más ordenados en esas cuestiones o ya tenían una idea de cómo proceder. El abogado también les dijo que era importante que ellos estuvieran de acuerdo en las decisiones, porque había muchas parejas que, al separarse, formaban batallas campales que terminaban perjudicando a los hijos. Ace no deseaba llegar a eso y al parecer Sabo tampoco. Por el momento, todo estaba en orden.

Luffy se llevaba muy bien con él y le contaba todo lo que hacía cada vez que volvía de sus visitas. Verlo feliz le hacía pensar a Ace que tomó una buena decisión.

Terminó de preparar la mochila de su hijo y se la colgó en la espalda. Luffy lo abrazó antes de despedirse cuando Sabo llegó por él.

—Descansa, papá —dijo Luffy dándole un beso en el rostro—. Si no puedes dormir llámame, ¿sí? Dejé a Shushu con Torao porque tampoco duerme bien de noche.

Ace se rió al oírlo y lo apretó más contra él dándole besos. Se supone que él debía preocuparse por Luffy y no al revés. Aun así, le pareció adorable.

—Estaré bien —aseguró—. Mañana te espero con algo rico de comer.

Esas palabras hicieron brillar los ojos de su hijo.

—Avisenme si algo ocurre —dijo luego de soltar a Luffy y dejarlo ir.

—Lo haremos —contestó Sabo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano del niño y miraba a Ace—. También tú.

—Yo ya soy grande, puedo cuidarme.

—Lo sé, pero aun así… Si necesitas algo, puedes escribirme.

Se mordió los labios al oírlo y prefirió despedirse. Hablar con Sabo era difícil y suponía que a él le pasaba lo mismo. A veces incluso hacían bromas y se reían juntos, pero sus conversaciones se redujeron a Luffy. Así debía ser, ¿no? Ahora lo que les unía era el niño y nada más.

Recordó ese reencuentro en el café que se trasladó al departamento de Sabo. Luffy fue el motivo que lo llevó allí, pero también hablaron de otras cosas y vivieron momentos demasiado cálidos. Un poco deseaba volver a eso, pero sabía que no podían. Al menos por ahora, no podrían volver a ser amigos siquiera. ¿Algún día podrían? No tenía idea. No se imaginaba siendo algo más con él, pero, muy en el fondo, le gustaría poder quedarse unos minutos más hablando con Sabo cada vez que se veían.

Intentó no ahogarse en pensamientos negativos y concentrarse en las cosas que debía hacer. Ahora que Luffy no estaba podía atender a los exámenes que tendría pronto y los trabajos que debía entregar.

Estuvo varias horas en su escritorio trabajando y se sintió muy complacido al ver lo mucho que avanzó. El agotamiento llegó cuando el sol se fue y Ace comenzó a revisar su celular sin prestar atención a nada realmente.

Tenía una ventana abierta en su navegador y se fijó en que había dejado la “Revista Amphibia” donde trabajaba Sabo. Decidió entrar, porque antes no había tenido oportunidad de mirar nada. Todo lucía muy interesante. Sin darse cuenta, pasó bastante tiempo leyendo notas que involucraban política o intereses culturales. Luego vio la lista de podcast y allí perdió casi una hora y media de su vida.

Primero comenzó con un Podcast llamado “Historias del cuerpo”. Eran anécdotas e información variada siempre relacionada con el cuerpo, los estereotipos y cuestiones vinculadas a la sexualidad, el género y los roles sociales. También vislumbró los capítulos de “La hoguera roja”, el podcast que hacía Sabo.

Esa voz que conocía muy bien se reprodujo en sus oído a través de los auriculares y Ace prestó mucha atención a lo que decía. Su voz grave se desenvolvía y hablaba de una forma que a Ace le hizo querer escuchar más. De repente, se encontró interesado en esos temas políticos que describía y que se notaba que le apasionaban. Sólo fueron 25 minutos y Ace se encontró reproduciendo otro.

—¿Estás ocupado? —dijo Rosinante entrando a su habitación y Ace se quitó los auriculares—. Haremos noche de pizza, ¿qué opinas?

—Suena bien —contestó Ace con una sonrisa. Ya tenía hambre.

—Los viejos dijeron si querías invitar a Smoker —Esas palabra sorprendieron a Ace y Rosi sonrió—. Creo que no es mala idea, así no te aburres ahora que Luffy no está.

—Mmm no lo sé…

—Avísanos así sabemos si pedir más comida.

Ace suspiró cansado. Él no era tan dependiente de Luffy… Sólo no estaba acostumbrado a que no esté allí, pero con el tiempo se adaptaría.

Aun así, no le parecía mala idea ver a Smoker. La pasaba bien con ese hombre y hacía muchos días que no podía verlo por todo lo que pasó. Quizá podría distraerse un poco con él y liberar la tensión que acechaba su mente.

Le escribió para saber si estaba disponible y no tenía que trabajar esa noche. Sonrió al recibir una respuesta positiva.

Cuando llegó, Ace lo saludó con un abrazo y le sorprendió la reconfortante sensación que le embargó cuando esos brazos fuertes lo rodearon. Estar con él le llenaba de un sentimiento agradable y tranquilizador. Justo lo que necesitaba ahora.

A Garp y Sengoku les agradaba Smoker. Reían mientras hablaban con él, contaban historias y hacía comentarios que no terminaba de entender, todo relacionado al trabajo que compartían. Incluso los escuchaba hablando de algunos compañeros y mencionar anécdotas salvajes. El ambiente distendido le ayudó mucho en ese momento.

El único que no parecía divertirse era Law. Aquel pequeño niño de 8 años lucía cabizbajo y más callado. Ace se puso a jugar un rato con él y mostrarle que no se había olvidado cómo cazar Pokemon en la Nintendo. Ambos extrañaban a Luffy, así que debían apoyarse mutuamente. Su hijo era querido por todos en la casa, pero tenía una relación especial con Law porque ambos eran niños bastante cercanos en edad. Sin embargo, Law lo cuidaba mucho, como lo haría un hermano mayor protector, y eso era lindo de ver. Luffy lo adoraba y siempre buscaba estar cerca de su primo.

La pizza estuvo muy buena y se tomó el jugo de su hijo. No creía que a Luffy le importara, después le compraría más.

Los viejos se pusieron a hablar por su cuenta mientras que Rosi le hizo una señal con la cabeza y Ace no supo cómo hizo para entenderle. Ya habían cenado, así que le dijo a Smoker si no lo acompañaba al jardín a tomar aire. El hombre aceptó y, cuando estuvieron afuera, aprovechó para prenderse un cigarrillo.

—¿Hoy trabajaste? —preguntó Ace mientras se cruzaba los brazos con frío. Debería haber buscado un abrigo antes de salir.

—Más temprano —contestó exhalando humo—. ¿Qué hay de ti? Hace varios días que no hablamos.

—Lo sé, lo siento… —masculló suspirando—. Es que… pasaron _cosas complicadas_.

Smoker le miró con intriga y preocupación. Ace no iba a mentirle, tampoco podía estar seguro cómo reaccionaría, pero aun así no le ocultaría nada.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que no tenía contacto con el padre de Luffy? —preguntó Ace y recibió un asentimiento—. Bueno… Hace poco volví a verlo y me dijo que quería pasar tiempo con Luffy. Así que estuve ocupado intentando organizar las visitas, por eso ahora no está aquí.

—Me estaba preguntando por qué no estaba —comentó Smoker ese detalle. Él era muy discreto y no hacía preguntas inadecuadas, a Ace le gustaba eso—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo?

—No te preocupes —dijo sonriendo—. Sólo… quiero que Luffy esté bien.

—Así será, es un buen niño, y si puedo hacer algo por ti dímelo.

—Es suficiente con que estés aquí.

Los brazos de ese hombre lo estrecharon y no sintió frío en ese instante. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Smoker y todo su cuerpo se recargó contra de él. Cerró los ojos un momento y se permitió relajarse en ese refugio que le ofrecía. Era siempre una persona seria, pero a la vez resultaba muy cariñoso con acciones. Con cada uno de esos toques, Ace podía sentir el interés que Smoker expresaba por él.

¿Estaba bien sentirse así de a gusto? Tener a alguien que lo abrace y lo reconforte parecía ser la solución a todos sus desvaríos mentales, pero sabía que eso era una ilusión. Los problemas seguían allí, sólo que esos momentos de paz lo relajaban más de lo esperado y conseguía olvidarse del estrés por un rato. En ese momento, sus inseguridades quedaron en pausa junto con las confusiones que tenía en su interior. No quiso pensar en Sabo ni en que Luffy no estaba allí. Sólo quería cerrar los ojos y sentirse tranquilo.

Smoker era pacífico, le abrigaba y resguardaba de una forma que a Ace le resultaba adictiva. Incluso quería a su hijo y se llevaba bien con su familia rara. ¿Acaso necesitaba algo más?

Ace pensó en su relación con Sabo una vez más. Ahora su único motivo para estar juntos era Luffy. Quizás el fuego que compartieron al reencontrarse sólo fueron las brasas de la adolescencia, pero ya estaban extintas. Ellos eran como el fuego, pero la hoguera que construyeron juntos se había apagado en el momento en que Ace le dijo la verdad. Cualquier posibilidad o mínimo interés se desvaneció en ese instante. Lo aceptaba, así debían ser las cosas, pero, un poco, le daba tristeza pensar que eso había muerto. ¿Era momento de hacer ese duelo luego de cuatro años? Quizá, porque recién ahora, luego de tanto tiempo, podía verse con Sabo para cerrar ese ciclo y seguir adelante cada uno por su lado.

Dolía pensar en el pasado, pero Ace tenía aún muchas cosas por delante que aprovechar. Seguiría cuidando de su hijo, ahora con intervención de Sabo, pero también estaba construyendo una vida más allá de eso. Una carrera, amigos, y _alguien_ …

—¿No te importa que lo vuelva a ver? —preguntó queriendo saber qué pensaba Smoker sobre la noticia.

Ya le había contado que se separó del padre de Luffy mucha antes de enterarse del embarazo. Ambos eran muy chicos y jamás pudo decirle, pero ahora todo había cambiado.

—Lo importante es que Luffy y tú estén bien. La relación que tengas con él es tu asunto —aclaró el hombre apartando el cigarrillo de su boca para mirarlo—. Estaré para lo que necesites.

Esa comprensión y apoyo le sacó una sonrisa.

Sabía que hablaba en serio. Smoker era un buen hombre y muy amable a pesar de tener ese porte recto. Ace se acercó más a él y cerró los ojos dejándose ir un poco. Sintió cosquillas en sus labios al besarlo.

Le preguntó si quería quedarse esa noche y Smoker aceptó.

Nunca, jamás, había _dormido_ con alguien en esa cama, pero tampoco le parecía algo malo. No podía invitar a nadie a su casa porque no vivía solo y además estaba su hijo allí. Sin embargo, Luffy no estaba y los viejos parecían a gusto con la idea que Smoker no se fuera. Así que supuso que no habría problema.

Recibió más besos en su habitación. Más caricias desnudas y suaves. Su piel se erizó y ronroneó liberándose un poco de esas tensiones que no dejaban de atormentarlo. Por suerte, había aprendido a tener condones guardados para cualquier eventualidad, un pequeño truco que le enseñaron y creyó que nunca usaría hasta ahora.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ace se despertó con el pelo revuelto y con ganas de dormir tres horas más como mínimo, pero el brazo fuerte que se cernía a su cintura lo espabiló. Parpadeó con cuidado dándose cuenta que su habitación estaba llena de luz del sol. ¿Tan distraído estaba en la noche que olvidó cerrar las cortinas antes de acostarse? Sí, estuvo _muy distraído_. Y su principal distracción le estaba abrazando detrás de su espalda.

Se volteó encontrándose con ese hombre gigante pegado a su cuerpo desnudo y sonrió mientras se acercaba a darle un beso. Smoker tenía el sueño ligero, a comparación de Ace, así que se despertó al instante.

—Buenos días —le dijo al verlo y Smoker sólo apretó más su abrazo—. Hay que levantarse.

—Lo sé, tengo que ir a trabajar.

Ninguno de los dos quería salir de allí. Ace se encontró acurrucándose como un gato en el pecho de Smoker mientras éste le acariciaba la espalda. Era tan agradable que no quería salir jamás de ese lugar cómodo. No sabía cómo ese hombre tan grande como un Terminator podía abrazarlo como la mejor almohada del mundo. Ace suspiró cerrando los ojos y se quedó dormido algunos minutos más.

En algún momento, juntó las fuerzas suficientes para despertar. Tampoco quería molestar a Smoker, porque sabía que debía irse a su trabajo, pero salir ese refugio tan cálido le costó horrores.

Se vistió con una camiseta que le quedaba gigante y un pantalón que antes usaba para hacer deporte, pero ahora había sido relegado a un trapo con el que se cubría las piernas para estar en su casa. Al menos era ropa limpia. No necesitaba fingir o mantener algún tipo de apariencia glamorosa con Smoker. El hombre ya sabía cómo era y lo quería así.

Le ofreció un café o algo para desayunar. Smoker sólo aceptó el café, pero nada más porque tenía que irse.

Ace lo acompañó hasta la puerta y compartieron un beso más antes que se fuera. Quería sentir un poco más los brazos de ese hombre y ese calor que parecía asegurarle que todo estaría bien.

Apenas se apartaron, Ace recordó que había abierto la puerta antes de comenzar a despedirse de él, así que oyó claramente un grito que vino del exterior.

—¡Kemuri!

Los brazos de Smoker lo abandonaron y tuvo que recibir al niño que vino corriendo a tirarse encima de él. A unos cuantos metros, Ace vio a Sabo dirigiéndose a ellos y sintió algo que se paralizó dentro de él. ¿Será que los vio? No debería preocuparle eso. Ace estaba en su derecho de estar con quien quisiera.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo el niño luego de abrazar al policía—. ¿Por qué viniste cuando yo no estaba? ¡No es justo! No pudimos jugar.

—Fue algo improvisado —aseguró sonriéndole y acariciando el cabello negro de Luffy—. La próxima que venga te prometo que será cuando estés aquí.

—Mmm bueno —Luffy no pareció muy convencido, pero aceptó mientras hacía un puchero enojado.

Esa expresión le pareció divertida a Ace, pero al instante sus ojos cayeron en Sabo que miraba ajeno la situación. Parecía tenso o esa impresión le dio.

—Kemuri, él es Sabo, mi otro papá —explicó Luffy hablador como era y Ace se preguntó si no debía ser él quien hiciera esa presentación, pero tampoco se molestó en interrumpir al niño—. ¡Kemuri es mi amigo!

Smoker se acercó extendiendo una mano a hacia Sabo y pronunciando su nombre correctamente. Ace tragó saliva sin saber por qué debería sentirse así de nervioso en aquel momento mientras ellos se saludaban. Sólo se trataba de su ex conociendo a su ¿actual? Lo que sea, estaba siendo muy incómodo.

—Te hablaré después —aseguró Smoker y Ace asintió. Le hubiera gustado despedirse de él en otras circunstancias, pero esto sería lo mejor.

Apenas Smoker se retiró, Ace siguió sintiéndose un poco raro por eso que acababa de pasar. Podía sentir la mirada de Sabo sobre él de una forma que no le agradó.

—¿Por qué no vas a despertar a Law, Luffy? Creo que sigue durmiendo.

—¡Torao~!

El niño salió corriendo ante la mención de su primo y se perdió dentro de la casa. Ace miró a Sabo en ese instante y no supo exactamente qué decir. ¿Por qué las palabras no salían o se sentía como si acabara de hacer algo malo? ¡Qué ridiculez!

—¿Estuvo todo bien? —preguntó Ace extendiendo su mano para que Sabo le diera la mochila de Luffy y éste se la entregó.

—Sí, Luffy se portó muy bien y tampoco se sintió mal —contestó con una voz seria que a Ace le sorprendió—. ¿Él era… la persona con la que sales?

Apretó los dientes sintiendo fastidio al tener que contestar esa pregunta, pero debió suponer que pasaría.

—Se llama Smoker —le recordó—. Es un buen hombre, trabajaba junto con Garp y Sengoku.

—Claro, imagino que les encanta que salgas con un policía.

La ironía clara le hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Salgo con quien quiero, no lo hago para complacer a nadie.

—Y me parece perfecto, Ace, pero… quizá no sea lo adecuado que traigas a tus citas a la casa donde vive nuestro hijo. Podría ser peligroso.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

El tono enojado con el que le dijo eso no pasó desapercibido para Ace. Tuvo que tomarse unos instantes para asegurarse que había oído bien y ni aun así salió de su asombro.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó sintiendo que la furia y la indignación brotaban en él—. ¿Crees que soy capaz de descuidarlo así? Te informo que no está pasando eso y tampoco tengo que darte explicaciones de mi vida.

—Sí cuando eso concierne a Luffy —retrucó.

—Quien meto en mi cama no es algo que te concierne a ti ni tiene que ver con mi hijo.

—Es nuestro hijo.

—Adiós, Sabo.

Se dio el gusto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

¿Cómo mierda se atrevía a decirle algo así ese desgraciado? Ace se sintió muy enojado y frustrado en ese instante. Toda la relajación que había conseguido se esfumó en un instante. Sin embargo, por más molesto que estuviera, Sabo siguió rondando en su mente. Siempre él. Sea para bien o para mal, estaba allí metido y no se lo podía sacar.


	28. Chapter 28

Ivankov era muchas cosas, además de médico endocrinólogo. También participaba activamente en organizaciones sociales y colaboraba en los proyectos de su marido para contribuir con el medio ambiente. Jinbe era un hombre muy dedicado, aún seguía enamorándole con esa pasión que ponía en su trabajo y en la vida. A lo largo de los años, se dio cuenta que uno de sus oficios frustrados era la psicología. Gran variedad de personas recurrían a él para buscar consejo o palabras de aliento. Sobre todo identidades no hegemónicas y disidencias. Sin embargo, no conectó con nadie como lo hizo con Ace.

Siempre procuraba mantenerse reservado, pero con ese niño no pudo. Aún recordaba la primera vez que apareció en su consultorio. Parecía un gatito desnutrido y golpeado por la vida. Sintió tanta pena por ese cachorro que no pudo olvidarlo. Era una criatura que había sido arrollada por las circunstancias que debía atravesar. ¿Cómo no sentirse mortificado al ver a ese chico tan perdido? Más aún teniendo que atravesar un embarazo. Su cabeza era un lío que le llevaría tiempo acomodar.

Fue capaz de presenciar esos cambios y la fuerte evolución que tuvo Ace. Incluso se sintió emocionado cuando lo veía mejorar mientras cuidaba de su hijo hasta el día que vino a decirle que quería comenzar a cambiar su aspecto, al menos las cosas que no le ayudaban a desarrollarse como realmente era. Tuvo infinidad de charlas con ese niño sobre género, sexualidad e identidad. Era una mente en blanco que el sistema rechazaría e Ivan se sintió responsable de darle herramientas para poder defenderse cuando tuviera que salir a la vida y cuidar a su hijo. Bon-boy también había hecho un increíble trabajo con la terapia. Ace en serio mejoró.

Ahora ese niño —porque apenas era un bebé que había cumplido su primer veintena— volvía a tener un conflicto que lo desestabilizaba demasiado.

De forma periódica, Ace iba a citas para controlar el avance del tratamiento, los cambios en su cuerpo y cómo se había estado sintiendo. Además de eso, también se daban un tiempo para conversar.

Ivan llevaba varios minutos viéndolo caminar de un lado al otro en su consultorio furioso y enojado mientras despotricaba sobre Sabo.

—¿Cómo se atreve a decirme eso? —mencionó Ace enojado—. ¡Me trató como si no me importara Luffy! ¿Qué sabe él a quien llevo a mi casa? Además, jamás podría en peligro a mi hijo. No saldría con una persona que sé que lo puede llegar a dañar. ¡Ese idiota aparece después de 4 años y se cree con derecho a decirme eso! Agh, lo odio...

—¿No has pensado que puede estar celoso?

La pregunta de Ivan pareció suficiente para lograr que Ace detenga su caminata y no le sacara fuego al piso. El chico lo miró con intriga y al instante negó.

—No, no lo creo —contestó—. Nosotros no tenemos esa relación.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó con una ceja arqueada y Ace le esquivó la mirada. Ese chico tenía un gran problema y apenas podía notarlo.

—De cualquier forma, no puede decirme eso aunque esté celoso.

Ace volvió a sentarse en el escritorio de Ivan y prácticamente se desplomó en la silla. Casi se rió al verlo ofendido y con los brazos cruzados. Era un muchacho muy adulto y responsable, pero también conservaba algunas actitudes de niño pequeño. Aún era joven, quizá demasiado para todas las cosas que pasó y aún estaba viviendo, pero también demostró ser muy fuerte para afrontarlas.

—No es para tanto, cariño —aseguró Ivan, aunque Ace no parecía conforme con sus palabras—. Todos decimos cosas que no queremos cuando estamos molestos. ¿No será que estás buscando una excusa para estar enojado con él?

—No necesito excusas cuando él hace méritos para molestarme.

—Tampoco creo que lo haga a propósito —Ivan apoyó las manos en su escritorio y notó que Ace parecía un poco más tranquilo—. ¿Por qué no enfocas tu energía en otra cosa? ¿No estabas saliendo con el policía? ¿Cómo va eso?

—Bien... —contestó Ace—. De hecho el problema fue porque nos vio juntos en la puerta.

—Sí, lo mencionaste —asintió con una ceja arqueada sin entender cómo habían regresado a lo mismo—. ¿Y Luffy? ¿Conseguiste el disfraz para su presentación en el jardín? Quizá podamos ir a verlo con Jinbe.

—Es por el aniversario de la escuela —explicó—. Ya conseguí su disfraz de león donde me dijiste. No tenía idea que yo me tenía que ocupar de eso.

—Así funciona el mundo de los padres, cariño. ¿No te ingresaron a algún grupo de WhatsApp?

—No me hables de eso, lo tengo silenciado.

Rió al oírlo y más cuando Ace le mostró sus chats, donde aparecía el grupo de padres con más de 1500 mensajes sin leer.

—Están locos por el acto, no pienso leer eso —dijo absolutamente negado y luego su mueca se torció de disgusto, como si hubiera recordado algo que lo estresaba—. Sabo le prometió a Luffy ir, no sé si le diré...

Ivan miró con cuidado a Ace durante unos instantes preguntándose cómo la conversación había vuelto a girar en torno a Sabo. Parecía que la mente de ese niño se esforzaba por volver a traerlo de nuevo al centro de sus pensamientos. Esto sólo indicaba cosas que seguramente Ace aún no estaba listo para escuchar.

No podía recriminarle. También tuvo veinte años, negó sentimientos y se prohibió cosas en pos de otras. Ese niño aún tenía un largo camino emocional antes de descubrir qué era lo que quería.

—Tienes que decirle, Ace —intervino Ivan—. Luffy se va a decepcionar si él no va. ¿No querías que tuvieran una relación?

—Ya no estoy tan seguro...

—Ace —mencionó como advertencia y lo oyó gruñir con molestia.

—Está bien, está bien —espetó Ace—. Le diré.

Eso estaba mejor. Tenía que ceder un poco si quería que las cosas funcionaran. Incluso lo vio enviarle el mensaje con el día y el horario del acto. Ivan se preguntó si podría ver al tan mencionado padre ese día. Tendría que insistirle a Jinbe para que se hicieran un espacio para ir. Sería un espectáculo interesante de ver, en varios sentidos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tuvo que levantarse muy temprano ese día, más de lo normal, y hasta faltó a una de sus clases de la universidad. Era la primera presentación de la escuela de Luffy, tenía que estar allí. Al final terminó saliendo de ese fastidioso grupo de WhatsApp. Lo odió. No entendía por qué tenían que hablar tanto sobre ese estúpido acto de niños de cuatro años. ¿No se supone que se realizaba para que los pequeños se divirtieran? ¿Por qué entonces tenían que mandar 500 mensajes en menos de 10 minutos? Ace comenzó por ignorarlo, después lo silenció y al final terminó saliendo. Qué mierda le importaba lo que hablaban allí. Si la maestra le dijo que Luffy tenía que ir tal día a una hora determinada con un disfraz de león, ¿qué más había que hablar? ¿Qué importaba si los disfraces eran un poco diferentes? No iba a coordinar con los otros padres para comprarlo en el mismo lugar o darle dinero a alguien para hacerlo. Le parecía una pérdida de tiempo y algo ridículo.

Quizá sólo estaba hastiado y se desquitó con ese grupo. Aunque estaba muy aliviado por no tener que formar parte. No volvería a aceptar ser unido a ningún grupo nunca más.

De nuevo, despertar a Luffy fue una tortura. No pudo, así que fue con el niño durmiendo en su hombro. Rosinante se ocupó de guardar algo de té en un termo y llevar galletas para los niños, porque Law también tenía que estar temprano para su propia presentación de tercer grado.

Ace se colocó el cinturón y viajó en la parte trasera del auto mientras Rosi manejaba. El asiento del copiloto era donde iban todos los disfraces y las cosas que llevaban. Sin darse cuenta, también se durmió mientras abrazaba a Luffy un rato y sólo se despertó cuando estacionaron. Maldita sea, tenía toda la cara babeada y su hijo no era una situación muy distinta. No había mucho tiempo, así que se limpió con el dorso de su mano y a Luffy lo dejó así.

Su niño despertó mientras iban caminando hacia la escuela.

—Tengo hambre... —dijo somnoliento frotando sus ojos. Era obvio que pasaría.

—No quisiste levantarte a desayunar —le recordó y Luffy puso un puchero como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—¡Tengo hambreee!

Ace se sintió más estresado. El año pasado Luffy no participó en ninguna presentación, pero este sí debía hacerlo y pensó que ojalá fuera la última. Sabía que eso era imposible. Debería asistir a millones de actos hasta que el mocoso terminara la escuela. Qué tortura. Ojalá en el futuro no sean eventos así de problemáticos.

Tuvieron que parar unos instantes y darle parte de las galletas para que dejara de quejarse. Rosinante le sirvió té en un vaso con tapa para que no derramara nada y el niño se quedó contento con eso.

Al final se apuraron para nada, porque apenas estaban montando el escenario con las distintas decoraciones de todos los actos. Cada curso tenía una presentación propia. Primero irían los niños del jardín, luego los niños de la primaria y secundaria.

Luffy se ocupó de terminar su desayuno —el cual obviamente era poco y ya se imaginaba al mocoso desesperado por más comida cuando terminara de actuar— y luego fue a saludar a su profesora. Viola estaba organizando el espectáculo con los niños pequeños, junto a la otra profesora Lola. Rosinante se había tenido que ir a otra parte con Law y Ace aceptó que debía hablar con los padres de los compañeros de su hijo.

Normalmente, sentía mucha ansiedad al tener que entablar conversaciones con personas, pero poco a poco estaba perdiendo esa sensación de horror. Esto se debía a que pasó mucho tiempo con sus problemas relacionados a su cuerpo y tenía el constante estigma que las personas lo juzgaban, se preguntaban _qué era_ o simplemente lo miraban raro. Comenzó a perder esa sensación cuando empezó a tener más confianza con respecto a su imagen y al darse cuenta que no pasaba nada si conversaba con alguna persona un par de minutos, como le ocurrió en la universidad. Sin embargo, hablar con padres de la escuela le generaba hastío además de ansiedad.

Allí sí había gente que lo miraba mal —más conservadores suponía—, pero Ace los ignoraba. Aun así, había un par de personas que le agradaban. Como los padres de Rebecca o la mamá Usopp, los niños que siempre jugaban con su hijo.

Luffy se quedó con los niños y a Ace le tocó ir a acomodar las cosas que trajo para la presentación. Allí se los encontró. Scarlet lo saludó con una sonrisa muy amable y Banchina, la mamá de Usopp, también se acercó.

—Rebecca me hizo un escándalo porque ella quería un traje de león con melena —explicó la mujer con una expresión irritada y Ace se sintió bien de no ser el único así—. ¡Estaban agotados! Se ve que en toda la ciudad se requerían disfraces de león con melena, Kyros se recorrió todo para encontrar uno.

—Yassop quiso hacerle unas orejas de conejo a Usopp con papel aluminio —comentó Banchina igual de cansada.

—Yo apenas tuve tiempo de conseguirle uno —comentó Ace, porque le sucedió algo similar a Scarlet. Olvidó comprar el disfraz y no consiguió, hasta que Ivan le pasó el dato de un lugar donde sí lo obtuvo. Ivan tenía conocidos para todo—. ¿Kyros está con Rebecca?

—No se despega del lado de ella, creo que hasta llorará cuando vea la presentación.

Eso le pareció divertido. El hombre parecía amar con locura a su hija, ya lo había visto.

—¿Tu familia vendrá, Ace? —le preguntó Banchina y él asintió.

—Supongo que vendrán en un rato, no se perderían la oportunidad de grabar más material de Luffy.

Las mujeres se rieron y Ace podía imaginarse perfectamente a Garp y Sengoku grabando cada momento de Luffy y Law en sus presentaciones escolares. Por su parte, quería que este día terminara pronto.

Cuando Viola y Lola le dijeron que pronto sería la hora, los niños tuvieron que ir a disfrazarse. Ace ayudó a su hijo a colocarse el traje de león. Era una sóla pieza entera, como si fuera un mameluco con pies y manos muy suave y mullido. Tenía una capucha con una gran melena marrón y enormes orejas, además de la cola que de león. Se veía muy adorable. También le pintó unos bigotes y una nariz de gatito.

—Recuerda sonreír mucho que los abuelos te estarán filmando —dijo y Luffy asintió.

—¿Después podemos comer hamburguesas?

Ace suspiró. ¿No pensaba en otra cosa ese mocoso?

—Sí, después iremos a comer, pero luego de ver la presentación de Law, ¿sí?

Eso pareció llenar de más ánimo al niño, así que se fue muy contento con su maestra a terminar de prepararse.

Afuera se encontró con Rosi y Law de nuevo. El niño tenía que actuar más tarde, así que esperaría para ver a Luffy. Garp y Sengoku ya estaban junto a ellos con celulares y cámaras listas como si fueran armas a disparar apenas se abriera el telón. ¿Era necesario?

—Luffy ya tiene su disfraz —mencionó acomodándose junto a ellos—. ¿Tú practicaste con tus compañeros, Law?

—No mucho —contestó el niño sentado junto a Corazón—. Mi maestra nos dijo que ya estaba bien y que quería irse a fumar.

Arqueó una ceja al oír eso y Rosinante no tuvo explicación para darle. La señorita Alvida era una profesora particular y poco paciente al parecer. Después de todo, Corazón también era un hombre que fumaba mucho. Ace no tenía ese tipo de hábitos, aunque de vez en cuando bebía vino o cerveza si en su casa compraban.

Ivan y Jinbe llegaron justo a tiempo, pero no pudieron conversar porque la presentación de los niños empezó en ese instante. Ace se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de qué se trataba. Tal vez debería haber preguntado a los otros padres o prestar atención cuando aún estaba en el maldito grupo. Aun así, se enteraría ahora para qué su hijo tenía que disfrazarse de león.

Al parecer, la trama de la obra giraba en torno a un circo. Las maestras eran las domadoras con sus trajes mientras que los niños eran los animales. Ace arqueó una ceja sin saber si era una temática apropiada para una obra de niños pequeños. Después de todo, los circos no estaban bien vistos con respecto al maltrato animal y tampoco estaba seguro si los niños debían ser animales mientras que las profesoras eran figuras de poder que los dominaban. ¿Será que lo estaba sobrepensando? La próxima vez que su hijo tuviera un acto prestaría más atención al contenido.

Aun así, Luffy pareció divertirse. Rugió y bailó en el escenario junto a sus compañeros. Lucía tierno y adorable como un hermoso gatito. Ace decidió sacar una pequeña foto para tenerla de recuerdo en su celular, más allá de todas las que los viejos estarían tomando. Ivan también grabó un poco de la presentación.

Por más que fuera su médico, Ivan y Jinbe se habían vuelto cercanos a Luffy. Ace iba a verlos siempre, por diferentes motivos —el tratamiento, entrenar, consejos, problemas existenciales— y el niño casi siempre estaba con él. En consecuencia, Luffy desarrolló un gran cariño por Ivan y Jinbe, el cual era mutuo en realidad.

Una carcajada se le escapó cuando algunos niños del grupo de los leones se chocaron con el grupo de los conejos. Vio a Luffy reírse también e interrumpir un poco la obra, pero al instante las profesoras supieron regresar todo a la normalidad. Era normal que ocurrieran ese tipo de problemas. Ace nunca había participado en ese tipo de actos, porque los odiaba al igual que la escuela los años en que asistió, pero sí fue a algunos de Law. Al pequeño niño al principio no le gustaba, pero luego comenzó a participar. Recordó que fueron a uno con Luffy siendo un bebé de apenas unos meses. Ace no quería salir en aquel entonces y Rosinante lo convenció de ir a la presentación de fin de año de Law. Inesperadamente, la pasó muy bien y hasta Luffy se divirtió a pesar de ser pequeño, miraba todo con mucha curiosidad sin soltar su chupete.

Esas pequeñas salidas habían significado mucho para él y ahora podía estar tranquilo disfrutando del acto de su hijo sin sentirse observado o juzgado por nadie junto a las personas que apreciaba.

En ese instante recordó algo: Sabo.

¿Será que había ido? Ace no lo había visto.

Desde que le envió el mensaje, sólo le apareció que fue leído y no obtuvo respuesta. Al principio lo atribuyó a que era un idiota pero después pensó que quizás estaba con mucho trabajo o lo olvidó. Sabo se olvidaba mucho de las cosas. ¿Pero qué le costaba mandarle un audio aunque sea? Así sabría si decirle a Luffy que iba a ir o no.

Ya no estaba molesto con él —casi—, sólo no quería que su hijo estuviera decepcionado. Sabo estaba ocupando un lugar importante en la vida de su bebé y no soportaría verlo triste por causa de ese imbécil.

Pensó en enviarle otro mensaje, pero la presentación acabó antes que pudiera sacar el celular. Los niños se acercaron a saludar y Luffy agitó muy fuerte las manos hacia donde ellos estaban y más atrás incluso.

Fue a buscar a su niño vestido de león y lo llevó con traje y todo a ver a los demás. Luffy recibió felicitaciones de todo tipo hasta que salió corriendo lejos de ellos y se tiró a abrazar a _alguien_.

Ace mordió sus labios al verlo. Entonces sí había ido. ¿Por qué no le había contestado entonces? ¿Seguía molesto también? Ya no sentía la misma furia que antes, pero, si Sabo se acercaba a hablar, no podía asegurar que podrían tener una conversación amistosa.

¿Era necesaria esa postura de guerra? Recordó las palabras de Ivan: _"¿No será que estás buscando una excusa para estar enojado con él?"_ Ace no sentía que su molestia fuese en vano, pero quizá la estaba forzando para que perdure en el tiempo. Él no era una persona rencorosa, ¿pero por qué con Sabo sí? Quizá su enojo sólo estaba encubriendo algo más que no quería pensar.

Lo vio acercarse con Luffy de la mano y, como siempre, el niño lo presentó a Ivan y Jinbe, quienes no lo conocía. Ace corrió la cara para no tener que enfrentar los ojos de Ivan que claramente decían "Con que es él, ¿eh?" Era inevitable que esto pasara, algún día terminarían conociéndolo, pero le daba un poco de vergüenza.

Al instante, pudo notar que Garp no estaba conforme con que Sabo estuviera allí, pero Sengoku y Rosinante fueron mucho más rápidos. Se lo llevaron para mostrarle dónde sería el acto de Law y el niño también fue con ellos.

—Tengo algo de hambre —dijo repentinamente Ivan mirando a su esposo—. ¿Qué tal si vamos a comprar algo de comer, cariño? Vi que armaron unas mesas con unas cosas deliciosas.

—¡Yo quiero, yo quiero! —espetó Luffy saltando—. ¡Cárgame, Jinbe!

El hombre se rió y accedió. A Luffy le encantaba subir en la espalda de Jinbe porque era muy alto y sentía que crecía como tres metros, aunque también lucía diminuto allá arriba.

—Iva...

—Te traeremos algo, no te preocupes —Ivan interrumpió sus protestas—. Sólo espéranos aquí.

Mierda. ¿Era en serio esto? ¿Todos se complotaron para dejarlo solo con Sabo?

Ambos se miraron indecisos si decir algo o salir corriendo. Ace se dio cuenta que Sabo lucía muy cansado y no sintió ganas de pelear con él, por más que hace unos instantes hubiera jurado lo contrario.

—Ace...

—¿Sí? —murmuró pero el ruido a su alrededor era bastante fuerte. Con tantos niños y personas apenas podía oírse hablar.

—¿Quieres salir un rato afuera?

Entendió la pregunta de Sabo y aceptó. El colegio tenía unos jardines enormes. Así que salieron allí donde pudieron dejar de sentirse abrumados por el barullo de la gente. Caminaron algunos instantes hasta que se toparon con árboles. El pasto verde prolijamente cortado y los árboles perfectos, pequeños, no se parecían en nada al bosque donde ellos vivieron su infancia. Ese mismo lugar donde se conocieron, corrieron, construyeron una casa y hasta pasaron más cosas de las que se atrevían a decir ahora.

Siempre que estaban juntos recordaba ese tipo de momentos. Parecía ser que cada minúscula esquina donde miraba podía evocar alguna memoria de su niñez compartida, donde ambos fueron felices y parecía que jamás iban a separarse.

—Ace, lo siento —dijo Sabo finalmente deteniéndose entre los árboles. La sombra de las hojas los protegió de los rayos fuertes del sol—. Sé que no debí decirte eso y que no tengo por qué meterme en tu vida, sólo... No termino de acostumbrarme a esto.

No había forma de sentirse enojado en ese momento. Sabo lucía arrepentido y cualquier sentimiento negativo con respecto a él se desvaneció.

—Ya pasó, Sabo —contestó en un suspiro apoyando la espalda contra uno de los árboles, un poco le aliviaba no tener que discutir—. Ambos tenemos que acostumbrarnos a cuidar juntos de Luffy, también es raro para mí, pero saldrá bien.

Hubo un pequeño silencio donde sólo pudo oír el viento. Si no fuera por todo el escándalo del colegio, casi podría fingir que no había nadie más allí que ellos dos.

—Tampoco me acostumbro a verte con alguien —confesó Sabo y esas palabras le erizaron la piel.

¿Qué se supone que debería contestar a eso? Ace no era una cosa que pertenecía a Sabo, Smoker ni a nadie. Podía decidir estar con quien quisiera. Esos sentimientos no eran los correctos y lo sabía, ¿pero le molestaban? No estaba seguro cómo contestar eso. Ni siquiera sabría cómo él mismo reaccionaría si viera a Sabo junto a una persona, pero tendría que hacerse a la idea que podría pasar.

—Supongo que es cuestión de tiempo.

Pronto ambos se olvidarían de todas estas cosas que se removieron por su reencuentro. Su relación no había funcionado cuando eran chicos y ya su tiempo había pasado. Tomaron caminos separados pero debían seguir compartiendo espacios por su hijo.

Aun así, una herida desgarradora en su pecho casi le hizo jadear. Un golpe que le quemaba las entrañas y le desgarraba la piel. Así era como se sentía y esperaba que realmente el tiempo lo ayudara a sanar esa herida que no hacía más que sangrar y supurar con intención de causarle la muerte.

—¿Recuerdas la casa del árbol que hicimos? —preguntó inesperadamente llamando la atención de Sabo—. Hace poco fui a visitar a Dadan con Luffy y lo llevé allí, aunque está todo destruido, pero sigue bastante en pie.

Sabo abrió los ojos sorprendido y sonrió cuando le dijo eso.

—También fui hace algún tiempo —contestó—. ¿Qué dijo Dadan sobre Luffy? ¿Se sorprendió?

—Se volvió loca con él un rato, pero creo que se agradaron.

Le contó rápidamente las travesuras que hizo el niño en su viaje y terminaron recordando algunos otros momentos que relajaron su conversación hasta volverla algo más amena. Hablaron un poco sobre el trabajo. Sabo le dijo que se la pasó haciendo entrevistas y escribió muchísimo, por eso no le contestó los mensajes —además de la pelea, o eso suponía Ace—.

—Escuché tu podcast —comentó y sonrió al ver la mirada sorprendida que obtuvo—. Me gustó mucho, aunque aún no pude seguirlo, pero me interesó. También escuché algunos capítulos de "Historias del cuerpo".

—Woah, es genial... —suspiró realmente encantado de oírlo—. Podrías contar lo que te pasó también. Todos los cuerpos tienen historias y la tuya sería un capítulo muy bueno.

Ace al instante negó porque no se imaginaba contando su vida como si fuera el capítulo de una serie o una entrevista, le parecía exagerado.

—No lo creo —aseguró con una risa—. No tengo vocación de locutor como tú.

—Yo soy periodista, pero también me interesa un poco el trabajo en radio.

Hablar con Sabo era muy interesante y divertido. Ace sintió que podría quedarse horas conversando con él de todo tipo de temas, como cuando eran niños y sus mentes divagan cada vez que se juntaban. Por más que eso le encantaría, no podían quedarse mucho tiempo allí. Debería ir a ver el acto de Law, reencontrarse con su hijo, su familia y amigos.

Sabo quiso despedirse y Ace no se sintió conforme con esto.

—Quédate a ver la presentación de Law —ofreció—. Luffy... querrá pasar tiempo contigo.

No pareció terminar de convencerlo y tampoco quiso perder más el tiempo allí. Así que tomó la mano de Sabo y tiró para volver a llevarlo adentro. Tal como Luffy hacía con Law cuando quería obligarlo a ir a un lugar donde su primo se negaba.

Sabo no dijo nada y lo siguió. No quiso pensar en la relación que tuvieron ni en la que tenían o la que tendrían. Eso no valía la pena. Ace en ese momento sólo estuvo seguro que pasar tiempo con Sabo era agradable y su hijo esperaba verlo para compartir con él. Prefirió ignorar el hecho que sus manos estaban unidas mientras caminaban y no se soltaron. Quizá fuese su imaginación, pero sintió que Sabo entrelazaba los dedos con los suyos y Ace lo dejó. Como cuando tenían doce años y caminaban por el bosque tomándose tímidamente de la mano con temor porque alguien los viera o se dieran cuenta, quizá, que estaban haciendo algo malo.

¿Era malo? Claro que sí. Porque los confundía y sólo creaba más tormentos que los enloquecerían durante las noches. Ace ignoró esas cuestiones y las consecuencias de sus actos con tal de sentir esa mano cálida aferrada a la suya por un poco más de tiempo.


	29. Chapter 29

Ir al supermercado era una aventura muy divertida. A Luffy le gustaba mucho cuando los abuelos le dejaban acompañarlos, porque ellos siempre le compraban todo lo que quería, su papá era más difícil de convencer. Esta vez fue la primera que acompañó a Sabo. Miró las góndolas con hambre y señaló los sandwiches refrigerados y envueltos en papel plástico. Lucían deliciosos y listos para comer. Su boca se hizo agua.

El niño tiró de la ropa de Sabo y éste lo miró con intriga.

—Quiero —dijo señalando los sandwiches y puso un puchero. El mismo que a veces lograba convencer a Ace y doblegaba completamente al tío Cora-san o a los ancianos.

Sabo no pareció muy convencido por su carita de cachorro.

—Pero comeremos cuando regresemos a casa, Luffy —contestó con una voz tranquila y el niño sólo acrecentó más su mirada triste.

—Pero Sabo… —insistió aún sosteniendo su ropa—. Prometo que te compartiré, papá siempre me compra algo cuando salimos.

Eso no era cierto y Sabo lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Luffy mentía mal, pero sólo tenía hambre y quería un pequeño snack antes del almuerzo. Al final, Sabo suspiró y tomó el sándwich que el niño quería, pero le puso la condición de pagarlo primero y luego se lo comería. Luffy frunció el ceño y se cruzó los brazos molesto. ¿Cómo se atrevía a torturarlo así? Bueno, de todas formas accedió.

Aquel día, Sabo había ido a la escuela a buscarlo y se quedaría con él un rato en la tarde. Un poco le ponía mal no poder ver a Torao, porque el otro niño salía más tarde. Si fuera un día normal, Luffy esperaría con su maestra a que Law saliera y los pasaran a buscar juntos, pero hoy era el día donde pasaba tiempo con Sabo. Dos veces a la semana pasaba las tardes con él y una vez podía quedarse a dormir.

Era divertido pasar el tiempo juntos. Desde que se enteró que Sabo era su otro papá, comenzó a convivir mucho con él. Fue una sorpresa en realidad y Luffy aún no se acostumbraba. Le había preguntado a Ace si debía llamar a Sabo “papá” también y le contestó que podía llamarlo como quisiera, que si en algún momento quería decirle “papá” estaría bien pero también podía seguir llamándolo Sabo. Era muy complicado, pero Luffy no pensaba mucho en eso.

Le agradaba Sabo. Siempre que iba a visitarlo jugaban mucho. También iban al parque, miraban la televisión y comían de todo. Koala a veces estaba y otras no, pero Luffy entendía que iba a allí a pasar tiempo con su otro papá. Era divertido. A veces también le gustaría invitar a Torao o a su papá, porque cuanta más gente fueran mejor, pero no lo dejaban. Sabo le dijo que podían invitar a Law, pero no mencionó nada sobre Ace. No hablaban mucho de él y tampoco entendía por qué.

Recordó que Torao le explicó que sus dos papás no se llevaban bien y Luffy se sintió confundido. ¿Por qué papá no quería a Sabo? Si le explicaron que para hacer niños se necesitaba amor, y que a él lo hicieron con amor. ¿Será que luego de tener niños el amor se gastaba? No tendría hijos con Torao.

Un poco lamentó no poder pasar tiempo los tres, porque sentía que su papá se quedaba triste cuando iba a visitar a Sabo. Luffy sabía que tanto Law como Ace tenían problemas para dormir a veces y él se sentía responsable por ellos. Con sus abrazos, siempre podían descansar mejor. Las noches en que no podía estar un poco se lamentaba, pero también entendía que Sabo necesitaba de sus abrazos para ir a dormir. Era frustrante no poder abrazarlos a todos a la vez, pero tenía que conformarse.

Sabo era cómodo como su papá para dormir y también tenía pesadillas en las noches, así que se ocupaba de abrazarlo muy fuerte para espantar los sueños malos. El tío Rosinante le explicó que así podía ayudarlos con las pesadillas y eso hacía.

Luego que salieron de comprar, Luffy se sintió muy emocionado por recibir su sándwich y Sabo buscó en la bolsa para entregárselo. Se sintió tan contento que olvidó sacarle el plástico antes de morderlo. Por suerte, Sabo lo ayudó para que no se ahogara con el papel.

Caminaron de regreso. Luffy le dio una mano para dejarse guiar mientras que con la otra disfrutaba de su comida. Recordó que había prometido compartir y lo dudó unos instantes. Tal vez a Sabo no le importaría… pero había dicho que lo haría.

Tiró de la mano de Sabo cuando se detuvieron en una esquina esperando cruzar y le tendió su sándwich. Al principio le dijo que no, pero Luffy insistió. A veces compartía comida con su papá o con Torao —y muchas veces intentaba robarle de su plato—, así que también quería hacerlo con Sabo.

—¿Puedo tener un poco? —preguntó y el niño asintió.

Sabo le dio una mordida pequeña al sándwich sólo por no rechazarlo y Luffy sonrió conforme.

No podía entender por qué papá no quería a Sabo, ¡si él era genial! Además jugaba muy bien a los videojuegos que Luffy no terminaba de entender, pero siempre le pedía que le explique. Cuando regresaran se lo diría de nuevo.

Al llegar a la casa de Sabo no entraron y Luffy no entendió por qué. Había alguien esperando en la puerta y al instante notó que el ambiente se puso tenso, incómodo, ¿estaba ocurriendo algo malo?

—Con que habías salido —dijo aquel hombre que tenía un cabello que le recordaba a un tazón de frutas—. Tienes suerte, estaba a punto de irme.

—¿Qué quieres, Stelly?

El tono con el que habló Sabo declaraba fastidio y agresividad, tanto que Luffy se sintió preocupado. De repente, el pequeño pedazo de sándwich que le quedaba entre las manos perdió toda la importancia para él.

—No has contestado mis llamadas ni las de nuestros padres, alguien tenía que verificar que siguieras vivo.

—No les contesté porque no me interesa hablar con ustedes —sentenció Sabo—. Tengo cosas más importantes de las que ocuparme.

Esa respuesta no pareció convencer al señor cabeza de tazón. Tenía el ceño fruncido y una mirada desdeñosa. Se cruzó los brazos y sus ojos cayeron en Luffy por primera vez desde que estaba allí.

—¿Y esto? —dijo desconcertado—. No me digas que te quedaste sin trabajo y ahora cuidas niños. Típico de ti, patético.

No entendió ninguna de esas palabras, pero el tono que usó al hablar no le gustó. Sin darse cuenta, Luffy se arrimó más cerca de Sabo, no porque tuviera miedo sino porque lo sentía _mal_. Era incapaz de explicarlo, pero podía darse cuenta de la frustración que le recorría. Casi podía ver un fuego furioso en la coronilla de su cabeza.

—No cuido niños —aclaró Sabo con la mandíbula tensa y ojos fieros—. Él se llama Luffy y es mi hijo.

Esas palabras parecieron casi tirar de espaldas al señor cabeza de tazón. ¿Qué tenía de raro? Luffy no entendió la sorpresa. Si él se lo contó a Torao y a sus amigos, pero nadie pareció así de impactado.

—¡¿Qué?! —espetó desconcertado. Miró a Sabo y luego a Luffy, como si estuviera jugando a “Encuentra las 7 diferencias” y allí Stelly se dio cuenta que, efectivamente, las diferencias eran muy pocas sacando el cabello—. ¿Cómo? ¿En qué momento pasó esto? No pudo haber sido en Inglaterra, apenas te fuiste un tiempo y ese niño no es ningún bebé.

Todos los gritos le molestaron y miró a Sabo tirando de la ropa de éste para que le prestara atención.

—No me agrada el cabeza de taza —mencionó sin ningún tipo de vergüenza—. ¿Podemos ir a comer?

Luffy recordó que tenía un sandwich y continuó comiendo, pero a Stelly no le causó ninguna gracia su comentario.

—Qué grosero —espetó mirando al niño como si fuera un bicho asqueroso y no su sobrino—. ¿De dónde lo sacaste? Si ni novia tienes, tampoco te quieres casar con la muchacha que nuestros padres te consiguieron, ¿adoptaste a este mocoso?

—No me interesa casarme y no adopté a Luffy, tampoco te importa lo que haga de mi vida.

Esas mismas respuestas eran las que siempre obtenía. De todas formas, Stelly se tomó unos momentos para pensar. Si ese mocoso era hijo de Sabo parecía biológico, porque tenía rasgos similares, pero no podía estar seguro sin una prueba de ADN. Además, esa insolencia y la forma rústica que tenía para comer con un porte casi animal le trajo recuerdos, desagradables recuerdos que le hacían doler el rostro y los dientes.

En ese instante fue que entendió todo.

—Ay no… —mencionó casi como si fuera a desmayarse de la impresión—. No me digas que la madre es esa… que se vestía de hombre con la que andabas antes de estar en coma.

Esas palabras no le gustaron para nada a Luffy, aunque tampoco las oyó todas porque estaba ocupado terminando de comer. ¿Madre? Si él no tenía madre.

—Yo no tengo madre —aclaró porque al parecer ese señor no sabía o era tonto. ¿Acaso no era consciente que hay persona que tienen dos papás y dos mamás también?—. Tengo dos papás.

Sus ojos cayeron en Sabo, quien estaba transmitiendo una energía que no le gustó. Tuvo la impresión que tenía ganas de matar a ese hombre frente a ellos como uno mataría zombies en los videojuegos, pero no fue así. Pareció relajarse cuando Luffy le contestó a ese sujeto.

—Es verdad, Luffy —comentó Sabo y tomó la mano del niño—. Mejor entremos, Stelly no está invitado a comer.

Eso le alegró y siguió a su otro papá ignorando las preguntas que ese señor molesto les hacía. No lo dejaron pasar y se quedó afuera. Luffy intentó animar a Sabo porque sentía que estaba triste, pero quizá la comida le caería mejor. También le había parecido una persona extraña esa, pero por suerte el almuerzo les haría olvidar el momento raro e incómodo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Este día había sido uno muy bueno y Ace sentía que nada podría arruinarlo. Por fin estaba viendo los resultados de su estudio en la universidad. Aprobó los trabajos que entregó —con muy pocas instancias donde tuvo que rehacer o corregir algunas cuestiones— y también pasó su primer examen. Estaba saliendo bien. Quizá se debiera a que no estudiaba solo, pero era agradable sentir esa satisfacción consigo mismo.

Las cosas con Sabo también habían mejorado muchísimo. Luffy parecía estar encantado con la relación que tenía con él y eso a Ace le daba mucha felicidad. Su pequeño hijo volvía muy contento después de pasar tiempo con Sabo y, por suerte, Ace ya no se sentía incómodo al tener que conversar con él.

Sus cortos diálogos en la puerta o los mensajes de texto que se enviaban tenían que ver con Luffy, casi siempre. A veces Ace también le comentaba sobre alguna de las notas que leía en Amphibia o daba su opinión con los podcast nuevos que escuchaba. Incluso habían llegado a mandarse memes muy divertidos.

Ace se encontró en varios momentos riéndose por los mensajes que Sabo le enviaba y los contestaba con suma rapidez. Era muy gracioso y ocurrente, tanto que perdió varias horas de estudio charlando con él. ¿Cómo terminó aprobando? Quién sabe. Ahora debía concentrarse para los otros exámenes que tenía.

Debía ponerse a estudiar. Dejó el teléfono a un lado y prestó atención a sus cuadernos. Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos cuando vio la pantalla del celular encenderse y lo tomó. Maldita sea, debería apagarlo o sacar el wifi mínimamente.

Olvidó hacerlo porque el meme que Sabo le envió lo distrajo.

 _“Este eres tú con Luffy”_ decía el mensaje al pie de la foto. 

El meme decía “Cuando no hace falta ninguna prueba de paternidad” y se veía una imagen de un gato grande blanco durmiendo panza para arriba y junto a él un gato igual, pero más pequeño, en la misma posición. Rió sintiendo ternura por esos animales. Ya Sabo le había dicho que Luffy dormía igual a él y no le creía. Ace no se movía mucho en las noches mientras que Luffy daba vueltas y ocupaba toda la cama, aunque quizá su gesto era muy parecido en esos momentos.

_“Jajaja somos dos gatos? Y tú qué eres? Un perro?”_

Otra vez, se encontró perdiendo su tiempo con el celular y más específicamente con Sabo. No lo diría en voz alta, pero tampoco se arrepentiría. No lo meditó mucho, porque enseguida sus ojos se clavaron en la respuesta de Sabo.

_“Eso convertiría a Luffy en una especie de perro-gato?”_

_“Es un poco raro, como un chupacabras o el elfo de Harry Potter”_

_“No le des un calcetín o querrá escaparse”_

Una carcajada se le escapó. No pudo evitar imaginar a Luffy diciendo “Dobby es libre” mientras corría con un calcetín. Después jugaría con su niño a eso.

La tensión que habían vivido últimamente le hizo olvidar lo mucho que siempre se divertía con Sabo. Esa fue una de las cosas que los unió cuando eran niños. Ambos estaban solos y fueron el primer amigo del otro, pero también congeniaban bien y tenían un humor muy similar porque se criaron a la par hasta la adolescencia. A medida que crecían, descubrían muchas cosas juntos. No había secretos. Su relación era de confianza pura y absoluta entrega. ¿Cómo fue que se olvidó de eso?

No, Ace no lo olvidó. Sólo que no sabía que podía volver a tener eso con Sabo, esa misma cercanía que tanto disfrutaba cuando eran dos niños que se pasaban todo el día en el bosque pisando hojas secas cuando era otoño, pateando nieve en el invierno, corriendo en la primavera bajo el sol o nadando en el río en el verano.

Recordó lo que le dijo Bon-chan sobre que era normal sentirse movilizado por Sabo, porque era la primer persona que lo quiso como realmente era. Lo conoció de pequeño y totalmente ignorante de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con la identidad, la sexualidad o los cuidados anticonceptivos.

Santo cielo, ninguno de los dos sabía nada ¿y encima habían querido huir? ¡Hubiera sido un desastre!

A veces, Ace pensaba en eso. ¿Qué pasaba si su plan salía bien y se escapaban? Luffy ya _estaba en camino_ en ese momento. ¿Qué habrían hecho? Sentía pánico de imaginarlo y, un poco, pensaba que las cosas no habían ido tan mal, podría haber sido mucho peor. Aunque Sabo la pasó muy mal y Ace también, pero finalmente pudieron superarlo. ¿Cómo habrían hecho dos mocosos de catorce años intentando sobrevivir en la indigencia mientras acarreaban un bebé? Ace tenía la sensación que no habría salido bien librado y se imaginaba muriendo desangrado en el monte… Qué bueno que no pasó.

Quizá después debería comentarle a Sabo eso, aunque no estaban listos para hablar de lo que pasó en aquellos tiempos. Nunca hacían mención de eso, de su huída, la familia de Sabo ni nada. Ace se preguntó si seguiría en contacto con ellos, pero jamás indagó. Era mejor no traerlos ni en pensamiento.

Luffy estaba feliz y él… un poco raro.

No quería reconocer la emoción y las sonrisas que le provocaba Sabo con un estúpido mensaje con un tonto meme de gatos. ¿Cómo podía ser así de tonto? Al menos nadie lo veía en su cuarto, donde podía sentirse estúpido en completa soledad.

Cada tanto aparecía en su mente la pregunta de qué era Sabo para él, pero Ace siempre la ignoraba. No se sentía capaz de pensarlo. Las cosas aún eran un poco recientes y tampoco podían revivir algo que había sido enterrado en el pasado. ¿Estaba muerta la relación entre ellos dos? La noche en el departamento de Sabo le hacía dudar. Estaba seguro que fue un desliz provocado por la emoción de reencontrarse, por los recuerdos de una relación frustrada. Aun así, ¿estos mensajes y la tonta felicidad que le provocaban también eran parte del desliz?

Pensó en Smoker en ese instante.y en lo bien que se sentía estar con él. De todas formas, podía darse cuenta que los sentimientos que le nacían eran muy distintos a los que tenía por Sabo.

Con Smoker sentía mucha seguridad, tranquilidad y calor donde deseaba hundirse durante horas. Mientras que con Sabo se reía como un adolescente y a la vez sentía que podía hablar de cualquier cosa. Smoker era demasiado serio, nunca se reiría con un meme de gatitos. Aun así, el policía le daba estabilidad y Ace la necesitaba más que nada, además su familia lo quería. En cambio Sabo era como el fuego para Ace, una llamarada adictiva que siempre terminaba quemándolo cada vez que se acercaba demasiado pero nunca lo suficiente como para que Ace tuviera miedo de volver a hacerlo.

Esto era muy confuso.

Confió en que quizá el tiempo y enfriar su cabeza lo ayudaría a ver en perspectiva sus sentimientos y qué era en verdad lo que quería.

Smoker y él no eran novios, pero sí tenían una relación con un cierto grado de formalidad como para que fuera a quedarse en su casa. Sin embargo, ellos jamás hablaron sobre “ser algo”. Ace no sentía que Smoker debiera serle fiel o algo así, tampoco sentía celos ni nada parecido. ¿Era raro? No sabía.

¿Podía imaginarse teniendo una relación con Sabo? Pensó en ellos juntos, durmiendo en la misma cama y paseando con Luffy como la vez que fueron al parque. Fue una fantasía inesperadamente _linda_.

Se levantó para hacerse algo de beber porque la cabeza le dolía por estar pensando tantas tonterías.

Pasó por el cuarto de Law y oyó un grito de Luffy. Se asomó viendo a los niños jugando con unos muñecos y sonrió. Todo parecía en orden, así que prefirió dejarle su espacio a los dos, tampoco necesitaba que estuvieran encima de ellos todo el tiempo. Si algo pasaba, estaba seguro que Law los llamarían, sino también oirían el desastre de Luffy.

Rosinante estaba en la cocina. Al parecer acababa de hablar por teléfono y parecía ofuscado, también había varios papeles y cosas de su trabajo. Sabía que administraba parte de los negocios de su hermano —de los cuales tenía acciones y era dueño— y suponía que estaría molesto por eso… o por _él_.

—¿Problemas con el Mingo? —mencionó Ace mientras se acercaba a calentar café en el microondas y también le puso leche. Le parecía gracioso usar el apodo que Luffy había inventado.

Rosi suspiró y Ace se dio cuenta que necesitaba un café también.

—Pronto habrá un desfile y está siendo un poco desastrosa la organización —suspiró con cansancio y se acercó a la ventana para abrirla y ponerse a fumar.

Ese hábito siempre lo había tenido y no parecía con intención de quitárselo, aunque intentaba no fumar con los niños o cuando Ace estaba con su embarazo.

—A veces pienso que no fue una buena decisión involucrarme en esto.

Mientras preparaba el café y lo oía, Ace se preguntó de qué hablaba exactamente, si del trabajo con su hermano o de Doflamingo en particular. Nunca quiso meterse en la vida de Rosi, pero sabía que la relación que tenía con ese hombre extraño era más que problemática.

Le acercó el café caliente con una sonrisa.

—Creo que todos nos hacemos ese tipo de preguntas en momentos de estrés —comentó pensando en sí mismo también al decir eso—. ¿Has pensado en hablar con él?

Rosinante le miró con una ceja arqueada por su pregunta y Ace sintió que tal vez no debería meterse en terrenos que no le incumbían. Aun así, ¿qué tenía de malo? Rosi siempre lo ayudó tanto que Ace sentía que también quería contenerlo, aunque sea un poco, en esos momentos donde no la estaba pasando bien.

—No es tan fácil —contestó exhalando el humo hacia la ventana y tomó el café que Ace le preparó para darle un sorbo—. Doffy tiene épocas donde es más _inaccesible_.

Pudo imaginar que se debía a su trabajo y el ambiente de famosos que frecuentaba Doflamingo. Rosinante no pertenecía a ese mundo e imaginaba que era difícil poder acercarse a su hermano, con quien convivían en espacios sumamente diferentes.

—Aun así, parece que no puede vivir lejos de ti —dijo Ace esperando no sonar tan impertinente con su comentario. Si existía alguien en el mundo a quien no quería molestar era a Rosi—. Aunque es muy extraño, ¿acaso nunca se quita ese abrigo rosa?

Corazón se rió cuando dijo esto y Ace sonrió. Al menos le había sacado una sonrisa, aunque ya le había explicado que ese abrigo era como una especie de “marca personal”, pero aun así no lo entendía.

El timbre de su casa sonó en ese instante que disfrutaban de su café. ¿Quién podría ser? Los viejos no estaban y ellos no esperaban a nadie. Ace se levantó para abrir y se sorprendió de ver al cartero. ¿Alguien ordenó algún paquete? No, sea lo que fuere, estaba a su nombre. Tuvo que firmar la ficha del hombre donde decía que lo entregó y Ace observó el sobre. No recordaba haber pedido nada, pero eso era muy pequeño como para ser algún envío de Amazon o algo así. Parecía una carta.

Rompió el sobre sin ver más que su nombre en el frente y sacó el papel que venía dentro. Caminó de regreso a la cocina mientras lo leía.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Rosi intrigado—. ¿Deudas o algo así?

Ojalá, pensó Ace.

Sus manos temblaron mientras leía. Pasó una y mil veces sobre las palabras allí escritas y su sangre se heló.

—No… —dijo con la voz hecha un hilo—. Es… una citación judicial.

Rosi escupió el café que estaba tomando.

Esa carta era un documento que lo citaba para ir a un juicio por la tenencia de su hijo.

Ace arrugó el papel que tenía entre sus manos con ganas de romperlo.

La demanda venía de parte de Sabo.


	30. Chapter 30

Sus dedos repiquetearon en la mesa con exagerada ansiedad. No podía evitarlo, su cuerpo había dejado de reaccionar correctamente desde que la estúpida carta le llegó. Ace se sentía tan tenso que sospechaba que sus músculos podrían desgarrarse apenas con un mal movimiento. Se sentía inestable, frágil, y con los nervios crispados. Si alguien le hablaba en ese momento, no estaba seguro si podría reaccionar con violencia o quebrarse en mil pedazos.

¿Cómo era posible que esto estuviera pasando?

No lo creyó al principio. Era imposible. Sabo no haría eso, ¿verdad? Ellos se estaban llevando bien, no querría quitarle a Luffy. Habían hecho un arreglo, estaban intentando hacer bien las cosas, incluso tenían una  _ relación amistosa _ , ¿por qué lo denunciaría?

Sí pelearon y también estaban enojados cuando recién le dijo la verdad sobre Luffy, pero no creía que fuera a hacerle una denuncia para disputarle la paternidad de su hijo. Esto tenía que ser mentira, una sucia mentira que parecía querer matarlos.

No pudo ocultar esta información de los viejos y tampoco quiso hacerlo. Necesitaba ayuda.

Garp y Sengoku llamaron a Tsuru, su abogada de confianza. La señora era seria y parecía más vieja de lo que realmente era, pero también tenía mucha experiencia. Incluso había militado por derechos de personas LGBT+ y abogaba contra la violencia de género. Sabía que ella defendería bien su caso, se involucraría. Ace confiaba en esa mujer, pero lo que más quería era que le dijera que no estaba pasando.

La mirada de Tsuru le hizo saber que esto era grave.

—No es un documento falso —aseguró la mujer mientras volvía a leer las líneas de la carta.

—Debería haber matado a ese mocoso —masculló Garp con los puños apretados y Tsuru negó.

—Más te vale no hacer nada o sólo empeorarás las cosas, viejo senil —dijo ella autoritaria y luego miró a Ace quien seguía completamente estupefacto—. Investigaré la denuncia que te han hecho y quién es el abogado del demandante.

Ace negó porque no lo podía creer. ¿Cómo había pasado a tener una demanda?

—No puede ser —aseguró terco—. Estábamos bien, incluso íbamos a hacer un trámite donde reconociera a Luffy como su padre, ¿por qué hace esto ahora?

—¿Y por qué no lo hicieron antes? —preguntó la mujer pero Ace no supo qué contestar.

Quizá no lo hizo porque había pasado poco tiempo desde que se reencontraron, quería que Sabo se conociera con Luffy y también estuvo muy ocupado con el desastre en su cabeza.

—¿Puedo… perderlo? —dijo casi murmurando porque le daba miedo poner esa posibilidad en palabras.

—No te preocupes —Tsuru lo miró de una forma cálida—. Tendrán que pasarme por encima antes que te quiten a ese niño.

Esas palabras sinceras calaron hondo dentro de él y sintió cómo sus ojos se nublaron, pero se contuvo. No quería quebrarse ahora, pero se sentía sobrepasado. Quería abrazar a Luffy con fuerza y no soltarlo nunca, pero eso no era suficiente para mantenerlo a su lado al parecer.

Agradeció a Tsuru y salieron de su estudio con Garp. Fueron ellos solos a esa cita de emergencia. En su casa, Rosi se había quedado junto a Sengoku y los niños. Le daba mucha inseguridad en ese momento pensar en su hijo estando solo, como si fuese a desaparecer cuando regresara, pero un poco se sentía más tranquilo de saber que estaba en casa. También consideró en dejar de enviarlo a la escuela, pero tampoco podía esconder al niño en una caja hasta que pasara este problema, Luffy no era una cosa que pudiera guardar, pero estaba aterrado ante la idea de perderlo.

Permaneció dentro del auto del viejo intentando calmarse y pensar en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pensó en llamar a Sabo, pero aún no había encontrado las fuerzas para hacerlo, porque quizá le diría que era verdad todo esto y Ace no sabría cómo iba a reaccionar.

Después que le presentó a su hijo y se predispuso para que ambos pudieran tener una relación, ¿en serio iban a pelear por Luffy? ¿Por qué debían hacerlo? La decepción embargó su cuerpo y volvió a pensar que debería haber algún error.

Garp estaba tan tenso como él y quizá incluso lo culpaba por lo que estaba pasando, por haber confiado en Sabo, pero dudaba que se lo dijera. Ni siquiera arrancaron el auto, pero lo vio apretar con fuerza el volante y Ace pensó que podría romperlo. La mano pesada y grande de ese hombre cayó en su cabeza haciéndole pegar un respingo por la impresión.

—Saldrá bien —Fue lo que dijo Garp y entendió que estaba tratando de contenerlo, a su manera. Ace se apretó los labios y bajó la cabeza aún con esa mano encima de su pelo que lo hizo sentir más pequeño.

—No sé qué haría sin él —murmuró pensando en Luffy. Tal vez muchas veces dijo que era insoportable, pero era incapaz de imaginar su vida sin él a esta altura. Lo amaba y jamás dejaría que lo aparten de su lado.

—No permitiremos que eso pase.

Sintió caricias en su pelo y fue más reconfortante de lo que imaginó. Garp era malo dando consuelo, pero sí era muy confiable y podía transmitir seguridad, la que Ace quería en ese momento.

Le pidió si lo podía dejar en la clínica porque iría a ver a Ivan. Hoy no tenía una cita con él, pero necesitaba descargarse con alguien. Apenas le llegó la carta, fueron a ver a Tsuru y todavía no había tenido tiempo para asimilar toda esa información. Garp le preguntó si quería que lo esperara, pero Ace dijo que no. Volvería solo, porque necesitaba tiempo para digerirlo mientras sabía que Luffy estaba protegido con personas en las que confiaba.

Cuando se bajó del auto y el viejo se fue, Ace se detuvo antes de entrar a la clínica porque su teléfono vibró. Su corazón se detuvo apenas vio que Sabo lo estaba llamando. ¿Debería atender? Tsuru le dijo que intente no contactarlo hasta que ella no sepa los detalles del caso, porque cualquier cosa dicha de más podría perjudicarlo. Casi se sintió como parte de una película, pero le pareció espantoso.

Tragó saliva mientras llevaba el teléfono a su oído para contestar.

—Hola...

—¿Ace?

Permaneció callado al oírlo. Quería gritar y vociferar. Enviar lanzas prendidas fuego a través del teléfono para matarlo, pero sólo se quedó callado en el medio de la calle.

—¿Qué pasa? No me estuviste contestando —comentó Sabo al otro lado. ¿Por qué sonaba tan normal?—. ¿Pasó algo con Luffy?

Apretó sus labios sintiendo rabia. ¿Cómo era capaz de ser tan cínico?

—No finjas, Sabo, por favor —dijo con una voz seria, monstruosa, que lo sorprendió hasta a él—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Pensé que estaba todo bien, que realmente querías tener una relación con Luffy y yo…

¿Él qué? Quizás un poco se emocionó al volver a encontrarse. Hablar con Sabo, reírse, y pasar un pequeño tiempo con él. Volvió a experimentar sentimientos que no vivía desde su infancia y ahora todo se había convertido en una espesa masa negra atascada en su pecho que parecía querer matarlo por lo tonto que fue.

—¿Qué dices, Ace? ¿Qué pasa? Podemos hablar cuando vaya…

—No verás a Luffy hasta que quites esa demanda —sentenció sin saber si eso que decía sería perjudicial o no—. Es más, no volverás a verlo.

Sabo pareció desconcertado por sus palabras y volvió a preguntarle pero Ace no se sentía con fuerzas para escucharlo más. Cortó la llamada y apagó el celular sin querer volver a contestarle. No estaba seguro si Sabo le mentía o no, pero la realidad le mostraba que tenía una denuncia con su nombre y Ace sintió que su cabeza estallaría en ese momento.

Sus pies se movieron rápido, tal vez demasiado. Conocía el camino a la oficina de Ivan de memoria, pero le fue imposible ver por dónde iba. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no pudo contener y las sintió bajar por su rostro. Apretó los dientes molesto por la situación y por Sabo. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer esto cuando todo iba tan  _ bien _ ? ¡No tenía sentido y lo odiaba por eso!

Por no estar viendo el camino, casi se cae chocando con alguien.

—Lo siento… —masculló queriendo marcharse, pero la otra persona no lo dejó.

—¿Ace?

Enseguida reconoció esa voz. Marco.

Tragó saliva al verlo y pegó un respingo cuando se dio cuenta que debía ser un desastre por la cara que éste puso al verlo.

—Ah, Marco… —masculló intentando hablar normal mientras se secaba el rostro con las mangas de su ropa y fingía que no pasaba nada—. No te vi, iba con prisa.

—Me di cuenta —dijo el doctor mirándolo con más cuidado—. No estás bien.

Eso fue una afirmación, no una pregunta, pero Ace no pudo negárselo. Se sentía destrozado y creería que explotaría en cualquier instante. Tenía ganas de romper cosas para sacarse la ira que tenía dentro, pero a la vez no contaba con fuerzas para moverse. Sólo quería que le dijeran que nada de lo que estaba pasando era verdad.

—¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y tomas algo? —propuso Marco con amabilidad y Ace lo miró sorprendido—. Estaba yendo a la máquina a sacar un café, ven mientras esperas que Ivankov termine con sus pacientes.

¿Aún no había terminado? Ace no se había dado cuenta que era tan temprano, pero no pensó en eso realmente cuando fue. Asintió ante la idea del doctor y lo acompañó. Aunque no lo conociera mucho, se sintió un poco más tranquilo por no estar solo.

Junto a la máquina de café había algunas sillas. Ace se sentó allí y recibió un pequeño vaso de plástico caliente. Se sintió como un niño en ese instante, uno al que debían darle un dulce para que se calmara y dejara de llorar. Recordó la última vez cuando le puso una vacuna a Luffy y le compró un huevo Kinder. Por más que se quejara, su hijo y él eran muy parecidos, también le gustaría comer un chocolate con ese café, al menos tendría un mejor sabor.

—No es muy bueno —comentó Marco como si le estuviera leyendo la mente—, pero es mejor que nada. Sobre todo cuando tienes que hacer guardia.

Sonrió por ese comentario y no se quejó. El café amargo le despertó y le quitó un poco esa sensación de letargo que cargaba. Sus ojos estaban pesados y le ardían, pero al menos ya no lloró.

—Está bien así —contestó Ace—. Ya debes estar acostumbrado.

—Un poco, es parte del trabajo —aseguró y volvieron a quedarse callados por algunos instantes mientras algunas personas pasaban y el barullo típico de la clínica los acompañó—. ¿Mejor?

No estaba seguro cómo contestar eso, porque se sentía fatal, pero al menos ese sentimiento agobiante había disminuido un poco. Muy poco, pero lo hizo. Asintió y bebió más de su café.

—Tuve algunos problemas.

—¿Tiene que ver con Spiderman?

Eso le sacó una sonrisa y Marco pareció conforme.

—Algo así —Ace alzó los hombros, no quería aburrirlo explicándole todo en detalle—. Con su padre en realidad.

Decir eso le generó un vacío mucho más grande en su interior. Todavía le parecía raro cuando mencionaba a Sabo como el padre de Luffy. Ese título sólo le había pertenecido a Ace y ahora pensaba que quizás hubiera sido mejor nunca haberlo compartido. Actuó con buenas intenciones, de corazón, y no podía creer estar recibiendo esto a cambio.

Jamás esperó nada de Sabo cuando le dijo sobre Luffy. Entendía que era una situación difícil, algo que le cambiaría la vida, pero Ace quiso ser sincero. Si Sabo quería aceptarlo y formar parte de la vida de Luffy estaba bien, y si no quería hacerlo también. No necesitaba de él para cuidar de su hijo. En ningún momento pensó en obligarlo a reconocerlo ni nada parecido. Sólo quiso ser honesto, porque era algo que lo atormentaba. ¿Cómo es posible que sus buenas intenciones se transformaran en este monstruo que amenazaba con aplastarlo y arrancarle de los brazos a su bebé?

No dejaría que nadie se lo saque.

—Es lógico que te sientas mal —contestó Marco—. Aun así, no pierdas de vista lo importante. Ahora quizá lo veas todo oscuro, pero las cosas pasarán. Mientras tanto, estoy seguro que Spiderman no quiere verte llorar.

Casi se rió al oír eso. No le gustaba que Luffy lo viera mal, él siempre se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos muy rápidamente. Si era sincero, debía admitir que Marco tenía razón. Lo importante era Luffy y protegerlo, pero en ese momento se sentía lleno de incertidumbre.

—Lo sé, sólo… creo que me asusta que todo salga mal y perderlo —Miró su café a medio acabar entre sus manos y suspiró. ¿Qué le importaba a Marco todo eso? Ni siquiera sabía por qué se lo estaba contando.

—Eres un buen padre, eso se puede ver cuando estás con él y estoy seguro que lo seguirás siendo pase lo que pase.

¿En serio sería así? Sufrió tanto por tener ese bebé que ya no se imaginaba sin él. Tampoco sabía si era un buen padre, hacía lo que podía, pero le sentó bien oír esas palabras.

—Gracias —murmuró volteándose a verlo con una sonrisa—. No debería preocuparme, tengo al  _ amigable vecino _ que cuida de mí.

Por más que su voz sonara apagada al hacer esa broma, igual le pareció divertida y a Marco también. A Luffy le gustaba jugar a ser Spiderman y fue por eso que conoció a aquel doctor en realidad.

Sintió una mano tocando su cabello y parpadeó sorprendido viendo cómo Marco corría algunos de los mechones negros que caían sobre su cara despejándola. Fue un gesto suave, casi dado con cariño, y eso le hizo sentir un poco de pena.

—Estoy seguro a él le gustará más verte así, sonriendo —dijo provocando que Ace mirara hacia otro lado.

No había pasado nada en realidad. Aun así, fue suficiente para lograr relajarlo o al menos que bajara de esa nube de locura en la que venía montado. Le agradeció a Marco por esos momentos y pensó que era una persona extraña, con la que hablaba de vez en cuando, que no tenía por qué ser amable con él. Aun así, se tomó unos instantes para darle un par de palabras de aliento por más que no conociera qué estaba pasando. Fue agradable sentir un poco de apoyo y le ayudó a relajarse.

Ace se despidió de él, porque Marco debía volver a trabajar y él se dirigió a ver a Ivan después de descartar al vaso de plástico en la basura. Se miró los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su frente y suspiró pensando en lo ridículo que era por alegrarse al recibir unas caricias y palabras de aliento. Ace no sabía decir si no era muy exigente, si sus sentimientos eran demasiado volátiles o si por dentro seguía siendo tan simple como un niño. No dejó de sentirse mal, pero al menos logró controlar la angustia que cargaba y se le desbordó al oír la voz de Sabo.

Cuando llegó al consultorio de Ivan, efectivamente éste había atendido a su último paciente del día y pudo entrar a verlo. Al principio, le recibió con una sonrisa pero al instante se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal. Ace le contó y observó cómo la mirada de su médico se iba transformando a medida que lo escuchaba. Apretó la tela de su pantalón para mantenerse consciente y no dejarse llevar por la tristeza, la ira e impotencia que sentía en ese momento.

—Ace, no puedo creerlo —Ivan habló susurrando por la impresión que le causaba—. ¿Qué más te dijo Tsuru, cariño? ¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer!

La forma en la que Ivan se involucraba le hizo sentir bien. Sabía lo mucho que quería a Luffy y que haría lo necesario por su niño. Aun así, no tenía demasiada información que pudiera aportarle.

—Dijo que lo investigaría y me avisa —contestó—. No entiendo cómo pasó esto… Quiero decir, todo estaba bien, ¿por qué Sabo me demandaría así?

—¿Estás seguro que es él?

—Eso parece —Ace no terminaba de creerlo, pero Tsuru se lo aseguró—. Cuando estaba entrando aquí me llamó y parecía todo normal… No entiendo.

Su cabeza estaba muy confundida. Por un lado le mandaba una citación judicial, pero por el otro le hablaba como si nada ocurriera. Ace no entendía si estaba comportándose como un cínico o si en realidad había un error. Pasó una mano por su frente sin saber cómo contener el dolor de cabeza que había comenzado a molestarle.

—Quizás haya algo más —Ivan colocó una mano en su mentón mientras pensaba—. ¿Por qué no intentas hablar con él de nuevo? Incluso podrían verse…

—No lo sé —espetó cansado—. Creo que voy a matarlo si lo veo… Ni siquiera quiero ir a esa maldita cita judicial.

Ace ni siquiera quería pensar que llegara ese momento. Tendría que enfrentarse con Sabo para pelear por Luffy y no podría hacerlo. Acabaría matándolo de ser necesario y no quería llegar a esos extremos, pero lo haría por Luffy.

—Debes ir, Ace —intervino Ivan con decisión—. Todos te acompañaremos, pero es necesario que asistas. Yo entiendo que seas joven y no deberías estar pasando por esto, pero allí sabrás la verdad.

Quizá fuese así, pero le asustaba. Si ese día Sabo aparecía para pelear con él, entonces Ace se sentiría como un tonto por haber confiado que todo estaba bien.

—¿Cómo no vi venir esto? —dijo lamentándose mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el escritorio de Ivan y apoyaba la cabeza allí como si fuera una almohada.

No podía quedarse tanto ni hacerlo perder el tiempo. Ivan no tenía por qué quedarse con él. Su trabajo ya había terminado, seguro tendría otras cosas que hacer o ir a su casa a descansar; pero aun así seguía allí dándole atención y conteniéndolo. Sintió caricias en el pelo. Fueron suaves y amables, pero muy diferentes a las que le dio Marco hacía unos instantes. El toque de Ivan era maternal mientras que el del otro doctor se sintió  _ diferente _ .

—Era imposible que lo supieras —contestó con una voz tranquila—. Más con lo  _ emocionado _ que estabas por volver a verlo.

Ace apretó los ojos como si así pudiera ignorar más la realidad que Ivan le puso en palabras. Tenía razón, se comportó como un idiota y se dejó llevar por todo lo que le provocaba volver a verse con Sabo. No quería admitirlo en voz alta, pero tenía razón. Jamás hubiera sospechado que algo ocurría. ¡Era un estúpido que se dejó distraer con memes de gatos! ¿Cómo se supone que sospechara de eso? Todo era un desastre.

Cuando regresó a su casa, abrazó a Luffy y no quiso soltarlo en un buen rato. Incluso le dijo que vaya a dormir con él esa noche. Qué patético, como si su hijo fuese a desvanecerse por dormir en su cuarto. Aun así, quería sentirlo un poco más. Su calor le daba tranquilidad.

Rosi y Sengoku ya sabían las noticias, Garp se ocupó de decírselas. Tsuru se comunicó para darles la información que consiguió. Al parecer era necesario ir a la citación. También les dijo quién era el abogado representante y le terminó de confirmar que la denuncia estaba a nombre de Sabo. Cosa que le dejó destruido.

A la hora de dormir estaba agotado, pero Ace no sabía si lograría dormirse.

—Hoy vimos Mulán con Torao —le contó Luffy metido en la cama después de ponerse el pijama y lavarse los dientes—. Me gustan muchos las canciones ¡y hacen artes marciales! Es igual que cuando los veo al tío Jinbe y a ti.

Ace se rió mientras tapaba a Luffy para que se abrigara. Esa noche estaba fría o quizá fuese él quien no dejaba de sentir el ambiente gélido.

—Quizá podrías practicar en algún tiempo —mencionó y los ojos de su hijo brillaron como estrellas.

—¿En serio? —preguntó ilusionado y Ace asintió sonriendo.

—Él me lo dijo, pero cuando seas un poco más grande.

Luffy pareció muy contento con esa información y se acercó más para abrazarlo.

—¿Estás cansado, papá? —preguntó el niño mirándolo con detenimiento—. Podemos dormir si quieres.

—Estoy bien —aseguró dándole un beso en la frente—. Sólo tenía ganas que te quedaras aquí, ¿no te gusta?

—¡Sí, me encanta dormir con papá! También con Torao, pero no con los abuelos porque roncan mucho.

Ace se rió por sus palabras y decidió apagar las luces. Luffy se durmió apenas tocó la almohada pero Ace permaneció despierto un rato más mientras pensaba.

Tenía que ir a esa cita con el abogado. Si no asistía, sería un problema y quizá lo perjudicaría más en esa situación. No sabía dónde se estaba metiendo, pero tampoco dejaría que nadie le pase por encima para llevarse a su hijo. Sea Sabo o cualquier otra persona. Para tener a Luffy, Ace vivió cosas horrible e incluso su identidad se vio rota ante las complicaciones que generaba tener un bebé, pero se repuso —y aún lo hacía— como pudo. Ya no se sentía débil ni perdido como hace cuatro años.

Disfrutó de dormir abrazando a ese pequeño y no dudó en que seguiría haciéndolo por mucho tiempo más. Era su hijo y lo amaba. Nadie podría arrebatárselo.

Quizá debería explicarle a Luffy que no vería más a Sabo, al menos no hasta que esto se resolviera. Probablemente Garp tenía razón cuando le dijo que debería haber hecho los trámites pronto, pero Ace se confió y se dejó llevar por sus tontos sentimientos. Aun así, no pensaba decirle a Luffy nada todavía. Al menos no hablaría con el niño hasta saber exactamente qué pasaba.

Los días pasaron y la cita llegó. Fue hasta el juzgado acompañado por Tsuru. Incluso se vistió y peinó para el momento. Tendría que enfrentarse con Sabo y terminar de una vez con estos asuntos. Quizá podrían hablar, arreglar cuáles eran los problemas y solucionar todo de una forma óptima para no tener que llegar a un juicio. Ace se sintió conforme al pensar en eso. Siempre pudo dialogar bien con Sabo, ¿por qué ahora sería diferente? De todas formas se sintió confundido y nervioso por esa demanda. ¿Era necesario llegar a esos extremos? ¿Por qué no le dijo antes lo que le molestaba? ¿Podrían arreglarlo de otra forma?

Estuvo muy seguro de sus palabras hasta que se encontró en la sala donde tenía que llevarse a cabo la mediación inicial. Sus abogados representantes y ellos.

Su corazón latió con fuerza queriendo romper su pecho cuando la puerta se abrió con lentitud extrema y finalmente entraron.

El abogado estaba allí y también el demandante, pero no era Sabo.

La sangre de Ace se le heló y casi se quedó sin aire cuando lo vio allí sentado. Quería matarlo, como quiso hacer cuando era niño, pero en ese momento su ira gritó desde el fondo de su ser igual que un monstruo hambriento de venganza. A pesar de experimentar esos sentimientos burbujeantes, Ace no pudo expresarlos por la impresión de verlo ahí con sus ropas azules elegantes y el bigote burgués que quería arrancarle.

—Así que finalmente decidiste presentarte —dijo el señor Outlook, el padre de Sabo—. ¿Pensaste que te sería tan fácil ocultar a mi nieto? Qué vergüenza.

La mano de Tsuru se cerró sobre su muñeca, porque probablemente la mujer sintió cómo Ace quería saltarle encima en ese instante y desgarrarle la cara.

Allí no estaba Sabo, sino quien los separó cuando eran chicos y ahora pretendía alejarlo de su hijo como si tuviera el poder de manejar todo el mundo a su antojo.

Lo mataría antes que esa cita pudiera llevarse a cabo y tendrían que llevarlo a él a la cárcel. Aunque, si hacía eso, al menos Luffy seguía estando bien. ¿Podría vivir en la cárcel sin verlo crecer? Estaba punto de averiguarlo.


	31. Chapter 31

No supo cómo logró sentarse en esa silla y quedarse allí durante toda esa hora. Tampoco estaba seguro cómo no saltó encima de nadie como un animal salvaje, pero logró contenerse de milagro. Estaba en una situación peligrosa. Si era imprudente, podría tener problemas y quedaría mal parado con esa maldita causa. ¡Pero ese tipo no podía estar ahí reclamándole nada! Mucho menos llamar a Luffy nieto. Los único abuelos de su hijo eran Garp y Sengoku.

¿Cómo era posible que estuviera allí? ¿En serio Sabo estaba enterado de esto? El abogado demandante, Rob Lucci, tenía una mirada fría y distante. Ace lo miró con cuidado, parecía un robot cada vez que hablaba o una especie de mago con esa galera. ¿Qué clase de abogado podía ser ese? Lucía más como el villano de los cuentos que le leían a Luffy en el jardín.

Abrió los ojos impresionado cuando ese hombre alegó tener un permiso escrito por Sabo donde aseguraban tener la autorización para operar, aunque él no estuviera allí.

Querían destruirlo o eso sintió Ace. Lo acusaron por haber "ocultado un hijo" durante más de cuatro años y lo denunciaban por ¿daños morales? Le pareció tan ridículo que apenas fue capaz de retenerlo en su memoria. Lo peor fue cuando expusieron que él no estaba en "las mejores condiciones" para criar un hijo. Exigían un examen psicológico y además un ADN para comprobar la paternidad, sin mencionar la custodia del niño y una indemnización.

Tsuru era una buena abogada. Ella sabía que esto era absurdo, pero el juez que manejaba su causa al parecer no era una persona fácil. Ace tuvo la sensación que esto sería demasiado difícil de afrontar y sintió miedo. ¿Y si en serio le quitaban a su hijo? ¿Cómo se supone que iba a enfrentar a este monstruo lleno de dinero? Porque así funcionaba el mundo ¿no? Con dinero y poder, todo se gana.

Cuando salieron del juzgado, Ace se acercó a ese hombre por más que Tsuru le dijo que no lo hicieran

—¿Qué está buscando? —espetó Ace furioso mirándolo con fuego en los ojos. El señor Outlook se volteó mirándolo como si fuese alguna rata salida de una fosa, aunque así era como él lo veía—. Ya me alejó una vez de Sabo, ¡¿ahora quiere quitarme a mi hijo?!

—Deberías haberlo considerado antes de acostarte con mi hijo —contestó altivo—. Aunque aún me pregunto cómo pudiste parir, pero no podrás obtener nada de Sabo ni con un bastardo.

¿Así que de eso se trataba todo? ¿Dinero? ¡¿Lo estaban haciendo pasar por esto sólo porque creían que quería dinero de Sabo?!

—Él no sabe de esto —dijo Ace con seguridad pero la duda seguía instalada en el fondo de su mente.

—Ja, no seas ingenuo, ¿crees que nos habría autorizado a demandarte si no lo supiera? Mejor ve a disfrutar del tiempo que te queda antes que ganemos el juicio.

No pudo contenerse.

Saltó encima del hombre, pero no llegó a él. Rosinante apareció para detenerlo antes que cometiera una locura que arruinara más su situación. Él tenía que ir a buscarlo al juzgado cuando todo terminara y en el momento preciso le tomó de los brazos cuando quiso agredir a ese hombre que arruinó su vida una vez y Ace quería sacarse un poco el enojo que le provocaba.

Le costó mucho contenerse en toda esa hora, pero no pudo con esas palabras y la soberbia con la que se dirigía hacia él, como si fuera superior. No podía permitir que su hijo terminara en las manos de esa familia maliciosa.

—¡Suéltame, Rosi! —espetó enojado y forcejeando para que lo deje ir, pero Rosinante era mucho más grande y no lo soltó por más que pataleara.

—¡Basta, Ace! ¡Sólo empeorarás las cosas! —gritó para que se calmara y entendiera que no podía actuar impulsivamente—. Ellos no se llevarán a Luffy, no los dejaremos, pero no puedes perder la cabeza ahora. ¡Eso es justamente lo que quiere!

Abrió los ojos impresionado. Claro, por eso lo provocaba frente a tanta gente. El hijo de puta estaba buscando que lo agrediera. Por eso ni siquiera su abogado intervino para defenderlo.

Ace dejó de pelear y Rosi lo soltó. Miró con odio a ese hombre y se volteó para marcharse. Cuando era un niño, no tenía la fuerza para pelear, pero ahora no podía usar violencia. Ya no era un niño que lo único que tenía para perder era, a lo sumo, su vida. Ahora Luffy estaba en peligro y no podía darse el lujo de perder la cabeza, porque eso podría significar que le quitaran a su hijo. Si lo acusaban de violencia, incluso podían decir que maltrataba a su niño o algo peor. No, no podía hacerlo, Rosi tenía razón, pero sus puños temblaron de impotencia.

Se alejó rápido para poder meterse en el auto y gritar mientras se agarraba el cabello con frustración. ¡Esto era un desastre! Ni siquiera podía descargarse a gusto golpeando a ese imbécil como le gustaría. El mundo real era una mierda y Ace estaba cansado de comprobarlo.

Rosinante entró después de hablar con Tsuru. La mujer le aseguró que esa causa no tenía sentido ni fundamentos claros, el problema era el juez Morgan y ese abogado Rob Lucci. Ella sabía que no eran personas honestas, por lo que harían el caso más difícil, pero que lograrían vencer. Confió en ella, pero eso no le quitaba el sabor amargo que tenía en ese momento.

La duda de si Sabo estaba enterado de todo dio vueltas en su mente. Si no lo estaba, ¿cómo tenían su autorización? Nada estaba claro y sólo tenía más preguntas que no podían responderse con la información que tenía. No estaba listo para enfrentarse a Sabo aún.

Sintió la mano de Rosi aferrarse a su hombro provocando que lo mire.

—Lo siento —mencionó el hombre y Ace percibió la angustia que tenía—. Sé cómo te sientes, no sabes cómo te entiendo, pero... Es lo mejor, Ace.

Cerró los ojos un momento para respirar y puso su mano encima de la de Rosi, que seguía en su hombro.

—Lo sé —suspiró—. Quería golpearlo, pero... gracias por no haberme dejado.

Sonrió, por más que le fue difícil. Fue lo mejor en ese momento y decidió poner sus fuerzas en salir adelante como fuera. Luffy jamás terminaría con esas personas.

Cuando volvieron a su casa, el estrés le cayó como piedra sobre la cabeza y se dio una ducha caliente que lo hiciera olvidar un poco ese dolor. Quería despertarse de ese sueño de una vez por todas.

Ni siquiera se vistió. Sólo se colocó su salida de baño y se tiró en la cama. Se sintió tan cansado en ese momento que se durmió sin notarlo. La almohada se mojó con su cabello húmedo y sólo se despertó cuando su hijo entró al cuarto. Luffy había vuelto de la escuela y fue a saltarle encima como un cachorro feliz, casi le faltaba tener una cola para moverla.

—¡Papá! ¡Ya estoy aquí! —dijo el niño feliz de verlo y Ace también lo saludó, aunque estaba un poco aturdido por su reciente siesta.

—¿Sí? ¿Tan tarde es? —masculló levantándose con la voz rasposa y se cubrió el cuerpo más con su bata, sentía frío—. ¿Cómo estás, Luffy? ¿Tuviste un buen día?

—Sí, fue muy divertido, jugamos a los piratas con Usopp y Rebecca —explicó—. Usopp quería ser el capitán y Rebecca también, ¡pero yo gané en piedra, papel y tijera! ¡Yo soy el capitán, papá!

—Muy bien, Luffy —Acarició la cabeza de su niño con una sonrisa—. Así se hace.

Se levantó para buscar algo de ropa para vestirse. Estaba helado, cosa extraña en él. Siempre conservaba bien el calor, pero su temperatura corporal había bajado junto con su ánimo.

Oyó a Luffy decir algo del almuerzo y pensó que se iría mientras se vestía, pero no fue así. Ace buscó la ropa y Luffy lo observó desde la cama.

—Papá, hace mucho que no veo a Sabo —dijo de repente Luffy—. ¿Por qué no viene? ¿No lo podemos invitar? Lo extraño.

Era de esperarse que eso ocurriera. Ace se mordió los labios y no contestó al principio. Se acercó a Luffy y se inclinó frente a él. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle? No podía hacerlo. Era muy pequeño, no iba a decirle los detalles, pero tampoco podía mentir y asegurar que no pasaba nada. Mordió sus labios mientras pensaba y los ojos de su hijo le miraron con curiosidad expectantes.

—Sabo está... Por ahora no pueden verse —mencionó pero sintió que no era suficiente. Percibía el la confusión en la mirada de Luffy—. Él tiene... cosas que resolver, y no puede venir a verte por ahora, Luffy.

—¿No? —Ladeó la cabeza con cierta decepción—. ¿Y cuándo vendrá?

—No lo sé.

—¿Y no puedo ir yo?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque no, Luffy!

No se dio cuenta que alzó la voz hasta que lo hizo, pero la situación lo desesperaba. No era culpa de Luffy. El niño lo miró preocupado, como si acabara de hacer algo malo, y se arrepintió al instante por su exabrupto.

—Lo siento, está bien, está bien —habló mucho más suave y se levantó para abrazarlo.

Permaneció algunos instantes en silencio mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo. ¿Qué más podría decirle? "La familia de Sabo me está demandando para quedarse contigo y son como una dictadura", no era una opción. Respiró profundo y sintió que Luffy estaba pensativo, cabizbajo, cosa extraña en él.

—¿Sabo está enojado conmigo? —preguntó repentinamente haciendo un puchero—. ¿Es porque me comí todo el chocolate la última vez que nos vimos? Dije que iba a darle, pero me olvidé...

Miró sorprendido a su hijo y sólo pudo abrazarlo más.

—Claro que no, Luffy —aseguró acariciando su rostro y sonriéndole—. Él ahora está... con problemas y no puede venir.

—¿Se pelearon? —preguntó Luffy inesperadamente y Ace pegó un respingo al oírlo—. Sabo no es malo, papá. Perdónalo, él es bueno.

Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca cansada. No tenía una respuesta para darle. También pensaba que Sabo era una buena persona, pero últimamente... ya no sabía qué creer.

Abrazó a su bebé y le dio un beso en el rostro. Luffy pareció preocupado por él, así que colgó sus pequeños brazos del cuello de Ace y le dio varios besos en la mejilla. Siempre creía que podía solucionar todo con besos y abrazos, aunque estaba muy cerca de lograrlo. Ace se sintió muy feliz mientras lo estrechaba con fuerza.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Ace y le acarició el pelo—. ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a comer?

El rostro de Luffy brilló como un sol y se levantó feliz insistiéndole que vayan. Ace lo mandó al comedor y le dijo que enseguida iría. Los abuelos o Rosi podrían entretenerlo mientras se sentía miserable un par de minutos más. Pasó las manos por su cabello despeinado y suspiró.

Esto cada vez se hacía más difícil y Ace no tenía idea cómo podría sobrellevar lo que estaba por venir.

Pasaron pocos días donde su vida se volvió más estresante, sobre todo por su culpa. Los nervios no lo dejaban estar tranquilo. Todo el tiempo estaba atento al teléfono por si recibía novedades. Incluso se estremecía cada vez que tocaban la puerta o el timbre sonaba. En su mente, sería alguien para traerle otro documento maldito o personas que querrían llevarse a su hijo, aunque Tsuru le explicó que eso no pasaría y que las cuestiones legales no se manejaban así. De todas formas, no podía relajarse.

¿Cómo se supone que siguiera viviendo su vida con algo así? No podía hacerlo. Le fue muy difícil concentrarse en la universidad y en seguir haciendo las cosas que le gustaban como entrenar con Jinbe.

Aun así, Rosi y los viejos le transmitieron apoyo. Si podía atravesar todo eso sin quebrarse, era gracias a ellos. Rosinante le insistió para que continuara con su vida, que no podía vivir todo el tiempo pendiente de ese asunto porque se volvería loco. Sabía que tenía razón e intentó hacerle caso. No podía descuidar todo lo que logró esos años, eso era lo que quería la maldita familia de Sabo, destruirlo y quitarle a su hijo. No iba a permitir nada de eso.

Se forzó a estudiar y le costó muchísimo. Incluso cayó dormido más de una vez sobre sus libros, pero logró ponerse al día, con mucho trabajo y ayuda.

Hundió una vez más la cabeza en su cuaderno ya harto de tener que estar estudiando. No tenía fuerza. Ese día era viernes, pero Ace no se sintió agradecido por eso. Había ido a entrenar con Jinbe temprano y luego decidió intentar ponerse al corriente con sus materias, pero le dio sueño y acabó durmiéndose. Los gritos de Luffy ya no lo despertaban, a menos que fuera algo grave. De alguna forma, su cerebro inconsciente lograba decomisar esa información y terminaba despertándose cuando a su hijo le pasaba algo.

Esa vez se despertó solo y se frotó los ojos mientras bostezaba. Otra vez llenó todas sus hojas de baba, pero todavía servían por suerte y sólo eran borradores y apuntes que no pasaba nada si se estropeaban. Se limpió mientras parpadeaba e intentaba recordar qué estaba haciendo, pero su cerebro pareció seguir desconectado. Ni siquiera notó que alguien entró en su cuarto.

Rosinante se acercó y le dejó un té humeante sobre el escritorio. Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y escuchó al otro hombre reír.

—¿Te estuviste esforzando mucho? —preguntó Rosi viendo todos los cuadernos.

—Creo... Ya olvidé qué unidad estaba haciendo —dijo sin entender qué estaba pasando frente a sus ojos. Incluso tenía marcas en el rostro por haber estado durmiendo sobre los libros y el cabello enmarañado—. ¿Y Luffy?

—Está durmiendo la siesta con Law.

—¿Él? ¿Durmiendo? —preguntó impresionado. Casi nunca dormía siestas.

—Al parecer estaba cansado y no es el único.

Le mostró que tomó unas fotos de los niños y Ace sonrió al ver a Luffy ocupando toda la cama mientras que Law se acurrucaba en un rincón. Siempre era así. Ace ya estaba acostumbrado, pero le sorprendía que Law tuviera tanta paciencia con Luffy. Desde niños, lo cuidaba mucho, como haría un hermano mayor y eso era tierno de ver. Su hijo era muy unido a _su Torao_ , como le gustaba llamarlo, y todo el tiempo quería estar pegado a su costilla.

Ace tomó su celular cuando lo oyó vibrar. No lo usaba mucho últimamente. Cada vez que sentía que alguien le llamaba sentimientos desagradables recorrían su cuerpo. También bloqueó el número de Sabo, porque en serio no quería hablarle y ni saber nada que tuviera que ver con él. Aún no estaba listo para enfrentarlo y saber qué tenía para decirle. Ace quería oír que era mentira, pero no estaba seguro de soportar a Sabo diciéndole que todo era verdad. Todavía no juntó las fuerzas suficientes para vencer esos miedos y afrontarlos con todo lo que significaban. Era cobarde y sentimental, pero en serio sentía que su salud mental no podría manejar esa situación correctamente.

Bon-chan también le recomendó que se alejara hasta que se sintiera listo. Los nervios y la ansiedad que Ace manejaba podían llegar a ser perjudiciales. No debía forzarse, eso se lo había dicho hace mucho tiempo. Tenía que ir haciendo todo a su ritmo y aún no estaba preparado para hablar con él.

Vio que le llegó un mensaje de Haruta y se preguntó qué sería. Era un audio, tal vez decía cosas de la universidad. Lo reprodujo mientras Rosi seguía allí con él.

_"Hola, Ace, ¿cómo estás? Vamos a salir con los chicos esta noche, iremos a una fiesta, ¿quieres venir? Avísame, así te pasamos a buscar."_

Miró su celular con una ceja arqueada. Había formado una relación agradable con ellos, pero nunca pensó que lo invitarían a salir. Eso hacían los amigos, ¿no? ¿Eran amigos? Tal vez.

—¿Irás? —preguntó Rosinante y Ace casi se olvidó que estaba allí.

—No lo creo —contestó Ace dejando el celular a un lado—. No puedo ir... Además, nunca fui a fiestas, no sé cómo son.

—¡Vamos, Ace! —lo animó—. Tienes veinte años, se supone que esas son las cosas que debes hacer.

—También se supone que no tenga un hijo de cuatro años, pero lo tengo.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —Rosi suspiró sentándose en la cama de Ace—. Ánimo, necesitas distraerte un poco. Luffy estará aquí con nosotros y no irá a ningún lado.

Apretó los labios gruñendo ante su insistencia, pero lo pensó. En serio nunca había ido a una fiesta. Lo más cercano a salidas era cuando iban a algún lado con su familia o salía con Smoker, pero jamás fue a _bailar_ con amigos o algo así. Imaginó que tal vez sería como en una serie adolescente, pero Ace ya se sentía grande para eso. Además estaba pasando un momento duro, no podía irse a una fiesta, ¿verdad?

Aun así, también pensó en lo que Rosinante le dijo y qué tan malo sería si accedía a ir. Luffy estaría bien. Siempre podría regresar si algo no salía bien o si no le gustaba.

Suspiró tomando de nuevo el celular.

Podía intentarlo.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que se fue. Se vistió bastante normal, porque tampoco tenía mucha idea cómo debía ir. Recordó que había usado ese jean negro cuando conoció a Smoker, pero esperaba que esta fiesta no fuera tan aburrida como la de esa vez. Pudo acostar a Luffy antes de marcharse y meditar si debía irse o no, si podía hacerlo, pero ya habían ido a buscarlo.

Se encontró con Haruta, Izo y Thatch. Todos le dijeron que estaban felices porque haya aceptado y Ace se sintió emocionado por eso. Jamás había ido a una de esas cosas y un poco sentía intriga. Siempre lo imaginó como en las series o películas, pero tampoco podía asegurar que todo fuese a percibirse de esa manera.

Llegaron a un sitio que le pareció interesante e intrigante. Parecía de esos lugares enormes donde tocaría una banda de rock pesado, con suelos negros y las paredes pintadas con graffiti. La música lo aturdió y las luces bajas, de todos los colores, le marearon. Fue inesperadamente llamativo y no dudó en entrar.

Había mesas y gente que bailaba en una pista donde la luces parpadeaban enloquecidas entre la oscuridad dejando relucir los cuerpos moviéndose junto a la música estridente. La barra estaba rodeada por personas comprando tragos y a los empleados no les daban las manos para atender a tanta gente. Parecía un lugar concurrido.

Ace bebía a veces, pero nunca ese tipo de tragos. Sus amigos compraron cerveza y eso le agradó. Tomó unas cuantas y luego se sorprendió con algunos tragos de colores. Sabían delicioso con sus colores fluorescentes y sabores dulces, pero recordaba que tenían alcohol cuando le pasaban la garganta.

—Thatch siempre se cruza algún conocido —comentó Haruta viendo a su amigo, quien se había levantado y saludó a varias personas que se encontraban en la pista de baile. Izo puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

—No sería una noche normal si no pasara.

No presentó mucha atención a qué se referían. Ace miró desde su posición al grupo de personas que ellos observaban. Apenas distinguió rostros en el juego de luces y cuerpos moviéndose entre el calor y el sudor. Parpadeó cuando notó que alguien le miraba, una chica, pero quizá fuese idea suya.

—Es linda —comentó Izo haciéndole pegar un respingo y su sonrisa se mostró suspicaz—. Creo que se llama Isuka, Thatch la conoce, ¿quieres que nos acerquemos?

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada salió de sus labios. ¿Qué podía decir? Si no tenía idea por qué le estaba diciendo eso. Apenas podía distinguir a la chica entre la poca luz del lugar, así que no sabía si le parecía linda en realidad.

—¿No tenías novio, Ace? —preguntó Haruta confundido.

—No... —contestó con algo de duda. ¿Smoker era su novio? Aún no sentía que hubiesen llegado a ese nivel.

—¿No salías con ese chico rubio?

—Ése es el ex —recordó Izo—. Además, no tiene nada de malo. ¿O acaso eres gay? ¿Bi?

No contestó esa pregunta, porque no tenía respuesta. Sí se enamoró de un hombre y sabía que le gustaban, así que debería ser gay, pero... No sabía qué sentía con respecto a las mujeres. Nunca estuvo cerca de una esa _situación_ como para afirmarlo.

La construcción de la sexualidad era algo que mutaba continuamente en muchas personas, al menos eso le habían dicho. No tenía nada de malo que necesitara una etiqueta para identificarse y tampoco si no quería usarlas.

—¿Ya vieron a ese tipo? —dijo Haruta señalando a una parte algo lejana de ellos.

Entrecerró los ojos viendo allí donde había personas bailando pero alguien resaltaba. Esos movimientos similares a los de un cisne le llamaron la atención y parpadeó impresionando cuando, a pesar de las variadas luces y el ambiente oscuro, reconoció quién era.

—Creo que es mi terapeuta —masculló Ace impresionando.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Izo igual de sorprendido y Haruta se rió.

—¡Es un genio!

Sabía que Bon Clay bailaba muy bien, pero jamás imaginó encontrarlo fuera de su espacio de terapia. Era consciente que tenía una vida personal, pero verlo en primera persona era impactante. Aun así, le pareció increíble verlo disfrutar y saltar con sus movimientos de cisne. Al parecer era muy popular en ese lugar.

En algún momento, Bon-chan se acercó y sus miradas se cruzaron. En lugar de pena, hubo mucha alegría al reconocerse.

—¡Ace-chan~! —le dijo alegre su terapeuta—. ¡Qué bueno que hayas salido! Es una sorpresa.

—Sí, bueno... Me invitaron —contestó presentando a sus amigos.

—No vayas a olvidar nuestra sesión esta semana —le recordó y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Ace—. Cualquier cosa que necesites hablar avísame, pero a partir de mañana, ¡hoy tengo que bailar~!

Ace se rió y aseguró que no lo haría. Las cosas seguían igual con sus problemas, pero verlo allí fue divertido y le levantó bastante el ánimo. Bon-chan lo animó a que bailara y la pasara bien. Quizá tuviera razón, podría disfrutar esa noche y distraerse.

Thatch regresó junto con algunos de sus conocidos y entre ellos estaba esa chica Isuka. Ace confirmó que sí, era bonita. Tenía una sonrisa suave y una mirada que le resultó hipnotizante, aunque quizá fuese el efecto del alcohol en su sangre.

Bailó, rió y disfrutó. Mucho más de lo que imaginó.

Ese lugar era open mind o LGBT friendly, eso dijeron los chicos. Cosa que estaba bien, era su ambiente, ¿no?

Cuando la noche avanzó, se sintió lo suficientemente desinhibido como para hablar y reír junto a Isuka. Ella le pareció hermosa en esos instantes y bailaba muy bien. Su cabello claro y corto relucía con muchos colores por las luces de neón y pudo escuchar su linda risa a pesar de la música alta.

En algún momento ella le tomó la mano y se le acercó.

—¿Me acompañas? —mencionó ella tirando de él.

Para ese momento, Ace olvidó dónde estaban sus amigos y no le importó descubrirlo.

Ella lo guió a un baño solitario y cerrado donde la música no podía alcanzarlos. Trabaron la puerta y supo qué era lo que venía ahora. ¿En algún momento pensó que era para otra cosa que le pidió que se fueran? Claro que no. Estaba ebrio, pero no era idiota. Se dejó llevar, porque realmente no estaba pensando muy bien las cosas.

Los labios de Isuka resultaron suaves, como cualquier par de labios, y hambrientos con sabor a alcohol como los suyos.

¿En algún momento pensó cómo sería besar a una chica? Apenas había besado dos personas en su vida. Ace pasó por situaciones complejas que apenas le dieron tiempo para preguntarse sobre su sexualidad. Le gustó Sabo. También le gustaba Smoker. ¿Y esta chica? Era linda y besaba muy bien. Sintió la piel caliente y la abrazó.

Nunca se planteó qué tipo de sexualidad tenía, porque no era algo importante para él. Aunque este sería el primer contacto con algo... ¿heterosexual? Sí, eso. ¿Entonces era bisexual? No estaba seguro en realidad.

Sólo se dio cuenta que las manos de esa chica eran distintas a las que antes lo tocaron. Ella parecía saber dónde ir y qué hacer con su cuerpo. Ace, por alguna magia extraña y alcohólica, también lo supo.

Mordió los labios y besó con desespero mientras se abrían la ropa encerrados en ese cubículo del baño. Nunca se hubiera imaginado lo mucho que necesitaba esto. Liberarse y dejar ir esa tensión que destruía su cuerpo.

Pensó en todas las veces que se despreció por haber nacido así. Miró el cuerpo entre su manos, lo tocó y lo disfrutó. La vio a ella disfrutar y jadeó con placer cuando sintió que no podía más. Esa mujer era hermosa definitivamente y Ace ya había entendido que podía vivir y gozar con el cuerpo que tenía, incluso si su entrepierna no era la que un _hombre hegemónico_ debería tener.

De alguna forma que no recordaba terminó volviendo a su casa. Estaba por salir el sol y Ace entró con mucha dificultad. Se sentía fatal, con el estómago revuelto y acabó vomitando en el baño un largo rato. Qué mierda, eso no le pasaba desde que tuvo a Luffy, pero prefería pasar ese malestar por una borrachera que por un bebé dentro de su cuerpo. Fue divertido. La pasó muy bien, aunque ahora tuviera la cabeza metida dentro del inodoro.

No se durmió allí en el suelo, por suerte. Consiguió almacenar la suficiente consciencia para arrastrarse hasta la cama, deshacerse de algunas prenda de ropa y dormir. Necesitaba con urgencia dormir durante todo el fin de semana. No soñó nada que lo atormentara.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó con gritos. De los viejos, de Rosi, de los niños. Y su dolor de cabeza le hizo creer que iba a estallarle el cerebro.

—¿Qué? —mencionó con una voz de muerto—. ¿Qué sucede?

—¡Tienes que despertar, Ace! —dijo Rosinante demasiado alegre y fue a abrir las cortinas.

Ace se ocultó bajo las mantas como si fuera un vampiro, pero fue imposible ignorar el escándalo.

—Levántate de una vez, mocoso —espetó Garp—. Tsuru quiere hablarte.

Al oír eso, Ace se levantó como un zombie de su tumba y miró con miedo de haber oído mal.

—¿En serio?

—Está en el teléfono —dijo Segoku poniendo el altavoz para que todos oyeran.

Ace tragó saliva.

—Tengo noticias, Ace.

Su corazón se detuvo al oír sus palabras. Era demasiado temprano y aún no se había terminado de despertar completamente. Cuando ella le habló, Ace sintió que podría desmayarse en ese instante.


	32. Chapter 32

Luego de estar desgrabando su entrevista hace una hora, Sabo decidió estirarse mientras bostezaba. Era tarde, se supone que debía entregar esa nota el mismo día. Sólo le faltaba unos par de minutos pero estaba cansado. Tardó demasiado en desgrabar porque se equivocó varias veces, pero eso se debía a que su mente estaba viajando por cualquier lado. Por más que debía trabajar, no estaba seguro de poder seguir.

No dejaba de pensar en Ace, en Luffy y en qué sucedió. 

Hacía muy poco había hablado con Ace y éste le cortó el teléfono.

_ “No verás a Luffy hasta que quites esa demanda.” _

¿Demanda? ¿A qué se refería con eso?

Tomó agua que tenía en una botella sobre su escritorio y se quitó los lentes un momento. Desde hacía mucho tiempo, tenía que usar lentes para estar frente a pantallas y no estropear más sus ojos. Sabo era periodista, o lo sería cuando se graduara, así que usaba mucho la computadora y el celular.

Se reclinó en su silla mientras miraba el techo y pensaba.

Algo estaba mal pero no podía resolver qué.

Ace no le contestó más el teléfono. Lo bloqueó y Sabo seguía preguntándose por qué.

Pensó en ir hasta su casa a verlo, pero eso no salió muy bien la última vez que lo hizo. Pero Luffy era su hijo, ¿por qué ahora no podía verlo?

Era raro mencionar a ese niño como su hijo. Aún no se acostumbraba. ¿Alguna vez lo haría? Sabo suponía que sí, pero ahora se había encontrado un inesperado bache en el camino. No sólo era un bache. Recordar las palabras de Ace le hacía pensar que estaba cayendo en un agujero negro sin fin. Qué exagerado. No podía dejarlo así, tenía que resolverlo. El problema era hacerlo sin empeorar las cosas. Esto sería difícil.

Las cosas nunca fueron simples para él en realidad. Hasta su relación con Ace fue compleja y generó marcas en su ser que jamás podría borrar. Tan intenso fue lo que vivieron que hasta habían concebido un hijo, aunque eso se debía a la falta de educación y métodos anticonceptivos que en ese momento no tenían .

Era divertido pensar en ese momento, sin embargo. Los recuerdos de Sabo eran borrosos, debido al accidente que tuvo, pero tenía muchas de sus memorias.

Luego de despertar en el hospital, estuvo muy aturdido y con la mente perdida. Su cuerpo había quedado muy magullado y los meses en coma lo dejaron tan débil que parecía a punto de romperse como una hoja seca. Fue necesaria mucha rehabilitación antes de volver a reinsertarse en la vida normal. Afortunadamente, se curó rápido. 

Algunos de sus recuerdos estaban perdidos por el golpe que se dio, pero poco a poco fueron cobrando intensidad a medida que su salud mejoraba. En su mente tenía grabado el rostro de Ace, su voz, su sonrisa; pronto también se dio cuenta que lo tenía impreso hasta en la piel. Le daba escalofríos de sólo pensar en eso, en los sentimientos tan intensos que compartieron. Sonrió recordando esos momentos.

Sabo no olvidó lo que sus padres le hicieron. Lo separaron del amor de su infancia, y probablemente el de su vida. Ace fue golpeado y humillado por su culpa. No pudo defenderlo ni hacer nada.

Aún recordaba con dolor cómo su padre lo amenazó ese día diciéndole que si hacía algo para ayudarlo, no lo dejaría pasar. El miedo le sacudió cuando vio armas brillando en las manos de los hombres de confianza de su padre. ¿Llegaría al punto de matar a un niño sólo para obligarlo a hacer lo que quisiera, aunque eso costara hacer infeliz a su hijo? Sabo, en aquel entonces, no quiso averiguar la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Volver a ver a Ace le dejó en shock. Al principio no creyó que fuera él, pero cuando se miraron de cerca lo supo, lo sintió. Jamás pensó que lo encontraría, que Koala lo conocería. Aún recordaba ese día que llegaron. Sabo se sintió perdido y abstraído pensando todo el tiempo en Ace. Incluso recordaba a Koala diciendo “Si tuvieras Instagram, lo hubieras visto. Tengo una foto con él” y ella le mandó una captura. Sabo todavía la guardaba.

Lucía igual, aunque con varias diferencias que no terminó de apreciar la primera vez que se vieron. Pasó algún rato mirando la foto que Koala le envió sin creer que era Ace. Se veía mayor, adulto. Aun así, su cabello, su rostro, sus pecas; era como Sabo lo recordaba.

Pasó varios días sin poder quitárselo de la cabeza e ignoró todas las preguntas que le hizo su amiga. Sabo siguió estudiando y trabajando pero en su mente siempre estaba Ace. No podía salir de su asombro al haberlo visto después de esos años.

Después de rehabilitarse del accidente que tuvo, fue a ver a Ace a la casa de Dadan, pero éste no estaba ahí. Ella le dijo que se fue con Garp y no le quiso decir nada más, o quizá no sabía. Perdió cualquier forma de contactarlo y al principio no lo aceptó. ¿No volvería a ver a Ace nunca? Era una pesadilla.

Aun así, Sabo intentó continuar. Tuvo que quedarse con sus padres hasta acabar la secundaria y se fue apenas lo hizo. Exigió emanciparse, a pesar de ser joven. No le importaba. Simplemente no podía vivir con ellos. Tomó sus cosas y se fue. Aplicó para una universidad donde conoció a Koala. Sabo apenas tenía dinero en esa época y le fue difícil, casi imposible, sobrevivir.

Buscó trabajo, aunque no había muchas cosas que supiera hacer, pero aprendió.

Cuando avanzó en su carrera de Comunicación, consiguió trabajo en una revista importante. Algo en lo que realmente era bueno. Siempre le gustó escribir. Sin embargo, no era lo mismo escribir una novela que una nota periodística, pero descubrió una gran pasión al hacerlo.

Desde que volvió a ver a Ace, concentrarse para escribir cualquier cosa le costaba mucho.

Le generó mucha impresión. Más aún cuando descubrió que Luffy, quien era hasta ese momento el niño que cuidaba Koala, era su hijo.

Al principio, cuando Ace todavía no le había dicho la verdad, la información sobre que esa persona que tanto amó había tenido un bebé no terminó de entrar en su cráneo y se preguntó cómo pasó, más específicamente cuándo y con  _ quién _ . Pensó que quizá fuese suyo, si Luffy era su hijo, tenía más de cuatro años, deberían haberlo  _ hecho _ antes de separarse o… Sabo, en ese momento, no se atrevió a ver la realidad. Lo sospechó, pero pensó que tal vez se equivocaba. Qué ingenuo fue.

Aun así, le gustó estar con Luffy. Sintió pánico al enterarse que tenía un niño de cuatro años. Su mente explotó sin terminar de entenderlo y varias dudas surgieron en su mente, sobre todo si estaba capacitado para aceptar esa responsabilidad. A pesar del miedo y la incertidumbre, Sabo quería conocer a su hijo, el niño que hizo con Ace.

Sabía que el problema no sería su relación con Luffy, sino la que tenía con Ace. La emoción de volver a verlo le nubló la razón y se desesperó por él. Sus recuerdos de la infancia burbujearon en su pecho cuando se encontraron y deseó verlo, tocarlo y  _ compartir _ como antes. Luego se relajó, porque era necesario. La noticia de Luffy lo obligó a poner los pies firmes en la tierra y dejar a un lado todas las cosas que sentía, las cuales creyó que estarían siempre enterradas en el pasado. Se concentró en las nuevas cuestiones que rodeaban su vida e ignoró todo lo relacionado a Ace y él.

Las cosas fueron bien, hasta que lo vio con su  _ novio _ . ¿Era eso? Suponía. Ace no lo dijo, pero Sabo asumió que sí. Ese policía, Smoker, se veía como un tipo mayor. Al menos con más años que él. Además, era gigante y parecía serio. Esa impresión le dio, pero Luffy lo abrazó con emoción y también pareció tratar bien al niño. Incluso abrazó a Ace de una forma cariñosa, eso creyó ver.

Estaba bien, ¿no? Ace salía con una persona que lo trataba bien y lo quería, incluso era alguien que quería a Luffy. Debería ponerse feliz por él, pero no podía. Sabo lo odió. Detestó ver a ese hombre cerca de Ace y de su hijo. También se odió a sí mismo por tener sentimientos así.

Ace y él no eran nada, por más que esa realidad le doliera. Se sintió muy mal por pelearse con él en esa ocasión, pero le fue imposible controlar el enojo. Qué estúpido podía ser al molestarse por algo así.

Aun así, pudieron volver a compartir momentos agradables, como la presentación escolar de Luffy y pequeñas charlas que le hicieron revivir la  _ emoción  _ que Ace le provocaba. Seguía siendo como lo recordaba y eso sólo le provocaba más ganas de hablar con él.

Por ese motivo ahora no entendía qué sucedió o qué hizo mal.

_ Demanda… _

—¡Sabo!

El golpe que generó su puerta abriéndose y el grito de Koala casi lograron que se caiga al suelo en su silla, pero lo evitó.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Estoy lavando ropa —explicó ella—. ¿Tienes algo negro para lavar?

Fue hasta la otra silla donde tiraba su ropa a buscar. Tomó algunas camisetas que no olían demasiado bien y también un pantalón. Siempre lavaban la ropa juntos, era algo cotidiano de su vida, pero Sabo solía olvidaba preguntarle a ella si tenía algo para meter en la lavadora.

—¿Todavía no terminaste? —preguntó en referencia a su nota.

Llevaba varias horas allí sentado. Casi eran las once de la mañana y estaba trabajando en esa nota desde las nueve, pero no pudo concentrarse como le hubiera gustado.

—Está siendo un poco difícil.

Koala asintió haciendo un pequeño sonido de afirmación y Sabo sintió la mirada analítica de esa chica. Siempre lo leía con mucho cuidado y podría adivinar muy bien qué ocurría.

—Pareces distraído —comentó—. ¿Algún problema con Ace o Luffy?

Gruñó con cansancio volviéndose a sentar en su silla. No quería hablar de eso, pero tal vez ayudara.

—No lo sé en realidad… Ace se enojó conmigo, pero no me explicó por qué.

—Mmm, ¿seguro que ustedes dejaron de ser algo? —preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

—Es en serio, Koala.

—Lo siento, lo siento —Se disculpó y trató de pensar al respecto—. ¿Quizás algo que hiciste o dijiste? No he visto a Ace o a los niños estos días, tuve que dar varios finales y no pude ir a cuidarlos. Algún día quiero recibirme de mi carrera.

No podía culparla. Sabo también debía preparar un final sobre la historia de los medios, pero no tenía cabeza ese día para repasar sus lecturas. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a ese asunto.

Pensó de nuevo en las palabras de Ace, que no vería a Luffy hasta que quite la demanda. ¿Cuál demanda? Sabo ni siquiera lo entendía.

En ese instante, una idea se le ocurrió.

—Koala —llamó y su amiga lo miró—. ¿Qué tan probable es que alguien inicie una demanda a tu nombre sin que lo sepas?

Ella parpadeó con la cabeza ladeada, como si no terminara de comprender lo que había dicho Sabo.

—Creo que eso sería un delito —contestó—. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes problemas legales?

—No lo sé… Pero lo averiguaré.

Koala volvió a verlo desconcertada. Sabo se acomodó en su escritorio y tomó su celular. Tenía llamadas que hacer y no podía perder el tiempo. La chica decidió dejarlo. Cuando Sabo tenía esa concentración en la mirada, era imposible hablarle. Se fue a terminar de lavar la ropa y prepararía algo para el almuerzo.

Por su parte, Sabo encontró el número al cual quería marcar. Un poco de miedo le daba hablar con esa persona para algo que quizá fuese muy vanal y creyó que no le contestaría, pero sí lo hizo.

Karasu le contestó al otro lado del teléfono. La voz tranquila del hombre le saludó y también le preguntó qué necesitaba. Siempre fue una persona amable, a pesar de tener un trabajo como fiscal nacional. Sabo lo conoció cuando tuvo que cubrir varios juicios importantes y obtuvo muchas declaraciones de parte de él. Solía llamarlo cuando debía saber detalles importantes sobre distintas causas para su trabajo. Karasu era considerado con él, respetaba su trabajo a pesar de ser joven. La labor de periodismo que tenía le brindaba contactos que Sabo no creyó que llegaría a utilizar de esta forma. Esperaba no causar problemas, pero no sabía qué más hacer.

—No estoy trabajando en ninguna nota —explicó y meditó si debía decirlo o no. Ya había llamado, así que no le quedaba de otra—. Tengo una duda de índole personal y quería hablar contigo.

Le explicó al hombre si había alguna forma de saber si tenía alguna causa iniciada en su nombre, si había posibilidad de saber cómo podía averiguar esto y qué hacer en caso de ser así.

—¿No cuentas con algún abogado? —preguntó Karasu.

—No, ni siquiera he ido a consultar uno, aun así… Tengo sospechas para creer que alguien está usando mi nombre sin que lo sepa.

Oyó a Karasu suspirar pensativo al otro lado del teléfono. Era un hombre amable, que hablaba lento y muy bajo, pero Sabo tenía toda la paciencia necesaria para escucharlo. Quizá por eso le había caído bien.

—Hablaré con Betty y te contactaré si tengo alguna novedad.

Esas palabras le hicieron sonreír. Agradeció enormemente esa ayuda y le dijo que esperaría su llamado. Sin embargo, eso no le dejó tranquilo.

Si alguien había iniciado una demanda a su nombre en contra de Ace, ¿quién podría ser? Debería ser una persona que lo odiara, porque otra idea no se le ocurría. Alguien que quisiera ensuciarlo y también lastimar a Ace. Sabo no era una mala persona, pero tampoco se consideraba un santo, aunque no creía tener ese tipo de enemigos. Además, tenía que tratarse de alguien que supiera sobre Ace y Luffy. La única persona cercana a él que sabían que tenía un hijo era Koala y jamás desconfiaría de ella. No tenía motivos para hacer algo así.

Su paternidad fue un hecho muy reciente e inesperado. Sabo no había tenido el tiempo suficiente de asimilarlo, mucho menos hablarlo públicamente con alguien. Aún se estaba acostumbrando a pasar tiempo con Luffy y que éste se habituara a él. Incluso estaban intentando llevarse bien con Ace, ¿por qué todo se arruinó de repente?

En este último tiempo, su vida había dado tantos giros que Sabo era incapaz de terminar de asimilarlos todos. Los últimos cinco años fueron un caos en realidad. Poder salir adelante de alguna forma y reflotar del yugo de su familia resultó una tarea casi imposible. Lo único molesto era tener que soportarlos cada cierto tiempo intentando contactar con él.

Por supuesto que ellos se decepcionaron con la carrera que eligió y también porque se negaba a casarse con una mujer que escogieron para él. Una chica hermosa para los estándares de belleza que ellos manejaban, y, lo más importante, con una familia rica que le daría a él todo el poder que necesitaba para desenvolverse en el mundo, ser político o algo así. No le interesaba eso. Sabo no tenía las mismas ideas políticas que ellos, siempre lo supo pero en la universidad fue capaz de darle forma a sus ideas y manifestarlas con argumentos sólidos.

No dejaría que ellos se metieran en sus opiniones ni tampoco que decidieran sobre su vida. Si él no decía que sí, no podrían obligarlo. Sabo era libre mientras estuviera lejos de ellos. No tenían nada con qué extorsionarlo.

En ese momento, recordó algo importante.

Stelly sí conocía a Luffy.

Lo vio aquel día que intentó hablar con él fuera de su casa. No había pasado nada en particular. No recibió llamadas de sus padres ni de su hermano. Tampoco intentaban contactar a menudo con él, pero esa visita se quedó en su mente mientras meditaba sentado en su escritorio. ¿Y si…?

Oyó a Koala gritarle que se iría. Ella debía ir a la universidad y luego al trabajo, pero Sabo no le contestó nada. Permaneció en silencio mientras oía la puerta del departamento cerrarse. Su cerebro se quedó en blanco ante esa idea.

¿Y si habían sido ellos?

¿Por qué no? Tenía sentido.

Tal vez lo que ocurría es que sus padres hicieron esa denuncia contra Ace. Sin embargo, ¿qué motivo tendrían? Quizá chantajearlo para que hiciera lo que ellos siempre le exigían. No los creía incapaces. Ya lo habían hecho una vez cuando eran solos dos niños, pero no lo volvería a permitir.

Sabo apretó la manos reviviendo la impotencia que experimentó en aquel momento al no poder proteger a Ace como le hubiera gustado. Aún recordaba cómo su padre lo amenazó con hacerle daño a Ace si no cooperaba y lo dejaba. Fue horrible y no quería volver a pasar por eso. Además, ahora no sólo era Ace, sino que también estaba Luffy.

La cólera brotó desde el interior de su cuerpo y se levantó ofuscado. Caminó por su habitación intentando pensar. ¿Sus padres serían tan monstruosos como para amenazar a un niño de cuatro años? ¿A un niño era era su nieto? No podía negarlo. Sabo era consciente de lo atroces que podía llegar a ser esa gente.

A pesar de sentirse casi seguro, no tenía pruebas. ¿Cómo las conseguiría? Pensó en hablar con Stelly nuevamente, pero no era buena idea. Necesitaba ser más astuto.

Si esto en serio estaba pasando, necesitaba una confirmación para saber cómo debía actuar. Tomó su celular y marcó un número específico. Respiró profundo para calmarse y concentrarse en lo que debía decir.

—¿Hola? —dijo cuando le respondieron—. Mamá…

—¿Sabo? —La voz de la mujer sonaba confundida—. Qué sorpresa que estés llamando.

—Siempre te quejas que no lo hago, pensé que querían hablar conmigo.

—¿Acaso tienes un repentino acto de amor hacia tu familia? Qué extraño…

Apretó los dientes intentando calmarse. Su madre tenía una personalidad difícil, pero debía concentrarse en su objetivo.

—Tenía algunas cosas que quería hablar con ustedes —habló intentando sonar conciliador—. ¿Estás sola?

—Así es, ni Stelly ni tu padre están aquí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Verás… La última vez que vino Stelly conversamos y me quedé pensando en algunas cosas.

—Lo sé —Didit espetó con molestia—. Nos contó que tienes… un nuevo problema.

Sabo frunció el ceño al oírla. Supuso que hablaba de Luffy y, por más que le molestó, no se quejó.

—Sí, eso —afirmó—. Es algo… bastante complejo.

—Ya estoy enterada, pero tranquilo, tu padre ya lo resolvió con Lucci.

—¿En serio? —Sabo abrió los ojos sorprendido. Esto era lo que quería saber—. Estoy algo preocupado por esto, realmente no sé qué hacer…. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

Tenía que mentir para conseguir la información que quería. Algo que obtuvo desde que hacía trabajo de periodismo fue costumbre de anotar y grabar todo. También tenía una grabadora de mano que solía usar sólo para grabar entrevistas y, en este caso, la conversación que estaba sosteniendo con su madre. Acercó más el teléfono para que se oyera con claridad la voz de la mujer.

—Por supuesto que no lo sabes —Se quejó la mujer molesta y casi regañándolo—. Debiste habernos dicho apenas apareció ese… esa… ¡lo que sea! Eres muy ingenuo para dejarte usar así, Sabo. Por suerte tu padre fue más listo y ya tomó medidas. Demandó a esa rata y no le van a quedar ganas ni de sacarte un centavo.

Casi se quedó sin aire al oírla. Entonces era cierto. Ellos hicieron todo ese problema. Quería gritarle a esa mujer muchísimas cosas, pero resistió porque aún no era suficiente.

—Mamá, ¿quieres decir que mi padre demandó a Ace? —dijo con sorpresa—. ¿Pero cómo pudo hacerlo? Seguro tendría que haberme dicho algo…

—Oh, Sabo, ¿ves lo que te digo? Eres demasiado tonto, hijo. Esa pequeña rata sólo quería sacarte dinero, nuestro dinero, ¿por qué piensas que apareció con un hijo ahora? Las pequeñas cucarachas que nacieron en la pobreza no tienen otra forma de sobrevivir si no es intentando robarnos a nosotros, la gente de bien.

Iba a enfermarse si seguía oyendo estas cosas. Durante su niñez, era normal oír a sus padres decir ese tipo de cosas clasistas y espantosas. Cuando era pequeño, Sabo no entendía pero le parecía extraña la forma en que hablaban. Ahora que era mayor le causaba asco oírlos.

Claro, el motivo real que los impulsó a hacer esa demanda fue el dinero. Tenían miedo que Ace demostrara que su hijo era de Sabo legítimamente e intentara sacarle dinero, así que ellos se adelantaron. Seguro era alguna jugada sugerida por Rob Lucci, un hombre despiadado y traicionero.

—Así que no te preocupes, todo está  _ arreglado  _ —continuó Didit—. Tu padre inició la demanda por ti, aunque quizá tengamos que hacernos cargo del mocoso si llega a ser hijo tuyo… Bueno, ya lo resolveremos.

Sabo sintió escalofríos al oír esas últimas palabras. No dejaría que pongan una mano encima de su hijo.

—Es una sorpresa, madre. La verdad es que yo no entiendo mucho de leyes, sabes… —comentó Sabo—, pero… si es una demanda por un supuesto hijo mío, ¿no debería haberla iniciado yo?

—No había tiempo para convencerte, eres muy terco y no escuchas razones, Sabo —expuso la mujer—. Lucci hizo los arreglos para hacer la demanda en tu nombre. Al parecer sólo tú podías hacerla porque eres el padre o algo así. Quizás el ADN diga lo contrario, sería una bendición.

No necesitaba ningún análisis para saber que Luffy era su hijo.

Tragó saliva al sentir que ella había dicho justo lo que quería oír.

—Entonces, ¿usaron mi firma sin mi consentimiento?

—Ay no es para tanto —Minimizó ella—. Ya sabes cómo es tu padre. Lucci hizo los papeles y consiguieron un juez bastante fácil de arreglar. No tienes por qué temer, esto se resolverá más pronto de lo que crees.

—Ya me imagino que sí, madre —Sabo sonrió en ese momento, pero no por los motivos que Didit esperaba seguramente—. Entonces esperaré a saber las noticias y estoy disponible para lo que quieran decirme.

—Será mucho más útil si quieres contribuir. Tu padre se emocionará cuando vea que has recapacitado.

—Oh sí, seguramente…

Sabo cortó la llamada poco después y se puso a analizar la grabación. Se oía perfecta. Repasó todos los diálogos que dijo su madre y pensó si podría usarlo como pruebas para algo, aunque no sabía exactamente cómo. Sólo deseaba poder quitar el problema que Ace tenía encima, por más que no supiera los detalles exactos aún.

Pensó en llamarlo en ese momento para decirle qué era lo que en realidad pasaba y que él jamás los lastimaría, pero seguro seguía bloqueado.

¿Qué debería hacer?

Si hacía algo en contra de su familia, temía porque quisieran lastimar a Ace y Luffy, pero tampoco podía quedarse quieto y dejar que los dañen de todas formas. Esto era muy complejo. Sabo necesitaba pensar con cuidado qué era lo mejor para hacer. Al menos ya tenía información, algunas pruebas que demostraban que Ace no merecía esa demanda y que a Sabo lo estaban estafando.

Debía buscar un abogado seguramente. Conocía a Hack, quien era abogado además de dar clases de karate con Koala. Quizá él podría ayudarlo. Sabo no tenía mucho dinero como sus padres para pagar abogados caros o sobornar jueces, pero intentaría ganar con la verdad. Si la demanda estaba a su nombre, debía haber alguna forma de cambiar su estado o hacer algo. ¿Tendría que haber estudiado leyes en lugar de comunicación? Sería de mucha ayuda en ese momento, pero Sabo no se imaginaba en ese trabajo. Ahora que recordaba, tampoco había escrito la nota periodística para Amphibia, pero con esto que acababa de pasar dudaba que llegase a concentrarse.

Karasu no tardó demasiado en llamarlo, por suerte. Le dijo lo que Sabo ya sospechaba y le informó los detalles de la demanda. Qué absurdo y retorcido podía ser Lucci al inventar causas ridículas. Aun así, con el dinero suficiente podían hacer realidad cualquier fantasías.

—Yo no la inicié —reiteró—, pero sé quiénes fueron: mis padres.

Le contó a Karasu la llamada que tuvo con su madre y el audio que grabó al respecto.

—La usurpación de la identidad es un delito muy grave, Sabo —le dijo ese hombre con seriedad—. Incluso se puede penar con la cárcel y tu caso no es algo simple, están generando una demanda en tu nombre.

—Lo sé —contestó pasándose una mano por su cabello hastiado—. Pueden ser incluso peores, pero… No dejaré que sigan adelante.

En ese instante, Sabo decidió que si sus padres tenían que lastimar a alguien sería a él, no a Ace o Luffy. Sea como sea, arreglaría esta situación y se encargaría que ellos no vuelvan a molestar.

—Karasu, muchas gracias por ayudarme con esto, pero… necesito pedirte algo más.

Si se esforzaba y era inteligente, Sabo podía lograrlo. Al menos conseguir que Ace no tuviera problemas y que Luffy estuviera a salvo. Con eso se conformaba. Afortunadamente, desde que salió de la casa de sus padres, había logrado rodearse de gente que de verdad lo apreciaba por quien era y podían darle la mano que necesitaba.


	33. Chapter 33

—¡¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?!

—¡Sí!

Ace casi saltó en su lugar de la felicidad mientras Ivan lo miraba sin salir de su asombro. Su médico fue hasta él y se abrazaron festejando sin importar que alguien más escuchara sus gritos enloquecidos.

¡La demanda ya no estaba!

De alguna forma, desapareció.

No entendió bien lo que Tsuru le dijo, pero la quitaron. La felicidad que le embargó en ese momento fue tanta que, aún pasados unos días, Ace no podía quitársela de encima. Pensó en llamar a Ivan para contarle la noticia, pero prefirió ir directamente. Además, necesitaba conseguir recetas para las medicinas que tomaba regularmente. Al carajo los medicamentos, quería contarle y ahora no podía dejar de sonreír de la emoción.

Rió como hace mucho tiempo no hacía y se sintió liviano, como si se hubiera quitado una gran tonelada de peso que le impedía caminar erguido. Si esa demanda ya no estaba, quería decir que nadie querría quitarle a Luffy y podía dejar de preocuparse por eso.

—¿Cómo pasó? —preguntó Ivan apenas soltándolo. Necesitaba respuestas.

—No estoy muy seguro —Ace suspiró. Ambos fueron a sentarse para hablar más tranquilos, aunque aún se sentía eufórico como pocas veces le pasaba—. Tsuru dijo que la retiraron y que además encontraron  _ irregularidades _ de parte del abogado y el juez. No dijo mucho, pero lo importante es que ya todo está bien y Luffy se quedará conmigo.

—Él no iba a ir a ningún lado, cariño —aseguró Iva-chan. Por supuesto que no, el lugar de Luffy era junto a su papá y todas las personas que lo querían.

—Ya sé, pero… en serio estaba muy asustado.

Ese último tiempo había sido caótico y agobiante. Nunca tan triste como sus años de adolescencia, pero se le acercó bastante. En esa época, Ace experimentó un gran vacío que no lo dejaba respirar y ahora esa angustia resurgió como temor al pensar que iban a quitarle a su hijo. No pasó. Luffy se quedaría con él y nadie iba a dañarlo. Aunque se quedó con muchas ganas de golpear a ese hijo de puta.

—No fue Sabo —le dijo a Ivan—. Quiero decir… No creo que él haya tenido la intención de hacerlo, fue su familia.

Iva-chan sabía sobre la historia de Ace con Sabo y cómo se separaron, la forma en que la familia de éste lo despreció y los alejó. Era un drama que Ivan no podía creer que un niño así de pequeño haya tenido que experimentar.

—Es imposible entender cómo pueden causarle tanto sufrimiento a su hijo —mencionó con horror—. ¿Has hablado con él?

Ace negó con la cabeza.

—No… No sé cómo hacerlo o si debería.

Después de lo que ocurrió, Ace al instante pensó en llamar a Sabo. Quería hablar, oír su voz, y saber qué tenía para decir, pero no se animó. Sólo llegó a desbloquear el contacto de su teléfono pero no le marcó ni tampoco envió un mensaje. No sabía cómo iniciar esa conversación y de nuevo se sintió presa de la ansiedad.

—Quizás él también está esperando tu llamado —comentó Ivan—. Apuesto que fue él quien quitó esa demanda, sino no se explica cómo se retiró tan rápido.

—Sí, también lo creo —Sin notarlo, Ace sonrió.

Tenía la certeza que fue Sabo quien logró hacerlo y se sintió tonto por dudar de él en su desesperación, pero tampoco tenía la confirmación de si en serio las cosas fueron así. Lo mejor sería preguntar, pero Ace no sabía cómo hacerlo después de la conversación que tuvieron por teléfono. Aún no se sentía listo para dar ese paso.

—¿Irá a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Luffy? —preguntó repentinamente Ivan y Ace abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Es verdad, Luffy pronto cumpliría años. Había hablado con Rosi y los viejos para hacerle una fiesta en su casa. Sí pensó en decirle a Sabo, pero eso fue antes que todo se saliera de control. Luffy esperaba que él fuera seguramente.

Suspiró y se rascó la cabeza con cansancio.

—Debería decirle, ¿no? —dijo con resignación—. No lo sé… Ni siquiera terminé de planear qué haremos para Luffy.

—Jinbe y yo podemos conseguir un castillo inflable.

—Luffy ama esas cosas.

Sonrió al imaginar la cara del niño. En lo que menos había pensado últimamente era en la fiesta de su hijo, pero ahora tenía la cabeza un poco más despejada para pensar en eso. Luffy cumpliría cinco años, así que debían hacerle alguna fiesta con sus amigos y la gente que más lo quería. Le generaba estrés pensar en hablar con Sabo.

¿Debería llamarlo? Quizá lo intentaría cuando llegara a casa, pero no se tenía mucha fé. Después de la forma en que le habló, ¿cuál sería la mejor forma de acercarse a él de nuevo? Tenía que disculparse y preguntarle qué pasó. Le llenaba de nervios pensar en que quizá Sabo estuviera molesto porque dudó de él.

Se despidió de Ivan prometiendo que arreglarían esas cuestiones del cumpleaños de Luffy.

Le dolía un poco la cabeza después de su pequeña borrachera de hace un par de días. Descansó bastante y tuvo el estómago muy revuelto. Pensaría dos veces antes de volver a tomar tanto, pero se divirtió con los chicos. Se rió mucho y sobre esa chica… Ni siquiera tenía su teléfono, Thatch le dijo que podía conseguírselo pero Ace se negó. No tenía la cabeza en ese momento para manejar interacciones con una persona nueva. Le gustó lo que pasó, sólo que no sentía que tuviera la capacidad para manejar tantos vínculos.

Aun así, un poco le estimuló recordar ese momento salvaje e inesperado. ¿Esto era lo que hacían las personas de su edad sin tantos problemas en la cabeza y un hijo de cuatro años amarrado a su pierna? Quizá, fue divertido vivir eso aquella noche.

Se sintió ligeramente tentado de llamar a Isuka, enviarle un mensaje, o volver a salir. La intensidad que vivió fue emocionante y le generó curiosidad saber qué otras cosas podía hacer, vivir y explorar.

Cuando salió de la clínica, oyó que alguien lo llamaba.

—Marco —dijo Ace sorprendido de verlo y le sonrió. Iba con ropa normal—. ¿No estás trabajando?

—Acabo de terminar —contestó—. Quería saber cómo estabas, pero te veo mejor.

Asintió con alivio. Recordó que Marco lo consoló un poco en esa vez donde más desbordado se sintió. Fue extraño porque apenas lo conocía, pero sintió mucha confianza de abrirse con él en ese momento.

—Sí, se arreglaron las cosas por suerte —explicó y sintió sinceridad en la sonrisa de Marco y en sus ojos tranquilos. Era bastante lindo—. Gracias por lo del otro día, en serio necesitaba tomar un respiro, aunque ese café es horrible.

Sus palabras hicieron reír a Marco.

—Realmente lo es, pero me alegra haberte ayudado —dijo con sinceridad—. ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar algo? Ya terminó mi turno.

Esa pregunta le dejó impactado. ¿Se lo decía en serio? Quizá sólo era una invitación amistosa. Un par de veces Ivan le comentó que ese médico tenía alguna clase de interés en él, pero Ace no creía que fuese así. Ellos apenas se conocían, aunque él tampoco conocía a la chica con la que estuvo en el bar. ¿Por qué podía besarse con ella en un cubículo sucio de un baño y no tomar un café con Marco? ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Ace tenía la cabeza muy confundida en ese instante y sintió una mano que acariciaba su cabeza.

Una reminiscencia inundó su mente. Ya había sentido el toque amable de Marco y, en esta ocasión, hizo que su corazón temblara con fuerza y que su rostro se calentara.

—No sé… —murmuró y lo sintió cerca, pero no de una forma invasiva. Marco mantuvo cierta distancia de Ace, quizá para no ahuyentarlo, aunque eso sólo le generó más preguntas.

—Si no queres hoy, podemos vernos otro día —sugirió.

—¿Sólo para café o para…?

—Lo que tú quieras, Ace —contestó Marco con una sonrisa que buscaba relajarlo—. Me agrada estar contigo, eres hermoso.

Esas palabras le generaron escalofríos en su columna. Fueron amables, dulces y cariñosas; justamente como esa mano que acarició su cabello y se alejó luego de unos instantes. Marco parecía un hombre mayor —al menos bastante más que Ace, pero no sabía su edad— y con una presencia tranquila, pero atractiva. No era como Smoker ni Sabo o como la chica del bar.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío y tomó muchas decisiones estúpida. Ahora no sería la excepción.

No respondió nada, pero en el momento que la mano de Marco se alejó de él, Ace dio un paso hacia delante. Sus manos se sostuvieron de los hombros de ese doctor y se alzó para llegar hasta él. Últimamente no estaba seguro de qué era lo que quería, pero en ese instante sintió que estaba bien si hacía eso. Si Marco no quería, se lo diría y lo alejaría, ¿verdad?

Pensó en su beso con Isuka, a quien apenas conocía cuando pasó, y Marco no era igual. Él lo había visto en un momento duro y lo escuchó por más que no tuviera necesidad de hacerlo. También conocía a su hijo, sabía su nombre, qué hacía, quién era. Quizá no lo conocía de una forma más personal e íntima, pero Ace sintió que podría hacerlo en ese momento. 

Su boca se apoyó en la de ese hombre y pudo sentir la sorpresa de éste, pero al instante un brazo lo rodeó. Le gustó hacerlo. Toda su piel se erizó y suspiró con los labios entreabiertos.

Sí, podría haber llegado a más. Ir a tomar ese café y quién sabe dónde terminarían. No. Ace no podía hacer eso.

Se apartó sin atreverse a verlo por lo que hizo. Fue imprudente. Por más que le haya agradado y su corazón temblara, se sintió como un tonto. ¡¿Cómo se atrevió a besarlo sin motivo?! Sin duda estaba loco.

—Lo siento… —murmuró avergonzado—. En serio me gustaría, pero… no puedo.

No mentía, porque de verdad quería, pero era necesario poner un freno. Su cabeza le iba a estallar si no se relajaba un poco. Había vivido experiencias muy abrumadoras en poco tiempo y necesitaba descansar.

Marco le sonrió de una forma comprensiva y le acarició el rostro. Ace sintió que no se merecía esa amabilidad. Tal vez también notaba lo perturbado que estaba.

—No te preocupes, Ace —dijo—. Quizás en otro momento.

Asintió porque tal vez pasara o no. Le era imposible poder predecir qué podía llegar a pasar en su futuro, mucho menos en sus relaciones amorosas. Apenas entendía cómo construir su sexualidad y manejar sus vínculos sentimentales.

Se marchó hacia su casa pensando que su dolor de cabeza le estaba matando y lo único que quería era un analgésico y una siesta de veinte horas. Ojalá eso ayudara a aclarar un poco su cabeza, pero Ace dudaba mucho que fuese algo fácil de solucionar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de la cena, Ace se quedó un rato hablando con Rosi sobre el cumpleaños de Luffy. Su hijo cumplía cinco años, así que invitarían a algunos niños del jardín, también a otros amigos y algunos de los compañeros de Law. Serían muchos niños, pero suponía que todos podrían ir. Iban a hacer la fiesta en la casa y aprovecharían los agradables días de primavera. Ace le preguntó a Luffy si quería algo en especial, pero el niño sólo contestó que quería mucha comida y música. Así que debían pensar algo para entretener a todos esos pequeños.

Rosinante pensó que podrían hacer una fiesta de disfraces y le pareció divertido. Al menos sería diferente, incluso los adultos tendrían que ir disfrazados. Ahora tendrían que buscar ropa para los niños y para ellos, pero era lo de menos.

Este año tendrían una fiesta mucho más grande y quería que su hijo se divirtiera. ¿Debería invitar a Smoker? Ni siquiera le había dicho a Sabo nada todavía. También quería decirle a Koala que asista porque Luffy la quería muchísimo. Necesitaba organizar todo eso, pero Rosi lo estaba ayudando e Ivan también le dijo que le daría una mano.

Ace hizo una lista con todo lo que tenía que comprar y se sintió cansado. Hacer un cumpleaños infantil era más trabajo del que imaginó, pero aun así le emocionaba pensar lo feliz que estaría Luffy. Incluso los viejos parecían entusiasmados. Ese día sacarían muchas fotos.

—¡Quiero ser un pirata! —vociferó Luffy cuando le preguntó de qué quería disfrazarse—. ¿Vas a ser un pirata conmigo, Torao?

—No —contestó Law—. Yo quiero ser un doctor.

—Puedes ser el doctor pirata de mi barco pirata, ¡yo soy el capitán!

Rió al ver cómo Luffy molestaba a su primo. Ace interrumpió su juego en el cuarto para saber qué disfraces quería. Entonces pirata y doctor, tendría que decirle a Rosi para que buscara algo para vestirlos, además de pensar qué usarían ellos. También le sugirió que debían enviar invitaciones para los niños. Todavía había muchas cosas para hacer.

El timbre sonó y Rosinante le avisó que alguien lo buscaba en la puerta. ¿A él y a esta hora? Ya era bastante tarde. ¿Sería Smoker? Hace bastantes días que no lo veía. Sólo habló con él por teléfono y no le contó demasiado lo que ocurrió sobre Luffy. Esa situación lo estresó demasiado y no se había sentido con las fuerzas para compartirlo, quizá debería haberlo hecho, ese hombre le habría dado mucho apoyo. Aun así, podría decirle que vaya.

Caminó hasta la puerta y la mirada de Rosi le confundió. ¿Por qué no había hecho pasar a Smoker? Porque no se trataba de él.

Afuera estaba Sabo y, cuando Ace abrió la puerta, se quedó helado al verlo.

No dijo nada, no pudo.

En serio estaba ahí. Ese momento le trajo un deja vú, pero no se sintió mal, sino  _ raro _ . Era incómodo tener ese encuentro, aunque era necesario. Sin embargo, Ace no sabía qué decirle y a la vez tenía un millón de cosas pasándole por la cabeza.

—Sabo… —murmuró viéndolo como si aún no terminara de aceptar que estaba allí frente a él.

—Quiero hablar contigo, ¿puede ser?

El tono con el que le habló fue tranquilo y Ace sintió confianza, además de nerviosismo. Asintió de todas formas. Pensó en dejarlo pasar, pero no quería que los demás los oyeran. No sabía qué podría salir de esa conversación.

Salió y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. No había mejor privacidad como hablar allí afuera.

No tenía por qué temer. Ellos ya habían hablado antes, ¿pero por qué ahora sentía que era imposible compartir sus palabras con Sabo? Toda la confianza que habían logrado recuperar se destruyó sin que Ace se diera cuenta. Aun así, quería saber qué tenía para decir.

—Ace, sobre lo que pasó… —comenzó Sabo. Parecía agotado. Tenía ojeras gruesas como si llevara días sin dormir y su rostro pálido, cansado, cosa que le hizo preguntarse qué le estaría pasando—. Lo siento, en serio nunca pensé que harían algo así, pero ya está. Terminó.

Parpadeó arqueando una ceja sin terminar de entender a qué se refería.

—¿En serio no sabías nada? —Se animó a preguntar. Quería oírlo decirlo—. Me llegó una carta, una citación, que decía que me demandabas por Luffy.

—Lo sé, pero yo no lo hice —Sabo se acercó un poco más—. Lo que menos quiero es lastimarte o dañar a Luffy.

Mantuvo el silencio durante unos instantes. Sabía que era honesto. Sabo jamás le había mentido, ¿cómo fue capaz de dudar de él? La situación lo había enloquecido.

—Sí… Me pareció raro —admitió Ace cruzándose de brazos. Hacía frío y apenas salió con un suéter muy fino, pero no planeaba entrar ahora—. Cuando apareció tu padre y ese abogado diciendo que te representaban no lo creí, pero dijeron que sólo podían estar ahí si tú lo autorizabas, entonces…

—Mintieron, Ace —interrumpió—. Falsificaron mi firma e intentaron extorsionarme para que no hiciera nada, pero llegué a un arreglo con ellos.

Esas palabras le hicieron sentir más desorientado. ¿Que Sabo hizo qué? Entonces la demanda desapareció por su causa. Saber eso le generó gran emoción, tanto que sonrió sin darse cuenta mientras oía toda la historia.

—Hablé con un conocido que es fiscal —explicó—. Él me ayudó a descubrirlo y los denuncié por usurpar mi identidad. Fue algo difícil, pero llegué a un arreglo con ellos para que me dejaran en paz y no te molestaran.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Oyó con cuidado todo el relato de Sabo. Cómo tuvo que enfrentarse a sus padres, conseguir pruebas sobre cómo robaron su identidad y que éstos le amenazaron, pero Sabo siguió adelante. No hubo ningún juicio. Ambas demandas se retiraron a cambio que su familia nunca más le volviera a hablar y además le dieron una indemnización económica.

—Es bastante dinero —confesó Sabo riendo—. No tengo nada que quiera hacer con eso, pensaba dejarlo para Luffy o…

Sus palabras se cortaron porque Ace se acercó para abrazarlo. Simplemente no lo resistió. Después de haberlo culpado, Sabo se esforzó con locura para ayudar y Ace se sintió mal por cómo lo trató.

—Lo siento —murmuró apretando los brazos alrededor de su cuello—. Siento lo que dije y por haber creído que harías algo así… En serio, Sabo. Gracias.

Después de superar el aturdimiento, Sabo también lo abrazó.

El frío que lo acechaba se desvaneció en ese instante y fue demasiado agradable. Ace apoyó la frente en el hombro de Sabo y sonrió con alivio. Jamás volvería a dudar de él. Estaba feliz porque ese problema haya terminado y no pasase nada malo.

—No fue tu culpa, Ace —aseguró Sabo estrechándolo con fuerza—. Defendiste a Luffy y eres increíble por eso.

—Tú lo eres, idiota.

Sus palabras salieron casi ahogadas mientras las pronunciaba contra la ropa de Sabo. Apretó los ojos sintiendo que las emociones le desbordaban y no quiso permitirlo en ese instante. A pesar de tener todo en contra como cuando eran dos niños, esta vez pudieron anteponerse a esa situación espantosa. Quizá no pudieron evitar que los separaran, pero juntos protegieron a Luffy de las personas que querían hacerle daño.

Aferró sus manos a esa espalda fuerte y se sintió feliz porque sabía que ese mismo Sabo que conocía estaba allí abrazándolo, que era él y no lo había traicionado. ¿Cómo una persona así había nacido de esos padres? No tenía nada que ver con ellos y Luffy tampoco. La sangre no importaba. El único ser que les importaba con el que compartían un lazo biológico era su pequeño hijo, quien los mantenía unidos hasta el día de hoy.

Las manos de Sabo acariciaron su espalda y Ace se animó a respirar, porque se estuvo conteniendo durante largos instantes. No quería emocionarse, pero la situación intensa lo estaba superando.

Apenas se separó un poco y se vieron a los ojos. La última vez que estuvieron así de cerca fue cuando se besaron en el departamento, pero parecía que había pasado un siglo desde ese momento. Sintió escalofríos en su cuerpo y abrió los ojos sorprendido al darse cuenta de eso. El calor que Sabo irradió le hizo estremecer y se apartó por completo, porque sabía que las cosas no terminarían bien si se quedaba quieto con esos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Las pruebas y sus antecedentes le indicaban que las cosas no terminaban bien —en realidad, se descontrolaban— cuando ellos se tocaban.

—Eh… —balbuceó Ace sin saber qué decir—. ¿Quieres pasar a ver a Luffy? Dijo que te extrañaba.

Recordó repentinamente las palabras de su pequeño hijo e imaginó lo feliz que estaría de verlo.

—Sí, me encantaría, también lo extraño.

La sonrisa de Sabo se le contagió y se volteó para abrir la puerta. El alivio que le recorrió el cuerpo fue inexplicable.

—Pronto será su cumpleaños y haremos una fiesta de disfraces —comentó recordando ese detalle—. Espero que puedas venir.

—No pienso perdérmela.

Casi se rió por su comentario y porque fue muy fácil decir eso. Todo salió bien, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? Su mente fatalista lo tenía acostumbrado a esperar algo malo y su relación con Sabo siempre tuvo muchos problemas, ¿qué más podría esperar? Ignoró esos pensamientos y se concentró en la felicidad que desplegó su hijo cuando se reencontró con su otro papá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Espero que todos hayan tenido una Feliz Navidad. Qué hicieron? Yo comí mucho, tomé alcohol y vi donghuas gays. Espero pasar el 31 de diciembre de la misma forma: ebria escribiendo porno.   
> En fin, perdón por estos últimos capítulos, pero el próximo es mi favorito y me emociona mucho publicarlo. Mi intención era desarrollar más la relación de Marco y Ace, pero si hacía eso el fanfic no iba a terminar más jajaja   
> Gracias a todos los que me acompañaron este año leyendo, dejando un comentario y dándome apoyo. El año que viene tengo ganas de subir muchas cosas, ya tengo un fanfic SaboAce nuevo casi listo, más largo que este, y espero comenzar a publicarlo pronto jajaja Feliz Año Nuevo y nos vemos el próximo domingo.


	34. Chapter 34

Despertar ese día fue casi imposible. Ace se colocó cinco alarmas porque no podía quedarse dormido. Bostezó y dio vueltas en su cama hasta que logró sentarse mientras miraba a la nada con los ojos entrecerrados y meditaba qué tan necesario era despertarse a esa hora un sábado.

No. Tenía que ser fuerte y levantarse. Había millones de cosas para hacer ese día: El cumpleaños de Luffy.

El mocoso en cuestión había dormido en su cama la noche anterior. Ace lo vio allí, desparramado a su lado y sonrió. Luffy lucía muy cómodo y dormido. Se inclinó para acariciar el rostro de su bebé y besarlo suavemente. No podía creer que ya tuviera cinco años. El tiempo pasaba de una forma aterradora. Todavía se acordaba cuando era una larva diminuta que dormía en su pecho y le daba calor. ¿Cuándo había crecido? Apenas se dio cuenta, todo pasó demasiado rápido, pero Luffy seguiría siempre siendo su bebé.

Con mucho cuidado, abrazó al niño con intención de sacarlo de la cama. Luffy se quejó por el movimiento, pero no llegó a despertarse, sólo se acurrucó contra Ace. Era demasiado temprano para que tuviera las fuerzas suficientes para despertar. Lo llevó entre sus brazos al cuarto de Law e hizo mucho silencio para no despertar al otro niño. Abrió las sábanas despacio y dejó a Luffy allí junto a su primo. Sonrió al ver cómo enseguida buscó abrazar a Law para seguir durmiendo. En un par de horas vendría por ellos, ahora tenía que desayunar y ponerse a preparar todo lo necesario para la fiesta.

No había nadie en la casa. Supuso que los viejos habrían ido a comprar el pan para hacer las hamburguesas y los hot dogs que servirían en la fiesta. También habían hecho onigiris, que a Law le encantaban. Le pareció raro que Rosinante no estuviera por ningún lado.

Ace disfrutó el silencio que había en su casa mientras calentaba el agua para hacerse su café. Se encontró con la mesa de la cocina con muchas pilas de platos, vasos y cubiertos descartables que usarían en la fiesta. Ya tenían todo lo necesario. Harían la fiesta afuera, así que habían cortado el pasto y todo estaba limpio.

Miró por la ventana observando los juegos de parque que Sengoku y Garp le regalaron a Luffy por su cumpleaños. A Ace le había parecido exagerado, pero ni siquiera consultaron con él antes de comprar, como siempre pasaba. Había un tobogán, columpios y un carrusel que ocupaban bastante espacio, pero el jardín trasero era inmenso y seguía quedando mucho espacio.

Cuando terminara su café, debería ir a acomodar las mesas afuera. Allí se desarrollaría la fiesta. El día estaba bonito, con un sol espectacular, y los niños que vendrían podrían jugar a gusto.

Apenas terminó de desayunar, escuchó el timbre y se encontró con un hombre al otro lado de la puerta, quien le dijo que venían a instalar el castillo inflable. Como prometió, Ivan alquiló uno de esos para la fiesta de Luffy. Los dejó pasar y les indicó dónde deberían instalarlo.

Bien. Los señores del castillo habían sido puntuales. Las cosas estaban saliendo como esperó. Ahora sólo debía terminar de arreglar el sector donde sería la fiesta, arreglarse, disfrazar a los niños y recibir a la gente… Maldita sea, ¿por qué estaba solo? Más vale que alguien más llegara pronto y lo ayudara.

Rosi apareció como si lo hubiera llamado con sus pensamientos y eso lo alivió, pero no esperó que apareciera con más personas.

—Rosi —lo llamó Ace acercándose cuando vio personas entrar con maderas y paquetes que lo confundieron—. ¿Qué es todo esto?

—Mi regalo, ¿qué más podría ser? —Doflamingo apareció sorprendiéndolo y cortando su pregunta. Ace se sintió más confundido al verlo. Sin embargo, aquel hombre no le prestó más atención y siguió hablando con las personas que entraron con ellos—. Quiero que instalen todo con mucho cuidado, es algo importante.

¿Por qué nunca entendía lo que decía ese tipo? Ace miró a Rosinante esperando que le dé una explicación pero no sucedió, sólo obtuvo una mirada de disculpa. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Apenas unos instantes después, el castillo inflable estaba armado y junto a él había una _casa_.

¡¿Doflamingo le había comprado una casa a su hijo?!

Debía ser broma.

Ace la miró asombrado por todos los detalles. Era blanca y linda como una casa de muñecas, pero lo suficientemente grande para que un niño como Luffy o Law pudieran entrar. Parecía una casa de playa antigua en miniatura. Estaba casi un metro separada del suelo por unas columnas blancas, tenía un pequeño porche y hasta un tobogán para bajar. Observó con impresión cada detalle y negó pensando que era un locura.

Recordó su casa del árbol de la infancia y pensó que esa era la versión _acaudalada_ , pero seguía sin poder creerlo.

—No tenías que comprar esto, debió ser carísima —espetó hacia Doflamingo y éste ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Es para que juegue Law.

—Con Luffy… —Agregó Rosi.

—Sí, eso.

No se gastó en discutir con ese hombre. Aun así, le pareció un regalo demasiado exagerado.

—Intenté detenerlo, pero fue difícil —mencionó Rosinante y Ace no le dijo nada. Acordaron que Doflamingo podía ir a la fiesta de Luffy, pero jamás imaginó que se aparecería con algo así. Siempre tenía que ser extravagante.

Ignoró ese detalle porque no tenía ganas de discutir, tampoco era quien para decirle a ese sujeto dónde gastar su dinero. Sin embargo, sospechaba que Luffy estaría más eufórico por el castillo inflable. Tampoco podía culparlo, porque cuando lo vio armado hasta Ace sintió ganas de subirse allí.

Garp y Sengoku regresaron al poco tiempo. Colocaron las mesas en el jardín con manteles y las sillas. El tiempo se les fue alistando la fiesta y Ace se dio cuenta que pronto comenzaría a llegar la gente, así que debería ir a despertar a Luffy. Los fines de semana, su hijo siempre aprovechaba para dormir, pero ya era casi el mediodía y sabía que tendría hambre, aunque podría comer todo lo que quisiera ese día.

Fue hasta la habitación y se encontró con una escena hilarante. Law seguía acostado en la cama, pero estaba despierto y jugando con una tablet mientras que Luffy lo abrazaba de manera asfixiante y seguía dormido.

—Al fin —suspiró Law—. Quiero ir al baño pero no me suelta.

Ace se rió acercándose.

—Ya te lo quito —mencionó sentándose en la cama y acarició el cabello de su hijo—. Luffy, es hora de despertar.

Habló de una forma suave, porque no quería que su hijo comenzara mal ese día, pero Luffy se quejó aferrándose más a Law y Ace tuvo que hacer que lo soltara.

Law era un niño amable y muy tranquilo, tanto que quizá no se movería si eso implicaba despertar a Luffy. Lo cuidaba mucho. Aunque probablemente no se había podido levantar porque ese pequeño lo abrazaba con mucha intensidad.

—No quiero… —lloró sin querer abrir los ojos.

—Vamos, hijo, es tu cumpleaños —le recordó mientras le acariciaba el rostro para que se despertara—. Van a llegar todos tus amigos y tendrás comida y muchos regalos.

—Pero quiero dormir —Los ojos cansados de Luffy comenzaron a abrirse y, cuando vio a su papá, estiró los brazos como cuando era un bebé pequeño.

Ace no podía resistirse a él. Apretó a Luffy contra su cuerpo y lo sintió aferrarse como si fuera un mono mientras escondía la cara en su cuello buscando calor. A pesar de haber crecido, Luffy seguía haciendo las mismas cosas que cuando era más pequeño y eso le sacaba una sonrisa inevitablemente.

Se lo llevó aferrado a su cuerpo y dejaron a Law en paz. Le dijo al niño que ahora volvería porque debían vestirse para la fiesta y éste asintió.

Fue hasta la cocina con Luffy y buscó un pequeño sándwich para que comiera. El olor del jamón, el queso y el pan juntos parecieron despertar al enano. Luffy podía olvidar su sueño cuando recordaba que tenía hambre. Ace también comió un poco.

—¿Vamos a ponernos el disfraz antes que llegue la gente?

—¡Sí! —contestó Luffy contento y más despierto—. Quiero mi ropa de pirata.

La felicidad que desbordaba ese niño era encantadora. Le lavó la cara para sacarle los restos de cansancio y que terminara de despertarse. Lavaron sus dientes y Ace buscó los disfraces. Luffy insistió en usar sandalias, así que Ace le puso su pantalón corto de pirata, el cinturón amarillo largo, una camisa con el pecho abierto y también un sombrero negro con una calavera de pirata que compró en un bazar. Luffy se lo puso encima de su sombrero de paja.

Mientras lo vestía, oyó que personas comenzaban a llegar, así que no debía perder tiempo. Rosi ya se había ocupado de vestir a Law, quien era un doctor. Los viejos se había maquillado como zombies, aunque en realidad Ace perdió parte de la mañana intentando hacer un maquillaje para ellos viendo tutoriales en internet. Quedó fatal, pero aun así servía para tomar fotografías graciosas. Rosinante se vistió de payaso, también se maquilló la cara y Ace pensó que parecía más un Joker salido de Arkham que un payaso de cumpleaños, pero no creía que nadie se asustara.

Terminó de vestirse y bajó con su hijo.

—¿Qué se supone que te pusiste? —preguntó Garp confundido viéndolo—. ¿El pijama?

—¡Claro que no! —espetó Ace ofendido—. Soy un Jedi, anciano.

Bueno, quizá parte de su disfraz era un pijama o lo parecía. Le pidió a Jinbe un traje que usaba para Karate, pero encima se colocó una capa marrón y en la cintura llevaba el sable láser que los niños usaban para jugar. ¡Por supuesto que era un Jedi! Viejo ignorante. Aunque tal vez eligió eso porque era lo más fácil y había olvidado pensar una opción de disfraz con tiempo, pero eso estaba bien para él.

Quien había llegado temprano fue Smoker y Ace sonrió muy contento al verlo. Luffy ya había ido a colgarse del hombre y recibió muchas felicitaciones por su cumpleaños y palmadas en la cabeza junto con un regalo cuidadosamente envuelto.

—Lo abrirás más tarde —le dijo a su hijo y éste hizo un puchero, pero aceptó.

—¡Soy un pirata, Kemuri!

—Lo noté, espero que seas un buen pirata o tendré que arrestarte.

—No puedes arrestarme porque me quieres.

Sonrió al ver a su hijo reírse. Se llevaba demasiado bien con Smoker y le daba ternura darse cuenta de eso. Era un hombre muy bueno, en varios sentidos.

Ace frunció el ceño al notar algo que no encajaba.

—¿Y tu disfraz? —le preguntó al policía.

—No sabía que también tenía que venir disfrazado, pensé que era sólo para los niños.

—Oh, pero así es más divertido —aseguró Ace mientras pensaba qué hacer. Al instante se le ocurrió una idea—. ¿Traes tus lentes de sol?

Smoker no pareció entender para qué quería saber eso, pero aun así asintió y se los dio. Ace se los colocó y lo miró con cuidado. Traía una chaqueta de cuero, pantalones oscuros y con esos lentes le daban el toque justo.

—Listo, ¡eres Terminator!

Su broma pareció divertirlo y recibió una sonrisa. No era demasiado expresivo, pero Ace tampoco se quejaba de eso. Así era su personalidad.

Poco a poco, la casa comenzó a llenarse de gente. Los amigos de Luffy llegaron. Ace reconoció a Usopp y Rebecca más otros compañeros del jardín. Fue Bellemere, la amiga de Rosi, con sus hijas Nami y Nojiko. También invitaron a compañeros de ellas: Sanji, Zoro y Vivi. Luffy conocía a estos niños de ser amigo de Nami y se habían hecho cercanos, a pesar de ser mayores. Los amigos de Law, Shachi, Penguin y Bepo también fueron a la fiesta. Era lo normal, Luffy invitaba a sus amigos a los cumpleaños de Law y viceversa. 

Ivan apareció despampanante como la reina que era. Jinbe en cambio se vistió como un caballero. Ace decidió invitar a Bon-chan, quien bailó como una princesa cisne e hizo muchas coreografías que los niños adoraron.

Todos los juegos, el castillo inflable y la casita que compró Doflamingo estuvieron llenas de niños en cuestión de segundos. El jardín se llenó de gritos y risas, cosa que resultó demasiado agradable, aunque debía vigilar que tantos pequeños juntos no hicieran desastres.

Luffy se sorprendió mucho con la pequeña casita y preguntó si en serio era para él. La recorrió, se tiró del tobogán y le gritó a Ace que se mudaría, pero al instante se olvidó de todo cuando fue a hacerse dueño del castillo inflable.

Los viejos, junto con Rosi y Ace pasaban el tiempo con los adultos que se habían quedado, además de vigilar a los niños. El timbre de la casa sonó y cuando fue a abrir descubrieron que se trataba de Sabo y Koala. La chica sonrió feliz con su disfraz de bruja mientras que Sabo era un vampiro.

—Es para destruir al patriarcado con mi magia, ya sabes —comentó ella en referencia a su disfraz—. ¿Y tú vienes de derribar alguna estrella de la muerte?

—Al fin alguien que lo entiende —dijo Ace provocando la risa de ambos.

—Es parte de la cultura pop, yo ni siquiera las vi —dijo Koala y señaló a Sabo—. Lo acompañé a ver el Episodio VII sin ver las otras, pero no estuvo mal.

—No tenía a nadie con quien ir.

Ace le pareció divertida esa anécdota y le sorprendió la confianza que ellos dos sentían. Era agradable y le recordó un poco la dinámica que ellos solían tener, pero ya había pasado hace mucho tiempo eso.

No era el momento de pensar en cosas viejas. Los llevó a ambos al jardín donde estaba la fiesta. Luffy, al instante de ver a Sabo, se le tiró encima y lo arrastró con sus amigos.

—Él es Sabo —lo presentó—. Mi otro papá.

El orgullo con el que Luffy habló fue tierno y también le causó gracia la vergüenza que pareció sentir Sabo.

—¿Tu papá es un vampiro? —preguntó Usopp pero al instante se escondió detrás de Sanji—. Me da miedo…

—¡No seas tonto! —aseguró Nami—. Los vampiros no salen de día.

—Los que lee mi hermana sí —comentó Sanji pensando en las novelas de Reiju, pero ella nunca le dejaba ver esas películas.

Los niños siguieron discutiendo hasta que estuvo lista la comida y fueron corriendo como salvajes. Ignoró a Luffy, quien escondía la comida debajo de la mesa para que le dieran más, aunque tuvo que reprenderlo cuando comenzó a pelearse con Zoro porque quiso robarle su hamburguesa. Era un niño algo _complicado_ y ansioso cuando se trataba de la comida, Ace no se explicaba por qué.

Así pasó la tarde. Fue bastante divertido en realidad. Rió bastante y disfrutó. Sin embargo, en algunos instantes se detenía a observar a Sabo, quien jugaba con su niño, conversaba con Koala, Ivan u otras personas que no eran Ace. Eso estaba bien, ¿verdad? Ellos no tenían por qué hablar todo el tiempo. Si estaban allí juntos era por Luffy.

Concentró su atención en Smoker y no quiso pensar en las contradicciones que tenía en la cabeza. Quizás era momento de dejar de _tontear_ un poco. Pensó en lo que ocurrió con Marco y en la chica con la que estuvo en el bar. No fueron cosas trascendentales, pero él tampoco era una pareja con Smoker. Aun así, el hombre estaba en el cumpleaños de su hijo y siempre lo trataba con mucho cariño. Quizá debería pensar que sería bueno tener una relación con él.

Eso sonaba bien, pero ¿y Sabo?

Nada. Ellos eran los papás de Luffy y punto. Debía dejar de sentirse tan confundido por tenerlo cerca. Acostumbrarse a la idea de ellos separados sería mejor. Además, él se veía bien con Koala. Los observó reír y sonrió con algo de tristeza, porque en serio pensaba que se veían bien juntos, pero un poco le dolía admitirlo. Ace tenía que pensar que pronto dejaría de doler.

Smoker le avisó que debía irse a trabajar y Ace lo entendió. Luego que se despidiera de Luffy, lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Me gustaría verte en otro momento —le dijo el policía.

—Claro —contestó con una sonrisa—. Luego hablamos, suerte en tu trabajo.

Recibió un asentimiento como respuesta y sintió la mano enguantada acariciar su piel. Cerró los ojos al recibir un suave beso de despedida. Fue refrescante y agradable, como era Smoker en general. 

¿Qué tendría de malo si formaba una relación con ese hombre? Era increíble y le daba la estabilidad que necesitaba. Aun así, Ace sentía muchas dudas que no terminaban de dejarlo avanzar. Esa maraña confusa siempre le molestaba mucho, pero no sabía cómo solucionarla. Bon-chan ya le había dicho que en realidad esa sensación de agobio surgía porque Ace mismo se ponía ese tipo de obstáculos, pero aún seguía sin poder encontrar una solución. Quizá la respuesta fuese que no estaba listo para formar una relación estable. No era momento de meditar sobre sus conflictos internos.

Volvió a la fiesta de su hijo y llegó el ansiado momento de soplar las velas. El pastel que le consiguieron los abuelos era bastante grande y tenía encima una isla con un tesoro, lo que iba a tono con el disfraz de pirata de Luffy.

—Law, ponte junto a tu primo —Le dijo Rosi listo para sacar una foto.

El niño pareció disconforme pero al final se acercó y Luffy lo abrazó mientras sonreía ante la catarata de fotos que los acechó.

Cantaron y le dijo a Luffy que debía pedir sus deseos.

Ace se ocupó junto con Rosi de cortar el pastel para todos mientras Luffy abría sus regalos.

—Papá —lo llamó Luffy rodeado de sus regalos y papel de envoltorio roto mientras era filmado en video por Garp y Sengoku. Ace lo oyó, pero estaba ocupado—. Papá…. ¡Papá! ¡ACE!

Alzó la vista confundido ante ese grito furioso de Luffy. ¿Cuándo lo llamaba por su nombre?

—¡Ace, ven a ayudarlo! —gritó Garp y sintió odio por ese viejo loco.

Una mano aterrizó en su hombro y Ace sonrió al ver que era de Sabo.

—Déjame ayudarte —ofreció en referencia al pastel—. Creo que te necesitan por allá.

Eso le generó mucha sorpresa y desconcierto. Negó al instante asegurando que no era necesario.

—No… En serio está…

—¡PAPÁ!

—¡YA VOY! ¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO!

Gruñó exasperado y aceptó dejar a Sabo junto con Koala en su puesto de cortar el pastel para atender a su hijo exigente, quien al parecer sólo quería molestarlo a él en particular.

La fiesta salió muy bien en general.

Cuando la tarde comenzó a caer, las personas se fueron y los niños se retiraron con sus padres. Algunas personas se quedaron a ayudar a limpiar, por suerte. Ace no quería imaginarse teniendo que arreglar solo todo ese desastre. Luffy se fue adentro a inspeccionar sus regalos junto a Law y Ace terminó de sacar los manteles de las mesas. Ya habían guardado la comida que sobró y retiraron todas las cosas.

Aún debía esperar a que vinieran por el castillo inflable. ¿Dónde se había metido Rosi? Él dijo que se encargaría de averiguar si ya estaba aquí esa gente.

Miró la estructura de goma y se sorprendió que aún siguiera inflada a pesar que todos los niños saltaron allí por horas y la máquina que la mantenía había perdido fuerza.

—¿Estás pensando en subirte? —preguntó una voz a sus espaldas y al instante se dio cuenta que era Sabo acercándose.

—Claro que no —aseguró, pero un poco de duda se dejó entrever en su voz—. Se supone que era para los niños.

—¿Y? —Sabo le sonrió—. Todo el mundo ya se fue, nadie está mirando… ¿Qué dices?

Parpadeó impresionado sin creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Era en serio esa propuesta?

No podía subirse al castillo inflable teniendo veinte años… ¿O sí?

En verdad ya no quedaba nadie. Sólo un par de personas adentro, pero ya todo estaba oscureciendo y nadie los vería. Quizá no tuviera nada de malo.

Aceptó.

Como si estuviera haciendo una travesura, se quitó los zapatos y se subió a ese castillo inflable que ya no estaba tan rígido como en la mañana pero sí se sostenía mientras saltaba. Sabo también subió y ambos se rieron como cuando eran niños. La adrenalina que le recorrió su cuerpo fue similar a las locuras que hacían en el pueblo, cuando se llevaban comida del bar de Makino o robaban un poco de dinero sin ser visto para ir al cyber a jugar videojuegos.

Fue divertido y furtivo, pero quizá mucho más tonto que las cosas que hacían en esa época. Aun así, le fascinó. Se rió muchísimo mientras rebotaba y caía enredándose con su disfraz de jedi. Sabo sólo tenía una camisa blanca con mangas con volados y cuellos de jabot, pero su capa azul de vampiro y sus colmillos falsos habían quedado abandonados en algún lugar dentro de la casa.

Su mano se aferró a la de Sabo cuando sintió que se caía de espaldas y se lo llevó con él entre risas por su torpeza. El castillo comenzó a perder más fuerza y desinflarse lentamente mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento.

—Deberíamos salir —comentó Sabo queriendo levantarse, pero fue imposible.

—Sí…

Ace casi no tenía aire. Intentó normalizar su respiración, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de sonreír.

Observó a Sabo, quien había caído a su lado en ese suelo de goma, y se sintió demasiado bien con él, como esa tarde donde tomaron café o las veces que hablaban de tonterías y se enviaban memes por mensajes. Una gran calidez familiar brotó de su pecho y le impidió moverse en ese instante. Ver los ojos de Sabo le recordaba a Luffy, pero también a muchos momentos donde fue muy feliz.

No se levantaron, no quisieron hacerlo. Ace sólo alzó su cabeza cuando sintió que Sabo se acercó a él, un movimiento totalmente inconsciente, y cerró los ojos apenas sintió ese roce. Tenía un ligero sabor a chocolate y café de cuando comieron el pastel no hacía mucho, cosa que le hizo ronronear de gusto. Sus manos tocaron la tela de la camisa y casi se estremeció cuando sintió una mano acariciar su cintura y viajar a su espalda.

Esto ya se había salido de control, pero así era todo con Sabo. Lo fue antes y Ace comenzaba a aceptar que así sería ahora que se reencontraron. No fue capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su boca abriéndose para probarlo mientras suspiraba y enredaba las manos en ese cabello rubio.

El castillo se desinfló y les cubrió las cabezas, pero eso no fue suficiente para que quisieran separarse.

—¿Ace? ¿Estás por aquí? —La voz de Rosinante irrumpió en la tranquilidad del jardín—. Ya vinieron a sacar el castillo inflable.

Al oír eso, Ace se separó de Sabo e intentó salir de ese mar de goma y emerger como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¡Aquí estoy! —dijo cuando logró salir.

—¿Qué hacías ahí dentro? —Rosi arqueó una ceja pero al instante pareció entender todo cuando vio salir a Sabo—. Oh… ¡Ace!

Sintió que podría hacerse pequeño en ese momento cuando oyó la forma en que pronunciaba su nombre como reprimenda. Sí, sabía que no era el mejor momento ni lugar para _eso_ y tampoco sabía cómo disimularlo. Tenía el pelo revuelto y la cara roja de la vergüenza que delataba lo que acababa de pasar.

Aun así, sus ojos enseguida notaron una evidencia en el cuello de Rosinante que no le dejaría pasar.

—No te atrevas a decir una palabra, _señor marcas en el cuello_ —espetó combativo y Rosi se tapó al instante. Ninguno de los dos podía culparse, ambos hacían cosas que no debían en el lugar menos apropiado.

—Bien… —suspiró resignado—. Váyanse que ya vienen a sacar todo esto.

No supo cómo despedirse de Sabo cuando éste se marchó con Koala. Lo que pasó afuera fue algo que lo dejó muy aturdido y con la cabeza doliendo. Por suerte, Sengoku le preparó un té cuando todo el mundo se fue y pudo sentarse a descansar mientras oía cómo Luffy jugaba junto a Law con todos sus regalos. Mañana se ocuparía de deprimirse por lo tonto que era, ahora sólo quería el té y una siesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pueden ver la casa de referencia que regaló Doflamingo [aquí](https://www.instagram.com/p/B74m7sslAeX/?igshid=zl68x4p8pdrb)  
> Gracias por leer!


	35. Chapter 35

Otra cosa difícil de la paternidad era lidiar con los caprichos de Luffy. Fue difícil convencerlo que no podía usar todos los días su disfraz de pirata, pero hoy lo dejó hacerlo. Cuando el niño regresó del jardín, le dijo que saldrían y entonces exigió ponerse su traje de capitán para irse. Aceptó, porque tampoco le hacía daño a nadie y estaba lo suficientemente agradable el clima para que pudiera correr por ahí así vestido. Sin embargo, se llevó ropa más abrigada en su mochila porque no sabía con exactitud cuándo volverían.

Le dijo a Rosi que tenía que hacer un trámite en la universidad, pero antes arregló con Smoker para encontrarse en el parque con Luffy. No era la primera vez que tenían ese tipo de encuentros y solían ser algo ameno. Su hijo disfrutaba estar con Smoker y Ace también lo hacía.

Era lo mejor tener ese tipo de relación, ¿no? Alguien que quisiera estar con él y también que apreciara a su niño. Se imaginó teniendo una relación seria con Smoker, algo donde fueran sólo ellos y nadie más. La imagen no le desagradó. El hombre era bueno, atractivo y lo quería; Ace sabía que era así. Pasaban buen tiempo juntos, en varios sentidos, y siempre se sentía resguardado cada vez que lo abrazaba. ¿Por qué no querría tener algo con él?

Recordó su beso con Sabo en el castillo inflable y se sintió terrible.

Estaba haciendo las cosas mal y lo sabía.

Ace sabía que quizás era muy joven para engancharse a una persona, pero tampoco se sentía desesperado por experimentar o  _ estar _ con más personas. Recordó las experiencias que acumuló en el último tiempo y llegó a la conclusión que podría atraerle un hombre o una mujer, pero una relación sentimental era distinto. Tenía que conectar con la persona de una forma mucho más íntima y sintió que con Smoker eso podría pasarle, pero había un problema: Sabo. 

Caminó con su niño hasta el parque donde siempre iba con Luffy y el pequeño corrió feliz hacia los juegos. Smoker se unió a ellos poco después. Luffy exigió jugar con él, pero después se puso a hablar con otros niños. Siempre encontraba a alguien que entrara en sus juegos.

Se sentó en un banco a unos metros mientras miraba a su hijo jugar y asegurar que él era el rey de los piratas. Smoker se sentó a su lado.

—Tiene mucha energía —comentó Ace mirando a Luffy y Smoker asintió—. ¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Mucho trabajo?

—Bastante en realidad, como siempre —contestó e hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. Quería hablarte de algo.

Esas palabras llamaron la atención de Ace y lo miró intrigado. Smoker siempre era un hombre serio, pero su lenguaje corporal le estaba mostrando que le costaba continuar la conversación.

—Sobre nosotros —aclaró.

Ace al instante tuvo muchas ideas pasando por su cabeza y se sintió nervioso. ¿Qué pasaba con ellos? ¿Había algún tipo de problema? Prefirió guardar silencio y escuchar qué cosas quería decirle. Esa conversación era necesaria y Ace lo sabía.

—Disfruto mucho el tiempo contigo y también con Luffy —mencionó Smoker mirándolo con su expresión circunspecta, pero a la vez también sintió cariño a través de sus ojos y sus palabras—. Aun así, creo que tal vez no es el momento para llevar esto a un plano más serio.

Parpadeó confundido por sus palabras, ¿a qué se refería con eso? ¿No quería tener nada con él?

—Yo… —balbuceó Ace pensando en qué responder—. No lo sé, en serio me gustas, pero estoy… Pasaron muchas cosas últimamente y no creo poder hacerlo.

Bajó la cabeza sintiéndose culpable por lo que decía. Si Ace seguía adelante y tenía una relación, un noviazgo, con Smoker podría llegar a lastimarlo y no quería eso. Ese hombre se estaba volviendo alguien importante, una persona que compartía con su hijo y su familia, alguien con quien pasar el tiempo y formar un estrecho vínculo. Aun así, Ace temía no poder corresponderle si sus sentimientos crecían más.

A él le gustaba Smoker, no era mentira. Tenía sentimientos que excedían el plano de lo sexual, pero no estaba seguro que pudieran evolucionar hasta sentirse enamorado de ese hombre. Quizá, si algunas  _ cuestiones _ no hubieran reaparecido en su vida, podría haberse enamorado de Smoker.

¿Podría haber formado una buena relación con ese hombre? Probablemente. ¿Sería algo así como el padrastro de Luffy? Le sonaba raro eso, aunque su niño seguro seguiría diciéndole  _ Kemuri _ el resto de su vida. Aun así, no quería obligar a Smoker a pasar por algo como eso sin estar seguro que podría entregarse a él por completo. Al parecer, el policía también lo notó.

Estiró una mano y le acarició el cabello y su rostro. Aquel toque era tan suave que Ace no pudo evitar suspirar. Siempre le gustó la forma en que lo tocaba con cuidado.

—Eres joven —dijo Smoker—. Tienes que vivir tus experiencias y no tener miedo de hacerlo, Ace.

Mordió sus labios al oír eso. ¿No se supone que Smoker debería estar molesto o reclamándole por no haber puesto empeño en su relación o en tener una? No podía entenderlo. Su corazón latió con culpa y admiración por él.

—Lo siento de verdad —Su propia mano se colocó sobre la de Smoker y le sonrió—. Estar contigo es… increíble y la pasé muy bien, no tienes idea lo difícil que fue volver a salir con alguien, pero jamás pensé que sería así.

Su relación con Smoker le ayudó a recuperar confianza consigo mismo, sobre su apariencia y la forma en que se mostraba. Ace nunca se imaginó, mientras hacía su tratamiento y la terapia, cómo sería tener citas, sexo o una pareja. Lo veía como algo imposible y completamente lejano, como si esas cosas se hubiesen ido cuando Sabo se esfumó de su vida. Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a salir con Smoker se dio cuenta que no era así.

Ace podía tener otras relaciones, incluso podía tener sexo con quien le gustara o llegar a enamorarse de nuevo. Aun así, las quemaduras ardientes que tenía dentro de su cuerpo eran fuertes y supuraban impidiéndole llegar a olvidar a la persona que se las hizo. Su cuerpo lo pedía, lo deseaba, y su corazón anhelaba volver a vivir ese momento donde el castillo de goma caía sobre su cabeza.

¿Cómo iba a tener una relación y enamorarse si no podía dejar de pensar en él?

Sí, hubiera vivido bien con Smoker o con alguien más, pero Sabo fue quien le marcó en profundidad y cada centímetro de su cuerpo se negaba a olvidarlo. Era frustrante pero también hermoso, tan hermoso que llegaba a dolerle.

—También eres joven —agregó Ace sonriéndole a Smoker—. Seguro podrás congeniar con alguien con menos problemas.

Intentó reírse de su broma, pero Smoker sólo negó y se acercó a él. Ace cerró los ojos y disfrutó ese beso con gusto a despedida. Sintió un nudo en el pecho al darse cuenta de eso y apretó las manos apenas separándose. No quería alejarlo de su vida, pero también tenía que entender que no era sano obligarlo a que se quede y que tenían que tomar su propio camino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hoy no tenía clases en la universidad, pero debía ir para realizar un trámite. Le había faltado llevar documentación cuando ingresó y ahora ya era hora de entregarla. Al parecer era necesario realizarse exámenes médicos, vacunas y demás pruebas que ya se había hecho. Fue un poco raro, pero debía hacerlo al igual que todos para completar su expediente universitario.

Luego de su charla con Smoker, quedó aturdido, pero no tanto como esperó. Le dolía tener que dejar de verse con él, pero entendía que era lo mejor para los dos. Sin embargo, ¿debería decírselo a Luffy? Su niño consideraba a Smoker su amigo, así que no sabía qué pensaría si repentinamente dejaba de verlo. Aun así, Luffy tenía cinco años y una mente muy volátil, quizá no fuera necesario.

Fue con su hijo hasta la universidad y Luffy se mostró asombrado ante los nuevos edificios, como si se tratara de una aventura. Ace tuvo que fijarse que el niño no se le escapara mientras se dirigía a la oficina de administración con él. Quizá no fue buena idea llevarlo allí, no podría estar tranquilo.

—Luffy, quédate cerca —reprendió a su hijo y éste le miró con un puchero.

—¡Pero estoy buscando aventuras!

Sonrió al oírlo. Su niño era demasiado inquieto, pero al menos le dejó entregar la documentación de su ingreso. Ace le dijo que irían a comer algo rico después y eso fue suficiente para que Luffy no se despegara de él.

Cuando salieron del edificio, se cruzó con uno de sus amigos. Izo sonrió al verlo y lo saludó. No recordaba que tenía clases a esa hora, pero al parecer acababa de salir.

—Él es Luffy —presentó a su hijo y éste saludó muy feliz.

—Hola, Luffy —saludó al niño con una sonrisa—. Ace me dijo que hace poco cumpliste años.

—¡Sí! —aseguró muy feliz—. ¡Cumplí cinco!

Luffy alzó los dedos de su mano, pero levantó sólo cuatro por costumbre, aunque al instante el mismo niño notó que había algo mal. Mió su mano y luego levantó el quinto dedo para ilustrar cuántos años había cumplido. Tanto Ace como Izo se rieron y acarició la cabeza de su hijo. En el jardín le habían enseñado a contar bastante bien.

—Oh, Ace —dijo Izo repentinamente—. No te conté lo que ocurrió.

Esas palabras llamaron su atención y parpadeó esperando que Izo hablara.

—Mi hermana irá a ver a tu terapeuta —continuó provocando que Ace lo mirara sorprendido—. Al final habló con su papá y pareció entender. No sabes cómo lloró ese viejo abrazando a Kiku. Incluso tomé una foto.

Con curiosidad se acercó a mirar el celular cuando Izo se lo enseñó y Luffy también se estiró queriendo ver, aunque no entendiera de qué hablaban. En la foto aparecía la hermana de Izo y su padre, Kin’emon, aferrado a ella llorando desconsolado; pero podía observar una sonrisa en la cara de la niña. Era bonita y parecida a Izo físicamente. Ace sonrió muy feliz cuando supo que la situación estaba mejorando para ella.

—Eso es genial —dijo—. Bon-chan la ayudará mucho, pero ya es un gran paso que su papá se esté esforzando por entenderla.

—No tienes idea —suspiró Izo guardando su celular—. Con mi mamá también nos emocionamos, al menos ya no será una guerra esa casa.

Imaginó que la situación era muy difícil para esos padres, con otro tipo de mentalidades, pero le alegró saber que preferían la felicidad de su hija antes de imponer sus pensamientos conservadores sobre ella. Después de todo, cada persona aprendía continuamente y se renovaba. El ser humano era más mutable de lo que Ace imaginó y enterarse de esa pequeña noticia le dio una gran esperanza en la humanidad.

—Papá, tengo hambre —Luffy llamó su atención y lo miró con un puchero impaciente.

Ace suspiró y se despidió de Izo, quien le sonrió y entendió perfectamente que se fueran. Tenía que volver a atender sus obligaciones de padre.

Miró la hora pensando que era tarde. Debían volver a casa. Ya estaba atardeciendo y pronto sería de noche. Tomó la mano de Luffy y con la otra miró su celular mientras esperaban que el semáforo cambiara de color para poder cruzar la calle. Tenía algunos mensajes sin leer. Rosi no le contestó si quería que llevase algo antes de regresar, pero supuso que había suficientes cosas para la cena. También tenía un mensaje de Sabo que le preguntaba cómo estaba él y Luffy.

Ambos no hablaron de lo que ocurrió en la fiesta de cumpleaños. Ese beso sólo los confundió más, pero Ace no sabía si estaba preparado para hablar de eso. No tenía nada para decirle, porque lo que Sabo le provocaba era atemorizante y explosivo.

Todas las personas con las que tuvo cierto nivel de  _ cercanía _ le generaron cosas distintas, pero esto no podía compararlo con nada. La revolución dentro de su ser era indescriptible. Había momentos donde pensaba que tal vez ellos podían volverse amigos como antes y llevarse bien al igual que en su niñez, pero en otras ocasiones se atraían de una forma peligrosa. Le daba miedo no poder controlarse ni saber qué podría ocurrir cada vez que se veían. Todo era guerra, fuego y estallidos. No sabía qué esperar de lo que ellos tenían.

Era mejor limitar sus charlas y contactos, sólo debían hablar de Luffy, al menos hasta que supiera que podía manejar esa situación. Ace sospechaba que jamás podría terminar de controlar lo que le pasaba con Sabo.

Luffy le soltó la mano luego de cruzar la calle pero no se alejó de él. Ace bostezó sintiéndose cansado mientras caminaba con su hijo. Ya hacía frío, así que lo abrigó y su niño no se quejó, aunque aún pudo seguir con su sombrero de pirata.

Pasaron cerca de una tienda que olía demasiado bien. Casi pudo ver a Luffy babear y Ace también sintió hambre ante el olor. Takoyaki. El puesto era pequeño, pero bien montado. Ace miró la ventana donde se podía ver a un hombre haciendo su takoyaki con gran habilidad y pensó hace cuánto que no comía algo así.

Su hijo lo miró como un cachorro suplicante y Ace suspiró.

—¡Papá, quiero, quiero! —chilló el niño tirando de su mano.

Puso los ojos en blanco y se rascó la cabeza. Bien. Podrían comer un poco, no tenía nada de malo.

—Bien, vamos —aceptó con resignación y Luffy festejó.

Se acercaron al puesto y no había nadie, sólo un hombre delante de ellos esperando su orden.

Quizá debería conseguir un trabajo pronto, no le gustaba vivir de los viejos y de Rosi. Ellos le dijeron que no podría trabajar, estudiar y además ocuparse de Luffy. Por el momento, le habían propuesto que podía prescindir de trabajar, pero Ace no estaba convencido. Aun así, apenas tenía tiempo con todas sus clases, la terapia, entrenamiento, cuidar de Luffy; descansar no estaba incluido en la lista. ¿Cuándo podría trabajar? Después debería considerarlo.

Su hijo se acercó mirando todo el takoyaki con gran emoción y baba descendiendo de sus comisuras.

—¿Podemos llevar para Torao? —preguntó Luffy y Ace asintió. Podrían comprar un poco para llevar a casa.

—¿Te gusta el takoyaki, pequeño? —dijo la empleada de la caja con una sonrisa.

—Sí —aseguró Luffy—. Cuando tenga mi barco pirata, ¡comeré mucho!

El hombre que esperaba su pedido se rió al oírlo y miró a Luffy. Era enorme, con su cabello blanco y una mirada amable detrás de un par de lentes.

—Qué entusiasta, niño —dijo—. ¿Acaso eres un aventurero?

—Claro, ¡soy capitán! —Luffy se volteó a ver a Ace—. ¿Verdad, papá?

—Por supuesto —contestó acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.

A pesar de reírse, Ace sintió que ese señor le miraba de una forma extraña, aunque eso siempre le pasaba. Ahora no era tan común, pero muchas veces la gente lo observaba como si escondiera algún secreto o si intentaran descubrir qué tenía o qué era. Esa sensación era horrible, pero ya no se molestaba como en el pasado. No le importaba. Aquel viejo podía pensar lo que quisiera.

La muchacha en la caja le preguntó su orden y Luffy vociferó que quería todo el menú, pero Ace pidió lo necesario para comer con su hijo y llevar a casa. Tampoco tenía tanto dinero como para despilfarrar en takoyaki.

De reojo observó a ese hombre que seguía mirándolo con los brazos cruzados y Ace comenzó a sentirse incómodo por ese análisis descarado. Las personas a veces lo miraban pero nunca con tanta fijación. Intentó ignorarlo, aunque tuvo ganas de decirle qué mierda le pasaba, pero el cocinero los interrumpió.

—Aquí tienes, Ray-san —dijo alegre—. Mándale un saludo a Shakky, dile que pronto iré a verla.

—Ah, sí, gracias Hatchan… —contestó un poco distraído. Por unos instantes dejó de ver a Ace y éste pensó que se iría, pero no fue así—. Oye, muchacho...

—¿Sí? —preguntó Ace sintiéndose hastiado y alerta ante cualquier cosa, como si fuera un gato molesto y listo para atacar.

—¿Conoces a una mujer llamada Rouge? —preguntó de forma inesperada y Ace sintió que su sangre se helaba.

Ese era el nombre de su madre biológica. Ace sabía poco, casi nada en realidad, de ella. Era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre de alguien que no fuese Garp. ¿Cómo esto estaba pasando?

—¿Por qué? —dijo sorprendido y quizás un poco hostil.

—Quizá te suene raro, pero era una amiga que falleció hace unos años y… Eres igual a ella.

¿Cómo? ¿A qué se refería ese hombre?

El corazón le latió con fuerza. Sintió las manos sudorosas y le temblaron. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien supiera de su madre? ¿En serio se parecía a ella? Ace jamás vio una foto suya.

No. No. No podía dejarse llevar por lo que un extraño le decía. Aun así, era muy sospechoso. Si no estaba hablando de su madre, ¿cómo podría haberlo relacionado con una mujer llamada Rouge? Eran demasiadas casualidades.

Tampoco supo qué responderle. Pensó en ignorarlo, pero una gran curiosidad brotaba desde el fondo de su ser ante ese descubrimiento. Todo lo referido a sus padres era un misterio, ¿quién podía culparlo por querer saber? Aun así, recordó quién era su padre biológico y tiró toda esa curiosidad hasta el fondo de su mente.

¿Y si aún tenía enemigos que podrían buscarlo para saber dónde estaba todo el dinero que Roger robó? No podía exponerse ni tampoco poner en peligro a Luffy por sus deseos egoístas. No necesitó jamás nada referido a sus padres, ¿por qué ahora querría algo? Aun así, las palabras de ese hombre siguieron en su cabeza sobre que era igual a su madre. Ace sabía cómo lucía Roger porque vio diarios y su imagen de criminal buscado, pero de ella jamás supo más que su nombre y el sacrificio que hizo para que naciera.

—No… Se equivoca —respondió tajante y sus palabras parecieron sorprender al extraño.

Pensó que le diría algo, pero la empleada de la tienda lo llamó.

—Tu orden está lista —dijo la chica y Luffy pareció muy ansioso por la comida.

Ace se volteó para pagar. Sus manos estaban torpes para agarrar el dinero. Sólo quería irse pronto de ese lugar. Pagó, tomó la bolsa y a su hijo para salir de allí. Luffy insistía en que quería comer ahora, pero Ace le dijo que no. Quería alejarse. Temía haber cometido un error al quedarse hablando con ese sujeto, pero no había dicho nada. Tampoco respondió con su nombre o algo así . No tenía forma de contactarlo o de dar con ellos. Estaría bien.

Sin querer, se detuvo cuando alguien lo llamó a sus espaldas. Era ese tipo y a Ace no le gustó que se acercara de nuevo. Lo vio correr hacia dónde estaban y pensó enseguida qué debería hacer. ¿Pelear con él? ¿Tomar a Luffy y correr? ¿Pedir ayuda? En ese instante se sintió asustado, pero su primer instinto fue poner a su hijo detrás de su cuerpo. Luffy pareció notar que algo raro pasaba porque se aferró a su ropa mientras miraba curioso.

El hombre los alcanzó y quiso hablarles.

—Espera, quiero hablar de…

—¡Ya le dije que no la conozco! —espetó molesto—. Déjenos en paz.

—Ella tuvo una hija —continuó hablando—. Nunca supe qué fue de ella, menos después de lo de Roger.

Esas palabras le dejaron aún más impactado. Sin duda estaba hablando de sus padres y eso no le gustó para nada, lo hizo sentir aún más desconfiado. No podía exponer a Luffy si se ponía a pelear, quizá lo mejor fuese tomar al niño en sus brazos y correr.

—Mi intención no es lastimarte —aseguró el sujeto como si le leyera la mente—. Sólo quiero hablarte de ellos.

No quiso escucharlo. Tampoco parecía hostil o engañoso al hablar, pero Ace no podía confiar en él. No lo conocía y Luffy estaba allí. ¿Cómo sabía que era una persona que no les haría daño si respondía sus preguntas?

—No parece un viejo malo —le susurró Luffy y Ace lo miró desconcertado. Su hijo era demasiado pequeño para entender o saber de lo que ese hombre le estaba hablando.

Otra vez sintió ganas de alejarse cuando ese tipo de se acercó, pero sólo le tendió un papel.

—Ese es mi número —dijo—. Cuando quieras, podemos hablar del tema. Tengo  _ algo _ de ellos que darte.

Ace se mordió los labios y tomó rápidamente ese trozo de papel para irse. Alzó a Luffy en sus brazos para marcharse. No corrió, pero sí caminó rápido, aunque ese hombre no lo siguió y tuvo tiempo suficiente para tranquilizarse.

No miró ese teléfono hasta que llegó a su casa ni tampoco se sintió listo para decirle a alguien lo que pasó. ¿Debería hacer algo? Luego que Luffy dejara de molestarle con el takoyaki, lo pensaría.


	36. Chapter 36

Los gritos de la manada de niños salvajes le aturdieron, pero no lo suficiente como para que quisiera salir corriendo. Era de esperarse que ese lugar fuese así. Rosinante pensó que sería buena idea llevar a los niños al McDonald’s, pero muchos padres habían tenido la misma idea y el lugar estaba lleno. Afortunadamente, consiguieron una mesa con buena vista hacia el salón de juego que Luffy aterrorizaba mientras que Law evitaba que su primo salvaje destruya el lugar o a sí mismo. Estarían bien, Ace no se preocupaba mucho.

Los niños habían terminado de comer y fueron a los juegos. Ace robó algunas nuggets que Law dejó y no se sintió culpable. Todavía tenía papas que estaba disfrutando mientras conversaba con Rosi.

Después del encuentro raro que tuvo con ese sujeto, Ace había quedado bastante movilizado. Garp y Sengoku sabían bien quién era Silvers Rayleigh, el hombre de confianza y mejor amigo de Gold Roger. Así que el tipo no mintió cuando le dijo eso. Aun así, seguía siendo un criminal buscado y los viejos pensaron que debería estar tras las rejas, pero Ace los ignoró. No le importaba ese hecho, sino que aquel tipo le dijo que tenía algo de sus padres para darle. Garp no tenía idea de qué hablaba y le dijo que no se meta con el  _ Rey Oscuro _ .

Guardó el número de teléfono e incluso lo ingresó en su celular para poder desechar el papel. Tenía ganas de saber de qué hablaba ese tipo, pero tampoco estaba muy seguro si valía la pena.

No le interesaba saber de su padre. Tenía el conocimiento suficiente. Sólo fue un tipo que robó y vivió como quiso abandonando a su mujer e hijo en el proceso. ¿Por qué debería interesarse en una persona que dejó morir a su madre? Ace no le interesó saber nada de Gold Roger. Ni siquiera tenía su apellido, tampoco se merecía que piense en él como un padre. Ese hombre jamás representó eso para él y Ace se esforzaba todos los días para ser un buen padre para Luffy, a diferencia del suyo.

Aunque, si Ace debía ser honesto, Garp tampoco había sido una figura paterna demasiado presente. Quizá Dadan era lo que más se acercaba a un padre y una madre. Sí, definitivamente. Debería llamarla pronto para saber cómo estaba.

Esperó mientras Rosinante terminaba de hablar por teléfono con alguien de su trabajo y suspiraba para beber un poco de agua. ¿Quién pide agua en un McDonald's? Rosi era raro.

—No te dejan en paz —comentó con una sonrisa.

—Siempre cuando se está por lanzar una nueva colección en un desfile los días son igual de abrumadores —contestó Corazón y Ace asintió pero puso una mueca pensativa.

—¿Es sólo eso o estás molesto con el Mingo?

No le gustaba molestar a Rosi con sus preguntas, pero también quería ayudarlo. Su hermano era una persona extraña y complicada, siempre le daba miedo que terminara lastimándose en esa relación oscura y tormentosa.

Ace no tenía idea cómo era la vida de farándula que ostentaba Doflamingo, pero leyendo noticias en Internet divisó una donde ese hombre parecía envuelto en algún escándalo. Al parecer lo encontraron en alguna fiesta ilícita, pero tampoco decía muchos detalles. Esa era su vida, ¿no? La gente famosa siempre parecía estar rodeada de lujos, ornamentos exagerados, excesos extremos y escándalos desmedidos.

Aun así, sabía que todo eso afectaba a Rosi. Pudo notar la mueca triste en su rostro.

—Un poco de todo —contestó abatido—. Pareciera que pierde la cabeza cada vez que hay algo importante que hacer, sobre todo por esa gente con la que siempre está.

—Es como ser hermano de Paris Hilton o Britney —meditó Ace al pensar en la persona intensa que era Doflamingo y siempre perseguido por la prensa—, pero a ti parece escucharte.

—No siempre, a veces pareciera que en realidad no le importa lo que digo.

—¿Y no has pensado… tomar distancia?

Le dio un poco de miedo decir eso y lo dudó. Sentía que Rosi estaba metido en un limbo muy complejo. Era un círculo vicioso donde siempre repetía el mismo juego con Doflamingo. Eso no podía ser algo bueno para su salud mental.

—Sí —suspiró—. Lo he pensado, pero… alejarse de alguien importante no es tan sencillo. Al final terminamos aceptando todo de las personas que queremos.

—No si eso significa que salgas lastimado —aseguró Ace molesto y pegó un respingo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo—. Lo siento, Rosi… Sólo no quiero que el Mingo te dañe, lo mataré si lo hace.

Su comentario sacó una pequeña risa de Rosinante y se sintió feliz ante ese gesto. Al menos había logrado quitar esas mirada apesadumbrada de su rostro.

—Lo mismo haré con Sabo —advirtió Rosi y la mención de ese nombre le dejó sorprendido—. Vamos, Ace. No intentes disimularlo, los vi en el cumpleaños de Luffy.

—¡No viste nada!

—Claro, sólo estaban viendo el castillo desinflado por dentro, qué interesante.

Un gruñido salió de los labios apretados de Ace ante esa ironía. Sí, ya sabía que Rosi se dio cuenta, pero seguía dándole vergüenza que le recordara ese momento.

—Con Sabo no ocurre nada —aclaró.

—¿Bromeas? Si no paran de mirarse cada vez que están juntos en la misma habitación.

¿Cómo? ¿Que ellos qué? Esa afirmación le dejó impactado. ¿En serio los dos hacían eso? No lo había notado y oírlo sólo provocó que su cara se tiña de rojo.

—Aun así, no somos nada.

—¿Y qué te impide serlo? —Rosinante se cruzó de brazos y lo miró expectante.

Ace no tenía una respuesta clara para esa pregunta. No sabía qué le impedía ahora mismo llamar a Sabo y decirle que quería estar con él. Quizá porque no se sentía listo. Su cabeza aún era un lío y no decidía si en serio estaba preparado para afrontar esa relación. Ellos tuvieron algo muy lindo en la adolescencia, pero no estaba seguro que fuese a ser igual. ¿Y si las cosas salían mal?

Además, estaba Luffy en el medio. Ya demasiado fue que el niño se haya encariñado con Smoker, pero las cosas salieron mal. No estaba listo para ilusionarlo con la posibilidad de sus dos padres “juntos” para que luego terminara todo hecho un desastre.

—No tengo cabeza para pensar en eso —confesó—. Además con ese tipo que apareció… No sé aún qué hacer con eso.

—¿Piensas llamarlo?

—No lo sé…

—Puedo acompañarte si no quieres ir solo —ofreció Rosi—. Me quedaré cerca mientras conversas con él si lo prefieres.

Permaneció un rato pensando en esa opción. No era mala idea. Si Rosinante estaba ahí, un poco más de seguridad le daba pensar en hablar con Rayleigh y más sobre el tema que iban a compartir.

Si era en realidad una clase de psicópata asesino, Ace prefería verlo en un lugar donde haya testigos, aunque quizás había visto demasiadas películas y estaba algo paranóico. Aceptó el consejo de Rosi y se contactó con Rayleigh. Prefirió enviarle un mensaje porque no tenía ganas de hablar con él. Sólo le escribió recordándole quién era y que tenía tiempo libre para hablar si quería. Luego de enviar el mensaje, Ace dejó su teléfono a un lado como si le hubiera dado corriente y respiró profundo. Quería saber qué tenía ese viejo para decirle, pero le estresaba tener que pasar por esa situación.

Luffy regresó de los juegos con Law siguiéndole. El niño se tiró encima de su papá para sentarse en sus piernas mientras se reía. Luffy tenía la mística habilidad de hacerle olvidar todos los problemas en un instante.

—¡Papá, escalé el tobogán yo solo! —aseguró Luffy completamente orgulloso. ¿Escalar? ¿No eran para deslizarse los toboganes? No planeaba cuestionarlo—. Quiero helado.

—Luffy, acabas de comer.

—¡Helado~!

—Bien… pero no aquí, podemos comer en otro lugar —aceptó porque también quería comer helado—. ¿También quieres uno, Law?

El niño pareció pensarlo. Se sentó junto a Corazón luego de regresar de los juegos y asintió para responderle a Ace.

—Quiero de chocolate.

—¡Yo también, quiero uno igual que mi Torao!

—No soy tuyo.

—¡Sí eres! —Luffy hizo un puchero enojado y miró a Rosinante exigente—. Tío, dile que es mi Torao.

Rosi sonrió con nerviosismo. Los niños siempre tenían ese tipo de peleas y Luffy hacía muchos berrinches para recibir la atención de todos, eso incluía a su primo. El enano posesivo creía que todo le pertenecía, hasta algunas personas, como todos ellos por ejemplo.

—¿Por qué no quieres, Law? —preguntó a su hijo y éste se cruzó de brazos. Rosi sonrió viéndolo avergonzado.

—Porque… no —Law intentó ignorar los ojos enormes y casi llorosos de Luffy pero fue imposible. No quería que haga un escándalo allí. Suspiró con hastío—. Agh, está bien.

—Sí, mi Torao~

Luffy festejó muy contento y Ace lo miró como si fuera alguna clase de pequeño demonio rebotando en sus piernas feliz al ver su maldad realizada. Bueno, no era tan grave. Sólo se trataba de unos niños jugando y Luffy era muy mimado por todo el mundo. Cuando fuese creciendo cambiaría y tal vez dejara en paz a Law. Al menos se llevaban bien y sus discusiones eran tontas, pero siempre había mucho cariño entre los dos. Peor sería si fuese lo contrario y ambos niños se maltrataran al punto de tener que separarlos como animales salvajes.

Acarició el cabello de su bebé mientras éste decidía qué otros sabores de helado quería y recibió un mensaje. Ace vio que se trataba de Rayleigh. El hombre le decía que podían verse hoy mismo y eso un poco de pánico le generó.

No podía ir a ese encuentro con Rosi y los niños, pero tampoco sabía si volvería a tener esa misma impronta para querer enfrentarlo. Le respondió que sí.

Decidieron verse en un café. Enfrente había un parque donde Rosi se quedaría con los niños y estaría atento por si Ace lo necesitaba. Eso era suficiente, no necesitaba que estuviera a su lado. Cambió mucho desde esa épocas donde lo acompañaba a sus consultas médicas y le sostenía el cabello mientras vomitaba o se destruía en llanto porque iba a tener un bebé. Todo eso quedó en el pasado. Ahora, debía enfrentar otra parte de su historia a la que nunca tuvo oportunidad de desmenuzar.

Las personas en general quieren saber sus orígenes, de dónde vienen o quienes fueron sus ancestros. Ace no necesitaba nada de eso, aunque quizá creyó que no lo necesitaba porque su padre era un imbécil y casi no tenía información sobre su mamá. ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba además de resignarse a no saber nada? Ahora, Rayleigh le ofrecía posibilidades para explorar que lo asustaban. Aun así, quería saber.

Esa era su historia y también la de Luffy, porque era su hijo. Por más que no haya conocido a esas personas ni lo hayan criado como padres, de alguna forma estaban conectados a él y a Luffy.

Esperó en una mesa cerca de la ventana, allí podía ver directamente el parque donde personas lo esperaban, y se pidió un té. No tenía estómago después de comer tanta chatarra. Miró su celular hasta que alguien le habló.

—Qué bueno que hayas venido —dijo Rayleigh cuando lo vio y se sentó frente a él.

—Sí, bueno… —comenzó Ace sin saber cómo debía iniciar esa conversación—. Supongo que quería saber qué querías decirme sobre mis... padres.

Rayleigh pareció quedarse pensativo durante unos instantes y Ace pensó que quizá no deberían haber tenido este encuentro. Se sentía incómodo y fuera de lugar. ¿Tal vez hubiera sido mejor tener esa conversación por teléfono? Él no era un cobarde que buscara huir, pero en ese momento se sintió muy molesto por la situación.

—Sabes —habló Rayleigh finalmente. Tenía una voz amable, como un viejo sabio que cuenta historias que logran tranquilizar hasta a la bestia más temida—, cuando Roger murió sabía que él tuvo un hijo con Rouge, pero jamás supe dónde estabas. Ella falleció y tú desapareciste, pero me aseguraron que eras unas niña y…

—Sí, sí, me imagino —Ace lo cortó al instante. No quería oír eso—. Es complicado pero… yo decidí esto.

No iba a explicarle a ese tipo todos los problemas que tuvo para aceptarse como realmente era ni las cosas que pasó. Si quería entenderlo bien y si no tampoco le importaba. Estaban allí para hablar de otra cosa.

—En ese caso te he buscado con el nombre equivocado —meditó Rayleigh poniendo una mano en su mentón—. Eso explica por qué fue difícil encontrarte.

—Por eso y porque Garp se ocupó de esconderme —aclaró Ace y pareció sorprender a ese hombre. Si no figuraba en ningún lugar, era porque Garp se encargó de alejarlo de los vínculos hacia Roger—. Vivo con él hace algunos años.

—Ya veo.

Bebió su té y Rayleigh pidió café. Parecía de esos señores que disfrutaban más las conversaciones con whiskey o ron en el medio, pero no era el momento ni ellos amigos o algo parecido para compartir ese tipo de bebidas. Esto era algo serio.

—Ya tienes como veinte años, ¿verdad? —preguntó y Ace asintió—. Más o menos tenía tu edad cuando conocí Roger. Me recuerdas a él, aunque tu cara es definitivamente la de tu madre.

Otra vez eso. ¿En serio Ace se parecía a ella? Le daba mucha curiosidad pensarlo.

Rayleigh había llevado un sobre bastante grande consigo que apenas notó. Ace lo vio con atención mientras buscaba algo allí y le tendió un papel, se trataba de una foto. Sus ojos se abrieron impresionados al verla. Estaba vieja y algo gastada, pero se distinguía perfectamente. Había varias personas, parecía ser una fiesta por la decoración del lugar y el movimiento que se vislumbraba al fondo. Aun así, Ace notó a la mujer con cabello claro y al hombre de bigote que la acompaña. Junto a él parecía estar Rayleigh, aunque más joven y con color en el cabello y la barba.

Se concentró en las personas que más llamaron su atención. Él parecía feliz y reía. Ella era… hermosa. Sus ojos, las pecas, todo; Ace se reconoció allí y fue muy extraño. Por un instante se preguntó si se hubiera visto como Rouge si decidía ser  _ cisgénero _ , pero era bastante tonto pensar en eso. Ace era una persona diferente a su madre. Aunque su cabello era como el de Roger. ¿Así que a él le debía ese nido de pájaros en su cabeza? Qué sorpresa.

Rayleigh le habló un poco del contexto de la foto, de las personas que allí estaban y le formó un cuadro en su cabeza que Ace jamás creyó ser capaz de imaginar. Parecían personas bastante normales, pero la historia se oscureció inevitablemente.

Según aquel tipo, Roger era algo  _ peculiar _ . Formó un negocio fuerte y muchos enemigos. Vivió como quiso e hizo todo lo que sus deseos le guiaron. Por alguna razón, mientras escuchaba, Ace no se sintió molesto al oírlo. Era como escuchar un cuento, algo ficticio, y no la historia de una persona tan cercana a él como su padre biológico. Por él fue que tenía esa vida donde tuvo que esconderse en el medio de la nada sin su madre. A pesar de eso y de todos los problemas que vinieron después, Ace no renegaba de la vida que le tocó. También tenía muchas cosas buenas. Así que no estaba enojado con Roger, al menos ya no como antes.

—El niño que estaba contigo el otro día —mencionó Rayleigh—, ¿es tu hijo?

Pensó en Luffy inmediatamente y su mirada se deslizó un segundo hacia el parque de enfrente. No alcanzaba a verlo pero sabía que estaba allí divirtiéndose con Rosi y Law. Sonrió al pensar en él.

—Sí, lo es —contestó—. Era muy joven cuando nació, pero salió bastante bien.

En realidad, todo fue muy difícil y cada día representaba un nuevo obstáculo que atravesar. Aun así, los momentos de felicidad que obtenía eran suficiente estímulo para poder seguir.

—Me recuerda a Roger en realidad —comentó el viejo con una sonrisa—. Tiene su mismo entusiasmo.

No estaba seguro si su hijo podía tener algo similar a Roger sin haberlo conocido, pero tampoco lo descartaría. Luffy tenía mucha energía y vivía todo con un frenesí que era difícil de explicar. Muchas veces sentía que no podía seguir el ritmo de su intenso niño, pero lo lograba de alguna forma. ¿En serio Roger había sido así? Seguía sin creer que el entusiasmo se pudiera heredar. Los rasgos de la personalidad eran algo que uno creaba, no que se heredan a través de lazos de sangre, aunque mucha idea sobre eso no tenía. De todas formas, era una locura.

¿Y si se trataba de alguna reencarnación? Ace debería dejar de ver esas teorías en Internet de clones, secuestros y eventos paranormales antes de irse a dormir, ya le estaban afectando.

También le contó un poco de él al viejo. Sobre qué hacía de su vida, qué estudiaba y las cosas que le gustaban. No demasiado, sólo algunas pequeñas tonterías. Fue un momento bastante extraño y aún no sabía cómo terminar de catalogarlo. Hablar con ese hombre era como hablar con una parte de Roger que aún seguía viva o esa impresión le dio. Esta conversación sería lo más cerca que estaría de hablar con su padre biológico y se sentía demasiado raro. No lo necesitaba, pero admitía que un poco interesante le resultaba. Se encontró oyendo con atención cada una de las palabras que ese tipo le decía.

Cuando creyó que sería suficiente, Rayleigh le dijo que aún había algo más que quería hablar con él.

—Todo el mundo se preocupa por el dinero que dejó Roger —dijo de una forma muy liviana y Ace lo miró sorprendido viéndolo sacar unos papeles que parecían viejos, pero podían leerse con claridad—. Lo cierto es que eso ya no existe, pero tu madre te dejó esto.

No entendió al principio a qué se refería con “esto” y miró los papeles con atención. Guardó silencio por varios instantes mientras leí y volvió a hacerlo varias veces porque no podía creer que eso fuese lo que pensaba.

Las escrituras de una casa.

—Era de Rouge —explicó Rayleigh mientras Ace no salía de su asombro—. Allí incluso naciste, así que es tuya.

Le pareció una locura. ¿En serio esa casa era para él de su madre? ¿Aquel viejo guardó las escrituras tanto tiempo para dárselas? Era demasiado irreal. ¿Por qué querría renunciar así a un propiedad? Ace se impresionó por la lealtad que demostraba a sus amigos, pero sintió que no podía aceptarla.

—Yo no… la conocí —dijo dejando los papeles en la mesa y acercándolos a Rayleigh—. Además ella seguro pensó en dejársela a su  _ hija  _ y no a  _ mí _ .

Dolía pensar en eso. No imaginaba que podría haberle dicho a Rouge o Roger sobre la decisión que tomó sobre su identidad. Muchas personas trans —como la hermana de Izo— tenían que vivir el trauma o la compleja situación de comunicarle a su familia, sus padres, qué les estaba ocurriendo. En el caso de Ace nunca fue así. No existió un “salir del closet” sobre su identidad de género o sobre su sexualidad, como le ocurría a otra gente. Nunca sintió ese miedo porque sus padres lo juzgaran porque él siempre estuvo solo y los pocos que tenía a su alrededor no le recriminaron sus decisiones. De todas formas, no podía afirmar que su situación era mejor. Tuvo muchas cosas en contra a la hora de poder vivir como realmente era. Aun así, quizá le importaría la opinión de sus padres si éstos estuvieran vivos.

Tal vez sería una vergüenza para ellos o no. Era incapaz de comprobarlo. ¿Qué pensarían sobre sus decisiones? ¿Sobre Luffy? ¿Sobre Sabo? Nunca tendría respuesta a sus preguntas, pero la mirada cálida de Rayleigh le dio una idea de qué podría esperar.

Aquel hombre le sonrió comprensivo y volvió a darle los papeles.

—Es tuya —aseguró de nuevo—. Tú eres su hijo y te aseguro que te amaría de la misma forma.

Rayleigh tampoco podía confirmar sus palabras, pero habló con una certeza que a Ace le fue imposible de refutar. Miró una vez más aquellos papeles y pensó qué podría hacer él con una casa, no tenía idea ni siquiera cómo leer ese documento para entenderlo mejor. También le entregó unas llaves y le explicó cómo llegar. Dijo que nadie vivía allí, pero de vez en cuando solía visitarla. ¿Ahora sería su turno? Era pronto para pensar en eso.

Guardó aquellos papeles y se retiró del café luego de despedirse de ese hombre. Regresó con su hijo quien se divertía en el sube y baja con Law. Apretó entre sus manos el sobre que Rayleigh le dejó y pensó que quizá luego podría observarlo bien para tomar una decisión sobre eso.


	37. Chapter 37

Luego de oír el sonido de la alarma, Ace miró el termómetro y comprobó que decía más de 38°. Su hijo tenía fiebre, pero eso era normal en la varicela. No tenía idea cómo pasó el contagio. Primero fue Law quien contrajo la enfermedad y al poco tiempo Luffy. El niño se metía en la cama de su primo continuamente, era casi imposible que no se contagiaran. Aun así, el médico aseguró que en unos días estarían mejor. El problema radicaba en impedir que Luffy se rascara.

Law intentaba aguantar, pero el más pequeño era un salvaje. Ace le dijo que le quedarían muchas marcas si se rascaba, pero Luffy lo ignoró. Así que decidió atarle guantes de cocina a las manos para evitar que se arranque ese sarpullido infernal. Ambos tenían el cuerpo minado de ronchas enormes, fiebre y cansancio.

No fueron a la escuela y tuvieron que avisar el motivo de por qué faltarían. La maestra de Law dijo que enviaría tarea mientras que Luffy sólo se deprimió por no poder ver a sus amigos. Ya se imaginaba la epidemia de varicela que podría llegar a desatar, aunque era una enfermedad bastante común y todos los niños la tenían. Ace tenía más o menos la edad de Luffy cuando le ocurrió, pero se acordaba muy poco.

Intentaron mimarlos para que olvidaran el malestar, al menos por un rato. Los niños se instalaron en la cama de Law juntos y llevaron un televisor allí para que pudieran ver dibujos animados o películas mientras se recuperaban. Corazón hizo onigiris para ambos. Luffy no perdió el apetito a pesar de la enfermedad. Cuando se lo comentó a Ivan, oyó cómo se reía a través del teléfono y le aseguró que ningún enfermo que come muere, así que los niños sobrevivirían.

Ace dejó a los niños con un dibujo animado de perros que a Luffy le encantaba y se fue a prepararles sopa. Ya era la hora de la comida y quería darles algo para que tuvieran la panza llena antes de tomar la medicina. No era una fiebre demasiado alta, pero le preocupaba que subiera más. Law ya estaba mejorando, pero Luffy seguía muy quisquilloso y lloraba todo el tiempo porque sus ronchas le picaban. Le colocó algunas cremas para relajar el ardor y la molestia, pero eso sólo hacía efecto por un rato. Esperaba que esto se terminara pronto.

El timbre de la casa sonó y Ace se imaginó al instante quién podría ser. Cuando abrió la puerta, sonrió al ver a Sabo al otro lado.

—Traje las cosas que me pediste —mencionó con una bolsa de la farmacia en la mano. Le pidió que comprara más ungüento para la comezón porque ya se le estaba terminando.

—Gracias —respondió—. El enfermo está viendo la televisión y yo le calentaba algo de sopa, ¿quieres un poco?

—No, estoy bien —dijo entrángole su compra a Ace—. Ehm… ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, puedo solo, ¿quieres ir al cuarto? Seguro le alegrará verte.

Sabo le sonrió y se dirigió a la habitación de donde venía el ruido de la televisión. Ese momento fue bastante  _ cotidiano _ . Nunca se imaginó que podría llegar a tener algo así con Sabo cuando lo reencontró, pero le alegraba saber que podían llevarse bien. Además, se preocupaba por Luffy y habían formado una relación cercana. Oyó los gritos de su hijo cuando Sabo entró a la habitación y sonrió. Podría acostumbrarse a vivir así.

Los viejos no estaban y Rosi se encontraba en su trabajo. Así que sólo serían ellos y los niños durante un rato. No le molestaba, ya había superado la ansiedad que le provocaba compartir espacio con Sabo, aunque a veces un poco nervioso se ponía cuando se miraban fijamente pero eso se debía a  _ otras cosas _ . Ace aún tenía muchos temas sin resolver, pero primero debía ocuparse de su hijo enfermo.

Colocó dos cuencos con sopa en una bandeja y se dirigió al cuarto. Sabo charlaba con los niños y les cambiaba los paños de agua fría, cosa que Ace estaba haciendo antes de irse a la cocina.

Luffy festejó alzando sus manos enguantadas al ver la comida. En esos momentos era cuando podía sacárselos, pero apenas lo veía rascarse tenía que volver a usarlos.

—Parece que alguien está un poco mejor —dijo Ace riéndose, pero la realidad era que aún faltaban algunos días para que se curen.

Luffy exigió su comida y Ace le dijo que esperara. Dejó la bandeja en la mesa para darles la comida a los niños. Sabo lo ayudó y los pequeños enfermos pudieron comer. La sopa no estaba demasiado caliente, así que Luffy se la tragó como si fuese un jugo y Law comió mucho más despacio. Trajo también unos onigiris para volver más interesante la comida y después les tocaba la medicina a los niños.

Ace les tocó la frente y sonrió al notar que ya no había tanta fiebre. Incluso parecían más animados. Luffy le explicó cosas de forma enérgica a Sabo.

—Entonces Torao se enfermó —dijo—. Luego a mí me empezó a picar, pero papá no me deja rascarme.

Sabo se rió al ver el puchero del niño. Esos días resultaban una tortura. Ojalá pronto terminara esa enfermedad. Algunas de las ronchas ya se estaban secando, pero aún tenía varias perfectamente vivas y enrojecidas.

—Está bien, así no te quedan marcas —contestó Sabo y acarició la cabeza del niño.

—El tío me dejó estar en la cama de Torao para que no se aburra —Luffy abrazó a su primo y éste exhaló un suspiro asfixiado.

—Creo que fue para que tú no te aburras —refutó Law y el otro niño se rió.

—Torao siempre tiene frío a la noche —le explicó a Sabo—. Pero ahora que duermo con él no tiene más frío ni sueños feos, ¿puedo dormir siempre con Torao, papá?

No reprimió la carcajada que le provocó esa pregunta de su hijo. Sabía que quería mucho a Law, pero el otro niño no parecía muy conforme. Aun así, no se quejaba cuando Luffy se metía en su cama o lo abrazaba sin pedir permiso. Quizá sólo le dieran vergüenza tantas muestras de cariño, pero así era Luffy. Ese enano hacía lo que quería y seguía pensando que podría solucionar todo con abrazos, aunque Ace esperaba que eso nunca cambiara de él.

—No, Luffy —contestó—. Torao… Digo, Law tiene su habitación y tú la tuya, no pueden dormir siempre juntos.

A veces, sin querer, se confundía por los apodos que su hijo inventaba. A Law no le gustaba que otras personas le dijeran Torao a excepción de Luffy, se enojaba cuando sus amigos de la escuela le decían así para molestarlo y allí en la casa a veces se confundían. Luffy tenía una voz fuerte y hablaba muy claro, tanto como para taladrar la cabeza de todos en su hogar e imponerles su forma de hablar. Ace incluso le decía Mingo a Doflamingo, como Luffy, pero eso era porque le resultaba divertido.

—Pero tiene pesadillas, ¡tengo que protegerlo!

—¡No tengo pesadillas! —se defendió Law. Luffy siempre decía cosas que lo avergonzaban.

—No te preocupes, Torao. Yo te cuido —Sonrió con mucha confianza y volvió a mirar a Sabo—. Cuando seamos grandes nos casaremos.

Law se cubrió la cara rojo de vergüenza y Ace se mordió los labios para no reírse. Pobre niño, Luffy lo quería demasiado.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo Sabo sorprendido y miró a Ace de reojo, quien sólo alzó los hombros sin saber qué decirle.

—Y viviremos en la casita que trajo el Mingo.

La sentencia de Luffy parecía definitiva. A veces los niños se perdían horas jugando en esa casa instalada en el jardín. Ace seguía pensando que fue un regalo exagerado, pero a los niños les gustaba. Quizá podrían dejarlos acampar allí cuando el verano estuviera más presente y las noches fueran agradables para estar a la intemperie.

—No quiero vivir allí —argumentó Law cruzándose de brazos—. Es muy pequeña.

—Pero es nuestra casa —Luffy hizo un puchero triste mirando a su primo—. ¡Y tiene un tobogán!

Los argumentos de sus hijo eran bastante válidos. Dejaron a los niños para que descansaran. Algo bueno que tenía Luffy era que no le costaba dormir, a diferencia de Law. Sin embargo, la enfermedad los dejaba muy cansados y lograban conciliar el sueño para disfrutar de una pequeña siesta en la tarde. Luffy se aferró a su primo como una garrapata y Ace cerró las cortinas para que la luz no los molestara.

Llevó los platos del almuerzo junto con Sabo y se preguntó si éste se iría ahora que había visto a Luffy, tampoco le importaría si quisiera quedarse.

No habían tenido momentos solos en realidad, pero Ace no sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo. Un poco anhelaba compartir más espacio con él solamente, pero también sabía que quizás eso significara hablar de ellos y de lo que pasó en el cumpleaños de Luffy. Todavía no sabía si quería hacerlo o qué quería de él en realidad. Ni siquiera estaba seguro qué pretendía Sabo.

Recordó cuando le dijo que quería estar con él, justo antes que le dijera que Luffy era su hijo. Eso parecía tan lejano que Ace creyó que ya debería haberse olvidado de sus palabras. Sabo dijo eso sin saber la verdad, ahora probablemente pensara algo muy distinto, pero ¿entonces por qué se besaron? Quizá sólo fue el calor del momento y la atracción que aún tenían. No podía negar que eso existía, si no jamás se hubieran acostado juntos y no estarían mirándose tanto cada vez que estaban en un mismo espacio, como le dijo Rosinante.

¿Todo el mundo notaría eso? Qué vergonzoso. Tal vez sólo fuesen ideas de Rosi, porque Ace no se sentía observado por Sabo. Bueno, quizás en este momento sí, pero era porque estaban los dos solos y esperaba que eso no fuera un problema.

Lavó los platos mientras conversaba con Sabo. Por suerte, la comodidad al hablar con él había sido algo que recuperaron. Su cuerpo ya —casi— no se sentía tensionado al estar a su lado mientras charlaban.

—Has estado ocupado —mencionó dejando los platos a un lado para que se secaran—. ¿Quieres beber algo?

Sabo aceptó y robaron un poco de jugo de Luffy.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —indagó—. Casi no hemos hablado últimamente.

—Tampoco tenemos por qué hacerlo —espetó Ace sin darse cuenta que quizá habló de mala forma, pero Sabo no se molestó—. Lo siento, es que… me encontré con alguien que me dejó un poco  _ aturdido _ .

No sintió que fuera incorrecto contarle eso a él, porque era una de las pocas personas que sabía quiénes eran sus padre biológicos. Pudo sentir la intriga en los ojos de Sabo y Ace suspiró resignado.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te conté sobre mis padres? —preguntó por las dudas, porque había sido hace mucho tiempo y quizá Sabo no lo recordaba, pero éste asintió muy seguro, así que continuó—. Bueno… me encontré con  _ alguien _ conocido de ellos.

Le explicó más o menos cómo fue su encuentro con Rayleigh, las cosas que le contó y todos esos papeles que le dio. Sabo lo escuchó, pero se mostró muy sorprendido. No tenía un motivo real para estar contándole esto, sólo quería desahogarse con alguien. Le dijo a Rosi y también a los viejos, pero ellos se preocupaban por su seguridad y les daba miedo que algo le ocurriera. Ace todavía no sabía qué sentir sobre esa “herencia” que acaba de descubrir ni que hacer con ella. No le parecía correcto dejar ese asunto olvidado, pero tampoco sabía si debía ir o qué hacer.

—Es genial, Ace —comentó Sabo y sus palabras parecían contener una felicidad genuina—. ¿Irás a verla?

—No lo sé… Es algo lejos —contestó—. No me siento con muchos ánimos últimamente.

—Si quieres puedo acompañarte —ofreció Sabo y al instante pareció arrepentirse, como si hubiera dicho algo malo—. Me refiero a… que puedo ir así no tienes que hacerlo solo, pero está bien si prefieres que no vaya.

Fue una sorpresa esa propuesta y le sonrió. La presencia de Sabo quizá le recordaría dónde estaba parado y qué eran las cosas importantes mientras recorriera ese lugar que era parte de su historia. Aceptó esa idea y pensó que tal vez fuese algo provechoso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El viaje fue más largo de lo que esperó. La casa se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad donde los edificios dejaban de existir y las casas comenzaban a ser cada vez menos notorias siendo reemplazadas por campo y verdes pastizales. Para llegar allá era necesario tomar un tren y viajar un rato. Sabo lo encontró en la estación y estuvieron un tiempo intentando descifrar a cuál debían subir.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que decidieron hacer ese pequeño viaje. Luffy estaba recuperado de su varicela y sin marcas en el cuerpo. Ahora ya asistía al jardín y hoy fue con Rosi a la casa de Bellemere para jugar con las hijas de ella. Ace decidió aprovechar ese día libre para poder verificar la casa de su madre.

Consiguieron asientos, no viajaba mucha gente a esa hora, así que pudieron ir cómodos. Sabo sacó unos auriculares y le ofreció escuchar música en su celular. Un poco se alegró al aceptar su compañía, porque tener que hacer ese viaje solo sería muy aburrido.

La hora en el tren se les pasó muy rápido mientras oían canciones y Ace miraba las listas de reproducción que Sabo tenía. Eran variadas y también tenía muchos podcast con nombres interesantes. Anotó algunos para oír más tarde cuando estuviera solo.

Cuando llegaron a su estación, comenzaron a caminar hacia donde, supuestamente, estaba la casa.

—Me recuerda a donde vivíamos —comentó Sabo mirando a su alrededor.

El barrio apenas poblado también le dio un aire familiar. Era extraño caminar juntos por un lugar que les traía recuerdos de la infancia.

—Sí, un poco —contestó—. Aunque las casas son mucho más grandes, no creo que a Dadan le gustara vivir aquí.

Sabo se rió por su comentario y mencionaron algunas anécdotas de cuando hacían travesuras que molestaban a esa mujer. Ella les gritaba mucho pero también tenía una increíble paciencia para tratar con dos niños tan inquietos como lo eran. Ace se quejaba mucho de Luffy, pero cuando fue pequeño también causó muchos problemas y cosas peores.

Llegaron a la dirección correspondiente o eso creyó Ace. Según el mapa de Internet, allí era y tragó saliva. El pasto no estaba demasiado largo y por fuera lucía bastante bien. Quizá Rayleigh la había estado cuidando todo este tiempo, aunque sí se notaba que era una casa vieja, pero también parecía muy grande a simple vista.

Buscó en su bolsillo las llaves y entraron perfectamente en la cerradura. Bueno, al menos sí era el lugar y no se equivocaron, Ace no quería pasar vergüenza al entrar por error a la casa de personas desconocidas.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontraron con un gran salón oscuro. El olor a tierra y encierro los atacó. Nadie vivía allí hace demasiados años, pero no se veía destruído el lugar. Abrieron las ventanas para dejar entrar el sol y el aire. Era una casa grande, tenía varias habitaciones y unos pocos muebles cubiertos por sábanas. Parecía que muchas cosas habían quedado allí durante todo ese tiempo.

Le recordó a esas casas de campo de las novelas de vaqueros que veía con Dadan en la televisión, pero más pequeña. Recorrió los cuartos y Sabo también lo hizo junto a él. Le sorprendió encontrar ropa en los armarios, cajas con cosas y hasta vajilla en las alacenas. En una de las habitaciones encontró varios vestidos, algunos rotos por el tiempo y otros intactos.

Buscó en las cajas. Encontró libros, fotos y algunas cosas más. Quitó el polvo que había en las sillas y en la mesa de la sala para poder instalarse allí a revisar todas esas cosas.

Sabo apareció para sentarse junto a él y mirar lo que encontró.

—Es tu mamá —aseguró y Ace se sorprendió porque lo adivinó—. Eres igual a ella.

—Un poco, supongo —Alzó los hombros mirando las fotos.

Rouge lucía siempre sonriente y serena, le hubiera gustado conocerla o poder oír su voz. Verla en esas imágenes le hacía experimentar un sentimiento cercano, como si en sus recuerdos esa persona ya estuviera instalada, pero tal vez se debiera a que tenían un rostro similar y se veía reflejado en ella. Aun así, sentía que esa persona del pasado era ajena a él, a su vida y su desarrollo. Aun así, quería seguir viendo.

—También es hermosa —comentó Sabo y miró a Ace de reojo. ¿Estaba diciendo de forma indirecta que él lo era?—. Creo que… no te pareces mucho a tu papá.

—Tenía cara de viejo loco y borracho —dijo Ace pasándole una foto donde aparecía Roger.

—Parece uno de esos ebrios divertidos.

Bueno, en realidad siempre lucía riendo y Rouge parecía feliz junto a él. Qué raro. Siempre pensó que Roger era un tipo egoísta que la abandonó, pero lucían bastante unidos en esas imágenes. Tampoco podía asegurar cómo era su relación por unas fotos, sería un análisis muy superficial, pero no tenía más evidencias.

Pensó en llevarse algunas de esas fotos. No creía que fuese a quedarse con las cosas que había allí, aunque ni siquiera estaba seguro qué haría con ese lugar. Ahora que ya lo había visto y sabía que era real, debería comenzar a pensar al respecto. Esa casa había sido parte de la vida de su mamá, su refugio donde Ace nació y vivió sus últimos momentos. Sin embargo, su propia vida no estaba dentro de esas paredes. Por más que allí haya comenzado, no se imaginaba viviendo en aquel lugar.

Tal vez podría mostrarle a Luffy cómo lucía su  _ abuela _ y hablarle un poco más sobre esas personas que formaban parte de su árbol genealógico de alguna manera. Posiblemente lo mejor sería esperar a que el niño fuera más grande para contarle sobre cómo Gold Roger, un famoso criminal, era su abuelo biológico. Luffy hablaba mucho y no quería que se le escapara ese detalle por ahí, se supone que era un secreto, aunque ya habían pasado bastantes años desde la muerte de ese hombre.

Guardó un par de fotos y dejó el resto de cosas donde las encontró. Quizá no era correcto estar revisando ese lugar con una historia ajena a él, a su persona y su conocimiento. Allí fue donde nació y su madre lo nombró de esa forma que no le gustaba, y murió pensando que era una niña. Ace sintió que no debería estar allí. Lo que quedaba de Rouge en ese lugar no lo estaba esperando a él, sino a su hija y tuvo ganas de irse, pero la mano de Sabo en su hombro le impidió hacerlo.

Ese pequeño toque fue suficiente para que se mantuviera firme sobre sus pies y respiró hondo. Quizá no fuera lo que su madre esperaba, pero era lo que él decidió ser. Si era feliz, probablemente eso era suficiente para Rouge.

—Creo que ya me quiero ir —dijo Ace cansado viendo cómo el sol comenzaba a bajar.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, creo que ya vi suficiente.

Sabo lo ayudó a cerrar las ventanas y dejar todo como estaba cuando entraron. No estaba seguro cuándo volvería a ir, pero ya lo pensaría. Esa era la casa de su madre, ¿y ahora era suya? Sí, eso suponía.

—¿Piensas hacer algo con la casa? —preguntó Sabo mientras Ace cerraba la puerta con llave.

—Aún no lo sé —contestó acercándose a él—. Está algo lejos del centro y… tampoco es un lugar donde quiera vivir.

Todas sus actividades y su vida se desarrollaba muy lejos de allí. No era un lugar donde pudiera vivir y cumplir todo lo que quería hacer. Además, tampoco se imaginaba viviendo allí solo con Luffy. El niño lo mataría si lo alejaba tanto de su primo, los abuelos y Rosi. Ni siquiera Ace quería alejarse de ellos.

—Podrías venderla —le sugirió Sabo y Ace lo pensó. Tal vez fuera una buena opción, pero por el momento no tenía ningún plan en particular.

Caminaron de regreso a la estación de trenes. Sus pasos eran lentos y perezosos mientras compartían ese trayecto en silencio.

—Gracias por haberme acompañado, Sabo —dijo con una sonrisa—. En serio habría sido muy  _ agotador _ venir solo.

No sólo se refería a cansancio físico, sino también emocional. Todavía se sentía aturdido por todo lo que había visto, pero con Sabo allí podía distraerse y pensar en algo que no fuesen esos recuerdos o los sentimientos encontrados que le generó haber entrado en aquel lugar.

—Me alegra que me hayas dejado venir.

Esas palabras fueron reconfortantes. Ace miró al frente mientras caminaban y apenas notó que sus manos se rozaron mientras andaban. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta el momento exacto en que sus dedos se entrelazaron, pero no se atrevió a soltar la calidez de esa mano hasta que llegaron a la estación de trenes.

Se sentaron juntos, más cerca que el viaje de ida, y volvieron a escuchar música con los mismos auriculares. Ace se sintió cansado y bostezó. En ese momento, no le importaron sus dudas o inseguridades. Se sintió cómodo con Sabo, tanto que se atrevió a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro como hacía cuando era niño y siempre le daba sueño inesperadamente por la narcolepsia.

Sabo no dijo nada, como si no hubiera sentido el movimiento, y siguió concentrado mirando hacia la ventana. Así estaba bien, no necesitaban hablar de eso, al menos ahora.

—Ace —Sabo lo llamó y tuvo que esforzarse en abrir sus ojos, ya estaba comenzando a quedarse dormido—. ¿Podríamos… volver a salir un día de estos?

No entendió a qué se refería exactamente, pero Ace supuso que hablaba de una salida como esa donde iban a un lugar o algo así. Eso le parecía bien. Su cerebro no estaba funcionando en ese momento por completo, así que olvidó entrar en pánico ante el real significado de lo que estaba pasando. Sólo pensó que se sentía muy cómodo allí y quería dormir.

—Sí —contestó de todas maneras mientras acomodaba mejor su cabeza en el hombro de Sabo—. Me gustaría…

Su voz casi salió como un susurro, pero estaban demasiado cerca como para que no lo oyera. Si Sabo le contestó algo, Ace no lo supo porque al instante cayó dormido y no se despertó hasta que llegaron a su destino.


	38. Chapter 38

—¿A dónde vas?

Ace pensó que debía ser una broma. ¿Cómo es posible que siempre que estaba a punto de salir con  _ alguien _ su celoso hijo se ponía a hacer berrinches? Apenas se estaba vistiendo y secándose el cabello luego de bañarse cuando Luffy apareció ofendido en el marco de la puerta. El niño tenía el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y una mirada de reproche.

—Tengo que salir, Luffy —contestó dejando la toalla a un lado para peinarse y oyó al niño quejarse.

—¡Yo quiero ir! ¿Dónde vas, papá?

—¿Cómo estás seguro que quieres ir si no sabes a dónde voy? Quizás es un lugar aburrido.

—No, porque pareces feliz.

Esas palabras le sorprendieron. ¿En serio lucía feliz? Tal vez sólo fuera impresión de Luffy, pero un poco emocionado estaba por esa salida.

Sí, se vería con Sabo en calidad de… ¿cita? Según Rosi, era una cita. No sabía si podía llamar eso así. Sólo iban a verse y punto. ¿Por qué debía calificarlo como ese tipo de salida? Ellos ya se conocían y pasaron muchísimas cosas juntos, incluso tuvieron un hijo, así que no creía que tuvieran “citas” como dos desconocidos que estaban probando si tenían química juntos.

Aun así, se sentía nervioso. Su garganta estaba cerrada, tanto que a veces tenía que suspirar porque sentía que iba a ahogarse. Sólo era Sabo, se repetía. Conocía cómo era, la forma en que hablaba y cómo se movía. No tenía por qué sentirse así, como si estuviera a punto de salir con un chico que apenas conocía.

Miró la hora y se dio cuenta que estaba un poco retrasado. Buscó su abrigo e intentó ignorar los lloriqueos de Luffy que lo seguía para todos lados.

—Vamos, hijo —suspiró cansado colocándose su abrigo e inclinándose para levantar a Luffy entre sus brazos, quien parecía más enojado aún—. Te prometo que te traeré chocolate Kinder cuando vuelva.

Ese pequeño soborno pareció surtir efecto y vio brillo en los ojos del niño. Ace sonrió sintiéndose triunfante.

—Bueno…

—Me tienes que dar un beso si quieres tu chocolate —advirtió y Luffy siguió con su puchero, pero se acercó a él.

Los pequeños brazos se aferraron a sus hombros y recibió un beso en la mejilla. Apretó a su niño contra él y le dio más besos en el rostro hasta que lo oyó reír contento. Luffy era fácil de distraer y se olvidaba rápido de sus enojos.

—Quiero un chocolate ENORME —advirtió el niño y estiró sus brazos indicando el tamaño del chocolate que quería.

—No sé, depende si te portas bien mientras no estoy.

—¡Siempre me porto bien!

Sabía que eso era mentira, pero no tenía tiempo de ponerse a discutir con su hijo. Caminó con Luffy en sus brazos hasta la cocina. Allí estaba Rosi con los viejos y Law. Sintió las miradas juzgadoras de los ancianos, porque sabían todo ya. Estaban al tanto que su relación con Smoker terminó y que ahora se vería con Sabo. Era molesto sentirse así de observado, pero ellos no tomaban sus decisiones.

—¡Papá no me quiere llevar, abuelo! —Se quejó Luffy y estiró los brazos para que Sengoku lo sostuviera.

—Déjalo ir —espetó Garp quien parecía estar intentando enseñarle a jugar a las cartas a Law—. Aquí la pasaremos mejor.

—Ya me imagino —suspiró Ace poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Volveré en un rato.

—Llámanos cualquier cosa —mencionó Rosinante—. Y  **cuídate** mucho, Ace.

Sintió escalofríos al oírlo. No era necesario ese doble sentido tan descarado, ya sabía que no debía hacer  _ esas cosas _ sin protección. Además, se verían en un shopping, por lo que no pasaría nada de eso. Podían hacer otras cosas que no tuvieran que ver con sexo. Parecía que sólo por ser joven no tenía en la cabeza otra cosa que no fuera eso. Qué molestia.

Salió de su casa con el sol siguiéndole de cerca. La tarde estaba fresca, apenas corría una brisa agradable primaveral. Quizá más tarde hiciera frío, pero eso no le preocupaba.

Tendría que recordar comprar ese chocolate para Luffy si quería que lo dejara entrar a casa, pero el niño lo perdonaba bastante fácil. Aunque se quejara, esa salida no era algo con tinte familiar o eso pensaba. Sabo le había enviado un mensaje hace unos días diciendo que se estrenó una película de superhéroes que, al parecer, no había tenido mala crítica y parecía divertida. Esa clase de basura fílmica eran los placeres culpables que le gustaba disfrutar y era consciente que a Sabo le pasaba lo mismo. Le preguntó si quería ir a verla y Ace, después de pensarlo un poco, aceptó.

Esa película no era para niños y ninguno de los dos sugirió ir con Luffy. Eso significaba que estarían solos, al menos eso creía. Tal vez Sabo se lo dijo porque no tenía nadie más con quien ir, pero después de ese viaje en tren cuando fueron a la casa de su madre las cosas entre ellos quedaron algo  _ movilizadas _ .

Tenían que hablar. Ya no podían seguir así fingiendo que nada ocurría. Se atraían, eso era innegable. Aun así, ¿qué harían con eso? Ace ya no estaba tan seguro si quería continuar con su postura de “lo único que no une es Luffy”, pero tampoco sabía si podían formar  _ algo más _ . Esperaba que en esta salida, en este tiempo solos de intimidad, pudieran poner en claro algunas cuestiones sobre su relación.

Cuando llegó, no vio a Sabo por ningún lado y pensó que quizás había llegado temprano. Estuvo a punto de sacar su celular hasta sintió alguien que lo tomaba por la espalda y Ace se asustó tomando esos brazos con intención de retorcerlos, pero enseguida lo soltó cuando oyó gemidos de dolor y reconoció a Sabo.

—Lo siento, lo siento —dijo rápidamente Ace—. ¡Es tu culpa por querer asustarme!

—Fue muy tentador —contestó acariciando sus brazos y miró con una ceja arqueada—. Mierda, ¿desde cuándo tienes tanta fuerza?

—Hago karate hace algún tiempo —contestó sin recordar si ya se lo había contado antes o no..

—Eso explica por qué estás tan  _ trabado _ —meditó Sabo y le sonrió—. De hecho, te ves bien así.

Sintió un poco de pena por ese comentario y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Cállate —suspiró pero aun así sonrió.

Entraron para dirigirse al cine. Sabo ya tenía las entradas compradas y no aceptó el dinero de Ace cuando le quiso pagar, dijo que la próxima podría pagar él. ¿Próxima? Primero deberían pasar esa primera vez antes de pensar en la siguiente, pero no creía que fuera a salir mal. Era Sabo después de todo con quien estaba, y siempre la pasaba bien con él.

Decidió comprar un balde de palomitas. Uno muy grande porque ambos comían mucho. De hecho, estaban en la fila comiendo antes de entrar a la sala. Y después se preguntaba de dónde Luffy había sacado esa ansiedad oral por la comida, si ellos eran un par de bestias.

No había mucha gente en la sala porque la película se había estrenado hace unas cuantas semanas y probablemente pronto la quitarían de la cartelera. Ellos eran los únicos en su fila, justo en el medio y podían ver perfectamente la pantalla. Recordó con Sabo las veces que se escapaban para entrar al cine de niños, ese espacio tan pequeño y destruído que apenas entraban unas cuantas personas no se parecía nada a ese cine donde estaban. Las butacas eran grandes, cómodas, y Ace pensó que podría dormirse allí pero intentaría no hacerlo. Aunque sabía que, si tenía sueño, ni esa pantalla gigante ni el sonido fuerte podría impedir que cayera rendido. De todas formas, no se sentía cansado.

—Tienes algo en el pelo —dijo Ace viendo un pequeño trozo de palomita entre los mechones rubios. ¿Cómo había llegado allí?

Sabo sacudió su pelo, pero Ace estiró su mano para poder quitársela y acomodó un poco su cabello salvaje. Rayos, era tan suave y agradable tocarlo. Pasó los dedos por el costado rapado de su cabeza y los pelos cortos le hicieron cosquillas en la yema de sus dedos.

—Ya te está creciendo el pelo aquí —comentó pensando que quizá a Sabo no le molestara que dijera eso o tocara su cabello, no pareció incómodo, y Ace tampoco quería alejarse.

—¿Sí? —habló Sabo distraído viéndolo—. ¿Crees que debería dejarlo crecer o cortarlo?

—Mmm… creo que luces bien así, se te ven tus piercings —Su mano descendió por la oreja con cuatro aros y sonrió al tocarlos suavemente.

¿Estaba bien esto? Quizá se estaba tomando muchas libertades al  _ tocarlo _ así, pero Sabo le sonrió. La mano de éste alcanzó también el cabello de Ace y tiró algunos mechones negros detrás de su oreja.

—También tienes —mencionó rozando su oreja. Sí, Ace se había hecho esos aros hacía varios años, pero siempre se olvidaba que los tenía—. En serio te ves muy bien.

Mordió sus labios al oírlo y sintió que se acercaba. Su piel se erizó como si fuera un gato nervioso y alerta, pero no se movió mientras lo miraba. Cerró los ojos cuando la respiración de Sabo chocó contra su piel y su cuerpo se estremeció al sentirlo de nuevo. Fue casi como volver a respirar. Abrió la boca en un jadeo silencioso y sus labios se movieron con una lentitud abismal, como si quisiera plasmar ese momento en su mente para no olvidarlo jamás.

La mano de Sabo se trasladó a la nuca de Ace y esa sensación le gustó. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo era demasiado sensible a él y cada vez que lo redescubría se sorprendía de lo débil que era ante Sabo. ¿En qué momento pudo pensar que quizás esto era una salida normal? Estaba en negación.

También quería que esto pasara desde un primer momento. Por más que lo conociera en varios sentidos, le gustaba estar con Sabo y pensar que eran dos personas que salían a pasar el tiempo en citas tontas. En ese instante, se sintió capaz de olvidar todos las situaciones malas que compartieron.

La luz de la pantalla los hizo separarse un momento. Estaban pasando publicidad y trailers de películas, pero ellos no les prestaron atención. Sólo se miraron sorprendidos por lo que acaba de pasar y, contra todo pronóstico, se rieron. Eran dos idiotas definitivamente que no sabían qué les causaba gracia de esa situación, aunque quizá fuese el momento hilarante de ellos dándose un beso, como si fuera el primero, y ya conocían la boca del otro de memoria. Era lindo fingir de todas formas.

Compartieron otro más y luego otro. No dejaron de sonreír mientras se daban besos pequeños y otros más profundos. Nadie los veía ni los escuchaba con la oscuridad del cine y el ruido de los comerciales.

Cuando la película comenzó se separaron, pero ambos sentían sus rostros calientes y una gran euforia por dentro. Qué extraña esa sensación, tan diferente a la que le acompañó años atrás cuando estuvo perdido en un limbo oscuro que Ace apenas podía creer que estaba experimentando algo así. Le gustaba y sentía miedo porque fuese una ilusión o una mentira, pero Sabo sostuvo su mano recordándole, de manera inconsciente, que esto era real y estaban  _ juntos _ .

Se concentraron en ver la película mientras sus manos seguían entrelazadas de forma perezosa y de vez en cuando movían los dedos para acariciar los del otro, sólo para que sus músculos no se durmieran, pero la realidad era que no quería separarse. Rieron y se comentaron cosas durante esas dos horas. Ace no se durmió en ningún momento, no sabía si era porque la película fue buena y lo mantuvo despierto o por la presencia de Sabo que lo llenaba de adrenalina.

Cuando salieron del cine, siguieron caminando sin soltarse. Qué tontos eran. Se acordó que así solían caminar cuando eran más chicos, pero ¿qué tenía de malo? Si querían eso, nadie podía impedirles que lo hicieran.

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando salieron. Debía volver a su casa probablemente, pero no quería irse.

—¿Te gustaría venir a casa? —preguntó Sabo, al parecer él tampoco quería separarse aún—. También podemos hacer otra cosa…

—No —respondió Ace con confianza—. Vamos.

¿Cuántas posibilidades había para que ocurriera  _ eso _ ? Quizá sí tenía aquel asunto muy fuerte en su cabeza o tal vez se debiera a la química que compartía con Sabo. De alguna forma, se dio cuenta que ambos querían exactamente lo mismo y no le dio vergüenza seguir sus deseos. Querían estar solos y saciar esas ansias que les brotaban de los poros.

El viaje al departamento fue tranquilo y más rápido de lo que recordaba. La última vez que estuvo allí, Ace se moría de los nervios y la ansiedad, ahora se sintió muy relajado. No tenía nada que ocultar o una razón que lo llevara a verse con Sabo, sino que estaba con él porque era lo que quería.

Sintió la mano de éste deslizarse por su espalda y apretarle la cintura para atraerlo a su cuerpo. Ace pensó que era demasiado, apenas estaban subiendo por el ascensor, pero entendía el ansia de Sabo porque él también quería tocarlo y abrazarlo.

—Ace… —murmuró Sabo inclinándose cerca de él y hundiendo el rostro en su cuello.

Le dio un beso suave en ese lugar y Ace apretó los dientes. La piel le hormigueó encediéndose por aquel pequeño mimo y sus labios se entreabrieron para suspirar porque necesitaba aire. Podía percibir el deseo, el  _ hambre _ , en Sabo y eso le hizo morderse los labios. La forma en que susurró su nombre sólo le provocó más impaciencia por llegar pronto a su casa.

Apenas entraron al departamento, sintió esas manos caer en su cuerpo y Ace no fue ajeno a esa sensación. Su boca impactó contra la de Sabo de una forma muy diferente a la del cine, donde se habían dado besos suaves y dulces, estos eran muchos más necesitados e intensos.

¿Podían hacer eso allí? ¿Estaban solos? No alcanzó a pensar si Koala se encontraba en la casa. Sin darse cuenta, llegaron a la habitación de Sabo. Sólo alcanzó a quitarse el abrigo, el cual cayó en alguna parte del suelo, y su cuerpo se desplomó con el de Sabo encima.

Había pasado algún tiempo desde que estuvo allí, desde que lo hicieron, y en esta ocasión se permitió suspirar sin ninguna culpa. Sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda de Sabo queriendo desnudarlo, porque quería verlo de nuevo y apreciarlo sin esa voz en su cabeza repitiendo sus errores. ¿Qué tenía de malo querer disfrutar? Por más que haya tenido sexo con otras personas, nadie le provocaba tantas ansias salvajes como Sabo. Quería tocarlo y besarlo hasta sentirse satisfecho de esa hambre que no lo dejaba en paz. El calor aumentó en su cuerpo y quiso desvestirse también. Se deshizo de su ropa mostrándole su torso a Sabo sin ningún tipo de pena y su cuerpo se arqueó cuando sintió besos en su pecho.

Lo vio deslizarse por su piel prendida fuego para quitarle el pantalón y el resto de la ropa. Le dejó hacerlo, Ace se sentía capaz de permitirle cualquier cosa a Sabo en ese momento.

Relamió sus labios cuando le acarició las piernas, sus muslos, hasta que llegó a esa parte del medio y Ace apretó las sábanas gimiendo cuando sintió esa lengua húmeda probarlo. Alzó la cadera y se tapó la boca con la mano sin querer que esos sonidos se desbordaran a través de sus labios. Sabo ni siquiera le preguntó si quería que hiciera eso, sólo se acercó y bebió de él con sed desesperante.

Cada uno de sus músculos se tensó mientras lo sentía lamer, succionar e introducir dedos en su cuerpo. Era mucho, demasiado, tanto que tembló creyendo que se derretiría en esa cama.

Su mano libre se aventuró a sostener el cabello largo de Sabo que le molestaba en el rostro y movió la cadera indicando que quería más, que lo quería todo.

—Sigue, sigue, sigue —masculló con los dientes apretados y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Sabo colocó ambas piernas sobre sus hombros y continuó con más intensidad hasta que encontró un ritmo que desencajó completamente a Ace. Gimió de una forma sonora y se retorció hasta que cada parte de su cuerpo se contrajo repetidas veces sobre los dedos y la lengua de Sabo.

Respiró agitado mientras se recuperaba del mareo que le provocó ese orgasmo tan violento y sintió su cuerpo aletargado, pero los besos de Sabo le despertaban. Su boca mojada sabía a él, cosa que le dio impresión pero no lo rechazó. Enredó los brazos en su cuello mientras disfrutaba del calor de sus labios.

—Déjame a mí —le dijo Ace y Sabo pareció no entender, pero hizo caso acostándose en la cama.

Ace sonrió con malicia colocándose entre las piernas de Sabo y le quitó el resto de su ropa para verlo desnudo finalmente. Su cuerpo le gustaba mucho, le excitaba, y tenía ganas de hacerlo disfrutar.

Se inclinó para besar el cuello de Sabo y lo mordió con intención de dejarle algunas marcas. Oírlo suspirar por sus toques era demasiado placentero. Ace descendió de la misma forma que había hecho él hacía unos instantes y sostuvo su erección entre sus manos. Estaba muy excitado y lo sintió temblar cuando lo apretó. El vaivén relajado con el que empezó pareció desesperarlo y eso fue divertido de ver.

Su lengua acarició el glande hasta que lo engulló oyendo un gemido ahogado escaparse de la garganta de Sabo. Lo probó con entusiasmo y movió su cabeza mientras lo seguía tocando con sus manos. De vez en cuando se detuvo para molestar a Sabo. Lo tocó despacio mientras besaba el interior de sus muslos y lo marcaba allí también. Un pequeño instinto posesivo nació desde el fondo de su ser provocándole ganas de ver a Sabo cubierto por sus marcas y le gustó demasiado esa imagen.

—Vamos, Ace… —insistió Sabo—. Más rápido.

Esa desesperación le resultó encantadora y le gustó esa posición dominante con él. Entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa felina y suspiró.

—¿Tantas ganas tienes? —preguntó con una ceja arqueada y recibió un gruñido en respuesta—. Bien, bien, pero más vale que te oiga gritar.

Y lo oyó. Fue más rápido como Sabo quería. Su boca se movió mojándolo y su lengua se enroscó en la punta mientras succionaba más fuerte. Las manos de Sabo cayeron sobre su cabello y a Ace le gustó que se lo tirara. Un poco le agradó verlo así de ansioso por él. Sabo era muy hermoso, pero en esos momentos donde ambos estaban con la piel ardiendo y los ojos crepitando en fuego, le provocaba muchísimos sentimientos que lo sobrepasaban.

Sintió que su boca se llenaba pronto. Una parte lo tragó y otra cayó por su mentón ensuciando la cama y las piernas de Sabo. Ace se limpió el rostro con el dorso de su mano mientras se apartaba y miraba a Sabo agitado y satisfecho. Sonrió acercándose a él.

Las manos de su mejor amigo de la infancia lo abrazaron y apretaron su cuerpo desnudo brindándole un agradable calor. Ace se dejó hundir allí mientras se besaban de nuevo.

—Pareces cansado —murmuró Ace con una sonrisa.

—Un descanso y puedo seguir —aseguró con la voz rasposa.

Ace se rió abrazándolo. No hacía falta que se esforzara, podrían seguir después o no. También estaba un poco cansado en realidad. El cuerpo aún le hormigueaba por su reciente clímax y se sintió demasiado relajado y cómodo como para moverse, al menos por un rato.

Sintió que Sabo le acariciaba la espalda y la piel se le erizó de gusto. Ace se acurrucó contra ese cuerpo y suspiró mientras lo abrazaba pasando una pierna sobre su cadera y apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho.

—En serio me gusta estar contigo —masculló Sabo provocando que Ace abra los ojos. ¿En qué momento los cerró? En serio estaba cansado.

—También a mí —contestó acomodándose mejor sobre el pecho de Sabo buscando calor.

—Y… ¿Qué piensas sobre estar  _ así _ pero más seguido?

Esa pregunta le confundió y tuvo que apartarse un poco para ver el rostro de Sabo. Parecía nervioso por lo que fuera a responder, pero Ace no terminaba de asimilar sus palabras.

—¿Hablas de sexo o… algo más?

—Yo no quiero sólo sexo contigo, Ace —El rostro de Sabo se mostró serio al hablar y le sonrió—. Lo quiero todo. Yo… te amo.

Esas palabras hicieron que su cerebro explotara. ¿En serio lo oyó decirlo? Su sangre se le heló y no supo cuántos instantes permaneció mirando a Sabo totalmente impresionado. Incluso sintió que éste parecía algo incómodo, porque Ace no decía nada, pero se debía a que nunca esperó volver a escuchar esas palabras de parte de Sabo.

Su mandíbula tembló y no fue capaz de hablar. Sólo abrazó a Sabo más fuerte y ocultó el rostro en el cuello de éste. Mordió sus labios intentando contener esa emoción que amenazaba con reventarle el pecho.

—También te amo —murmuró y se apartó para mirar los ojos de Sabo—. No… pensé que lo dirías.

—Nunca dejé de sentirlo.

Sonrió como un tonto y sólo pudo besarlo para que dejara de decir cosas cursis.

Sí, esto era justamente lo que quería. Sintió una gran liberación en ese instante y alejó sus miedos por un rato mientras disfrutaba de esa boca que amaba. No tenía idea cómo resultarían las cosas, pero tampoco le importaba ponerse a meditar al respecto.

Se quedó un rato más en esa casa, lo suficiente para que Koala llegara y los encontrar en el sillón —vestidos— acurrucados muy juntos mientras miraban la televisión. No necesitó explicación para saber qué estaba ocurriendo allí.

—Al fin —suspiró ella sin siquiera saludarlos—. Ya era hora que concretaran, ¿tienes idea la masa amorfa de depresión en que se convirtió este tonto, Ace? ¡Se la pasaba llorando por ti!

Sabo pareció avergonzado por esas palabras y Ace lo miró esperando que le confirmara que era cierto. No sabía que Sabo estaba mal por él, pero suponía que era lógico.

—¿Tan mal? —preguntó.

—No estaba  _ llorando _ —aseguró Sabo enojado.

—Sí, claro —ironizó Koala poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Eras un desastre y te la pasabas distraído. Ahora más te vale hacer las tareas de la casa que te corresponden y no pongas excusas.

Le dio gracia la forma en que ellos discutían. Ace recordó cuando pensó que tenían una confianza especial y una linda relación, pero no se sintió mal por eso. Era bueno que Sabo tuviera gente que lo quería de verdad, lo necesitaba después de todo lo que sufrió con su familia. Ahora también lo tenía a Luffy y a él.


	39. Chapter 39

Ese fin de semana, su casa estuvo particularmente ruidosa. Rosi se la pasó muy ocupado con el trabajo e incluso muchas noches no fue a dormir a casa, así que Ace cuidaba de los niños. Luffy se ocupó de distraer a Law para que no extrañe a su papá, aunque sólo era una excusa para estar juntos en la misma habitación y dormirse tarde. Ace los dejaba jugar, porque sabía que Luffy no podía resistir despierto demasiado. El niño caía rendido a las diez de la noche en cualquier lugar. Muchas veces, Luffy se dormía en los sillones, camas ajenas o tomaba siestas en el jardín a mitad de sus juegos. Al principio, Ace se preocupó al pensar que su hijo era narcoléptico como él, pero resultó que sólo era un oso dormilón, así que lo dejaba descansar cuando tenía sueño.

Todas las noches, Rosi le leía algún cuento o libro a Law. De vez en cuando, Luffy se les unía, pero se dormía en las primeras oraciones. En esos últimos días, le tocó a Ace contar la historia para los niños. Fue divertido. Le recordó a esas épocas de la infancia donde leía junto a Sabo en voz alta, después se lo recordaría cuando hablara con él.

Ahora se comunicaban todos los días prácticamente. Una llamada, mensajes o se veían de vez en cuando. A veces incluso buscaban excusas tontas para hablarse y cada vez que su celular vibraba tenía grandes deseos porque fuera él. Ace se encontró con una sonrisa estúpida más de una vez mientras contestaba los mensajes de Sabo.

No comentó nada sobre lo que pasó entre ellos, sólo a un pequeño grupo —Rosinante, Ivan y Bon Clay— quienes sabían perfectamente su historia y Ace recibió miradas que parecían gritar  _ “Ya era hora” _ . Le molestó y avergonzó pensar que era espantósamente obvio con lo que le pasaba. Tan evidente que hasta Garp y Sengoku parecían haberlo notado, aunque a ellos no les comentó qué estaba pasando con Sabo. Sin embargo, los viejos de vez en cuando le preguntaban por él, cómo estaba o cuándo iría a ver a Luffy, incluso los comentarios hostiles de Garp descendieron considerablemente.

De todas formas, Ace no sabía cómo terminar de definir qué estaba pasando entre ellos, pero sin duda lo emocionaba.

El sábado por la mañana Ace fue obligado a levantarse por los gritos de su hijo. ¿Por qué los días que no tenía que ir a la escuela despertaba con tanta energía? Eran las siete de la mañana, mínimo quería dormir hasta el mediodía. Ace se colocó la almohada sobre la cabeza para ignorarlo pero fue imposible. Luffy fue a buscarlo para que despertara. Su niño seguía con el pijama y la cara llena de migas, seguro estaba comiendo alguna cosa que los abuelos le dieron.

—¡Papá, despierta! —espetó Luffy saltando encima de él y sacándole el aire—. ¡El tío volvió! Trajo comida y dijo que después podríamos ir de paseo, ¡vamos, vamos!

Ace no sintió fuerzas para contestar. Apenas levantó la cabeza. Tenía el cabello revuelto que le impedía ver correctamente la sonrisa emocionada de Luffy y la baba en su mejilla le estaba molestando. Se limpió el rostro con el dorso de su mano. ¿Qué había dicho Luffy? ¿Comida? ¿Paseo? ¿Eh?

Su cerebro no funcionaba a esa hora, menos los sábados.

—¿Qué…? —masculló con una voz de monstruo mientras se frotaba los ojos—. Dímelo más tarde, Luffy.

—¡No! —El niño tomó su brazo para sacarlo de la cama—. ¡Levántate!

Ace no tenía ganas de hablar ni pelear, así que hizo un movimiento instintivo. Tomó el pequeño cuerpo de Luffy para meterlo en la cama y lo abrazó cubriéndose ambos con las mantas.

—¡Pero papá…!

—Dormir.

Luffy protestó e intentó liberarse de los brazos de su padre, pero en algún momento dejó de hacerlo. Quizá también era muy temprano para él o se vio seducido por la comodidad de la cama y el abrazo de Ace. Dejó de quejarse y se acurrucó ese lugar cálido que tanto amaba.

Ambos durmieron un rato más. Ace sólo se despertó cuando sintió golpes en la puerta y se dio cuenta que seguía estrechando a Luffy con el rostro hundido en su cabello negro. No quería salir de ese lugar, era demasiado agradable poder abrazar a su bebé y dormir así. Siempre fue tan suave y cálido que pensó que podría quedarse allí toda la vida.

Era imposible. La realidad lo obligó a despertarse y gruñó como un dragón protegiendo su tesoro. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Nadie entendía el concepto de despertarse tarde un sábado?

Por más que Ace se molestara, no podía echar a esa mano que le acarició el rostro con una amabilidad que casi consideró irreal. Abrió los ojos con pereza reconociendo el toque de Rosinante antes de verlo y su sonrisa le hizo perder el malhumor. No podía estar enojado con ese hombre, podía perdonarle que lo despertara.

—Le dije que te despierte pero terminaron los dos dormidos —comentó impresionando viendo cómo Luffy siguió roncando acurrucado en el pecho de su papá.

Ace intentó despertarse para responderle, pero fue difícil. Bostezó mientras se frotaba el rostro con su mano libre, porque su otro brazo estaba sosteniendo a Luffy que dormía como una piedra.

—No sé de qué te sorprendes —murmuró—. Si ya sabes cómo somos.

Rosi estuvo de acuerdo con sus palabras. Había sido un error enviar al bebé oso para levantar al padre oso.

—Hoy es el desfile —comentó antes que Ace perdiera la consciencia de nuevo—. Doffy me dijo que lleve a Law, así que pensé que podrías ir con Luffy también.

Requirió varios segundos más de lo habitual para procesar esa información. ¿En serio hoy era el gran día? Recordaba que Rosi se lo comentó hace poco, pero en su estado de vigilia apenas se acordaba del día en que estaban.

¿Qué más le dijo? Ah, si querían ir, claro.

—No lo sé… —contestó mientras se estiraba un poco y su hijo se acomodó más contra él protestando porque se movió—. Ese tipo de eventos no son mi estilo.

En realidad no se imaginaba yendo a ver el desfile de la nueva colección de un famoso diseñador. Allí habría gente que no conocía y probablemente no le agradarían. No quería ir, pero pensó en Rosi y Law, no quería dejarlos solos.

—Podrías invitar a Sabo —sugirió Rosi y Ace parpadeó confundido al oírlo—. Puedo conseguirles pases y habrá mucha comida.

Tuvo la impresión que Luffy murmuró “comida” entre sueños y miró al niño confundido. ¿Estaba dormido o era su inconsciente quien los oía? En ese instante recordó que Luffy fue a decirle algo sobre que irían a pasear con Rosinante, tal vez se refería a esto.

—Le preguntaré —contestó.

Ace tomó su celular para ver la hora y se fijó que eran las diez de la mañana casi. Bueno, al menos durmió unas cuantas horas más. Jugó con el cabello de Luffy mientras buscaba entre sus contactos a Sabo. ¿Estaría despierto? ¿Tendría ganas de ir a ese desfile? Seguro habría muchos periodistas en ese lugar, pero no del estilo de Sabo.

Aun así, decidió llamarlo.

Quizá debería haberse despertado antes para no tener esa voz de muerto al hablarle, pero aún no quería moverse por Luffy, quien seguía abrazado a él con firmeza.

—¿Hola? —contestó Sabo al otro lado.

—Hola… —Intentó sonar con la voz más clara posible—. ¿Te desperté?

—No, me desperté temprano para una reunión.

Eso era algo increíble, pero Ace recordaba que Sabo tenía el sueño mucho más ligero que él, así que no le costaba tanto levantarse en las mañanas. Luffy se parecía más a Ace en ese sentido.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó Sabo.

—En la cama, Luffy no me deja levantarme.

—Me imagino que debes estar mal por eso —dijo con sarcasmo y Ace puso los ojos en blanco, aunque no podía verlo—. ¿Pasó algo o sólo llamas para saber de mí?

—Un poco de todo, aunque en realidad hoy es el desfile de Doflamingo, el hermano de Rosi, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Es el dueño de  _ D&R _ , claro que recuerdo a ese tipo excéntrico.

Esa palabra era bastante benévola para describir al Mingo, pero Sabo no lo había visto tantas veces como él para saberlo.  _ D&R _ era el nombre de la marca, una referencia bastante descarada a sus dueños, pero sabía que Rosi no lo eligió. Sin embargo, quizá tenía secretos más allá de los lazos de familia, pero eso era mejor no comentarlo.

—Me dijo si quería ir al desfile con Luffy y también que podía invitarte.

—¿Yo?

—No tienes que ir si no quieres…

Le gustaría que Sabo vaya, pero no planeaba obligarlo, aunque le gustaría que pudieran pasar tiempo juntos. Cualquier lugar con él le gustaría. Ace sabía que sería muy aburrido ese evento y sólo tendría un poco de color si iban juntos.

—Me gustaría —contestó Sabo—. Si quieres que vaya.

—Claro que quiero.

Conversaron unos instantes más hasta que Luffy comenzó a despertarse y se movió como un pequeño gatito incómodo. Ace le dijo a Sabo que lo vería más tarde y cortaron. Luego de terminar esa llamada, se dispuso a abrazar a Luffy y molestarlo hasta que terminara de despertar.

Su hijo se quejó y estiró sus brazos desperezándose mientras bostezaba. Exigió desayuno apenas le habló y Ace pensó que seguramente ya había comido, pero él también tenía hambre así que bajaron para comer.

El evento sería durante la tarde y seguiría hasta la noche. Ace no planeaba quedarse tanto tiempo, iría un rato y luego regresarían. Sólo iba allí para acompañar a Rosi, estar con los niños y ver el desfile… y estar con Sabo.

Se supone que deberían ir vestido elegantes. Después de todo, era un desfile de moda, pero Ace no se fijaba mucho en tendencias. Sólo usaba las cosas que le gustaban. Encontrar un estilo para vestirse fue difícil después que tuvo a Luffy y su cuerpo sufrió tantos cambios. Tuvo varias charlas con Ivan y Bon Clay sobre cómo él podía usar lo que quisiera, las prendas que cubrieran su cuerpo no debían ser una condición de su identidad. Aun así, Ace no tenía un estilo muy definido.

Buscó entre su ropa más “formal” y pensó que podría ponerse una camisa blanca que le obsequió Rosi, que justamente era de su marca. La tela era suave y se adaptaba a sus formas de una manera armónica. Le gustaba cómo se veía. Debía admitir que el Mingo vendía cosas de calidad, por algo era una marca muy reconocida.

También le puso a Luffy una ropa bonita e incluso le colocó una corbata de moño. Parecía un muñeco, aunque el niño no lucía muy cómodo. Ace le peinó el cabello negro salvaje, pero Luffy se puso su sombrero así que no sirvió para nada. Era su estilo y Ace lo respetaba.

Rosi y Law también lucían elegantes, así que pensó que había acertado en su elección. No quería avergonzarlo yendo en pantalones cortos. Tenía un traje que nunca usaba y creyó que sería una buena ocasión.

La cantidad de personas, autos, seguridad y periodistas le sorprendió. Sabía que era un desfile importante, pero le parecía ridículo. Se supone que debía encontrarse con Sabo allí, pero comenzó a dudar si podría verlo entre ese mar de personas y caos.

El salón de eventos era lujoso y enorme. Ace no pudo evitar pensar que si las grandes y pomposas arañas que colgaban del techo caían muchas personas allí morirían. ¿Estarían bien sujetas? Esperaba que sí. Perdió algunos instantes imaginando el escándalo que habría por ese incidente que sólo estaba pasando en su cabeza, pero Rosi le llamó la atención mientras recorrían las instalaciones. Le dio los pases para él y los niños, además de uno extra para Sabo. Ace sostuvo a Luffy en sus brazos, porque sintió que el niño estaba desesperado por correr hacia todos lados, pero era mejor tenerlo vigilado o era capaz de meterse en problemas.

Rosi les dijo que debía ir a ver algunos detalles, así que Ace se fue con los niños a ver si veía a Sabo en la entrada. Para su sorpresa, se lo encontró deambulando entre varias personas.

—No me contestaste el teléfono así que dije que era de prensa y entré —contestó cuando Ace le preguntó cómo llegó hasta allí—. La seguridad no es muy buena.

—No tenías por qué hacer eso —dijo entregándole el pase que Rosi le dio—. Pareces disfrutar escabullirte.

—Es divertido, podría ser un buen espía.

Le pareció graciosa esa idea. Sabo era bastante aventurero cuando quería. Por más que fuera una broma, se había vestido muy bien y podría ser un buen candidato para el próximo James Bond. Sabo no se vestía mal en general —aunque Ace no tenía un criterio sobre moda para asegurar eso—, pero el traje negro y la camisa del mismo color que traía lo hacía lucir sofisticado resaltando su piel blanca y el cabello rubio. Era un hombre muy bello.

Luffy exigió ir con él un rato para saludarlo y luego se bajó para poder estar con Law. Ace le recordó a los niños que se quedaran cerca porque no quería perderlos de vista. Law hizo caso, pero a Luffy hubo que amenazarlo con que se quedaría sin cenar y esas cosas.

El evento comenzó a llenarse de personas poco a poco. Gente famosa o del ambiente supuso. Sabo le murmuró quiénes eran algunos. Supuso que lo sabía porque era periodista y su trabajo era saber cosas ¿no? Al menos contar todas esas cosas que sabía en sus notas periodísticas era su trabajo.

Se ubicaron en unos asientos cuando el desfile comenzó. Algunos diseños le parecieron interesantes, otros no los entendió y hubo un par que no tuvo idea qué tipo de personas los usarían en su día a día. Cada modelo caminaba mostrando los detalles de las prendas, les tomaban fotos y varias personas comentaban al respecto. 

En un instante, Ace se dio cuenta que Luffy y Law desaparecieron. Sintió que su rostro se tornaba blanco y quiso morirse. ¿En qué momento desaparecieron? Le murmuró a Sabo, quien tampoco los vio. ¿Cómo fueron tan sigilosos como para que no los notaran? Aunque eso también era culpa de la música fuerte de la pasarela que los aturdía y los mocosos desaparecieron apenas se distrajo. Rosi había trabajado mucho con el Mingo para que ese desfile saliera bien, no podía dejar a Luffy por allí suelto. Esperaba que Law pudiera cuidar de él, pero tampoco podía poner todas sus esperanzas en un niño de ocho años por más bueno que fuera.

Con cuidado y tratando de no llamar la atención, se levantaron para alejarse de la música y el ruido. Debían encontrarlos. Quizás estuvieran en algún lugar jugando, pero después de unos minutos de búsqueda comenzó a frustrarse al no dar con ellos.

—¿Dónde habrán ido? —preguntó mientras caminaban y miró en cada rincón.

—No creo que estén lejos —comentó Sabo—. El lugar está cerrado y ellos saben que no deben alejarse, quizá sólo fueron al baño.

—Podrían haberme dicho.

—¿Te enoja tener un hijo rebelde? No eras muy distinto, también te escapabas.

—¡Pero él no puede hacerlo!

Sabo se rió y Ace lo odió. Bueno, quizás un poco de razón tuviera, pero era distinto. Luffy tenía cuatro años y Law sólo ocho, no podía dejarlos en ese lugar lleno de gente solos. Era irresponsable. Algo podría pasarles y no quería arriesgarse a eso.

—Le escribiré a Rosi para saber si los vio —Sacó su celular para escribirle.

Estaban cerca de la pasarela. Faltaba poco para que terminara y desde donde estaban podían observar a los últimos modelos desfilar el resto de la colección. Deberían encontrar a los niños pronto, porque cuando esa gente quieta en sus asientos se dispersara sería más difícil.

—Tranquilo —dijo Sabo con confianza poniendo una mano en su hombro—. Ya los encontraremos, quizás están jugando afuera.

Ace pensó que podía tener razón. Ese edificio donde estaba siendo el evento tenía un gran jardín al fondo donde se solían festejar bodas y era muy posible que los niños estuvieran allí. Incluso sospechó que el olfato de Luffy podría haberlo guiado directo al catering donde sería la fiesta después del desfile. Tenía que guardar la calma y pensar que ellos estarían bien.

Sonrió pensando que, con un pequeño gesto y unas palabras, Sabo podía cambiar fácilmente su estado emocional. Qué tonto se sentía al darse cuenta de eso, pero era la verdad.

—Si él arruina el desfile será tu culpa —advirtió Ace como una broma y ambos se rieron.

Una mano se arrastró alrededor de su cintura y la dejó. Mordió sus labios al sentir cómo Sabo se acercaba a su cuerpo y el corazón le rebotó ansioso. Estar cerca de él seguía erizándole la piel y provocándole cosquillas en el rostro por la pena. Qué ridículo, ya no debería sentirse así con Sabo. Ambos tenía mucha confianza, se habían besado y tocado montones de veces; ¿por qué se sentía tan nervioso cuando se acercaban? No tenía una respuesta, pero disfrutaba cada una de las reacciones que su cuerpo manifestaba por él. Era intenso y adictivo, quería más siempre que lo hacían.

No era el lugar para eso, pero sintió que nadie los estaba viendo. Sus dedos rozaron la solapa del traje de Sabo y sonrió cuando éste se aproximó a su boca. Tenía unos labios suaves, cálidos, que le decían muchas cosas y Ace apenas podía creer que en serio eso estaba pasándoles.

Después de todas las cosas que les ocurrieron, ahora parecía imposible de creer que podían estar besándose sin inconvenientes ni ningún problema que los fuera a separar. Ellos jamás quisieron separarse, fueron siempre cosas externas las que los alejaron pero ya no estaban allí. Entonces, ¿por qué no podría disfrutar un beso de la persona que amaba?

El sonido estridente de las personas gritando y aplaudiendo los llevó a separarse. Sus ojos vieron con asombro hacia la pasarela y casi se desmaya.

Luffy estaba allí caminando con una modelo de la mano y parecía ir muy contento hasta el frente mientras le sacaban fotos y él saludaba. ¿Qué demonios hacía su hijo allí?

Doflamingo, quien estaba en la pasarela para cerrar el desfile, miró desconcertado al niño pero siguió el espectáculo de todas formas. Lo tomó en sus brazos dándole las gracias a todos los que asistieron al evento.

—¡Señor! —preguntó un periodista hacia Doflamingo—. ¿Ese es el niño que adoptó?

Miró un segundo a Luffy y luego de nuevo al periodista.

—Sí —dijo sin interés de dar más explicaciones.

Estallaron los comentarios sobre Doflamingo, su desfile y su nuevo hijo en las redes y portales de noticias de la farándula en menos de unos minutos.

Ace, por su parte, miró a Sabo con enojo y éste sólo alzó los hombros sin saber qué decir.

Eran pésimos padres.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de aquel pequeño acontecimiento, Ace no sabía si debía pedirle perdón a Rosi por haber dejado que Luffy causara problemas o matar a Doflamingo. De todas formas, después salió a aclarar que ese niño era “su sobrino” y punto. No quería darle más vuelta a ese asunto ni mirar las fotos que había en Internet de Luffy durante el desfile. Ivan incluso le mandó un mensaje cuando vio la noticia. Ese tipo de cosas volaban demasiado rápido.

Doflamingo no se disculpó por lo que dijo. En cambio le ofreció a Ace que Luffy podría modelar para alguna de sus campañas enfocadas en niños —incluso le dijo al mismo Ace que podía trabajar él también como modelo—, pero no se sentía muy convencido de hacer algo así. Sin embargo, la idea de ganar su propio dinero le interesó, además no tendría un horario de trabajo fijo. Podría pensarlo. Aun así no le convencía que Luffy “trabaje”, pero no tenía ganas de discutir sobre eso.

Regresó a su casa junto con Sabo y los niños. Rosi le dijo que él debía quedarse un poco más y Ace no tuvo problema en llevarse a Law. El pequeño parecía cansado después del evento y más con la cantidad de fotos que le sacaron o personas con las que tuvo que interactuar. No solía disfrutar hablar con gente con quienes no tenía un vínculo más estrecho. En cambio Luffy hablaba hasta por los codos con cualquiera.

Invitó a Sabo a cenar y, sorprendentemente, los viejos no se opusieron ni tampoco lanzaron —demasiados— comentarios de mal gusto. Quizá podría invitar a Sabo más seguido si ellos no se ponían insoportables con la idea. Cuando fuese Navidad o Año Nuevo, probablemente Luffy querría festejar con su otro papá también. Eso podría pensarlo en otra ocasión.

Luffy le contó a los abuelos cómo desfiló y éstos rieron con la historia. Ahora que ya había pasado, debía admitir que fue algo bastante gracioso, excepto la parte donde el Mingo usaba a su hijo para publicidad pero no podía esperar nada menos de ese hombre.

Los viejos hicieron una carne deliciosa que no tenía nada que envidiarle a la comida elegante de la fiesta.

Ace se quedó lavando los platos junto a Sabo cuando terminó la cena. Los ancianos se fueron a ver la televisión y los niños se perdieron por algún lado jugando.

—Parece que acá se divierten mucho —mencionó Sabo mientras ayudaba secando los platos que Ace le pasaba.

—Es bastante ruidoso, pero está bien.

Toda la casa se convirtió en un escándalo desde que Luffy llegó, aunque no se quejaban por eso. El niño los unió aún más y se consolidaron de una forma extraña, pero que funcionaba. A Ace le gustaba su vida allí, pero debía admitir que estos nuevos momentos con Sabo le agradaban y le encantaría que pudieran seguir compartiéndolos.

Aun así, a veces su mente golpeada pensaba de forma fatalista y se negaba a creer que esto estuviera pasando. Después de tanto tiempo sufriendo sumido en la oscuridad, ¿cómo podía quedarse tranquilo ante esa aparente normalidad feliz? La mente de Ace estaba alerta con una alarma sonando fuerte mientras gritaba “peligro”, ¿pero cuál era el peligro? No sabía, pero debía haber alguno. Ellos siempre tuvieron algún inconveniente que los separó, ¿por qué ahora sería diferente?

Sintió unos brazos rodear su cuerpo regresándolo al plano real. El pecho de Sabo se pegó a su espalda y el mentón de éste se apoyó en su hombro. La respiración suave chocó con su oído y sintió escalofríos.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Sabo con un tono bajo que buscaba inmiscuirse en su cabeza y meterse debajo de su piel como siempre había hecho.

Ace dejó el último plato que le quedaba por lavar a un lado ya limpio y se secó las manos, pero no quiso que Sabo se apartara de él. Rozó los brazos que le rodeaban y sonrió.

—En nada —contestó intentando relajarse—. Sólo pensaba que es raro estar así… Siento que en cualquier momento algo podría salir mal.

Sabo no le dijo nada. Sólo lo oyó suspirar en su cuello y luego le dio un beso allí que le calentó el rostro.

—Si piensas así parece como si quisieras que algo malo pase —contestó—. Todo estará bien, Ace. Ya no hay nada ni nadie que nos moleste.

Tenía razón, pero no podía evitar pensar así. Ya no estaban los padres de Sabo, tampoco eran dos niños desamparados, Ace había dejado su relación anterior por él y ahora no había realmente nada que les impidiera estar juntos. Aun así, sabía que esa sensación perduraría hasta que se acostumbrara a que todo era parte de su ansiedad desbordante. Sabo no iría a ningún lado, no de nuevo, y él tampoco. Ambos estaban allí y así sería mientras sintieran amor el uno por el otro.

Se volteó para ver ese rostro bonito con la cicatriz y sonrió acariciándola. Si la tenía, en parte era su culpa, pero la amaba al igual que a él.

—Lo sé, pero… Todo siempre nos salió tan mal que me parece imposible que ahora estemos así —admitió apesadumbrado y Sabo le sonrió acercándose. No encontró mejor forma de ahuyentar los pensamientos negativos que no fuera con besos y funcionó.

Eso le recordó un poco a Luffy, quien siempre quería solucionar todos los problemas con besos y abrazos. Al parecer, el niño tenía más cosas de Sabo que las que imaginó. Sin embargo, no se quejaría porque eso le gustaba y funcionaba con él.

—Nos podría haber ido peor —comentó Sabo apenas separándose.

—Lo sé —asintió Ace—. ¿Te imaginas si hubiéramos huido de verdad? Qué desastre.

Un par de veces lo pensó y todos los posibles destinos eran fatales. Luffy ya venía en camino y sólo se imaginaba teniendo un aborto en algún lugar clandestino, porque tenía sólo catorce años y ningún tipo de posibilidad para tener un niño. Lo más seguro es que terminaría desangrándose en el medio de la nada y muriendo.

Definitivamente este fue el mejor final que podían haber tenido.

—Pensemos en otra cosa —dijo Sabo sintiendo un escalofrío antes esa idea de lo que les pudo pasar—. En lo que tenemos ahora, en nosotros y en Luffy.

—Lo dices así y parecemos una familia.

—No me desagrada la idea.

Ace se rió al oírlo y lo abrazó para besarlo. Aún era pronto para que se llamaran “familia” pero tampoco le parecía una mala idea. Quizá podrían ser una en algún momento y esa ilusión le pareció tan dulce como los labios de Sabo.

Su momento fue interrumpido por Luffy, quien entró a la cocina exigiendo helado o alguna clase de postre.

Si llegaban a ser una familia de verdad, eso sería parte de su vida cotidiana, así que no podían renegar al respecto, pero tampoco lo hacían. Querían esa vida, con todo lo que implicaba.


	40. Chapter 40

Por un instante, se reprendió por no haber hecho ese trabajo antes. Ace siguió sacando las porquerías que tenía guardadas en aquel armario y las dejó a un lado para decidir si eran cosas útil o podría desecharlas. La limpieza era algo aburrido, pero necesario de vez en cuando. Además, ese armario lo necesitaba para _algo más_. Estaba cambiando los muebles y las cosas de su cuarto para aprovechar al máximo ese espacio.

Encontró muchos juguetes viejos de Luffy, los que usaba cuando era más bebé y ya no le gustaban. Quizá podría donarlos o regalárselo a alguien. Su hijo estaba más interesado en otros juguetes o Internet. Siempre buscaba robarle su teléfono para ver cosas en YouTube, incluso ya sabía qué debía presionar para poner los videos solo. Ni loco le compraría uno, al menos tenía que tener doce años y Ace asegurarse que lo cuidaría, Luffy era muy descuidado.

Siguió revisando ese armario en su cuarto hasta que encontró algunos álbumes de fotos. ¿En serio los había puesto allí? No se acordaba. Hace unos meses atrás los estuvo buscando y ahora se llevaba una sorpresa al encontrarlos en ese lugar. Eran fotos de cuando Luffy era un bebé y también algunas furtivas que le tomaron antes que nazca el niño. Ace odiaba esas fotos, pero no podía tirarlas. Era necesario tener ese pequeño recuerdo de lo que fue y por todo lo que pasó para llegar hasta donde estaba, pero todavía no se podía acostumbrar a ver esa imagen que tuvo.

Abrió un álbum y se sentó en su cama mirando las fotos.

Luffy era un bebé demasiado pequeño cuando nació y recordar eso le hizo sonreír. Creció mucho desde ese momento, pero, a pesar de tener casi seis años, todavía seguía siendo diminuto, lo suficiente para abrazarlo con fuerza.

No pudo evitar tirarse sobre el acolchado y olvidó por unos instantes la limpieza que estaba haciendo, pero alguien entró para decírselo.

—¿Ya estás tomando un descanso? —preguntó Sabo entrando con una caja en las manos. En su rostro se notaba una sonrisa a pesar de su reproche.

—Sólo fue un momento —Se quejó Ace mientras se levantaba—. Encontré las fotos de Luffy que te dije, ¿quieres ver?

Sus palabras parecieron sorprender a Sabo y pronto estaba los dos juntos mirando esas fotos. Hace un tiempo, cuando apenas comenzaron a volver a verse, Ace le dijo que le enseñaría cosas de Luffy cuando era un bebé, pero no las había encontrado hasta ahora.

—Se ve muy pequeño en tus brazos —comentó Sabo mirando una foto donde Luffy apenas había vuelto de la clínica, probablemente tenía un par de semanas, y Ace lo sostenía mientras lloraba con una cara de aversión que los hizo reír.

En esas épocas, ni siquiera tenía idea cómo debía abrazar correctamente a su hijo, pero aprendió de alguna forma. Por más que lo amara, Ace a veces veía a Luffy como un bicho raro y molesto cuando apenas nació. Ahora seguía siendo molesto, pero ya estaba habituado a su vida como papá.

—Nació antes de tiempo y con bajo peso —explicó Ace—. Lo recuperó bastante rápido por suerte.

Un escalofrío le generó al recordar las épocas donde amamantaba. Qué bueno que ya no tenía que hacer eso y no lo haría nunca más.

Sabo pasó hacia una de las pocas fotos que existían de Ace con la panza de embarazo. Miró hacia otro lado sintiéndose hastiado porque viera eso. No le gustaba verse y recordar cómo era antes, en lo que se convirtió al tener a su hijo.

—Te veías lindo —comentó Sabo casi enternecido y Ace lo miró de una forma asesina.

—Bromeas, ¿verdad?

—En serio lo digo.

—Siempre dices que me veo lindo con cualquier cosa —espetó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Y es la verdad.

Un gruñido salió de los labios de Ace al oírlo. ¡No estaban hablando de eso! Aun así, le gustaba que Sabo le dijera esas cosas, pero Ace nunca reconocería que se veía bien en esas imágenes. Quizá se debiera a que él recordaba esos momentos de una forma oscura y pensar en eso le generaba rechazo. No quería volver allí.

Sabo siguió mirando las fotos y de vez en cuando se reían cuando aparecían imágenes graciosas de Luffy haciendo caras o tonterías. Había varias donde estaba con Law, Rosi, los abuelos, Ivan e incluso Bon-chan. Muchas personas amaban a ese bebé.

—Me hubiera gustado estar en estos momentos —dijo Sabo con cierta nostalgia.

Ace sintió culpa al oírlo, por más que sabía que Sabo no decía eso para hacerlo sentir mal ni que tampoco existía un culpable. Las cosas sólo salieron así y no podían hacer nada más al respecto.

—Seguro hubiera sido todo mucho más fácil —aseguró Ace pensando que el amor que siempre le dio Sabo le habría ayudado demasiado en los momentos difíciles—, pero al menos puedes estar ahora.

Colocó su mano sobre la de Sabo y le sonrió. Eso era lo importante, que ambos estaban juntos y con Luffy. Además, su niño seguía siendo pequeño. Todavía tenían muchas cosas que vivir y disfrutar los tres juntos. Sabo asintió y se acercó para darle un beso dulce que le provocó suspiros. Cada toque que se daban estaba lleno de un inmenso cariño que le hacía estremecerse.

—Aun así me hubiera gustado verte con la panza —insistió Sabo y Ace gruñó molesto.

—Por suerte no pasará nunca.

Ace se sintió muy feliz y aliviado al poder decir eso con tanta seguridad que Sabo no le pudo refutar. En realidad, ambos sentían alivio al tener esa certeza.

Hace algún tiempo, Sabo había decidido hacerse una vasectomía. Cuando su relación se volvió completamente seria, Ace decidió que necesitaban otro método anticonceptivo que no fueran los condones. No quería tomar pastillas, así que también pensó en hacerse una intervención quirúrgica para esterilizarse, pero era mucho más compleja de lo que pensó. Aun así, estaba muy decidido que no quería tener más hijos, pero Sabo pensó que sería mejor si él se hacía la intervención.

Fue una operación muy rápida y con una recuperación simple. En serio fue la mejor opción para que no tuvieran que preocuparse por algún embarazo inesperado más. Sabo jamás pensó en tener hijos hasta que se enteró de Luffy, pero estaba de acuerdo con Ace en no tener más, al menos de esa forma. Si en algún momento querían tener otro hijo podían adoptarlo.

Era un alivio tener esa seguridad, sobre todo ahora que Sabo se estaba mudando con ellos.

Esa decisión fue algo inesperada. El contrato de alquiler de Sabo estaba a punto de terminarse y Koala le dijo que se iría de viaje, así que él tendría que alquilar solo. Al principio, Sabo había pensado en conseguir algún departamento más pequeño con espacio suficiente para cuando Luffy fuera a quedarse a su casa, pero Garp tuvo otra sugerencia.

_"Dile que venga aquí. ¿Para qué va a conseguir otra cosa? Si se la pasa todo el día aquí metido en tu cama."_

Por supuesto que no reprodujo exactamente las palabras del viejo porque le avergonzaban, pero un poco era cierto. Sabo pasaba mucho tiempo en su casa para estar con Luffy y también con Ace. Luego de discutir un poco el asunto, decidieron hacerlo. Así que ahora Sabo estaba trayendo sus cosas para instalarse en su habitación, la habitación de los dos.

Esto era muy fuerte y le ponía nervioso. Iban a convivir juntos por primera vez en esa casa enorme y llena de gente. Sería divertido y también agotador. Debía prepararse para el terremoto que azotaría su vida, pero estaba dispuesto a pasarlo. Luffy se había mostrado muy feliz porque su otro papá fuese a vivir con ellos. El niño adoraba tener a todas sus personas amadas cerca, así que ahora estaba eufórico mientras hacían la mudanza. Tuvieron un respiro porque Luffy decidió irse a jugar a la casita del patio con Law.

De todas formas, conversaron sobre su vida y esta decisión era temporal. Ace todavía tenía la casa de su madre y no sabía qué hacer con ella. Tal vez podría venderla y comprar otra cosa donde vivir con Sabo y Luffy. Esa opción le agradaba, aunque todavía no se imaginaba mudándose los tres juntos, pero lo pensaría para un futuro próximo. Además todavía Sabo contaba con el dinero del juicio a sus padres —aunque éste sugirió que podían usarlo para irse de vacaciones con su hijo y esa idea era atractiva—. Tenían muchas cosas que resolver, pero ninguna lo suficientemente estresante como para arruinar su actual felicidad.

Deberían continuar con la mudanza y ordenar las cosas de Sabo, pero en lugar de eso se quedaron en la cama mientras miraban las fotos, charlaban y se daban besos.

La mano de Sabo acarició su cintura y Ace ronroneó mientras probaba sus labios. Ahora podrían hacer eso todas las veces que quisieran. Dormirían allí juntos en la noche, podrían pelearse durante el día, cuidar de Luffy, hacer sus vidas y luego regresar para compartir más besos entre las sábanas. Quizá sólo estaba emocionado por estar juntos e idealizaba toda la situación, pero no podía evitarlo. La alegría le desbordaba y no sabía cómo contenerla, aunque tampoco quería ocultar sus emociones.

—¿Estás feliz con que me mude aquí? —preguntó Sabo casi murmurando sobre su labios.

—Yo debería preguntar eso —contestó Ace riéndose—. No sabes lo que te espera.

—No debe ser tan malo.

Volvió a reírse porque en serio Sabo no tenía idea lo que era convivir con un niño terremoto como Luffy. Todos los días terminaba agotado, pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Sabo necesitaría tiempo para adaptarse a esa nueva vida, aunque no dudaba que podrían hacerlo y todo estaría bien. Los problemas y dudas nunca dejarían de estar, pero en ese momento no sintió ninguna inseguridad que lo molestara. Sólo sonrió mientras abrazaba a ese tonto que tanto quería.

Los besos se volvieron más profundos y los toques más notorios. Ace enredó los dedos en los mechones rubios mientras la mano de Sabo seguía marcando su cintura. Su camiseta se levantó por esa caricia y se estremeció al sentir esos dedos tocarle la piel. En general, Sabo siempre buscaba tocar a Ace de alguna forma. Tomarle de la mano, abrazos, besos, todo. Expresaba su cariño de esa forma y a Ace le encantaba recibirlo, aunque percibió otras intenciones de esa mano que comenzó a acariciarle la espalda debajo de la ropa. No era el momento, pero tampoco lo apartó, porque también deseaba que siguiera.

—¡¿Qué están haciendo?!

El grito de Luffy los hizo separarse de una forma brusca. Se miraron con horror y luego vieron al pequeño niño saltar hacia ellos.

—¿Estaban durmiendo la siesta? —preguntó Luffy colocándose en medio de los dos en la cama.

Al menos no los vio en una situación más comprometida. Ace debería comenzar a considerar la opción de cerrar la puerta con llave cuando fueran a pasar _esas cosas_ porque Luffy era muy peligroso y no quería generarle un trauma. Miró a Sabo con resignación e intentó decirle en silencio que esto sólo era el comienzo de lo que le esperaba. No era nada fácil compartir la vida con un niño exigente, pero tampoco quería asustarlo... quizá sólo un poco.

—Tomábamos un descanso —respondió Ace—. ¿Tú no estabas jugando con Law?

—Torao dijo que tenía que ir a hacer tarea, es muy aburrido —bufó molesto—. ¿Dormirás aquí con papá? —preguntó mirando a Sabo—. A mí también me gusta dormir con él, es muy calentito.

Ace se rió por sus palabras. Apenas comenzaron a salir, le explicaron a Luffy la situación y el niño lo entendió bastante bien. Sólo dijo que sus padres se querían y eso estaba bien. Parecía feliz porque estuvieran juntos, más personas con las que compartir.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Sabo mirando a Ace de reojo y luego a Luffy—, pero también puedes dormir con él. No te lo quitaré.

—Ya lo sé, él me ama.

Luffy parecía muy seguro de sus palabras y se rió causando ternura en sus padres. Ace le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazó.

—Los dos te amamos —mencionó Ace y los ojos de su niño brillaron de emoción.

—Pero yo los quiero más —aseguró—. Y a Torao, el tío, los abuelos, Iva-chan...

Se rieron cuando Luffy comenzó a enumerar todas las personas que quería. Era un niño lleno de amor y desplegaba toda su luz donde sea que caminara. Verlo a él y estar con Sabo hacía que todo el sufrimiento que pasó valiera la pena.

—Tengo hambre —espetó Luffy mirándolos con un puchero. Ese seguramente era el motivo principal porque los fue a buscar.

Ace suspiró pensando que tal vez deberían terminar de ordenar más tarde, porque también quería algún snack y Sabo pareció de acuerdo con esa idea.

Bajaron junto al niño y dejaron abandonadas las fotos en la cama. Quizá después deberían agregar más a esos álbumes, pero tenían tiempo de sobra para hacerlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Bueno, ya llegamos al final. No puedo creer que ya terminé de subir esta historia y sin entrar en hiatus, es un gran logro para mí. Estoy muy emocionada y también triste porque no quiero dejar ir este fanfic, pero sé que escribiré otros que también amaré.
> 
> Cuando comencé a pensar esta historia no esperé que terminara así. Trabajé e investigué mucho para que quedara algo decente. Yo sé que es una historia con muchas fallas y que podría haber sido mucho mejor. Quizás en el futuro la edite, pero por el momento quedará así. También tiene muchas cosas que me gustan y amé escribir. Creo que lo que más amo es la relación de Ace con Luffy y con Corazón, relación que me inventé porque son personajes que nunca se conocieron en One Piece jajaja Aun así creo que quedó bastante bien, al menos yo disfruté hacerla. Es difícil trabajar con personajes como Ace y Sabo porque han aparecido muy poco en la serie, por lo que hay muy pocos momentos o rasgos con los que uno puede trabajar para construir al personaje de la manera más fiel posible. Prácticamente todos los que escribimos de esta ship tenemos una visión muy distinta de cómo construirlos jajaja De todas formas, espero que les haya gustado mi trabajo.
> 
> También fue una temática muy difícil el crear un personaje trans y que no fuese una representación demasiado desacertada. Hice lo que pude con mucho esfuerzo y espero no haber ofendido a nadie, pero si fue así les pido disculpas. Siempre intento trabajar con mucha consciencia y respeto cuando escribo, pero también me equivoco. Yo no pretendo educar sobre sexualidad, género ni nada de eso; no era mi idea al hacer el fanfic. Sólo quería escribir una historia romántica sobre la ship que me gusta, pero no por eso voy a hacer algo vacío en cuanto al contenido.
> 
> Amé mucho escribir _Disforia_ y también quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios, votos/kudos, y estaban siempre presentes. Quiero pedir disculpas de nuevo porque hay muchos, demasiados, capítulos donde Sabo no aparece. La historia se trata de Ace principalmente, pero hasta yo entiendo que es demasiado. Aun así, ya está completa y no hay que esperar más semana a semana jaja
> 
> Ahora me voy a tomar un descanso. Es muy difícil publicar todas las semanas sin atrasarse. Mi traductor, Kura, y yo estamos cansados. Así que vamos a tener vacaciones de los fanfics jajaja De todas formas, yo voy a seguir escribiendo y espero volver pronto con alguna nueva historia.
> 
> Pueden seguirme en Twitter: [Daena Blackfyre](https://https://twitter.com/daenablackfyre//) No publico demasiado, pero ahí me pueden encontrar, hablarme y ver las historias nuevas que subo.
> 
> Gracias especiales a [AnnieDeOdair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieDeOdair) por el apoyo y a [ChainedKura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainedKura) por haber trabajado tan duro todas las semanas para que el capítulo estuviera tanto en inglés como en español.
> 
> Y también: **¡Gracias a todos por haber leído y llegado hasta acá!**
> 
> Nos vemos pronto con más cosas nuevas.
> 
> Saludos!
> 
> _Daena_


End file.
